EL COMIENZO
by the only 95
Summary: Seis Guerreros, diferentes mundos, criaturas e historias, pero todas relacionadas entre sí ¿estás preparado para conocer sus vidas? 1-EL HUMANO:El domador del fuego[Fin] 2-EL PONI:El cazador de demonios[Fin] 3-EL CHANGELING:El cazarrecompensas[Fin] 4-EL PEGASO:El ciber soldado[Fin] 5-EL GRIFO: El guardián del bosque [Fin] 6-EL UNICORNIO: El principe sombra [En progreso]
1. El comienzo-parte 1(Introducción)

**EL COMIENZO**

En el vasto e infinito espacio se puede apreciar un asteroide flotando en el vacío. En dicho asteroide se erguía un enorme castillo dorado; al pasar por la puerta de color plata resplandeciente llegamos a la sala donde se ve un trono que estaba ocupado por una _´´persona``_ ; a dicha persona no se le puede ver el rostro, solo sus ropas las cuales parecen de alguien de la realeza con una capa azul oscuro con puntos blancos que destellaban como si se estuviera admirando una constelación de estrellas en el firmamento; también aquella persona portaba un báculo dorado el cual tiene los símbolos de Alfa y Omega en la parte superior.

 **¿?: Hola que tal, no espera visitas pero sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar** – se inclino formalmente – **ya que están aquí puedo contarles unas historias para pasar el rato –** Se oye quejas de parte de los invitados y un "aburrido" al fondo – **… ¡SILENCIO! –** grito golpeando su báculo e inmediatamente todos se callaron – **ugh… como** **iba diciendo les contare unas historias, seis en realidad.**

Y como arte de magia aparecieron seis esferas alrededor del sujeto las cuales contenías siluetas de criaturas distintas.

 **¿?:** **Les contare las historias de mis seis guerreros, sus vidas, sus luchas, sus alegrías, sus sufrimientos, de cada uno y como eso los llevo a donde están ahora, pero antes de comenzar deben saber algo; este no es el único universo, existen millones y cada uno de mis guerreros pertenece a un universo diferente, así que ninguno de ellos se conocen… por ahora. Y en cuanto a mi identidad… –** Todos se acercan lentamente para escuchar – **no se los diré.**

 **** _PLAM!_

Se escucho como los invitados se cayeron de espaldas cuando fueron tomados del pelo mientras el misterioso sujeto se reía entre dientes.

 **¿?: Bueno, comenzaremos por el principio, miren atentamente.**

Una de las esferas se sitúa al frente de nuestro anfitrión la cual la coge y comienza a iluminarse poco a poco hasta que…

* * *

Hola que tal soy nuevo en esto del fanfiction y he decidido crear esta historia que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza y este solo en la introducción (Aunque corta lo se) las historias las subiré en los siguientes capítulos pero debo decirles que no serán historias clichés ya que me gusta variar y no seguir lo común.

Se despide THE ONLY 95.


	2. El Humano: El domador del fuego

Hola que tal soy yo su escritor favorito (ok no) THE ONLY 95 y como lo prometido es deuda, bueno sin más preámbulos he aquí el fic.

* * *

 **EL HUMANO: EL DOMADOR DEL FUEGO**

El planeta tierra un mundo maravilloso y a la misma vez oscuro; corrompido por el ser humano, pero dejaremos eso de lado. Nos ubicaremos esencialmente en un hospital o más específicamente en un cuarto del hospital, en la cual vemos a un chico de 19 años postrado en una camilla mientras esperaba a llegue su tiempo de partir de este mundo.

Se preguntaran el porqué esta en ese estado, pues primero conozcamos al joven cuyo nombre es Steven, hermano mayor que se preocupa mucho por sus hermanitos; su hermanito de 5 años y su hermanita de 3 años. Cuatro meses atrás le detectaron cáncer avanzado al estomago en todo ese tiempo el sentía solo molestias pero a medida que las molestias se convirtieron en dolores fuertes lo llevaron a un chequeo, basta decir que la mayoría de sus familiares se preocuparon cuando dieron la noticia el mismo día que lo internaron.

Ahora el joven solo podía oír el llanto de sus padres, hermanos, amigos y familiares ya que hace unos momentos les dijo que quería estar sus últimos minutos solo ya que no los soportaba ver llorar por él ya que su pensamiento es [No me preocupa la muerte sino a los que dejo atrás con mi partida] y en realidad tenía razón, se preocupaba por sus hermanitos ya que él los quería ver crecer, pero lo que el más quería era cambiar el mundo para bien por sus hermanos lamentablemente eso ahora le es imposible.

Comienza a escuchar que los llantos van bajando la intensidad poco a poco, el sueño lo vence y lo último que ve es un sujeto con una capucha y una hoz acercándose lentamente.

 **¿?:** **Yo no haría eso si fuera tu.**

Se ve a una _``persona´´_ con unas ropas que pareciesen de alguien de la realeza con su báculo apoyado a un lado de la silla en la cual estaba sentado leyendo una revista médica de remedios naturales para tener una vida larga y sana… algo irónico.

 **Muerte** : …

 **¿?: Él es necesario, si lo matas estarás condenando no solo su vida sino la de todos.**

 **Muerte** : …

 **¿?: Como que mejor para ti, para tú información por todos me refiero a tu vida, la mía así como la de nuestros hermanos.**

 **Muerte** : …

 **¿?: No me vengas con eso de que no puedes hacer nada sabes muy bien que tú tienes el control en el campo de la vida y de la muerte.**

 **Muerte** : …

 **¿?: ¿Algo a cambio?...ugh déjame pensar, ya se te puedo ofrecer un planeta árido para ti solo sé que te gustan ese tipo de ambientes.**

 **Muerte** : …

 **¿?: ¿Eso es enserio?... que gustos más raros tienes.**

 **Muerte** : …

 **¿?: Ya ya ya no es necesario recurrir a los insultos. Supongo que son tus gustos –** chasqueando los dedos hiso aparecer una gran cantidad de revistas en el aire las cuales terminaron a manos de la muerte que solo soltó una risa tenebrosa y se fue como un humo negro por la ventana.

Al sujeto del báculo le dio escalofríos pero luego se concentro en el chico que estaba en la camilla.

 **¿?: Si supieras que tu vida costo unas revistas de… AAAAAHHHHH! No quiero ni pensarlo pero bueno a lo que vinimos.**

Se acerco a Steven y puso sus manos en su frente recitando unas palabras desconocidas para cualquier ser viviente.

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a brillar de un color rojo hasta apagarse gradualmente.

 **¿?: Bueno con eso ya podrás defenderte de los peligros que se avecinan en el nuevo mundo que vas a ir aunque tú mismo tendrás que aprender a usarlos, lo siguiente es mandarte a ese mundo. –** reuniendo toda su energía en sus manos la lanzo hacia Steven para que luego el desapareciera sin dejar rastros – **te esperan retos difíciles mi joven guerrero, se que podrás superarlos cuento contigo ya que de ti dependen varias vidas al igual que los otros –** en eso cuando se da la vuelta para irse se tropieza y cae de cara; al levantarse ve una de las revistas que se cayeron y que estaba abierta justo en una página un poco escandalosa **– … ¡MALDITO SEAS HERMANO TÚ Y TUS ENFERMOS FETICHES VAS A VER TE VOY A ENVIAR LA CUENTA DEL PSICOLOGO!**

 **OoOoOoO**

Mientras a cierta persona se le pasa su momento de ira vamos a otro mundo para ser más específicos a un bosque en el cual podemos encontrar a una criatura bípeda recostada en un árbol que parece como si estuviera descansando.

 **Steven** : Ugh mi cabeza – miro alrededor – ¿Dónde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en una camilla en el hospital y… ¡NO PUEDE SER YA ME MORI! Esperen un momento – se piñizca la cara – Au! eso dolió bueno no estoy muerto pero… ¿dónde estoy y que hago en un bosque? no creo que para ahorrarse el funeral me tiraron acá y por la flojera de cavar solo me dejaron en el suelo… naa no creo que mi familia sea capas de eso – en eso suena su estomago – pero que raro por qué no me duele el estomago se supone que tengo o tenía cáncer, pero bueno mejor no me hago problemas voy a buscar a alguien que me ayude a encontrar mi hogar.

Nuestro amigo seguía caminado en búsqueda de ayuda ignorando que un grupo de lobos de madera lo seguían de cerca pero con cuidado ya que al nunca ver a un tipo de criatura así dudaban en atacar o no.

* * *

Que tal para responder algunas de sus dudas que se estarán haciendo, este no es el típico fanfic en el cual llega un humano conoce a las mane6, se hace amigo, se enamoran y bla bla bla, ya hay muchos de esos. Serán 6 diferentes sagas de nuestros guerreros y cada una tendrá su propio estilo sin dejar de lado la acción e historia que se desarrolla en cada uno de ellos, claro que no faltara el humor XD.

BUENO SE DESPIDE SU ESCRITOR THE ONLY 95 NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. (No se olviden comentar ayuda a darme un motivo para escribir y no sean crueles soy nuevo en esto pero todas la sugerencias, criticas y correcciones ortográfica son bien recibidas así que no sean tímidos en dar su opinión no me molestare ni los ofenderé eso si claro, sin insultar)


	3. Pelea en el bosque

**X** : * _Pensando*_

 **X** _:_ Hablando

 **X** : **Ser sobrenatural hablando**

* * *

Continuando con nuestro desdichado protagonista que era seguido por una manada de timber wolf sin que él lo supiera, por ahora.

 **Steven:** Que raro es este bosque, luce muy diferente a los que regularmente veo… no sé porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

 _Crack!_

El sonido de una rama crujiendo llamo su atención. Miro hacia atrás en la dirección del sonido en la parte oscura del bosque; vio varios ojos de un color verde brillante mirándolo fijamente

 **Steven:** …ugh – paso saliva – _*muy bien de algo te sirvieron ver todos esos programas de supervivencia es que hay que alejarse muy despacio sin darles la espalda*_ – pero como la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy día, los lobos al ser descubiertos comenzaron aullar dando la señal de atacar – ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Y así comenzó la persecución del ser bípedo por los timber wolf, esquivando a diestra y siniestra las ramas y todo tipo de obstáculos sin mirar atrás.

 **Steven:** _*¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan rápido y ágil?, debe de ser la adrenalina*_ – pensó el humano que en ese momento logro divisar un gran árbol no tan lejos de su posición – _*eso me servirá los lobos no son buenos trepando*_ – con una gran destreza que ni el mismo se cría que tenia; no es que fuera flojo solo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer deportes tan exigentes como la gran mayoría.

Una vez arriba del árbol se dedico a recuperar el aliento que le hacía falta y recuperar el ritmo cardiaco, ya que no todos los días corres por tu vida para evitar que te coman. Ya más tranquilo pudo ver mejor a sus perseguidores llevándose una gran sorpresa.

 **Steven:** Esos son unos lobos de… ¿madera? – Dijo sin poder creerlo – es oficial sigo en el hospital dopado o algo por el estilo.

Los timber wolf solo se dedicaron a rodear el árbol esperando a su presa, mientras que nuestro desdichado humano ve la idea de baja del árbol como un suicidio hasta que…

 **¿?:** ¡AYUDA!

Steven escucho alegrándose de que no sea la única persona en ese bosque, lamentablemente no fue el único que escucho el pedido de ayuda ya que los lobos de madera fueron hacia la dirección no precisamente para ayudar.

El pelinegro bajo con cuidado del árbol una vez que los lobos se alejaron.

 **Steven:** Hora de irse – pero después de dos pasos se detuvo y miro hacia la dirección donde se fueron los timber wolf, luego hacia donde se iba a ir, de nuevo hacia la otra dirección y así hasta que – …me voy a arrepentir de esto luego pero no hay de otra – Se fue corriendo hacia donde se fueron los timber wolf para ayudar a la persona en peligro; aunque muchos lo verían como ir hacia su propio funeral, para él era una posibilidad de salvar una vida y si no hacía por lo menos el intento su conciencia no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

.

No muy lejos de ahí vemos a un poni de color marrón oscuro con la crin de color mostaza claro y una cutie mark de una mapa con una brújula al medio, pero lo más resaltante es que este poni se encontraba debajo de una carreta a la cual le faltaba una rueda; esa carreta llevaba unas cuantas cosas de artesanía de madera.

 **¿?:** ¡AYUDA! – paro sus gritos de socorro cuando vio un arbusto temblar – oh gracias creí que iba estar en este bosque a expensas de un depredador – hablo el poni más tranquilo – si fueras tan amable de sacarme esta carreta de encima… – su voz se fue apagando cuando vio una manada de lobos de madera saliendo de los arbustos y yendo a su dirección – …¡AYUDA!

Uno de los lobos se prepara para saltar hacia el indefenso poni que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de evitar su fatídico destino.

 **¿?:** No quiero morir, no ahora ni siquiera le he dicho a mi novia que la amor… espera un minuto ni siquiera tengo novia… ¡AUN NO QUIERO MORIR!

El lobo salto preparando sus dientes para encajar en el cuello del poni pero es interceptado por un puñetazo en su hocico mandándolo a volar en dirección a un árbol y destrozándose al impacto.

 **Steven:** ¡AH MI MANO! – Se quejo sobándose su mano para calmar el dolor el cual termino muy rápido; una vez hecho eso se concentro mirando directamente a los ojos de los timber wolf – si van a matarlo será sobre mi cadáver – y como si los lobos de madera lo entendieran se abalanzaron sobre él – _*que obedientes… para que hablaste estúpido*_

Eran un total de 10 lobos si contamos al que seguía hecho pedazos bajo el árbol; nuestro protagonista esquivo a 4, salto encima del quinto para tomar impulso y pasar por encima del resto, cayendo detrás de toda la manada.

 **Steven:** _*No sé como hice eso, creo que fue suerte ojala me dure*_

Uno de los lobos se abalanzo sobre Steven, pero reacciono rápido, se agacho; una vez el lobo estando arriba de él, le tiro un puñetazo directo al estomago del lobo de madera destrozándolo.

Lo que más le sorprendió es que ya no sentía dolor como la primera vez que golpeo a uno de ellos.

 **Steven:** Quien es el siguiente – dijo seriamente tomando una pose de combate como había visto en las películas y moviendo su mano incitándolos a acercarse.

Pero algo que no tomo en cuenta nuestro amigo es que los lobos son los animales más inteligentes y organizados a la hora de cazar, aprenden de sus errores e inventan otra manera de someter a las presas, y los lobos de madera no son ajenos a estas características.

Los 8 lobos restantes comenzaron a rodear a nuestro protagonista y se abalanzaron de a uno sobre el humano el cual los esquivaba con dificultad ya que lo atacaban de todos los ángulos.

 **Steven:** _*Rayos no debí confiarme, si sigo así solo me cansare*_ – pensó al esquivar un zarpazo muy cerca a su estomago – _*tengo que ir a la ofensiva*_

Dos lobos aprovecharon el momento de su distracción y atacaron por sorpresa de ángulos diferentes, aunque la sorpresa era para ellos ya el joven pelinegro salto justo a tiempo haciendo que los dos lobos chocaran entre sí y estando en el aire aprovecho para terminar aplastando con sus pies la cabeza de ambos lobos contra el suelo quedando solo 6 de ellos.

Ajeno a toda la pelea un espectador veía estupefacto el combate entre esa extraña criatura contra los lobos de madera; no tardo mucho en que se le introdujera el miedo al saber que haría la criatura con él si lograba ganar a los timber wolf. Estuvo tan anonadado cuando apareció la criatura al principio que no oyó cuando dijo que no dejaría que lo maten.

 **¿?:** _*No importa quién gane no quiero morir*_ – pensó temeroso el poni.

Mientras uno sigue metido en sus pensamientos, nos vamos donde el humano cansado y jadeando el cual logro destrozar a otros 5 lobos pero no sin antes recibir un par de arañazos y mordidas no tan letales en el brazo; si se preguntan cómo lo hiso es fácil solo tuvo que tener mucha paciencia y esperar el momento adecuado para golpearlos, aunque solo le faltaba uno, este ultimo le estaba causando más problemas que el resto ya que al parecer era el alfa de la manada y calculaba sus ataques para no ser un blanco fácil para el humano como el resto de sus compañeros caídos.

 **Steven:** _*Ya no puedo más, estoy exhausto*_ – se encontraba jadeando de cansancio – _*ese lobo sí que me está dando problemas, debe haber una forma de bajar sus defensas*_

Metido en sus pensamientos nuestro protagonista no se percato de que el lobo se abalanzo sobre él y en un intento rápido por protegerse se tiro al suelo y cogió una rama la cual lo puso en las fauces del animal para impedir una mordida a la yugular.

 **Steven:** ¡YA TE TENGO MALDITO! – tirándole un puñetazo el cual le arranco la cabeza que salió volando unos cuantos metros de ahí y el cuerpo se deshizo en varios trozos de madera; el humano se irguió lentamente con dolor y cansancio en el rostro – _*por fin se termino*_ – dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que pedía ayuda solo para ver a un poni debajo de una carreta temblando – _*se fue sin darme por lo menos las gracias y dejando a su poni debajo de la carreta que maldito*_

Se acerco a la carreta para levantarla y ver al animal temblando de miedo con una expresión de terror puro.

 **Steven:** Ya todo paso amiguito no tienes que tener miedo – hablo amablemente para calmar al animal.

 **¿?:** Po.. po… por favor no me co.. co … comas

Si alguna persona le hubiera dicho que despertaría en un bosque en el cual habitaban lobos de madera a los cuales se enfrentaría sin tener idea de cómo pelear y solo para salvar a un poni parlante, se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona pero ahora no sabía ni que pensar. Estando frente a un animal parlante la acción más lógica seria…

 **Steven:** ¡UN ANIMAL QUE HABLA ESO ES COSA DEL DEMONIO! – aunque en realidad lo más lógico sería capturarlo, llevarlo a los científicos y ganar un buen billete.

 **¿?:** ¡A QUIEN LE DICES ANIMAL! – grito ofendido dejando todo su temor ante la extraña criatura.

 **Steven:** Obviamente a ti pero me sorprende que haya animales que hablen aparte de los humanos – le respondió… aunque le parecía loco hablar con un poni.

 **¿?:** ¿Que son los humanos?

 **Steven:** Pues criaturas como yo.

 **¿?:** Nunca he visto o he oído hablar de criaturas como tú.

 **Steven:** …¿Nunca? – el poni negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido vemos al humano llevándose una mano a la frente y apoyándose en un árbol – _*¿donde carajos estoy?, me quiero ir de aquí o si es un mal sueño quiero despertarme de una vez*_

 **¿?:** Bueno olvidando lo de hace un momento – dijo el poni que quedo un poco confundido por la reacción del humano – mi nombre es North Star – se presento el poni.

 **Steven:** _*Estrella del note en ingles que raro nombre*_ el mío es Steven mucho gusto.

 **North Star:** Steven que raro nombre nunca lo he escuchado.

 **Steven:** Jejeje de donde vengo es común, bueno que paso para que estés debajo de una carreta llena de cachivaches.

 **North Star:** ¡NO SON CACHIVACHES! – Grito, luego se aclaro la garganta – Son decoraciones y para que sepas la rueda de mi carreta se salió mientras iba hacia mi casa en Ponyville para descansar y gracias por cierto por ayudarme.

Antes de que Steven preguntara sobre esa tal Ponyville el suelo tembló y vieron como todas las ramas se juntaron así como la cabeza del lobo alfa de la manada para formar un gran timber wolf del tamaño de un árbol.

 **Steven:** ¡QUE ACASO NO SE PUEDEN MORIR DE UNA VEZ! – Vocifero ya arto de esas bestias de madera – escóndete yo me hago cargo de él.

 **North Star:** Que acaso estás loco esa cosa te triplica en tamaño y tú quieres enfrentarlo – antes de que continuara hablando el humano le dirigió una mirada de que confiara en él; aunque con dudas el poni acepto la opción – suerte – fue lo que dijo antes de esconderse detrás de un árbol.

 **Steven:** _*Ojala sea cierto eso que dicen que mientras más alto más fuerte es la caída*_ Muy bien pedazo de madera superdesarrollada veamos si me atinas – lo desafío.

Lastimosamente cometió el mismo error de confiarse porque en unos segundos una cola lo golpeo mandándolo a estrellar contra un árbol, aunque se paro pero con todo el cuerpo adolorido.

 **Steven:** _*Esto va a doler mañana si es que hay un mañana para mí*_ – no le dio tiempo de alistarse porque recibió otro golpe con el hocico del animal, después otro con su pata y así sucesivamente hasta dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo – _*ese lobo solo está jugando conmigo por la humillación que le hice pasar*_

Cuando el timber wolf se dio cuenta que ya era hora de terminar con la criatura que lo saco de sus casillas, abrió la mandíbula listo para terminar con su vida hasta que un poni se subió encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo con una piedra en los ojo.

 **North Star:** No te dejare que lo mates – el lobo agito su cabeza haciendo que el poni se valla contra el suelo siendo el siguiente objetivo.

 **Steven:** No – viendo como se acercaba el lobo al poni que lo había defendido; lastimosamente su cuerpo adolorido no lo dejaba moverse muy bien – ¡NO! – en eso sintió como algo ardía dentro de él, una llama que le incitaba a seguí peleando, se irguió rápidamente, fue corriendo en dirección donde estaba el lobo, salto lo más alto que pudo preparando para darle un golpe con su puño el cual sin darse cuenta estaba envuelto en fuego – ¡NOOOOOO! – el timber wolf volteo hacia donde provenía el grito solo para que el puño le diera de lleno contra su rostro despedazándolo y quemándolo a la vez.

North Star vio todo con un gran asombro de cómo la criatura bípeda destruía a un timber wolf gigante de un solo golpe con su puño envuelto en fuego.

Una vez acabado el ataque, Steven se quedo parado en el mismo lugar sintiendo como el cansancio lo vencía desplomándose contra el piso; lo último que escucho fue a North Star llamandolo…

* * *

Quería hacerlo más largo el capitulo y lo hice 2000 palabra, bueno quería saludar a **luisangelkstnda** por su comentario que me motivo a seguir escribiendo y bueno sin nada más que agregar se despide **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego.


	4. Rodeado de ponis

Que tal los saluda su escritor **THE ONLY 95** , antes que nada deben saber que no soy muy bueno con los nombre me tomo 30 min en pensar el nombre del poni con sus cachivaches.

 **North Star:** QUE SON DECORACION!

Y tu como llegaste aquí,… mejor no me respondas quiero conservar mi salud mental. Bueno sin más distracciones he aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Vemos al humano en un cuarto, recostado en una cama muy pequeña para su tamaño, tanto así que sobresalían sus brazos y piernas.

 **Steven:** Aaggg me duele todo el cuerpo – dijo mirando alrededor – _*ya se está haciendo costumbre esto de desmayarme y aparecer en otro lugar*_

En eso nuestro héroe escucha pasos que vienen directo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba; se puso en alerta levantándose solo para aguantar todo el dolor de su cuerpo y percatarse que estaba vendado sus brazos y el pecho.

 **North Star:** Ya era hora que levantaras – hablo el poni que entro tranquilamente al cuarto – por cierto no te caería nada mal bajar un poco de peso creo que más fácil es pelear con el timber wolf que traerte aquí.

 **Steven:** Jajaja que gracioso estas – fingió una pequeña risa – por cierto ¿dónde estoy?

 **North Star:** Estas en mi hogar aquí en Ponyville, por suerte nadie te vio.

 **Steven:** Y como me trajiste a tu hogar sin que nadie me viera.

 **North Star:** No fue fácil pero me las arregle – inflo su pecho de orgullo y se llevo un casco al pecho – después de que te desmallaste repare mi carreta y te metí en ella, por suerte traje una manta así que te cubrí para que nadie te viera cuando pase por el pueblo.

 **Steven:** En resumen me trajiste como si fuera una pila de tus cachivaches.

 **North Star:** ¡QUE SON DECORACIONES! _``coff´´ ``coff´´_ pero se puede decir que si por ese estilo.

Steven escucha muchas voces y pisadas fuera de su cuarto así que caminado despacio, con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda del poni; llega a la ventana para asomarse con cuidado y quedarse anonadado con lo que vio.

 **Steven:** No puedo creerlo – y en definitiva era imposible creer que había varios ponis de distintos colores y unas marcas muy raras en sus flacos, pero lo que lo sorprendió es que actuaran como humanos, conversando, vendiendo productos, etc – _*creo que voy a vomitar arcoíris con tantos colores que veo*_

 **North Star:** Pues créelo, estamos en Ponyville uno de los pueblos en donde habitamos nosotros los terrestre.

 **Steven:** ¿A qué te refieres con terrestres? – pregunto tensando al poni.

 **North Star:** A pues… bueno… veras…

 **¿?:** ¡REUNIROS HERMANOS MÍOS! – habla en el estrado un poni de pelaje azul oscuro y crin negra, con una cutie mark de una Bocina.

Ya que la casa de North estaba cerca de la alcaldía se podía ver al poni en medio del estrado llamando a todos. North Star puso una cara de fastidio que no paso desapercibido por Steven, el cual dirigió su mirada interesado en lo que diría el poni en el estrado.

 **¿?:** ¡HERMANOS YA HEMOS SOPORTADO DE QUE NOS MENOSPRECIEN, NOS TRATEN COMO INÚTILES SOLO POR SER TERRESTRES! – los ponis que lo escuchaban atentos le daban la razón – ¡LOS VOLADORES SOLO POR QUE CONTROLAN EL CLIMA CREEN QUE LA MAYOR PARTE DE NUESTROS CULTIVOS QUE TRABAJAMOS CON MUCHO ESFUERZO LES PERTENECEN O LOS MÁGICOS AVARICIOSOS QUE NOS QUIEREN PAGAR UNA MISERIA POR LOS ALIMENTOS QUE CULTIVAMOS! – todos los ponis comenzaron hablar mal de los voladores y los mágicos – ¡POR ESO HERMANOS MÍOS LES DIGO YA NO MÁS, YA NO MÁS INJUSTICIA, YA NO MÁS SER LOS SIRVIENTES DE ELLOS, DEBEMOS LEVANTARNOS LOS SUPERAMOS EN NUMERO, TENEMOS FUERZA Y TENEMOS NUESTRO PROPIO REINO, ES HORA DE TOMAR LO QUE NOS PERTENECE POR DERECHO, COMO DEBIERON HACERLO NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS, DEBEMOS ALZARNOS EN ARMAS! – los ponis gritaban y golpeaban sus cascos contra el suelo apoyando al poni del estrado.

Steven oía todo sorprendido, frente a él había un poni que incitaba a los demás a la guerra con los voladores y los mágicos de los cuales él no tenía idea de quienes eran, pero algo en todo ese discurso le recordó a la historia de la humanidad ya que siempre así comenzaban los problemas, solo con una persona (tómese como ejemplo a Hitler) o en este caso un poni.

 **Steven:** ¿Quién es él y por todo ese odio contra los voladores y los mágicos, a todo esto quienes son los voladores y los mágicos?

 **North Star** : ufff … creo que tenias que enterarte de un modo u otro – hablo un poco triste el poni – primero al quien ves hay es Just Light y es nuestro líder por votación.

 **Steven:** ¡ESCOGIERON COMO LÍDER A UN LOCO ANARQUISTA! – le grito indignado.

 **North Star:** Shitt… no grites y para que lo sepas él no era así en un principio; él era justo y tolerante con todos, incluso llego a proponer una alianza con los voladores y los mágicos para…

 **Steven:** Antes que continúes ¿Quiénes son los voladores y los mágicos?

 **North Star:** Pues los voladores son pegasos y los mágicos son unicornios que como los llaman hacen magia con sus cuernos.

 **Steven:** … me estas tomando el pelo cierto, ahora me vas a decir que existen las hadas, dragones, trolls y manticoras.

 **North Star:** Pues de hecho si existen – le respondió normalmente.

 **Steven:** … mejor continua _*cada vez estoy pensando que sigo en el hospital en una especie de coma, ojala no dure mucho*_

 **North Star:** Como te iba diciendo Just Light nuestro líder propuso la idea de crear una alianza con los demás, se iban a reunir el junto con los otros líderes de los voladores y los mágicos en un lugar arbitrario para las 3 razas, pero cuando volvió no parecía el mismo, comenzó a hablar mal de las demás razas y propuso ideas que iban desde no tener contacto con ellos hasta ideas bélicas, eso comenzó hace 3 meses cuando volvió de la reunión la cual obviamente fracaso.

 **Steven:** ¿Y porque tanto odio a los otros?

 **North Star:** Eso se remonta a nuestros antepasados, cuando todos nosotros vivíamos juntos, pero los conflictos aparecieron con esa helada, los antiguos líderes de cada raza quienes eran Princess Platinum de los mágicos, Chancellor Puddinghead de los terrestres y Commander Hurricane de los voladores fueron a buscar nuevas tierras pero nunca volvieron ni se supo de ellos y para evitar una guerra cada raza tomo caminos separados, pero nos dimos cuenta de que cada uno depende del otro así que llegamos a algo parecido a un acuerdo pero no una alianza; también mantener el contacto con el resto de razas al mínimo y con eso llegamos hasta donde estamos ahora.

 **Steven:** ¿Y tú qué opinas de todo esto, estas del lado de tu raza en apoyar la guerra?

 **North Star:** En realidad no sabría que decirte – respondió desviando la mirada – todos siempre dicen que los voladores son presumidos y los mágicos se creen superiores al resto, pero nunca he conocido a ninguno de ellos así que no sé si me están diciendo la verdad o solo son prejuicios.

 **Steven:** Buena respuesta ni yo lo habría dicho mejor – en eso el humano comienza a sentir el cuerpo adolorido y se sienta en la cama – creo que aun no me recupere del todo jejeje.

 **North Star:** Sera mejor que descanses y mañana me cuentas eso de tus poderes que tienes.

 **Steven:** ¿Poderes? Por si yo no tengo agg… – un dolor por toda su espalda le obligo a echarse.

 **North Star:** Mejor descansa ya hablaremos mañana – dicho esto el poni se retiro dejando a nuestro protagonista con ideas sobre el problema que está atravesando ese mundo.

 **Steven:** Enserio a este lugar le falta Armonía para ser perfecto – dicho esto se quedo dormido.

* * *

Acá termina el capitulo y como habrán visto en este mundo no existen las princesas y por lo vista tampoco las mane 6, pero averiguaremos más el próximo capítulo.

Se despide **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego.


	5. ¡EVITEMOS UNA GUERRA!

Había pasado 3 horas desde que el humano pelinegro se volvió a echar a dormir; en eso un poni entra al cuarto con una bandeja en su lomo, después se acerca al humano lo mueve levemente.

 **North Star:** Ya levántate es hora de comer.

 **Steven:** Cinco minutas más mama, no quiero ir a la escuela.

 **North Star:** … ¡QUE TE LEVANTES MIERDA NO SOY TU MADRE!

 **Steven:** Agg mi oído que no dijiste que no hay que gritar – miro la bandeja de comida – o gracias amigo ya me moría de hambre desde que desperté en el bosque – en eso siente que el poni se le queda mirando, lo cual hace sentirlo incomodo – ¿qué?

 **North Star:** Bueno esperaba que rechazaras la comida ya que no tienes aspecto de herbívoro.

 **Steven:** A pues en realidad los humanos somos omnívoros ósea que comemos de todo verduras, frutas y carne; aunque me sorprende que no tengas miedo de mi sabiendo que podría ser un carnívoro.

 **North Star:** De haberlo sido ya me hubieras comido no es así, además no pareces un asesino a suelto.

 **Steven:** Buen punto – le dio la razón el chico mientras comía una manzana.

 **North Star:** También tengo otra curiosidad – Steven dejo de comer para prestarle atención – ¿acaso todos los humanos tienen poderes o hacen magia?

 **Steven:** No te entiendo.

 **North Star:** Cuando golpeaste al gigante timber wolf vi que tu… a… ¿casco?

 **Steven:** Se dice mano o en caso que la cierre seria puño – explica esto mostrando su mano y cerrándola.

 **North Star:** Entendido, cuando golpeaste al timber wolf vi que tu puño se envolvió en fuego – el pelinegro lo vio con escepticismo – acaso todos los humanos hacen eso.

 **Steven:** No, de hecho eso no sería considerado normal para los humanos, pero ahora que lo dices cuando vi que ese timber wolf te iba a atacar sentí algo dentro de mí que me impulsaba a luchar – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.

 **North Star:** Pues gracia por salvarme amigo… si me consideras tu amigo cierto.

 **Steven:** Estas bromeando, después de lo que pasamos y que me ayudaste a mi también, estaría loco si no te considerara mi amigo.

 **North Star:** ¿Eso es un sí?

 **Steven:** Por supuesto – afirmo feliz.

 **North Star:** Gracias – también mostro una sonrisa – pero igual sigo en deuda contigo así que no te molestes en pedirme un favor que estaré dispuesto a ayudare en todo lo que pueda sin rechistar.

 **Steven:** jejeje… mira tal vez con un polo nuevo para reemplazar el que tengo ahora que quedo en mal estado por esos Timberwolves – vio con pena como su polo tenía varios rasguños.

Acto seguido el poni saco un polo nuevo de quien sabe donde igual al original que tenia Steven.

 **North Star:** Considéralo con un obsequio aun te debo un favor – le entrego el polo a Steven – por suerte tengo un amigo que trabaja con telas y le pedí que hiciera uno igual, lo bueno es que le dije que era un polo para un minotauro que me encontró en el bosque y me ayudo, para que no haga más preguntas.

 **Steven:** _*Nota mental agregar a otro animal mitológico en este loco mundo*_ – pensó al hacerse más la idea de que no estaba en coma sino en otro mundo – está igual al original con todo y el logo gracias, a pero ya que te respondí algunas preguntas sobre mi raza quisiera que me contestaras sobre la tuya.

 **North Star:** Pues déjame sacarte de tus dudas amigo.

 **Steven:** ¿Que es ese dibujo que llevan en sus flancos?, por lo visto todos los ponis que vi lo tienen, ¿acaso es algún tipo de tatuaje?

 **North Star:** A eso se llama cutie mark y representa nuestros talento de cada uno y como te habrás dado cuenta algunos no las tenemos, solo aparece cuando descubrimos nuestro talentos y como veras la mía es un mapa con una brújula al medio, eso significa que soy bueno leyendo mapas y ubicando direcciones para guiarme hacia donde quiero ir. Me es muy útil para viajar de pueblo en pueblo para vender mis decoraciones de madera; los voladores y los mágicos también tienen sus cutie mark.

 **Steven:** Ya entiendo, esa era la única duda que tenia _*Si los humanos tendríamos esas marcas, que fácil sería la vida*_

En eso se escucharon gritos y ovaciones afuera del cuarto, pronunciando el nombre de Just Light a todo pulmón.

 **Steven:** Que ese tipo nunca se cansa o que.

 **North Star:** Lamentablemente no se puede y algo me dice que una guerra se aproxima, es una lástima que no podamos hacerles cambiar de opinión – dijo con pena el poni.

A nuestro protagonista se le enciende el foco y una sonrisa confirma que la idea que tiene la cual llego como una epifanía es grandiosa.

 **Steven:** ¡ESO ES, COMO PUDE ESTAR TAN CIEGO! – grito parándose muy animado de la cama.

 **North Star:** No grites, ahora que te ocurre.

 **Steven:** Tú – apunto con el dedo a North – dijiste que el contacto que mantienen con la otras razas es mínimo no es así – el poni asiente con su cabeza – también dicen los otros terrestres que los voladores son presumidos y los mágicos se creen superiores al resto.

 **North Star:** Creo que ya me perdí.

 **Steven:** Por favor North – con ambas manos sostuvo la cabeza del equino – usa las pocas neuronas que tienes – se escucho un _``oye´´_ de parte de North – y conecta los puntos.

 **North Star:** … aun no lo entiendo.

Tanto Steven como el autor de este fic se dan una facepalm.

 **Steven:** _*Por favor mantén la calma, ya mucha práctica tuviste con tus hermanos*_ … dime como pueden saber cómo son los voladores y los mágicos sin que tengan contacto con ellos.

 **North Star:** Oooooooh, ya entendí eso significa que todo lo que dicen son solo prejuicios – por fin llego a comprender lo que quería decir el humano.

 **Steven:** Exacto y en cuanto a mi plan es salir afuera del territorio de los terrestres y pedir ayuda a las otras razas para evitar una guerra y por ende muertes de gente o mejor dicho ponis inocentes.

 **North Star:** … ¡ESTAS LOCO, QUIERES SALIR AFUERA!

 **Steven:** Oye tu no me puedes decir que estoy loco, solo mi psiquiatra y en cuanto a mi plan si, voy a salir.

 **North Star:** Sabes que tendrías que pasar por el bosque Everfree y créeme los lobos de madera no son los únicos animales peligrosos hay – trato de hacer que Steven entre en razón – aparte necesitas un guía experto en mapas si no quieres perderte.

 **Steven:** Primero que nada valla nombrecito para un bosque extremadamente peligroso, segundo yo conozco a alguien suficientemente loco como para guiarme en mi misión.

 **North Star:** A si, para tu información eres nuevo acá y al único que conoces es a mí… – se quedo callado hasta que la respuesta le llego sola – ¡NO, NI LOCO VUELVO A ESE BOSQUE!

 **Steven:** Acaso tú no dijiste _``sigo en deuda contigo así que no te molestes en pedirme un favor que estaré dispuesto a ayudare en todo lo que pueda sin rechistar´´,_ he – dijo el humano con burla mirando al poni con una ceja alzada.

Acto seguido vemos al poni azotándose la cabeza contra la pared recitando las palabras _``PORQUE HABLASTE, PORQUE HABLASTE, PORQUE HABLASTE´´_

 **Steven:** _*Jajaja el pez por la boca muere o en este caso el poni*_ , bueno amigo mío alista tus maletas y tu carreta que este va a ser un largo viaje para evitar una guerra – dicho esto alzo el puño en señal de victoria mientas vemos al poni en una esquina llorando cómicamente.

 **North Star:** _*Porque a mi*_ – pensó el desdichado poni.

…

Mientras que en el estrado una vez acabado el discurso del poni se fue de ahí con sus guardias siguiéndoles hasta una carroza en donde entran los ponis y Just se sienta mientras se sirve una copa de vino.

 **Just Light:** _*Estos ponis son más fáciles de manipular de lo que pensé*_ – abrió un poco la ventana de la carrosa viendo como los pobladores se retiraban – _*el amo estará complacido con mis avances, ojala que el resto también haga su trabajo*_ – cerro la ventana y le dio un trago a su licor – _*pronto, muy pronto estallara una guerra y nosotros resurgiremos*_

Se puede ver como la pata en donde sostenía la copa el poni comienza a segregar un líquido oscuro, el cual es notado por sus guardias, pero lejos de asustarse, ellos solo sonríen cómplices de aquel poni.

* * *

He aquí el fin del capítulo, quisiera agradecer a mi profesor de filosofía y su tema del racismo y los prejuicios que tenemos de otras persona eso me inspiro para hace parte del fic y también como se habrán dado cuenta con la imagen de portada cada símbolo representa a cada uno de nuestros guerreros, haber traten de adivinar las otras especies les reto (obviamente la mano envuelta en llamas es el humano).

Se despide **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego.

Posdata: No olviden dejar sus Reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.


	6. Conflicto, problemas y ¿Un pegaso?

MLP no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectiva creadora quien es… (Voltea su cabeza a cierta dirección) ¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto?

Se puede ver el logo de fanfiction con piernas, brazos y sosteniendo una escopeta con la cual estaba apuntando a nuestro querido escritor y ante la pregunta que le formulo el susodicho simplemente asintió.

Ufff… ok, a su respectiva creadora quien es Lauren Faust y la empresa Hasbro, a mí solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes que invente, además hago esto sin fines de lucro y para entretener al lector (si me pagaran dejaría la universidad y de trabajar ¬_¬), muy bien contento.

El logo de fanfiction simplemente desaparece como un fantasma dejando al escritor más tranquilo.

Aaaaa… , lo que tiene que hacer uno para que no le vuelen los sesos o le metan una denuncia, pero bueno dejando eso de lado continuemos con el fic.

* * *

Es otro día normal en el pueblo de Ponyville; las aves cantan, los potrillos juegan y un poni con cara de perdedor se encontraba jalando una carreta la cual tenía un bulto tapado con una manta.

Dicho poni con la carreta se dirigía al bosque Everfree, si un día normal para todos.

 **North Star:** Sigo creyendo que esta es una muy mala idea, además que vencieras a una manada de timber wolf no nos asegura que puedas con las otras criaturas del bosque.

 **Steven:** Dime tienes otra idea porque estoy abierto a recibir muchas sugerencias – hablo bajo el humano oculto por la manta – y para tu información estamos haciendo esto para salvar vidas o quieres ver morir a tu gente – dijo seriamente – que haya potrillos huérfanos, ver cadáveres y heridos por cada lugar al que vallas.

 **North Star:** ¿Cómo sabes de todo eso, acaso estuviste en una guerra?

 **Steven:** Por suerte no, pero conozco a mucha gente que si, además la historia de la humanidad lo ocupa mayor parte las guerras por conflictos sin sentido como las diferencias de ideas, costumbre y creencias como está sucediendo ahora.

Nuestro amigo poni no tuvo más opción que aceptar el argumento del humano y seguir caminando en dirección al bosque mientras saludaba a quien pasara por ahí para no levantar sospechas de que llevaba una criatura nunca antes vista en todo Equestria.

.

 **North Star:** Por fin llegamos, la entrada de Everfree – dijo el poni mientras el humano bajaba de la carreta.

 **Steven:** Hora de seguir a pie – el humano se pone a caminar dentro del bosque en eso regresa donde está el poni – jejeje me olvide que tú eres el guía así que te sigo.

 **North Star:** _*Idiota*_

Dejando la carreta a un lado se pusieron en marcha. Después de unas largas horas de caminata, añadiendo las quejas del humano sobre el bosque que parecía más una selva por la humedad y los mosquitos, también las constantes paradas al baño del poni por fin pudieron llegar a su destino.

 **North Star:** Por fin llegamos.

El humano y el poni se encontraban sobre una pequeña colina.

 **Steven:** Perfecto – junto sus manos y la froto – donde estan las ciudades de los voladores y los mágicos ya me estaba cansando – dicho estas palabras voltea su cabeza en distintas direcciones esperando ver indicios de civilización, en cambio solo seguía viendo hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques.

 **North Star:** De que estás hablando, yo me refiero a que por fin llegamos a los limites del territorio de los terrestres, aun falta mucho para ir a donde están los mágicos o voladores.

 **Steven:** ¡ME LLEVA LA…

Y así queridos lectores nuestros desdichados héroes tuvieron que seguir caminado en dirección al territorio de los voladores porque según North era el más cercano que estaba en su posición.

 **Steven:** Que aburrido, si tuviera mi celular por lo menos para entretenerme.

 **North Star:** ¿Que es celular?

 **Steven:** Es un aparato que utilizamos mucho los humanos sirve desde comunicarnos con otros, jugar y escuchar música.

 **North Star:** Música como un tocadiscos – comparo el poni.

 **Steven:** Si pero más pequeño – con sus manos le dio una idea al poni del tamaño de dicho aparato.

La charla de nuestro par de amigos hubiera seguido prolongándose de no ser que escucharon un rugido.

 **North Star:** Hay que salir de aquí conozco ese rugido y no es nada bueno – expreso el poni temblando de miedo.

 **Steven:** Descuida eso sonó como un león * _aunque es extraño que haya uno de ellos en los bosques_ *, no será tan difícil derrotarlo comparado a una manada de Timber Wolf – agrego confiado el humano.

 **North Star:** Tú no sabes, ese es el rugido de un…

No pudo terminar porque saltando enfrente a ellos apareció el que origino eso rugidos siendo nada más y nada menos que una manticora la cual era 2 veces más grade que un león promedio.

 **North Star:** Sabes – retrocedió lentamente – ahora sería un buen momento para utilizar tus poderes de fuego Steven.

 **Steven:** Es gracioso que digas eso – también retrocedió lentamente al igual que el poni – porque no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo utilizarlo – dijo fingiendo una risa y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

 **North Star:** ¡Y RECIÉN ME AVISAS! – grito indignado.

 **Steven:** Oye esos poderes se activaron de la nada cuando estabas en peligro.

 **North Star:** ¡NI CREAS QUE VOLVERÉ A PONERME EN PELIGRO PARA ACTIVAR TU PODER!

 _GRAAA!_

Rugió la mantícora intimidando al pelinegro mas no al poni que le dio una mirada de amargura al animal.

 **North Star:** ¡Y TÚ TE CALLAS QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR ANIMAL ESTÚPIDO!

 _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 **North/Steven:** _*Rayos*_ – pensaron a la misma vez.

Lamentablemente la mantícora entendió el insulto lo cual lo puso más colérica haciendo que el par de chiflados huyeran despavoridos, dando lugar así a una larga persecución que acabo cuando llegaron a esconderse en una cueva ubicada en la falda de una montaña.

 **Steven:** Que gran idea… insultar a un animal que… te supera en tamaño… – jadeo del cansancio.

 **North Star:** Tú… tienes la culpa… por no avisar… de tus poderes… – estaba en el mismo estado que el humano.

Ya recuperados nuestros héroes decidieron que la culpa la tuvieron ambos para no gastar energías discutiendo.  
Los dos acordaron en acampar dentro de la cueva, encendieron una fogata para mantenerse en calor y lo más lógico ahora era armar una carpa para acampar de no ser por…

 **Steven:** ¡COMO QUE NO TRAES NINGUNA CARPA, SE SUPONES QUE ERES UN COMERCIANTE Y VIAJERO, MÍNIMO TENDRÍAS QUE TENER UNA! – le reprocho el pelinegro.

 **North Star:** Primero, no grites y segundo; cuando viajo lo hago de pueblo en pueblo nunca he acampado ya que la distancia entre los pueblos no es más de 2 horas trotando, además tu tendrías que haber traído algo.

 **Steven:** Claro, soy nuevo en este mundo y ni siquiera puedo dejarme ver por ponis de colores por miedo a que me consideren un monstruo – señalo lo obvio – y añádele que no tengo ni un centavo, deduce tu qué cosas podría traer conmigo aparte de mi ropa.

 **North Star:** Buen punto – acepto los argumentos del humano.

 **Steven:** Además ya nada podría empeorar ahora – en eso un viento fuerte apago completamente la fogata.

 **North Star:** Te odio.

Y como cierta película llamada _SECRETO EN LA MONTAÑA_ nuestros héroes tuvieron que darse calor abrazándose mutuamente lo cual sin querer encendió la llama de la pación en cada uno llevándolos a…

[ **Steven:** ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO!]

[ **North Star:** ¡SI ENSERIO QUE TE PASA!]

Lo siento es que trato de complacer a la mayor parte de mis lectores.

[ **Steven:** Y que tiene que ver eso con lo otro]

Es que en los fanfic's la mayor parte de escritores y lectores son mujeres así que pensé en incluir un poco de yaoi en el fic.

[ **North Star:** Te das cuenta que eres hombre y estar a punto de escribir yaoi]

¿Si y eso que tiene?

[ **North/Steven:** Estas enfermo.]

Ya, ya, no incluiré yaoi en el fic contentos (ambos personajes asienten), pero les hare sufrir en todo lo que queda del fic JAJAJA ´´Risa de maniaco`` (ambos personajes tiembla temerosos por lo que escribirá el desquiciado autor en el futuro), bueno ahora si vamos enserio.

Por suerte North había traído un par de mantas con las cuales soportaron la helada noche para retomar la misión al día siguiente.

…

 **North Star:** Tuvimos suerte de huir en la dirección del territorio volador.

Antes de dormir el poni viendo las estrellas se dio una idea en la dirección que habían corrido y consultando el mapa descubrió que estaban cada vez más cerca de su destino.

 **Steven:** Eso significa que ya estamos llegando a una de sus ciudades.

 **North Star:** En realidad estamos a media hora de llegar pero es un milagro que no hayamos tenido inconveniente en llegar hasta aquí – agrego viendo a los alrededores – creo que nuestra suerte está cambiando.

Pero como el autor prometió hacerles la vida imposible a ese par; justo cuando acabo de decir la frase el poni, una lanza paso por su lado rosando su mejilla.

El poni terrestre perdió todos sus colores que fueron reemplazados por un blanco pálido al casi quedar hecho brocheta.

 **Steven:** ¡QUIEN FUE! – Soltó sin temor el humano – ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE COBARDE Y PELEA!

 **¿?:** Yo nunca me escondo simio lampiño.

Ambos personajes vieron una sobra en el suelo y al alzar la mirada descubrieron que se trataba de un pegaso cubierto de una armadura grisácea y un casco del mismo color, notándose a la vista que era un soldado de la raza de los voladores.

 **Steven:** ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE! – grito enojado.

 **¿?:** Y encima sordo.

 **Steven:** ¡OOOOOOH, AHORA SI TE CARGO EL PAYASO IDIOTA!

El ser bípedo corrió a toda su máxima velocidad subiéndose a un árbol solo con los pies y en la copa de dicho árbol tomo impulso para saltar y coger al pegaso pero el susodicho se elevo más evitando que lo coja.

 **¿?:** _*Ese simio sí que es hábil casi me agarra, tengo que tener cuidado con él*_ – pensó para luego mirar al poni – _*el terrestre no parece una amenaza pero igual debe ser eliminado, son ordenes*_

El humano cayó de pie respirando agitadamente por el sobresfuerzo hecho.

 **Steven:** Casi lo… alcanzo.

 **North Star:** Y así quieres que las otras razas te den su apoyo si tratas de atacarlas.

 **Steven:** Primero… el comenzó, segundo… solo es un soldado – ya habiendo tomado su segundo aire vio seriamente al pegaso – un soldado solo sigue ordenes las cuales son atacar y defender, yo estoy haciendo esto en defensa propia y tercer ¡No veo que me apoyes North!

 **North Star:** Yo te apoyo moralmente – el humano solo puso una cara de fastidio.

 **¿?:** ¡YA PERDÍ BASTANTE TIEMPO CON USTEDES! – Saco unas cuchillas las cuales lanzo a nuestro amigos – ¡MUERAN!

Tanto Steven como North se ocultaron detrás de 2 árboles para evitar las armas del pegaso.

 **North Star:** Ahora que hacemos.

 **Steven:** Eso es fácil, esperemos a que se le acaben las armas arrojadizas, después no tendrá más opción que atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, hay tenemos una ventaja y ejecutaremos mi plan.

 **North Star:** ¿Cuál plan?

 **Steven:** Mi plan consiste en que tú…

.

Dicho y hecho, al pegaso se le acabaron sus armas.

 **¿?:** _*Rayos, sabía que tenía que traer más, no tengo más opción*_

El pegaso descendió al ras del suelo para ir por los dos invasores mas no espero que el extraño ser saliera de su escondite encarándolo directamente.

 **Steven:** Hora de arreglar cuentas amigo – se trono los dedos preparándose para la pelea.

 **¿?:** No soy tu amigo y donde está el terrestre acaso lo espante y te dejo a tu suerte – agrego burlescamente – típico de ellos.

 **Steven:** Descuida – tomo una posición de pelea – solo seremos tu y yo – con su mano incito al pegaso a comenzar.

 **¿?:** Me parece perfecto.

* * *

Si lo sé soy malvado para dejarlo en la parte más interesante pero descuiden el próximo capitulo tendremos una gran pelea.

Se despide **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego.

No olviden dejar Reviews no les cuesta nada y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.


	7. No todo es lo que parece

Hola que tal queridos lectores le saluda su escritor favorito **THE ONLY 95** y

 **Lectores:** La pelea

Pero primero quiero saludarlos a todos ustedes y contarles algunas cosas

 **Lectores:** La pelea

Pe… pero

 **Lectores** : LA PELEA!

Ya ok, ustedes ganan sin más preámbulos he aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic

* * *

Vemos al humano y al pegaso con armadura, mirarse fijamente esperando el movimiento del otro y también sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

 **Steven:** _*Muy bien Steven ante todo no te confíes, él tiene la ventaja del vuelo y tú solo puedes atacarle de cerca, aunque hasta ahora no se cómo hice para trepar el árbol sin usar las manos, supongo que fue el coraje del momento*_

 **¿?:** _*Conozco los puntos débiles de cada criatura menos esa, tendré que atacar el pecho ese es generalmente el punto débil de casi todas las criaturas*_

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de una rama cayendo de un árbol.

 **Steven:** _*Esa es la señal*_

El ser bípedo corre en dirección al pegaso para darle un golpe pero el pegaso se eleva en el aire y cae en picada contra nuestro humano asestándole un cabezazo en el pecho.

 **Steven:** Agg – se quejo llevándose una mano al pecho – _*Es rápido, ni siquiera pude reaccionar a cubrirme*_

Nuestro protagonista tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía se reincorporo y corrió de nuevo contra el pegaso.

 **¿?:** _*Por lo visto esta criatura no aprende*_

El humano volvió a tratar de golpear al pegaso el cual esquivo el ataque elevándose nuevamente pero no alcanzo a ver una soga con un lazo la cual le atrapo las alas mandando le hocico contra el suelo.

 **Steven:** Buena puntería North – grito a la nada.

 **North Star:** Gracias, no fue nada.

 **¿?:** Pero que rayos – dijo aun estando tirado en el suelo.

El poni terrestre más conocido como North estaba en la copa de un árbol sosteniendo un extremo de la soga con la cual había atrapado al pegaso.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Mi plan consiste en que tú te escabullas sin que te vea en un árbol lo suficientemente alto y lo escales – le explico el pelinegro.

 **North Star:** Y eso de que va a servir.

 **Steven:** Creo que entre tus cosas trajiste una soga no es así.

 **North Star:** Oh ya veo para donde va esto – dijo al ya entender el plan del humano – pero no soy muy bueno lazando y no creo que ese pegaso se quede inmóvil como para atraparlo.

 **Steven:** Hay entro yo – se señalo a sí mismo – lo distraeré de alguna manera para que tengas un tiro limpio, una vez lo laces su ventaja de volador no le servirá, pero asegúrate de enviarme una señal para saber que estás listo.

 **North Star:** Ok.

 _-Fin Del Flashback:_

El pegaso se levanto del suelo y mordió una parte de la soga para romperla, sin embargo sus alas aun seguían atadas y no podía alcanzar a desatarlas

 **¿?:** Debo de admitirlo fue una buena estrategia, pero debes saber que no te dejare tener la victoria tan fácilmente.

Dicho esto el pegasos se lanzo contra el humano el cual se cubrió cruzando sus brazos en forma de X pero igual lo mando a derrapar unos metros atrás por el impacto.

 **Steven:** _*Bien es hora de jugar*_

Reincorporándose se abalanzo contra el pegaso dándole puñetazos y patadas, aunque el equino alado era más rápido esquivándolo como si nada.  
Siguió con eso mismos ataques hasta que por fin le asesto un golpe, lastimosamente nuestro amigo se olvido de la armadura.

 **Steven:** _*Eso dolió se nota que es resistente ni una abolladura le hice*_ – se sobo adolorido su nudillo.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el ser bípedo que no se percato de los dos cascos traseros que se alzaban frete suyo dándole un golpe de nuevo en el pecho y mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

 **¿?:** No puedes contra mi simio, soy mejor que tú – hablo presumidamente – me entrenaron para esto y ninguna criatura, terrestre o mágico puede conmigo.

 **North Star:** ¡STEVEN!

 **¿?:** ¿Ah?

North quien en toda la pelea estaba tratando de bajar del dichoso árbol (N/A: Creo él es de esos sujetos que vienen cuando se acaba la fiesta) arremetió contra el pegaso mandándolo a rodar en el suelo junto con él, lo que provoco que el casco así como algunas partes de la armadura del pegaso se desprendieran.

 **North Star:** JA que te pareció eso vola…

 **Steven:** No puede ser…

Y definitivamente no era ´´EL´´ pegaso sino ´´LA´´ pegaso, de pelo color morado claro y crin amarilla, dejando a humano y al poni con la cara de sorprendidos y pensamientos diferentes.

 **Steven:** _*No puede ser, me estaba dando una paliza una chica o en este caso una yegua, ojala nadie de mi familia y amigos se entere de esto*_ – el pobre sentía su orgullo hecho trisas.

 **North Star:** _*Valla que es bonita*_ – Puso una cara de idiota con unos corazones en los ojos mientras una música cursi sonaba de fondo al ver a la yegua alada.

La pegaso levantándose con una expresión de enojo, cogió una daga tirada en el piso y se avanzo sobre el poni tumbándolo y subiéndose sobre él.

 **¿?:** ¡Esta humillación me la vas a pagar terrestre! – Grito iracunda sosteniendo la daga – ¡CON TU VIDA!

Cuando estaba alzando la daga para acabar con el poni una roca le cayó en la cara, soltando el arma; una vez que se repuso de golpe con la piedra lo único que pudo ver fue un puño directo contra su hocico que la hiso retroceder sacándola de encima del poni.

 **Steven:** Estas bien amigo – le dijo preocupado al poni.

 **North Star:** ¡PORQUE LA GOLPEAS!

 **Steven:** ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE MATARTE Y AHORA TI QUE TE PASA!

En eso detienen su discusión cuando sienten un leve temblor en la tierra y ven una manticora salir de entre los árboles.

 **North Star:** Crees que sea la misma manticora que insulte – pregunto temblando ganándose una mirada fija del enorme animal.

 _GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 **Steven:** Yo creo que sí.

La pegaso que se estaba recuperando del golpe vio a la mantícora; rápidamente tomo la daga del piso con la cual corto el nudo que tenía en las alas y una vez libre voló hasta estar frente al animal.

 **Steven:** Enserio crees poder ganarle – le dijo al ver como la pegaso armada simplemente con una daga le iba a hacer frente a esa bestia.

 **¿?:** Cállate simio lampiño, yo soy una soldado que fue entrenada para esto, además tú eres el que debe correr como niña, acuérdate que te di una paliza y creo que esa manticora es mucha cosa para ti – lo dicho por la pegaso le saco una gran vena en la frente de Steven.

 **Steven:** Trato de ofrecerte ayuda para derrotar a la mantícora para tu información.

 **¿?:** No necesito tu ayuda ni la del terrestre, puedo yo sola – dijo confiada.

Nuestra testaruda pegaso se abalanzo contra la mantícora con la daga en la boca solo para que de un rugido la mande a volar de nuevo a su posición inicial.

 **Steven:** Decías – se burlo.

 **¿?:** Igual no los necesito, soy lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para derrotarlo – se negaba recibir ayuda.

 **Steven:** No se trata de fuerza ni de habilidad, sino de estrategia y tengo una pero implica a tres sujeto – dijo seriamente – además creo acordarme que con mi estrategia te mantuve en tierra señorita soy mejor que tú.

La pegaso solo podía mirar con odio al humano por acordase de cómo por subestimarlo le dio la oportunidad al poni para que atrape sus alas y la mantenga en tierra; ese un error le pudo haber costado algo mucho más grande que una simple humillación.

 **¿?:** Tregua – aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba ayuda – solo por ahora, una vez que esa manticora haya caído seguirán ustedes.

 **North Star:** Puedes contar con eso linda.

Acto seguido vemos a North tirado en un cráter con un chinchón en la cabeza el cual votaba humo.

 **¿?:** Si valoras tu vida terrestre, no me volverás a llamar linda – le amenazo alzando su casco a la altura de su cara.

 **North Star:** O… ok.

 **Steven:** Basta de hacerse el payaso North, dame la soga – ya recuperado el poni le paso la soga – ahora este es el plan ya que te soltaste el lazo que tenias en las alas, tu volaras y distraerás a la manticora la cual seguro también alzara vuelo; mientras North y yo haremos una trampa improvisada amarrando la soga a entre dos árboles, de ahí tu – señalando a North – serás la carnada para que te siga en tierra y no volando.

 **North Star:** ¿Y porque yo?

 **Steven:** Porque lo insultaste, de seguro aun te tiene rencor.

 **North Star:** Sabes, te odio.

 **Steven:** Si, lo sé.

 **¿?:** Oye genio y de ahí que, por sea caso darle un tropezón a la manticora no la dejara fuera de juego – Hizo una clara mención en la falla del plan del humano pero no se espero lo siguiente.

 **Steven:** Hay entraras tú.

 **¿?:** ¿Yo?

 **Steven:** Si tú, por lo visto cuando me golpeaste la primera vez tomaste impulso estando en una altura no muy elevada – no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho al recordar el dolor que un le fastidiaba un poco – ahora lo harás más alto, cuando la manticora este tirada en el suelo será un objetivo fácil para ti.

Con el plan ya dicho nuestro par de héroes más una pegaso se pusieron en marcha; la pegaso se puso a distraer a la manticora la cual tuvo que volar para alcanzarla, mientras que el humano y el poni alistaban la trampa.

 **Steven:** Ya esta, es tu turno North.

 **North Star:** Sabes, algún día me vengare de todo esto.

El poni sin más remedio se acerco al lugar donde estaba la mantícora y llamo su atención.

 **North Star:** ¡OYE ANIMAL ESTÚPIDO AQUÍ ESTOY VEN POR MÍ!

La manticora aterrizo y vio fijamente al poni con una mirada que expresaba mucha ira, haciendo que nuestro amigo corra como una gallina hacia la trampa. Mientras la pegaso se elevaba para el siguiente paso del plan.

 **Steven:** Cuanto va a demorar en llegar ese…

 **North Star:** AAAAHHHHHH!

 **Steven:** Creo que ya llego.

Se puede ver a un poni corriendo por su vida y detrás de él al animal con ganas de despedazarlo. North había pasado por encima de la trampa aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de la manticora que cayó de cara al suelo aturdiéndose un poco en el proceso.

 **Steven:** ¡AHORA VOLADORA!

En el cielo un proyectil que atravesó las nubes fue directo contra la cabeza de la manticora para noquearlo por completo pero como todo en la vida no siempre los planes salen como uno quiere.

 _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Soltando un fuerte rugido, creó una onda de sonido lo suficientemente poderosa para frenar en seco a la pegaso haciéndola retroceder tanto a ella como a nuestros amigos.

 **Steven:** No… preví esto – se estaba cubriendo el rostro con un brazo mientras trataba que la onda del rugido no lo saque volando también a él

La mantícora alzándose en vuelo en dirección a la pegaso le mando un golpe provocando que se estrellara contra el suelo; una vez hecho eso aterrizo lentamente para acabar con su vida.

El poni que vio esto fue para rescatarla poniéndose enfrente de la criatura con una rama en su boca, lastimosamente solo basto un rugido para tirarlo en dirección a la pegaso.

La mantícora se acercaba lentamente al par de cuadrúpedos pero en eso le cae una piedra directamente al ojo.

 **Steven:** ¡DÉJALOS! _*Si alguna vez necesite ese poder, este sería un buen momento para que apareciera*_ – pensó asustado pero aun así se mantenía firme frente a la criatura.

La manticora cambio de objetivo al ser bípedo, alzando su pata para asestarle un corte con sus garras. Nuestro humano se paralizo del miedo al ver que su muerte estaba cerca.

 **Steven:** _*Lo siento, soy un inútil*_ – se lamento sintiéndose un completo inútil.

Siempre dicen que cuando uno está a punto de morir toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos y para el chico pelinegro de 19 años paso rápidamente por su mente un recuerdo cuando tenía 10 años y sus familiares más grandes le hicieron una pregunta que a todos nos habían hecho una vez en la vida la cual era ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?, él en ese momento no supo exactamente qué contestar y simplemente se quedo callado unos momentos para solo responder un ``No se´´.

La pata de la mantícora bajaba lentamente mientras el humano se quedaba inmóvil en su mismo lugar sin atreverse a esquivar o atacar, ni siquiera respondía a los gritos del poni.

Otro recuerdo atravesó la mente de Steven, esta vez cuando tenía 14 años y había nacido su hermanito, durante esos 4 años sus ojos se habían abierto y mucho al perder ese pensamiento de un niño que el mundo era un lugar color de rosa; cuando descubres la muerte, violencia, conflictos, mentiras y todo lo malo del mundo que uno ve día a día en noticias o periódicos, algo que sorprende a muchos niños al enterarse de eso pero conforme pasa el tiempo lo ven algo ya común y no le dan importancia, pero para Steven no, ese tipo de mundo no era el que quería que viviera su hermanito, un mundo tan oscuro y corrompido. Se acordó de la pregunta que le hicieron ``¿Qué quieres ser de grande?´´ en ese momento supo que él quería ser alguien que cambie el mundo para bien, un mundo donde su hermanito pueda vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones, se forjo esa meta la cual 2 años después se hizo más fuerte cuando nació su hermanita pero… quién diría que la noticia del cáncer tumbo todas sus esperanzas de cambiar el mundo como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase.

 **Steven:** _*No*_ – Ahora de alguna manera llego a un nuevo mundo en el cual podía estallar una guerra la cual él podía evitar – _*No… no dejare de luchar, si no he tenido la oportunidad de cambiar mi mundo, no dejare que este mundo se suma en guerras sin sentido, no dejare que mueran inocentes*_

La manticora estuvo a punto de asestarle con su garra pero una mano envuelta en fuego la detuvo en seco.

 **Steven:** Yo… – musito con la cabeza agachada – voy a evitar que mueran inocentes, yo… – Alzando la cabeza viéndose una gran determinación en sus ojos – ¡VOY A EVITAR UNA GUERRA! – Se puede ver que sus dos manos estaban envueltas en fuego, igual que sus pies, pero lo más notorio era que en uno de sus ojos su iris se torno de color rojo mientras el otro aun se mantenía de un color marrón oscuro.

Con la otra mano libre le asesto un puñetazo directo al hocico de la manticora haciéndola retroceder, pero no se detuvo ya que al instante corrió hacia ella y saltando le dio una patada giratoria, mandándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Los 2 espectadores a la distancia veían impresionados al humano, uno más que otro.

 **¿?:** Co… cómo es posible, de donde saco ese poder, ¿Acaso es magia? – pregunto anonadada la pegaso.

 **North Star:** No, ese es su poder, por lo visto fue una suerte que se activara ahora _*aunque luce diferente cuando se enfrento al timber wolf donde solo su puño se rodeo de fuego*_ – pensó eso ultimo el poni hasta que se fijo bien en el rostro de su amigo – * _uno de sus ojos tiene distinto color*_

Vemos al humano esquivar ágilmente todos los zarpazos y mordidas de la manticora mientras le asestaba puñetazos y patadas en la cara pero en su descuido Steven recibió un golpe que lo mando al suelo, sin embargo se reincorporo rápidamente y continúo con la lucha.

 **¿?:** _*Es imposible, cuando pelee con él sus movimientos era torpes, ahora esquiva con mucha agilidad, igual a un pegaso y encima recibe un golpe y ni se inmuta* –_ Vio como a pesar de mostrar dolor en su rostro seguía luchando – _*¿qué clase de criatura es?*_

A pesar de tener ese extraño poder; la fatiga y los golpes que recibió antes ya le estaban pasando factura al humano notándose en sus golpes que se volvían cada vez más lentos y no auguraban nada bueno para Steven, muy al contrario de la manticora que con cada golpe recibido aumentaba su furia contra el ser bípedo.

 **Steven:** _*Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez pero… ¿Cómo?*_ – Por la mente del humano pasan unas palabras las cuales lo dejan confundido aunque entiendo su significado – _*Ya no me queda de otra*_

No estaba seguro si aquello que iba hacer funcionaria pero seguir luchando hasta cansarse no era algo factible.  
Tomo distancia de la manticora retrocediendo un par de metros mirando seriamente al animal.

 **Steven:** ¡ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA! – Corrió en dirección a la bestia, preparando su puño para un golpe – **_FIRE PUNCH!_**

Desde su mano hasta su codo se cubrió todo de fuego, luego dio un gran salto para dar un golpe directo en la cara de la manticora la cual trato de darle un zarpazo en el aire más unas dagas lanzadas por la pegaso se le incrustaron en su pata haciéndola desviar su ataque.

Ya teniendo el camino libre Steven golpeo a la bestia en la cara la cual salió disparada llevándose consigo varios árboles hasta estrellarse contra una roca donde quedo totalmente noqueada.

 **Steven:** Por… fin se… termino – Se arrodillo, poniendo sus dos manos en el suelo y jadeando a más no poder.

Poco a poco el fuego en sus manos y pies se fue apagando, y el color rojo de su iris del ojo volvió al color marrón oscuro de antes.

 **North Star:** Oh cielos eso fue impresionante – dijo acercándose a su amigo – no te vayas a desmaya amigo.

 **Steven:** Descuida, esta vez sí estoy consciente – mostro una media sonrisa de cansancio.

 **¿?:** ¿Quién eres y que es lo que eres criatura? – se acerco al par no pudiendo creer que ese mono sin pelo haya derribado a la manticora de un golpe.

 **Steven:** Mi nombre es Steven y soy un humano,… ¿y tu nombre es? – dijo mientras North le ayudaba a levantarse.

 **¿?:** Valkiria, una de los soldados del reino de los voladores y tu nombre sí que es raro… humano.

 **Steven:** No eres la única que opina eso – miro a North el cual solo estaba con una cara de idiota viendo a la pegaso – y el poni acá a mi lado es North, me ayudo cuando llegue a este extraño lugar.

 **North Star:** Así es – presumió llevándose una pata al pecho – yo ayude a esta indefensa y pobre criatura cuando estaba rodeada de lobos de madera, qué opinas de eso lindura.

Acto seguido vemos de nuevo a nuestro poni en un cráter con un chinchón en la cabeza.

 **Valkiria:** Te lo advertí terrestre la próxima no me hago responsable de daño que te pueda causar – le amenazo con ira.

 **Steven:** _*Si le sigue golpeando en la cabeza lo va a volver más estúpido… si eso es posible*_

La pegaso suspiro de casación para luego dirigirse al humano.

 **Valkiria:** Aunque tengo ordenes de matar a cualquier criatura que pase nuestros dominios – Steven ya se estaba preparando para seguir peleando a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, más la pegaso continuo – también tengo un código de soldado el cual nos obliga a ayudar a cualquiera que nos salve la vida y odio admitirlo pero de no ser por ustedes 2 yo no estaría con vida – termino de hablar no sin antes dirigirle una mirada con el seño fruncido al humano – Pero no significa que los ayude a atacar a mi gente, eso si me niego rotundamente.

 **Steven:** Para un rato, nosotros no hemos venido a declararles la guerra – agrego – muy al contrario hemos venido a hablar con tu raza para evitar una.

 **Valkiria:** ¿A que se refieren con evitar una guerra?

 **Steven:** Por lo visto los terrestres creen que ustedes quieren acaparar todo el alimento solo porque les ayudan a controlar el clima en las cosechas.

 **Valkiria:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – grito mirando a North el cual seguía inconsciente en el suelo – ellos son los avariciosos que no quieren entregar una parte de sus alimentos.

 **Steven:** Por eso mismo hemos venido a hablar con tu raza – dijo antes de que la pegaso se lance a atacar al inconsciente poni – al parecer todo es un simple mal entendido igual creo que con los mágicos, si no hacemos nada para evitarlo habrá una guerra y dudo que quieras ver a tus compañeros morir.

La pegaso lo analizo por un momento, aunque este rompiendo una orden, su código de soldado pone en juego su honor, así que se resigno a ayudar al humano y al poni.

 **Valkiria:** De acuerdo los ayudares aunque dudo que puedan hacerles cambiar de opinión, síganme. – Dicho esto la pegaso comenzó a volar a una velocidad moderada para ellos.

Una vez lejos la pegaso, Steven se acerco a North y le dio unas leves patadas para que despertara.

 **Steven:** Oye Romeo levántate que nos deja tu Julieta.

 **North Star:** A… e… que paso – pregunto confundido el poni con los ojos en espiral.

 **Steven:** Valla esta vez creo que se paso del golpe la pegaso, te dejo más tonto.

 **North Star:** Tú no entiendes – se paro rápidamente para sorpresa del pelinegro – yo le gusto y lo demuestra a base de golpes – dijo eso ultimo poniendo cara de idiota enamorado con corazones en los ojos.

Tanto Steven como el escritor se llevan una mano a la cara por lo tarado que era el poni terrestre.

 **Steven:** Amigo, trato de destriparte con una daga – intento que North entrara en razón, lastimosamente no funciono.

 **North Star:** Lo hiso para llegar a mi corazón – hablo de una manera cursi como si de telenovela barata se tratara.

 **Steven:** No tienes remedio – se llevo una mano al rostro dándose por vencido.

 **Valkiria:** ¡APÚRENSE PAR DE TORTUGAS NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!

 **North Star:** Ya voy lin… – no llego a terminar de hablar por la cara de homicida que le daba la pegaso como diciéndole ´´Terminas de decirlo y te corto lo que te hace macho´´ – di… digo que ya vamos jejeje.

 **Steven:** _*Aaaa, el amor*_ – Pensó irónicamente – Por cierto que era eso de hace un rato de  indefensa y pobre criatura – repitió aquellas palabras viendo enojado al poni que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios.

 **North Star:** Jejeje mira nos está dejando hay que apurar el paso – salió corriendo en dirección de la pegaso temiendo que si un golpe de su amigo dejo inconsciente a una manticora, a él fácilmente lo haría trisas.

Que aventura les espera a nuestros héroes ahora con una nueva miembro, ¿Podrán evitar una guerra?, ¿Steven tendrá que preparar un funeral para North si sigue cortejando a Valkiria?, eso en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Hola que tal aquellos que esperaban una gran y épica pelea del humano con la pegaso déjenme decirles que trato de hacer el fic lo más real (En el sentido de las cosas obvias), ya que piensen un humano, con un poder que no sobe como utilizar, aparte que no está acostumbrado a pelear contra una soldado que ha entrenado durante toda su vida, quién crees que ganaría y sobre los timber wolf déjenme decirles que una cosa es pelear contra un animal que simplemente ataca por atacar y otra cosa es pelear contra alguien que razona sus movimientos y ve la debilidad del oponente, aunque en algunos fics el protagonista llega y tiene los poderes de un DIOS eso a mí me parece un poco exagerado, ya que nadie se vuelve poderoso de la noche a la mañana, eso requiere de esfuerzo y dedicación (tomen como ejemplo a Goku y a Naruto), así que por ahora el humano no es tan fuerte, solo cuando activa su poder o se enoja (como lo ocurrido cuando subió el árbol sin usar las manos) tiene un bonus de poder y agilidad, pero descuiden se volverá fuerte aunque eso le costara sangre, sudor y lagrima JAJAJA (risa de maniaco).

Bueno sin nada más que decir se despide **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego y no olviden dejar su Reviews y si quiere le respondo sus dudas has luego.

[ _ **Si 3000 palabras llegue a mi meta, prometo hacerlo un poco más lago a la próxima**_ ]


	8. Ciudad en las nubes y mas problemas

OOOOOSSSSSSIIIIIIIII!

 **Lector 1:** Y a este que le pasa

 **Lector 2:** (Encogiéndose de hombros) Ni idea

Que tal queridos lectores vengo con las pilas recargadas, aparte de que me fue de puta madre (Bien) los parciales, aunque el de química lo dudo pero igual lo iba a jalar XD.

Bueno sin más distracciones he aquí la continuación del fic.

* * *

Vemos a un humano, un poni y una pegaso dirigiéndose a la ciudad de los voladores y de paso descansar de la pelea contra la manticora que dejo al humano muy exhausto.

 **Steven:** Oye valkiria he querido sacarme esta duda de la cabeza.

 **Valkiria:** No le puedes preguntar al inútil del terrestre.

 **Steven:** No le he podido preguntar a North porque bueno… es un terrestre – Ve al poni el cual ni se muestra ofendido con lo que dijo Valkiria ya que veía a esta última con una boba sonrisa – Es sobre ¿Si es cierto que los pegasos pueden controlar el clima?

 **Valkiria:** Es cierto, nosotros controlamos el clima – le respondió – podemos mover las nubes despejando una zona para que le dé el sol o hasta hacer llover.

 **Steven:** _*Y yo que creía que me estaban tomando el pelo todos, bueno a la mierda los conocimientos climatológicos, acá creo que cualquier cosas es posible*_ – ya ni siquiera se molestaba en buscarle una lógica ese mundo.

 **Valkiria:** Ya llegamos – pronuncio deteniéndose y aterrizando.

 **North Star:** Valla que es grande – dijo impresionado mientras Steven veía a todos lados tratando de buscar el dichoso lugar.

 **Steven:** Yo aun sigo viendo bosque, enserio donde está la ciudad de los voladores.

 **Valkiria:** Mira arriba humano – apunto con su casco al cielo.

Steven elevo su mirada para quedarse atónito con lo que vio, una gran nube la cual tenía forma de ciudad con edificios y a lo lejos pudo ver unos seres en la nube que dedujo que eran pegasos.

 **Valkiria:** Si te peguntas – hablo ganándose la atención del humano – solo nosotros los pegasos tenemos la habilidad de caminar por las nubes.

Acto seguido vemos al humano golpeándose contra un árbol repitiendo [Nada tiene sentido], sacándole unas grandes gotas en la frente al poni y a la pegaso.

 **Steven:** Espera un momento – detuvo su auto golpe para luego ver a la pegaso – solo los pegasos tienen esa habilidad de caminar por las nubes.

 **Valkiria:** Si – respondió simplemente.

 **Steven:** Y tú – Señalando a North – lo sabias

 **North Star:** Pues claro, todos lo saben.

Acto seguido vemos al humano pelinegro zarandeando al poni con una vena en la frente y dientes filosos.

 **Steven:** ¡Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE ÍBAMOS A ENTRAR A SU CIUDAD SI NI SIQUIERA PODEMOS CAMINAR POR LAS NUBES!

 **North Star:** Creo… que se… me olvido… esa parte – le respondió con unos espirales en los ojos.

Viendo que nada ganaba gritándole al poni, Steven lo soltó para luego dar un largo y pesado suspiro de frustración.

 **Steven:** Genial ahora como hacemos para entrar, tampoco le podemos pedir que bajen, pensaran que es una trampa.

 **Valkiria:** A menos que tengan un amigo que sea mágico – dio su opinión la pegaso – aunque dudo que lo tengan.

 **Steven:** ¿A que te refieres con eso?

 **Valkiria:** Los mágicos desarrollaron no hace mucho un hechizo que al ser lanzado a un ser viviente, este pude caminar por las nubes durante 24 horas – le conto al humano el cual se mostraba interesado en la nueva información – lo usaron cuando venia un representante para pedir que cambiemos el clima en sus tierras, claro a cambio de que nos paguen.

 **Steven:** No hay de otra, tendremos que ir al territorio de los mágicos.

 **North Star:** No es por sonar aguafiestas ni nada por el estilo pero la distancia del territorio de los voladores a los mágicos es mucho más larga.

 **Steven:** Bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa – ya no quería seguir en ese lugar si no iban a conseguir nada útil de momento.

 **Valkiria:** Entonces yo me largo de aquí – se elevo en el aire dispuesta a ir a su ciudad más el golpe de una piedrecilla en su cabeza la obligo a detenerse y buscar al culpable, el cual resulto siendo el humano que le miraba seriamente.

 **Steven:** Si haces eso estarás defraudando tu honor de soldado – en menos de un segundo ya tenía a la pegaso frente a él.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Que dijiste simio lampiño? , yo les dije que los iba a ayudar así que…

 **Steven:** Pero aun no has terminado de ayudarnos – interrumpió a Valkiria y continuo hablando – Nos dijiste que nos ibas a ayudar a hablar con tu raza pero no podemos así que nos vas a acompañar al territorio de los mágicos.

 **North Star:** Mírale el lado positivo, por lo menos vamos a estar más tiempo juntos lin…

Y de un golpe el poni sale volando en dirección a un árbol dejándolo K.O.

 **Valkiria:** Maldito simio y ese estúpido terrestre ojala me hubiera devorado la mantícora – murmuro por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte.

 **Steven:** Ahora hay que esperar a que se levante North para que nos guie – expreso cansado de tener que esperar más.

…

Muy lejos de donde están nuestros héroes; en una fría y oscura cueva solo vemos a 3 sujetos con forma equina pero con una capucha que impide ver sus rostros.

 **¿3?:** Informe de la misión – dijo una voz masculina.

 **¿2?:** Los voladores creen ciegamente todas las mentiras y que tal ustedes – hablo un voz femenina.

 **¿1?:** Los mágicos son fáciles de engañar – menciono con burla otra voz masculina – solo con decirles que les van a quitar sus riquezas se creen cualquier cosa, y que tal tu Just light.

 **Just light:** Igual que ustedes – se quito la capucha revelando al líder de los ponis terrestres – la guerra es inminente, pero aun sigo pensando en lo que me informo uno de los vigilantes.

 **¿1?:** Que te informo.

 **Just light:** Vio a uno de los terrestres salir hacia el bosque con una carreta.

 **¿2?:** Eso no es relevante – opino la de la voz femenina – es solo un terrestre.

 **Just light:** Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **¿1?:** Deja de pensar en el terrestre, ahora lo importante es cumplir las misiones que nos encargo nuestro AMO.

 **¿2?:** Incitarlos a odiarse ya está hecho, cual es la segunda fase.

 **Just light:** Encender la chispa por supuesto, pero como lo hacemos – se llevo un casco al mentón tratando de pensar en algo.

 **¿1?:** Eso déjenmelo a mí – se ofreció el de la voz masculina – tengo a un unicornio en especial que nos podría ser de mucha ayuda, nunca he visto tanto odio hacia las otras razas como la de él – debajo de su capucha se vio una siniestra y sádica sonrisa – nos ayudara a desencadenar la guerra y nos acercara un paso más al dominio de nuestro AMO sobre toda Equestria.

 **Just light:** Entonces hasta acá concluimos la reunión, debemos irnos de una vez o levantaremos sospechas.

 **¿2?:** No debes preocuparte por el terrestre, después de todo una sola criatura no puede impedir algo que llevamos planeando por años.

…

Steven y North estaban sentados armando una fogata en medio del bosque ya que habían caminado hace 6 horas desde que se levanto el poni, y si se preguntan por la pegaso, ella estaba en la rama de un árbol descansando después de comer.

 **Steven:** Y cuanto nos falta North – le pregunto al poni que saco un mapa para poder darle una respuesta.

 **North Star:** Si seguimos igual que hoy día no dudo que tardaremos como mínimo 3 días.

 **Steven:** Eso no es much…

 **North Star:** En salir del territorio de los pegasos – termino de decir para guardar el mapa.

 **Steven:** _*Demonios*_ – pensó fastidiado – Y cuanto hasta llegar al poblado de los mágicos.

 **North Star:** 13 días.

 **Steven:** Entonces si es así – Se levanto y camino hasta la rama del árbol donde estaba recostada la pegaso – oye Valkiria puedes bajar un momento.

 **Valkiria:** Que quieres simio – una enorme vena apareció en la frente del humano.

 **Steven:** _*Tranquilizante Steven, no te va a ayudar si la insultas ahora*_ Jejeje ya te dije que soy un humano – forzó una sonrisa tratando de serenarse.

 **Valkiria:** Pues me vale.

 **Steven:** _*Hija de…*_ – apretó los puños mientras contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse – Baja, necesito decirte algo por favor.

La pegaso comenzó a descender del árbol con una cara de pocos amigos por haber arruinado su momento de descanso.

 **Valkiria:** Bien ya estoy aquí que quieres.

 **Steven:** _*Me voy a odiar por esto*_ – Se inclino frente pegaso dejándola muy confundida – ¡POR FAVOR ENTRÉNAME!

Hubo un gran silencio donde se podía apreciar a North el cual parecía que se le iba a caer la quijada en cualquier momento, muy al contrario de la pegaso que no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Por qué quieres que te entrene? Y no me digas solo para hacerte más fuerte.

 **Steven:** Cuando me pelee contigo, me di cuenta que no estoy preparado físicamente para enfrentar a cualquiera y con la manticora comprobé que soy un inútil, de no ser por mis poderes ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí, pero no puedo depender siempre de mis poderes ya que siempre aparecen de suerte y nada me asegura que la próxima tenga la misma suerte, por eso te pido que me entrenes – se trago su orgullo y miro fijamente a la pegaso aun estando inclinado – sé que si quiero evitar una guerra no solo voy a tener que usar mi inteligencia sino también mi fuerza y eso es lo que me falta ahora.

El silencio reino por un largo tiempo y el ambiente se volvió mas tenso cuando Valkiria le dio la espalda. Nuestro humano ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para recibir un rechazo o cualquier insulto por parte de la pegaso pero no fue así.

 **Valkiria:** Según nuestro código de soldados, aquel que logre ver sus debilidades y quiera reforzarlas es digno de recibir ayuda de sus compañeros a ayudarlo a alcanzar su meta – ella se volteo mirándole seriamente – en cambio aquel que no las quiera ver y se crea que puede con todo solo está destinado a caer en cualquier momento – guardo un momento de silencio para tomar su decisión – Te entrenare.

 **Steven:** Enserio – le respondió emocionado volviendo a reincorporarse – Oh te lo agrades…

 **Valkiria:** Antes que digas algo, si te voy a entrenar te voy a llevar a tu limites, te levantaras ni bien salga el sol y terminaras cuando se oculte; si tardas en levantarte duplicare tus ejercicios, te hare desear nunca haber nacido y también desearas nunca a verme pedido ayuda ¡OÍSTE HUMANO!

 **Steven:** S… si – tembló al solo oír la estricta voz de la pegaso.

 **Valkiria:** ¡NO TE OIGO!

 **Steven:** ¡SI SEÑOR… DIGO SI SEÑORA! – se dirigió a ella como si fuera su general y él un soldado del rango más bajo posible.

 **North Star:** JAJAJA enserio voy a disfrutar verte sufrir JAJAJA – El humano vio con infinito desprecio al poni.

 **Valkiria:** No se dé que te ríes si tú también vas a entrenar.

 **North Star:** ¿He? – Se quedo callado con una expresión graciosa en el rostro – Y yo porque si no te pedí que me entrenes.

 **Valkiria:** No voy a andar con un par de debiluchos, además eres una vergüenza para tu raza; se supone que los terrestres son fuertes y resistentes, pero a ti te manda a volar un simple rugido de una manticora como si fueras una hoja – hizo ver menos al terrestre el cual ya tenía un aura azul cargada de pesimismo – Aparte me voy a vengar por lo que me estado diciendo terrestre – Dijo eso ultimo poniendo una sonrisa sádica asustando al poni.

 **North Star:** O… ok – el pobre estaba mas pálido que la leche.

 **Valkiria:** Sera mejor que descansen mientras puedan porque mañana van a desear estar en el tártaro a que entrenar conmigo – Con eso dicho se fue de nuevo a su rama a descansar.

 **Steven:** Quien ríe al último se ríe mejor he North.

 **North Star:** Cállate.

Así todos se dispusieron a dormir para esperar el infierno que les haría padecer a nuestro par de amigos.

 _[Introducir música **Electric Light Orchestra**_ ** _– Mr Blue Sky_** _yo les diré cuando parar la música]_

Vemos a la pegaso echarle un baldazo de agua al par de dormilones que se levantaron temblando de frio.  
Ahora la yegua alada los hacía trotar por el bosque mientras ella los observaba desde el aire, justo en ese momento ambos se caen en un hueco.  
Después tanto el humano como el poni estaban haciendo planchas pero se agotan a los segundos cayendo rendidos y jadeando de cansancio.  
Luego los hace escalar una pendiente no muy elevada; iban a un buen ritmo estando 4 metros del suelo, lamentablemente el poni ve una araña y se suelta llevándose al humano consigo en el proceso.  
Después encontramos al par de amigos llevando baldes de agua, uno en cada mano del humano y uno en el lomo del poni, todo mientras suben una colina pero cuando están a punto de llegar al humano se le cae un balde perdiendo el equilibrio y tumbando al poni.  
Llega la noche y ambos se van a su colchas para dormir pero al llegar ven a un oso rebuscando en la mochila de North, el animal se percata de su presencia y los comienza a perseguir toda la noche a ambos mientras la pegaso se llevaba un casco a la cara.

Pasan los días pero para el dúo de payasos los desastres los siguen, tanto así que cuando esquivaban las piedras que la pegaso les tiraba, justo a ambos les cae una piedra en sus partes nobles haciéndoles retorcerse cómicamente o cuando practicaban equilibrio en los troncos (estilo Karate kid) la misma araña se posa en el hocico del poni haciéndolo gritar como niña y desconcertando al humano el cual recibe un golpe del poni que trataba de alejar a la araña de su hocico; y como olvidar cuando en una pelea de practica de 2 vs 1 contra la pegaso ella los dejo besando el suelo a los segundos y así fue durante esos largos días de entrenamiento, humillaciones y heridas para el par.

Un día ellos se levantaron temprano antes que la pegaso que se muestra sorprendida cuando los ve calentar.  
Corren por el bosque esquivando las ramas y agujeros ágilmente.  
Hacen planchas con unas piedras en la espalda notándose que su resistencia había aumentado.  
Escalan aunque con dificultan pero ayudándose mutuamente para llegar a la cima de la pendiente.  
Ahora el humano llevaba un balde en cada mano y un palo en sus hombros el cual tenía un balde colgado en cada extremo, y el poni dos baldes en su lomo y uno en la boca  
Esquivan las rocas que les lanza la pegaso sin dificultad y el humano hasta las desvía con sus manos.  
Mantienen perfectamente el equilibrio en los troncos.  
En el enfrentamiento contra la pegaso, a esta última le costaba seguirles el ritmo pero no se daba por vencida, al rato vemos al humano y al poni exhaustos en el suelo, mientras la pegaso también se encontraba cansada pero por dentro impresionada por el avance del ellos dos.

 _[Paren la música]_

 **Valkiria:** Debo de admitirlo, me han impresionado, en 15 días han logrado un gran avance, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarles solo decirles que ahora depende de ustedes si deciden seguir entrenado o no.

 **North Star:** Pues gracias linda viniendo de ti eso significa mucho.

Acto seguido vemos al poni en el fondo un cráter con un chinchón en la cabeza… de nuevo.

 **Valkiria:** Para la próxima te ira peor terrestre, ahora descansen estamos a un día de llegar donde los mágicos – se fue a una rama a descansar.

 **Steven:** Deberías considerar salir con una terrestre – le dijo asomando su cabeza al borde del cráter.

 **North Star:** No voy a hacer eso – salió del enorme agujero con un chinchón en la cabeza – para mi ella es la única yegua o acaso tu estas interesado en ella porque si es así luchare por su amor no importa si eres mi amigo – le amenazo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

 **Steven:** Tranquilo campeón ella no es mi tipo además que no soy zoofilico – respondió con un poco de asco.

 **North Star:** ¿Zoo qué?

 **Steven:** Sabes que olvídalo, hay que descansar algo me dice que mañana será un largo día. _*Aunque pensándolo bien, acá no hay ninguna humana solo caballitos de colores, que pasara cuando llegue el día que tenga que desahogarme…*_ – le basto unos segundos para luego abrir bien grande los ojos al darse cuenta de algo – _*¡QUIERO VOLVER A MI MUNDO!*_ – pensó llorando cómicamente.

.

Al día siguiente vemos al grupo caminado en dirección hacia la ciudad, pueblo o lo que sea de los mágicos; el cual según North estaba cerca.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron por que al frente de ellos había… no un pueblo, tampoco una ciudad sino algo parecido a un castillo en las montañas, más parecía un reino que otra cosa.

 **Steven:** Increíble, aunque después de ver una ciudad en las nubes ya casi nada me sorprende.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a un unicornio en la entrada del reino, por lo visto era un guardia.

 **Steven:** Yo iré a hablar con él – se ofreció el pelinegro.

 **North Star:** ¿Y porque tú?

 **Steven:** Sera por que entre las 3 razas no se llevan bien.

 **Valkiria:** El tiene un buen punto.

 **North Star:** Tienes razón anda hablar con él mejor.

El humano se acerca hasta ver mejor al unicornio el cual tiene pelo blanco y crin de dos tonalidades de azul con una armadura de color morado que le tapaba la Cutie Mark pero este unicornio no poseía un casco.

 **¿?:** Alto hay criatura – usando su magia le apunto con su lanza – no te acercaras a nuestro reino.

 **Steven:** Tranquilo amigo no vengo a atacar a nadie, además estoy desarmado – alzo ambos brazos para darle a entender su punto.

 **¿?:** ¡PUEDES HABLAR! – grito sorprendido ya que no esperaba que le respondiera.

 **Steven:** Jejeje creo que siempre es lo primero que dicen – se llevo una mano a la nuca riendo incómodamente – pero como iba diciendo no vengo a atacar a nadie amigo, solo vengo hablar con tu gente.

 **¿?:** Como sé que no eres una amenaza – le hablo seriamente ya que no confiaba en la extraña criatura.

 **Steven:** Me ves cara de asesino.

 **¿?:** Mejor no te digo de que te veo la cara.

 **Steven:** … sabes para comenzar con el pie o pata correcta que tal si me presento, soy Steven y mi especie se llama humano – hablo cordialmente esperando que mostrando sus modales se pueda ganar la confianza del unicornio.

 **¿?:** Bueno nada pierdo en decirte mi nombre – por lo visto el plan del humano funciono – me llamo Shining Armor y soy uno de los guardias de Canterlot, el reino de los mágicos.

 **Steven:** Pues un gusto en conocerte Armor ¿ahora si me dejaras pasar? – pregunto ganándose una mirada curiosa del unicornio.

 **Shining Armor:** Sabes – dijo examinando al humano – no pareces peligroso y tampoco eres grosero así que deja que llame a mis superiores a ver si te dejan pasar.

 **Steven:** Gracias Armor – mostro una sonrisa de que por fin las cosas le salieran bien sin usar la fuerza bruta – A por cierto traigo a unos amigos que me ayudaron a llegar acá ¿podrías dejarlos pasar también?, si no fuera mucha molestia por supuesto.

 **Shining Armor:** Claro, pero donde están que no los veo.

 **Steven:** Descuida yo los llamo, ¡OIGAN CHICOS NOS VAN A DEJAR PASAR YA PUEDEN SALIR!

Ni bien termino de gritar el poni y la pegaso se mostraron frente al humano y el unicornio, aunque este último tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

 **North Star:** Gracias a la tierra, por fin vamos a descansar de tanto viaje.

 **Valkiria:** Habla por ti terrestre, nosotros los voladores estamos entrenados para esforzarnos al máximo.

 **Steven:** Chicos saluden a Shining Armor, el guardia de Canterlot, nos va a ayudar a entrar.

 **North Star:** Pues es un gusto Shini…

Nuestro poni no pudo terminar la oración ya que un rayo fue disparado hacia donde estaba él y la pegaso, por suerte ambos rápidamente reaccionaron y evadieron el ataque que lanzo de improviso el unicornio.

 **North Star:** Pero qué diablos te pasa – se quejo el poni.

Pronto tanto North como Valkiria sintieron la mirada cargada de odio del unicornio mientras su cuerno votaba chispas.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡Ustedes voladores y terrestres no meren nada más que MORIR! – pronuncio con mucha ira.

El unicornio comenzó a atacarlos con un rostro que reflejaba rencor y sed de sangre, como si no tuviera otra cosa más que hacer que matarlos a toda costa.

 **Steven:** ¡ARMOR PORQUE LOS ATACAS SON MIS AMIGOS! – le reclamo el humano esperando que se detenga.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NECESITO VENGARLOS Y ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD! – Dicho esto el unicornio arremetió contra el poni y la pegaso los cuales ya les costaba esquivar los rayos que les lanzaban – ¡QUÉDENSE QUIETOS Y MUERAN DE UNA VEZ MISERABLES ASESINOS!

En eso un rayo estuvo a punto de alcanzar a la pegaso pero el poni logro salvarla empujándola y rodando con ella para evitar el impacto del rayo.

 **Shining Armor:** No hay más escapatoria – les apunto con su cuerno a los dos que yacían en el suelo – ¡OJALA SE PUDRAN EN EL TÁRTARO!

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de disparar el humano se puso frente a él.

 **Steven:** Basta Armor, ellos no te hicieron nada para que los ataques.

 **Shining Armor:** Apártate Steven, esto no es contigo, es con ellos – aun mantenía cargando el ataque en su cuerno.

 **Steven:** No lo hare, ellos son mis amigos – dijo firmemente el humano.

 **Shining Armor:** No me dejas más alternativa Steven, si estas con ellos también eres uno de ellos – cargo su rayo y lo disparo contra Steven pero para sorpresa de todos, el humano lo logro desviar – Como hiciste eso.

Se ve al humano con las manos y pies cubiertos de fuego y una de su iris de color rojo, con el brazo extendido hacia la dirección donde desvió el ataque.

 **Shining Armor:** Que… que eres – dijo retrocediendo lentamente e impactado por el cambio de aspecto del ser bípedo.

 **Steven:** Ya te dije soy un humano – le respondió seriamente – y no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos.

Ya recuperado de la impresión, Shining volvió a tomar una posición de ataque apuntándole con su cuerno.

 **Shining Armor:** Entonces así será, pero no me daré por vencido hasta completar mi venganza.

Ahora estamos frente a la batalla decisiva, ¿el entrenamiento de Valkiria habrá rendido frutos para preparar a Steven contra Shining Armor?, el próximo capítulo lo descubrirán.

* * *

Que tal, antes para despedirme vi el capítulo de MLP de corazones cálidos y en una parte decían que los unicornios controlaban el sol y la luna para controlar los días pero en este fic ellos más bien controlan las riquezas ya que con su magia pueden extraer la piedra preciosas que se encuentran en las cuevas, ya que si tienen el suficiente poder para controlar el sol y la luna fácilmente podrían ganar una guerra y eso no sería justo XD

Bueno sin nada más que decir se despide **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego y no olviden dejar su Reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.


	9. Rodeado de unicornios

**The only 95:** Que tal amigos lectores los saluda de nuevo su escritor para decirles que – en eso tocan la puerta de su casa – disculpen un momento.

Nuestro escritor se dirige a abrir la puerta y encuentra a una señora de unos 40 años de edad en frente de el.

 **The only 95:** Mamá que haces acá.

 **Madre:** Hay hijo tengo un trabajo urgente en el cual tengo que salir por una semana y como la niñera no está disponible te encargo a tus hermanos para que los cuides – entran 2 niños corriendo directo a la casa de nuestro escritor – bueno cuídalos te quiero adiós – y se va dejando al escritor con la palabra en la boca.

El voltea a ver a sus hermanos el cual era un niño de 6 años y una niña de 4.

 **Hermanito:** Valla hermano tu casa sí que es grande.

 **Hermanita:** Si mira hay muchas cosas con que jugar.

En eso salen disparados a todas las direcciones de la casa.

 **The only 95:** No esperen un momento, (suspirando) saben que los dejo con el siguiente capítulo del fic mientras yo me encargo del par de terremotos.

* * *

Retronando al capítulo anterior vemos al humano con sus poderes activados haciéndole frente al unicornio.

 **Steven:** _*Esa mirada en sus ojos, no es rechazo hacia ellos, es ira, odio y rencor, hablaba de una venganza, ¿a qué se refiere?*_

Shining Armor fue el primero en iniciar el ataque disparando rayos contra el humano mientras este reacciono rápido, comenzó a esquivarlos y desviarlos.

 **North Star:** Debemos ayudarlo – dijo el poni mientras se levantaba para ir a ayudar a su amigo pero es detenido por la pegaso – que pasa Valkiria.

 **Valkiria:** Esta es su pelea no demos entrometernos, además quiero ver personalmente su avance – cuando el poni iba a refutar ella continuo – si las cosas se ponen difíciles para él lo ayudaremos.

 **North Star:** Como tu digas – acepto no estando muy de acuerdo.

Volviendo con la pelea del humano y el unicornio.

 **Shining Armor:** _*Es rápido pero haber si esquiva esto*_

El unicornio carga su cuerno y dispara un rayo el cual se dispersa en 4 más haciendo que el humano tenga que desviarlos si o si. Pero no conforme con eso el unicornio sigue disparando esos mismos rayos sucesivamente.

 **Steven:** _*Que acaso no se cansa del mismo ataque*_ – en eso se percata de un rayo que va dirigido justo a su entrepierna pero el logra desviarlo al suelo el cual deja un pequeño agujero – _*Si las piedras que lanzo Valkiria dolían como mil demonios no quiero imaginar un golpe de esos rayos*_ – pensó asustado al casi quedarse sin descendencia.

 **Shining Armor:** Que solo sabes defenderte humano – le grito el unicornio tratando de provocarlo.

 **Steven:** _*Si eso quieres*_ – el humano corre en dirección al unicornio pasando a la ofensiva.

El humano comienza a dar golpes aleatorios al unicornio pero este ultimo los esquiva con cierta dificulta. Steven intenta con una patada giratoria mas Shining Armor la esquiva agachándose viendo una oportunidad de contraatacar, se gira dándole la espalda al humano y levanta sus patas traseras para darle un buen golpe en el pecho pero…

 **Shining Armor:** ¿¡QUE!? – quedo estupefacto al ver como el humano logro frenar su ataque y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo ambas patas con sus manos.

 **Steven:** No caeré en el mismo truco otra vez – dijo recordando como Valkiria le había dado antes una buena patada en el pecho.

Usando toda su fuerza el humano giro junto con el unicornio para luego soltarlo y hacer que la fuerza centrípeta el resto del trabajo.

 _POOM!_

 **Steven:** ¡Tuviste suficiente Armor! – el unicornio se levanto adolorido y con una expresión de enojo muy marcada en el rostro.

 **Shining Armor:** Aun no me has derrotado Steven – el susodicho corrió hacia él con el puño extendido para golpearlo pero un escudo apareció de improviso rodeando al unicornio y recibiendo el impacto del ataque de Steven – Sabes porque me nombraron guardia – hablo seriamente – porque yo me especializo mas en hechizos defensivos pero como dicen la mejor ofensiva es la defensiva – acto seguido el escudo se expande empujando al humano y tirándolo contra el suelo varios metros en donde se encontraba.

Nuestro héroe se levanta y vuelve a atacar a Shining Armor, pero él bloquea de nuevo el ataque con su escudo para luego empujarlo de nuevo.

 **Shining Armor:** Es inútil, mi escudo es impenetrable.

 **Steven:** Eso lo veremos – hablo bajo el humano para luego arremeter de nuevo contra el unicornio – _*Es todo o nada*_ – pensó mientras preparaba su puño ya estando cerca al escudo que volvía aparecer – **_FIRE PUNCH!_**

Vemos al humano detenido totalmente y con su puño haciendo contacto con el escudo.

 **Shining Armor:** Buen intento pero fallas… – antes de que pudiera continuar en su escudo mágico se comienzan a ver rajaduras que se van expandiendo hasta romperlo por completo como si se tratase de un vidrio – _*¡COMO ES POSIBLE!*_ – anonadado por lo sucedido Armor no pudo ver el puño que lo mando a rodar por el suelo.

 **Steven:** Fue suficiente Armor, ríndete – le dijo de forma jadeante por su ataque especial que lo había llevado al límite.

 **Shining Armor:** Yo no me rendiré hasta completar mi venganza – se levanto con mucha dificultad negándose a dar por vencido – _*Este hechizo no está perfeccionado pero no tengo más opción*_ – canalizando un hechizo en su cuerno hace aparecer una espada translucida del mismo color de su magia – ¡TRATA DE SOBREVIVIR A ESTO HUMANO! – la espada da un corte horizontal en el aire el cual crea una onda expansiva.

 **Steven:** _*No puede ser*_ – se tira al suelo esquivando el ataque y cuando voltea su mirada atrás ve varios árboles partidos a la mitad – _*Estuvo cerca*_

 **North Star:** ¡CUIDADO!

 **Steven:** ¿Qué? – cuando fija su mirada al frente ve una espada que va directo hacia él, por suerte logra esquivarla a tiempo pero la espada flotante no le da tregua y continua – _*No debí usar ese ataque me agota demasiado rápido*_ – pensó mientras estaba esquivando cuando de pronto cae al suelo por una raíz expuesta de un árbol.

 **Shining Armor:** Este es tu fin Steven – la espada se alza para cortarlo de manera vertical.

 **Valkiria:** Oye simio toma – le lanza un objeto a nuestro héroe es cual resulta ser una daga que usa para detener el ataque de la espada.

 **Steven:** Hora de la ofensiva – se yergue rápidamente y comienza a bloquear los ataques de la espada mientras va avanzando hacia el unicornio.

 **Shining Armor:** O no, no lo harás – hace aparecer una espada más con la cual ataca al humano pero envés de complicarle las cosas a nuestro héroe se las facilita porque ambas espadas comienzan a reducir su velocidad de ataque y se vuelven más torpes – _*Rayos no, ahora no*_

 **Steven:** Parece que todos tenemos un límite – en eso las espadas se desintegran y Steven aprovecha para ejecutar otro ataque contra el unicornio que crea un escudo pero por lo visto este escudo es más débil ya que tiene un color demasiado claro – lo siento – De un simple golpe destruye el escudo, noqueando al unicornio en el proceso y justo a tiempo porque sus poderes de fuego desaparecen regresando a la normalidad.

 **North Star:** Lo hiciste – expreso contento el poni.

 **Valkiria:** Por lo visto estás preparado para enfrentarte a cualquiera, aunque no creo que haya sido una suerte que tus poderes aparecieran.

 **Steven:** Creo ya sé como activarlos – se fijo en el cuerpo inconsciente de Shining Armor – North pásame una soga para Armor aunque dudo que lo detenga cuando despierte, con su magia podría escapar.

 **Valkiria:** Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo la pegaso ganándose una mirada de duda de parte del poni y el humano.

…

En el reino de los mágicos vemos a su líder un unicornio de pelaje gris y crin verde agua con una cutie mark de una bandera verde que representa la esperanza. Dicho unicornio estaba furioso gritándoles a los que parecerían los soldados de ese reino.

 **¿?:** ¡COMO QUE NO SABEN DONDE ESTA!

 **Soldado 1:** Ya se lo dijimos señor, estaba en su puesto hace unas horas y cuando vinimos a verlo no había rastro de él.

 **Soldado 2:** Aunque pudo haberse retirado antes de su turno.

 **Soldado 3:** Si, de seguro debe estar en la ciudad paseando por ahí.

 **Soldado 1:** Estamos hablando de Shining Armor, él incluso se queda horas extras vigilando la entrada y si se retiro antes por lo menos avisaría a alguien.

 **¿?:** ¡YA CÁLLENSE! – los soldado al escucharlo se pusieron firmes – ahora quiero que lo busquen y le digan que venga a mí que necesito decirle algo urgente comprenden.

 **Soldados:** ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

 **¿?:** Pueden retirarse – dicho esto los soldados fueron en búsqueda del unicornio perdido – _*Justo cuando lo necesito para la siguiente fase del plan desaparece, el amo no va a estar nada contento*_ – el unicornio se retira del lugar sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre el unicornio.

…

 **Shining Armor:** Ah… ¿dónde estoy? – Soltó el unicornio abriendo lentamente los ojos – ¿Y porque estoy amarrado a un árbol? – En definitiva el unicornio estaba amarado a un árbol en medio del bosque – _*Por lo menos puedo usar magia para escapar*_ – trata de acumular magia en cuerno pero ve que también esta envuelto por sogas.

 **Steven:** Sabes, en un principio me mostré escéptico sobre si amarras o sostienes el cuerno de un unicornio le impides usar su magia pero creo que al final Valkiria tenia razón.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡TU! – Miro con odio al ser bípedo – debí saber que eras una amenaza desde que te vi y donde está el terrestre y la voladora.

 **Steven:** Espérate un momento primero que nada la amenaza aquí eres tú que atacaste a mis amigos sin motivo alguno y segundo ellos están lejos para que podamos conversar tranquilos.

Steven se acerco hasta estar frente al unicornio que al parecer no estaba nada contento.

 **Shining Armor:** Tu no entiendes humano tengo que completar mi venganza.

 **Steven:** Y se puede saber ¿cuál es esa venganza tuya?

 **Shining Armor:** No te diré nada y mucho menos información que ponga en peligro a mi raza no importa cuánto me tortures – dijo firmemente el unicornio demostrando que estaba dispuesto a morir que a perjudicar a su raza.

 **Steven:** ¿Torturar? Tranquilo amigo yo no soy de ese tipo de personas que hacen eso y hablando de tu venganza no se qué te habrán hecho los terrestres y voladores pero culpar a todos por la culpa de unos pocos es la más errónea de las filosofías que existen – esperaba que Armor entre en razón.

 **Shining Armor:** No te hare caso, para mi tu eres el enemigo – al parecer era más terco de lo que se esperaba.

 **Steven:** _*Bueno es hora de aplicar la táctica* –_ soltó un suspiro escogiendo las palabras correctas para convencerlo – Bueno te tengo un trato…

 **Shining Armor:** No hare ningún trato con el enemigo.

 **Steven:** Me puedes dejar terminar – no recibió una respuesta pero él lo tomo como un sí – Como iba diciendo te tengo un trato, tú me respondes algunas preguntas y yo te libero así de simple y antes de que digas algo la pregunta no tiene nada que ver sobre información confidencial sobre tu raza.

 **Shining Armor:** … Te escucho – eso era un avance por lo menos para el humano.

 **Steven:** Tú dices que odias a las demás razas.

 **Shining Armor:** Las prefiero ver muertas – respondió con ira en sus palabras.

 **Steven:** Y si ves a un poni o un pegaso.

 **Shining Armor:** Tengo que matarlo por 2 razones.

 **Steven:** Adivinare una es por ordenes y la otra es tu dichosa venganza – el unicornio simplemente asiente – ahora respóndeme, qué harías si ves un potrillo que no es un unicornio en medio del bosque… ¿lo asesinarías?

Ante esa pregunta Shining Armor se quedo callado y en su rostro se puede ver duda, el humano dio en el blanco ya que estaba aplicando la doble moral ante una acción.

 **Shining Armor:** Yo… yo… – no supo que decir el unicornio mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta mas esta no llego y se quedo callado.

 **Steven:** Hasta donde llegaría tu sed de venganza Armor, matar a un indefenso potrillo que no tiene la culpa de nada, que no sabe que nació en un mundo dividido, donde gobierna el odio y desprecio entre razas – siguió hablando el humano desarmando de argumentos al unicornio – dime asesinarlo calmaría tu sed de venganza; te haría mejor o peor que aquellos terrestres y voladores de los cuales te quieres vengar de verdad.

El unicornio amarrado en un árbol simplemente agacho su cabeza.

 **Steven:** _*La doble moral del soldado, siempre funciona*_ – Pensó antes de continuar hablando – Debes aprender que no puedes culpar a todos por unos pocos, lo digo porque si actúas antes de pensar será muy tarde para arrepentirte de las consecuencias.

 **Shining Armor:** Tu no entiendes… – susurro muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que llegue a los oídos del humano – solo él entiende el motivo de mi venganza.

 **Steven:** _*¿El? Quien será él*_ Entonces quieres que haya una guerra, matar a todas las otras razas, pero al final de nada valdrá todo eso, te sentirás vacio y con el tiempo lamentaras tu decisión.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA! – grito alzando su cabeza y viendo fijamente al chico pelinegro.

 **Steven:** Que me ayudes.

 **Shining Armor: ¿** Ayudarte?

 **Steven:** En los tres bandos hay familias, hijos y padres, imagínate si se desata la guerra, cuántos miembros de esas familias se perderían. Jóvenes soldados que al final serán enterrados por sus padres, hogares destruidos y vidas inocentes al borde de la muerte. Ayúdame a evitar una guerra no te lo pido por mí, te lo pido por aquellas familias que nada te han hecho a ti, que no tienen que cargar la culpa de otros.

 **Shining Armor:** _*Ellos son el enemigo, él me lo dijo muy claro pero…pero*_ – La mente del unicornio blanco era todo un caos, por un lado quería vengarse a toda costa de los voladores y terrestres; pero por el otro era que si lo hacía, potrillos y sus familias de las tres razas saldrían perjudicados, con esas consecuencias tomo una dura pero a la vez, correcta decisión – Lo hare, con una condición.

 **Steven:** ¿Cual condición?

 **Shining Armor:** Que si encuentro a los voladores y terrestres de los cuales me quiero vengar, los indicados, tú no te entrometerás, más bien me ayudaras a buscarlos después de que todo esto termine – hablo mirando seriamente al humano.

 **Steven:** Lo hare si tu también prometes no atacar de nuevo a mis amigos.

 **Shining Armor:** Es un trato.

 **Steven:** Muy bien chicos pueden salir ya está todo resuelto y llegamos a un acuerdo.

 **North Star:** E… estas seguro – dijo nerviosamente el poni sosteniendo un pedazo de corteza el cual utilizaba como si fuera un escudo.

 **Valkiria:** No seas gallina terrestre y muestra un poco de dignidad – ella salio sin mostrar una pisca de miedo.

 **North Star:** Por sea caso te salve de ese rayo que te iba a caer así que espero un gracias o si quieres mejor un besito linda – dijo lo ultimo estirando sus labios.

 _PAAM!_

De nuevo el poni termina en un cráter con un chinchón en la cabeza.

 **Valkiria:** ¡No digas estupideces terrestre! – grito molesta la pegaso pero con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

 **Steven:** _*Por lo menos se sonrojo, es un avance*_

 **Shining Armor:** Enserio ellos te van a ayudar a evitar una guerra – miro escéptico al terrestre y a la voladora.

 **Steven:** Hay días en que lo dudo, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, Valkiria dame una de tus dagas – recibiendo el arma de la pegaso, comienza a cortar las sogas del cuerpo y el cuerno del unicornio – ya esta eres libre.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Bueno cual es el plan? – pregunto mientras se sobaba el cuerno, por lo visto la soga hizo mucha presión en esa zona.

 **Steven:** Pues entrar al reino de los mágicos, convencer a su líder de que los terrestres y voladores no son lo que ellos creen y obtener el hechizo para caminar en las nubes.

 **Shining Armor:** La primera dudo que sea fácil de hacerlo y la segunda… yo no sé sobre ese tipo de hechizos pero conozco a alguien quien sí.

 **Valkiria:** Y como hacemos para entrar mágico.

 **North Star:** Tengo una idea – dijo el poni ya recuperado del golpe.

Minutos más tarde vemos a un unicornio jalando una carreta con una manta encima yendo en dirección al reino de los mágicos.

 **Steven:** Enserio tu plan es entrar así como salimos del territorio de los terrestres – hablo incómodamente el humano.

 **North Star:** Pues disculpa pero fui el único que aporto una idea la cual por cierto todos ustedes aceptaron – le respondió estando igual de escondido en la carreta.

 **Valkiria:** Pero que el unicornio entre para comprar una carreta y salga para después volver a entrar con la carreta tapada, no crees que es sospechoso – ella también iba metida en la carreta porque según le conto Shining, siempre hacen vigilancia aérea por si los voladores se atrevían a entrar.

 **Shining Armor:** Guarden silencio – susurro el unicornio callando a los tres pasajeros ocultos – por suerte nadie me vio entrar ni salir con la carreta, si seguimos así llegaremos donde…

 **Soldado:** Shining Armor hay estas.

El unicornio se tenso con solo escuchar su nombre y nuestros polisones solo rogaron porque ignorara la carreta que llevaba.

 **Shining Armor:** S… sí que deseas – contesto un poco nervioso.

 **Soldado:** Te noto muy extraño – dijo el soldado al ver al siempre serio Shining Armor nervioso –estás seguro que estas bien porque no estuviste en tu puesto y nos asustaste a muchos.. ¿Oye y esa carreta? – Se acerco dispuesto a sacar la manta y ver lo que llevaba adentro mas Armor lo intercepto poniéndose en su camino.

 **Shining Armor:** A si sobre eso pues… veras… yo tuve que ir… ¡De compras!… si de compras es que se me acabaron los suministros y tu sabes lo precavido que soy así que compre muchos y unas que otras cosas personales tu entiendes jejeje – trato de mantenerse calmado pero el sudor en su frente daba a entender lo contrario.

 **Soldado:** Ya… ok… bueno solo quería avisarte que nuestro líder te llama con urgencia, al parecer es algo importante que solo quiere comunicarte a ti.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Enserio, eso es todo?

 **Soldado:** Si eso es todo, bueno les avisare al resto que te dejen de buscar, adiós Shining Armor.

Cuando se fue el soldado nuestros 4 héroes soltaron un gran suspiro al casi ser descubiertos. Y después de una caminata de unos minutos llegaron.

 **Shining Armor:** Pueden bajar ahora es seguro.

Acto seguido bajaron los 3 pasajeros y se sorprendieron al ver el lugar donde se encontraban.

 **North Star:** ¿Una biblioteca?

 **Shining Armor:** No es cualquier biblioteca terrestre – respondió rápidamente – en la biblioteca de Canterlot, la más grande que hay, dudo mucho que las otras razas tengan una biblioteca así de grande – soltó con un poco de orgullo.

Se encontraban en el umbral que daba a una gran pasadiso lleno de estantes repletos de libros de distintos tipos de información como topografía, magia desde básica hasta avanzada, anatomía e historia, entre otros.

 **Valkiria:** Odio admitirlo pero el mágico tiene razón.

 **Steven:** Cuantos libros – dijo impresionado – si tuviera tiempo me pondría a leerlos, sería interesante ver la información que tiene este mundo.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Te gusta leer? – pregunto el unicornio pero en tono de voz tenía algo de nostalgia y… ¿Tristeza?

 **Steven:** No soy tan fanático de la lectura pero si me gusta aunque más los libros de historia. Yo soy de los que valoran más el conocimiento que la fuerza.

 **¿?:** ¿Quien anda hay? – pregunto una voz femenina.

El grupo volteo hacia la dirección de donde vino la pregunta solo para ver a una joven unicornio de pelaje celeste cielo con una crin azul oscuro, una cutie mark de un libro del cual salía de sus páginas números; dicha unicornio estaba haciendo flotar una regla de madera de 60 cm.

 **Shining Armor:** Soy yo Leaf, Shining Armor – acercándose a la unicornio – déjeme presentarles a Leaf Kore una amiga de la infancia, bibliotecaria y muy inteligente – ante dichas palabras la unicornio se apeno un poco – Leaf ellos son…

 **Leaf Kore:** No puedo creerlo… – dijo impresionada al ver mejor a quienes tenía al frente.

 **Steven:** Prepárense para los insultos – murmuro a sus dos amigos esperando que ella también suelte mil injurias contra los terrestres y voladores.

 **Leaf Kore:** Creo que debo estar soñando – con su pata se sobo los ojos pensando que era un tipo de alucinación pero no lo era, luego miro a Shining como si tuviera 2 cabezas – Tu Armor, el señor venganza esto, venganza lo otro, amigo de un terrestre, una voladora y un mono sin pelo.

 **Steven:** Oye eso me ofendió – agito su puño ya cansado de que le hagan la misma comparación.

 **Leaf Kore:** ¡Y HABLA!

Acto seguido vemos al humano con ambas manos en su rostro susurrando [Siempre me hacen bullying] o [Me dicen mono sin pelo cuando ellos son unos caballitos multicolores] sacándole unas gotas en la frente a todos los presentes.

 **Shining Armor:** Para comenzar ellos no son mis amigos – señalo al terrestre y a la voladora – solo los ayudo por ciertos motivos y segundo ese mono que ves hay es una especie que se llama humano y digamos que él… me convenció a cambiar de opinión – respondió desviando la mirada.

 **Leaf Kore:** Enserio – el unicornio asiente – pues si es así – acerco al humano y le extendió el casco – gracias humano por convencer a este cabeza hueca – Se escucho un [¡Oye!] de parte del unicornio – de cambiar de opinión sobre su odio y venganza hacia las otras razas, creo que te envidio tantos años intentándolo y tu lo lograste en un día.

 **Steven:** Descuida, no fue nada y llámame Steven, me alegra que haya más individuos que piensen que todos podemos ser amigos – le estrecho su casco olvidándose completamente de que lo llamo mono sin pelo.

 **Valkiria:** No olviden a lo que venimos, ya después toman té con galletas y conversan lo bueno de la vida.

 **Steven:** De acuerdo _``cof´´ ``cof´´_ amargada _``cof´´ ``cof´´_.

 **Valkiria:** ¡QUE HAS DICHO!

 **Steven:** Na… nada señora – respondió rápidamente acordándose de los entrenamientos y también de cómo deja al pobre North después de cada golpe – bu... bueno dejando eso de lado Armor dijo que tú podrías ayudarnos con un problema.

 **Leaf Kore:** Ya que cambiaron la forma de pensar de Shining Armor les debo una así que ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

 **North Star:** Necesitamos un hechizo para poder caminar por la nubes.

 **Leaf Kore:** ¿Y para que quieren ese tipo de hechizos?

 **Steven:** Para poder hablar con el líder de los voladores y evitar una guerra entre las tres razas.

 **Leaf Kore:** No creo que le sea muy útil si los hechizo ahora ya que solo funciona 24 horas y dudo que esten a un día de viaje la ciudad de los voladores.

 **Steven:** No había pensado en eso… – se llevo una mano a la barbilla claro hasta que se le ocurrió otra solución – ¡ya sé! y si nos acompañas.

 **Leaf Kore:** No puedo tengo deberes que cumplir aquí pero conozco al indicado – dijo mirando a Shining Armor.

 **Shining Armor:** Oh no, ni lo piensen – se negó rotundamente – además yo no sé ese tipo de hechizos.

 **Leaf Kore:** Es fácil comparado a los que hechizos de defensa y ofensiva que practicas, te puedo dar un manual donde lo podrás aprender en el camino.

El unicornio siente que todas las miradas se posan sobre él y no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

 **Shining Armor:** De acuerdo lo hare – suspiro – pero antes tengo que ir donde el líder que me ha llamado urgentemente.

 **Leaf Kore:** Desde que volvió de esa alianza para las razas que fracaso se ha vuelto fastidioso y un tonto – agrego la unicornio con molestia.

 **Shining Armor:** Aun así tengo que ir, él me dio su apoyo desde un comienzo aunque estoy dudando un poco en sus ideales por las palabras de Steven, igual iré, ustedes quédense aquí cuando vuelva partiremos.

Dicho esto el unicornio se retiro de la biblioteca dejando al grupo con la unicornio bibliotecaria.

 **Leaf Kore:** Para matar el tiempo si quieren pueden leer cualquier libro que haya en la biblioteca.

 **North Star:** _*¿Qué aburrido?*_

…

En una oficina se puede ver al unicornio líder sentado en el escritorio hasta que unos golpeas en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos.

 **¿?:** Pasen.

 **Shining Armor:** Me mando a llamar señor – hablo con mucho respeto a su líder.

 **¿?:** Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Shining Armor que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, acuérdate que estamos en confianza – le sonrió mientras Armor se acercaba.

 **Shining Armor:** Jejeje lo siento señor Hope Trot, para que me llamo.

 **Hope Trot:** Tengo una misión muy importante para ti – se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió caminando hasta la ventana admirando las calles de Canterlot.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Qué tipo de misión?

 **Hope Trot:** Quiero que vayas a la ciudad de los voladores recolectes información y asesines a cuantos puedas en el proceso.

Todo el ambiente de confianza desapareció ante las frías palabras del líder unicornio al pedirle que mate así sin más a otros ponis.

Por la mente de Armor pasaron las palabras de Steven de culpar a todos por unos pocos, él no hubiera dudado en aceptar la misión con gusto y asesinar a diestra y siniestra a las otras razas… pero ahora que se lo piden ya no sabía que pensar, sin embargo, no podía negarse eso haría sospechar a Hope, así que actuó como siempre.

 **Shining Armor:** Sera un gusto señor Hope, no lo decepcionare.

 **Hope Trot:** Se que no lo harás, confió plenamente en ti, anda a la biblioteca y consíguete un libro de hechizos para caminar por las nubes, tomate tu tiempo, se que lo harás perfecto Shining Armor.

Shining Armor salió de la oficina rumbo a la biblioteca, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su líder que lo observaba por la ventana con una siniestra sonrisa.

 **Hope Trot:** _*Sabia que ese unicornio me iba a ser de ayuda de un momento a otro, ahora solo hay que esperar*_

…

Vemos a todo el grupo excepto al poni revisando la biblioteca y cogiendo libros que les interesaban, en eso al humano le llama la atención un libro en particular.

 **Steven:** _Elementos de la Armonía_ – leyó el nombre de la portada del libro – perdona Leaf pero de qué trata este libro – le pregunto interesado a la unicornio.

 **Leaf Kore:** Es un libro para potrillos, para leérselos cuando van a dormir.

 **North Star:** No sabía que tenían ese libro acá – se acerco a Steven cuando escucho el nombre del libro.

 **Steven:** Creí que tu no leías.

 **North Star:** No lo hago pero ese libro me lo leían cuando iba a dormir.

 **Valkiria:** También vi ese libro en la biblioteca de los pegasos aunque nunca lo leí – aporto la pegaso también tomando interés por ese libro.

 **Steven:** Ya veo, aunque se ve interesante – cuando se dispuso a leer el libro la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió fuertemente dejando pasar a un unicornio alterado – ¿qué te paso Armor? – pregunto preocupado devolviendo el libro a su lugar.

 **Shining Armor:** Tú tenías razón…

Después de unos minutos explicándoles la misión que le había encargado Hope a Armor, la mayoría quedaron sorprendidos y una pegaso con ganas de matar a cierto unicornio.

 **Valkiria:** Cuando lo vea lo voy a dejar como alfiletero con mis dagas – estaba dispuesta a ir a atacar al líder de los unicornios.

 **Steven:** Tranquila Valkiria, creo que el plan de razonar con su líder se ha ido por el caño, es un desquiciado igual que el líder terrestre, nuestra única esperanza es el líder de los voladores – hablo tratando de tranquilizar a la pegaso, luego se dirigió al unicornio – pero me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta del error que pudiste haber cometido.

 **Shining Armor:** Te lo debo en parte a ti y a Leaf – de haber estado cegado por su venganza hubiera cumplido la misión sin dudar y hasta pudo provocar una guerra en el proceso.

 **North Star:** No hay que perder más tiempo entonces, tenemos que ir directo a la ciudad de los voladores – alzo su pata al aire con mucha determinación.

 **Valkiria:** Y de donde sacaste ese ánimo terrestre.

 **North Star:** Pues tu sabes, la responsabilidad de hacer lo correcto, salvar vidas, ser mejor y ayudar a los demás en cualquier apuro – hablo presumidamente.

 **Steven:** Lo haces para salir de la biblioteca de una vez no es así.

El poni se cae de espaldas cómicamente y el grupo comienza a reír de sus ocurrencias incluso cierta pegaso.

Que le deparara a nuestros amigos ahora con un unicornio en el grupo, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo ya saben que puedes dejar su Reviews no cuesta nada y si tiene una pregunta con gusto la contestare [Como decía mi profesor de secundaria: No hay pregunta tonta solo tontos que no preguntan jajaja… ESPERA QUE!].

Se despide su sexy escritor **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos lue…(Sonido de un objeto rompiéndose en mil pedazos)

(Suspirando)Tranquilo tus hermanos solo van a estar por una semana, que son 7 días, que equivalen a 168 horas, que sería igual a 10080 minutos, que en segundos seria 604800 y eso equivale…


	10. Coincidencias

**The only 95:** Hola que tal les va.

 **Hermanito:** Hermano ¿a quién le hablas?

 **The only 95:** A mis lectores.

 **Hermanito:** Hermano tengo algo que decirte…

 **The only 95:** En un momento te atiendo quiero decirle algo a mis lectores.

 **Hermanito:** Pero es importante.

 **The only 95:** Espera, termino esto y te atiendo ok.

 **Hermanito:** Ok.

 **The only 95:** Vengo a decirles que parece que fanfiction tiene un problema porque se ve que tengo 6 Reviews pero cuando entro a leerlos aparecen solo 4 y no soy el único con ese problema, ojala lo solucionen porque enserio me interesa sus comentarios, eso era todo, ahora hermanito que era lo que querías decirme.

 **Hermanito:** Bueno mi hermanita y yo estábamos jugando en la sala pero ella tenía ganas de entrar al baño pero como no lo encontramos ella se quedo en la sala y yo venía a avisarte para que la lleves al baño pero creo que ya le gano.

 **The only 95:** …MI SALA! – El escritor sale corriendo en dirección a la sala pero en eso vuelve – los dejo con el siguiente capítulo adiós. Hermanito trae el trapeador por favor.

* * *

Vemos al pintoresco grupo conformado por un humano, un poni, una pegaso y un unicornio saliendo del reino de los mágicos en dirección a la ciudad de los pegasos.

 **Steven:** 16 días para llegar, este va a ser un largo viaje – agrego el humano pelinegro.

 **Valkiria:** De hecho lo podemos reducir a la mitad.

 **North Star:** ¿Y eso cómo?

 **Valkiria:** Trotando para ustedes y volando para mí – dijo la pegaso – ustedes 2 están en forma y el unicornio es un soldado así que también debe estar en forma.

 **Shining Armor:** La pegaso tiene razón, de esa forma llegaremos más rápido – opino el unicornio.

 **Steven:** Entonces esta decidió ¡VAMOS!

Tomando aquella decisión, todo el grupo se dirige corriendo/trotando/volando a excepción de un poni terrestre que se quedo viéndolos desde atras

 **North Star:** _*Al parecer mi opinión no importa*_ – Pensó cabizbajo hasta que noto que lo dejaban muy atrás – ¡OIGAN ESPÉRENME!

…

En la ciudad de los voladores, más específico en una oficina en las nubes vemos a una pegaso de pelaje amarillo con crin de color celeste y una cutie mark de un tonado debajo de una nube.

 **¿?:** _*Cuanta paz… ¡ME ABURRE!*_ – se recargo sobre su escritorio.

En eso entra un pegaso por la ventana con una carta en sus cascos, ella rápidamente se vuelve a erguir.

 **Pegaso:** Mensaje.

 **¿?:** Déjala con las otras, no tengo tiempo para estar leyendo tonterías – dijo pero entonces noto como aquel pegaso mensajero mostraba una espeluznante sonrisa.

 **Pegaso:** Es de Hope Trot, solo me dijo que trata sobre la siguiente fase del plan.

La pegaso le arrebata rápidamente la carta, la comienza a leer y una vez terminada su lectura le dice al pegaso que se retire.

 **¿?:** _*Así que un unicornio va a venir acá para provocar conflictos, perfecto*_ – Sale afuera de su oficina y se dirige al soldado más cercano a ella – Usted venga, entre a mi oficina.

El aludido acato la orden y una vez entro la pegaso cerró la puerta.

 **Soldado:** En que le puedo servir lideresa.

 **¿?:** Quiero que le diga a su superior que envié novatos a vigilar los exteriores.

 **Soldado:** Pe… pero señora y si alguien trata de invadirnos.

 **¿?:** Acaso quieres llevarme la contra soldado, mi palabra es ley así que dígale eso a su superior o quiere que lo destituya – inmediatamente el soldado sale de la oficina volando – _*Le pondré las cosas más fáciles al unicornio, si él dice que es tan buen soldado entonces no le será difícil asesinar a los nuevo vigilantes JAJAJA*_

…

Siete días habían pasado desde que nuestro grupo salió rumbo a la ciudad de los pegasos, el viaje no fue tan difícil, obviamente se encontraron una que otra mantícora y Timberwolf pero con la experiencia y entrenamiento que tienen, pudieron derrotarlos fácilmente. También en esos días el humano se dedicaba a entrenar con Shining Armor, más que nada esquivando sus ataques de rayos mágicos y practicando sus golpes con los escudos que Armor generaba con su magia.

Ahora se encontraban en la noche alrededor de una fogata y con 4 carpas para acampar que trajo el unicornio en sus cosas.

 **Steven:** Y entonces cuando está a punto de salir del bosque frente a él apareció… ¡SLENDERPONY! – En eso se escuchan los gritos de una chica – no sabía que te asustaban eso tipos de historia Valkiria.

 **Valkiria:** Yo no grite.

Todos miraron a North el cual estaba asustado, temblando y con una expresión de haber gritado.

 **Valkiria:** Que poca dignidad tienes terrestre – miro con indiferencia y superioridad al terrestre.

 **North Star:** Pu… pues fue una historia de… de terror que esperabas.

 **Shining Armor:** Fue una buena historia, hora de dormir – dijo ya cansado.

 **North Star:** Dormir, acaso no ves que estamos de noche, en medio del bosque, podría aparecer Slenderpony en cualquier momento – agrego el cobarde y asustado poni.

 **Steven:** North solo fue una historia inventada _*Y ponificada*_ – pensó eso ultimo nuestro humano – no existe Slenderpony.

 **North Star:** Pe… pero aun es muy temprano para dormir, además no me contaste nada acerca de tu familia.

 **Steven:** Mi familia es normal como otras no hay mucho de que contar más que yo soy el hermano mayor, tengo un hermano de 5 años y una hermana de 3 años, los quiero mucho y por ellos estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa – el unicornio al escuchar eso se tenso un poco pero para su suerte nadie se percato de eso – ¿y ustedes?

 **North Star:** Tengo un hermano mayor por 2 años, siempre me cuido él junto con mi madre; a mi padre nunca lo conocí – El semblante del poni se volvió triste en ese momento – según me dijo mi hermano cuando tenía 10 años; él nos abandono cuando nací, creí que se fue por mi culpa – todos miraron triste al poni incluso la pegaso, pero de un momento a otro el poni recupero su sonrisa – pero no dejare que eso me impida ser feliz ya que tengo a mi madre y mi hermano que trabaja con el alcalde de Ponyville.

Steven y North vieron a la pegaso la cual desviando la mirada se aclaraba la garganta.

 **Valkiria:** Yo soy hija única, me volví soldado por cuenta propia ya que quería demostrar que las hembras pueden ser mejor que los machos incluso cuando se trata de ser soldados – agrego viendo la luna llena en el firmamento.

 **Steven:** ¿Y tu Armor?

El susodicho trastabillo un poco ante dicha pregunta.

 **Shining Armor:** Bueno… yo… tengo también una familia normal – se tenso un poco al decir la palabra familia – mis padres… pero la más importante es mi hermanita, ella siempre decía que era su BBBFF.

 **Todos:** ¿Ah?

 **Shining Armor:** Significa Gran Hermano, mejor amigo para siempre [Big Brother, best friend forever] tu me recuerda un poco a ella Steven.

 **Steven:** ¿Yo? – pregunto confuso a que lo compararan con una potrilla.

 **Shining Armor:** Si, siempre perdía en una discusión con ella asi como tu haya en el reino de los mágico. Creo que ella al leer tantos libros le dio muchos argumentos para defender sus ideales jejeje.

 **Steven:** Te gana en una discusión una potrilla – aunque no lo demostrara, por dentro Steven estaba que se reía.

 **Shining Armor:** En realidad solo nos llevamos por un par de años – agrego sonriente pero esa sonrisa se borro con cada segundo que pasaba aunque logro ocultarlo muy bien.

 **Steven:** Creo que fue interesante conversar con ustedes, eso nos hace más amigos aunque lo niegues Armor y también nos ayuda a luchar por nuestros seres queridos que están con nosotros.

 **Shining Armor:** Si… con nosotros – murmuro acongojado.

 **Valkiria:** Es hora de dormir, mañana llegaremos a mi ciudad, espero que tengas listo ese hechizo unicornio.

 **Shining Armor:** Ya lo he aprendido – se recompuso rápidamente para responderle a la pegaso.

 **North Star:** Y como entraremos a su ciudad sin que nos rechacen, acuérdense que soy un poni y el unicornio.

 **Steven:** Pues eso es fácil se cubren la parte del cuerpo con algo, si los demás los ven caminando por las nubes, aunque no se vean sus alas sabrán que son pegasos – dirigió su vista al unicornio blanco – el problema es el cuerno de Armor.

 **Shining Armor:** Eso déjamelo a mí – concentrando su magia hace desaparecer su cuerno dejando a todos sorprendidos – listo, es un sencillo truco que nos enseñaron en la academia para ocultarnos entre los ponis.

 **Steven:** Problema solucionado, hora de dormir.

El grupo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo a excepción de cierto unicornio.

 **Shining Armor:** _*No me importa lo que pase cumpliré mi venganza, encontrare a los culpables y los matare con mis propios cascos*_

.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes estaban dentro de la ciudad de los voladores, lo difícil fue subir ya que esperaron que la nube/ciudad pasara cerca de una montaña para llegar a ella ya con el hechizo puesto, para su suerte pasaron inadvertidos y si se preguntan sobre el humano pues Armor le lanzo un hechizo de invisibilidad lo malo de este hechizo crea un enlace entre el que lo lanzo y el que lo recibió, si alguno de ellos se aleja demasiado se rompe el enlace y por ende el hechizo o si el que lo lanzo usa otro hechizo también rompe el enlace, algo que el unicornio no considera conveniente ya que no podrá usar hechizos para defenderse cuando la situación lo amerite.

 **Steven:** Muy bien valkiria guíanos donde está tu líder – hablo lo suficiente mente bajo solo para que lo escucharan sus compañeros.

 **Valkiria:** En realidad es lideresa.

Mientras Valkiria y Steven conversaban una pegaso de aquella ciudad ve a nuestro grupo pasar y fija su atención en uno en específico.  
Sonriendo coquetamente se acerca a uno de nuestros héroes.

 **Pegaso:** Hola guapo nunca te había visto por acá – hablo con una voz melosa la yegua alada.

 **North Star:** Ho… hola – respondió sonrojado por los halagos de la hermosa pegaso.

 **Pegaso:** Dime no quieres salir a tomar algo y conocernos un poco… mejor – dijo eso ultimo muy cerca de la oreja de North.

El resto solo veía como aquella pegaso coqueteaba con North ya que este último con los ejercicios que les impuso Valkiria tanto North como Steven, sacaron un poco de musculatura pero ya que North no llevaba ropa si omitimos la capucha para cubrir el lomo, a él se le notaba mas todo el entrenamiento en su cuerpo.  
Aquella desconocida pegaso seguía con su coqueteo a la vista de nuestro héroes; Steven y Shining no le tomaban mucha importancia, pero con Valkiria la cosa era totalmente opuesta ya que esta tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear al poni aunque no entendía por qué.

 **Valkiria:** No hay tiempo tenemos asuntos que cumplir – dijo molesta e interponiéndose entre North y la desconocida.

 **Pegaso:** Pues tu no me mandas a mi… – en eso nota la mirada de asesina de Valkiria – di… digo creo que se hace tarde adiós – emprendió vuelo lo más rápido que pudo.

 **North Star:** ¿Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto confundido.

 **Valkiria:** Nos estaba quitando tiempo, pero tú no estabas dando cuenta solo te quedaste hay como idiota mirándola – le respondió muy enojada lo cual fue notada por el poni.

 **North Star:** Y porque estas enojada si en ningún momento te he molesta… – Se caya un momento para luego mostrar gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Valkiria.

 **Valkiria:** Po… porque me miras así – respondió por primera vez nerviosa.

 **North Star:** No se tal vez has estado C-E-L-O-S-A – deletreó mostrando aun esa boba sonrisa.

 **Valkiria:** Como que celosa, en ningún momento he estado celosa – dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

 **North Star:** Pues yo creo que sí, viendo cómo te has enojado cuando otra se me acercaba admítelo linda yo te gusto porque si no fuera así no te habrías puesto C-E-L-O-S-A.

De nuevo vemos al poni ahora en un hueco de una nube con un chinchón en la cabeza.

La pegaso respirada agitadamente con uno de sus cascos saliendo humo, luego miro fijamente al unicornio y al costado donde se suponía que estaba el humano.

 **Valkiria:** Si dicen algo respecto a esto les juro que se los cortare con un par de tijeras oxidadas – los mencionados se pusieron pálidos (N/A: Para Armor creo que eso ya no es posible) ante la advertencia de la pegaso – voy avanzando lleven al inútil ustedes.

El humano y el unicornio solo vieron con gran pesar al poni tirado sobre la nube y deseándole suerte mentalmente con aquella pegaso.

…

En un estrado hecho de Nube se puede ver a la lidera dando un discurso.

 **¿?:** _*Esto los incitara más*_ – pensó antes de continuar hablando – y que si les dijera que los unicornio nos quieren obligar a trabajar en sus climas pagándonos una miseria.

Todos los pegasos estaban reunidos, en eso pasa Valkiria y al ver a su lideresa espera al resto. Al rato llega Armor cargando a North y Steven [Obviamente invisible] a su lado.

 **Steven:** Ya llegamos Valkiria… wow – se sorprendió al ver un gran número de pegasos reunidos – y todos eso pegasos que hay un concierto.

 **Shining Armor:** Parece uno de los discursos que dan cada semana nuestro lideres.

 **Valkiria:** Y no te equivocas mágico ella es nuestra líder Laini Twister.

El humano nota algo rato en aquel discurso ya que le vio cierta similitud al discurso de odio que daba el líder de los terrestres.

 **Steven:** Armor dices que su líder también daba ese tipo de discursos – pregunto, al parecer tenía algo en mente.

 **Shining Armor:** Si, es muy parecido a este de hecho aunque debo de admitir que en ese tiempo solía estar en primera fila apoyando a todo lo que decía – se llevo un casco a la nuca sintiéndose avergonzado de cómo actuaba antes.

 **Valkiria:** Nuestra lideresa nunca daba tan seguidos discursos, ni siquiera de este tipo donde insultaba a las otras razas – hablo la pegaso captando la atención del humano – todo cambio cuando volvió de ese tratado para hacer una alianza que fracaso.

 **Steven:** _*Tanto North, Valkiria y Armor coinciden, lideres amables en un principio, después del fracaso en la alianza cambiaron drásticamente y para terminar todos ellos dan el mismo tipo de discurso, denigrante e insultante…*_ – se llevo una mano al mentón, toda esa información era más que suficiente para él – Ya vi suficiente hay que bajarnos de aquí.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Por qué?

 **Steven:** Se los diré cuando estemos abajo y North despierte.

Después de bajar de la ciudad de la misma forma que subieron llegaron a un campo con un lago lejos de la ciudad y de los que la vigilaban.

 **Valkiria:** Tenemos suerte que pusieran vigilantes novatos, los más experimentados nos hubieran visto con solo acercarnos a la ciudad, aunque no sé porque lo hicieron es una mala estrategia.

 **Steven:** Tengo una teoría pero hay que despertar a North para contarles.

 **Shining Armor:** Yo te ayudo – hace aparecer su cuerno de nuevo y utiliza magia para toma un poco de agua del lago y hacerla flotar encima de North – 3, 2, 1 – y el agua cae encima del poni despertándolo.

 **North Star:** ¿QUÉ? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE?

 **Steven:** Ya que estas despierto les contare lo que pude deducir de todo esto pero antes no quiero que me interrumpan hasta que termine les quedo claro.

 **Todos** : Si – dijeron al unisonó los tres ponis de cada raza.

 **Steven:** Algo me dice que ellos están provocando a propósito para que haya odio entre las razas con sus discurso, sería algo ilógico si solo lo hiciera un líder pero son los tres – Se tomo unos segundo para luego continuar – aparte matar a cualquier que no sea una de sus razas es ya irse al extremo, lo máximo seria tenerlo prisionero pero no, hay que matarlo y… ¿quien dio esa orden? – Tanto North, Valkiria y Shining abrieron grandes sus ojos al darse cuenta de la obvia respuesta – Sus líderes – dijo y luego prosiguió – y para terminar lo que más me intriga es que ustedes me dijeron que ellos no eran así, que cambiaron después del fracaso de la alianza en el cual se reunieron en un lugar arbitrario sin ningún espectador, solo con sus guardias de cada uno.

Lo dicho por el humano dejo al resto pensando, eran muchas coincidencias entre sus líderes pero lo que les consterno más fue la última parte.

 **Shining Armor:** Y que planeas hacer.

 **Steven:** Eso es fácil debemos ir al punto de origen donde comenzaron los cambios, debemos ir a donde se reunieron los 3 líderes.

* * *

Al parecer la historia se está poniendo cada vez más interesante, bueno se despide su escritor **THE ONLY 95** no olviden dejar Reviews (Ojala solucionen el problema) nos leemos luego.

 **Hermanito:** Hermano a mi hermana le gano de nuevo.

No puede ser. _*Solo 6 días más,6 días más*._


	11. Venganza o Justicia

Que tal lectores quería decirles que el capitulo 11 lo re-subí y lo modifique en algunas partes, continuamos con el fic y si se preguntan sobre mis hermanos están tranquilos comiendo dulces y viendo televisión nada podría salir mal, ahora a leer.

 **X** : * _Pensando*_

 **X** _:_ Hablando

 **X** : **Ser sobrenatural hablando**

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene un poco de gore se recomienda leer bajo discreción.

* * *

Nuestro grupo iba caminando en dirección a lugar donde se reunieron los tres líderes para tratar de encontrar respuestas del porque inicio todo este conflicto.

 **North Star:** Como estas tan seguro que tenemos que ir ahí.

 **Steven:** Es eso o preguntarle a sus líderes y dudo que siquiera nos hablen – Nadie vio como una buena opción el hablar con los lideres.

 **Valkiria:** Bueno también es sospechoso que nos hayan prohibido a los voladores acercarnos a ese lugar – agrego la pegaso.

 **North Star:** Y a los terrestres – también dijo el poni terrestre.

 **Shining Armor:** A ustedes también les prohibieron acercarse – hablo sorprendió el unicornio.

 **Steven:** Esto se está poniendo muy sospechoso – dijo el humano al encontrar otra coincidencia – ojala encontremos las respuestas que necesitamos.

…

Muy lejos de donde están nuestros héroes dentro de una cueva vemos a un ser totalmente oscuro de forma humanoide en lo que parece sentado en un trono y a su lado otros seres humanoides sin ojos de aspecto fangoso que segregaban un liquido negro de sus cuerpos.

 **¿?: _*Cuanto van a tardar*_ – **en eso unos pegasos traen lo que parecen unos cuerpos de un poni terrestre y otro de un unicornio – **Se demoraron demasiado.**

 **Pegaso 1:** Lo sentimos amo, aquellos seres eran soldados, así que nos dieron demasiados problemas.

 **Pegaso 2:** Y como usted nos mando amo dejamos siempre a uno que escapara.

Se formo una espeluznante sonrisa en aquel ser oscuro.

 **¿?:** **Bien, lleven los cuerpos a la cámara y** – una de las criaturas a su costado se acerca con un frasco el cual aquel ser sentado en el trono pone su mano encima y comienza a segregar un liquido negro sobre el frasco hasta llenarlo – **inicien el proceso de una vez, quiero que mi ejercito esté listo para después de la masacre.**

 **Pegasos:** Si amo – se retiran con los cuerpos y el frasco que contenía aquel líquido negro.

 **¿?: _*Un mundo nuevo surgirá, conmigo como su gobernante supremo, sin represarías, sin oposición, sin motines, un mundo con armonía* –_** Se levanta de su trono – **¡MI ARMONÍA JAJAJA!**

…

 **Steven:** ¿Ese es el lugar?

Se pude ver un vasto campo en el cual no había ningún árbol o piedra que obstaculice la vista, solo pasto y aquella cabaña de un tamaño considerable.

 **North Star:** Si, es el único lugar que coinciden con las característica – dijo el poni mientras revisaba el mapa – por suerte en este lugar no hay animales salvajes así que podemos incluso acampar acá una vez que acabemos de buscar lo que necesitamos.

 **Shining Armor:** _*Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto*_

Nuestro grupo se acerca hasta llegar a la puesta de dicha cabaña la cual se encontraba en pésimo esta por estar años abandonada.

 **North Star:** Las damas primero – Dijo caballerosamente.

 **Valkiria:** Y que esperas para abrirla y entrar.

 **Steven:** Ohhhhhhh te la hicieron North – se burlo alzando una mano al aire.

 **North Star:** Cállate.

Cuando el poni abre la puerta todos se quedan anonadados con lo que ven, una gran sala con una puerta al fondo de lo que parece un cuarto pequeño pero lo que los dejo anonadados fue que todo estaba destruido, la mesa principal estaba partida por la mitad, las sillas estaban despedazadas, unos grandes arañones en las paredes y lo más escalofriante una línea de sangre en el piso cerca de la puesta como si hubieran arrastrado algo, también sangre salpicada en las paredes.

El grupo comenzó a separarse investigando las partes que a ellos les llamaron la atención.

 **Valkiria:** Que carajos paso acá.

 **Shining Armor:** Ustedes creen que se hayan peleado entre ellos cuando no llegaron a un acuerdo – soltó su hipótesis el unicornio.

 **Steven:** Lo dudo – hablo con toda seguridad el humano pelinegro.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Como estas, tan seguro?

 **Steven:** Mira las paredes – señalo con su dedo el humano.

Tanto la pegaso como el unicornio comienzan a ver las paredes y notan los arañaros en ellas.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Fue un animal?

 **Steven:** No creo – agrego el humano ganándose la atención de los ponys – si miran esos arañazos tienen más o menos el tamaño de las garras de una manticora y no pudo haber entrado aquí.

Shining se quedo viendo alrededor de la cabaña esperando encontrar algo.

 **Shining Armor:** Tienes razón, no cabria por la puerta, la única forma que entre en rompiendo la pared pero ninguna está destruida, otra manera es por el techo – todos miraron hacia arriba – pero no hay ningún agujero.

 **Steven:** Aparte North dijo que esta zona estaba libre de animales salvajes.

La teoría de que un animal salvaje haya entrado y atacado a los que estaban a dentro ya estaba totalmente descartada.

 **Valkiria:** A todo esto alguien ha visto al terres…

 **North Star:** AAAHHHHHHH!

Ante el grito del poni todos van a buscarlo y lo encuentran en el marco de la puerta donde estaba el cuarto de al fondo.

 **Steven:** ¡North que pasa porque gritaste! – dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea esperando lo peor.

El poni estaba pálido, haciendo un esfuerzo mientras levantaba su casco temblando y señalaba al techo del cuarto.

Sus compañeros siguieron con la vista hacia donde apuntaba North y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla ya que pegado al techo había lo que parece el cuerpo de un unicornio cubierto por una sustancia oscura y viscosa que lo cubría dejando solo expuesta su cabeza, a la vez lo mantenía adherido al techo pero lo más terrorífico era que la cabeza del unicornio estaba en un estado de putrefacción.

 **Shining Armor:** Qui… quien es capaz de hacer tal atrocidad – hablo impactado y a la misma vez asqueado.

Nadie pudo responder porque unos sonidos provinieron del cuerpo putrefacto del pegaso, al instante se ve como la sustancia oscura sales por su boca y los orificios de su hocico hasta cubrirle toda la cabeza, acto seguido cae al suelo cubierto de esa sustancia.

Cuando pensaron que había terminado la sustancia negra comienza mostrar síntomas de tener vida, comienza a salirle miembros como brazos, piernas y una cabeza sin ojos. Para ese entonces y asombro de todos, la criatura levanta dando así un aspecto humanoide/fangoso segregando más de ese liquido negro.

 **Steven:** Retrocedan lo más silencioso que puedan hasta la salida – susurro el humano tratando de mantener la calma.

La extraña criatura la cual parece sacada de las peores pesadillas; gira su cabeza en dirección al grupo y abre su boca de una forma grotesca mostrando sus afilados, disparejos y aterradores dientes.

 **Steven:** ¡CORRAN! – grito al ver que la criatura ya sabía de su presencia.

Y como alma que se los lleva el diablo emprenden carrera directo hacia la salida pero el monstruo estira su brazo como elástico y toma la forma de una garra que los ataca de manera horizontal.

 **Steven:** ¡AGÁCHENSE!

Todos se tiran al suelo esquivando el ataque y corren directo a la salida excepto el humano que se queda unos segundos viendo las marcas que dejo el ataque del monstruo para después salir.

Ya afuera:

 **North Star:** ¡QUE DIABLOS ERA ESA COSA! – Grito alterado el poni lo cual se le paso cuando el humano le tira una cachetada – ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

 **Steven:** ¡PARA QUE TE CALMES!

 **North Star:** ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CON UN MONSTRUO QUE CASI NOS MATA! – la pegaso también le tira una cachetada – ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN! – el unicornio igual le tira una cachetada – De acuerdo me calmo – la pegaso le vuelve a tirar una cachetada – ¡OYE PORQUE FUE ESO!

 **Valkiria:** Me tranquilaza golpearte.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Steven que crees que es esa cosa?

 **Steven:** Por lo visto fue el que los ataco cuando estaban reunidos los lideres.

 **Shining Armor:** Como estas tan seguro.

 **Steven:** Encaja con todas las pistas encontradas, una criatura que cabe dentro de la cabaña y las marcas de sus zarpazos coinciden con los de las paredes.

En eso la cabeza sin ojos de la criatura sale por el umbral de la puerta mostrando sus aterradores dientes y pone ambas manos en los marcos laterales de la puerta.

 **Shining Armor:** No podemos dejar que escape podría ser un peligro para cualquiera – dijo el unicornio preparando su cuerno para lanzar un hechizo.

 **Steven:** Yo iba a decir lo mismo – dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

 **Valkiria:** Oye terrestre atrápalo – la pegaso le tira un laza al poni y comienza a sacarse su armadura hasta quedarse con un bolso color marro donde llevaba sus dagas y revelando una cutie mark de un par de dagas cruzadas.

 **Shining Armor:** Buena idea – comienza a sacarse su armadura hasta solo quedarse con su pañuelo rojo en el cuello.

 **North Star:** ¿Por qué se quitan su armadura?

 **Valkiria:** Tienes mucho que aprender terrestre, esa criatura es rápida el peso de la armadura solo nos hará un blanco más fácil, si no las usamos seremos más rápidos para esquivar sus ataques.

 **North Star:** Oh ya entiendo.

 **Steven:** Muy bien – juntando su puño con su palma y activando sus poderes – Valkiria tu atácalo desde el aires, Armor y yo lo atacaremos de frente.

 **North Star:** ¿Y qué hago yo?

 **Steven:** Cuando este distraído atácale por la espalda y atraviésalo con la lanza.

La criatura humanoide sin esperar fue en dirección a ellos para atacar.

 **Steven:** ¡AHORA!

La pegaso se elevo en el aire, el poni se fue dejando al humano y al unicornio contra la criatura.

 **Steven:** ¡ARMOR! – El susodicho asintió y disparo tres rayos contra el monstruo que terminaron separándose en 4 cada uno, dando un total de 12 pero la criatura creo agujeros en su cuerpo por donde pasaron cada uno de los rayos.

 **Shining Armor:** Los esquivo – dijo sorprendido.

 **Steven:** Sera entonces cuerpo a cuerpo, cúbreme.

El humano se fue contra la criatura lanzándole golpes y patadas pero los esquivaba alargando alguna parte de su cuerpo o creando agujeros en donde le iba a caer un golpe.

 **Criatura:** GRAA! – estaba a punto de darle un zarpazo pero no llego a lastimar al humano gracias a un escudo mágico que apareció alrededor de Steven.

 **Steven:** Gracias Armor – el unicornio simplemente asintió con su cuerno brillando – ¡AHORA VALKIRIA, NORTH!

La pegaso que estaba escondida en una nube salió y lanzo cientos de dagas hacia la criatura y el humano pero el escudo lo protegía, también salió el poni trotando con la lanza en la boca. En unos segundos se ve al monstruo con su cuerpo incrustado por varias dagas y una lanza atravesando su pecho.

 **North Star:** Lo logramos… – El poni se caya cuando ve que todas las dagas son absorbidas por el cuerpo del humanoide fangoso y con su mano toma la punta de la lanza que lo atravesó sacándolo de su cuerpo y aventándolo a otro lado – creo que no – dijo asusto mientras retrocedía.

 **Criatura:** GRAA! – Gira su cuerpo y golpeo al poni detrás suyo con su brazo haciéndolo rodar por los suelos.

 **Todos:** North/Terrestre/Idiota – gritaron a la vez el humano, el unicornio y la pegaso en ese orden.

 **North Star:** Estoy bien – respondió adolorido en el suelo.

La criatura extiende su brazo en dirección de la pegaso que estaba en el aire y comienzan a verse las puntas de las dagas salir lentamente de la palma de su mano.

 **Valkiria:** _*Rayos*_ – Todas las dagas salen disparadas del monstruo hacia la pegaso la cual logra esquivarlas con mucho esfuerzo y atrapa una daga en el aire que la vuelve a lanzar contra el humanoide pero él se hace a un lado rápidamente, acción que no pasa desapercibida por cierto poni aun tirado en el suelo.

 **Steven:** Deshace el escudo Armor – el unicornio dudando hace desaparecer el escudo – ESQUIVA ESTO MALDITO **_FIRE PUNCH!_** – el humanoide abre un agujero en su cuerpo y cuando el brazo del humano estaba adentro lo cierra atrapándolo – _*¡Demonios!*_

 **Criatura:** JAJAJA enserio creen que tienen una oportunidad de vencerme – dijo con un voz ronca.

 **Todos:** ¡HABLAS!

Que la criatura hable fue algo que tomo por sorpresa al grupo ya que por el aspecto parecía salvaje.

 **Criatura:** No podrán evitar lo inevitable ustedes seres inferiores – estaba alzando su brazo el cual tomo la forma una estaca para atravesar al humano que tenia atrapado pero de nuevo el escudo lo detiene.

 **Steven:** AAHHH! – el brazo del humano estaba envolviéndose en llamas provocándole a la criatura un dolor tremendo, no le dejo más opción que soltarlo con lo cual el humano aprovecha para tomar distancia y evaluar la situación.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Ahora cual es el plan? – pregunto aterrizando a un lado.

 **Steven:** No tengo ninguno – le respondió mientras se sobaba su muñeca.

 **Shining Armor:** Como que no tienes ninguno, siempre tienes un plan – se acerco el unicornio a los dos.

 **Steven:** Eso es porque pensé que nos enfrentábamos a un animal salvaje pero enfrentarse a un ser inteligente es muy diferente – la criatura esperaba paciente el ataque del grupo – no se me ocurre nada.

 **Shining Armor:** Para tu suerte tengo un plan de respaldo.

 **Steven:** ¿Cuál? – De la nada aparecen 2 espadas translucidas del mismo color que la magia del unicornio – Armor si este es tu plan es un pésimo plan, apenas puedes con una y ni en nuestro entrenamiento has logrado sobrepasar tu limite.

 **Shining Armor:** Pero no seré yo quien las controle – acto seguido las espadas se ponen enfrente del humano – tu las usaras, te cubriré a ti y a la pegaso con mis escudos o lanzando rayos – miro a la pegaso – pero para ti será difícil ya que solo usas armas arrojadizas y esa cosa las usara en contra tuya.

 **Valkiria:** No fui entrenada solo en combate a distancia unicornio – de su bolso saca 2 brazaletes con 4 ranuras ubicadas simétricamente alrededor, se los pone en sus patas delanteras y saca 8 dagas las cuales los pone también las ranuras dándole un aspecto casi similar a unas garras – ya estoy lista.

El humano corre con una espada en cada mano y la pegaso volando con sus brazaletes con dagas hacia el monstruo.

 **Criatura:** Inútiles – sus brazos toman una forma puntiaguda y se estiran para atravesar al humano y la pegaso pero son detenidos por un escudo – _*Ya me está cansando sus escudos*_ – cambia de objetivo hacia el unicornio pero a medio camino uno de sus brazos es cortado por la espada y el otro por las dagas – GRAAA!

 **Steven:** Te gusto eso monstruo – la alegría no le duro mucho al ver como sus dos brazos se regeneran – _*genial*_ – pero nota como la criatura apretaba sus deformes dientes con una extraña mueca – Por lo visto no te matamos pero te habrá dolió ¿he? – dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa.

 **Criatura:** ¡USTEDES PAGARA POR ESTO! – Corre en dirección de nuestro héroes – ¡MUERAN! – de su cuerpo salen cientos de lo que parecen tentáculos que toman forma de picos lazándolos hacia ellos, pero son detenidos por un gran escudo el cual es atacado constantemente.

 **Shining Armor:** Hagan algo rápido no puedo mantener las espadas y el escudo a la vez – hablo el unicornio con unas gotas de sudor apareciendo en su rostro.

 **Steven:** Valkiria llévanos.

Vemos que el escudo se va rajando poco a poco hasta que es hecho añicos y todos los tentáculos puntiagudos quedan clavados en el suelo.

 **Criatura:** ¿Dónde están?

 **Steven:** AQUÍ FEO…

 **Criatura:** ¿Ah? – le cae un rayo en la cara cortesía de Armor, aunque no tenia ojos para cegarlo lo distrae lo suficiente para que no vea como el humano y la pegaso caen hacia él.

La pegaso logra córtale a la mitad de la cintura y el humano lo remata cortándole la cabeza con las 2 espadas cayendo el cuerpo y la cabeza de la criatura como un costal de harina.

Ya una vez en el suelo se levanta jadeando tanto el humano como la pegaso.

 **Steven:** Eso si que estuvo difícil – se deshacen las espadas que tenia.

 **Valkiria:** Ni que lo digas simio.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡CUIDADO!

Ambos voltean y la mitad superior del cuerpo de la criatura con sus brazos los sostiene a ambos por el cuello.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡DEJALOS! – Estaba preparando para atacar a la parte superior del cuerpo pero también de la parte inferior salen unos tentáculos que toman al unicornio del cuello y del cuerno impidiéndole hacer magia.

Una vez sometido los 3, la parte superior e inferior se unen y de ella sale una nueva cabeza dejando a nuestros héroes anonadados.

 **Criatura:** Tu lo dijiste ser bípedo no me pueden matar pero si me pueden causar un gran dolor y créanme que lo mismo le hare a ustedes, tanto así que rogaran por que los mate.

Con el brazo libre Steven carga su mejor ataque.

 **Steven: _FIRE PUN..._** – es sostenido del brazo por uno de los tentáculos del monstruo.

 **Criatura:** No pueden detenerme ninguno de ustedes, el sueño de mi AMO pronto se cumplirá – alzo sus tentáculos y les dio una forma puntiaguda – y ustedes MORI… – No pudo terminar de hablar porque su cabeza fue cortada por un poni el cual sostenía una daga que había esquivado al principio la criatura.

Luego vemos como los tentáculos que sostenían a nuestros héroes los sueltan y el cuerpo de la criatura decapitada cae sin mostrar signos de vida. Los tres ya asalvos miran con sorpresa al poni terrestre.

 **North Star:** Lo logre… lo logre… ¡LO LOGRE! – en su euforia el poni abraza a la persona más cerca a él, lástima que aquella persona fuera una pegaso la cual lo termina golpeando y dejándolo hundido en el suelo.

 **Valkiria:** Si me vuelves a abrazar te arrancare las patas una por una entendido – dijo molesta y sonrojada.

 **North Star:** E… entendido – respondió adolorido.

Ignorando el acto de ``Mas te pego, mas te quiero´´, nuestro humano se acerca cautelosamente al cuerpo de la criatura esperando encontrar algún signo de vida que por suerte ahora ya no mostraba.

 **Steven:** ¿Cómo es que ahora está muerta si yo le corte la cabeza y se volvió a levantar? – se rasco la cabeza al no comprender nada.

 **Shining Armor:** No tiene lógica – agredo el unicornio.

 **North Star:** Yo aclarare sus dudas – se levanto rápidamente con el cuerpo cubierto de tierra – cuando ese monstruo lanzo las dagas devuelta a Valkiria ella logro atrapar una la cual al parecer ya tenía una sustancia oscura cubierta, y cuando la lanzo de nuevo al monstruo, él esquivo aunque pudo haberla recibido y volverla a lanzar pero en cambio se tomo la molestia de hacerse a un lado, eso era sospechoso.

 **Steven:** Así que cualquier cosa que tenga cubierta esa sustancia que llevan en el cuerpo le puede causar daño, buen trabajo North ni yo me habría dado cuenta de eso – le felicito el humano haciendo que el poni infle su pecho de orgullo.

 **North Star:** Ven no soy tan estúpido como piensan.

 **Todos:** ¿Tan? – preguntaron con la ceja alzada, avergonzando al poni.

 **North Star:** Jejeje olviden eso.

En eso la sustancia viscosa y oscura del cuerpo del monstruo comienza a desparramarse mostrando poco a poco el cuerpo putrefacto de un unicornio con armadura.

Al ver el cadáver, el rostro de North se comienza a tornar verde.

 **North Star:** Amigos creo… creo que voy a bomitaugghh

 **Steven:** Suéltalo amigo te lo has ganado – dijo mientras le daba palmadas en su lomo.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡NO PUEDE SER!

 **Steven:** ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto interesado al ver que Shining soltó tremendo grito cuando vio el cadáver sin la sustancia oscura.

 **Shining Armor:** Es uno de los guardias que acompaño a nuestro líder al tratado de alianza.

Steven, Valkiria y un ya casi recuperado North, se acercaron para examinar mejor y en definitiva el cadáver portaba una armadura similar a la vista en los guardias unicornio.

 **Valkiria:** Así que esa criatura lleva acá varios meses, ¿por qué?

 **Steven:** Debe ser un vigía – opino el humano.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿Un vigía?

 **Valkiria:** ¿Un vigía?

 **North Star:** ¿Un vigiauugbbhh? – al parecer aun no se recuperaba ya que de nueva cuenta volvió a vomitar al sentir el olor a carne podrida.

 **Steven:** Si, debieron ponerlo aquí para asegurarse que nadie sepa que sucedió, eliminando a los curiosos pero la pregunta es… ¿quién lo puso acá?

 **Valkiria:** Esa criatura dijo que tenía un amo y que su sueño se iba a cumplir – todos recordaron aquellas palabras de esa criatura.

 **Steven:** Tienes razón, su amo debió mandarlo a él a atacar a los lideres y a sus guardias, pero lo que no entiendo es… si los guardias fueron asesinados, porque los lideres aun siguen con vida – se llevo una mano al mentón tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡LOS TIENEN AMENAZADOS!

 **Steven:** ¿Qué?

 **Shining Armor:** Solo piénsenlo – señalo el cuerpo – mataron a sus guardias y los obligaron a ellos con amenazas a crear conflicto ente las razas, eso explica su radical cambio.

 **Valkiria:** El unicornio tiene razón, si ellos los tienen amenazados y los obligan, eso significa que su amo quiere provocar una guerra entre las tres razas.

 **North Star:** Eso suena bastante lógico para miuugghh – otra vez volvió a vomitar al ver el cadáver.

Todos tomaron eso como la respuesta más obvia ya que estando amenazados por esas criaturas podría significar que sus líderes tuvieran que actuar de esa forma con tal de salvar sus vidas, aunque a alguien no le convencía de todo esa respuesta.

 **Steven:** No se, siento que hay algo más en esto… pero pueden que tengan razón – miro hacia el cielo para ver cómo ya estaba oscureciendo – hay que descansar, mañana partiremos al lugar más cercano – volteando hacia North – ¿cuál sería North?

 **North Star:** Eso sería… el reino de los mágicos – dijo ya totalmente recuperado pero costándole respirar.

 **Shining Armor:** Partiremos mañana a mi reino y hablaremos el líder para decirle que tiene nuestro apoyo y que lo protegeremos.

…

Mientras nuestros héroes se toman un descanso de la agotadora pelea en la misma cueva se ve a aquel cuyos monstruos le llaman amo sentado en un trono.

 **¿?: ¡USTEDES TRES! –** Tres criaturas se acercan a su trono y se postran ante él.

 **Criaturas:** Si AMO.

 **¿?: Cada uno vaya a avisarle a los líderes que se presenten ante mí, tengo que hablar con ellos urgentemente ¡Y QUE SEA RÁPIDO!**

 **Criaturas:** ¡SI AMO! – salen los más rápido que pueden de la cueva.

 **¿?: _*Un unicornio, una pegaso, un poni y un animal bípedo que nunca he visto, será mejor eliminarlos antes de que causen problemas*_** – pensó llevándose una mano al mentón.

…

 _Sueño de Steven:_

El humano estaba en el techo de la alcaldía del poblado que él conocía como Ponyville pero lo raro es que envés de solo haber terrestres estaban las 3 razas conviviendo juntas en armonía.

 **Steven:** Que raro no recuerdo haber vuelto aquí – dijo el humano viendo desde arriba a los felices ponis.

 **¿1?:** Steven apúrate que nos llaman – escucho la voz seria de alguien a su lado.

 **¿2?:** No debiste haberte desvelado tanto buscando información – dijo otra voz que sonaba preocupada al notar a Steven un tanto ido.

 **¿3?:** Sois un buen un líder Steven empero no te sobre esforcéis en demasía – hablo alguien con gran elocuencia.

 **¿4?:** Puedes hablar normal por una vez en tu vida que no te entiendo ni mierda de lo que dices – le hablo una voz a la anterior.

 **¿5?:** Oigan que tal si comemos algo dulce para quitar esas caras larga – opino una voz alegre para subir los ánimos al resto.

Alrededor de Steven estaban cinco criaturas de las cuales 3 reconocía por su especie pero las otras 2 nunca las había visto.

 **Steven:** ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Lo malo es que no llegaron a contestarle por que poco a poco todo se volvía oscuro hasta que…

 _Fin del sueño:_

El humano se levanto aun con el recuerdo del raro sueño que parecía tan real. Salió de su carpa a tomar un poco de aire y dándose cuenta que la carpa de Armor estaba abierta, se asusto pensando que alguien lo había atacado pero se tranquilizo al verlo con el pañuelo en su cuello a unos metros de las carpas observando el cielo. Decidió acercarse al unicornio pero…

 **Shining Armor:** Acaso tienes pesadillas que no te dejan dormir Steven – hablo aun mirando al cielo nocturno.

 **Steven:** Yo diría más bien sueños raros jejeje – le respondió rascándose la nuca – ¿Y tú tienes pesadillas?

 **Shining Armor:** Últimamente están volviendo, creí que salir a tomar aire despejaría un poco mi mente.

El humano viendo la espalda del unicornio se le cruzo una pregunta por su mente, una pregunta que no tuvo el tiempo de hacérsela.

 **Steven:** Armor te puedo hacer una pregunta, pero no te vayas a molestar.

 **Shining Armor:** Claro cuál es la pregunta – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

 **Steven:** ¿Cual es el motivo de tu venganza?

Ante esa pregunta el unicornio se tenso y debatía entre gritarle al humano por entrometido y contarle todo, pero llego a un punto medio.

 **Shining Armor:** Lo siento Steven, eso es personal, lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy dispuesto a cumplirla – Steven simplemente soltó un suspiro al ver que el unicornio no le contaría.

 **Steven:** Armor se que crees que la venganza es lo mejor pero créeme, la venganza es un circulo vicioso que nunca tiene fin, solo puede ser detenida cuando uno decide no dejarse manipular por ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el humano esperaba que Armor logre entrar en razón.

 **Shining Armor:** De todas maneras lo cumpliré, tú ni ellos lo entenderían.

Resignado el humano le dio la espalda y se fue rumbo a su carpa pero antes se detuvo y hablo.

 **Steven:** De acuerdo, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase tienes mi apoyo, el de North y Valkiria; recuerda que nosotros ahora somos compañeros… y hasta amigos, puedes confiarnos lo que sea.

Dicho esto el humano se retira a su carpa dejando a un unicornio pensando sobre lo que le dijo.

 **Shining Armor:** _*Lo tendré en mente*_

.

Al día siguiente vemos al grupo caminando en dirección al reino de los mágicos, ya estaban a medio camino en eso a lo lejos ven al líder de los mágicos con 2 guardias acompañándolo; Armor trota a toda velocidad dejando atrás a sus amigos y acercándose a su líder.

 **Shining Armor:** Señor Hope – el nombrado asi como sus dos guardias voltearon a verlo.

 **Hope Trot:** Joven Shining Armor – dijo su líder que de un momento a otro mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción – me alegra verte, eso significa que tu misión ha sido un éxito, sabía que lo cumplirías pero ahora no tengo tiempo me llamaron a una reunión urgente así que espérame en mi oficina volveré en algunos días.

 **Shining Armor:** Señor no tiene que fingir conmigo ya se toda la verdad.

Ante esas palabras tanto el líder como los 2 unicornios guardaespaldas se quedan anonadados.

 **Hope Trot:** A… a que te refieres Shining Armor – hablo nervioso.

 **Shining Armor:** Yo junto con unos amigos hemos ido a donde se reunió usted y los 3 líderes – relato el unicornio mientras la cara de su líder se tornaba a una de asombro – Descubrimos a una especie de monstruo que de seguro los atacaron, señor no tiene por qué temer si esas cosas lo amenazaron, yo junto con mis amigos lo protegeremos a usted y a los otros líderes para evitar una guerra.

 **Steven:** ¡ARMOR! – grito el humano que se acercaba con el resto del grupo – no nos podías esperar.

Antes de que el susodicho respondieran los guardias unicornios se interpusieron entre el líder y el grupo en una posición amenazante.

 **Shining Armor:** No tienen por qué temer ellos no les harán daño son mis amigos a pesar de que uno es un terrestre y la otra es una voladora, no todo lo que dicen es cierto podemos llevarnos bien todos.

 **Guardia 1:** Cállate estúpido unicornio.

 **Guardia 2:** Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de aquí.

 **Shining Armor:** Y a ustedes que les pa… – en eso ve que la pata de uno de ellos escurre una sustancia negra – ¿¡SON ESAS CRIATURAS USTEDES!? – apunto con su cuerno a los unicornios de armadura.

Ambos guardias se miran y sonríen cómplices. De un momento a otro todo su cuerpo se torna negro, se paran sobre sus patas traseras y comienzan a segregar una sustancia viscosa de sus cuerpos hasta tomar una forma humanoide.

 **Steven:** _*Acaso se puede cambiar de forma*_ – en eso ambas criaturas alzan sus brazos los cuales se estiran y los bajan para aplastarlos – ¡MUÉVANSE!

Todo el grupo retrocede a una distancia prudente de dichas criaturas.

 **North Star:** Cuantas de esas criaturas hay en este mundo.

Los monstruos corren en dirección a ellos con los brazos extendidos y mostrando todos los dientes.

 **Steven:** Es hora Valkiria.

 **Valkiria:** No lo tienes que pedir dos veces simio – la pegaso lanza varias dagas, pero las criaturas no se tomaron la molestia de esquivarlas, grave error ya que las dagas estaban bañadas con la misma sustancia oscura. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde por que las dagas habían atravesado todo su cuerpo, cayendo ambos muertos – Menos mal trajimos varias para emergencias como estas.

Ya una vez pasado el peligro, Shining Armor se acerco a su líder.

 **Shining Armor:** Señor tenemos que irnos de aquí, de seguro aparecerán más venga con noso… – la mano de Steven detiene su andar del unicornio – pero que haces no ves que tenemos que ayudarlo.

 **Steven:** Piensa un poco Armor esas criaturas pueden cambiar de forma – dijo de forma seria mirando al otro unicornio – él no es tu líder.

 **Shining Armor:** qué diablos dices Steven no ves que… – es callado por una risa

 **Hope Trot:** JAJAJA deberías hacerle caso al ser bípedo Shining Armor – su cuerpo igual que sus guardias comienza a tomar transformase con la única diferencia que él tiene unos ojos de color azul oscuro y su físico era más humanoide ya que los otros tenían un aspecto fangoso, pero sus dientes seguían siendo igual de grotescos – sabes del que menos sospecharía eras tú Shining Armor – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡TU ME UTILIZASTE!

La criatura simplemente aplaudió sarcásticamente.

 **Hope Trot:** Bravo por fin te distes cuenta mi amigo unicornio jejeje.

 **Valkiria:** Basta de charlas – la pegaso tira todas las dagas que tenía en el bolso contra Hope el cual se tira en el suelo con agonía al recibirlas – muerte de una vez maldito.

 **Hope Trot:** AHHHHH – se retorcía de dolor en el piso pero – AHHHH… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se pone de pie y todas las dagas caen de su cuerpo – acaso me están tomando por un simple novato como ellos – señalo el cuerpo de las otras criaturas – déjeme decirles que tal vez tuvieron suerte al eliminar al vigía pero yo soy más poderoso que todos ellos, por algo mi amo me dio un papel importante en su plan.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡BASTARDO QUE HICISTE CON NUESTROS LÍDERES!

 **Hope Trot:** Descuiden ellos aun siguen con vida, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes – el sujeto estira un brazo hasta dividirlo en cuatro para golpear a cada uno.

Todos ellos esquivan el ataque pero lo que no se percataron es de una quinta parte se dirigía hacia la pegaso pero el poni logro protegerla interponiéndose en medio del ataque y saliendo muy lastimado.

 **Valkiria:** Terrestre – ve que la criatura vuelve atacar pero ahora a North que yacía en el suelo, ella va volando, se pone sus brazaletes e impide el ataque hacia el terrestre.

 **Hope Trot:** Que noble de tu parte protegerlo, lástima que no será por mucho tiempo – debajo de la tierra donde estaba la pegaso sale otra parte dándole en el hocico y tumbándola – hora de votar la basura – cuando estaba a punto de acabarlos un escudo los protege – valla Shining Armor proteges a un terrestre y a una voladora, que paso con tu venganza.

 **Shining Armor:** Eso puede esperar, además ellos ¡SON MIS AMIGOS, AHORA STEVEN!

 **Steven: _FIRE PUNCH!_**

Logra darle en toda la cara del monstruo, el humano mantiene una sonrisa porque sabe que ese es su ataque más poderoso pero la sonrisa se le va borrando cuando la criatura ni se inmuta con el golpe.

 **Hope Trot:** Jejeje eso es lo mejor que tienes ser bípedo – dijo aun con el puño en su cara – déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder – deja de atacar al poni y a la pegaso; toma con uno de sus brazos al humano de la cintura envolviéndolo y con la otra alista su golpe el cual nunca llego ya que un rayo dio justo en su puño.

 **Steven:** Te debo una Armor – se suelta del agarre de la criatura y comienza la lanzarle golpes y patadas pero la criatura ni se molesta en esquivarlos – AAHHH! **_FIRE PUNCH! –_** De nuevo lanza su mejor ataque contra el monstruo el cual no recibe ningún daño – pe… pero que.

 **Hope Trot:** Jejeje y así piensas detenerme – golpeo el estomago haciendo que este se encorvé de dolor en el suelo – así piensas detener una guerra – de una patada manda al humano a estrellarse contra un árbol.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡STEVEN!

 **Hope Trot:** Shining, Shining, Shining, tenía grandes planes para ti, incluso le iba a decir a mi AMO para que seas el cuarto favorito de él, lástima que tenga que matarte.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al unicornio pero este último lejos de sentirse intimidado, solo le lanzo una mirada seria.

 **Shining Armor:** No te tengo miedo – se puso en posición de ataque cargando su cuerno.

 **Hope Trot:** Jejeje que te parece si te digo un secreto Shining Armor – el nombrado solo se quedo en silencio – que pensarías si te dijera que la mitad de las cosas que sabes son mentiras y la otra mitad son mentiras bien contadas.

 **Shining Armor:** ¿De qué estás hablando?

 **Hope Trot:** O pobre e ingenuo Shining Armor, que dirías si supieras que viviste toda tu vida odiando a los seres equivocados ¿he? – Se transformo en un pegaso – SHINING – ahora se transformo en un poni terrestre – ARMOR – con lo ultimo dicho volvió a su forma original.

La cabeza del unicornio estaba hecha un caos; primero duda, después sorpresa y luego ira, pero una gran ira contra aquel sujeto que le acaba de decir la verdad.

 **Shining Armor:** TÚ… USTEDES – alrededor del unicornio aparecieron 6 espadas pero estas tenían un color rojo sangre – ¡YO TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIOS CASCOS!

Las 6 espadas se movían con una velocidad impresionante, pero en el rostro de aquel monstruo solo se veía una sonrisa mientras las esquivaba con facilidad.

 **Hope Trot:** _*La ira siempre es un buen estimulante pero*_ – la criatura hace aparecer 4 brazos más y con ellos atrapa las 6 espadas – Eres un inútil – apretando sus manos rompe las espadas.

 **Shining Armor:** AAAHHH! – dispara un rayo que se divide en 12 partes las cuales se elevan y caen en picada contra la criatura levantando polvo en el proceso, una vez disipado el polvo la criatura sigue en pie sin ningún rasguño – ¡MALDITO! – crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de la criatura que se va encogiendo.

 **Hope Trot:** Ya lo dije, Inútil – cuando el campo de fuerza estaba reduciéndose a su tamaño simplemente dio un puñetazo y lo destruyo por completo.

Cegado por la ira el unicornio corre en dirección al sujeto para asestarle un golpe pero él lo toma de su cuerno alzándolo hasta su vista.

 **Hope Trot:** Es una lástima que no los puedas vengar Shining Armor – mostro una sonrisa burla al unicornio.

 **Shining Armor:** ¡USTEDES FUERON DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y ME UTILIZARON! – le respondió con ira y tratando de liberarse del agarre.

 **Hope Trot:** No, tú decidiste por tu cuenta cegado por tu ira, JAJAJA mírate ahora eres débil pero sé cómo hacerte más débil – comienza a doblar su cuerno hasta que se escuchan crujido y el unicornio grita de agonía, pero sus gritos terminan cuando cae al suelo y la criatura en una mano sostiene su cuerno – ahora como podrás vengarlos, sin tu magia eres más inútil que antes, pero déjame acabar con tu miserable vida – cuando estaba a punto de atravesar al unicornio con su brazo que tomo forma de estaca, Steven logro empujarlo rodando con el unicornio.

Ya lejos de la criatura Steven se levanto adolorido.

 **Steven:** Déjame continuar desde aquí Armor – le muestra un pulgar arriba al unicornio y se va donde está el monstruo.

 **Hope Trot:** Veo que quieres ser el primero en morir.

 **Steven:** Has lastimado a mis amigos, pagaras por eso.

El humano se lanza contra el monstruo dándole una patada giratoria en la cabeza, seguido de varios golpes en el pecho de la criatura hasta terminar agotado.

 **Hope Trot:** Eso es todo – le da una patada al humano que lo tumba al suelo pero vuelve a pararse; le da un puñetazo al ser bípedo que trata de levantarse pero solo logra apoyarse sobre una de sus rodillas mientras jadeaba – no sé quién da más lastima, tú o ese unicornio.

 **Steven:** Me prometí… cambiar al mundo… para bien y por eso… tengo que impedir… esta guerra.

 **Hope Trot:** Veo que vives en un mundo de fantasía – El brazo de la oscura criatura comienza a tomar forma de una espada – déjame mostrarte la dura realidad.

 **Steven:** _*No…*_ – penso tratando de levantarse pero el cansancio y dolor de los golpes recibidos se lo impedían – _*Soy muy débil… él… gano…*_ – Resignado a su destino y cerrando los ojos esperando sentir la espada atravesando su cuerpo, pero asintió unas gotas de lo que el dedujo era sangre sobre su rostro pero no sintió dolor – _*¿Qué?*_ – pensó con los ojos cerrados y cuando abrió los ojos se topo con la peor imagen que podría imaginar lo cual lo dejo sin habla.

 **Shining Armor:** Tan rápido te rindes jejeje _cof cof_ – en definitiva el unicornio se había puesto como escudo para proteger a su amigo mientras que este ultimo veía con asombro como el unicornio se dispuso a protegerlo con su vida – no olvides porque luchas, no olvides por quien luchamos _cof cof_ – le animo mientras tosía sangre.

 **Hope Trot:** Que estupideces dices– Alzando su brazo/espada y aventó al unicornio lejos de su posición – Al fin y al cabo merecía morir.

En la mente de Steven pasaron los recuerdos cuando conoció a Armor, batallo con él, compartieron una parte de sus vidas en esa fogata, su sueño de convertirse en capitán de la guardia real, como hablaba con cariño de su familia, todo eso estaba pasando por la mente de nuestro héroes algo que desencadeno en su interior, una llama pero esta ardía con más intensidad, fijo su vista a aquella criatura que se había atrevido a dañar a su amigo.

Ignorando el cansancio y dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, contra todo pronóstico el humano se levanto con sus cabellos negros tapando sus ojos.

 **Steven:** Tú… ¡TÚ! – la criatura retrocedió unos pasos al sentir un gran poder viniendo del humano – ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITO MONSTRUO AAAAHHHHHHH!

Esta vez desde las manos hasta con codos y desde los pies hasta las rodillas se cubrieron de fuego, en ambos ojos sus iris se volvieron rojos, su pelo se volvió fuego y en su cuello apareció una chalina con dos extremos flotando detrás de su espalda, toda hecha de fuego.

 **Hope Trot:** _*¡¿DE DONDE SACO TODO ESE PODER?!*_

 **Steven:** ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD ALGUNA! – Grito mientras las llamas en su cuerpo se avivaban más.

El domador del fuego aparece; vengar a un amigo, salvar un mundo, esa es su misión ¿lograra hacerlo? eso el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Vemos la una casa destruida y a nuestro escritor escondido detrás de un mueble.

(Hablando bajo) Hola que tal, parece que darles duces a mis hermanos no fue una de mis mejores ideas, jejeje, bueno de antes de despedirme quiero agradecer tu comentario ArcangelAzrael hasta yo tuve dudas pero me alegra que te gustara eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y lo demostré hoy 5 000 palabras es un nuevo record personal. Bueno se despide su escritor **THE ONLY 95** nos leemos luego y no olviden dejar su Reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo el siguiente capítulo.

 **Hermanito:** Creo que escuche a nuestro hermano aquí.

 **Hermanita:** Hermano estas aquí.

 **The only 95:** _*MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA*_ Ojala sobreviva a esto para escribir el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Nueva misión

Vemos una sala la cual parece un campo de guerra ya que estaba hecha un caos, juguetes tirados por ahí, muebles destruidos, comida tirada por todas partes, dos niños durmiendo en el piso y un joven con sus lentes rotos, despeinado y con una cara de haber sufrido más que cualquier persona.

 **The only 95:** _ *****_ _Bendita sea la baja de azúcar*_ hola que tal lectores le habla su escritor favorito, por lo visto logre sobrevivir para traerles otro capítulo más, lo bueno es que el par de terremotos solo se quedan hasta hoy día ya que paso una semana… la semana más larga de mi vida. Dejando eso de lado he aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic (Mirando sus lentes rotos) _*Apenas llevaba un mes usándolos*_

* * *

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y unas nubes negras comenzaron a hacerse presente dando el ambiente perfecto para la batalla que se aproximaba.

 **Hope Trot:** No creas que solo por ese cambio podrás derrotarme... – aquella criatura dejo de hablar cuando un puñetazo que él no vio venir le dio en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros.

El humano se quedo con el puño estirado envuelto en fuego y viéndolo fijamente.

 **Steven:** Eso solo es una muestra de todo el sufrimiento que te hare pasar antes de matarte.

La criatura con dolor sostuvo su estomago.

 **Hope Trot:** Solo fue suerte, ahora esto va enserio – de su espalda salen varios tentáculos que toman una forma puntiaguda y se dirigen hacia el humano el cual hace un gran salto esquivando el ataque – _*Te tengo*_ – levanta sus brazos apuntando a Steven y luego se estiran para tomar forma de garras.

 **Steven: _FIRE PUNCH!_** – lanza su ataque cuando las garras estaban a unos metros de él logrando destruirlas.

 **Hope Trot:** ¡TRATA DE ESQUIVAR ESTO!

Debajo del humano se comenzó a alzar el primer ataque que realizo la criatura dejando sin salida al humano o eso creía cuando un extremo de su chalina se envolvió en su brazo el cual él estiro en dirección a un árbol, una vez listo su objetivo la chalina envuelta en su brazo salió disparada, se enrollo en el árbol y comenzó a jalar al humano en dirección al árbol haciéndolo esquivar el ataque.

 **Steven:** Eso es lo mejor que tienes – la criatura se fue directamente contra el humano lanzando todo tipo de golpes y zarpazos los cuales Steven los esquivaba – es suficiente – le dio una patada que lo mando a rodar por el suelo.

La oscura criatura se levanto viendo con odio al humano.

 **Hope Trot:** Es imposible… yo… ¡YO SOY UNO DE LOS GUERREROS MÁS FUERTES DE MI AMO Y NINGÚN SER ME VA A HUMILLAR! – poniéndose en cuatro patas, todo su cuerpo sufre un cambio pasando de ser un bípedo a un cuadrúpedo sobresaliendo más sus dientes – **¡PREPÁRATE A MORIR!**

Arremetió velozmente contra el humano usando sus garras y sus dientes algo que a Steven se le dificultaba.

 **Steven:** _*Genial me confié de nuevo*_ – justo cuando estaba a punto de recibir una mordida pone sus manos entre sus mandíbulas evitando el ataque pero vio que desde el interior de su boca se formaban una especie de agujas negras – _*Genial lo que faltaba *_ – soltó su mandíbula y se cubrió cruzando sus brazos.

 **Hope Trot:** _*De esta no escapas*_ – estaba seguro que su ataque atravesaría los brazos del ser bípedo pero no fue así.

 **Steven:** No me subestimes – ambos brazos estaban envueltos por la chalina de fuego la cual al parecer era como una especie de armadura ya que ni las agujas lograron penetrarla – _*Ahora va enserio*_ – de ambos brazos salieron los extremos de la chalina dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo que tuvo que esquivarlos pero el humano no le dio tregua y fue directamente a él para seguir atacándolo.

Mientras esto pasaba vemos a un poni el cual estaba recuperando la conciencia.

 **North Star:** Uh… ¿Qué paso? – Ve a la pegaso inconsciente junto a él, se asusta en un principio pero se tranquiliza al ver que no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad en eso escucha un ruido y al voltear su cabeza ve a Steven con su poder activado pero de un aspecto diferente peleando contra una criatura cuadrúpeda parecida al monstruo – ¿ese es Steven?... oye Valkiria despierta es Steven y al parecer le está ganado a esa criatura.

La pegaso abre lentamente los ojos al escuchar la voz de North llamándola.

 **Valkiria:** Me duele la mandíbula – se quejo sobándose la zona afectada por su dolor paso a un segundo plano al ver al humano peleando – Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo ese simio nunca deja de sorprenderme… ¿dónde está el unicornio?

Ambos lo buscan con la mirada y lo ven tirado en el suelo muy mal herido y sangrando.

 **North y Valkiria:** _*Oh no*_

Los 2 se dirigen adoloridos a auxiliar al unicornio mientras que la pelea continua para el humano y la criatura.

El clima comienza a cambiar y de las nubes negras se oye ruidos que dan paso a una tormenta eléctrica que cae en dirección de los contrincantes obligándolos a separarse.

 **Hope Trot:** Agggg – el cuerpo de la criatura bota una especie de estática y vuelve a tomar forma humanoide.

 **Steven:** _*Es mi oportunidad*_ – dijo al ver que bajo su defensa.

El humano corre en dirección al monstruo, le da un puñetazo en su quijada elevándolo en el aire, alza ambos brazos envueltos con su chalina la cual sale en dirección a la criatura envolviéndola y jala hacia abajo estrellándola contra el suelo. La criatura vuelve a levantarse pero ahora amarrado ambos brazos por la chalina de fuego.

 **Steven:** Tus últimas palabras antes de morir.

 **Hope Trot:** jajajaJAJAJA… debo de admitirlo eres fuerte y me has ganado, pero no te creas la gran cosa animal estúpido.

 **Steven:** Soy un humano – le corrigió con molestia.

 **Hope Trot:** Eso al final no importara, tal vez me venciste pero mi AMO es más fuerte que tú, acéptalo este mundo está condenado no podrás salvar a nadie, todos morirán así como tu inútil amigo el unicornio JAJAJA.

Steven enfurecido por esas últimas palabras, junta ambos brazos para pasar las dos ataduras que tenia la criatura en un solo brazo dejando el otro libre.

 **Steven:** ¡MUERE BASTARDO! – Jala a la criatura hacia él mientras que con el otro brazo preparando su ataque – **_FIRE PUNCH!_**

El ataque atravesó el pecho de la criatura mientras lo quemaba por dentro, pero en los últimos segundos de vida de la criatura se acerco a su oído y les susurro unas palabras.

 **Hope Trot:** No podrás salvarlo… – fueron las últimas palabras del monstruo antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en un liquido viscoso del cual cayo una corona y una capa de color morado.

Steven no le prestó atención a dichos objetos y fue corriendo en dirección donde estaba el unicornio para encontrarlo aun en el suelo pero con North y Valkiria junto a Armor, ellos al ver a Steven mostraron una gran tristeza en sus rostros y le dieron espacio para que viera al unicornio.

 **Steven:** Armor reacciona por favor – se arrodillo para estar más cerca a su amigo.

El unicornio blanco abrió levemente los ojos.

 **Shining Armor:** Steven… jejeje luces genial con ese nuevo aspecto amigo – le dijo con una voz muy débil.

 **Steven:** Armor no te mueras acuérdate que tienes que reunirte con tu familia – esperaba que las ganas de ver a su familia de nuevo le devolviera las fuerzas para mantenerse con vida.

 **Shining Armor:** Eso voy hacer ahora mismo Steven, ellos me están esperando en el más allá.

 **Steven:** ¿Qué… que dices? – pregunto temiendo lo peor.

 **Shining Armor:** Los motivos de mi venganza fue la muerte de mi familia… ellos estaban viajando junto con mi hermanita cuando unos bandidos les asaltaron pero no conforme con ello los mataron y se llevaron sus cuerpos… solo quedo su sangre regada por el suelo, unos cuantos libros que le pertenecieron a mi hermana y la carreta donde viajaban… a los días me contaron que fueron un grupo de terrestres y voladores los que los mataron… viví toda mi vida odiándolos y jure que mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos… pero apareciste tú, me hiciste ver mi error antes de cometer una locura y con lo que me dijo ese maldito monstruo me doy cuenta que no fueron los terrestres ni los voladores… fueron esas malditas criaturas, ellos los mataron – dijo eso ultimo con mucha rabia.

 **Steven:** Armor – miro tristemente al unicornio el cual volteo lentamente su cabeza en dirección a los otros dos que estaban expectantes.

 **Shining Armor:** Terrestre, voladora... – negó con su cabeza y prosiguió – no… North, Valkiria lamento haberlos atacado, estoy seguro si nos hubiéramos conocido sin el odio que antes tenía, seriamos grandes amigos.

 **North Star:** Ya ´´snif´´ lo somos Armor ´´snif´´ – el poni estaba que derramaba varias lagrimas.

 **Valkiria:** El idiota tiene razón Armor – trato de mantenerse fuerte porque a pesar de ser una soldado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir frente a sus ojos.

 **Shining Armor:** Otra cosa… ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja jejeje.

Los mencionados desvían la mirada sonrojados aunque uno feliz por el comentario y la otra manteniendo la seriedad.

 **Shining Armor:** Steven quiero entregarte algo – con mucho esfuerzo se quita el pañuelo del cuello y se lo entrega Steven – Quiero que lo conserves, fue un regalo que me hizo mi hermana hace mucho tiempo y vale mucho para mí.

 **Steven:** Pe… pero Armor esto te lo regalo tu hermana, yo no puedo…

 **Shining Armor:** Yo te lo estoy dando a ti como muestra de mi confianza, jejeje estoy seguro que si mi hermana estuviera viva ustedes serian grandes amigos, incluso comenzaría a tener los celos del hermano mayor jejeje ´´cof´´ ´´cof´´ – comenzó a toser más sangre asustando al humano.

 **Steven:** ¡ARMOR!

 **Shining Armor:** Por favor Steven no olvides por quienes luchamos ´´cof´´ – llevo una pata al pecho de Steven – no dejes que otras familias tengan el mismo destino que la mía ´´cof´´ evita una guerra y nunca… te… rindas – la pata del unicornio cae hasta las piernas del humano.

 **Steven:** Armor... Armor… – unas lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de ser bípedo – por favor amigo no me hagas esto – movió desesperado el cuerpo del unicornio esperando que reaccionara – Armor por favor levántate – North y Valkiria bajan su mirada y comienzan a llorar en silencio – Armor… ARMORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

…

En una cueva vemos al amo de esas criaturas sentado en su trono con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando.

 **¿?: _*Con que un humano ¿he? Y por lo visto tiene un gran poder, lástima que no es suficiente*_**

En eso llegan un poni y una pegaso con sus guardias personales y al tener al frente a su AMO muestran una reverencia arrodillándose.

 **¿?: Levántense** – ordeno.

 **Just light:** Vinimos en cuanto nos avisaron AMO.

 **Laini Twister:** ¿Y en donde esta Hope?, el es el más cercano a usted AMO.

 **¿?: El no vendrá** – dijo seriamente.

 **Laini Twister:** ¿Como que no vendrá?

 **¿?: Lo mataron.**

El lugar se sumió por unos segundos en un profundo silencio.

 **Just light:** ¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESO SOMOS MÁS FUERTES, QUIEN LO MATO! – reclamo el supuesto poni terrestre.

 **¿?: Un grupo conformando por un poni, una pegaso, un unicornio y una criatura que dice que es un humano, aunque logro matar al unicornio en el proceso el humano lo mato liberando un gran poder que ni el mismo pudo con él** – relato para sorpresa de todos sus sirvientes.

 **Just light:** Ahora con un miembro menos como ejecutaremos la siguiente fase del plan – se quejo al ver arruinado los planes de su amo.

 **¿?: Aunque no lo crean ya tenemos todo listo para la siguiente fase.**

 **Laini Twister:** ¿Cómo? – pregunto la disque pegaso.

 **¿?: Que tal si les decimos a los mágicos que su líder fue asesinado por unos terrestres y voladores quienes recibieron ordenes de sus respectivos líderes y que el soldado Shining Armor dio su vida para salvar a un guardia el cual huyo de la batalla para avisarles a los mágicos –** Mirando hacia una de sus criaturas – **no es así soldado.**

La criatura en el fondo camino mientras tomaba la forma de un soldado unicornio y se puso frente a su amo.

 **Criatura:** Así es AMO.

 **Laini Twister:** Con eso se desatara la guerra si les avisamos a las otras razas que están listos para atacarnos – dijo al comprender el plan de respaldo.

 **Just light:** ¿Y qué hacemos con el humano? – en el fondo le preocupaba un ser que sea capaz de plantarles cara y derrotarlos.

 **¿?: Según puedo deducir, se dirigen al reino mágico así que mandare a una de mis criaturas para que le diga donde estoy.**

 **Just light:** Pe… pero amo porque le diría su ubicación.

 **¿?: En estos momentos debe estar cegado por la ira, buscando venganza por su amigo caído, además alejarlo del conflicto lo más que podamos es la mejor opción hasta ahora y descuiden no lograra derrotarme ya se olvidaron lo fuerte que me he vuelto.**

 **Just light:** Nunca dudaríamos de su fuerza AMO – el resto de criaturas asintió dándole la razón.

 **¿?: Bien, comiencen con la segunda fase del plan.**

...

Vemos a un poni y un humano aun con sus poderes activados parados frente a una piedra tallada con unas palabras que decían ´´Aquí yace Shining Armor. Buen hijo, hermano y amigo.´´ con una frase debajo ´´Lucha por tus seres queridos y nunca te rindas´´.

El humano al ver la lapida de su amigo unicornio apretó el puño donde tenía agarrado el pañuelo rojo.

 **Steven:** Esto es mi culpa – menciono cabizbajo – de haber hecho algo, de no haberme rendido tan rápido él no estaría muerto.

 **North Star:** No te culpes por su muerte Steven – le consoló el terrestre – él mismo se sacrifico por ti porque vio que tú podías detener todo esto.

 **Steven:** Y lo hare, no solo detendré esta guerra sino que matare a ese maldito monstruo al que ellos llaman AMO – miro el pañuelo que tiene en su mano, desactivo sus poderes y se lo amarro en el cuello – ahora esto es personal.

 **North Star:** Steven tu pelo – lo vio sorprendió.

 **Steven:** ¿Que tiene mi pelo?

 **North Star:** ¡Esta blanco! – le señalo con su casco.

El humano se fue a un charco de agua que estaba cerca de ellos y al ver su reflejo se llevo la gran sorpresa de que su pelo en vez de ser negro ahora era blanco, dejando anonadado.

 **Steven:** _*Que raro*_ – se dijo a si mismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza – _*Me quedaba mejor el negro*_

 **Valkiria:** Oigan ustedes dos vengan.

El par se dirigieron donde estaba la pegaso la cual los esperaba cerca de los restos de la criatura.

 **Valkiria:** Saben a quién le pertenece esto – apuntando a la corana y la capa morada que se había desprendido de la criatura cuando murió.

 **Steven:** No tengo ni la menor idea.

 **North Star:** No puede ser – hablo el poni ganándose la atención del humano – esas cosas le pertenecen o mejor dicho le pertenecían a la Princess Platinum la antigua líder de los mágicos, como es posible, se supone que ella junto con los otros líderes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, ni sus cosas se encontraron.

 **Valkiria:** Yo también me sorprendí al ver sus cosas en los restos de esta criatura – al parecer ella también sabia a quien le pertenecían antes esas cosas.

 **Steven:** Esto se está poniendo más raro cada vez, bueno tenemos una misión que cumplir.

 **Valkiria:** Me alegra que estés devuelta simio y tienes mi apoyo al 100% – se alegro al ver que el humano se había recuperado un poco.

 **North Star:** El mío también Steven, esas criaturas no saben con quienes se metieron y dime cual es el nuevo plan.

El ser bípedo simplemente les sonrió y comenzó a caminar en una dirección seguido por sus amigos.

 **Steven:** Primero tenemos que ir al reino de los mágicos, necesitamos la ayuda de una amiga, hay les contare el plan.

 **North Star:** Para salvar vidas inocentes – alzo su pata al cielo.

 **Valkiria:** Para hacer justicia – dijo cruzada de piernas mientras volaba cerca a ello.

 **Steven:** Para evitar una guerra – se quedo viendo el horizonte y luego pensó seriamente – _*Y vengar a un amigo*_

El grupo está preparado para detener los planes del supuesto AMO. ¿Lo lograran? averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno antes de despedirme quería decirles que la saga del **EL HUMANO: EL DOMADOR DEL FUEGO** está en sus últimos capítulos así que para la siguiente historia del próximo guerrero le daré la oportunidad de elegir a ustedes mis queridos lectores, de la imagen de portada del fic en medio vemos el símbolo del Alfa y Omega y alrededor 6 imágenes ustedes escogerán una de las 5 (descartando la **Mano de Fuego** que representa a **Steven** ) y lo pondrán en su Review, se contara los votos al finalizar el fic **EL HUMANO: EL DOMADOR DEL FUEGO** y el que tenga más votos será el siguiente en contar su historia así que escojan y comenten cual es la imagen que más les llama la atención, el próximo guerrero espera salir a la luz. Bueno sin nada más que decir me despido y…

En eso suena el teléfono, nuestro escritor va a contestarlo.

 **The only 95:** Hola.

 **Mamá:** Hola hijo te llame para decirte que me voy a tardar unos días más en el trabajo asique tendrás que cuidar a tu hermanos por más tiempo, adiós, te quiero y besos. (Cuelga)

Nuestro escritor pálido y con los ojos en blanco deja caer el teléfono, se echa al suelo y comienza a llorar en posición fetal ( _*Porque a mí, Dios que te he hecho*)_

 **Hermanito:** Hermano ya son las 8 tenemos hambre así que… (Mira a su hermano mayor en ese estado)

 **Hermanita:** (Llegando al costado de su hermano) Que le pasa a nuestro hermano.

 **Hermanito:** No lo sé ahora quien va despedir a sus lectores.

 **Hermanita:** Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

 **Ambos hermanos:** (Moviendo sus manos como si estuvieran despidiéndose) ADIOS!


	13. La guerra se avecina

**The only 95:** Hola que tal lectores perdón por la tardanza es que después de la noticia que me dieron tuve que pasar por las 5 fases (Negación – Enfado – Negociación - Dolor Emocional -Aceptación).

 **Hermanito:** (Entrando a su cuarto) Pero que dices hermano si te la pasaste jugando Dota.

 **The only 95:** (Tapándole la boca) JAJAJA pero que cosas más chistosas dices hermanito por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermana (Sacándolo del cuarto). Bueno la verdad es que no todos tenemos dinero para ir al psicólogo, además al que voy rara vez por lo visto tiene el horario lleno.

…

Vemos a una ´´persona´´ de ropas parecidas a la de la realeza echado en una camilla con un báculo de símbolos alfa y omega en la parte superior, al costado de la camilla y a un lado de el estaba sentado un psicólogo con una nota y un lapicero.

 **?: Y cuando estuve a punto de irme tropecé y caí justo en una revista con esas imágenes.**

 **Psicólogo:** ¿Y cómo se sintió?

 **?: Fue horrible, fue horrible.**

…

 **The only 95:** Bueno sin más demoras aquí la continuación del fic.

 _PD: No me odien por matar a Shining Armor._

* * *

Nuestro grupo se estaba acercando al reino de los mágicos, el trascurso del viaje continuo con normalidad claro omitiendo el encuentro con uno que otro lobo de madera.

 **North Star:** ¿Y cómo haremos para entrar?

 **Steven:** Tendremos que burlar a los guardias y dirigirnos directo a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron a un muro que rodeaba el reino le dieron a la pegaso una soga la cual lo amarro en la parte superior del muro para que el terrestre y el humano pudieran escalar, claro preparándose para cualquier guardia que aparezca.

 **Valkiria:** Oigan tal vez quieran ver esto – señalo con su pata hacia la ciudad.

 **Steven:** ¿Qué? – pregunto ya habiendo escalado el muro junto con el poni.

Todos los guardias y civiles jóvenes como corceles y yeguas estaban reunidos con lanzas, espadas y arcos al frente de un estrado en el cual se encontraba un soldado.

 **Soldado:** ¡ESO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE HARÁN ESOS TERRESTRES Y VOLADORES, MATANDO A NUESTRO LÍDER NOS DECLARARON LA GUERRA! – Alzo una lanza con su casco – ¡DE NO SER POR EL GUARDIA SHINING ARMOR YO NO ESTARÍA CON VIDA PARA AVISARLES MIS QUERIDOS HERMANOS, DEBEMOS DETENERLOS DE UNA VEZ!

Solo se oyó un ¡SI! de parte de todos los unicornios reunidos, listos para la guerra. El humano peliblanco al escuchar lo que decía el supuesto unicornio en el estrado, apretó fuerte mente los puños y activo inconscientemente su poder.

 **Steven:** _*Maldito como se atreve a hablar ese monstruo así de Armor*_ – cuando el humano estaba a punto de saltar sobre la criatura disfrazada un casco lo detuvo.

Giro su cabeza para ver que el casco era de la pegaso que lo miraba seriamente.

 **Valkiria:** Debes mantener la cabeza fría humano, si lo atacas ahora solo harás que el resto de los mágicos te vean como una amenaza.

Steven aunque tenía las ganas de matar con sus propias manos al monstruo, tuvo que contenerse; un simple error de su parte y su plan si iba a la basura.

Soltando un pesado suspiro el peliblanco desactivo sus poderes.

 **Steven:** Tienes razón Valkiria. No hay que perder más tiempo, hay que ir a la biblioteca.

.

Mientras en el estrado una vez termino el discurso del soldado, este se bajo y fue a un callejón oscuro sin que nadie lo viera.

 **Soldado:** Acabo de ver a ese humano, por lo visto se dirige a la biblioteca con su grupo, te recomiendo ir de una vez y darle el mensaje, no es bueno que este acá mucho tiempo podría arruinar el plan del AMO.

De entre las sombras salió una criatura la cual tomo forma de un unicornio y se fue directo a la dirección indicada.

.

Nuestro grupo estaba al frente de la gran puerta de la biblioteca, por suerte no había nadie alrededor, todos se estaban alistando para la guerra a excepción de los ancianos, madres y sus hijos que por lo visto permanecían en sus hogares.

 **Steven:** No sé si entrar – se notaba el miedo en sus palabras al darse cuenta de algo.

 **North Star:** Pero por qué dices eso Steven, no recorrimos largas distancias para que te acobardas ahora, donde estaba el coraje que tenias hace un rato.

 **Steven:** Es que no quiero entrar porque…

Justo cuando iba a terminar la oración, abre la puerta una unicornio de pelaje celeste cielo con una crin azul oscuro y una cutie mark de un libro del cual salía de sus páginas números, era nada más y nada menos que la bibliotecaria.

 **Leaf Kore:** O vaya chicos que bueno verlos entren tengo que contarles muchas cosas – hace pasar al grupo y los lleva a la recepción – parece que las cosas aquí se alborotaron, incluso la gran mayoría se reunió en el centro del reino, yo no fui cuando dijeron algo respecto a comenzar una guerra, ustedes me conocen no me gusta la violencia – se detuvo en su escritorio y dio la vuelta para verlos – pero es bueno verlos sanos y salvos ¿Y ese color de pelo Steven? Acaso es un cambio de look o te asustaste mucho jijiji – bromeo la unicornio sobre el pelo blanco del humano pero ninguno cambio su rostro, preocupando a la unicornio y más cuando noto la ausencia de alguien – ¿Dónde está Shining Armor? Acaso fue a la reunión – pregunto ignorante de todo lo que había pasado.

En ese momento North capto el porqué no quiso entrar Steven, lo vio directamente y el humano solo dio un paso adelante con el rostro que reflejaba tristeza y dolor.

 **Steven:** Yo… yo… – bajo la mirada sintiéndose miserable – lo siento Leaf.

 **Leaf Kore:** ¿Sentir qué? – vio a los otros ponys – oigan amigos saben de lo que habla Steven – los mencionados solo bajaron la mirada, la unicornio no tomo esto como buena señal y fue peor cuando vio el pañuelo que tanto cuidaba Shining Armor en el cuello del humano pero antes que pudiera hablar.

 **Steven:** Por favor perdona Leaf, fue mi culpa – dijo de rodillas frente a Leaf.

 **North Star:** Eso no es cierto Steven, tú no tienes la culpa, la tenemos nosotros que nos derrotaron fácilmente – dijo para dejar que Steven si sienta culpable.

 **Steven:** ¡NO! – Con su puño golpeo el piso lleno de frustración – fue solo mi culpa, de no haberme rendido, de haber hecho algo para esquivar ese ataque él… él… ¡NO ESTARÍA MUERTO! Lo siento Leaf, yo tengo la culpa, comprenderé si me odias pero no los culpes a ellos.

El lugar se sumió en un silencio absoluto que no duro mucho cuando se escucho llorar a la unicornio, Steven ya estaba preparándose para recibir todo tipo de insultos, incluso el desprecio total de Leaf pero ella solo le hiso una pregunta.

 **Leaf Kore:** ¿Él… él te dio su pañuelo?

El humano levanto su vista y dificultándosele ver a la unicornio a los ojos simplemente asintió.

 **Leaf Kore:** Entonces no hay nada que perdonar, porque no tienes la culpa – miro al resto – ninguno de ustedes.

 **Steven:** Pe… pero – antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la yegua puso una pata frente a él.

 **Leaf Kore:** Shining Armor cuidaba ese pañuelo con su vida, nadie ni siquiera yo que era su mejor amiga dejaba que lo tocaran, supongo que te habrá contado su historia – Steven asintió – si él te dio su pañuelo significa que confía plenamente en ti y yo también, solo me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que sentía.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Acaso tú estabas enamorada de él? – la unicornio se sonrojo mucho y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

 **Leaf Kore:** No, claro que no, en realidad yo sentía que era un hermano para mí, yo nunca conocí a mi padre creo que vi en él a un hermano y una figura paterna a la vez – dijo sonriendo con algunas lagrimas que aun amenazaban con salir.

 **Steven:** Gracias Leaf, pero aun así no dejare que su muerte sea en vano, si confiaba en mi lo demostrare.

El humano se volvió a parar estaba vez sintiendo que sacaban una gran peso de encima.

 **Leaf Kore:** Una última pregunta – la unicornio frunció el seño molesta – ¿quién lo mato?

 **¿?:** Nosotros – soltó una voz dentro de la biblioteca.

Todos voltearon así la misteriosa voz que resulto ser un unicornio pero a medida que fue acercándose se transformo en una de esas horripilantes criaturas.

 **Criatura:** Así que tu eres el humano que nos ha estado causando problemas ¿he?

Leaf retrocedió de miedo al ver la verdadera forma de esa criatura, North y Valkiria se pusieron en posición de batalla, Steven activo sus poderes pero un su rostro se veía una gran ira.

 **Steven:** ¡TIENES MUCHO VALOR PARA PRESENTARTE MALDITO, LOS HARE PAGAR A CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR LA MUERTE DE MI AMIGO!

 **Criatura:** Jejeje, no vengo a pelear sería una locura pensar que podría ganarte después de vencer a uno de los 3 favoritos de mi AMO – dijo con burla la criatura – vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

 **North Star:** No lo escuches Steven – le advirtió a Steven.

 **Criatura:** Dime terrestre que tengo que perder hablándole, si quiere me hace caso o no de todas maneras me matara jejeje.

 **Steven:** El tiene razón – le dijo a sus compañeros – adelante te escucho.

 **Criatura:** Mi AMO está impresionado con tu poder humano, así que me mando como un mensajero si quieres vengarte personalmente; iras a su guarida, una cueva que esta al norte de aquí a enfrentarte con él, solo – hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra – Obviamente si no aceptas eso demostrara que no te interesa vengar la muerte de tu amigo el mágico jajaugh…

La chalina salió de uno de sus brazos y se envolvió alrededor del cuello que la criatura. Al tenerla sometida Steven se acerco a él de manera amenazante mas la criatura no mostraba ni una pisca de temor.

 **Criatura:** Jeje… ni creas que… te tengo miedo humano.

 **Steven:** Adivinare de alguna manera ustedes están conectados a su supuesto AMO no es así – la criatura a pesar de no tener ojos se muestra sorprendida – lo deduje porque al único que le dije es mi especie a ese maldito que tomo la forma del líder de los mágicos y aparte eso explicaría el cómo vio mi poder su AMO si nunca me enfrente a él – ya una vez cerca de la criatura, el humano acerco su rostro – Y por no tenerme miedo supongo que de alguna manera te habrá anulado el dolor – mostro una espeluznante sonrisa que ahora si causo pavor al monstruo – pero eso se puede arreglar.

Acto seguido el humano mete sus dos pulgares en vueltos en fuego dentro de la cabeza de la criatura la cual comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras los compañeros de Steven cerraban los ojos y se tapaban los oídos para no oír ni presenciar tal acto de tortura.

…

 **X: AAHHHH!** – el amo de aquellas criaturas se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza expulsando unos gritos desgarradores.

 **Criatura:** AMO está bien – dijo uno de sus sirvientes preocupados.

 **X: Si solo fue un dolor de cabeza _*Rayos ya no puedo ver lo que está pasando, de alguna manera rompió el enlace*_** – pensó al ya no ver ni oír nada de lo que pasaba en la biblioteca.

…

Después de unos segundos, Steven retiro sus dedos dejando a la criatura cansada por el dolor.

 **Steven:** Dime, ahora tienes miedo porque si no me respondes algunas preguntas hare que lo anterior sufrido parezcan simples carisias con lo que te voy a hacer.

 **Criatura:** No te diré nada – a pesar de que estaba temblando, se negaba rotundamente colaborar con el humano.

 **Steven:** Como quieras – atravesó su mano envuelta en fuego debajo del hombro de la criatura haciéndola gritar nuevamente de dolor – ¡ahora cooperaras!

 **Criatura:** Aunque te diga me mataras – dijo mientras soltaba algunos alaridos.

 **Steven:** Tienes razón pero la diferencia es que te hare sufrir hasta que mueras, tu escoges una muerte lenta y dolorosa o rápida e indolora.

La criatura se estaba debatiendo entre escoger una de las dos mientras los amigos de Steven veían aterrados esa faceta que nunca habían visto de él, aunque no lo culpaban ni sentían pena por esa criatura que se lo busco.

 **Criatura:** De acuerdo que quieres saber – hablo por fin dándose por vencida.

 **Steven:** Ese monstruo que tomo la forma de Hope dijo que los lideres aun siguen con vida – retiro su mano del hombro de la criatura – porque mantenerlos con vida dime.

 **Criatura:** Nosotros tomamos cualquier forma, más no los recuerdos y el conocimiento de los que tomamos su forma – le revelo al humano – ellos son necesarios ya que sus recuerdos contienen información valiosa que nos puede ser de mucha utilidad en el plan de nuestro AMO.

 **Steven:** Donde los tienen – más que una pregunta, era una orden.

 **Criatura:** No hay mejor escondite que afrente de uno mismo – dijo pasando saliva ya que estaba revelando mucho del plan.

El humano se quedo pensando en silencio por un rato hasta que abrió grande los ojos.

 **Steven:** … el punto de reunión de los tres líderes – murmuro y luego miro amenazantemente a la criatura – exactamente en donde.

 **Criatura:** Eso solo lo sabe el AMO y el vigía que lo mandó a resguardar el cual lo mataron supongo jejeje.

 **Steven:** ¿Cuál es el plan de su AMO?, se que es la guerra pero supongo que hay algo más allá que solo enfrentar a tres razas no es así.

 **Criatura:** Porque no se lo preguntas tu directamente, después de todo puedo deducir que iras de todas maneras jajajaJAJAJA.

La criatura se cayó cuando un puñetazo le deshizo su cabeza dejando caer su cuerpo el cual se comenzó a volverse medio líquido hasta solo mostrar una simple armadura.

 **North Star:** Esas cosas se están volviendo más odiosas cada vez.

 **Steven:** Tengo que ir donde está su amo – hablo seriamente el humano.

 **Valkiria:** Estas loco simio, es claro que es una trampa y aunque no lo sea es peligroso que vayas solo, que tal si es más poderoso que tú.

 **Leaf Kore:** Valkiria tiene razón Steven, que la venganza no te siegue a cometer un suicidio.

Todos estaban de acuerdo que podría ser una trampa pero aun así el humano no se iba a dar para atrás.

 **Steven:** No estoy segado de venganza porque ir halla – les respondió solo que esta vez más sereno – es parte de mi plan.

 **Todos:** ¿Qué?

 **North Star:** Se que te apoyo en todo amigo pero esta vez es una locura, como va a ser eso tu plan.

 **Steven:** Dije que es parte de mi plan, no todo mi plan – corrigió el humano – la otra parte consiste en que tú y Valkiria vayan al punto de reunión donde estuvieron por última vez los verdaderos líderes y los busquen.

 **Valkiria:** Esa cosa dijo que aún siguen vivos, pero que ganamos rescatándolos.

 **Steven:** A eso voy Valkiria – dirigió su vista a la unicornio – ¿Leaf qué tan buena eres para crear algo que genere grandes cantidades de electricidad?

 **Leaf Kore:** En la academia de mágicos me enseñaron a fabricar esa maquinas, hasta incluso hice una como un proyecto – se llevo una pata al mentón – si mal no me acuerdo, creo que la deje en el sótano de mi casa.

 **Steven:** Perfecto, Valkiria y North te ayudaran a traerla después de rescatar a los líderes.

 **North Star:** ¿Y donde se conecta todo esto con que te enfrentes a su AMO? – pregunto confundido al no entender nada del plan de Steven.

 **Steven:** Alguien necesita distraerlo – soltó simplemente.

 **North Star:** ¡Pero te matara! – Le grito preocupado – Por lo menos deja que nosotros te acompañemos – trato convencerlo pero era totalmente inútil.

 **Steven:** Si me acompañan serian más un problema que una ayuda, sin ofender – hizo memoria en como esa criatura que había tomado la forma del líder de los mágicos, dejo noqueados a poni terrestre y a la pegaso.

 **Valkiria:** Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver que rescatemos a los líderes y esa máquina de electricidad que no nos has dicho para que pueda servir.

 **Steven:** Pues acérquense les contare todo el plan.

Vemos al humano, al poni, la unicornio y a la pegaso formando un círculo mientras le cuenta su plan. ¿Cuál será? ¿Lograran detener el plan del AMO? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo por ahora no olviden dejar su Review y votar por una de las 5 imágenes (Omitiendo la mano de fuego) de la imagen de portada del fic para la siguiente historia del próximo guerrero ha y un saludo especial para _**angelsoul99**_ _ **.**_ Adiós.


	14. El destino de Equestria - Parte 1

Vemos a nuestro querido escritor atado de pies, manos y cadera en una silla con toda la cara garabateada con plumón y dos niños correteando alrededor de la silla riendo, en eso abren la puerta.

 **Madre:** (Entrando) Oh pero qué bueno que estés jugando con tus hermanitos.

 **The only 95:** Jejeje si… jugando.

 **Madre:** Dime te causaron algún problema.

Sus dos hermanitos lo miran seriamente como diciendo ´´Dices algo y nosotros le contamos que vez un serie de ponis de colores y escribes historias de ello´´

 **The only 95:** _*Par de…*_ No que va si son dos angelitos.

 **Madre:** Que bueno, ahora despídanse de su hermano.

 **Hermanitos:** Adiós hermano.

Y así su madre con el par de demoni… quiero decir con el par de niños se fueron cerrando la puerta y dejando a nuestro escrito aun atado.

 **The only 95:** Uff… bueno un peso menos de encima, para no retrasarnos más he aquí la continuación del fic. Ahora cómo carajos me libero.

* * *

 **North Star:** Ya llegamos – afirmo.

Vemos al poni y a la pegaso frente a la cabaña donde se encontraron por primera vez a ese monstruo, obviamente iban preparados por si la situación se ponía difícil bañando sus armas en ese liquido oscuro del cuerpo de aquella criatura que Steven mato en la biblioteca.

 **North Star:** Tú crees que funcione su plan, digo solo lo vio una vez no significa que todos sean afectados por eso.

 **Valkiria:** Por el bien de todos más vale que funcione – entrando a la cabaña junto al poni – donde crees que los tengan prisioneros.

 **North Star:** Esa criatura menciono, oculta frente a sus narices y que solo el vigía como su AMO lo sabían.

 **Valkiria:** Ya sé donde están – se dirigió al cuarto de al fondo donde antes estaba la criatura colgada del techo – aquí debe ser, es el único lugar que no inspeccionamos después del encuentro con el monstruo.

 **North Star:** Ni me hagas acordar eso lin… – la pegaso le da una mira de muerte – qui… quiero decir Valkiria jeje.

 _PUUM!_

El poni había caído de hocico al suelo pero no fue por un golpe de la pegaso, sino por algo en el suelo.

 **North Star:** Creo que me tropecé con algo – dijo mientras se sobaba el hocico.

La pegaso observo sobre que estaba el poni terrestre.

 **Valkiria:** Es una alfombra, espera un momento – nota que dicha alfombra estaba levemente levantada y procedió a empujar a un lado al poni para quitar la alfombra y ver que debajo – ¡UNA PUERTA!

 **North Star:** Sabes pudiste haberme esperado a que me levantara en vez de empujarme – respondió molesto pero la pegaso ignorándolo olímpicamente, abre la puerta debajo del suelo y se mete en ella – oye no me dejes hablando solo – se quejo.

 _En las profundidades:_

De una escalera que llega hasta el techo bajan una pegaso seguido de un poni.

 **North Star:** ¿Ellos abran construido todo esto? – miro sorprendido alrededor ya que el lugar era muy amplio.

 **Valkiria:** De ser así les debió tomar mucho tiempo o debieron ser varios, mira – la pegaso apunta con su pata hacia un lugar más profundo en la caverna – hay que seguir.

 **North Star:** No deberían tener alguna especie de trampa ahí adentro como… no sé, dardos, serpientes y estacas que salen del suelo.

La pegaso detuvo su andar, se quedo pensando en algo y luego tomo una piedra y lo lanzo en lo profundo de la cueva sin que oyera nada más que la piedra tocando el suelo.

 **Valkiria:** Por lo visto nunca pensaron que alguien iba a entrar a este lugar mucho menos descubrirlo.

El dúo siguió caminando en profundo hasta llegar a una cámara donde vieron a los líderes pero no en celdas ni nada por el estilo sino en otra cosa.

 **North Star:** Que asco – dijo haciendo muecas con su cara.

Los tres líderes están adheridos a la pared por aquella sustancia oscura y como si de cables se tratasen parecían que estaban conectados a esa sustancia y más en su cabeza.

 **Valkiria:** Mira es el líder de los mágicos, parece diferente al resto.

La sustancia que tenia adherida y aparentemente conectada a Hope perdió ese color negro para pasar a uno más grisáceo.

 **North Star:** Tú crees que se deba a que Steven mato justo al que tomo su forma – pregunto el terrestre.

 **Valkiria:** Es lo más probable ahora hay que sacarlos de aquí.

North fue a sacar al líder de los mágicos que por lo visto estaba inconsciente, no se le dificulto sacarlo ya que la sustancia parecía deshacerse con facilidad; en cuanto a Valkiria, ella no pudo liberar a los otros líderes.

 **Valkiria:** Genial ahora que hacemos no podemos liberarlos – hablo ya harta de esas cosas.

Sin darse cuenta el líder de los mágicos se levanto mareado y sosteniendo su cabeza.

 **Hope Trot:** ¿Ah?... mi cabeza… ¿Que paso? – una vez que si vista se aclaro puedo ver a nuestro héroes – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **Valkiria:** Mi nombre es Valkiria soy una soldado de la raza de los voladores y este a mi costado es un idiota – El poni ofendido soltó un ¡OYE! que ella ignoro – vinimos a rescatarlo de las criaturas que los tenían cautivos.

 **Hope Trot:** Criaturas… criaturas… – Repito esa palabra una y otra vez hasta que habrio grande los ojos y se paró de improviso asustando al par – ¡NO PUEDE SER ESAS CRIATURAS, DEBO AVISARLE A TODOS ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

Apenas dio un paso, cayó abruptamente al suelo producto de estar atrapado durante meses en esa sustancia. North se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse.

 **North Star:** Descuide señor Hope un amigo nuestro tiene un plan para detener a esas criaturas de causar una guerra entre razas.

 **Hope Trot:** Ustedes no entienden su plan va más allá de causar una masacre – aseguro el unicornio con miedo.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Como esta tan seguro de eso?

 **Hope Trot:** Esa cosa en la que me mantuvieron cautivo para ver mis memorias y conocimientos también tiene un doble sentido, ósea que yo también pude ver lo que planean ¡hay que detenerlos de una vez!

 **Valkiria:** Estoy de acuerdo con usted pero necesitamos sacar al resto de los lideres – señalo a los líderes de las otras razas que seguían cautivos – es parte de nuestro plan.

 **Hope Trot:** Yo puedo ayudarlos en eso, vi algo más aparte de sus planes y creo que puede funcionar – iba a ir donde estaban los otro lideres pero trastabillo un poco, por suerte North estuvo cerca para que no se vuelva a caer – esperen un momento para recuperarme.

…

Frente a la entrada de una cueva vemos al humano preparándose para lo que él podría ser su muerte.  
Antes de entrar llevar una mano a su cuello donde estaba el pañuelo rojo de Shining Armor.

 **Steven:** _*Ya no hay marcha atrás, no es así Armor*_ – Soltando un último suspiro, comienza a correr al interior de la cueva la cual solo tiene un sendero – _*Hora de conocer a su AMO*_

Después de un largo recorrido y sin encontrarse con ninguna criatura, el humano llego a lo pareciera una gran caverna con más caminos hacia otro lados. El chico se puso en alerta cuando escucho un ruido.

 **Steven:** ¿que fue eso? – se dirige cuidadosamente en uno de los caminos de dónde provino el ruido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una caverna más pequeña pero lo que vio lo dejo asqueado, perturbado y asustado – ¡No puede ser!

Frente a él había varios cuerpos de ponis, pegasos y unicornios, algunos en descomposición, otros desmembrados pero lo que todos tenían en común en que estaban abiertas sus panzas de las cuales una sustancia viscosa y oscura salía de ahí hasta cubrir de poco en poco los cuerpos. El humano peliblanco retrocedió hasta salir de ahí; llego a la caverna más grande con unas grandes arcadas al estomago y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar ya que el hedor era insoportable para cualquier criatura viviente.

 **Steven:** _*Que carajos hacían hay*_ – pensó llevándose una mano a la boca.

 **¿?: Hermoso no crees** – le hablo una voz profunda y lúgubre.

Nuestro héroe voltea su cabeza hacia lo que parecía un trono del cual él no se había percatado al principio y con una de esas criaturas sentado en el, pero no se podía ver su aspecto ya que estaba en las sombras.

 **Steven:** Así que tú debes ser al que ellos llaman AMO – respondió poniéndose en guardia.

…

La pegaso junto con el poni y el unicornio que venían cargando a los otros dos líderes que seguían inconscientes, llegaron al reino de los mágicos el cual estaba sin habitantes, por lo visto la guerra estaba minutos de suceder, sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

 _Dentro de la biblioteca:_

 **Leaf Kore:** Listo, solo necesito los ajustes para que esté preparada la maquina pero necesito los datos de Valkiria – en eso entran el grupo y se dirige a ella – bien llegaron justo a tiempo, solo me falta la información que tienes valkiria.

 **Valkiria:** Sera en un momento Leaf – mirando a North y a Hope que dejan al resto de los lideres en el suelo – primero trae algo de comida para los lideres reales.

 **Leaf Kore:** Ok, vuelvo en seguida – se retiro dejando solo a los recién llegados.

El unicornio se acerco la maquina y la examino por unos segundo para luego soltar una pregunta.

 **Hope Trot:** ¿Sera lo suficientemente potente?

 **Valkiria:** Eso espero.

Ni bien termino de responderle, la lideresa de los pegasos así como el líder de los terrestres por fin despertaron, ambos igual de mareados y confundidos.

 **Laini Twister:** No me había sentido mareada así desde que hice esa pirueta en la academia – soltó sobándose la cabeza – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – le pregunto a los dos que los habían rescatado.

 **Just Light:** Juro que yo no fui oficial – rogo juntando sus cascos hasta que miro alrededor – ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Hope Trot:** Por fin despiertan – se burlo el unicornio.

 **Twister y Light:** ¡HOPE! – dijeron al unisonó al ver una cara conocida.

 **Laini Twister:** Que raro lo último que recuerdo de ti es de esa reunión y esas malditas criaturas – hizo memoria la líder de los voladores y frunciendo el seño al recordar a esas criaturas.

 **Just Light:** Si las vuelvo a ver otra vez se arrepentirán de haberme secuestrado – junto ambos casco de forma amenazante, claro que recibiendo una cara de incredibilidad de los otros líderes – jeje digo de habernos secuestrado a nosotros.

 **Hope Trot:** Tranquilos tenemos un plan – con lo dicho se gano la atención de los otros dos líderes – siéntense esto tomara tiempo mientras nos alistamos.

…

Mientras tanto en el interior de una cueva vemos al humano frente al AMO de esas criaturas, el cual seguía sentado en su trono.

 **AMO: Así que tú eres el humano que tantos problemas me ha causado, bueno ya que estas aquí eso significa que estás listo para morir** – mostro una siniestra sonrisa.

 **Steven:** _*Necesito ganar tiempo*_ – pensó el humano el cual miro justo en la dirección donde había visto los cuerpos de los ponys – Eso hacen con los cuerpos, creas más criaturas – pregunto sin perder el contacto visual.

 **AMO: En realidad es más complejo que eso humano** – le respondió – **pero ya que vas a morir no veo el problema que te cuente. Como sabes los cuerpos de los terrestres, voladores y mágicos lo uso como una incubadora para crear mi ejército.**

 **Steven:** ¿Incubadora? – murmuro pero llego a los oídos de ese monstruo.

 **AMO: Así es, solo les abro la panza y vierto parte de la sustancia de mi cuerpo** – Estiro su brazo y de este cabo una especie de líquido negro al suelo – **al pasar el tiempo van consumiendo el cuerpo poco a poco, se vuelven más fuerte y yo también. Mientras más creo más fuerte me vuelvo, aparte no temo que ellos se revelen contra mí ya que solo me sirven a mí y puedo ver todo lo que ellos ven.**

 **Steven:** En resumen creas tus homúnculos – soltó burlonamente al relacionarlo con una tema que escucho hace tiempo en internet.

 **AMO: Homúnculos…** – se llevo una mano al mentón al escuchar esa palabra – **me gusta cómo suena eso, de todas maneras acaso crees poder detenerme Steven.**

 **Steven:** ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

 **AMO: Escuche a uno de tus amigos que te llamaban así y por cierto donde están, acaso te dejaron solo** – se burlo mostrando de nuevo esa espeluznante sonrisa.

 **Steven:** Nunca lo harían – le respondió rápidamente.

El AMO se paró de su trono y se acerco lentamente a Steven. El humano no bajo la guardia mirando atentamente a la criatura que ya se encontraba saliendo de las sombras; Steven puedo ver mejor su apariencia, tenía un físico parecido al de un humano aunque todo su cuerpo seguía cubierto por la sustancia oscura y unos ojos con iris de color verde oscuro.

 **AMO: Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes Steven** – dijo ya estando a unos metro del humano.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar sentir miedo al tenerlo al frente ya que pudo sentir como emanaba algo de ese ser que no era natural, pero aun así que trato de serenarse.

 **Steven:** No estaría de acuerdo con eso.

 **AMO: ¿Enserió?** – Pregunto con sarcasmo – **si ambos no pertenecemos a este mundo y lo sabes, aparte ninguno de los dos sabe como llego aquí o me equivoco.**

El humano se quedo callado dándole la razón al amo de las criaturas que continuo hablando.

 **AMO: Cuando llegue acá fue hace varios años, yo solo era una especie de masa andante** – relato ganándose la atención del peliblanco – **el lugar donde llegue era cerca a una montaña, el clima era frio y lo único que pude hacer para resguárdame fue entrar en una cueva cerca de donde estaba** – camino alrededor del humano hasta darle la espalda – **Una vez adentro vi a unas extrañas criatura, tres para ser exactos, una unicornio, un pegaso y una terrestre que estaban dentro del hielo, por lo visto murieron discutiendo, aunque una voz dentro de mi cabeza me decía que tenía que sacarlos de ahí** – Steven abrió grande los ojos al tener una idea de quienes podían ser esos tres – **al principio trate de ignorarla pero la voz me lo repetía una y otra vez, no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso, aunque en un principio fue difícil sacarlos del hielo por fin lo logre pero la voz me dio indicaciones de verter una parte de la sustancia de mi cuerpo dentro de ellos abriendo sus estómagos y que esperase. Pasaron horas, días, semanas y meses hasta que por fin vi los resultados, tres de mis homúnculos como tú los llamas consumieron sus cuerpos, mientras eso pasaba yo también iba cambiando, pase de ser una simple masa babosa a tener un cuerpo más estable, hay me di cuenta de que la voz me estaba guiando hacia mi destino, un mundo… no, mi mundo, solo con mi ejercito como los únicos seres en todo el planeta, sin diferencias, sin revoluciones ni oposiciones, un mundo donde gobernara la armonía.**

 **Steven:** Tu armonía querrás decir – volteo encarándolo con furia.

 **AMO: Exacto** – le dio la razón al humano – **pero no podía cumplir mi plan todavía, no era lo suficiente mente fuerte ni ellos tampoco así que tuvimos que esperar varios años en la cueva en un modo de hibernación. Al despertar nuestra fuerza era superior, por lo visto mientras más tiempo pasara más fuertes nos volvíamos** – se tomo un minuto y continuo – **mande a mis tres manos derechas a explorar el nuevo mundo donde me encontraba y que crees; esas razas están divididas, que oportunidad más perfecta, comencé a idear el plan perfecto, una guerra la cual significaba muertes y para mi más incubadoras para mis homúnculos así que comencé a robar cuerpos de las tumbas sin que se dieran cuenta y matar a uno que otro de esas razas que salían de su reino, obviamente ya habíamos descubierto la habilidad de cambiar de forma aun me acuerdo que mis monstruos mataron a una familia de unicornios que iban en una carreta jejeje te suena familiar.**

 **Steven:** Maldito – dijo entre dientes al darse cuenta que era la familia de su amigo Shining Armor.

 **AMO: Todo iba perfecto, echándole la culpa a las otras razas de las muertes y desapariciones con mis homúnculos dentro de sus ciudades y esparciendo el rumor** – de un momento a otro frunció el seño – **pero aparecieron esos malditos lideres y su estúpida idea de que pueden convivir en paz y armonía, tenía que deshacerme de ellos, pero me entere que iban a conversar en un lugar sobre una alianza entre las tres razas y el resto creo que tu ya lo sabes.**

 **Steven:** Así que lo llevas planeando durante mucho tiempo – ahora con lo que le conto ese criatura comprendió que desde un principio las tres razas fueron manipuladas.

 **AMO: Así es** – le confirmo y lego cerró los ojos cuando una serie de eventos llegaron a su mente – **y ya ha comenzado.**

…

Vemos un amplio prado con una colina y varias nubes en el cielo, pareciese un lugar tranquilo hasta que vemos a las tres razas acercarse con todo tipo de armas, desde espadas hasta escudos y uno que otro llevando armadura, se detienen dejando un espacio al medio y de esos grupos sale cada representante.

 **Soldado (Homúnculo):** ¡TERRESTRES Y MÁGICOS, ESTE DÍA NOS DECLARARON LA GUERRA AL MATAR A NUESTRO LÍDER HOPE TROT, NOSOTROS VENGAREMOS SU MUERTE COBRANDO SUS VIDAS! – amenazo alzando su lanza.

 **Laini Twister (Homúnculo):** ¡USTEDES PAGARAN MÁGICOS Y TERRESTRES AL DECLARARNOS LA GUERRA A UNA RAZA QUE TIENE EL LINAJE DE LOS MÁS GRANDES GUERREROS DE LA HISTORIA! – declaro todo soberbia la pegaso.

 **Just Light (Homúnculo):** ¡HERMANOS ES HORA DE RECLAMAR LAS TIERRAS QUE NOS CORRESPONDE POR DERECHO DE ESO AVARICIOSOS, ES HORA DE QUE CORRA SANGRE! – ordeno el terrestre a su pueblo.

Todas las razas dieron un grito al cielo alzando sus armas listos para dar comienzo a una gran guerra que cobrara cientos de vidas, mas antes de que pudieran comenzar un grito llamo la atención de todos.

 **Valkiria/North/Leaf:** ¡ALTO!

Volando y cabalgando bajaron desde una colida el grupo y se posicionaron al medio de todas las razas.

…

 **AMO: JAJAJA ese es tu plan, crees enserio que un poni, una unicornio y una pegaso pueden detenerlos** – se burlo al ver entre sus recuerdos como el grupo del humano trataba inútilmente de impedir que se maten.

 **Steven:** Aun falta lo mejor – le respondió el humano con una sonrisa confundiendo al amo – será mejor que sigas viendo.

…

 **North Star:** ¡No es necesario la guerra podemos vivir juntos y en armonía si nos lo proponemos! – hablo el poni a su propia raza.

 **Valkiria:** ¡Si continúan con esta guerra solo causaran más dolor a todos! – voló poniéndose frente a los pegasos.

 **Leaf Kore:** ¡Ellos tienen razón solo piensen en la familia que perderían! – bajo la cabeza al recordar a Shining – a los amigos que nunca volverían a ver – dijo con tristeza llegando a tocar los corazones de algunos unicornios que sabían que ella era amiga del soldado Armor.

Todas las razas se quedan callados, unos dudando si el conflicto es la mejor solución y otros pensando en las grabes consecuencias que traía una guerra. Las ganas de pelear a muerte ya no eran las misma para los ponis.

 **Soldado (Homúnculo):** ¡NO LOS ESCUCHEN SOLO SON UN GRUPO DE IDIOTAS QUE VIVEN SOÑANDO DESPIERTOS! – grito enojado el soldado unicornio.

 **Laini Twister (Homúnculo):** ¡ES UNA DESHONRA QUE UNA DE NUESTRA RAZA NOS TRAICIONE DE ESTA MANERA! – dijo mirando fijamente a una de sus mejores soldados que era Valkiria.

 **Just Light (Homúnculo):** ¡YO SOY SU LÍDER, YO SE LO MEJOR QUE ES PARA USTEDES! – trato de avivar los ánimos a los terrestres para pelear.

Algunos ya estaban dudando entre si era correcto o no bajando sus armas, esa era una señal para pasar a la siguiente fase del plan de nuestros heroes.

 **North Star:** ¡ASÍ QUE NUESTRO LÍDER HE, QUE DICE DE ESO ´´LÍDER´´! – dijo la última palabra con sarcasmo señalando un lugar a lo lejos.

De la colina señalada por North se puede apreciar un poni, una pegaso y un unicornio que bajan hasta estar junto al otro grupo.

Todos que quedaron anonadados al ver doble, como era posible que sus líderes estuvieran ahí en medio de todo estaban junto a ellos a la vez, aunque los unicornios comenzaban a dudar si era verdad lo que dijo el soldado al verlo vivo frente a ellos.

…

El amo de las criaturas se quedo con cara de asombro al ver libres a los líderes que supuestamente los tenían muy bien escondidos para que nadie ni por casualidad los encontrara.

 **Steven:** Impactado – dijo burlonamente – ya me lo esperaba.

 **AMO: Co… cómo es posible.**

 **Steven:** Acaso no te acuerdas cuando me mandaste a tu homúnculo a decirme el lugar donde estabas – El AMO se quedo callado – por lo visto logre romper tu enlace con él y aproveche el momento para sacarle un poco de información como, no sé… – sonrió satisfactoriamente – el lugar donde tienen cautivos a los lideres originales.

Aquel ser oscuro guardo silencio por un momento, para luego soltar una leve risa.

 **AMO: Jejeje eres listo lo admito** – le dijo viendo al humano – **pero no creas que con solo eso has ganado, sabes que se pueden seguir tejiendo mentiras y esos equinos son unos ignorantes.**

 **Steven:** _*Ya lo veremos*_ – pensó sin borrar esa sonrisa lo cual dejo intranquilo al monstruo.

 _…_

 **Just Light (Homúnculo):** _*Como es que los liberaron*_ – trato de pensar algo rápido para salir de ese enrolló – ¡NO LES CREAN DEBE SER ALGÚN TRUCO DE LOS MÁGICOS PARA CONFUNDIRNOS! – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

 **Just Light:** ¡HERMANOS NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR POR LAS PALABRAS DE ESE FARSANTE! – se acerco a su grupo mientras señalaba a su copia.

 **Soldado (Homúnculo):** _*Maldiciones*_ – Las cosas no estaban a su favor pero aun asi no se iban a dar por vencido – ¡YO VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS COMO ELLOS MATARON A NUESTRO LÍDER Y EL SOLDADO SHINING ARMOR SE SACRIFICO PARA SALVARME!

 **Leaf Kore:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – grito enojada al ver como una de esas criaturas se atrevían a hablar así de su amigo.

 **Laini Twister (Homúnculo):** ¡NO CREAN LO QUE DICEN, DE SEGURO ESTO ES UN ENGAÑO!

 **Laini Twister:** A ver qué dices de esto farsante ¡LEAF AHORA!

La susodicha saco un control remoto con un gran botón rojo que al presionarlo causo que todas las nubes en el prado se juntarse, se volvieran grises y comenzaran a escuchar unas descargas eléctricas en ellas.

…

 **AMO: Que pasa con el clima** – dijo confundido al ver que el clima cambio de improviso.

 **Steven:** Tú dices que ellos son ignorantes y débiles, yo te digo que ellos son mejores que cualquiera, los unicornios seres muy inteligentes y con habilidades mágicas que superan lo sobrenatural.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Leaf quiero que traigas esa máquina que almacena una gran cantidad de electricidad en su interior – le pidió.

 **Leaf Kore:** Claro, tal vez tenga que limpiarla un poco y darle unos ajuste pero la tendré lista – le sonrió la unicornio.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Los pegasos y sus conocimientos sobre el clima así como la capacidad de volar para moldear las nubes a su gusto.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Valkiria quiero que juntes todas las nubes que puedas, una vez construida la maquina la pondremos encima usando sobre ella la magia para caminar en las nubes para que se mantenga y también quiero que le digas a Leaf cuanta electricidad debe almacenar la maquina dependiendo del volumen de las nubes – le conto la parte del plan en la que se encargaría la pegaso.

 **Valkiria:** Dalo por hecho simio – le dio un salido militar aunque Steven no sabía si tomarlo como una burla porque lo llamo simio.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Y por último pero no menos importante los terrestres, aunque no sean los más inteligentes sus conocimientos sobre las zonas y su fuerza los hace muy eficientes.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Steven:** North tu eres bueno con los mapa – se dirigió ahora al poni – quiero que calcules el punto donde se van a reunir todos ellos para acomodar las nubes y ya que has ganado fuerza tu llevaras la maquina.

 **North Star:** Lle… llevar esa cosa yo solo, ni loco – negó al ser usado como burro de carga.

El humano al imaginarse que se negaría, sonrió un poco y se acerco al oído del poni para susurrarle algunas palabras.

 **Steven:** Tal vez si demuestras lo fuerte que eres, Valkiria se interese más en ti – sabía que si se le decía eso era más que suficiente para que el poni aceptara y no se equivoco.

 **North Star:** ¡CUENTA CONMIGO! – grito muy animado.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Obviamente también ayude un poquito – agrego modestamente.

 _-Flashback:_

 **North/Valkiria/Leaf:** ¿Un rayo? – preguntaron al unisonó.

 **Steven:** No cualquier rayo – les respondió – tiene que ser uno de gran magnitud, que genere una onda eléctrica no letal pero si lo suficientemente fuerte.

 **North Star:** ¿Y porque un rayo?

 **Steven:** Cuando me enfrente a esa cosa había tomado la forma de lo parecía un lobo, pero después de un rato peleando un rayo cayó al medio separándonos pero por lo visto a él le afecto ya que perdió su forma de lobo y volvió a su forma original – Valkiria y North recordaron ese momento de la pelea que tuvo su amigo – si eso paso en ese momento, un rayo de mayor magnitud de seguro arruinada su disfraz obligándolos a volver a ser los mismos, si todos logran verlos transformarse frente a sus ojos se darán cuenta de la verdad.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Steven:** Cada raza es buena en algo pero juntos son imparables, es algo de lo que no te distes cuenta y te va a costar caro – el amo abrió grande los ojos al ver que ya estaba totalmente arruinado su plan.

…

El cielo se había llenado de nubes negras y antes que alguien hiciera algo un rayo gigantesco cayó cerca a la colina y genero una gran onda que cubrió a todos obligándolos a cerrar los ojos pero cuando los abrieron vieron a sus representantes y unos que otros ponis, pegasos y unicornios que estaban tirados en el suelo retorciéndose de dolo con estática en el cuerpo.

Antes que pudieran auxiliarlos sus cuerpos de todos ellos se tornaron negros y se pararon en sus patas traseras cambiando a una forma humanoide/fangosa dejando a todos anonadados.

 **Hope Trot:** ¡ELLOS SON LOS CULPABLES DE TODO, DE LAS MUERTES Y DESAPARICIONES DE NUESTROS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS! – apunto a las horrendas criaturas que aun no salían de su asombro al ver que volvieron a su forma original.

 **Laini Twister:** ¡ESTE DÍA SERÁ RECORDADO DE CÓMO ACABAMOS CON ESOS MONSTRUOS QUE AMENAZARON A LA PAZ Y LA ARMONÍA QUE MERECÍAMOS!

 **Just light:** ¡AL ATAQUE! – alzo su casco en dirección a los monstruos.

Sin titubear todas las razas agarraron sus armas y se lanzaron contra aquellas criaturas dando así el comienzo a la guerra, la guerra contra los verdaderos enemigos.

…

De vuelta en la cueva, el amo de esas criaturas apretaba fuertemente los puños cuando vio arruinado su plan mientras el humano estaba expectante con una gran sonrisa.

 **Steven:** ¿Sabes que es lo irónico de los planes? – Pregunto sarcásticamente – es que nunca resultan como uno quiere, no importa cuánto tiempo lo llevas planeando.

El humano rápidamente activa sus poderes y da un salto hacia un lado para esquivar una mano convertida en garra que se fue directamente contra la pared.

 **AMO: ¡DATE POR MUERTO!** – grito furioso viendo con ganas de despedazar al humano.

 **Steven:** Ya era hora – se puso en posición de pelea.

La guerra a comenzado igual que una batalla entre dos seres de diferentes mundos, ¿Quien ganara el bien o el mal?, ¿habrá más muertes?, averígüenlo en el próximo y último capítulo de la saga **EL HUMANO: EL DOMADOR DEL FUEGO**

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno logre liberarme, no pregunten cómo, ya saben dejen sus Reviews nada les cuesta y me motivan a seguir escribiendo y para terminar les dejo con una frase de un escritor de mi país.

 _´´Porque si yo no escribo y publico, me pego un tiro´´_

 **JOSE MARIA ARGUEDAS**

 **The only 95:** Si la mayoría de los escritores de fanfiction pensaran así habría muchos suicidios masivos XD


	15. El destino de Equestria - Parte 2

**The only 95:** (Bailando) Libre soy, libre soy, sin mis hermanos estar, libre soy, libre soy (Se da cuenta que lo están viendo)…

 **Lectores:** ´´cof´´ ´´cof´´

 **The only 95:** (Sudando) jejeje que tal, olviden lo que acaban de ver hace un rato jejeje. Bueno he aquí el nuevo y último capítulo de la saga, disfrútenlo.

* * *

El brazo del AMO que estaba hundido en la pared regresa a su tamaño normal. Se lanza contra en humano extendiendo sus manos y convirtiéndolas en garras gigantes, una vez cerca del humano comienza a atacarlo y Steven lo único que puede hacer es retroceder evitando las garras.

 **AMO: ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO Y ACEPTA TU DESTINO MISERABLE CRIATURA!**

 **Steven:** Eso quisieras – le respondió mientras preparaba su siguiente movimiento para la larga pelea.

…

Mientras eso pasaba en la cueva; en el prado vemos que la batalla estaba comenzando.

Valkiria se encontraba lansando sus dagas bañadas con esa sustancia oscura a la criaturas, las cuales cain muertas al recibir esas armas en sus cabezas o pechos.

 **Valkiria:** ¡Bañen su espadas, flechas y todo objeto punzocortante con la sustancia de sus cuerpos para matarlos! – grito en el cielo y los que portaban armas no dudaron ni un segundo para hacer tal accion.

 **Laini Twister (Homúnculo):** Eso no funcionara contra nosotros voladora – menciono enfocándose en Valkiria.

La pegaso reacciona rápido y esquivo dos ataques de los dos homúnculos con ojos que estaban detrás de ellas.

 **Just Light (Homúnculo):** Como planean derrotarnos sin su amigo el humano jajaja – se burlo al saber que ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para plantarles cara.

 **Valkiria:** Eso no será necesario ¡AHORA LEAF, HOPE!

Ambos unicornios le disparan un hechizo contra las dos criaturas, en vez de caer directamente sobre ellos, cae en el suelo cerca a sus pies.

 **Just Light (Homúnculo):** JAJAJA encima tienen mala puntería, de todas maneras no hubiera funcionado.

 **Valkiria:** Eso creen – dijo sonriente.

Debajo de los pies de ambas criaturas comenzaron a salir cristales de hielos encerrándolos y congelándolos en el interior.

El verdadero líder de los unicornios se acerco a las criaturas congelas y les dio unos leves golpes para luego mirar a la pegaso.

 **Hope Trot:** Te dije que iba a funcionar.

-Flashback:

En la cueva donde estaban encerrados los lideres, Hope se encontraba cargando un hechizo y apuntándolo contra los dos líderes que seguían atrapados.

 **Valkiria:** Si tratas de romperlo con magia es inútil, un compañero nuestro que en paz descanse – hablo con tristeza pero luego se recompuso – ataco con sus mejores hechizos a una de esas criaturas y ni cosquillas le hizo.

 **Hope Trot:** Pues yo tengo planeado algo diferente.

Una vez cargado el hechizo lo lanzo, siendo varias bolas de fuego de un pequeño tamaño contra las ataduras que tenían atrapados a los otros líderes y liberándolos en el acto.

 **Valkiria:** ¿Como lo hiciste? – pregunto sorprendida.

 **Hope Trot:** Esos monstruos son débiles contra armas bañadas en su misma sustancia excepto los más poderosos pero en lo que algo son débiles todos son contra ataques elementales – le respondió al recordar la información que paso por su mente mientras estaba atrapado.

 **Valkiria:** Entonces podemos vencerlos con ataque elementales – dijo al recordar como el humano tenía ventaja contra ellos gracias a sus poderes de fuego.

 **Hope Trot:** Me temo que no – dijo con frustración – para ellos sería un ataque elemental demasiado poderoso, además que este hechizo es muy difícil de aprender.

 **North Star:** Eso explica porque Steven le pudo hacer daño cuando se volvió más poderoso en la pelea con el monstruo, al principio no le hacía ningún daño su ataque – agrego el poni.

 **Valkiria:** Estamos perdidos – renegó – sin el simio en la batalla esas cosas nos mataran y encima son dos.

North bajo la cabeza con solo recordar como padecieron con una, con dos en medio de la pelea y sin Steven, las cartas no estaban a favor para los equinos pero por suerte para ellos el unicornio tenía un plan en mente.

 **Hope Trot:** Tal vez no los podamos matar pero si contenerlos.

 **Valkiria/North:** ¿Contenerlos?

 **Hope Trot:** Los hechizos de hielo son más fáciles que de fuego, podemos congelarlos y solo nos quedaría acabar con los más débiles – propuso el unicornio.

 **North Star:** Si funciona equilibraríamos la balanza a nuestro favor – menciono ya más animado.

-Fin del Flashback:

 **Valkiria:** Muy bien te doy la razón mágico – se puso sus brazaletes con sus dagas bañadas en esa sustancia negra – ¡A LA BATALLA!

…

El AMO seguía atacando al humano hasta que de un momento a otro se detiene y observa la salida de la cueva.

 **Steven:** Ni siquiera pienses en ayudar a tus homúnculos porque de aquí no te dejare salir con vida _*De no haber venido a distraerlo seguro se perderían cientos de vidas si iba allá*_

El monstruo simplemente lo miro con una sonrisa de victoria.

 **AMO: Por lo visto ni siquiera sabes donde estas parado ¡A ÉL!**

Nuestro héroe no entendía que porque decía eso, claro hasta que escucha ruidos detrás de él y voltea para percatarse que se encontraba dando la espalda a la cueva donde estaban los cadáveres de los ponis y de ahí salían más o menos una docena de esos monstruos abalanzándose sobre él.

 **Steven:** ** _FIRE PUN…_** – Estaba a punto de golpear el piso para levantar las piedras y acabarlos pero se da cuenta que se encontraba dentro de una cueva, cualquier remesón y se viene todo abajo – _*No saldré ileso de esta*_ – pensó antes de lanzarse directamente.

Resinándose a un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo comienza a repartir puñetazos y patadas contra las criaturas que se abalanzaban en grupo pero recibiendo zarpazos y uno que otro golpe como consecuencia de tal acto impulsivo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo derrotarlos a todo pero si termino un poco lastimado con algunas partes de su rapa rasgada.

 **Steven:** _*Esto me recuerda a la vez que me enfrente a los lobos y a su alfa para salvar a North*_ – pensó antes de ponerse de nuevo en posición de batalla y ver directamente al amo de esas cosas – ¡QUÉ ESPERAS! – El AMO se lanzo contra él pero en el momento que iba a esquivarlo algo ocurrió – _*aaargh mi pierna*_ – puso una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida por su oponente.

 **AMO: _*Por lo visto aunque sea uno logro lastimarlo gravemente*_** – Sin perder tiempo le golpeo en el estomago obligándolo a arrodillarse, lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared pero no conforme con eso lo tomo de nuevo con sus brazos estirándolos y agrandando su cuerpo, lo alzo y lo estrello contra el suelo – **crees que solo por arruinar mi plan has ganado** – dijo mientras azotaba repetidas veces al humano contra el suelo – **solo has retrasado lo inminente humano, tus esfuerzos como los de tus amigos son inútiles, no importa cuántas de mi criaturas maten siempre podre hacer más y más** – Tiro fuerte mente al humano contra el suelo y se acerco a él convirtiendo su mano en una espada – **ellos provienen de mi y mientras yo siga con vida ellos también –** apunto al humano listo para atravesarlo.

 **Steven:** Jejeje es lo que quería escuchar – esquiva el ataque, se para y retrocede un par de metros.

Rápidamente esquiva el ataque de la criatura rodando por el suelo para luego pararse y alejarse un par de metro más para sorpresa de la criatura ya que no puso una mueca de dolor al ver que su supuesta pierna lastima se curó como de milagro.

 **AMO: Como es posible, te habían herido y ni siquiera podías esquivar mi ataque** – dijo entre dientes.

 **Steven:** Se llama actuar fenómeno y lo hice para sacarte información – sonrió satisfecho.

 **AMO: ¿Qué información?**

 **Steven:** De que si tú te mueres ellos también lo harán – la criatura apretó los puños al revelar inconscientemente su secreto más grande – en un principio pensé que tu deberías tener cientos de tus homúnculos por toda Equestria y buscarlos a todos sería imposible pero con lo que me acabas de decir solo tengo que acabar contigo ósea arrancar los problemas de raíz no es así.

 **AMO: ¡TÚ!** – dijo esta vez verdaderamente cansado del humano.

 **Steven:** _*Si quieres que tu enemigo cuentes sus planes o información importante hazle creer que tiene la victoria asegurada *_ – recordó esa frase que oyó en una serie de ciencia-ficción – La confianza es buena pero en exceso te puede costar mucho, créeme lo aprendí a la fuerza los primeros días en este mundo – recordó el incidentes con los lobos de madera y su pelea con Valkiria.

 **AMO: AAAHHHH!**

 **Steven:** AAAHHHH!

Tanto Steven como el AMO se lanzan de nuevo a pelear.

…

Mientras en el lugar donde se lleva a cabo una guerra, vemos a varias criaturas atacando a los ponis, pegasos y unicornios pero ellos se defendían entre sí.

 **Valkiria:** AAHH! – Cortando cabezas a con sus brazaletes – estas cosas nunca van a terminar de aparecer – corto otra cabeza de otra criatura.

 **Soldado (Homúnculo):** Creo que te olvidas de alguien.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar recibe un golpe que la manda contra el suelo saliéndosele sus brazaletes y su bolso donde llevaba las dagas.

Se levanto y trato de alcanzar su bolso pero un tentáculo negro la atrapa en el suelo y la arrasta hacia el monstruo, más sin que se diera cuenta ella logro agarrar una de sus dagas que escondió debajo de su ala.

Ya teniendo atrapada a la pegaso la alzo hasta tenerla a su altura.

 **Soldado (Homúnculo):** Jejeje ustedes sí que son molestos equinos, para lo único bueno que sirven es para aumentar el ejercito de mi AMO – la pegaso saca la daga y se la lanza contra la cara pero la criatura logra esquivarla a tiempo pero recibe un leve corte la mejilla – ¡MALDITA YEGUA! – la azota contra el piso – tu cuerpo no será usado como recipiente porque ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE HACERTE TRISAS! – abre su boca de una forma inhumana mostrando sus largos y filosos dientes listos para destrozar a la pegaso.

La pegaso ya podía ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, el cómo se alisto para el ejército de pegasos, los recuerdos con sus padres y para terminar los momentos con North de cómo lo golpeaba.

 **Valkiria:** _*Mierda hasta en mis últimos momentos de vida recuerdo al idiota*_

Antes que los dientes alcanzaran a la pegaso una pata de un poni con el brazalete de Valkiria atraviesa a la criatura.

 **Soldado (Homúnculo):** ¿Qué… que demonio? – soltó mientras sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

 **North Star:** ¡NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES! – Alzo su pata cortando a la mitad al monstruo hasta la cabeza, acabando con su vida definitivamente.

La pegaso cayo al piso y North preocupado se fue a auxiliarla quitándose el brazalete.

 **North Star:** ¡VALKIRIA! – Ve que a la pegaso se le dificulta levantarse y él en un impulso de alegría por ver que seguía con vida, la abraza – Oh me alegra que estés bien – en eso se da cuenta que la estaba haciendo y retrocede asustado cubriéndose con su casco – po… por favor no me arranques las patas fue una reacción involuntaria.

El desdichado poni ya estaba listo para morir o en el mejor de los casos recibir la golpiza de su vida pero contrario a todo esto la pegaso lo agarro del cuello y lo beso en los labios.

la mente de North era todo un caos pero al sentir mejor los labios de Valkiria dejo todos eso de lado para disfrutar del beso que le brindaba aquella pegaso que le robo el corazón la primera vez que la vio; pero claro como no todo en la vida es eterno la pegaso tuvo que cortar el beso dejando a North con corazones en los ojos y cara de idiota.

 **North Star:** Wow… solo de quiero decir wow – soltó aun idiotizado por el beso.

 **Valkiria:** Andando soldado hay una guerra que ganar – le ordeno levemente sonrojada aunque North no lo noto porque le daba la espalda.

 **North Star:** ¡POR SU PUESTO, TE SIGO LINDA! – grito a todo pulmón sintiendo que podía enfrentarse a 100 de esos monstruos y salir victorioso.

 **Valkiria:** No me digas linda – le dijo de manera seria, para luego desviarla mira muy sonrojada y susurrar – por lo menos hasta que acabe la guerra – obviamente nuestro poni escucho eso ultimo dándole más ánimos para luchar.

Lo que ninguno se percataba era de la rajadura que se estaba formando en la prisión de hielo donde tenían encerrados a los dos homúnculos más fuertes.

…

 **AMO: AAAHHH!** – De su espalda salieron cientos de tentáculos que toman forma puntiaguda y fueron en dirección de Steven, donde él corrio para esquívalos ya que la cueva no le permite hacer unos grandes saltos – **¡PORQUE NO TE MUERES DE UNA VEZ!** – estira ambos brazos que salen en dirección a Steven pero el derrapa por el piso para esquivarlos – **_*Que trata de hacer, se supone que quería acabar conmigo pero lo único que hace es seguir huyendo a menos que… NO, ÉL LO SABE*_**

Una vez que termina de derrapar, estira uno de sus brazos cubierto con su chalina de fuego en dirección a una gran estalagmita (N/A: Esas cosas puntiagudas que salen del suelo, no del techo), sale disparado su chalina hasta amarrarse en la estalagmita, sacarla de su lugar y arrojarla en dirección al AMO el cual tuvo que hacer que sus brazos vuelvan a su tamaño original para destruirla antes que impacte con él, pero cuando el polvo se disipo, el humano salio de improviso con su puño listo.

 **Steven:** ** _FIRE PUNCH!_**

El AMO viendo que lo tenía muy cerca, manda todos sus tentáculos a seguirlo por detrás mientras que él convierte ambos brazos en la que parecen dos mandíbulas gigantes.

 **AMO: _*Su error le costara la vida*_** – pensó al ya ver su victoria muy cerca.

Cuando Steven estaba a metros con su puño envuelto en fuego y su cara seria; cancela su ataque y sonríe confundiendo al amo que de un momento a otro vio como el humano salto por encima de él.

 **Steven:** Caistes – dijo en el aire y con sus brazos estirados envuelve a la criatura con su chalina de fuego completamente, inmovilizando su ataque con los tentáculos.

El humano cayó detrás aun con su chalina de fuego envuelta en sus brazos.

 **Steven:** Espero que estés listo para un paseo.

Comienza a girar sobre su propio eje con los brazos extendidos y haciéndolo girar también al AMO hasta aventarlo contra la pared, luego las chalina de fuego suelta a la criatura y vuelven a los brazos de Steven pero sin darle tiempo para que su oponente se levante, estira sus brazos y como si fuera Spider Man atrapa dos estalactitas del techo, las jala hacia abajo en dirección al AMO que termino aplastado.

 **AMO: ¡MALDITO ANIMAL!** – dijo mientras apartaba las cosas encima de él y le lanzaba una mirada de muerte al humano.

 **Steven:** Adivinare te estás haciendo débil no es así – le dijo con una cuantas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

 **AMO: _*Maldición, si tenía razón él lo sabía*…_** – pensó mientras seguía viendo fijamente al chico.

 **Steven:** Sabes, cuando me dijiste que mientras más de esas criaturas creas más fuerte te vuelves, se me ocurrió que mientras menos allá más débil te vuelves… ¿o me equivoco?

Bajo la mirada al suelo para luego soltar una par de risas forzadas.

 **AMO: jajajaJAJAJA, eres el primero que logra hacerme enojar tanto, pero tu suerte acaba aquí humano** – alzo su mirada mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes – **¡AHORA MORIRÁS!** – Los músculos del monstruo aumentaron de volumen y su rostro adquirió una forma más animal, parecida a un león pero conservando el aspecto fangoso – **GRAAAA!**

En cuestión de segundos alcanzo al humano y de un golpe lo mando contra la pared pero no se detuvo ya que una vez el humano estuvo en la pared le comenzó a tirar varios golpes, después lo agarro del cuello y lo estrello contra el piso, una vez tirado en el piso lo pateo mandándolo a rodar un par de metros.

El humano se volvió a parar sintiendo un dolor de mil demonios en todo el cuerpo, no se esperaba ese ataque aquella criatura.

 **AMO: Fue un error subestimarme humano, una vez que te mate y conquiste este mundo tal vez si logro viajar a otros mundos considerare visitar el tuyo –** Steven abrió los ojos cuando escucho eso – **quien sabe puede que tus amigos y familiares tengan el mismo destino que ese unicornio estúpido –** se acerco a él y preparando un puño gigantesco para aplastarlo de un golpe – **mándale mis saludos** – Cuando iba a golpearlo una mano agarro su puño deteniéndolo en el acto – **¿AH?**

Nuestro héroe se había recompuesto y deteniendo su ataque, se ve que sus llamas estaban avivándose más.

 **Steven:** Solo lastimaras a mi familia SOBRE MI CADÁVER **_FIRE PUNCH!_** – con su otra mano libre le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder pero no se detuvo ya que corrió en su dirección y le dio un golpe ascendente a su quijada y una vez el monstruo un poco aturdido, aprovecho y envolvió los brazos de la criatura con su chalina que también estaba envuelta en sus brazos, salto sobre él y cayo detrás del AMO, uso la fuerza del impulso del salto para alzar al monstruo y estrellarlo contra el piso frente a él, acto seguido jalo el cuerpo de la criatura aun atado en su posición y preparo otro golpe – **_FIRE PUNCH! –_** Esta vez el golpe fue directo hacia su cara mandándolo a rodar por el suelo – ¡ESTO AUN NO A ACABADO! – se lanza de nuevo al ataque.

…

Mientras en el campo de batalla vemos algunos cuerpos de esas criaturas igual que algunos cuerpos de las 3 razas regados por el campo, solo faltaban unas pocas criaturas a excepción de las que seguían encerradas.

 **Leaf Kore:** Aaaahh! –La unicornio bibliotecaria estaba huyendo de los ataques de uno de los homúnculos ya que ella en si no es una peleadora.

 **Homúnculo:** Que mágica tan cobarde, matarte será sencillo – agarro de una de sus patas traseras – tus ultima palabras.

La unicornio estaba derramando lágrimas por el miedo pero antes que la criatura logre atacarle una lanza le atraviesa el cuerpo matándola al instante.

 **Just Light:** ¿Estás bien? – dijo el líder terrestre viendo a la unicornio que se secaba las lagrimas de miedo.

 **Leaf Kore:** Si, ´´snif´´ gracias.

 **Just Light:** De… de nada señorita Jejeje – menciono un poco sonrojado mientras desviaba la mirada.

Cuando ya habían acabado con todas las criatura la gran mayoría comenzaron a festejar aunque no les duro mucho cuando oyeron crujidos provenientes del cristal de hielo donde estaban los dos homúnculos.

 **Valkiria/North/Leaf/Just/Hope/Twister:** _*NO*_

 _…_

Vemos a Steven y al AMO de las criaturas separados a una distancia de unos metro viéndose a los ojos, ambos estaban cansados y jadeando pero la ventaja que tenía el humano es que la criatura estaba perdiendo soldados en su Guerra y por ende se hacía más débil, también porque su transformación por lo visto lo estaba agotando más rápido.

 **Steven:** Es inútil, solo date por vencido, ya no tienes las de ganar.

 **AMO: ¡YO NUNCA ME DOY POR VENCIDO! –** se lanzo contra el humano pero el cansancio le estaba pasando factura y no logro darle.

Teniéndolo muy cerca Steven aprovecho para darle un puñetazo descendente y mandándolo a besar el piso; el AMO se volvió a levantar solo para recibir de nueva cuenta otro puñetazo directo en la cara que lo mando a rodar para luego volver a su forma original.

La respiración de Steven era agitada lo cual indicaba que apenas tenía unos segundos para que sus poderes se desactiven producto del cansancio.

 **Steven:** Es hora de ponerle fin a todo esto – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al AMO y preparando su puño.

 **AMO: _*Eso vamos a ver*_** – pensó estando de rodilla.

Cuando el humano estaba a punto de acabar con su vida del monstruo, él mismo detiene su ataque.

 **Steven:** No… no puede ser.

…

En los prados donde supuestamente había terminado la guerra vemos a varios pegasos, unicornios y ponis inconscientes en el piso, si se preguntar el porqué, es por las dos criaturas salieron del hielo a pesar de que trataron de contenerlos más tiempo fue inútil, ambas criaturas enojas solo tuvieron un objetivo y era matar a un grupo en especifico conformado por los tres líderes y los amigos del humano, con eso en mente solo golpearon al resto para apartarlos y dirigirse a sus objetivos.

Los amigos de Steven estaban tratando de mantenerlo alejados lanzando hechizos o dagas bañadas en aquella sustancia pero nada les afectaba.

 **Valkiria:** Es inútil

 **North Star:** Dímelo a mí, donde esta Steven cuando se lo necesita.

 **Leaf Kore:** Si seguimos así solo lograremos cansarnos – dijo la unicornio aun disparando con su cuerno.

 **Just Light:** Extraño esos tiempos donde lo más raro y terrorífico que haya visto era una manticora – le dijo al grupo.

 **Hope Trot:** Oye Laini no me respondiste ese día de la reunión para la alianza si querías ir a tomar un café conmigo – menciono el unicornio a la líder de los pegasos.

 **Laini Twister:** Como se te ocurre pensar eso en este momento – le reprendió.

Las criaturas ya cansadas de ellos, de su espalda saco unos tentáculo con los cuales golpearon a los que los habían atrapado en ese hielo los cuales eran Leaf y Hope.

 **Just Light:** ¡LEAF! – el poni se distrajo y recibió un golpe en la nuca al igual que la líder de los pegasos.

 **Laini Twister (Homúnculo):** Van cuatro, faltan dos – vio a North y Valkiria.

Ambas criaturas dejaron al resto inconsciente y se concentraron en la pareja los cuales les costaba esquivar dos ataque a la vez, pero en un descuido la pegaso no se percato de un tentáculo que la iba a golpear pero el poni si y se interpuso en su ataque abrazando a la pegaso y recibiéndolo por ella mandándolos a los dos a rodar.

 **Just Light (Homúnculo):** Que linda pareja, les aremos un favor a ambos y los mataremos a la vez para que vallan juntos al más allá.

…

Mientras en la cueva vemos al humano impactado con lo que ve frente a él, si se preguntan que era pues no era nadie más que Shining Armor el cual lucia muy herido.

 **Shining Armor (AMO):** Steven… eres tú – dijo arrastrándose en el suelo.

 **Steven:** Armor… – soltó estupefacto.

 **Shining Armor (AMO):** Ayuda por favor, el AMO me secuestro, yo nunca morí amigo, por favor ayúdame estoy muy herido – rogo.

Steven no sabía qué hacer, frente a él estaba su amigo que necesitaba ayuda pero también recordó a AMO y pudo darse cuenta de que era una trampa pero… ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si verdaderamente él era Shining Armor y su muerte no era más que una farsa? Su mente comenzó a idear miles de posibilidades, no estaba pensando claramente como siempre lo hacía, tanto asi que desactivo sus poderes inconscientemente y todo por el shock emocional al ver a su amigo herido

 **Shining Armor (AMO):** Te perdono por haber ocasionado mi muerte – Dijo débilmente mientras ocultaba su sonrisa, llevando un casco detrás de su espalda y convirtiéndolo en una espada.

 **Steven:** Tú…

 **Shining Armor (AMO):** Si soy yo tu amigo, Shining Armor – se arrastro para estar más cerca del humano.

 **Steven:** Tú – dijo pero luego apretó los puños y volvió a activar sus poderes – ¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR SU FORMA MALDITO MONSTRUO! – Viendo al supuesto Armor con odio puro – ¡ÉL NUNCA ME ECHO LA CULPA DE SU MUERTE Y SEGUNDO! – sostuvo con una mano el pañuelo rojo en su cuello – ¡YO CONOZCO MUY BIEN A MI AMIGO ARMOR! – Cargando su ataque que por lo visto es más poderoso que los anteriores ya que el fuego alrededor de su brazo aumento de tamaño – MUERE MONSTRUO **_FIRE PUNCH!_**

El golpe fue tan devastador que género una onda al impactar con la cara de la criatura que término en su forma original y echado en el suelo boca arriba.

…

Permaneciendo en el suelo ambos seguían abrazados con North muy mal herido al recibir el golpe.

 **North Star:** Huye Valkiria – le susurro a la pegaso – Huye mientras puedas.

 **Valkiria:** Serás idiota – algunas lagrimas escaparon de su rostro – enserio crees que te dejare aquí solo.

 **North Star:** Si no lo haces morirás.

 **Valkiria:** Prefiero morir a que abandonarte – lloro abrazando fuertemente al poni.

 **North Star:** Valkiria…

 **Valkiria:** Ahora que tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti crees que te dejare ir tan fácil – le reprendió.

Acto seguido el poni se acerca y besa a su amada por última vez mientras las criaturas alistan sus ataques para acabar con la pareja de enamorados pero no llegan a matarlos porque sus cuerpos se deshacen al instante quedando como un charco negro dejando una ropa desgastada con un sombrero en forma de pudin y el otro dejando una armadura grisácea oxidada.

Los líderes y el resto de los equinos se levantan y ven a las criaturas acabadas.  
Algunos comienzan a vitorear al ver que todo por fin había acabado mientras otros guardan un momento de silencio por los caídos.

Los dos enamorados ponis se seguían besando hasta que sienten cuatro miradas posándose en ellos las cuales eran de los 3 líderes y la bibliotecaria que ponían un rostro un tanto pícaro.

 **Valkiria:** El simio lo logro – dijo cortando el beso rápidamente y muy sonrojada.

 **North Star:** Jejeje lo logro – menciono también sonrojado.

Los cuatro espectadores se rieron de la pareja de tortolos hasta que la siguiente en hablar fue la unicornio.

 **Leaf Kore:** ¡SI! Steven lo logro.

 **Just Light:** Quien quiera que sea su amigo hiso un buen trabajo – opino el líder terrestre.

 **Laini Twister:** Ese humano que dicen debe ser muy listo para idear todo este plan – dijo la pegaso interesada en conocer a esa criatura.

 **Hope Trot:** Y también muy fuerte para enfrentarse a su AMO – agrego el unicornio.

De pronto algo hiso click en la cabeza de todos imaginándoselo herido en la cueva donde había estado peleando.

 **Valkiria/North/Leaf/Just/Hope/Twister:** ¡DEBEMOS IR A AYUDARLO!

El grupo rápidamente galopo en dirección de la cueva esperando que cuando llegaran el humano siga con vida.

…

En la cueva estaba el nuestro héroe viendo al AMO aun en el suelo y su cuerpo desasiéndose poco a poco.

 **Steven:** Te dije que acabaría contigo.

La criatura no respondió, simplemente lo miraba fijamente. Steven suspiro y vio la salida de la cueva.

 **Steven:** Espero que aproveches tus últimos segundos para arrepentirte de lo que has hecho – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar pero en eso escucha una risas de parte de la criatura aun en el piso.

 **AMO: jajajaJAJAJA enserio crees que esto ha terminado, la profecía debe cumplirse STEVEN…** – Comienza a decir algunas palabras hablando bajo pero lo suficiente para que logre se escuchado por el humano el cual se detuvo justo en la entrada del largo túnel para salir.

 **Steven:** ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? – Volteo sorprendió – nunca se lo dije a nadie de este mundo y de que profecía hablas.

 **AMO: JEJEJE _La oscuridad se alzara, el silencio caerá y ustedes seis morirán_** – el humano no logra comprender lo que dice la criatura pero ve que de ella salen tentáculos de su pecho que impactan contra el techo de la cueva haciendo que todo se venga abajo – **¡JAJAJA MORIRÁN JAJAJAJA! –** es lo último que dice cuando una piedra gigante logra aplastarlo, matándolo en el acto.

 **Steven:** Tengo que salir de aquí – Nuestro amigo huye por el túnel donde da la salida pero al llegar a la mitad del túnel ve que estaba tapado por el derrumbe. No paso mucho tiempo para que otro remezón se sintiera y comenzara a caer más piedras obligándolo a volver de nuevo a la cueva – _*Maldiciones*_ – miro el techo – _*Es inútil, si lo golpeo solo acelerara el derrumbe*_ – Vio a todos lados buscando una salida pero se da cuenta que es inútil, se resigno a aceptar su inminente final – _* Por lo menos logre poner a salvo este mundo*_ – Recordó los momentos con los amigos que hizo y más en especial con Shining Armor – _*Logre vengarte amigo, ahora mismo voy a reunirme contigo*_ – Ve como el techo comienza a ceder y colapsar, en ese momento él solo cierra los ojos aceptando el destino pero antes que las piedras lo aplasten su cuerpo se cubre por un brillo y desaparece de ahí sin dejar rastro mientras toda la cueva colapsa.

…

Vemos al grupo acercase a la entrada de la cueva pero al darse cuenta la entrada estaba obstruida con piedras, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que hubo un derrumbe hay adentro.

Los ponis guardaron un minuto de silencio por el sacrificio de Steven para salvarlos y sus amigos más cercanos lloraron por él.

Se quedaron hasta la tarde dejando solo a Valkiria y a North en el lugar.  
El poni se acerco a la entrada y con su pata toco algunas de las muchas piedras que obstruían el lugar.

 **Valkiria:** Perdimos a grandes amigos, primero a Armor y ahora a Steven, pero su sacrificio construyo un mundo mejor para nosotros, no los olvidaremos North – hablo decaída la pegaso.

Ella esperaba una mirada de tristeza del terrestre más lo que vio fue todo lo contrario, North volteo a verla mostrando una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

 **North Star:** Steven es fuerte y estoy seguro que no murió, él sigue hay estoy seguro, en alguna parte y algo me dice que nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar.

A la pegaso le alegraron las palabras dichas por el poni y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que podía con la esperanza de que aquello fuera verdad.

 **OoOoOoO**

En un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano, más específico en una gran sala con un candelabro todo de color dorado, vemos a seis criaturas tiradas en el piso y entre las seis estaba el humano.  
Todas ellas se levantan a la vez.

 **Steven:** _*¿Dónde estoy?*_ – miro alrededor y se percato de las otras 5 criaturas.

 **Steven/¿1?/¿2?/¿3?/¿4?/¿5?:** ¿!QUIENES SON USTEDES!?

* * *

 **The only 95:** Acabo la saga del **EL HUMANO: EL DOMADOR DEL FUEGO,** estén atentos para el próximo capítulo y ya saben dejen sus Reviews para saber si les interesa mi historia y una que otra sugerencia es bien recibida, nada les cuesta, bueno Adiós nos leemos luego.


	16. El comienzo-parte 2

La esfera que estaba en la mano del anfitrión misterioso deja de brillar, vuelve a flotar en el aire y dentro de ella se ve la imagen del humano con sus poderes activados en una posición de batalla.

 **?: Y que les pareció la historia de mi primer guerrero he –** Se comienzan a escuchar algunos aplausos de aprobación hacia el anfitrión – **Me alegro que les guste, su vida, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para lograr su sueño de cambiar el mundo para bien aunque no fue el suyo y del amigo que tuvo que perder –** Se comienzan a escuchar lloriqueos por parte del público – **Les gustaría seguir escuchando su vida –** Todo el público asiente – **Lamentablemente lo tendremos que posponer por ahora** – salen volando tomates en dirección a nuestro misterioso anfitrión que tuvo que crear un escudo invisible – **¡** **OIGAN LES DIJE QUE LES CONTARÍA LA VIDA DE TODOS MIS GUERREROS Y ESO PIENSO HACER!**

Se oye un gran BUUUU! De parte del público sacándole una venas en la cabeza al anfitrión.

 **?: De acuerdo haremos esto ok**

La esfera con la imagen de Steven flota encima del anfitrión y las otras cinco se posicionan frente al público.

 **?: Les daré a escoger la siguiente historia, pero escojan con sabiduría.**

Todo el público señala a la esfera de al medio.

 **?: Buena elección** – dijo sonriente.

El resto de las esferas flotan hasta llegar juntas a la esfera con la imagen de Steven.  
La esfera escogida por el público aterriza en la mano de nuestro anfitrión mientras que en su otra mano tiene su báculo con el símbolo de ALFA Y OMEGA.

 **?: Un nuevo guerrero se revela –** La esfera comienza a brillar de poco a poco hasta que…

* * *

 **The only 95:** En el próximo capítulo veremos a nuestro nuevo guerrero así que solo sean pacientes se despide…

Se escuchan que tocan la puerta.

 **The only 95:** (Sudando y poniéndose pálido) _*Oh mierda*_

Siguen tocando la puerta.

 **The only 95:** (Yendo hacia la puerta) _*Que sean testigos de Jehová por favor, que sean testigos de Jehová*_

Cuando abre la puerta para su suerte de nuestro escritor no eran sus hermanos con su madre que tocaban la puerta pero tampoco eran testigos de Jehová. Era un chico de más o menos unos 19 años, peliblanco con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y con una ropa típica de cualquier joven.

 **The only 95:** ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo amigo?

 **X:** Claro (Entrando a su casa y señalando afuera) ayúdame a llevar mis cosas al mi cuarto.

 **The only 95:** Oh solo era esa a pues yo te… ESPERA UN MOMENTO ESTA ES MI CASA, QUIEN ERES TÚ.

 **X:** Que ya te olvidaste de mí, yo soy Steven el personaje que creaste.

 **The only 95:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?

 **Steven:** La verdad es que como ya acabo mi fic y no tenia donde quedarme asique me dije a mi mismo _oye Steven el que te creo tiene una casa, lo mínimo que puede hacer es acogerte ahí_ , y eme aquí, así que sin más retrasos voy a por mi cuarto Adiós (se va por las escaleras).

 **The only 95:** Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, sino se va a ir a quejarse con el sindicato de personajes de fanfic. _*Sabía que tenía que haber creado a una chica*_. (Suspirando) Bueno se despide su escritor y un saludo especial a **angelsoul99** y estate atento que pronto sacare la próxima historia. Adiós nos leemos luego.


	17. El Poni: El cazador de demonios

**The only 95:** Que tal queridos lectores aquí comenzamos la historia de un nuevo guerrero.

 **Steven:** Ojala sea tan entretenida como mi historia.

 **The only 95:** Tu te callas o te saco de aquí, bueno sin más retrasos a leer.

* * *

 **EL PONI: EL CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

En el oscuro bosque donde parecía reinar el silencio vemos a un ser cuadrúpedo encapuchado galopando lo más rápido posible llevando en su hocico lo parece una canasta y una katana con su funda amarrada en su lomo.

 **¿1?:** ¡NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR!

Detrás de aquel ser cuadrúpedo que deducimos era hembra le seguían otros y por lo visto tenían intenciones hostiles. Aquel ser logro ocultarse debajo de un árbol caído y aquellas criaturas pasaron de largo sin percatarse de ella.

 **¿?:** _*Que hago, no me puedo ocultar por mucho tiempo, me encontraran no importa donde huya y ni siquiera hay un lugar cerca para dejarte al cuidado de alguien*_

El ser encapuchado estaba a punto de darse por vencida, hasta que a lo lejos ve a una criatura bípeda con un báculo y una gran capa.

 **?: Por aquí** – hablo bajo haciéndole señas.

Aunque dudaba de aquella extraña criatura no tenía nada que perder con seguirlo a una distancia considerable; así fue durante unos minutos hasta que la criatura se detuvo en medio de lo que parecía una puerta, solo le sonrió y desapareció en el aire.

 **¿?:** _*Parece que alguien vive aquí*_ – pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Dejo la canasta en el piso junto con la katana; abrió la canasta un poco dejando ver a un potrillo recién nacido de pelo azul claro con crin de color anaranjado, ella se quedo viendo con mucha tristeza al potrillo dormido.

 **¿?:** Lamento no poder estar contigo mi pequeño – unas lagrimar recorrieron por su rostro – pero tanto yo como tu padre te cuidaremos aun en el más allá – dejo una nota encima de la canasta – si me quedo solo te pondría en peligro – beso la frente del bebe y luego le acaricio delicadamente su crin – adiós mi pequeño Nest Hunter.

El ser cuadrúpedo toco la puerta fuerte despertando al potrillo que estaba en la canasta y cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.

 **Potrillo:** WAA WAA!

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un poni de pelaje color rojo oscuro, una crin negra y una cutie mark con un hacha y en el mango amarrada a una cadena.

 **Poni:** _*Un potrillo*_ – se sorprendió y comenzó a buscar con la mirada alrededor – _*Se supone que nadie podía encontrar este lugar, ni siquiera por accidente*_ – En eso se percata de la nota que tiene la canasta, la coge y comienza a leerla.

 _-Nota:_

 _Por favor cuide a mi pequeño Nest Hunter, yo no puedo porque no quiero poner su vida en peligro, se lo suplico cuídelo y que crezca como un corcel justo y de buen corazón.  
PD: Aquella katana le pertenece y si puede trate de enseñarle a usarla._

Para sorpresa del poni no había nada en la nota que indicara quien la escribió así que lo único que hiso fue coger la canasta donde el potrillo seguía llorando, la katana con su funda y entrar.

 **¿?:** Se que un días sabrás toda la verdad mi pequeño, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento sepas afrontarla – dijo con infinita tristeza.

Dicho esas palabras el ser encapuchado se marcha de ahí para nunca más volver.

…

Vemos al poni entrando con la canasta en el hocico y la katana en su lomo, por lo visto el lugar era un Templo Dojo ya que afuera tenía un gran patio donde habían varios lugares pare entrenar, con maniquíes y obstáculos, el poni tuvo que pasar por ese lugar y al ser de noche estaba vacío por suerte para él ya que no quería que se acercaran preguntándole sobre que llevaba hay.

Después de pasar por el patio vio un templo el cual se llegaba subiendo unas cuantas escaleras, a paso firme evitando que se caiga la canasta; llego sin inconvenientes, entro al templo y vio que en tres cojines estaban un poni, un pegaso y un unicornio todos ancianos en lo que parecía una posición para meditar pero no fue necesario sacarlos de ese trace ya que el lloriqueo del potrillo lo hizo.

 **Poni anciano:** Me puedes explicar Axel que hace un potrillo recién nacido en este lugar – dijo tranquilamente.

 **Pegaso anciano:** Espero que sea un hijo perdido, conoces las reglas – hablo un poco de humor.

El poni de nombre Axel dejo la canasta en el suelo para luego proceder a hacer un saludo formar a los ponys ancianos.

 **Axel:** Ruego que me disculpan maestros por entrar de esta manera pero cuando estaba haciendo guardia por el patio tocaron la puerta y encontré esta canasta con una nota dentro de ella – tomo la nota y la extendió frente a ellos.

El unicornio anciano usando su magia atrajo la nota hacia él para leerla.

 **Unicornio anciano:** Veo que dices la verdad, pero no entiendo se supone que este lugar es casi imposible de encontrar.

 **Poni anciano:** Las cosas siempre suceden por algo.

 **Axel:** Ah – sacando la katana de su lomo y entregándosela a los ancianos – esto venia con él, según la nota dice que le pertenece.

El arma llamo la atención del pegaso anciano que la tomo entre sus cascos, la desenfundo y se quedo viendo detenidamente su hoja.

 **Pegaso anciano:** E trabajado con cientos de metales toda mi vida pero nunca he visto un metal de este tipo.

 **Potrillo:** WAA WAA!

El poni anciano lo carga y lo mece haciendo que el pequeño se tranquilice y se quede dormido.

 **Axel:** Que hacemos con el maestro – dijo con seriedad viendo al potrillo.

 **Poni anciano:** Tú te encargaras de él de ahora en adelante – le entrego el pequeño al poni para sorpresa de este.

 **Axel:** ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ante el grito el potrillo comienza a llorar de nuevo y el poni lo mece hasta que se queda dormido – Pero maestro yo no soy un niñero, además que dirán el resto de mis compañeros – susurro para no despertarlo.

 **Poni anciano:** Axel tienes 24 años y aunque seas el mejor de todos tus compañeros y el único poni de este lugar eso si contamos al pequeño que tienes cargado y a mí, te falta algo para alcanzar el siguiente nivel.

 **Axel:** ¿Siguiente nivel? A que se refiere maestro.

 **Poni anciano:** Me refiero a subir al rango de maestro.

Ante dichas palabras el poni se quedo mudo, ya que en el Dojo comenzabas como estudiante o novato como los llamaban hay pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se tenía que escoger a uno sobresaliente de cada raza para llevar el título de maestro, Axel siendo el único poni en ese lugar la mayoría pensaba que sin esforzarse tendría el titulo si o si pero él no quería el titulo solo por ser el único poni en ese lugar así que entreno hasta el cansancio logrando superar incluso a los mejores de cada raza.

 **Axel:** Lo dice enserio maestro – respondió asombrado.

 **Poni anciano:** Así es, pero para llegar al nivel de maestro te faltan dos cosas importantes y ellas son la paciencia y la enseñanza.

El poni bajo la cabeza sabiendo muy bien que aquellas dos cosas no eran su fuerte.

 **Poni anciano:** Por eso quiero que te hagas cargo del potrillo, lo cuides, lo entrenes y en el proceso aprenderás a ser un gran maestro y cuando tu creas que llegue el momento le entregaras esto – le entrego la katana – tengo fe en ti mi alumno.

 **Axel:** No lo defraudare maestro.

 **Poni anciano:** Pero ten en cuenta las reglas, no quiero que las rompas con el potrillo – dijo seriamente a su alumno el cual se quedo viendo unos segundo al potrillo para después dirigirle nuevamente la mirada a su maestro.

 **Axel:** Lo tendré en cuenta – en eso el potrillo empieza a llorar y él trata de mecerlo pero no apacigua su llanto – ahora como lo callo – le rogo a su maestro desesperado.

 **Poni anciano:** Jejeje, en la cocina hay un poco de leche caliéntasela y dale.

 **Axel:** Ya voy.

El poni sale rápido del templo en dirección de la cocina para callar los llantos del bebe.

 **Pegaso anciano:** Crees que pueda cuidarlo.

 **Poni anciano:** No lo creo; estoy seguro, además eso lo ayuda a él también en el proceso.

 **Unicornio anciano:** Y si él se… ya sabes tú que va contra las reglas de la hermandad.

 **Poni anciano:** El tiempo lo dirá, solo espero que eso no suceda.

…

Muy lejos de ahí vemos un gran castillo de aspecto tétrico con nubes negras encima de él, un lugar escalofriante y aun más quienes lo habitan. Dentro del castillo los pasillos eran lúgubres y si nos dirigimos hasta el salón real vemos a un ser cuadrúpedo sentado en un trono color rojo sangre, aquel ser no se podía ver ya que estaba en las sombras.

De pronto entra una criatura con forma equina pero muy diferente a cualquier otra ya que tenia lo que parece garras pequeñas pero afiladas en los cascos, dientes pequeños pero filosos que sobresalen de su hocico, alas de murciélago, unos cuernos que sobresalen como si fueran de un toro, una cola delgada con una punta con forma de triangulo al final y para terminar tenía un color rojo oscuro dándole un aspecto demoniaco.

 **Demonio:** Mi rey la encontramos.

Aquel que nombraban rey solo hiso un ademan de que entraran y con cadenas otros dos demonios hicieron pasar a aquella criatura encapuchada que huía por el bosque.

 **Rey demonio: ¿Dónde está?** – ordeno a la encapuchada.

 **¿?:** …

 **Rey demonio: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!** – su voz retumbaba por toda la sala.

 **¿?:** … acaso tienes miedo Alucard.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¿Miedo? No, solo quiero matar a tu hijo bastado.**

 **¿?:** Puedes tortúrame todo lo que quieras, de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Que curioso eso mismo dijo Life Shield cuando le arranque el corazón con mis propias garras.**

 **¿?:** Eres un…

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Di lo que quieras** – Agarro una espada y la arrojo a un demonio al costado de su trono – **es hora de que pruebes tu lealtad hacia mí, mátala.**

Aquel demonio que tenía unos cuernos más grandes que el resto de los demonios y una armadura de color negro se acerco a la cuadrúpeda encapuchada con la espada en su hocico pero cuando estuvo frente a ella dudo en asesinarla.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Sera mejor que lo a hagas a menos que quieras ocupar su lugar.**

El demonio ya estaba a punto de responderle a su rey pero se fijo en el rostro de la encapuchada la cual sonreía.

 **¿?:** Hazlo – le susurro.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¡AHORA!**

El demonio dio un corte horizontal cortando la cabeza de la encapuchada mientras que su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo y derramaba sangren por el piso.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Bien hecho** – hablo complacido y con una sonrisa mientras veía al demonio que respiraba agitadamente y aun sosteniendo la espada manchada de sangre – **con eso has demostrado tu lealtad hacia mí, tu Rey.**

 **Demonio:** Rey que hacemos con el hijo de ella.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Donde huyo no había ningún pueblo por ese lugar así que lo más probable es que lo haya dejado por el bosque, dejemos que los animales salvajes se den un festín con él** – en eso dirige la mirada al demonio que aun seguía en la misma posición con la espada – **hazme un favor, suelta la espada y tira la basura** – señalo el cuerpo y la cabeza de la encapuchada – **esta ensuciando mi sala.**

 **Demonio con armadura:** Si… mi rey – respondió con la mirada baja.

Aquel demonio recogió el cuerpo, la cabeza y salió de la sala del trono.

 **Demonio:** Rey no podemos confiar en él, usted sabe más que nadie el porqué.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Si, lo sé pero según el código, todos deben obedecer a su rey sin oponerse ni objetar, es un código inquebrantable, además si se revela nada puede hacer contra mí y ahora que ese pequeño bastardo está sirviendo de comida de animales nada me puede detener.**

…

En un cuarto pequeño y simple hecho de madera vemos a un poni dándole en lo que parece un biberón improvisado [No es que vaya a encontrar biberones en la cocina de un Dojo] leche a un potro bebe el cual estaba tomando sin parar, por lo visto tenía mucha hambre.

 **Axel:** Fácilmente podrías competir con uno de mis compañeros en un concurso de comida Jejeje –se da cuenta que estaba riéndose y vuelve a su actitud seria – _*No olvides lo que dijo el maestro*_

Cuando termino de tomar toda la leche lo carga llevando su cabeza a la espalda y comienza a darle golpecitos en su lomo para que eructe.

 **Potrillo:** ¡Brup!

 **Axel:** Bueno creo que con eso es suficien…

 **Potrillo:** Buaaargh

 **Axel:** Ag que asco.

Después de que el potrillo prácticamente le llenara la espalda de vomito, procedió a limpiarse y cargar un poco al potrillo hasta que se quedara dormido, por suerte sus maestros le dieron una especie de cuna para que duerma el bebe sin que se caiga.

 **Axel:** _*Es hora de dormir también para mi*_ – Se hecho en su cama y apago la vela de su cuarto – _*Esto no es tan difícil como creía*_

Lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero…

 **Potrillo:** wuuuuu WUUUAAAH! WUUUAAAHH!

 **Estudiante 1:** ¡DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO QUIERO DORMIR!

 **Estudiante 2:** ¡TENGO ENTRENAMIENTO MAÑANA QUIEN HACE TANTO RUIDO!

 **Estudiante 3:** ¿ESOS SON LOS LLANTOS DE UN BEBE?

 **Estudiante 4:** ¿QUE HACE UN BEBE EN EL DOJO?

 **Axel:** _*¡¿Por qué a mí?!*_ – pensó con desesperación y sueño mientras se llevaba ambos cascos a la cara.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Quiero agradecer a mis hermanos que me inspiraron en la última parte, gracias por levantarme varios días a las 2 de la madrugada, enserio gracias.

 **Steven:** Amigo ya estas exagerando.

 **The only 95:** Tú no conoces a mis hermanos.

 **Steven:** Y tu no conoces a los míos.

 **The only 95:** Bueno en eso tienes razón. Ya saben cómo es dejen su Comentario/Review todos son bienvenidos, mientras no sean ofensivos acuérdense respetos guardan respetos, nos leemos luego.

 **The only 95/Steven:** Adiós.


	18. ¡Comienza el entrenamiento!

**The only 95:** Hola que tal lectores les saluda su escritor…

 **Steven:** Siempre tienes que hacer eso.

 **The only 95:** Sabes, estoy comenzando a tener ganas de echarte a patadas de aquí.

 **Steven:** Si lo haces me quejare con el sindicato de personajes de fanfiction.

 **The only 95:** Claro, como si fueran muchos.

 **Steven:** Sabes cuantos fic crean al día, a eso agrégale todos los OC´s que crean en cada uno, bueno digamos que todos ellos están el sindicato.

 **The only 95:** … _*En momentos así extraño a mi hermanos*_ tu ganas, continuemos con la lectura.

* * *

Dentro de un cuarto pequeño vemos a un potrillo de 4 años de edad echado en la cama y pateando inconscientemente a un poni de color rojo oscuro con crin negra que estaba a su costado.

 **Axel:** _*Mátenme*_

Se preguntaran como llegamos a esto bueno digamos que el primer día con el potrillo fue un total sufrimiento para nuestro desdichado poni ya que en la mañana sus compañeros se estaban burlando del que todos consideraban el alumno estrella, 100% seriedad y disciplina, además de caracterizarse por su poca paciencia, ahora convertido en un niñero al cuidado de un potrillo bebe.

Los primeros días fueron de desvelarse paseando al potrillo, bañarlo, darle de comer, etc. Pero no se podía quejar ya que él le había prometido a su maestro cuidarlo, aunque por momentos quería arrojar la toalla pero aun así no se dio por vencido.

Pasaron los meses y las burlas habían disminuido, ahora lo consideraban el poni más responsable, aunque por momentos veían que perdía la paciencia, sea porque el potrillo lloraba sin parar o porque no lo dejaba dormir; dejando un rato el potrillo al cuidado de alguno de sus compañeros y se iba a desahogarse con los pobres maniquíes de entrenamiento que terminaban hechos picadillos con su hacha.

Cuando se cumplió el año la mayoría de los estudiantes se encariñaron con el potrillo aunque no lo demostraban frente a sus maestros por las reglas del Dojo. Cuando Axel iba a entrenar sus amigos más cercanos lo ayudaban a cuidar al potrillo, los cuales eran Razuri un pegaso y Bilit un unicornio, ellos son los mejores de su raza y al igual que Axel son los escogidos para ser los siguientes maestros, su amistad con ellos no comenzó de la mejor manera; al principio el dúo se burlaba de Axel por ser un poni y no tener las habilidades que ellos poseen pero después de entrenar y enfrentarse con ellos les demostró lo contrario, claro que los tres salieron con varios golpes después de la pelea pero se gano el respeto de ambos y ahora eran tanto amigos como rivales.

El segundo año paso sin complicaciones, obviamente como todo ser viviente el potrillo se enfermo haciendo que el responsable de su cuidado vaya al pueblo a comprar un par de medicinas y al volver encontró todo su cuarto hecho un desastre y al potrillo sucio, lleno de polvo y a sus dos compañeros en igual estado teniendo el pensamiento de estar cuidando a tres potrillos en lugar de uno.

El tercer año el potrillo comenzaba a tener interés en el entrenamiento que veía en el Dojo pidiendo a Axel que lo entrene pero él se negó diciendo que un era muy pequeño y que lo haría cuando el cumpliera los 4 años. Y ahora volviendo al tiempo actual.

 **Axel:** Nest ya levántate – le ordeno seriamente.

 **Nest Hunter:** Quiero seguí durmiendo – dijo entre sueños el potrillo acomodándose en la cama.

 **Axel:** Si no te levantas no te entrenare.

Y como si fuera un cohete salió disparado de la cama en dirección a la puerta

 **Nest Hunter:** Y que estamos esperando, hay que ir de una vez – hablo con mucho ánimo.

 **Axel:** Tranquilo, que es lo que siempre te he dicho.

 **Nest Hunter:** Que la paciencia siempre es lo primero – bajo apenado su cabeza.

 **Axel:** Exacto

En ese momento entraron al cuarto los compañeros de Axel, un pegaso de color morado con crin azul y una cutie mark de unas garras de metal y un unicornio de color marrón con crin gris y una cutie mark de un arco con una flecha.

 **Razuri:** Lastimosamente el casi nunca la ha tenido paciencia – agrego con burla el pegaso.

 **Bilit:** En eso tiene razón Axel – al susodicho se le marco un vena en la frente.

 **Nest Hunter:** Razuri, Bilit hola; Axel me dijo que me iba a enseñar a ser uno de ustedes cuando cumpla los 4 años y que creen, ya cumplí esa edad – agrego con una gran sonrisa.

 **Razuri:** Pues felicidades campeón – comenzó a despeinarle la crin al pequeño Nest.

 **Bilit:** Estamos seguros que lo harás bien.

 **Axel:** Muy bien si ya terminaron – dijo ganándose la atención de todos – Nest te veo en el patio entendido.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entendido.

Luego de eso el poni procedió a retirarse dejando solos al pegaso, al unicornio y al potrillo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Quisiera que él fuera más animado.

 **Razuri:** Créeme nosotros lo hemos intentado pero él es el señor seriedad.

 **Bilit:** Silencio Razuri, tu sabes porque tiene el esa actitud.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Porque tiene esa actitud?

 **Razuri:** A... bueno... veras... Oye campeón no se te hace tarde para tu primer entrenamiento, acuérdate que Axel valora mucho la puntualidad.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡VERDAD! – el potrillo va al baño rápidamente, se moja toda la cara, luego se dirige a la cocina y comienza a comer rápidamente unos panes, luego vuelve al cuarto y se seca la cara – adiós amigos, los veré luego – comienza a correr en dirección al patio del Dojo.

 **Bilit:** Y yo creía que tú eras el apurado y comelón, creo que alguien ya tiene competencia.

 **Razuri:** Cállate.

 _En el patio:_

Vemos a Axel con en medio del patio con una gran pizarra a su costado.

 **Axel:** _*Ya se está tardando*_ – en eso ve a un potrillo corriendo a la distancia, unos momentos después llega donde él pero por apurado el potrillo se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento – ya era hora que llegaras.

 **Nest Hunter:** A… ahora que… estoy aquí… enséñame a manejar… las armas – le respondió jadeante.

 **Axel:** Yo no dije que te iba a enseñar a manejar las armas.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿A no? – Pregunto ya recuperado – entonces enséñame a pelear.

 **Axel:** Tampoco te voy a enseñar a pelear.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Entonces que me vas a enseñar? – pregunto frunciendo el seño.

 **Axel:** Lo básico.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Lo básico?

 **Axel:** Así es, para que pertenezcas a la hermandad no solo es enserio que sepas pelear, también debes seguir las reglas al pie de la letra y eso te voy a enseñar ahora mismo.

Acto seguido vemos al potrillo tirado pansa al suelo quejándose.

 **Nest Hunter:** Que aburrida son las reglas, yo quiero aprender a pelear o manejar armas.

Axel simplemente atino a soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por lo que tendría que contarle a lo que muchos de la hermandad le dicen cuando comienzan su entrenamiento.

 **Axel:** _*No pierdas la paciencia*_ Nest debes saber que todo gran guerrero de la hermandad comenzó así como tú, incluso los grandes maestros, solo con esfuerzo y dedicación llegaras a lograr tus objetivos, comprendes.

 **Nest Hunter:** Si… creo.

 **Axel:** Bueno – agarro la tiza – la hermandad tiene cuatro reglas que deberás aprender y practicarlas en tu vida diaria.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y que pasa si no cumplo una de las reglas.

 **Axel:** Serás expulsado de la hermandad y serás visto por todos como un traidor – tales palabras estremecieron un poco a Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** Eso es muy severo.

 **Axel:** Es necesario ya que las reglas están por algo, bueno aquí la regla numero uno – comenzó a escribir la primera regla en la pizarra – ¡SIEMPRE DECIR LA VERDAD!

 **Nest Hunter:** No parece una regla muy estricta

 **Axel:** Pues lo es, cuando alguno de nosotros miente mancha su reputación al igual que su honor y comienza a ser cuestionado por el resto del que los rodea así como el dicho _en boca del mentiroso lo cierto se hace dudoso._

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya entendí.

 **Axel:** Segunda regla – Comienza a escribir en la pizarra – ¡NUNCA TENER FAMILIA Y NINGÚN VINCULO EMOCIONAL CON OTROS!

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Por qué?

 **Axel:** Esta regla es para no poner en peligro a tus seres queridos ya que el enemigo puede aprovechar esto como una ventaja contra ti – tomo un poco de aire para seguir con su explicación – Veras Nest cada cierto tiempo debe haber una nueva generación de guerreros y para ello los maestros van a los pueblos y traen a potrillos de entr años para que durante su vida se dediquen a entrenar, obviamente ellos tienen familia y se les da la oportunidad que sus hijos entrenen pero con la condición de que nunca los volverán a ver ni saber de ellos pero que es por el bien de Equestria.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Y por qué no los pueden ver?

 **Axel:** La hermandad es una sociedad secreta la cual está fundada para proteger a Equestria encaso de que los reyes Cronos y Lauren no puedan con la amenaza, ellos sabe de nuestra existencia más no de nuestra ubicación.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y tú tenias familia – dijo intrigado por saber más de Axel.

 **Axel:** Yo siempre fui huérfano hasta que un día el maestro que es un poni me escogió para ir a entrenar con él, obviamente accedí, dejemos eso de lado ahora la tercera regla – en la pizarra comenzó a escribir – ¡PROTEGER AL INOCENTE AUN AL COSTE DE TU PROPIA VIDA!

 **Nest Hunter:** Mi… vida – soltó temeroso de morir.

 **Axel:** Así es, para eso nos entrenamos, para procurar que no haya amenaza en Equestria que ponga en peligro la vida de seres inocentes. Esta es la ultima pero más importante regla – en el pizarrón escribió la última de las reglas – ¡JAMÁS BUSCAR LA VENGANZA!

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Y por qué no?, digo si buscas venganza contra un sujeto malo, ¿no estaría justificado?

 **Axel:** La venganza solo es un círculo vicioso, el cual te consume y oscurece tu alma – le conto para que Nest entendiera mejor – al poco tiempo te conviertes en la sombra de lo que solías ser y asesinas solo por diversión y placer.

 **Nest Hunter:** Nu… nunca voy a bu… buscar venganza – él no quería convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría.

 **Axel:** Con eso terminamos el entrenamiento básico, mañana comenzamos con el entrenamiento real así que te aconsejo descansar lo más que puedas porque créeme, lo necesitaras.

.

Después de eso el día transcurrió todo normal hasta llegar la noche.

 **Axel:** Ya te dije que debes dormir en tu cama – le reprendió.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pero y si me caigo.

Desde bebe, Nest siempre se levantaba cuando lo echaba a su cuna, aun por mas veces que el pobre de Axel lo intentara era el mismo resultado pero pronto descubrió que si lo echaba a su lado este dormía como piedra.  
Al principio se negó en aceptar la idea pero con el sueño que tenia acumulado por no dormir bien, termino por aceptarlo con la consecuencia que ahora Nest no podía dormir tranquilo a no ser que este junto a Axel.

 **Axel:** Tienes 4 años es poco probable que te caigas.

 **Nest Hunter:** Dijiste poco probable así que un tengo las posibilidades de caerme – el poni mayor suspiro de cansancio.

 **Axel:** De acuerdo pero solo por esta vez, mañana vas a comenzar tu entrenamiento y es algo ridículo que un guerrero tenga miedo a caerse de su cama.

 **Nest Hunter:** De acuerdo – sonrió feliz de haberse salido con la suya.

Acto seguido Nest se acuesta al costado de Axel en la parte de la pared y Axel en el filo.

 **Axel:** _*Se durmió muy rápido*_ – él comienza a sonreír pero por su mente le llega un recuerdo cuando Nest había cumplido un año.

 _-Flashback:_

Vemos a Axel cargando al potrillo en su cuarto y junto a él sus dos amigos y rivales haciéndole compañía.

 **Razuri:** Vaya el pequeñín sí que ha crecido rápido – dijo el pegaso.

 **Bilit:** Y eso que solo ha pasado un año – agrego el unicornio – imagínate lo grande que crecerá de aquí a algunos años más.

 **Axel:** Solo espero ser paciente como el maestro me lo dijo – hablo un poco decaído.

 **Bilit:** Lo harás bien Axel, nosotros creemos en ti.

Que sus compañeros le brinden su apoyo hizo sonreír un poco a Axel.

 **Axel:** Tienes razón – alzo al potrillo y lo vio fijamente – tú también lo crees.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pa… papá.

Ante dichas palabras el poni dejo al potrillo en su cuna y salió del cuarto preocupando a sus amigos.

 **Bilit:** Iré a hablar con él, vigila al pequeño – le dijo al pegaso y salió del cuarto en búsqueda del poni que rápidamente lo encontró apoyado en el barandal mirando al horizonte.

 **Axel:** Es difícil no encariñarse con él sabes – dijo sin hacer contacto visual.

 **Bilit:** …

 **Axel:** No quiero que me trate como si fuera su familia porque… porque.

 **Bilit:** Temes encariñarte con él y algún día perderlo o él te pierda a ti – agrego el unicornio.

 **Axel:** Y también porque va contra las reglas.

 **Bilit:** Y que pretendes hacer durante todo el tiempo que lo estés cuidando.

 **Axel:** Mentalizarme que solo soy su maestro y él mi estudiante, solo eso.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Axel:** _*Y eso seguiré haciendo*_ – pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños.

.

Al día siguiente el poni se levanto temprano como siempre pero algo diferente, no sabía que era hasta que vio al lado de su cama donde faltaba cierto potrillo.

 **Axel:** _*Debe de estar comiendo o por las ansias de entrenar de seguro esta en el patio*_

El poni bajo de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta pero ni bien dio unos pasos, piso uno de los juguetes de Nest haciéndolo caer de hocico.

 **Axel: ¡** NEST HUNTER! – dio un grito tan potente que fue escuchado por todo el templo.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Ya valí*_ – pensó Nest que se encontraba en la cocina sosteniendo un pan a medio comer.

Después de unos cuantos minutos vemos al poni y al potrillo con unos cuantos chinchones; ambos se encontraban en medio del patio preparándose para su entrenamiento.

 **Axel:** Planeaba solo hacerte trotar por la pista de carreras pero por no guardar tus juguetes y haciéndome caer en el proceso, tu castigo será trotar por todo el templo.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Axel:** Ya escuchaste, con eso comenzaremos el calentamiento.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡¿ESO ES EL CALENTAMIENTO?!

 **Axel:** Que acaso creías que ser un guerrero es fácil, déjame decirte que no lo es, eso lleva tiempo y dedicación, cuando estés listo podrás hacer cosas como estas – saca su hacha y la tira cortando la cabeza de un maniquí y como estaba atada con una cadena a su pata la vuelve a traer deteniéndola justo en frente de él dejando al potrillo asombrado – ahora será mejor que estés listo porque de ahora en adelante seré tu maestro y así me llamaras ¡ENTENDIDO!

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡Si…SI MAESTRO!

 **Axel:** ¡HORA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO!

* * *

 **Steven:** Ciento pena ajena por el potrillo.

 **The only 95:** Igual yo.

 **Steven:** Pero si tu eres el que escribe la historia.

 **The only 95:** (Rascándose la nuca) Jejeje, bueno con eso acaba el capítulo de hoy no olviden dejar su Comentario/Review, nos leemos luego.


	19. Los años pasan

**The only 95:** Me disculpo en el capitulo anterior por lo errores ortográficos y algunas palabras comidas, la culpa lo tiene Word ya que cuando lo paso a fanfiction se borran algunas palabras.

 **Steven:** Claro échale la culpa a Word de tus errores garrafales (Horrendos)

 **The only 95:** (Asesinando a Steven con la mirada) Mejor continuemos con el fic.

* * *

Los primeros días de entrenamiento para Nest fueron como vivir en el mismo tártaro ya que Axel lo llevaba a sus límites física y mentalmente (Dentro tenían una pequeña biblioteca para que aprendieran lo básico, tampoco es que se dicaran a ser puro musculo y nada de cerebro), aunque Razuri y Bilit así como otros estudiantes sentían pena por el potrillo también entendían que eso era necesario y aun más si era un poni ya que al no poseer magia o poder volar su desventaja era mucha frente a las otras razas y su fuerza no sirve de nada si no puedes alcanzar a tu enemigo que te ataca a distancia o vuela haciendo imposible alcanzarlo.

 _Seis años después:_

Vemos a un potro de 10 años haciendo un circuito de obstáculos el cual incluía desde troncos que tenía que esquivar hasta un camino de muñecos en el cual si le das un golpe estos activan una reacción en cadena (N/A: Tipo kung fu panda).

 **Nest Hunter:** Que tal lo hice – dijo cansado una vez que termino de correr todo el circuito.

 **Axel:** Te dije que no era fácil.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Axel:** Y este es la última parte del circuito y la más difícil – Le estaba mostrando el circuito a un potro de seis años.

 **Nest Hunter:** No se ve tan difícil – sonrió confiado.

 **Axel:** Entonces si no es tan difícil te reto a terminar solo esa sección –

Su maestro señalo la parte que tenía muñecos con unos brazos extendidos de madera donde tenía que esquivarlos mientras corría porque si solo golpeaba sin querer los brazos de uno, todos iban a comenzar a girar… claro que Nest no lo sabía en ese momento.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y que apostamos.

 **Axel:** Si pierdes, no te enseñare a manejar ningún tipo de arma hasta que completes todo el circuito.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y si gano.

 **Axel:** Nos saltaremos todo y te enseñare a usar un arma.

 **Nest Hunter:** Usted acaba de perder una gran apuesta – dijo animado preparándose para comenzar con aquella sección.

 **Axel:** Eso lo veremos.

El potro no pudo avanzar ni dos pasos antes de que los muñecos lo golpearan varias veces y lo terminen botando como un saco de papa, ante ese fracaso pidió otra oportunidad a su maestro aduciendo que no estaba listo y así siguió toda la tarde después de 21 intentos fallidos por parte del potro, rindiéndose y aceptando la apuesta que pacto con Axel.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Axel:** Por lo menos lo lograste y solo te tomo unos cuatro años.

 **Nest Hunter:** Jajaja muy gracioso – rio irónicamente pero luego se acordó de lo siguiente que venía en su entrenamiento – ahora que complete el circuito me enseñaras a manejar un arma.

 **Axel:** Una promesa es una promesa, sígueme.

Ambos ponis se dirigieron a un Dojo no muy grande en el cual se practicaba desde peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el uso de todo tipo de armas, ya adentro Axel le indico a su alumno que le siguiera hasta una parte que parecía un cuarto pequeño dentro del Dojo.

 **Axel:** Prepárate para la siguiente fase del entrenamiento – abrió las puertas de dicho cuarto.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡NO… PUEDE… SER! – dijo asombrado y con brillo en los ojos.

Dentro del cuarto habían todo tipo de armas colgadas en la pared y otras en lo que parecían repisas al medio del cuarto, habían hachas (Arrojadizas, con cadenas, gigantes), espadas, dagas, katanas, arcos, cerbatanas, kunais, lanzas, escudos, objetos que se podían poner en los casos como si fueran garras y otro sin fin de armas las cuales dejaron anonadado al joven potro (N/A: Si quieren hacerse una idea busquen **armas de Monster Hunter** , solo que estas serian menos llamativas y sin tantos colores)

 **Axel:** Ahora para comenzar…

 **Nest Hunter:** Escojo ese martillo – señalo con su casco un inmenso martillo colgado en la pared.

 **Axel:** No estás preparado para utilizar ese tipo de armas, aparte que no podrías levantarlo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tontería – Comienza a tratar de sacar el martillo de la pared hasta que se da por vencido – al cabo que ni quería.

 **Axel:** Me corrijo, ni siquiera podrás sacarlo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces será ese – señalo una espada de inmenso tamaño.

 **Axel:** Es el mismo problema que con el martillo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces cual siguieres tú.

El poni mayor se dirigió al fondo de la armería y luego volvió con algo sobre su lomo.

 **Axel:** Esta – se la entrego a su aprendis.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Esta?

El arma que había escogió Axel para él era una katana de madera, que son utilizadas para entrenamientos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Esta cosa se va a romper ni bien reciba el primer golpe.

 **Axel:** El arma no hace al guerrero, sino el guerrero al arma.

 **Nest Hunter:** Lo dudo.

 **Axel:** Si quieres apaciguar tus dudas escoge cualquier arma que desees y te enfrentaras contra mí mientras yo uso el arma de entrenamiento.

 **Nest Hunter:** Que esperamos – dijo rápidamente.

Ahora vemos Nest con una espada de tamaño regular en su boca mientras Axel tenía el arma de entrenamiento también en su boca.

 **Nest Hunter:** Youh comenustre {Yo comenzare} – el poni va directo a atacar a su maestro pero el simplemente se agacha y con el arma de madera lo golpea en el pecho haciendo que suelte su arma.

 **Axel:** Perdiste – dijo simplemente.

 **Nest Hunter:** Que sea 2 de 3 – Lastimosamente para el poni el resultado fue el mismo – creo que me falta practica.

Axel le volvio a dar la katana de madera a Nest.

 **Axel:** Entonces a practicar y este será tu oponente – de rincón saco un maniquí de un poni.

 **Nest Hunter:** Enserio – puso cara de que le estuvieran tomando el pelo – que quieres, que solo le de de golpes con el arma.

 **Axel:** Si

 **Nest Hunter:** De acuerdo – dijo inconforme.

De mala gana agarro la katana de madera con su hocico y le comenzó a dar de golpes cerca al pecho del muñeco de entrenamiento.

 **Axel:** ¡MAL!

 **Nest Hunter:** Pero si lo estoy golpeando bien.

 **Axel:** Dime algo Nest, porque crees que somos los únicos ponis en este lugar.

 **Nest Hunter:** Porque… somos… únicos – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 **Axel:** No – le respondió seriamente – porque enseñarle a un poni a manejar armas es casi imposible.

 **Nest Hunter:** No te entiendo.

 **Axel:** Veras Nest, los unicornios pueden manejar cualquier arma solo usando su magia, pueden hacerla flotar e incluso los más hábiles pueden controlar 5 a la vez.

El pequeño Nest trago saliva del miedo al solo imaginarse enfrentándose contra alguien que pueda manejar tantas armas.

 **Axel:** Los pegasos pueden controlar libremente las armas con sus patas delanteras y mantenerse en el aire con sus alas, eso les da una gran ventaja aparte si le añadimos que al volar son más rápidos.

El potrillo bajo la cabeza decepcionado al darse cuenta poco a poco lo que quiere decir su maestro.

 **Axel:** Ahora están los ponis, ósea nosotros, como crees que podemos manejar las armas, ¿como la boca?, eso es algo práctico para nosotros pero cuando nos enfrentamos a un enemigo con más experiencia, él puede ver fácilmente los puntos que no podemos cubrir cuando tenemos las armas en la boca, un ejemplo son las patas traceras.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Y entonces como hacemos?

 **Axel:** Dame el arma – el potro le entrego el arma – ahora aparte un poco – se puso el arma en la boca y retrocedió un par de pasos.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*¿Que planea hacer?*_

Una vez que el poni a retrocedido lo suficiente para sorpresa del potro, él se paro en sus patas traseras y sus patas delanteras quedan colgando como si fueran unos brazos, luego con una de sus patas delanteras toma la katana de madera y se puso en posición de batalla (N/A: Como los samuráis); corrió en dirección al maniquí golpeándolo repetidas veces y para terminar le dio un golpe en la cabeza arrancándosela. Luego del espectáculo dejo la katana de madera en el piso y volvió a ponerse en cuatro patas.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Co… como hiso eso? – hablo más que asombrado por la destreza y habilidad que demostró su maestro frente a él.

 **Axel:** Entrenamiento, mucho entrenamiento y tú también lo vas a tener que hacer.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pero eso es algo antinatural, el pararte sobre tus patas traseras.

 **Axel:** Dime para que crees que te he hecho correr desde el principio del entrenamiento – Nest se quedo completamente callado – sin que lo supieras te has fortalecido en tu patas, tienes la fuerza para aguantar tu propio peso, solo te falta tener equilibrio y lo demás iras forjándolo tú solo, hasta entonces espero que logres dominar esa técnica.

En eso entro Razuri junto con Bilit al Dojo.

 **Razuri:** Axel los grandes maestros nos están llamando.

 **Bilit:** Tenemos que ir rápido.

El poni asintió para luego dirigir su mirada a su aprendiz.

 **Axel:** Quiero que sigas entrenando me oíste.

 **Nest Hunter:** Si maestro – Axel salió del Dojo dejando al potro con el maniquí decapitado – _*Bueno, hora de entrenar*_ – intentaba pararse sobre sus patas traseras pero cae inútilmente – _*Algo me dice que esto me tomara tiempo*_

 _Dentro del templo de los grandes maestros:_

Entraron los tres mejores estudiantes de cada raza y vieron a los maestros esperándolos sentados e inmediatamente se arrodillaron.

 **Axel/Razuri/Bilit:** ¡Maestros en que les podemos servir!

 **Poni anciano:** No es necesario que hagan eso queridos estudiantes.

 **Pegaso anciano:** Relájense un poco.

 **Unicornio anciano:** Estamos seguros que lo que escucharan les interesara.

 **Bilit:** ¿Que es tienen que decir maestros? – él junto con sus compañeros se reincorporaron.

 **Unicornio anciano:** Que nuestros días en el mundo terrenal ya están llegando a su fin.

Ante dichas palabras el grupo se quedo mudo tratando de procesar lo que dijo.

 **Axel:** Que pasa, acaso es alguna enfermedad, si es así buscaremos hasta el fin de Equestria para hallar la cura – agrego rápidamente mas el poni anciano alzo una pata indicándole que guardara silencio.

 **Poni anciano:** Ya hemos cumplido nuestro tiempo en este mundo queridos estudiantes.

 **Pegaso anciano:** Y ya escogimos a la siguiente generación de guerreros hace un año.

 **Razuri:** (Preocupado) Pero si ustedes no están quienes se harán cargo del Templo y de la hermandad – agrego preocupado el pegaso.

Los tres ancianos solo pudieron sonreír entre ellos y mirar al grupo.

 **Poni anciano:** Pues, quienes se harán cargo de ahora en adelante son a los que tenemos al frente ahora mismo.

El grupo quedo anonadado con la revelación de sus maestros.

 **Razuri:** Pe… pero y si no lo hacemos bien.

 **Bilit:** Tal vez no estemos listos.

 **Axel:** O nos falta más por aprender.

 **Unicornio anciano:** Ustedes ya están listos desde hace mucho.

 **Poni anciano:** En especial tu Axel, en estos 10 años has madurado bastante cuando has cuidado a Nest, ahora tienes 34 años y aprendiste sobre la paciencia y la habilidad de enseñar, yo creo que tu serás el mejor de los maestros terrestre que pueda haber, Jejeje claro eso si tu aprendiz no logra superarte antes.

 **Axel:** Gracias maestro – lo que había dicho el poni anciano significaba mucho para él.

 **Pegaso anciano:** Dejando eso de lado debemos preparar la ceremonia para nombrarlos, los nuevos grandes maestros.

…

En el castillo donde viven los demonios se puede ver a su rey de nombre Alucard aun en su trono como si estuviera esperando algo.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): _*Diez malditos años tuvimos que esperar, por lo menos en ese tiempo creció mi ejército*_**

Entonces un grupo de demonio entro a la sala del trono, se inclinaron frente a su rey y procedieron a informarle sobre su misión.

 **Demonio 1:** Completamos las tareas que nos dio mi rey y recolectamos información vital para la conquista de toda Equestria.

 **Demonio 2:** Así como lugares que son vulnerables y poco protegidos por los reyes alicornios.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Perfecto, procederemos a invadir las tierras desprotegidas y esclavizar a los pobladores.**

 **Demonio 1:** Pero hay un problema rey.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¿Cuál es?**

 **Demonio 1:** En los lugares que hemos investigado siempre hablan de una cosa.

 **Demonio 3:** De unos guerreros que viven escondidos y solo salen a pelear cuando Equestria está en peligro, se hacen llamar la Hermandad.

 **Demonio 2:** Y por lo visto ni los mismos reyes saben donde están.

 **Demonio 4:** Pero todos aseguran que ellos existen.

 **Demonio 1:** Y sería un gran problema si ellos apareciesen justo cuando estamos invadiendo.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Tienes razón, arruinarían todos nuestros planes… ¡ESO ES!, quiero que junten a un gran número de demonios y los envíen a cada rincón de Equestria, quiero que encuentren el lugar donde están esos guerreros.**

 **Demonio 2:** ¿Y después?

Una sonrisa espeluznante apareció en el rostro del rey de los demonios.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Los eliminen.**

…

 _Cinco años después:_

Dentro de los primeros cinco años fue el gran anuncio de los nuevos grandes maestros y el potro no podía estar más feliz de su maestro y sus amigos, inconscientemente él también había soñado con lograr ese título aunque sea el único poni en el templo ya que en la última generación que escogieron los maestros ancianos que en paz descansen, no había ningún potro entre ellos quedando el título de maestro solo para él pero igual que su maestro él quería ganarlo por su propio esfuerzo aunque para Razuri y Bilit era ver a su amigo Axel en sus momentos de juventud.

Ahora el potro tiene una edad de 15 años y lo vemos practicando con la katana de madera en dos patas, por lo visto logro dominar la técnica aunque le faltaba pulir ciertas partes como el movimiento pero para él es un gran avance, solo estaba a un día de cumplir 16 años (Para su maestro su cumpleaños es cuando llego al templo en aquella canasta)

 **Axel:** Creo que has logrado un gran avance, mi querido estudiante – le dijo al verlo entrenar.

 **Nest Hunter:** Maestro – se inclino a modo de respeto.

 **Axel:** No es necesario que hagas eso Nest _*Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía el antiguo maestro*_

 **Nest Hunter:** Lo siento – se levanto – es que siempre me enseño a respetar a los de rango superior – dijo seriamente y con una mirada casi estoica.

La verdad es que Nest en estos años se había vuelto un poco serio, igual a como era su maestro en la juventud, aunque por ratos mostraba esa faceta en la cual Axel recordaba al potrillo que le sacaba de quicio algunas veces.

 **Axel:** El antiguo maestro me dijo que cuando viera que estuvieras listo tenía que entregártelo – Nest lo ve con una gran duda en el rostro – y yo creo que estas listo, sígueme.

Ambos se dirigieron al templo del Dojo y entre los estantes que habían ahí, Axel tomo una caja rectangular.

 **Axel:** Te forjaste como guerrero a partir de los 4 años, seguiste todas las reglas al pie de la letra y como mañana es tu cumpleaños te voy a dar tu ´´regalo´´ que mereces por derecho, felicidades.

Le extendió la caja frente a Nest y este la recibió con los cascos temblándole y un nudo en la garganta.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo… maestro no se… que decir.

 **Axel:** Ábrelo.

El poni hiso caso a su maestro y abrió la caja la cual tenía adentro una katana dentro de su funta. Al sacarla de la caja y desenfundarla se podría apreciar la hermosa hoja que a simple vista se podía deducir que podría cortar hasta el material más duro, pero al sostenerla entre sus cascos Nest sintió como si algo le recorriera todo el cuerpo, no supo deducir que era pero al final lo atribuyo a la emoción de tener su propia katana.

 **Nest Hunter:** No parece una de las katanas que tenemos en la armería – ya había visto todas las katanas de la armería y ninguna se parecía a que sostenía en ese momento.

 **Axel:** Es porque esa te pertenece desde que llegaste aquí.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿he?

 **Axel:** Dime Nest, sabes como llegaste aquí.

 **Nest Hunter:** Según lo que usted me conto, llegue en una canasta a la puerta del Templo de la hermandad.

 **Axel:** Es cierto, pero esa katana venia contigo – Saco una nota – junto con esto.

El poni rápidamente le arrebato la nota y comenzó a leerla.

 **Axel:** Nunca supimos quien te dejo aquí ni como encontró este lugar, lo que si estamos seguro es que no fue una coincidencia – Ve que su estudiante después de leer la nota se quedo viendo a la nada – sé que es duro saber la verdad, te di esta nota porque creo que estas listo para saber de ella.

 **Nest Hunter:** Puedo retirarme a mi cuarto – hablo sin mostrar ninguna emoción – te… tengo que pensar un poco las cosas maestro.

La manera que reacciono Nest con la nota preocupo a su maestro.

 **Axel:** Por supuesto – Sin demora el poni se dirigió hacia la puerta con la nota y la katana, y cuando estaba a punto de salir – Nest, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo y con los de la hermandad – El susodicho solo respondió con un apagado ´´Si´´ y se retiro del lugar – … creen que fue buena idea darle la nota.

De su escondite salieron el unicornio Bilit y el pegaso Razuri que estuvieron espiando la conversación con el permiso de Axel.

 **Bilit:** El tenia que enterarse de una manera u otra.

 **Razuri:** Tiene 15 años aunque mañana tendrá 16… – Bilit le dio una mirada que decía _"No es momento para bromas"_ – el punto es que puede superarlo, además no olvidemos quien lo estuvo entrenando.

 **Axel:** Solo espero que este bien – menciono aun preocupado.

Afuera del templo vemos a Nest dirigirse a su cuarto con sus cosas. Toda su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, dejaría el entrenamiento con su nueva katana para otro día, ahora tenía que pensar bien las cosas. Pero afuera del templo Templo/Dojo vemos a una criatura de aspecto demoniaco y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Demonio:** _*Los encontré*_

* * *

 **The only 95:** La historia se pone interesante, no olviden dejar su Comentario/Review.

 **Steven:** Y un saludo a angelsoul99, si eso de cuidar a un bebe es muy difícil te lo decimos por experiencia propia y nos alegra que sigas nuestra historia.

 **The only 95:** ¿NUESTRA?

 **Steven:** Ya tú historia _*_ _egoísta*._

 **The only 95:** Nos leemos luego.

 **The only 95/Steven:** Adios.


	20. Ataque al Templo

_Ese mismo día en la noche:_

Fuera del Templo/Dojo vemos cientos de sombras rodeando el lugar, ocultos por la noche sin ser detectados. Adentro vemos un par de estudiantes unicornios haciendo vigilancia como siempre.

 **Estudiante 1:** No se para que nos mandan a vigilar si en toda la historia nunca nadie ha encontrado este lugar.

 **Estudiante 2:** Tú sabes que si desobedecemos a los maestros nos castigaran duplicando nuestros ejercicios.

 **Estudiante 1:** Aun así creo que es algo inútil vigilar este lugar.

En eso una sombra pasa los muros y cae en unos arbustos ocasionando que los dos guardias pongan atención al sonido.

 **Estudiante 2:** Escuchaste eso – pregunto viendo a todos lados.

 **Estudiante 1:** Vino de aquellos arbustos, de seguro es el viento.

 **Estudiante 2:** No deberíamos revisar para asegurarnos.

 **Estudiante 1:** Entonces anda tú.

 **Estudiante 2:** ¿Y porque yo?

 **Estudiante 1:** Tú distes esa idea – resignado se metió dentro de los arbustos que comenzaron a agitarse hasta que se detuvo – oye todo bien por ahí – ve que la cabeza de su compañero sale de los arbustos – casi me asustas amigo será mejor que sigamos vigilando… – Se quedo callado al ver que la cabeza de su amigo sale decapitada y sostenida por el cuello con una cola de una criatura de una apariencia equina pero con rasgos demoniacos el cual solo lo ve mostrando una sádica sonrisa – _*Tengo que dar la señal de alerta*_ – pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo otro de esos demonio le clava sus garras en el pecho del unicornio.

 **Demonio 1:** Bien hecho – le dijo a su compañero demonio que término arrojando al unicornio que se encontraba al borde de la muerte – ahora dile al grupo que prosiga con el plan.

 **Demonio 2:** De acuerdo.

De pronto cientos de eso demonios entraron pasando los muros y sigilosamente fueron hasta los cuartos de los guerreros de la hermandad.

El pobre unicornio a punto de morir fijo su nublada vista en el Gong cerca a él.

 **Estudiante 1:** _*No moriré en vano*_ – concentrando sus últimas fuerzas lanza el hechizo directo al instrumento dando la alerta – _*Eso es lo máximo que puedo hacer maestros, lo siento*_

Aunque logro dar una señal ya varios estudiantes fueron asesinados mientras dormían pero otros lograron despertarse a tiempo y entre esos esta Nest, el cual se levanto muy confundido.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Que paso por que tanto alboroto?

En ese momento en su cuarto entro un demonio que al ver despierto a Nest no dudo en abalanzarse sobre él con sus garras extendidas, pero el poni rápidamente lo esquivo tirándose al suelo. Al ver que su atacante no podía salir de su cama al tener sus garras atascadas, Nest aprovecho el momento sacando su katana debajo de su cama, la desenfundo y de una sola estocada atravesó el cráneo del demonio.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión inicial, saco su arma del cráneo de su atacante y lo examino notando los cuernos y cola que poseía.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*¿Que es esa cosa?*_ – Se pregunto así mismo al no tener idea de qué tipo de criatura era esa, más el ruido afuera de su cuarto lo obligo a salir para solo ver que sus compañeros estaban combatiendo con más de esas criaturas – _*¿Como encontraron este lugar?*_ – Alguno de los demonios se percatan de su presencia y se van contra el poni que blandiendo su katana se prepara para hacerles frente.

 _En la entrada del Templo/Dojo:_

 **Demonio 1:** Si lo hubieras matado bien, esto no estaría pasando – le reprimió al ver que el guardia con sus últimas fuerzas alerto a los guerreros.

 **Demonio 2:** He matado a cientos de esos equinos con un solo golpe, como voy a saber que uno sobreviviría.

 **Demonio 1:** Entiende no nos estamos enfrentando a simples equinos, ellos están más entrenados que cualquier soldado.

 **¿?:** Y por eso debemos matarlos a todos ahora antes que se conviertan en una amenaza.

Aterrizando llego un demonio de un aspecto diferente con unos cuernos en espiral y de mayor tamaño que los otros demonios.

 **Demonio 1/2:** ¡LORD BLADE SEÑOR! – se arrodillaron al tener al frente a ellos a su superior.

 **Lord Blade:** No importa si el ataque sorpresa no resulto como esperaba – paso entre los dos demonio – yo mismo me encargare de ellos – Desplego sus alas luciendo más imponente – ¡POR EL REY! – luego de ese grito se lanzo al campo de batalla.

 _En el patio:_

Vemos a dos de los tres grandes maestros batallando en medio de todo, ellos eran Razuri que llevaba una especie de garras de metal en los cascos delanteros con los cuales desgarraba a los demonios cuando caía en picada y Bilit que con su magia controlaba un arco pero envés de usar flechas normales, usaba su magia para crear flechas las cuales explotaban, se dividían o tenían algún poder elemental como electrocutar.

 **Razuri:** ¿Oye has visto a Axel? – Pregunto mientras le rebanaba el cuello a uno de los demonios.

 **Bilit:** Ni bien comenzó el ataque se fue a buscar a Nest – un grupo de demonio se acercaba al unicornio el cual solo disparo una flecha explosiva que termino eliminándolos.

 **Razuri:** No lo culpo, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Un grupo de seis demonios se acercaron peligrosamente a los dos maestros sin embargo no fueron ningún problema para ellos dos.

 **Bilit:** Algo me dice que estos son solo los peones.

 **Razuri:** Yo también pienso eso.

Un figura demoniaca más grande aterrizo frente a ellos con una siniestra sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

 **Lord Blade:** Entonces, es hora de que se enfrentarse a otra pieza del tablero ¿no es así?

 **Bilit:** Eso lo veremos– Disparo una flecha que al llegar a su objetivo exploto levantando mucha tierra en el proceso, pero cuando se disipo el gran demonio seguía ahí inmutable y sin un solo rasguño – _*¿Qué?*_ – siguió lanzando todo tipo de flechas pero ninguna le hizo daño – _*¡IMPOSIBLE!*_

 **Razuri:** Mi turno – se elevo muy alto en el cielo – como dicen, mientras más grande más fuerte es la caída – el pegaso cayó en picada con sus dos patas delanteras hacia atrás y cuando estaba a unos metros de aquel demonio, freno en seco y sus dos patas traseras las llevo hacia adelante atacando al aire creando una onda expansiva en forma de X que comienza a avanzar cortando hasta el piso pero cuando llega al demonio esta onda expansiva termina deshaciéndose – _*Ese fue mi mejor ataque y no le hiso nada*_

 **Lord Blade:** ¿Y ustedes son los maestros de este lugar? Valla decepción, pero por la información que tenemos siempre hay tres maestros, tal vez el otro logre darme un desafío aceptable.

 **Bilit:** No te dejaremos.

 **Razuri:** Sobre nuestro cadáver.

Con una perturbadora sonrisa y mostrando sus colmillos le respondió.

 **Lord Blade:** Eso se puede arreglar.

 _Por los cuartos:_

Vemos a Nest aun peleando contra los demonios, estaba matando y avanzando por los cuartos pero no daba ni dos pasos y ya aparecían más de esas criaturas; Nest comenzaba mostrar síntomas de cansancio.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Lo siento maestro, no puedo continuar*_ – cuando había caído al piso producto del cansancio, cuatro demonios se acercaron a él para matarlo pero un hacha con una cadena en el mango les rebano a todos los demonios las cabezas de forma horizontal hasta volver a su dueño – Maestro – agradeció que su maestro haya llegado en el momento justo – Tenemos que ayudar a…

 **Axel:** Sígueme rápido – le ordeno seriamente.

Confundido por el extraño comportamiento y preocupado por el resto de sus compañeros, no se atrevió a contradecir a su maestro así que guardo su katana y lo siguió pensando que lo iba a llevar al campo de batalla para seguir combatiendo contra aquellas criaturas pero grande su sorpresa fue cuando llegaron a la puerta del Dojo de los grandes maestros.

 **Axel:** Entremos.

Ambos ponis entraron y antes de que Nest pudiera decir algo su maestro se dirigió hacia una escultura dorada con dos símbolos raros la cual su maestro movió mostrando un escondite debajo de ella.

 **Axel:** Quiero que entres ahí y te ocultes hasta que todo esto termine – se encamino a la gran puerta para salir y seguir luchando – cuando no escuches ningún ruido podrás salir fácil ya que lo puedes mover aun cuando estés debajo de la escultura.

 **Nest Hunter:** Maestro, está diciendo que debo esconderme – no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pidiendo su maestro.

 **Axel:** Si, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti asi que…

 **Nest Hunter:** No lo hare – se negó rotundamente, ganándose una mirada seria de Axel.

 **Axel:** Soy tu maestro, lo he sido desde que tenias 4 años y debes obedecerme.

 **Nest Hunter:** Con todo respeto maestro, no lo hare, tengo 16 años y he entrenado para convertirme en un guerrero, un miembro de la hermandad y no me esconderé bajo una roca mientras todos mis compañeros mueren en aquella pelea y si muero, moriré con honor.

Al ver aquella determinación en su joven discípulo, soltó un largo suspiro al darse cuenta que era inútil tratar de convencerlo para que se ocultara.

 **Axel:** Es difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión Nest – mostro una leve sonrisa – entonces prepárate para pelear.

Al ver que por fin lucharía al lado de su maestro, desenfundo su katana y se puso al lado de Axel viendo la enorme puerta de la cual estaban a punto de salir para lanzarse a la batalla.

 **Nest Hunter:** Combatiendo juntos nada podrá vencernos maestro…

El joven poni terrestre cayó noqueado al piso a causa de un golpe en la nuca que le dio Axel con el mango de su hacha.

 **Axel:** _*Lo siento*_ – agarro la katana y el cuerpo de su aprendiz, lo llevo hasta el escondite donde lo oculto junto con su arma para al final cerrar la entrada con la extraña estatua dorada – _*Ojala me perdones por esto pero no soportaría verte morir*_

En eso la puerta del Dojo de los maestros se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a tres demonios que se abalanzaron contra Axel el cual sacando su hacha acabo con ellos sin dificultad alguna.

 **Lord Blade:** Bravo, he de suponer que tu eres el maestro que falta.

En la entrada estaba aquel demonio que miraba desafiante a Axel que con solo ver la apariencia y tamaño del nuevo oponente intuyo que este era más peligroso.

 **Axel:** _*Este luce diferente*_ – Se puso en posición de batalla parándose sobre sus patas traseras – ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Lord Blade:** Pero donde están mis modales, soy Lord Blade al servicio del Rey Demonio.

 **Axel:** ¿Rey Demonio? – pregunto manteniéndose serio.

 **Lord Blade:** Así es, el mismo que los quiere ver muertos a todos ustedes.

 **Axel:** La hermandad ha permanecido por años, no dejare que tú o tu rey acabe con nosotros – llevo sus hachas al frente tratando de atemorizarlo pero el demonio permanecía imperturbable.

 **Lord Blade:** Vaya veo que eres más fuerte, ojala me entretengas más que los otros maestros – mostro una siniestra sonrisa.

Dicho esto el demonio soltó debajo de sus alas un arco y unas garras de metal ensangrentadas las cuales dejaron al poni impactado ya que reconoció al instante a quienes les pertenecían esas armas.

 **Axel:** _*Razuri… Bilit*_ – miro con ira al demonio – Pagaras por esto.

 **Lord Blade:** Acaso vas a vengar a tus amigos.

 **Axel:** No, ¡HARE JUSTICIA!

El poni lanzo con una gran velocidad su hacha pero no le dio al demonio que pensó que había fallado pero la verdad es que Axel apuntaba a una de las columnas detrás de Blade, columna la cual comenzó a caer encima del demonio cuando el poni jalo la cadena de hacha aun incrustada. Sin embargo Blade salto a un lado para no quedar aplastado pero Axel no queriendo darle tregua se lanzo contra el demonio usando sus hachas para cortarlo.

 **Lord Blade:** _*Es más hábil que los demás*_

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando una cadena amarro su pata delantera inmovilizándolo lo cual aprovecho el poni para cortarle la cabeza pero el demonio se movió lo suficiente como para que el hacha dejara un ligero corte en su mejilla aunque no se salvo de un golpe con el casco delantero del poni haciéndolo retroceder y también que se liberar de la cadena en su pata.

 **Lord Blade:** Me impresionas, solo uno logro darme tanta pelea en toda mi vida – lo alago limpiándose la sangre de su mejilla – pero dejemos el calentamiento, es hora de que la batalla real comience.

Desplegando sus alas se lanzo contra el poni el cual aventó su hacha para darle a Blade pero el demonio lo atrapo con una de sus garras y con la otra garra le dejo una marca en el pecho al poni, pero no conforme con eso como aun tenía el hacha con la cadena amarrada a la pata del poni, giro con ella sobre su propio eje lanzándolo a Axel contra la pared.

 **Lord Blade:** Eso es todo lo que puede hacer un maestro – le dijo de manera burlesca.

El poni sin mencionar palabra alguna se volvió a levantar, se paro sobre sus patas traseras; con uno de sus casco agarro la cadena y comenzó a hacer girar su hacha primero en circulo de manera vertical a un costado de él, luego encima de manera horizontal y de ahí alrededor de su cuerpo con una velocidad impresionante.

 **Lord Blade:** _*Veamos que tan bueno eres*_

Axel ahora dirigió su hacha contra el demonio pero con mayor rapidez haciendo imposible para Blade atraparla en el aire.

 **Axel:** ¡NO DEJARE QUE ACABES CON NOSOTROS! AAAHHHH! – El hacha impacto directamente contra el demonio mandándolo con todo y hacha contra una columna que se derrumbo sobre su oponente – _*Ya se termino*_ – para su sorpresa la cadena amarrada en su pata se tenso – ¿¡PERO QUE!?

 **Lord Blade:** No creas que soy tan fácil de matar poni estúpido.

Jalo la cadena atrayendo al poni contra él y de un rápido movimiento puso el hacha de que le había golpeado al frente haciendo que quede incrustada en el pecho del poni que abrió grande los ojos al sentir el filo de su propia arma y ver como esta se manchaba con su sangre. El demonio teniéndolo cerca, con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acerco al oído del poni y le dijo.

 **Lord Blade:** Creíste que con eso me ibas a matar – tiro el agonizante cuerpo del poni que seguía desangrándose.

 **Demonio 3:** Señor todos los enemigos han sido eliminados – le informo uno de los soldados demonios que recién había entrado.

 **Lord Blade:** Puedes retirarte – el demonio asintiendo se fue – Oíste eso, toda tu preciada hermandad está muerta, así como pronto lo estarás tú – Vio en su pecho la herida no tan letal que le dejo marcada el hacha – esto te va a costar – se quedo unos segundos apreciando el hacha que aun seguía incrustada en el pecho de Axel – bonita hacha, me la quedare como trofeo de guerra – sin misericordia saco el hacha de un tirón.

 **Axel:** AAAAHHHH!

 **Lord Blade:** Esta con un poco de sangre pero se puede limpiar Jejeje.

 **Axel:** Maldito – murmuro ya que no quería gastar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para gritarle.

 **Lord Blade:** Ahora con ustedes fuera del mapa, mi amo podrá apoderarse de Equestria.

 **Axel:** E… eso es lo que tú crees – soltó otro murmullo.

 **Lord Blade:** Pobre, ya esta delirando, sabes pensaba matarte pero creo que dejarte morir desangrado es una mejor tortura – abrió sus alas y se fue volando dejando solo al agonizante poni.

 **Axel:** Lo siento maestro, no pude proteger el templo – le dio una mirada a la estatua que ocultaba el escondite secreto debajo de ella – _*Pero por lo menos a él si*_

Unos minutos después los demonios junto con su líder Lord Blade se retiraron al verificar que no quedaban más guerreros con vida.

 _En el escondite:_

Un poni de pelaje azul claro y crin anaranjado recién se levantaba sobándose su nuca con uno de sus cascos.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Qué paso? – Noto que estaba en un muy pequeño cuarto en el cual había una escalera – _*Qué raro lo último que recuerdo es que estaban atacándonos, luego el maestro me salvo y me pidió escóndeme, pero me negué y preferí luchar, él acepto pero luego todo se puso oscuro*…_ ¡MAESTRO!

Rápidamente el poni salió de aquel escondite moviendo la estatua desde abajo, pero una vez afuera vio que todo era un caos, las columnas destrozadas, cantidad de cortes en el piso y las paredes, el cuerpo de tres demonios muertos pero lo que le helo la sangre fue ver el cuerpo de su maestro tirado en el piso sobre un charco de sangre.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡MAESTRO!

Rápidamente el poni va a donde está el cuerpo, se arrodilla y sostiene su cabeza con las patas delanteras.

 **Axel:** Nest… qué bueno que estas bien – hablo con hilo de voz que poco a poco perdía fuerza.

 **Nest Hunter:** Porque hiso esto, teníamos que luchar juntos, yo hubiera evitado todo esto – le respondió estando entre enojado y triste.

 **Axel:** Hubieras muerto junto conmigo… Nest tu todavía no estás listo… pero quiero que sigas adelante con tu entrenamiento porque ahora tu llevaras a todos tu compañeros caídos cada vez que luches.

 **Nest Hunter:** Maestro por favor… – se aguanto las ganas de llorar.

 **Axel:** Papá – dijo confundiendo al joven poni y más cuando Axel sonrió – Cuando eras un potrillo fueron las primeras palabras que dijiste, yo estaba tan feliz y a la vez preocupado por las reglas de la hermandad.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ma… maestro – algunas lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer su rostro.

 **Axel:** Cuando los años pasaron comencé a encariñarme contigo aunque no lo demostraba, me importabas mucho, tanto que no podía soportar verte morir, aquel potrillo que crie como si fuera mi hijo y así te considero ahora, como mi hijo – sus ojos ya se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente – te quiero hijo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo también te quiero… Papá – Ya no podía aguantas mas, el dolor era muy grande y empezó a llorar sin parar viendo como Axel cerro sus ojos mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

 **Axel:** Siempre… estaré… contigo… hijo…

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el poni mientras su hijo lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en silencio, aunque este rompiendo una de las reglas poco le importaba, solo el tiempo dirá si no llega a romper otras

…

 _Castillo de los demonios:_

Del gran grupo de demonio que partieron, solo quedaron pocos con Blade a la cabeza entrando orgulloso a la sala del trono.

 **Lord Blade:** Misión cumplida mi Rey – se arrodillo frente a su rey.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): No esperaba menos de ti Blade, ahora sin ellos, conquistar Equestria será sencillo.**

 **Lord Blade:** Creo que demostré que valgo en este lugar mi Rey, no como otros – dijo eso mirando a otro demonio que tenía unos cuernos más grandes que el resto de los demonios y una armadura de color negro el cual sin mostrar alguna emoción lo mira en silencio.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Ya que cumpliste tu misión con éxito te nombro mi segundo al mando.**

 **Lord Blade:** Es todo un honor mi Rey – camino hasta llegar al lado del demonio con armadura – Pronto me vengare de la humillación que me hiciste pasar Vladimir y tendré el puesto que me quitaste – le susurro al demonio de armadura negra.

 **Vladimir:** Debes aprender a perder Blade – le respondió con seriedad para luego retirarse de la sala.

 **Lord Blade:** _*Solo espera, de alguna u otra manera buscare la forma de quitarte el puesto y vengarme de paso*_

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal gente, lamento la demora pero entre los estudios de la universidad, las tareas…

 **Steven:** No te olvides del Dota.

 **The only 95:** A si eso también, no tengo tiempo de publicar, además que escribo por computadora porque créanme si tuviera una tablet publicaría 4 capítulos por semana – Acto seguido vemos al escritor golpeando la pared - _*Maldita pobreza*_

 **Steven:** (Con una gota estilo anime) Mírale el lado positivo, lo que te falta de tiempo te sobra en imaginación, así no tendrás un vació de imaginación en el cual te quedes atrapado por meses sin escribir un capitulo como…

 **The only 95:** No digas nombres que después nos denuncian, bueno ya saben dejen su Comentario/Review, nos leemos luego.


	21. La amenaza surge

Un nuevo día comienza y con ello vemos a un poni con una katana medita en su funda y amarrada a su lomo; dicho poni estaba saliendo del Templo/Dojo pero al alejarse un par de metros de la entrada voltea para ver por última vez su hogar donde estaban todos sus compañeros y aquel poni que lo consideraba su maestro y padre.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Esto no se va a quedar así, hare que paguen por esto, hare justicia*_ – se quedo viendo el horizonte – _*Pero para ello tengo que volverme más fuerte*_

Ante dichas palabras el poni emprende rumbo a lo más profundo del bosque con una nueva meta, volverse más fuerte pero… ¿cuánto le tomara esto?  
Dentro del Dojo de los maestros se encontraba el cuerpo de Axel cubierto por una manta sin embargo a los segundos aparece un ser bípedo con una gran capa, extraños ropajes y un báculo dorado con el símbolo del ALFA Y OMEGA en la parte superior de dicho báculo.

 **?: Te espera un largo camino por recorrer mi guerrero, solo espero que puedas afrontar la verdad cuando la descubras.**

El ´´Sujeto´´ desaparece sin dejar rastro pero si nos fijamos en la estatua que ocultaba el escondite secreto, vemos que tiene la misma forma que los símbolos del báculo que portaba aquel ser bípedo.

…

Lejos de hay un pequeño pueblo con casas humildes y residentes pacíficos, se dedicaban a la cosecha y mercadería viviendo tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie y sin ninguna amenaza… o eso parecía.

 **Poni:** A cuanto el kilo de zanahorias.

 **Pegaso vendedor:** 3 bits señor – A lo lejos se escuchan unos gritos llamando la atención a todos los ponis del pueblo – ¿Que fue e…

No alcanzo a terminar la oración por que alguien lo agarro por atrás, igual que al poni comprador; y pusieron una garra cerca a sus cuellos amenazándolos con matarlos.  
Los dos se asustaron al ver el aspecto de quien los tenia capturados, pero su todo empeoro cuando varias de esas criaturas salieron de todos lados sometiendo a todos los habitantes de ese pacifico pueblo.

 **Demonio 1:** ¡ESCUCHE BIEN EQUINOS PORQUE NO SE LOS REPETIRÉ OTRA VEZ, DESDE AHORA TODOS USTEDES SON ESCLAVOS DE NUESTRO REY Y SI SE OPONEN A ESTO! – Da una señal a un demonio que tenia de rehén a un unicornio que captando el mensaje le corta el cuello y lo tira al suelo haciendo que se muera desangrado – ¡ENTENDIERON!

Los lugareños solo asintieron asustados y algunos traumatizados al ver tal acto despiadado.

 **Demonio 1:** ¡MUY BIEN AHORA A TRABAJAR!

 **Demonio 2:** Aun falta más pueblos vulnerables a los cuales conquistar.

 **Demonio 1:** Ve con un grupo de inmediato, según la información ninguno de ellos tienen guardias reales protegiéndolos.

…

 _2 semanas después:_

En un gran e imponente castillo cerca a una montaña vemos a dos alicornios sentados en sus respectivos tronos conversando tranquilamente hasta que de improviso entra un guardia estrepitosamente.

 **Guardia:** Rey Cronos, Reina Lauren – se arrodillo frente a sus reyes – tenemos noticias urgentes.

 **Rey Cronos:** Puedes levantarte guardia – dijo con una voz que imponía respeto.

Él es el Rey Cronos un alicornio de color azul oscuro y una crin de tonalidad azul más clara con una cutie mark de la luna en sus cuatro fases; es temido y respetado por todos sus súbditos ya que lo consideran el ser más poderoso de toda Equestria, la mayor parte del tiempo para serio pero eso no significa que no le importe sus súbditos, al contrario el vela por la seguridad de cada uno.

 **Reina Lauren:** Cuales son las noticias – hablo con un tono comprensivo y preocupado.

Ella es la Reina Lauren también una alicornio de color amarillo claro y una crin de color naranja pálido, su cutie mark es un sol teniendo alrededor notas musicales; siempre demuestra cariño y una actitud maternal con todos sus súbditos.

Los reyes a pesar de tener una actitud diferente, se complementa uno al otro y ambos tienen un amor tan grande como a sus súbditos.

 **Guardia:** No podemos establecer una comunicación con los pueblos más lejanos.

 **Rey Cronos:** A que te refieres – se paró de su trono al oír la noticia asustando un poco al guardia.

 **Guardia:** Que… que el soldado que hemos enviado para la revisión de los pueblos no han vuelto en días.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo alterado – los caminos son seguros debe haber un error en todo esto… – se cayó al sentir una pata apoyándose en su hombro.

 **Reina Lauren:** Cálmate cariño – le dijo su esposa regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – no actúes apresuradamente, menos así frente al guardia.

 **Rey Cronos:** De… de acuerdo – hablo más calmado – Guardia – el susodicho asintió – quiero que envíes a una docena de soldados a investigar uno de los pueblos.

 **Guardia:** ¡SI MI REY! – se inclino una última vez y se retiro de la sala del trono.

 **Rey Cronos:** Estoy cansado – se postro en su trono soltando un pesado suspiro.

 **Reina Lauren:** No has podido dormir cierto.

 **Rey Cronos:** No puedo ni estar un minuto tranquilo, siempre tengo la sensación de que tiempos difíciles se aproximan y temo no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlos.

 **Reina Lauren:** Pues lo afretaremos juntos amor – se recostó en el cuello de su esposo – acuérdate que yo siempre estoy aquí para apoyarte.

 **Rey Cronos:** Gracias – sonrió por el apoyo que le daba su esposa sin embargo volvió a ponerse serio – aunque no dejo de pensar, tú crees que todo esto se deba a ellos.

Lo que dijo el alicornio dejo pensando a la reina que se llevo una pata al mentón.

 **Reina Lauren:** No hemos sabido nada de ellos en 17 años, ni siquiera mostraron un rastro.

 **Rey Cronos:** Solo espero que no sea así, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia.

…

En lo profundo del bosque un poni parado sobre sus patas traseras se encontraba dándole cortes a un árbol con su katana practicando nuevos ataques pero en un mal ataque se tropieza cayendo de cara a la tierra jadeando de cansancio.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*No creo llegar al nivel que tenía mi maestro, ni siquiera puedo estar mucho tiempo parado*_

 _-Flashback:_

 **Axel:** Que acaso creías que ser un guerrero es fácil, déjame decirte que no lo es, eso lleva tiempo y dedicación, cuando estés listo podrás hacer cosas como estas – saca su hacha y la tira cortando la cabeza de un maniquí y como estaba ataca con una cadena a su pata la vuelve a traer deteniéndola justo en frente de él dejando al potrillo asombrado – ahora será mejor que estés listo porque de ahora en adelante seré tu maestro y así me llamaras ¡ENTENDIDO!

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Ante tal recuerdo el poni se puso serio y se volvió a parar en sus patas traseras aunque le costaba mucho.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*No me rendiré maestro, aunque me cueste varios años no me rendiré, me volveré más fuerte, más fuerte que usted o cualquier otro maestro en la historia de la hermandad, no solo para hace justicia sino también para proteger al inocente y seguir las reglas de la hermandad*_

Con la moral en alto el poni continúa con su riguroso entrenamiento auto impuesto entrenando sin cansancio hasta estar listo para enfrentar la amenaza que esta sobre Equestria.

…

Vemos a una docena de guardias, 4 unicornios, 4 ponis y 4 pegasos, todos ellos se encontraban en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo.

 **Pegaso 1:** Adelante

El grupo de equinos se quedaron anonadados al entrar al pueblo por que parecía un pueblo fantasma, desolado y semi-destruido.

 **Unicornio 1:** ¿Que paso aquí?

Pronto se dieron cuenta de un cuerpo al medio del pueblo que identificaron a la distancia como el soldado que siempre enviaban a verificar el pueblo una vez al mes, el grupo se acerco al cuerpo solo para descubrir que estaba muerto y con una gran herida en el pecho como si le hubieran arrancado una parte del pecho.

 **Unicornio 2:** Que animal salvaje pudo hacer esto.

 **Poni 1:** Dudo que se una animal salvaje, de serlo se hubiera devorado todo el cuerpo.

En eso uno de los pegasos ve una sombra que se mete por la casa.

 **Pegaso 3:** Oigan creo que vi algo que se metió dentro de una de las casas.

 **Poni 4:** Crees que sea un civil.

 **Pegaso 3:** No estoy seguro pero será mejor averiguar…

No puedo terminar de hablar porque una daga le había atravesado el ojo siendo un tiro perfecto ya que tenía un casco puesto pero no termino ahí ya que otras dagas salieron volando de las ventanas de las casas a dirección del grupo, matando a 2 ponis y un unicornio dándoles justo en los puntos críticos donde no cubría la armadura como el cuello y la nuca; también dejaron a un pegaso herido en el ala.

 **Unicornio 1:** Posición de defensa.

Los tres unicornios crearon un campo de fuerza alrededor del grupo deteniendo las dagas.

 **Unicornio 1:** Estado del grupo.

 **Poni 1:** 4 muertos y un herido.

 **Pegaso 1:** Lo siento señor no puedo volar – menciono con una daga incrustada en su al izquierda.

De pronto el ataque seso dejando al grupo tranquilo por ahora.

 **Unicornio 1:** Escuchen, no sabemos contra quien combatimos así que estén preparados para todo entendieron.

No tuvieron tiempo de responder al unicornio porque de las casas salieron tres criaturas de forma equina pero de un aspecto demoniaco, de color rojo y con una especie de brazalete de metal en sus dos patas delanteras.

 **Pegaso 1:** ¿Que son esas cosas?

 **Unicornio 1:** Sean lo que sean, deben ser inteligentes para organizar una emboscada de ese tipo.

Los demonios se acercaron lentamente al grupo que aun seguían con el campo de fuerza.

 **Poni 1:** ¿Que planean?

 **Unicornio 3:** Tranquilos, no podrán atravesar el campo de fuerza.

Los demonios al estar cerca del campo de fuerza simplemente lo tocaron con sus brazaletes haciendo que el hechizo de protección se desvaneciera.

 **Unicornio 3:** ¡¿Qué?!

Es lo único que pudo decir el unicornio antes de recibir un corte en la yugular cortesía de las garras de uno de esos demonios.

 **Poni 1:** Ataquen.

Los dos pegasos tomaron vuelo y se lanzaron en dirección a dos demonios pero ellos previendo ese tipo de ataque alzaron una de sus patas con su brazaletes los cuales soltaron varias piedras esféricas pequeñas a una gran velocidad como proyectiles aunque dichas piedras no podían matarlos ni mucho menos herirlos; sin darle importancia los pegasos avanzaron recibiendo el impacto de los proyectiles que solo era más que un ligero golpe, pero lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta es que ese no era el objetivo de los proyectiles sino su alas las cuales al recibir las pequeñas piedras hicieron desprender sus plumas perdiendo el equilibrio en el vuelo cayendo cerca de los demonios los cuales los remataron incrustándoles una daga en la cabeza.

 **Unicornio 1:** _*Esos brazaletes los hace inmune a la magia y hace que la ventaja de volar de los pegasos se valla en su contra*_ – miro al resto de su grupo que aun quedaba con vida – _*2 ponis, 2 unicornios contando conmigo y un pegaso herido, rayos tenemos la de perder*,_ tú – Señalo al pegaso herido – quiero que te vayas de una vez y le avises a los reyes de esto.

 **Pegaso 1:** Estas seguro.

 **Unicornio 1:** Completamente, además con esa ala herida solo serias un estorbo en la batalla así que ve de una vez, te cubriremos.

El pegaso se va galopando, algo que es notado por uno de los demonio que al verlo se lanza la ataque pero retrocede al casi recibir un tajo de dos espadas las cuales eran de los ponis que las sostenían con sus bocas.

 **Unicornio 1:** Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.

Ambos unicornios sostienen una espada con sus bocas ya que su magia es inútil con esos brazaletes que portan aquellas criaturas. Se lanzan al ataque junto con los ponis pero los demonios demuestran se más agiles ya que esquivan los ataques sin dificultad y aprovechando el descuido de uno de los unicornios arranca un pedazo de carne del cuello con un zarpazo matándolo en el acto y así continuaron por varios minutos hasta que solo quedo el unicornio.

 **Demonio 1:** Yo me encargo de este.

Confiado el demonio se lanzo el solo contra el unicornio al cual le costaba esquivar y atacar a la vez hasta que en una de esas cuando estaba retrocediendo se tropieza y cae de espaldas.

 **Demonio 1:** Unas últimas palabras.

 **Unicornio 1:** Ojala te pudras maldito monstruo – con su magia cogió dos espadas de los ponis muertos y atravesó el cuerpo del demonio en forma de X y cayendo contra el suelo – quien sigue – se paro y con su magia hizo levitar dos espadas pero los demonio al lanzarse al ataque solo bastó con que las espadas tocara el brazalete de los demonios para que se cancelara la magia y aprovechando que estaba indefenso con una daga cada uno atacaron ambos lados del cuello del unicornio decapitándolo.

 **Demonio 2:** Uno de ellos escapo.

 **Demonio 3:** No importa, con los esclavos trabajando en las minas tenemos material suficiente para fabricar más brazaletes.

…

Pasaron días y los reyes estaban nerviosos al no tener información sobre los soldados que enviaron hace un buen tiempo hasta que.

 **Guardia:** Reyes tenemos malas noticias – dijo un guardia entrando a la sala del trono.

.

En una sala del hospital especial para soldados vemos a los reyes esperando pacientemente a que salga el doctor, el cual no tardo mucho en salir por la gran puerta.

 **Reina Lauren: ¿** Como esta doctor? – pregunto preocupada al saber que uno de los soldado volvió herido de la misión.

 **Doctor:** Por suerte solo es un ala herida; sanara a los días, solo necesita reposo.

 **Rey Cronos:** Podríamos entrar a hablar con él – dijo impaciente por saber lo que había sucedido.

El doctor asintió y los reyes pasaron al cuarto solo para ver al soldado recostado en la camilla con un ala vendada.

 **Pegaso 1:** Reyes es un honor.

 **Rey Cronos:** Que fue lo que paso, ¿Y el resto del grupo?

El pegaso bajo la cabeza apenado para luego ver a los reyes, no le gustaba ser el que trajera las malas noticias.

 **Pegaso 1:** Se los voy a contar, pero créanme que no les gustara.

.

 _Sala del trono de los Reyes:_

Vemos a un alicornio caminando de un lugar a otro con una gran preocupación que se notaba en su rostro mientras la reina lo miraba pensando en que decirle.

 **Rey Cronos:** Mis peores miedos se han confirmado, eso explicaría su larga ausencia.

 **Reina Lauren:** Debes calmarte querido, nada ganaras poniéndote nervioso.

 **Rey Cronos:** Tu sabes vas que nadie de lo que ellos son capaces – soltó alterado – Y ahora con esos dichosos brazaletes tienen ventaja sobre nuestros soldados unicornios y pegasos.

 **Reina Lauren:** Escucha amor – con sus cascos sostuvo el rostro del rey – debes serenarte, si solo te alteras pensaras más en el problema que en una solución.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¿Y tú tiene una solución? – pregunto con una cara de molestia.

 **Reina Lauren:** Proteger aun los pueblos, enviar a nuestros soldados y ahora con la información que tenemos de esos brazaletes podemos cambiar su entrenamiento y planear otro tipo de estrategia.

 **Rey Cronos:** Creí que no te gustaba la violencia ni la guerra – le dijo con un poco de burla.

 **Reina Lauren:** Lo sé, pero cuando se trata de defender a nuestros súbditos estoy dispuesta a todo – hablo firmemente ya que ella era capaz de hacer todo con tal de proteger a sus ponys.

 **Rey Cronos:** Jejeje esa es la chica de la cual me enamore – le abrazo amorosamente causándole un sonrojo a su esposa que también le correspondió el abrazo – Pero aun tengo una duda.

 **Reina Lauren:** ¿Cuál?

 **Rey Cronos:** La Hermandad – ante dichas palabras la alicornio abrió muy grande los ojos y deshizo el abrazo – se supone que ellos son los primeros en actuar cuando se presentan peligros como estos.

 **Reina Lauren:** Tienes razón, me pregunto por qué no actuaron en todo este tiempo.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¡Guardia! – El nombrado entro a la sala del trono – Quiero que vayas y reúnas a los mejores rastreadores.

 **Guardia:** Que quiere que les pida que busque Rey.

 **Rey Cronos:** Quiero que ubiquen el lugar donde está la hermandad.

 **Guardia:** Pe… pero señor usted sabe más que nadie que ese lugar es casi imposible de encontrar y si lo llegamos a encontrar nos llevara mucho tiempo.

 **Rey Cronos:** Es importante encontrarlo, con ellos podremos detener la masacre que se puede producir en Equestria, ahora ve de una vez.

El guardia sale a toda prisa a buscar a los rastreadores.

 **Reina Lauren:** Espero que los encuentren pronto.

 **Rey Cronos:** Yo también, solo ellos pueden detener todo esto.

Después decir esas palabras cambiamos de escena donde esta Nest parado sobre sus patas traseras, sosteniendo su katana, costándole respirar y con muchos rasguños en su cuerpo mientras que a su alrededor podemos ver varios árboles y piedras con marcas hechas con la katana.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Honestidad, sin lazos emocionales, proteger al inocente*_ – se puso en posición de ataque – _*Jamás buscar venganza*_ – con ese último pensamiento se lanzo de nuevo al ataque contra un árbol.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que cuentan lectores, aquí su escritor favorito.

 **Steven:** (Cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda al escritor)

 **The only 95:** Y a ti que te pasa.

 **Steven:** (Encarando al escritor molesto) Me pasa que todavía no terminas el fic y ya estás haciendo otro nuevo.

 **The only 95:** Si te refieres al otro fic, ya te dije que es una idea que tengo, si a los lectores les gusta lo continuare, además no dejare este fic.

 **Steven:** Más te vale.

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya saben dejen su dejen su Comentario/Review a y también tengo una nueva historia que nada tiene que ver con esta, se llama **My Little Galge** que es un Crossover de [MLP - The World God Only Knows], pásense a leerlo y si les gusta dejen un comentario ya que quiero saber si les interesa para seguir escribiéndolo, al fin y al cabo todo depende de ustedes, bueno me despido. Adiós.


	22. El ultimo de la Hermandad

Cuatro años han pasado desde que los demonios tomaron el primer pueblo; cuatro largos y duros años para el reino de los reyes alicornios los cuales tuvieron que dar cobijo a los refugiados de los ataques en Canterlot, lamentablemente en ese lugar no había suficiente espacio para toda la población equestres y eso que le pidieron a los pegasos que movieran su ciudad Cloudsdale cerca a su castillo para proteger y dar cobijo a los pegasos, aun así habían equestres viviendo en pueblos cercanos como Manehattan, Appleloosa, Dodge Junction y Ponyville entre otras; tuvieron que enviar soldados a cuidar dichas ciudades o pueblos ya que poco a poco perdían los pueblos más lejanos y aunque los soldados en esos cuatro años se especializaron para pelear contra los demonios, se necesitaban como mínimo 4 para acabar a uno.

Los reyes aun no perdían las esperanzas que sus rastreadores encontraran el lugar donde estaba la Hermandad ya que con ellos podrían detener todo esto, lo que no sabían era que pronto se enterarían de la cruda verdad.

En el bosque:

Uno de los rastreadores el cual era un pegaso andaba por el bosque cumpliendo la misión que les mando su Rey hace 4 años.

 **Rastreador:** _*Aun sin éxito, nadie ha encontrado nada, esto es inútil tal vez deberíamos volver y prepararnos para combatir con los demoni…_ – tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato de toda la maleza frente a él con la cual termino chocando – AU! – Se llevo un casco a la cabeza – parece como si me hubiera golpeado con algo solido – comenzó a quitar toda la maleza y descubrió una gran puerta de madera haciendo sonreír al pegaso – por fin lo encontramos, ojala me atiendan rápido

Comenzó a tocar la puerta pero nadie le respondía así que volvió a tocar pero con el mismo resultado, hasta que de un empujón la puerta se abrió, con cuidado él entro.

 **Rastreador:** Hola… ¿hay alguien? – Se fijo que la entrada de la puerta estaba vacía así que se adentro más al Templo/Dojo – Lo siento por entrar de esta manera pero es urgente necesitamos su ayu… da.

El rastreador entro hasta llegar al patio donde encontró varios cuerpos en descomposición de pegasos y unicornio, también de algunos demonios. Asustado corrió por todas partes del lugar esperando encontrar alguna señal de vida pero lamentablemente todos estaban muertos, incluso encontró cuerpos de jóvenes estudiantes asesinados en sus cuartos, parece que los mataron mientras dormían.

 **Rastreador:** No… tengo que avisarle inmediatamente a los reyes – Se fue trotando ya que si volaba lo podían detectar fácilmente los demonios.

…

Ponyville, un pueblo pintoresco y alegre igual que sus habitantes, desde que los reyes dieron la orden de alerta sobre los demonios a este pueblo se ha mandado más de una docena de soldados a protegerlo aunque no se presento ningún tipo de amenaza contra el pueblo hasta ahora.

A las afueras del pueblo vemos un grupo de seis demonio observándolo a la distancia.

 **Demonio 1:** Tienen muchos soldados protegiéndolo, no le veo la importancia, parece un pueblo común y corriente.

 **Demonio 2:** Es porque está cerca al castillo de los reyes – le respondió uno de mala gana.

 **Demonio 1:** Ya veo.

 **Demonio 4:** No se olviden de lo que dijo nuestro Rey.

 **Demonio 2:** Te refieres que hay que dejar vivos a los soldados.

 **Demonio 3: ¿** No sería mejor matarlos? – Pregunto uno al no entender porque dejar vivos a los ponys soldados.

 **Demonio 4:** No, ellos al tener más fuerza duraran más en trabajar en la minas y llevando cargas pesadas hasta que no puedan más y desecharlos.

 **Demonio 6:** Hay que ir de una vez.

 **Demonio 5:** Esto será fácil.

Los seis demonios avanzaron en dirección al pueblo el cual no tenía idea del peligro que corría en este momento.

…

 _Castillo de los reyes alicornios:_

Vemos que en la sala del trono hay una enorme mesa con un mapa de toda Equestria con algunas X marcadas en ciertos lugares; en dicha mesa se encontraban los reyes y los capitanes de cada raza.

 **C. Poni:** Y como vera hemos perdido Appleloosa y con ello una gran fuente de alimento, en ese lugar estaban las cosechas de manazas – dijo el capitán de los terrestres.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¿Y como están los otros pueblos o ciudades? – pregunto angustiado al enterarse de la caída de otra ciudad pero su preocupación recaía en los que vivían ahí.

 **C. Unicornio:** Manehattan está siendo asediada constantemente por esos demonios, por suerte nuestro soldados han logrado soportar pero no creo que duremos mucho – aporto el capitán de los unicornios.

 **C. Pegaso:** En Dodge Junction se han reportado avistamientos de esos demonios pero no ha habido ningún ataque, por lo visto están haciendo un reconocimiento del lugar – le dijo a su rey de lo que sus soldados pegasos le reportaron durante una de sus guardias volando alrededor de la ciudad.

 **Rey Cronos:** Esto es malo, no podemos aguantar más, nos superan en número y fuerza.

 **C. Unicornio:** Solo podemos contenerlos más no detenerlos mi Rey.

La reina noto como el rostro de su esposo reflejaba miedo, preocupación, ira, desesperación y estrés así que se acerco al alicornio y les dio una mirada a los capitanes.

 **Reina Lauren:** Pueden darnos un minuto a solas capitanes – los capitanes asintieron y se retiraron de la sala – se que hallaremos una solución a todo esto.

 **Rey Cronos:** Si, yo mismo iré a donde está su Rey – dijo mientras fruncía el seño.

 **Reina Lauren:** ¡Estás loco, es un suicidio aun si vas con los soldados!

 **Rey Cronos:** Iré solo, si voy con los soldados dejare desprotegido este lugar.

 **Reina Lauren:** Sabes que no podrás ganar, si vas solo te atacara con todo su ejército, además tienen esas cosas que anulan la magia – el alicornio golpeo con fuerza el piso creando algunas rajaduras.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¡NO TENGO OTRA OPCIÓN, CADA DÍA QUE PASA MUEREN MÁS DE MIS SOLDADOS Y AVANZAN EL ENEMIGO PERO LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NO SE QUE HACEN CON LOS RESIDENTE DE LOS PUEBLOS, COMO ME PUEDO CONSIDERAR UN BUEN REY SI YO ESTOY AQUÍ SENTADO Y TODOS ELLOS ALLÁ AFUERA SUFRIENDO!

 **Reina Lauren:** ¡Y CREES QUE A MÍ NO ME DUELE TODO ESTO, PERO QUE VAS A GANAR CON IR A MORIR ALLÁ, TUS SÚBDITOS TE NECESITAN, TUS SOLDADOS TE NECESITAN… YO TE NECESITO! – rompió en llanto la alicornio que no podía soportar que también perdiera a su esposo.

El Rey se sintió como un grandísimo idiota por hacer llorar a su esposa, se olvido por completo que todo lo que estaba pasando también le afectaba a ella. La abrazo con cariño cubriéndola con sus alas.

 **Rey Cronos:** Lo siento…

 **Reina Lauren:** Solo no te vayas – murmuro entre lágrimas – si te pierdo a ti yo ya no tengo nada porque vivir.

 **Rey Cronos:** Igual yo – le respondió aferrándose más en el abrazo.

 **Reina Lauren:** Además, aun tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con todo esto.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¿Cómo?

Antes de que la Reina le responda entraron unos guardias a la sala.

 **Guardia:** Reyes, uno de los rastreadores los encontró.

Ante dichas palabras los reyes se llenaron de dicha diciéndole al guardia que deje entrar al rastreado; el guardia hiso caso y lo dejo entrar pero al momento que los reyes vieron la cara de pésame del rastreador cambiaron sus sonrisas por una mirada de preocupación.

 **Rastreador:** … Creo que deben saber la verdad.

El pegaso estuvo contando todo lo que encontró en el Templo/Dojo, los cadáveres tanto los de la hermandad como los de los demonios, todo sin omitir ningún detalle y cuando termino los reyes le agradecieron y le pidieron que se retirara.

 **Rey Cronos:** Ellos sabían desde un principio – se desplomo en su trono con una mirada perdida – sabían que la hermandad era una amenaza, por eso los eliminaron primero, solo nos queda aguantar lo más que podamos.

Tanto el rey y la reina perdieron las esperanzas de salvar a su reino de los demonios.

…

En la plaza de Ponyville todos sus habitantes estaban ocultos en sus casas y observando por la ventana a varios soldados tirados en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros muy cansados para ponerse de pie y entre ellos un poni que pese a todo seguía firme frente a seis demonios quienes sin problemas vencieron al resto de sus compañeros.

 **Demonio 1:** Vaya, vaya – con una sonrisa burlona se quedo viendo al último poni soldado en pie – miren lo que tenemos aquí, al parecer tiene una gran voluntad.

 **Poni soldado:** No… dejare… que lastimen… a los civiles – menciono entre jadeos.

Uno de los demonios arremete contra él, tirandolo contra el suelo y poniendo una de sus garras encima de su cabeza.

 **Demonio 2:** ¡ESCUCHEN EQUINOS, SUS VIDAS LES PERTENECEN A NUESTRO REY, PRONTO TODA EQUESTRIA SE POSTRARA ANTE ÉL! – Los pobladores comenzaron a abrazar a los potrillos para calmarlos porque estaban llorando del miedo – ¡Y SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES SE OPONE A NUESTRO REY! – Se quedo viendo al poni que tenía sometido – Que él sirva de ejemplo.

El demonio comenzó a presionar la cabeza del poni contra el suelo mientras este gritaba de dolor, sus compañeros que estaban consientes solo podían mirar con impotencia como lo iban a matar y los aterrados pobladores desviaban la mirada o evitaban que los más pequeños presenciaran aquel asesinato.

El destino de aquel poni soldado ya estaba a punto de ser sellado mas una rápida sombra paso por el lado del demonio hasta alejarse un par de metros de ahí, lo siguiente que vieron es que la cabeza del demonio cayó al suelo rodando lejos de su cuerpo el cual también cayo salvando al soldado de una muerte segura.

 **Demonios:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

Cuando vieron decapitado a uno de los suyos tan rápido que ni ellos lo vieron venir, dirigieron su vista hacia la misteriosa silueta que vieron pasar dándose cuenta que era un poni que les estaba dando la espalda, de pelo azul claro con crin de color anaranjado y una cutie mark de una Katana, dicho poni que estaba parado en sus ¿Patas traseras?, con una katana la cual estaba enfundando.

 **Demonio 1:** ¿Quien rayos eres?

Aquel poni aun parado dio media vuelta y los miro fríamente provocándoles un estremecimiento a los cinco demonios, pero se recompusieron rápidamente.

 **Demonio 3:** No creas que por matar a uno de nosotros mientras estaba distraído significa que te vamos a tener miedo - El poni los siguió observando seriamente enojando al demonio – ahora veras.

El demonio se lanzo contra el poni pero en un movimiento rápido el poni desenfundo su katana y le hizo un corte horizontal por un lado del cuerpo del demonio matándolo instantáneamente dejando boquiabiertos a los pobladores que veían desde la seguridad de sus hogares, sorprendiendo a los soldados que aun seguían consientes los cuales entre ellos estaba el poni que salvo y asustando al resto de los demonios.

 **Demonio 1:** Este sujeto es más hábil que los soldados – hablo lo suficientemente bajo a su grupo – hay que atacarlo en grupo.

El resto de demonios apoyo la idea, se pusieron alrededor del misterioso poni y de pronto todos ellos se abalanzaron contra el poni tratando de darle un zarpazo o atravesarlo con su cuernos pero él los eludía sin dificultad aun siendo cuatro contra uno.

 **Demonio 1:** _*Ese sujeto, es imposible que alguien nos supere*_

Cuando los cuatro demonios atacaron a la vez en el lugar donde él estaba, dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de sus atacantes.

 **¿?:** … mi turno.

Corrió con su dos patas y su katana desenfundada contra los demonios que reaccionaron y se elevaron pero uno no reacciono rápido y recibió un corte profundo de la katana; dos de sus compañeros que vieron esto no dudaron en lazarse en picada contra el poni pero no esperaron que el poni diera un corte al aire creando una onda expansiva que corto a la mitad a uno de los demonios y el otro al esquivar el ataque no se dio cuenta que el poni dio un gran salto quedando frente a él que termino acabándolo con otro corte de su katana.

 **Demonio 1:** ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto un poco temeroso el ultimo demonio que quedaba.

 **¿?:** Creyeron que acabaron con toda la hermandad – El demonio abrió grande sus ojos, para él era imposible, acabaron con todos ellos, incluso inspeccionaron el lugar – ¡YO SOY NEST HUNTER, EL ULTIMO DE LA HERMANDAD!

 **Demonio 1:** No por mucho.

El demonio comenzó a atacar a Nest pero el esquivaba sin esfuerzo hasta que en una de esas él poni se posiciono atrás del demonio.

 **Nest Hunter:** Acabare con todos y cada uno de ustedes, **_OCTACORTE!_** – Con su katana dio ocho cortes tan rápido que pareciera que solo fue uno dejando al demonio hecho pedazos los cuales quedaron regados en el suelo.

Una vez acabado con los demonios sacudió su katana para quitar la sangre y la guardo de nuevo en su funda para después volver a una posición normal en cuatro patas y retirarse del pueblo con dirección al bosque.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Es hora de que esos monstruos paguen caro por todo lo que hicieron*_

Unos minutos después de que se retiro Nest todos los habitantes del pueblo aun temerosos salieron a ayudar a los soldados.

 **Poni civil:** Te llevaremos al hospital – ayudo a levantarse al soldado – hay que ir con cuidado.

 **Poni soldado:** Gracias. _*El ultimo de la hermandad, tengo que avisarle a los reyes*_ – puso una mueca de dolor – _*Una vez que me recupere*_

…

En la sala del castillo del Rey demonio vemos a sus dos manos derechas frente a él.

 **Lord Blade:** Para que nos mando a llamar mi Rey.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Lord Blade, Vladimir como verán ya estamos a unos días de que caigan las principales ciudades de eso equinos.**

 **Lord Blade:** Si, nos enteramos que los únicos que faltan son Manehattan, Dodge Junction y Ponyville.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Manehattan aunque esta siempre protegida, poco a poco logramos avanzar; Dodge Junction aun no lo hemos atacado, primero están haciendo un reconocimiento del lugar y Ponyville digamos que ya debe haber sido conquistada, seis demonios para más de una docena de soldados serán suficiente.**

 **Vladimir:** No entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con que nos haiga llamado – pregunto con una gran seriedad y hasta frialdad.

El rey de esas criaturas no hizo nada más que esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Porque planeo un ataque masivo al castillo de los reyes alicornios o la ciudad de Canterlot como ellos la conocen –** Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el plan de su Rey – **Y planeo escoger a uno de los dos para que comande a todo mi ejercito y mate personalmente a los reyes.**

 **Lord Blade:** Yo iré – dijo firmemente dando un paso al frente – incluso le traeré la cabeza de los reyes en bandeja de plata mi Rey.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Suena tentador, pero yo tomare la decisión, el ataque se iniciara una vez que su ejecito haya disminuido o logremos conquistar las tierras que faltan.**

 **Lord Blade:** Con todo el respeto mi Rey, fui YO el que le sirvió durante años, fui YO el que lo ayudo a tomar el trono y fui YO el que acabo con toda la Hermandad – Miro fijamente al demonio llamado Vladimir – él no ha hecho nada productivo desde que comenzamos la invasión hace cuatro años.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Tengo en cuenta todos tus aportes Blade pero mi decisión está por encima de todo.**

 **Lord Blade:** P… pero.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Acaso estas cuestionando a tu Rey –** su voz resonó por toda la sala, Blade agacho la cabeza.

 **Lord Blade:** No.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Pueden retirarse.**

Los dos demonios salieron de la sala de trono hasta estar en los pasadizos del castillo.

 **Lord Blade:** No creas que podrás quitarme esto – le dedico una mirada de desprecio al otro demonio – lo merezco más que tu escoria.

 **Vladimir:** … Lo que tu digas no me interesa en absoluto – se fue por uno de los pasadizos alejándose de Blade.

 **Lord Blade:** Maldito, cuando sea tu superior voy a disfrutar matándote lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hola que tal queridos lectores, lamento la demora pero los trabajos que me dejan en la universidad consumen todo mi tiempo, aparte solo he dormido 5 horas en cada día de esta semana, ósea que mientras ustedes estén leyendo esto voy a estar dormido por todo un día.

 **Steven:** Vas a invernar.

 **The only 95:** Algo por el estilo además que hace un frío Brrrrrr.

 **Steven:** (Activando sus poderes) Yo no siento frío.

 **The only 95:** Como me hubiera gustado darte otro poder, pero bueno ya saben dejen su Comentario/Review (Enserio dejen aunque sea algo T.T quiero saber su opinión), nos leemos luego.


	23. Haciéndose conocido

_Manehattan:_

Vemos a una parte de la ciudad hecha ruinas y otra parte aun en buen estado separadas por una muralla improvisada con piedras y resguardada por soldados de las tres razas; por lo visto han perdido la mitad de la ciudad entre combate y combate. A pesar de los refuerzos que envían algunos ya dan por perdida la batalla.

Protegiendo la muralla vemos a 4 ponis, 8 pegasos y 7 unicornios, todos ellos esperando la próxima oleada del enemigo, en eso divisan a una familia de unicornios conformado por 2 adultos y un potrillo galopando en dirección de la muralla.

 **Padre unicornio:** ¡AYUDA!

Los guardias estaban a punto de ayudar a la familia pero detrás de la familia los venían siguiendo un gran grupo de demonios los cuales fácilmente se podía decir que eran más de 40.

 **Soldado Unicornio:** ¡POSICIÓN DEFENSIVA, PROTEJAN A LOS CIVILES!

Conociendo bien esos brazaletes que tienen los demonios que anulan la magia, los unicornios levitaban las rocas grandes y las lanzaban contra ellos o usaban su magia para usar los arcos con flechas comunes, los pegasos también usaban arcos con flechas pero volaban casi al ras del suelo para evitar las piedras que lanzaban esos brazaletes o junto con los ponis usaban sus patas traseras para patear piedras de un menor tamaño como si fueran cañones contra los demonios.

La defensa del grupo de soldados equinos aunque efectiva solo logro eliminar a un total de 7 demonios y cuando vieron que el resto se acercaba a la familia se lanzaron al ataque, los unicornios con arcos y los pegasos combatiendo con espadas en sus hocicos en tierra como los ponis, en medio de toda la pelea la familia se había separado.

 **Padre unicornio:** ¡Hijo donde estas!

 **Potrillo unicornio:** ¡Aquí papi!

El padre vio a su hijo a lo lejos pero luego puso una cara de espanto cuando uno de esos demonios se lanzo contra el potrillo.

 **Padre unicornio:** ¡Cuidado!

A escasos centímetro de matar al potrillo el demonio recibe un flechazo en medio de los ojos cortesía de un soldado unicornio que tomo al potrillo y le entrego a su padre.

 **Soldado Unicornio:** Su esposa esta por aquí sígame.

El padre y el hijo siguieron al soldado hasta donde su esposa que estaba siendo resguardada por otros de los soldados.

 **Madre unicornio:** Cariño, hijo me alegro que estén bien – menciono alegre la madre dando un gran abrazo a ambos.

Pero la alegría no duro mucho ya que los soldados que los cuidaban habían formado un círculo alrededor de la familia siendo 2 ponis, 1 pegaso y 3 unicornios pero eran un escaso número si se los comparaba con los demonios que los tenían rodeados.

De entre los demonios uno avanzo delante del grupo.

 **Demonio:** Sera mejor que se rindan y acepten a servir de esclavos para nuestro Rey, claro a menos que… – señalo algunos cuerpos de los soldados que mataron – quieran acompañarlos al otro mundo.

Superados en número y con una familia que proteger, los demonios tenían las de ganar.

 **Soldado Unicornio:** _*No puedo dejar que ellos mueran, pero no hay salida, que les puedo decir, que no saldrán vivos de esta, rayos*_ – El soldado estaba debatiéndose entre rendirse o seguir peleando pero ve que tanto la madre y el padre asienten para luego abrazar con todo el amor del mundo a su pequeño – ¡Preferimos morir luchando antes de ser los esclavos de un tirano!

 **Demonio:** Ustedes escogieron, MATENL…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque una onda con la forma de un corte cayó encima de los demonios matando a algunos y haciendo volar a otros.

 **Demonio:** ¡¿Pero qué?! – Divisa desde una gran altura como cae un poni con una katana en su pata delantera y cuando este llega al suelo se para en sus patas traseras y comienza a correr en dirección a los demonios que aun seguían con vida – ¡Mátenlo!

El poni esquiva con mucha facilidad los ataques de los demonios mientras reparte cortes con su katana con una destreza impresionante y unos reflejos muy veloces tanto así que uno de los demonios que quiso atacarlo por la espalda fue atravesado por su katana como si nada.

 **Demonio:** _*¿Quién es ese sujeto?*_ – seis demonios se lanzan en frente del poni solo para que este grite **_Octacorte!_** y todos los demonios queden hechos pedazos en el suelo – _*No voy a poder contra él, tengo que avisarle al rey de esto*_ – dicho esto el demonio se escabulle sin ser visto y emprende vuelo en dirección al castillo del Rey Demonio.

Una vez que acabo el poni enfunda su katana y vuelve a ponerse en cuatro patas para luego galopar en dirección al bosque hacia su siguiente objetivo dejando una masacre de cuerpos de demonios y a unos soldados sorprendidos por dicho espectáculo sangriento mientras que los padres le tapaban los ojos al potrillo para no ver todo el suelo teñido de color carmesí.

 **Soldado Unicornio:** _*¿Quién es ese sujeto?*_

 _…_

 _Castillo del Rey Demonio:_

Estaba el Rey como siempre sentado en su trono esperando noticias de la conquista de Manehattan ya que arto de la demora en esa ciudad mando un buen y numeroso grupo de sus demonios para que la conquisten, pero pronto se enteraría del suceso cuando un cansado demonio entro a su sala.

 **Demonio:** Mi Rey – se inclino mostrando reverencia.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio):** **Valla, eres tú, me sorprende que hayan vuelto tan pronto, supongo que al fin logramos tomar esa ciudad.**

 **Demonio:** Rey… la verdad es que…

…

 _Castillo de los reyes Alicornios (Canterlot):_

Los reyes estaban nerviosos, no habían recibido noticias de Ponyville ni de Manehattan últimamente y ya están pensando que habían sido conquistados por los demonios, algo que de por sí ya los preocupaba a ambos.

 **Guardia:** Rey Cronos, Reina Lauren – entro un guardia – han venido a hablar urgentemente con usted un soldado poni de Ponyville y un soldado unicornio de Manehattan.

 **Rey Cronos:** Diles que pasen – El guardia se retiro y entraron los nombrados aunque sucios y con uno que otro rasguño en sus cuerpos y armaduras – Díganme que es lo que tienen que hablarnos que es muy importante – el primero en tomar la palabra fue un el poni terrestre.

 **Poni soldado:** Hace no mucho un grupo conformado por seis demonios atacaron Ponyville y no pudimos hacer nada contra ellos – los reyes ya intuían lo que venía, como que él fue el único sobreviviente, ya que no había suficientes soldados para enfrentar a seis demonios pero cambiaron de parecer cuando el soldado mostro una gran sonrisa – pero cuando creímos que no había esperanza un guerrero poni con una katana y que se paraba sobre sus patas traseras acabo con ellos como si nada y se fue en dirección al bosque, no pudimos agradecerle ya que no podíamos pararnos y los aldeanos lo llamaron  EL CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS.

Antes de que los reyes hablasen el unicornio dio un paso al frente hablo.

 **Soldado Unicornio:** En Manehattan un grupo de más de 40 demonios ataco la ciudad mientras perseguían a una familia la cual protegimos pero terminamos perdiendo más de la mitad de nuestros compañeros y siendo rodeados por los demonios – esta vez los reyes estaban seguros que habían perdido dicha ciudad porque era imposible que sus soldados logren detenerlos – Pero de pronto apareció él que con su katana y parándose sobre sus patas traseras acabo con todos y cada uno de los demonios, pude ver su destreza con esa katana, su agilidad, su valor al enfrentarse a todos esos monstruos y como lo que dijo mi compañero poni aquí al lado, no dudo que sea el mismo sujeto que los ayudo a ellos, aunque no pudimos decir nada ya que nos quedamos estupefactos solo puedo decir que hace honor al título que le dieron los aldeanos de Ponyville.

Los reyes estaban estupefactos con lo que dijeron sus soldados aunque cualquiera diría que es una mentira que un simple poni derrote a un ejército de esos demonios estaban seguros que sus soldados nunca les mentirían.

 **Reina Lauren:** ¿Y quién es él?

 **Poni soldado:** El dijo que se llamaba Nest Hunter, El ultimo de la Hermandad.

El ultimo de la hermandad, esas palabras quedaron rondando por la cabeza de los reyes, acaso era posible que hubiera un sobreviviente de ese clan y por lo visto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a un gran número de demonios, algo dentro de ambos reyes que creyeron muerto, revivió, la Esperanza.

 **Rey Cronos:** Y que están esperando soldados – se paró de su trono y con un gran animo hablo – traigan al guerrero de una vez, con el podremos detener la guerra, vayan y pasen la voz a todos los demás soldados que tenemos a un aliado y no es nada más ni nada menos que un miembro de la hermandad, no, ¡EL ULTIMO MIEMBRO DE LA HERMANDA NEST HUNTER!

Los soldados dando un saludo militar salieron galopando de la sala de trono a correr la voz de EL ULTIMO MIEMBRO DE LA HERMANDA/EL CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS, Nest Hunter.

 **Reina Lauren:** Te dije que pronto iba a solucionarse el problema – vio a su esposo con una sonrisa.

 **Rey Cronos:** Nunca más dudare de ti cariño, ahora hay que encontrar al gran guerrero, él puede detener esto y sé que lo hará.

…

 _Castillo del Rey Demonio:_

Vemos al Rey que por lo visto parecía muy enojado ya que apretaba con sus garras el trono donde estaba sentado dejándole unas profundas marcas. En ese momento entran Lord Blade y Vladimir.

 **Lord Blade:** Nos mando a llamar mi Rey.

Un aura roja oscura cubre a Blade haciendo flotar hasta estar al frente de su Rey el cual teniéndolo cerca agarro su cuello ejerciendo presión.

 **Lord Blade:** Ghar… Rey… que le pasa… Ghar – dijo mientras era ahorcado.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio):** ¡ **Y TODAVÍA TIENES EL DESCARO PARA DECÍRMELO, TE PEDÍ QUE HICIERAS UN TRABAJO, UN MISERABLE TRABAJO Y NI ESO PUDISTE HACER!** – hizo más presión en su agarre.

 **Lord Blade:** Ghar… no entiendo… a lo que se… refiere.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¡LA HERMANDAD!, ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAN TODOS MUERTOS, QUE TÚ MISMO LOS MATASTE PERO ¡NO!** – Se podía ver la ira en sus ojos – **UNO SOBREVIVIÓ Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ES UNA GRAN AMENAZA, MATA A MIS DEMONIOS COMO SI NADA** – Arroja a Blade al suelo mientras Vladimir mira la escena sin cambiar su rostro serio y sin importarle la vida del otro demonio – **Que tienes que decir en tu defensa** – Blade trato de recuperar el aliento antes de responder.

 **Lord Blade:** Yo… junto con todos los demonios revisamos en templo y no encontramos más señales de vida. De seguro es un soldado bien entrenado.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): IDIOTA, no es un soldado, este era un poni que se paraba sobre sus patas traseras y portaba una katana** – A Blade se le vino a la mente aquel maestro poni que enfrento y que también se paraba sobre sus patas traseras.

 **Lord Blade:** Déjeme compensar mi error mi Rey, yo mismo lo matare y…

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¡CÁLLATE!, ya has empeorado bastante las cosas como para darte esa tardea.**

 **Lord Blade:** Y… quien va a matarlo.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio):** **Alguien mejor que tú** – con una siniestra sonrisa vio al demonio al lado de Blade – **¡VLADIMIR!** – El mencionado fijo su vista en el Rey Demonio para luego pronunciar un seco ´´Si´´ – **Tu tendrás la tarea de matar a ese tal guerrero y quiero que lo hagas ahora, solo espero** – Mirando a Blade – **que no me decepciones** – Vladimir simplemente asintió – **Pueden retirarse los dos.**

Ambos se retiraron de la sala para terminar en los pasadizos donde Vladimir se fue en dirección a su cuarto mientras Blade con una garra sobándose su cuello lo veía irse.

 **Lord Blade:** _*Ojala lo mate ese guerrero*_

Vemos un cuarto un poco oscuro con una cama, varias cosas llenas de polvo, una fotografía la cual no podemos ver bien al costado de la cama en una repisa y un maniquí que llevaba una armadura negra. En ese cuarto entro el demonio nombrado Vladimir que se quedo viendo la armadura.

 **Vladimir:** _*Esperaba usarla contra él, pero si quiero ganarme su confianza tengo que seguir vivo* –_ Comienza a ponerse la armadura negra que en mucho tiempo no había usado y cuando termina de ponerse se queda mirando la fotografía que estaba en la repisa la cual la toma para admirarla un poco más mientras unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos y comienza a escuchar la voz de una niña [ _Vamos Vladimir hay que jugar – Siempre estas cuidándome por eso te quiero – Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre]_ – _*Te juro que vengare tu muerte, no importa si eso me cuesta la vida*_ – dejo la fotografía en la repisa y se retiro de su cuarto cerrado la puerta.

…

 _Appleloosa:_

El pueblo donde cultivan manzanas y otros tipos de alimentos que provén a todas las ciudades, también esta conquistada por los demonios o eso piensan mientras algunos ponis, pegasos y unicornios de todas la edades y sexos que portaban cadenas veían asombrados como un poni con una katana y parado sobre sus patas traseras estaba matando a todos los demonios los cuales a pesar de atacar en grupo para el guerrero no significaba nada, si hace algunos momentos alguien hubiera dicho que los liberarían lo creerían loco pero ahora frente a ellos estaba su libertador que una vez acabado con los demonios con una destreza impresionante corto las cadenas de los esclavos los cuales gritaban de júbilo pero al voltear para agradecer al poni este se había ido sin dejar rastros, claro que alguien si vio a donde se había ido y lo siguió sin que los demás pobladores lo vean.

 _En el bosque:_

Nest caminaba como si nada mientras una pequeña sombra entre los arbustos lo seguía pensando que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero lo que no sabía es que Nest lo había detectado desde que se fue del pueblo, aunque no sabía quién era estaba seguro que no representaba una amenaza así que le siguió el juego a quien quiera que sea pero ya se estaba hartando de que no se muestre.

 **Nest Hunter:** Muy bien, quien quiera que seas sal de una vez o atacare a la cuenta de tres – Obviamente no iba a atacar, solo era un método para que salga – uno… dos…

 **¿?:** Ya salí, no me haga daño – salió una pequeña figura de entre los arbustos.

Frente a él estaba un potrillo terrestre de unos 10 años de pelaje color mostaza y una crin verde pasto, no tenia cutie mark pero lo más resaltante es que tenía una marca roja producto de un latigazo en su lomo, haciendo que nuestro guerrero lo reconociera al instante.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ah, eres tú.

Antes de llegar al pueblo de Appleloosa un pegaso anciano que estaba llevando cubetas de agua se había tropezado tirando toda el agua; uno de los demonios al verlo en el suelo saco un látigo para castigar al anciano pegaso pero cuando estaba por recibir el golpe un potrillo se puso en medio recibiendo el latigazo el cual le dejo una marca en su lomo, cuando el demonio le ordeno que se quitara el potrillo estoico se quedo en su lugar protegiendo al anciano y asustando a los mayores por el castigo que puede recibir. Cuando el demonio estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo Nest apareció cortando el látigo y atravesando al demonio con su katana comenzando así la masacre.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Cómo te llamas y que quieres? – pregunto seriamente al potrillo que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

 **¿?:** Yo… soy Brave Heart y quiero… ¡QUIERO QUE ME ENTRENES!

El bosque se sumió en un silencio profundo, el potrillo estaba esperando que el guerrero le hable mientras los nervios le carcomían.

 **Nest Hunter:** Esto es peligroso niño – le dio la espalda – será mejor que vayas con tus padres o tus familiares, deben estar preocupados.

 **Brave Heart:** Yo… no tengo familia, soy huérfano – menciono bajando la cabeza triste.

Nest ya había escuchado esas palabras antes [ _Yo siempre fui huérfano hasta que un día el maestro que es un poni me escogió para ir a entrenar con él, obviamente accedí_ ] Esas palabras eran de su antiguo maestro Axel, le dolía recordarlo porque se acordaba que en esa época él era muy débil, tanto así que ni siquiera pudo salvar a su maestro.

 **Nest Hunter:** Esto es peligro para un potrillo – sin atreverse a verlo empezó a caminar – te aconsejo volver a tu pueblo, hay estarás más seguro.

 **Brave Heart:** No voy a volver, no quiero que más sufran, quiero protegerlos por favor _entréname Axel._

El último guerrero de la hermandad se detuvo en seco, giro para ver al potrillo y le pregunto.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Cómo me llamaste?

 **Brave Heart:** Señor, te dije por favor entréname Señor.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Creí haber escuchado… no solo es mi imaginación*_ – Ve atentamente al potrillo y en eso tiene un recuerdo de hace seis años.

- _Flashback:_

En el Templo/Dojo vemos a dos ponis, uno más joven que el otro en lo que parece un entrenamiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual el poni mayor vence sin dificultad al menor.

 **Axel:** Levantarte – estirando su pata ayudo a levantar a su aprendiz – un guerrero no se rinde hasta dar el último aliento en una batalla.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tu siempre tienes las de ganar, eres un gran maestro después de todo.

 **Axel:** Yo llegue aquí por medio de mis propios meritos y mi esfuerzo, se también que un día tu lo lograras aunque te falta algo.

 **Nest Hunter:** A si, ¿Qué es?

 **Axel:** Aprender a enseñar, solo espero que no te llegue un potrillo bebe en una canasta para que lo aprendas Jajajaja.

 _-Fin Del Flashback:_

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Ya tengo 20 años y aun tengo mucho que aprender*_

 **Brave Heart:** Señor, por que sonríe.

Nuestro héroe se da cuenta de lo que hace y vuelve a ponerse serio para luego mirar al potrillo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Te voy a decir algo pequeño – Señalo en dirección al pueblo – si vas en esa dirección podrás vivir tu vida tranquilamente pero – se señalo a sí mismo – si vienes conmigo habrá peligro en cada lugar y te enfrentaras a tus propios miedos así que solo te lo diré una vez – mirándolo fijamente le dijo – estás seguro de querer venir conmigo.

 **Brave Heart:** No puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que otros sufren, quiero volverme fuerte para protegerlos no importa lo que tenga que pasar para cumplir mi meta.

Ante dichas palabras no pudo evitar verse a sí mismo cuando era un potrillo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces sígueme y por sea caso mi nombre es Nest Hunter pero me llamaras maestro desde ahora.

 **Brave Heart:** ¡SI MAESTRO! – Pronuncio alegre poniéndose al lado de Nest para seguir caminando – y cuando comienza mi entrenamiento.

 **Nest Hunter:** La paciencia es la virtud del guerrero, te entrenare una vez que lleguemos al castillo de los reyes alicornios.

 **Brave Heart:** Vamos a ir a ver a los reyes – dijo emocionado ya que nunca había visto a los reyes en persona.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tengo que hablar con ellos, aunque primero tenía que liberar a los pueblos esclavizados, comencé por los que estaban más lejos del reino y termine por los más grandes – el potrillo lo vio con unos grandes ojos de admiración.

 **Brave Heart:** Si tú me entrenas estoy seguro que me volveré muy fuerte.

El potrillo es detenido por la pata de Nest que se puso delante de él.

 **Nest Hunter:** Escóndete – le ordeno mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

El potrillo alzo la mirada y en el cielo vio a un demonio diferente al resto ya que este llevaba una armadura negra, unos cuernos más grandes y también con un cuerpo un poco más grande que el resto. El potrillo decidió hacer caso a su maestro y se metió dentro de unos arbustos.

 **Vladimir:** _*Un poni con una katana, no hay duda que es él*_ – Estirando su patas delanteras muestra sus garras – _*Veremos que tan fuerte eres ultimo guerrero de la Hermandad*_

Nest Hunter se encuentra con Vladimir, un demonio superior al resto, una batalla épica se aproxima, quien saldrá vencedor, averígualo en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal amigos lectores, hoy me siento muy inspirado con respecto al fic y ya tengo todo completo aquí en mi cabeza.

 **Steven:** Después de dormir como cerdo se nota que tienes muchas energías.

 **The only 95:** Discutir contigo es inútil así que pasemos a contestar la respuesta del Review.

 ** _RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:_**

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Me alegra que te parezca interesante mi historia y sobre mis héroes/guerreros pues déjame decirte que serán diferentes criaturas y si quieres una pista te invito a ver la imagen de la portada de mi fic, te podrás hacer una idea de qué tipo de criaturas son, claro que la Katana representa a Nest, ah y gracias por desearme suerte en los estudios.

 ** _FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:_**

 **Steven:** Bueno hasta aquí acabamos.

 **The only 95:** Y ya saben dejen su comentario/Review y si tienen alguna duda no olviden en preguntarme que yo con gusto la contestare.

 **The only 95/Steven:** Adiós.


	24. Castillo de los Reyes

Vemos en medio del bosque a un poni con una katana amarrada en su lomo, este era Nest el último de la hermandad viendo directamente a un demonio en el cielo con armadura negra y unos cuernos más grandes que cualquier otro demonio.

Nest Hunter se paro sobre sus patas traseras, desenfundo su katana y procedió a dar tajos en el aire creando unas hondas que iban directo contra el demonio el cual comienza a esquivarlas en pleno vuelo para luego caer en picada contra el poni.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Acércate más*_ – cuando estaba a unos metro de él, da un salto hacia atrás y con un corte horizontal crea una honda expansiva más grande calculando para darle al demonio para cuando llegue al suelo pero lo que no espero es que dicho demonio también hiciera el mismo ataque pero usando sus garras para anularlo – _*Esto tomara tiempo*_ **_–_** fue lo que pensó una vez que el demonio aterrizo.

 **Vladimir:** _*Ya veo porque los otros demonios no son rivales para él, ojala no tenga que usar ´´ese´´ poder*_ – Se lanzo en dirección al poni el cual lo esquivo y continuo atacando pero el demonio al igual que él, demostraba un gran agilidad.

 **Brave Heart:** _*Tú puedes maestro*_ – le dio ánimos a su maestro mientras estaba escondió entre los arbustos.

El demonio logro darle una patada al poni haciéndolo derrapar en el suelo unos cuantos metros.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Solo necesito un ataque para acabarlo, supongo que es hora de usar la técnica que he estado practicando* –_ Se pone en posición de batalla con sus dos patas delanteras sosteniendo la katana y cerrado los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose.

 **Vladimir:** _*¿Que está haciendo?*_

Acto seguido el poni abre los ojos y va corriendo en dirección del demonio pero su cuerpo comienza desaparecer y aparecer de un metro a un metro como si estuviera trasladándose.

 **Vladimir:** _*¡¿QUÉ!?*_

Nest aparece frente a él listo para córtalo pero el demonio reacciona rápido y retrocede solo para que en unos segundos de nuevo el poni apareciera a su costado y al demonio se le dificulte cada vez más esquivarlo.

 **Brave Heart:** _*Que increíble*_ – el potrillo veía con gran admiración al poni de la katana.

El demonio ya se estaba desesperando que él se apareciera y desapareciera de improviso pero se distrajo en ese momento el cual no fue desaprovechado por el poni que apareció detrás de él.

 **Nest Hunter: _OCTACORTE! –_** Después de realizar sus 8 cortes con una velocidad impresionante espero ver a un demonio en pedazos, sin embargo, el resultado era totalmente opuesto sorprendiendo al poni; no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información cuando el demonio lo golpeo haciendo retroceder – _*Como diablos…*_ – en eso nota la armadura del demonio que tenía varios cortes profundos.

 **Vladimir:** _*Rayos, me tomo desprevenido*_ – Su respiración estaba agitada al tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte – _*De no ser por la armadura ya estaría muerto. No hay de otra, tengo que utilizar ´´ese´´ poder contra él*_

El demonio se posiciono firme sobre sus cuatro patas y comenzó a concentrar su energía. Nest al ver esto no desaprovecho la oportunidad, fue corriendo, dio un gran salto y preparo su katana para matarlo de un corte; Vladimir al ver esto cánselo su poder y se cubrió con la armadura que tenía sus patas delanteras quedando cara a cara con el poni mientras katana y armadura chocaban, pero Vladimir al ver directamente los ojos celestes Nest se sorprendió por que le resulto muy familiar.

 **Vladimir:** _*Esos… esos ojos son iguales a los de… ella* –_ En eso se fija bien en la katana que portaba Nest – _*Esa Katana, es la misma… acaso él*_ – No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Nest de un impulso retrocedió y cayó al suelo para volver a atacar de nuevo – ¡ALTO!

 **Nest Hunter:** Si vas a rogar piedad demonio, olvídalo – dijo de manera cortante listo para continuar con la batalla.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 **Nest Hunter:** Me llamo Nest Hunter, el último de la hermandad, por la culpa de ustedes monstruos – hablo con ira contenida.

 **Vladimir:** _*Es él, está vivo*_ – Abrió grande los ojos ante tal revelación – _*eso significa que ya no tengo que seguir las órdenes del Rey*_

 **Nest Hunter:** Prepárate para morir – Se dispuso a reanudar su ataque.

 **Vladimir:** _*Nada de lo que diga lo detendrá, a menos que…*_ – trago saliva al temer lo que iba a decir a continuación – ¿Yo… yo conocí a tu madre?

El poni cancelo su ataque, primero puso un rostro de confusión, luego de ira al oír a uno de esos demonios hablar sobre su madre.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡Mientes, tu no conociste a mi madre! – le apunto con su katana y frunciendo el ceño.

 **Vladimir:** ¡Si la conocí, estoy seguro que ella fue la que te dejo en el Templo de la hermandad cuando eras un recién nacido, junto con esa katana!

Por la mente de Nest cruzaban varios pensamientos, ¿Cómo es que ese demonio conocía a su madre? ¿Cómo sabia de la Katana?

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡Dime que sabes de ella! – le exigió.

 **Vladimir:** Lo siento, no puedo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Dímelo o te matare en este instante – le respondió enojado.

 **Vladimir:** No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero déjame acompañarte, tenemos un enemigo en común.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Vladimir:** Al rey demonio, yo al igual que tu lo queremos muerto.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Y por qué quieres matar a tu propio rey? – Pregunto sin bajar la guardia.

 **Vladimir:** Él es un tirano, no todos los demonios lo apoyan pero según las reglas tenemos que seguir sus órdenes.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y como se que no me mientes – dijo creyendo que esta era una mentira del demonio – de seguro en el primer momento que te dé la espalda me mataras.

 **Vladimir:** Porque hice una promesa a ciertas personas, además – se quito la armadura y bajo su cabeza – si no confías en mi puedes matarme ahora mismo, es tu decisión.

Nest estaba debatiéndose mentalmente, matar al demonio o dejar que lo acompañe, aunque quisiera hacerlo pagar por todos sus compañeros caídos, no había honor en matar a un enemigo que no quería luchar.

 **Nest Hunter:** Voy a odiarme por esto – enfundo su katana y se puso de nuevo en cuatro patas – pero te daré una oportunidad y si intentas algo tu cabeza terminara rodando por el suelo.

 **Vladimir:** Entiendo.

Soltando un último suspiro, Nest dirigió su mirada hacia unos arbustos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya puedes salir Brave, no hay peligro.

El demonio pensó que el poni estaba loco cuando le hablo al arbusto pero se sorprendió cuando vio salir a un potrillo de él.

 **Brave Heart:** Estas seguro que podemos confiar en él.

 **Nest Hunter:** Lo mantendré vigilado mientras tú llevas su armadura.

 **Vladimir:** Acaso ese potrillo es tu… tu – tartamudeo el demonio poniéndose casi pálido.

 **Brave Heart:** Soy su aprendiz – le respondió feliz el potrillo.

 **Vladimir:** A… ya veo _*Y yo pensé que ya te habían hecho abuela, no sé como lo hubieras tomado*_ (N/A: El no sabe que ellos dos se llevan por 10 años)

 **Nest Hunter:** Debemos ir al castillo de los reyes de una vez, aunque – se quedo viendo al demonio – no creo que reaccionen bien al verte demonio.

 **Vladimir:** Mi nombre es Vladimir y ya hallaremos la forma de entrar sin causar tanto alboroto.

El grupo procedió a retirarse sin saber que un demonio común a lo lejos los veía y procedió a retirarse en dirección al castillo del rey demonio.

 _–Entrada de Canterlot:_

El grupo conformado por un poni, un potrillo y un demonio estaban al frente de la entrada al reino de los reyes alicornios, también conocido como Canterlot y a unos metro de ellos estaba la gran puerta que era resguardada por varios guardias.

 **Brave Heart:** ¿Y cómo entramos?

No hubo respuesta ya que Nest avanzo al frente y cuando los guardias lo vieron primero apuntaron sus armas pero se dieron cuenta de la katana que traía a su costado deduciendo al instante que era el cazador de demonio del que todos hablaban.

 **Guardia:** Bajen las armas, es el guerrero que buscaba el rey – camino hasta ponerse frente al poni – lo siento, debe comprender que tenemos que estar siempre alertas.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entiendo, quiero ver a los reyes.

 **Guardia:** De acuerdo – le dio un saludo militar si fue a ordenar a abrir la puerta pero antes de eso Nest continuo hablando.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ah, pero antes otros dos me acompañan, salgan – Los guardias se quedaron confundidos al ver a un potrillo salir pero le prestaron más atención al demonio que salió tras de él haciendo que todos los guardias le apuntaran con sus armas y solo esperando la orden de abrir fuego – ¡ALTO!, él viene conmigo.

 **Guardia:** Pe… pero es un demonio.

 **Nest Hunter:** Es mi prisionero y tiene información importante que revelar – la repuesta no pareció calmar a los guardia – además si hace cualquier cosa sospechosa yo mismo me encargare de él.

Los guardias en un principio dudaron en dejar entrar al demonio pero quien lo estaba vigilando era él mismo sujeto que se encargo de más de 40 de ellos, según dicen los testigos. Así que no tuvieron más opción que dejar pasar a todos aunque eso no signifique que 10 guardias los escolten en dirección al castillo principalmente por el demonio.

 **Vladimir:** Creí que a los de la hermandad no se les permitía mentir – le dijo en voz baja a Nest. (N/A: Todos los demonios saben de la hermandad ya que mientras los buscaban recolectaron bastante información sobre ellos, entre ellas sus reglas principales)

 **Nest Hunter:** No estoy mintiendo, en verdad eres mi prisionero y la información que tienes es importante para mí y para los reyes, tampoco mentí en lo de matarte – le respondió seriamente.

El demonio no pregunto más y mientas iban al castillo los pobladores de ese lugar se los quedaban viendo, al demonio con temor y al poni con cierta duda de quién era aunque algunos lo reconocieron al ver la katana que portaba y asociarlo con el cazador de demonios que tanto hablaban.

 _–Sala del Trono:_

El rey y la reina estaban conversando con los capitanes sobre el estado actual de los pueblos y se sorprendieron al saber que una gran parte habían sido liberados mientras que en otros por motivos que aun desconocen los demonios abandonaron algunos pueblos.

 **Rey Cronos:** Al parecer él guerrero es de mucha ayuda – opino el rey al ver que un solo poni había cambiado tanto el rumbo que estaba tomando esta guerra.

 **C. Poni:** Quien quiera que sea ese guerrero nos quito un gran peso de encima Rey.

 **C. Unicornio:** Yo diría que más bien humillo a nuestros soldados.

 **C. Pegaso:** Tiene razón, elimina a más de 40 de esos monstruos como si nada.

En ese momento entro un guardia dirigiéndose a su Rey.

 **Guardia:** Rey, el guerrero vino con dos acompañantes mas y quiere hablar con usted.

 **Rey Cronos:** Que esperas hazlo pasar.

El guardia volvió a salir para que luego entren Nest y Vladimir aunque este último no fue muy bien recibido.

 **C. Unicornio:** ¡UN DEMONIO!

 **C. Pegaso:** ¡PROTEGAN A LOS REYES!

Los capitanes se pusieron al frente de los reyes Cronos y Lauren mientras sacaban sus espadas.

 **Nest Hunter:** Descuiden él es mi prisionero, pueden bajar sus armas.

Los capitanes dudaron en hacer caso al poni de la katana pero al ver a sus reyes que simplemente asintieron ellos guardaron sus armas pero no se apartaron de su lugar.

 **Rey Cronos:** Debo de suponer que usted es el cazador de demonios – le pregunto al poni de la katana.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Cazador de demonios?

 **Rey Cronos:** Así fue como lo llamaron en Ponyville o también conocido como el último de la Hermandad.

 **Nest Hunter:** Un placer Rey Cronos y Reina Lauren – se inclino frente a los reyes.

 **Reina Lauren:** No es necesario eso gran guerrero – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – al contrario nosotros debemos mostrarte respeto por ayudarnos en estos momentos difíciles.

 **Nest Hunter:** Solo cumplo con las reglas que dictan la Hermandad la cual es Proteger al Inocente.

 **Rey Cronos:** Al parecer capturaste a un demonio – frunció el ceño mirando a Vladimir – pero quiero preguntar ¿Por qué?

 **Nest Hunter:** Es algo que quisiera hablarlo en privado con ustedes reyes.

 **Reina Lauren:** Claro pero antes – se fijo en Vladimir y Nest – El guardia anuncio que venias acompañado de dos personas y donde está el otro.

Tanto Nest como Vladimir comenzaron a mirar alrededor buscando al potrillo, ambos podían jurar que estaba con ellos en la puerta del castillo pero antes de que el poni dijera algo se oyeron ruidos de platos y fuentes de metal cayendo al piso para luego abrirse la puerta de improviso y ver a un potrillo con una manzana en la boca y unos panes en su lomo el cual fue corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de Nest y antes de que el aludido preguntara, un poni con una bata y un sobrero de cocinero entro a sala con todo su cuerpo cubierto de fideos y manchas de verduras.

 **Cocinero:** ¡TÚ PEQUEÑO LADRÓN DE COMIDA! – grito enfurecido.

 **Brave Heart:** No soy un ladrón, tenía hambre y solo quería algo de comer – dijo quitándose la manzana de la boca – además solo les quite unos panes y una manzana, ustedes tienen suficiente comida.

 **Cocinero:** ¡AHORA VERAS!

 **Reina Lauren: ¡SUFICIENTE!** – La reina dio un grito tan fuerte que hasta asusto al propio rey, luego respiro suavemente para calmarse – Debes comprender que el pobre potrillo tenía hambre, además tenemos suficiente comida.

 **Cocinero:** Pe… pero mi Reina.

 **Reina Lauren:** Sin peros – ahora se quedo mirando al potrillo – Tú también debes saber que robar es malo.

 **Brave Heart:** Pero… tenía hambre – exclamo con la mirada caída.

 **Reina Lauren:** De acuerdo, pero por lo menos discúlpate con el cocinero – dijo comprensiva la reina.

 **Brave Heart:** De acuerdo – acepto el potrillo que dejo de esconderse detrás de su maestro – Lo siento.

El cocinero acepto las disculpas y procedió a retirarse. Cuando la Reina vio mejor al potrillo se percato de la marca que tenía en su lomo dándole una punzada al corazón ya que recordemos que ella era muy maternal con sus súbditos.

 **Reina Lauren:** ¿Y tu quien eres? – se acerco a Brave para examinarlo mejor.

El potrillo lejos de sentirse intimidado por la presencia de la reina respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

 **Brave Heart:** Mi nombre es Brave Heart y soy el aprendiz de mi maestro.

 **Reina Lauren:** ¿Aprendiz?

 **Nest Hunter:** Bueno he venido para contarles todo así que podemos proceder en privado…

No pudo continuar ya que el sonido de un estomago proveniente de cierto potrillo el cual tenía migajas en la boca y una manzana ya comida en su casco.

 **Reina Lauren:** Jejeje, creo que puedes contarnos después de comer.

…

 _–Castillo del Rey Demonio:_

En la parte alta del castillo aterriza el demonio que presencio todo en el bosque donde estaba Nest y Vladimir, por lo visto esperaba a que llegue alguien.

 **¿?:** Y dime que vistes – le pregunto alguien en las sombras.

 **Demonio:** Vladimir se alió con el poni y por lo visto lo conocía por la manera que le hablaba, incluso le dio la oportunidad para que el cazador de demonios lo matara pero no lo hizo, se dirigieron junto con un potrillo hacia el castillo de los reyes alicornios.

 **¿?:** Lograste oír algo de la conversación.

 **Demonio:** Lamentablemente no pude acercarme más, si lo hubiera hecho sentirían mi presencia.

 **¿?:** … bueno, esto es lo que harás, reúne a un pequeño ejecito para ir a acabar de una vez con ellos pero que no se entere el Rey de nada oíste.

 **Demonio:** Si señor.

El demonio se fue volando para proceder con el plan, mientras que el ser con quien había hablado salió de las sombras notándose a un demonio de un aspecto diferente con unos cuernos en espiral y de mayor tamaño que los otros demonios.

 **Lord Blade:** _*Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que nos traicionaras y una vez que te mate junto con ese poni, el Rey me escogerá como Primer al mando de todo el ejército de demonios*_

 _…_

Después de comer un gran banque y ver como el potrillo devora la comida como si de un ejército se tratase, se quedo dormido, aunque el apetito del potrillo le trajo recuerdos a Nest de uno de los compañeros de su maestro, el pegaso comelón Razuri. La Reina que se encariño con el potrillo se ofreció a llevarlo a un cuarto para que descansase, luego de dejarlo en el cuarto volvió y Nest comenzó a relatar todo, desde lo que le conto su maestro cuando lo encontraron en la entrada del Templo/Dojo, los entrenamientos que tuvo con su maestro, el ataque de dichos demonios y como sobrevivió, como vio a su maestro en sus últimos segundo de vida, el auto entrenamiento que se impuso durante esos cuatro largos años preparándose para enfrentar a los demonios, como conoció a Brave contando lo de su herida haciendo que la Reina sintiera pena por el potrillo e ira contra esos monstruos, cabe recalcar que le dio una mirada de muerte a Vladimir el cual estaba sereno pero por dentro estaba temblando más que gelatina; y su encuentro con el demonio omitiendo que él sabía de su madre (N/A: No es lo mismo ocultar que mentir) y solo contándoles de que otros demonios al igual que él no apoyan al Rey pero por las reglas tienen que obedecerlos y cuando el rey Cronos le pregunto a Nest si le creía lo que había dicho el demonio, este contesto que tenía una corazonada de que decía la verdad pero aun siendo un demonio desconfiaría de él.

Una vez terminada toda la charla el poni de la katana fue guiado por los guardias hacia su cuarto mientras que el demonio era escoltado por otros guardias hacia una celda con cama aun por desconfianza.

 _–Mañana 6 am:_

Vemos al potrillo echado en su cama aun sumergido profundamente en el mundo de los sueños pero es levantado cuando un balde con agua es echada directamente sobre él.

 **Brave Heart:** El barco se hunde, yeguas y potrillos primeros – Se agito en su cama desesperado pero una vez levantado ve a Nest con un balde entre sus cascos – porque hiciste eso.

 **Nest Hunter:** Para comenzar tu entrenamiento – le respondió seriamente.

 **Brave Heart:** Pero ni siquiera ha salido el sol – menciono medio adormitado viendo por la ventana de su cuarto que aun afuera estaba a oscuras.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tu dijiste que querías que te entrene y eso voy hacer – camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta – y por cada minuto que te retrases voy a aumentar las horas de tu entrenamiento así que te espero en el campo del castillo – dicho eso se retiro.

El pobre potrillo se alisto como pudo y salió corriendo en dirección al lugar citado por su maestro, el cual lo estaba esperando al lado de una pizarra en blanco.

 **Brave Heart:** Y que vamos a practicar hoy.

 **Nest Hunter:** Nada.

 **Brave Heart:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Y PORQUE ME LEVANTASTE!

 **Nest Hunter:** No vamos a practicar porque – golpeo levemente la pizarra con su casco – hoy te voy a enseñar lo básico, las reglas de la Hermandad.

Entre quejas del potrillo de que las reglas son aburridas Nest logro convencerlo mostrándole y enumerándole las 4 únicas reglas y explicando el motivo de ellas por las preguntas del potrillo el cual parecía interesarse de poco a poco. Una vez terminado toda la explicación le dio el día libre al potrillo pero le advirtió que si para mañana se retrasaba en venir le iba a aumentar las rutinas de entrenamiento y con eso el potrillo se fue.

 **Reina Lauren:** ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea enseñarle sobre combate? – pregunto preocupada la reina al poni de la katana.

 **Nest Hunter:** Se que lograra ser un gran guerrero con el tiempo.

 **Reina Lauren:** Pero solo es un potrillo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo también lo era, incluso menor que él y aun así él quiere seguir entrenando solo para proteger a los demás.

 **Reina Lauren:** Veo que tiene un noble corazón.

 **Nest Hunter:** Si – comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo – voy a ver a Vladimir.

El poni llego hasta el calabozo donde les dijo a los guardias que lo liberen, que él se encargaría de vigilarlo. Los guardias lo liberaron y ellos dos se fueron hasta los pasadizos del castillo.

 **Vladimir:** No creo que me hayas liberado sin motivo alguno.

 **Nest Hunter:** Estas en lo correcto.

 **Vladimir:** Si es sobre tu madre no te voy a contar.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya sé que eso es inútil, quiero saber sobre su Rey.

 **Vladimir:** Se llama Alucard, asumió el poder hace 20 años y según el todos ustedes los equinos son seres inferiores que solo nacieron para servirnos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Que tan poderoso es.

 **Vladimir:** Si planeas enfrentarlo solo, olvídalo; él es más poderoso que cualquier demonio, incluso yo no soy rival contra él.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces tendré que entrenar más – le dedico una mirada seria a Vladimir – y tú me ayudaras.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Yo?

 **Nest Hunter:** Eres el único el cual me ha dado trabajo eliminar, aparte los soldados no son buenos oponentes y si quieres eliminar a ese rey demonio necesitaras mi ayuda.

 **Vladimir:** Eso significas que confías en mí.

 **Nest Hunter:** No por completo, eres un demonio – le dio la espalda – y nunca olvidare lo que ustedes les hicieron a mi maestro y compañeros – soltó fríamente mientras se retiraba.

 **Vladimir:** _*Si tan solo supieras la verdad*_ – con un semblante triste vio al poni de la katana.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal, bueno aquí termina el capitulo y ya saben algún lector de buen corazón que me deje un Review (Enserio tengo más de 1500 vistas y solo 12 Reviews) acuérdense que eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, adiós.


	25. ¿Quien soy?

Ha pasado una semana desde que el grupo llego al castillo y en esa semana Nest se dedico a entrenar a Brave haciéndole trotar alrededor del castillo pero a diferencia de su maestro, él le explico los motivos por hacerlo correr el cual era reforzar sus patas para que logre pararse en sus cascos traseros ya que como poni tiene una gran desventaja al no poseer alas ni cuerno para hacer magia.

Pero no solo se ha dedicado a entrenar al potrillo, él mismo estuvo entrenando con Vladimir el cual llevaba su armadura, en el campo de entrenamiento a las afueras del castillo, al principio los soldados al verlo batallar con el demonio pensaron que se había revelado pero se tranquilizaron al ver a los reyes viéndolos pelear tranquilamente y diciéndoles que ellos solo estaban entrenando.

Ahora vemos a Nest atacando con su katana a diestra y siniestra a aquel demonio el cual evadía sus ataques con cierta dificultad.

 **Vladimir:** Eso es todo lo que tienes, si planeas enfrentar a Alucard no será suficiente.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces tendré que dar todo de mi – el poni cerró los ojos por unos segundos luego los volvio abrir para desaparecer en un pestañeo y parecer unos metro más adelante.

 **Vladimir:** Eso no volverá a funcionar – el demonio abrió sus alas y se elevo – ahora que harás.

Nest dio un corte al aire creando una onda, pero usando su poder despecé y aparece en otro lugar para volver atacar confundiendo a Vladimir ya que los ataques venían de distintos lugares hasta que de un momento a otro Nest se detuvo y se puso en una posición de salto para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer frente a Vladimir.

 **Nest Hunter: _OCTACORTE!_**

Gracias a que el demonio se cubrió a tiempo y que llevaba su armadura solo recibió unos pequeños raspones y heridas leves debido al impacto del ataque que lo llevo a estrellarse contra el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter y al salir de dicho cráter se encontró con Nest agitado el cual apuntaba su katana a centímetros de su cuello.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ahora… qué opinas – le respondió con la respiración agitada.

 **Vladimir:** Que aun te cuesta usar esa velocidad ya que te cansas muy rápido.

 **Nest Hunter:** He notado que no estás utilizando todo tu poder – le dijo mientras enfundaba su katana.

 **Vladimir:** Que me delato – soltó un poco sorprendido.

 **Nest Hunter:** Te contienes al atacar como si no me quisieras lastimar, muy diferente a cuando batallamos en el bosque, además en ese lugar estabas a punto de hacer algo como si estuvieras cargando tu energía.

 **Vladimir:** Eso solo lo utilizo en casos extremos y créeme no siempre es bueno utilizarlo, saca lo peor de uno mismo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya veo.

Después de terminar la batalla los reyes y los soldados que se volvieron espectadores cada vez que combatían se impresionaban de la fuerza de ambos, aunque sin que lo notaran una sombra siempre veía la pelea desde la ventana del castillo.

 **Rey Cronos:** Muy buen trabajo a ambos.

 **Nest/Vladimir:** Gracias – respondieron al unisonó.

 **Reina Lauren:** Deberían pasar a comer algo, ¿Dónde está Brave?

 **Nest Hunter:** Dijo que iba a recorrer un poco el castillo una vez que acabo con el entrenamiento.

 **Reina Lauren:** Bueno, ustedes pueden ir yendo a sus cuartos para que puedan asearse, yo voy a traer a Brave.

Dicho esto la alicornio se retiro mientras todos los soldados se dispersaban; el rey iba al comedor y Nest como Vladimir se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y si, al demonio le dieron un cuarto al segundo día en que estuvo en el castillo por petición de Nest ya que era tedioso estar bajando siempre al calabozo del castillo el cual estaba muy profundo y la caminata era muy larga solo para pedir que lo dejen salir para entrenar.

En los pasillos el demonio se dirigía su cuarto, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

 **Vladimir:** _*Aunque de todo de él no creo que logremos derrotarlo ¡RAYOS! tan solo seriamos un juego para él*_

Tan metido esta el demonio en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando choco con alguien a la esquina del pasillo.

 **¿?:** Lo siento yo solo…

 **Vladimir:** No hay problema – en eso se fijo bien con quien se estrello – hola que tal.

Vemos a una unicornio con traje de sirvienta que llevaba una canasta, ella tenía pelaje rosado pálido, crin de color verde agua y una cutie mark de un saca polvo; ella al darse cuenta que al frente tenia al demonio se sonrojo y el pelaje no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

 **¿?:** Ho…hola – saludo sonrojada y nerviosa.

 **Vladimir:** Creo que te llamabas… Fanty… Mamble… ¿Cierto? – la nombra la cual aun permanecía sonrojada asintió lo mas rápido que pudo – Bueno fue un gusto volver a verte pero me tengo que ir.

 **Fanty Mamble:** ¡ESPERA! – El demonio se la quedo viendo medio extrañado poniendo más nerviosa a la unicornio – Qui… quiero decir que… estuve viendo la pelea y… vi que te lastimaste… así que toma – le extendió una canasta que Vladimir recibió.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Esto qué es?

 **Fanty Mamble:** So… son algunas plantas que se usan pa… para remedios naturales como curar heridas.

 **Vladimir:** Pues es muy amable de tu parte – le dedico una sonrisa a la unicornio – muchas gracias.

La cara de la sirvienta se puso toda roja y comenzó a salir vapor de sus orejas al recibir una sonrisa del demonio para luego pronunciar un ´´De nada´´ y salir galopando del pasillo hasta doblar la esquina, al demonio le pareció muy raro la actitud de la sirvienta aunque verla le traía buenos recuerdos de aquella amiga de la infancia en quien estuvo pensando mientras se fue a su cuarto.

La unicornio que apoyada en una esquina estaba viendo como se alejaba el demonio, ella solo podía suspirar a la distancia.

 **Fanty Mamble:** _*Eres una tonta, lo tienes al frente tuyo después de todo este tiempo y actúas de esa manera, tonta, tonta, tonta*_

 _–Flashback:_

Hace cuatro días Fanty se encontraba sacándole polvo a unas armaduras mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

 **Fanty Mamble:** _*Sera eso cierto que en el castillo hay un demonio, todas mis compañeras me lo contaron, dicen que siempre va al lado de un guapo corcel con una katana*_ – termino de sacar el polvo de la armadura – _*Me pregunto cómo será, siempre dicen que los demonios son criaturas horribles y despiadadas*_

Mientras ella estaba parada pensando, un par de soldados estaban caminando juntos y riéndose a carcajadas por lo visto producto del alcohol, pero se detuvieron una vez que vieron a la sirvienta y como son machos, más el alcohol y mas una yegua muy hermosa con traje de sirvienta pues ya saben lo que puede pasar.

 **Soldado 1:** ´´Hic´´ hola preciosa ´´Hic´´ – se acerco demasiado a la unicornio al punto de incomodarla.

 **Soldado 2:** ´´Hic´´ Dime no quieres pasar un momento divertido ´´Hic´´ con nosotros dos ´´Hic´´

Fanty al oler todo el alcohol que emanaba de ellos decidió retirarse pero uno de los soldados la sostuvo de su casco.

 **Saldado 1:** ´´Hic´´ Alto hay ´´Hic´´ donde crees que vas ´´Hic´´

 **Fanty Mamble:** ¡SUÉLTAME! – Grito asustada tratando de soltarse pero el agarre del soldado era más fuerte.

 **Soldado 1:** Quieres irte ´´Hic´´ sin antes habernos dado algo de diversión ´´Hic´´

Ella estaba a punto de gritar pero el casco del otro soldado le tapa la boca.

 **Soldado 2:** No creo que ´´Hic´´ sea buena idea armar un escándalo linda – con su otro casco comenzó a tocarle uno de sus flancos – descuida ´´Hic´´ vas a ver que esto también te gustara Jejeje.

Los dos soldados estaban comenzando a tocarla mientras ella comenzaba a derramar lagrimas completamente aterrada de lo que podrían hacer ellos pero de un momento a otro los soldados cayeron como un costal de papas al piso y cuando ella fijo mejor su vista vio una criatura con forma de poni pero con cuernos alargados, una cola con un triangulo al final, alas de murciélago, colmillos, unas garras en la parte de sus cascos y todo cubierto de rojo un poco oscuro dándole un aspecto amenazador el cual asusto a Fanty.

 **Vladimir:** Estas bien, no te hicieron nada esos bastardos.

Aunque el aspecto de aquella criatura era intimidante el tono de voz que uso era calmado y preocupado, no sabía porque sentía cierta seguridad al estar cerca de él.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Gra… gracias – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

 **Vladimir:** No fue nada – dirigió su mirada a los guardias inconscientes – creo que tendremos que avisar a su rey de esos soldados. A por cierto mi nombre el Vladimir mucho gusto.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Fa… Fanty Mamble – le respondió sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

El demonio cargo los cuerpos de los soldados y acompañado de la unicornio se fueron a ver al rey para avisarle de el comportamiento de el par de borrachos, aunque en todo el trayecto Fanty no dejaba de ver a Vladimir mientras en su cabeza se hacia la pregunta de por qué los demás lo consideran peligroso o un monstruo si la ayudo, incluso se atrevía a decir que era lindo pero aquella idea que tubo la hizo sonrojarse más.

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

Desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en el demonio, incluso se escapaba de sus deberes para verlo combatir contra el poni de la katana y siempre preocupándose de que no salga muy herido.

 **Fanty Mamble:** _*Por lo menos aun me recuerda*_ – mostro una tierna sonrisa – _*tal vez algún día le pida para salir, o tenga el suficiente valor para pedírselo*_ – con eso en mente la sirvienta prosiguió con su trabajo con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas mientras seguía pensando en Vladimir.

…

 _–Castillo del Rey Demonio:_

Un grupo de demonios salía del castillo guiados por Lord Blade; una vez estuvieron a una distancia considerable Blade ordeno que se detuvieran.

 **Lord Blade:** Escuchen, nos tomo mucho tiempo salir sin ser descubiertos por los guardias pero tengo que decirles que los escogí a ustedes para acabar con un traidor y con el cazador de demonios de una vez por todas y cuando volvamos con sus cabezas junto con la de los reyes alicornios, el rey me dará el puesto de Primero al Mando y les prometo a todos ustedes los puestos más altos por su apoyo en esta misión – Todos los demonio pronunciaron un ¡SI SEÑOR! y volando lo más rápido que podían partieron rumbo al castillo de los alicornios – _*Pronto podre cobrarme toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar Vladimir*_

 _…_

 _–Castillo de los reyes alicornios: (Comedor)_

Todos estaban reunidos comiendo tranquilamente, claro a excepción del potrillo el cual era barriga sin fondo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y dígame Rey alguna noticia de los demonios.

 **Rey Cronos:** No, por lo visto no han atacado ninguna ciudad o pueblo, tampoco ha habido avistamiento de ellos en esta semana.

Ante dichas palabras el demonio puso una cara de preocupado que solo llego a notar Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pasa algo.

 **Vladimir:** No es típico de ellos desaparecer así nada más, el Rey trama algo.

 **Reina Lauren:** Tienes alguna idea de que puede ser.

 **Vladimir:** No a menos que… [ ** _Planeo un ataque masivo al castillo de los reyes alicornios o la ciudad de Canterlot como ellos la conocen_ ] …** ¡ESO ES! – grito parándose de su asiento y tomando por sorpresa a los que se encontraban ahí.

Cuando todos iban a preguntar el porqué de la reacción del demonio un guardia entro al comedor casi derrumbando la puerta.

 **Guardia:** ¡ESTÁN ATACANDO EL CASTILLO, LOS SOLDADOS ESTÁN COMBATIENDO CON ELLOS EN LA SALA DEL TRONO!

De improviso un demonio entro al comedor rompiendo una ventana y dirigiéndose hacia los reyes pero fue partido a la mitad por Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** Hay que ayudar a los soldados ahora – ordeno el poni de la katana.

Todo el grupo fue corriendo junto con el guardia hasta la sala del trono mientras eliminaban en el camino a varios demonios.

 **Guardia:** Ya casi llegamos acá están el resto de los soldados.

Cuando estaban cerca vieron que varios de esos demonios estaban resguardando la puerta.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya me arte de estos monstruos – desenfundo su katana y se lanzo al ataque – **_OCTACORTE!_**

Todos los demonios fueron eliminados como si nada y el grupo se dirigió hacia la puerta; al abrirla quedaron horrorizados. Varios cuerpos de ponis, pegasos y unicornios muertos pero entre todo eso sentado en el trono del Rey estaba un demonio más grande que él resto con cuernos en espiral y toda su pata manchada de sangre.

 **Lord Blade:** Vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, al último de la hermandad y al Traidor.

 **Vladimir:** Lord Blade – gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

El demonio con una sonrisa presumida y llena de confianza bajo del trono para encarar a sus enemigos.

 **Lord Blade:** Era cuestión de tiempo para que nos traicionaras pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, así será más gratificante matarte lenta y dolorosamente junto con ellos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Reyes, guardia, Brave aléjense – dio un paso al frente poniéndose en posición de batalla – no creas que saldrás vivo de este lugar.

 **Lord Blade:** Jejeje, bueno si voy a enfrentarme a ti creo que tengo que usar mi trofeo de guerra – debajo de su ala saco un hacha envuelta el mango con una cadena – Bonita no creen, se la quite a un poni que por lo visto era un maestro de la hermandad – noto como Nest lo vio con una mirada cargada de odio puro mientras apretaba los dientes y ejercía más presión en su katana – que acaso lo conocías jajaja pues déjame decirte que apenas duro en la pelea, que decepcionante que lo nombraran maestro.

 **Nest Hunter:** Vladimir déjame luchar solo – pidió sin dejar de ver a Blade.

 **Vladimir:** Esta loco no podrás con él y menos si usa su… – Se queda callado cuando recibe una mirada fulminante del poni, una mirada que indicaba ira, odio y sed de venganza – … espero que sepas lo que haces.

Vladimir se retiro hasta reunirse con el resto que no dijeron nada ya que también se habían sentido intimidados por la nueva faceta de Nest.

 **Lord Blade:** Veo que será uno contra uno, entonces ven guerrero.

Nest se lanzo con toda velocidad contra Blade el cual se cubrió usando el hacha, acto seguido Nest desapareció y apareció al lado del demonio dando un corte vertical descendente el cual pudo esquivarlo y por lo visto Nest uso mucha fuerza en ese ataque ya que había roto una parte del piso con la katana.

 **Lord Blade:** Eso es todo lo que tienes cazador de demonios – El poni de nuevo volvió a atacar mientras Blade esquiva todos sus ataques o los bloqueaba con el hacha – mi turno de atacar.

Con la cadena del hacha amarro la katana y procedió a golpear a Nest pero lo esquivo y contraataco con un golpe en la cara haciéndolo soltar el hacha y luego recibir un golpe en el pecho con la katana que estaba su hoja envuelta con las cadenas pero genero una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo contra la pared.

 **Lord Blade:** Vaya, creo que te subestime – se levanto como si nada sacudiéndose el polvo de su cuerpo – lamentablemente para ti solo estoy calentando – se puso firme en cuatro patas y concentro su energía – **_Es hora de que conozcas el verdadero poder de un demonio_** – dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

 **Vladimir:** _*¡NO!*_

El cuerpo de Blade fue rodeado por una especie de aura de color rojo aumentando el volumen de sus músculos, su tamaño y volviendo sus ojos completamente de color rojo sangre.

 **Rey Cronos:** Ese poder es inmenso, como es que lo obtuvo – pregunto anonadado el rey.

 **Vladimir:** Ese poder llama **_Aura Demoniaca_** y solo pueden utilizarlo los demonios de rango superior, concede al portador una fuerza, velocidad y reflejos sorprendentes, los demonios de rango inferior también pueden hacerlo pero con el riesgo de salirse de control hasta incluso matar a sus propios compañeros.

 **Brave Heart:** El maestro va a estar bien – hablo asustado el potrillo.

 **Vladimir:** Eso espero _*Si las cosas se salen de control tendré que utilizarlo también*_

 **Lord Blade: _Es hora de que conozcas el infierno en la tierra._**

El demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a Nest el cual usando la katana se cubrió del golpe pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo mando a rodar por el suelo.

 **Vladimir:** ¡NEST! – estuvo a punto de ayudar al poni pero este último se levanto rápido con algunos rasguños en el cuerpo.

 **Nest Hunter:** No interfieras – le dedico una mirada de muerte a Blade – _*No voy a permitir que me derrote tan fácilmente, lo siento maestro pero tengo que vengarlo a como dé lugar*_

Usando todas sus fuerzas uso su velocidad para atacar al demonio pareciendo alrededor de él atacándolo una y otra vez pero Blade detenía todos sus ataques usando su garra.

 **Lord Blade: _Valla que eres persistente_** – Nest apareció detrás de él pero en un rápido movimiento lo inmovilizo agarrándole del cuello – **_voy a divertirme contigo._**

El demonio le da un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo rodar otra vez por el suelo pero no conforme con eso se impulso con sus alas y lo invistió para luego sostenerlo de una de sus patas traseras y girar sobre su propio eje hasta soltarlo lo cual hizo que Nest chocara contra la pared.

 **Vladimir:** Ya fue suficiente – exclamo dispuesto a meterse en la pelea sin importar lo que dijera el poni.

 **Lord Blade: _Alto –_** estiro su pata y creó una especie de honda la cual empujo a Vladimir y a todo el grupo contra la pared, acto seguido la misma energía salió de las paredes sosteniendo al grupo de sus patas y pegándolos a la pared; con una perversa sonrisa se quedo mirando a Vladimir – **_Dejare lo mejor para el final –_** el demonio no se percato que Nest estaba frente a él preparando su ataque especial.

 **Nest Hunter: _OCTACORTE!_** – Ya que el demonio no llevaba armadura el ataque podría matarlo o eso creía él, sin embargo, una especie de campo de fuerza de color escarlata apareció frente a él bloqueando su ataque – _*¿Qué?*_

El demonio se giro y lo tomo otra vez del cuello.

 **Lord Blade: _Sera mejor que sepas con quien te enfrentas poni –_** Se elevo en el aire junto con Nest – **_Tal vez pudiste matar a demonios inferiores pero con los superiores tu solo eres basura –_** Cayó en picada estrellando el cuerpo del guerrero contra el piso.

 **Cronos y Lauren/Vladimir/Brave:** ¡GUERRERO!/ ¡NEST!/ ¡MAESTOR!

Vemos al poni tirado en el piso y al costado de él a Blade que cogió el hacha tirada cerca de él.

 **Lord Blade: _Es una lástima que seas tan débil_** – le pateo en el estomago aventándolo un par de metros y sacándole unos leves alaridos de Nest – **_creo que al final tanto maestro como estudiante eran iguales –_** Ante esas palabras la ira de Nest comenzó a despertar – **_incluso los grandes maestros pegaso y unicornio no fueron rivales admirables –_** Por la mente del poni pasaron los recuerdos de Razuri y Bilit – **_no sé porque mi Rey vio que la dichosa Hermandad era una amenaza, solo son un montón de fracasados que para lo único que son buenos son para teñir el suelo de carmesí –_** Al guerrero se le dificultaba respirar, todos los recuerdos e imágenes que vio al salir de templo, los cuerpos de sus compañeros regados por todo el campo de batalla – **_Todos merecían morir, incluso el fracasado de tu maestro –_** Esa fue la palabra que desencadeno todo ira, odio, impotencia y en su mente solo sonaba una palabra… ¡VENGANZA!

 **Nest Hunter:** Tu… – se levanto tambaleante y con la mirada en el suelo – **_¡TÚ!_** – su voz sonó igual de profunda y tenebrosa como la del demonio.

La katana que tenia por cutie mark se vio envuelta por un manto color rojo y el cuerpo de Nest no era ajeno a esto ya que también comenzaba a presentar esa aura roja mientras su mente se nublaba en sed de venganza y sus ojos perdían ese celeste que tenían volviéndose más opaco.

 **Lord Blade: _*Todo ese poder, es parecido al mío*_** – pensó sorprendido el demonio.

 **Vladimir:** _*NO ESTA LISTO PARA UTILIZARLO, NO AUN*_

 **Nest Hunter: _AAAHHHH!_** – Todo el cuerpo de Nest se cubrió por el aura roja mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño al igual que su estatura.

 **Lord Blade: * _Esta utilizando Aura Demoniaca pero es imposible, él ni siquiera es un… ¡EL BASTADO, AUN SIGUE CON VIDA, COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!* _**– el poni agarro su katana dispuesto a seguir peleando – **_*No importa, de aquí no saldrá con vida*_**

El guerrero desapareció y apareció frente al demonio listo para darle un corte vertical descendente pero el demonio fue más rápido y logro cubrirse con el hacha, grave error ya que la katana se cubrió de dicha aura roja que tenía su portador y al chocar con el hacha la fuerza del impacto fue mayor, tanto así que rajo el piso debajo del demonio y genero una onda la cual rompió todas las ventanas de la sala del trono.

 **Lord Blade: _*Se ha vuelto más fuerte* –_** una patada en la cara lo saco de sus pensamientos para luego recibir ondas rojas de tajos de la katana, las cuales se cubría usando el hacha pero la fuerza de impacto era mayor haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared – **_*Si sigo protegiéndome terminare perdiendo*_** – se elevo rápido en el aire para tener más ventaja – **_Ahora es mi turno._**

El demonio cayó en picada con el hacha; el poni desapareció pero él esperaba eso así que cuando volvió a aparecer a su lado, usando la cadena amarro su pata delantera y trato de jalarlo pero cuando lo intento era como tratar de mover una enorme piedra, eso era imposible, los demonios le ganaban en fuerza a los ponis y él con su **_Aura Demoniaca_** activada no tendría problemas pero resulto todo lo contrario ya que el poni lo jalo hasta estrellarlo en el piso y procedió a tratar de córtalo con su katana y sobra decir que Blade ya por el cansancio, más los goles le estaba pasando factura lo cual se le dificultaba esquivar hasta que en una de esas recibe un corte en el ojo y un golpe mandándolo contra la pared y así anulando su **_Aura Demoniaca_** y liberando a los prisioneros.

 **Brave Heart:** Maestro lo lograste – dijo contento.

 **Vladimir:** ¡Agáchense! – todo el grupo hizo caso al demonio, incluso el guardia ya que Nest los ataco creando con su katana una onda de color rojo que paso por encima de ellos dejando una marca de un corte horizontal en la pared – Se salió de control, Reyes, guardia usen su magia para detenerlo.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¿Que vas hacer?

 **Vladimir:** Improvisar – Los reyes y el guardia utilizaron su magia para detener a Nest pero era muy difícil retenerlo – Escucha Nest ese no eres tu cálmate.

 **Nest Hunter:** **_GRAAAHHH!_** – lentamente movía su cuerpo resistiéndose a la magia.

 **Vladimir:** Que hay de tu código de guerrero de la Hermandad – El poni trataba zafarse del hechizo – Acaso tu madre hubiera querido esto – El poni se detiene y por lo visto estaba teniendo una lucha interna – Acuérdate de tu código, Proteger al Inocente.

 **Nest Hunter:** … **_grah…GRAAAHHH!_** – por lo visto no funciono ya que de nuevo trato de liberarse.

 **Reina Lauren:** Ya no podemos aguantar más – le aviso la reina que junto con el rey y el guardia comenzaban a sudar por el gran esfuerzo que hacían.

La ideas se le acababan al demonio y no se atrevía a atacar al poni, sin embargo en ese momento se percato de Brave.

 **Vladimir:** Piensa en tu aprendiz – Nest se detuvo por completo y dirigió su mirada a Brave el cual lo miraba con temor, eso hizo que el aura que cubría su cuerpo se vaya yendo de poco a poco hasta desaparecer, el demonio soltó un suspiro de alivio – _*Por suerte no paso a peor* –_ En eso se fija en el lugar donde debería estar Lord Blade pero solo había un hacha en el suelo– _*El cobarde aprovecho la oportunidad y escapo*_ – El demonio fue hacia Nest el cual estaba arrodillado y tratando de recuperar el aliento – Estas mejor.

 **Nest Hunter:** Que fue eso.

 **Vladimir:** Se llama **_Aura Demoniaca_** , aumenta todas tus habilidades pero si no sabes controlarla te matas sin control ni misericordia.

 **Nest Hunter:** Eso es lo mismo que utilizo ese demonio, dijo que ese es el poder de los demonios – se quedo mirando al suelo – ¿Quién soy? – luego miro sus cascos – ¿Que soy? – En eso dirige su mirada a Vladimir – Dijiste que conociste a mi madre, quien era ella.

 **Vladimir:** Lo… lo siento pero no puedo decirte – respondió desviando la mirada.

Ante la negativa del demonio Nest se levanto enojado y encaro a Vladimir.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡NO PUEDES O NO QUIERES!

 **Vladimir:** ¡ES DIFÍCIL COMPRENDE!

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡COMO QUIERES QUE COMPRENDA SI NO QUIERES DECÍRMELO, ES MI MADRE TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUIÉN ERA ELLA!

 **Vladimir:** Lo siento – bajo la mirada – pero no puedo decirte nada de eso.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡MUY BIEN ENTONCES ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Tomo su katana – al final todos ustedes los demonios son iguales – camino hasta la puerta principal y se retiro.

El resto más una sirvienta llamada Fanty que presencio todo eran espectadores y solo veían como se marchaba el guerrero aunque el potrillo quería seguirlo la reina lo detuvo diciéndole que necesitaba un momento a solas.

 **Rey Cronos:** Tu nombre es Vladimir no es así – el susodicho simplemente asintió – dime no es que quieras decir la verdad sino es que te cuesta decirle la verdad a él o me equivoco.

 **Vladimir:** Tiene razón – asintió aun cabizbajo.

 **Rey Cronos:** Sabes tal vez tú eres el primer demonio que le diga esto pero… quiero ayudarte – Vladimir lo miro confundido – quiero ayudarte a resolver todo esto pero para hacerlo tienes que contarnos la verdad a nosotros.

El demonio se quedo pensando en las palabras del rey alicornio y al final soltando un suspiro accedió.

 **Vladimir:** Creo que así comprenderán el porqué no quiero decírselo a él. Bueno todo comenzó…

 _–Bosque:_

Vemos a Nest el cual estaba muy enojado dando cortes a los arboles mientras recordaba la discusión con Vladimir.

 **Nest Hunter:** Cree que tiene el derecho a ocultarme información de mi madre, al fin y al cabo así son todos los demonios, actúan por su propia conveniencia.

 **¿?:** Tan primitiva idea tienes de juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo bien, joven guerrero.

El portador de la katana se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a un poni terrestre muy anciano con una crin grisácea que por lo visto eran canas y un color marrón claro, no podía ver su cutie mark ya que la tenia tapada con una capa muy vieja, también tenía un collar con unos extraños símbolos que le parecieron familiares.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Anciano:** Para formular una pregunta así primero uno tiene que conocerse a sí mismo y auto descubrirse.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces olvídelo – le respondió molesto y desviando la mirada.

 **Anciano:** Problemas veo que tienes y tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso.

 **Nest Hunter:** La única criatura que puede ayudarme a saber quien soy no quiere hacerlo, usted que puede hacer.

El viejo poni simplemente sonrió y detrás de su capa saco una poción.

 **Anciano:** Esto mi joven guerrero es una poción de Fragmento del ser, ayuda a cualquiera que la beba a descubrir quién es mostrándole la verdad de su historia. Te ayudara a descubrir quién eres – Nest la cogió y la vio un poco dudoso pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo – Pero te advierto, lo que veras a veces puede ser muy impactante, muchos no supieron aceptarlo y perdieron la memoria, otros simplemente murieron en el acto, la verdad aunque dura e increíble sigue siendo la verdad, depende de ti si la aceptas o no, solo acuérdate que al no aceptarla tiene sus consecuencias.

El ultimo guerrero de la hermandad se quedo mirando la poción ¿Qué más opciones tenia? Vladimir no le quería decir nada sobre su madre y posiblemente descubrir su origen.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya no hay marcha atrás, quiero saber la verdad cueste lo que cueste y saber quien soy en realidad – el poni comienza a tomar toda la poción hasta vaciarla por completo – ¿Eso es todo? – Termino de decir la frase y comenzó a sentirse mareado y perder poco a poco la visión.

 **Anciano:** Ah me olvide advertirte harás un viaje donde veras todo de manera omnipresente así que estarás inconsciente un par de horas, adiós.

Cual costal de papas el poni cayo inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Me arde toda la maldita cara – vemos a nuestro escritor con pequeños pedazos de papel con sangre puestos en todo su rostro.

 **Steven:** Quien te manda a no afeitarte por un mes, ya parecías un hombre lobo o un naufrago.

 **The only 95:** Es que en la primera semana me dio flojera así que lo pospuse para la siguiente y así sucesivamente, además no tenía tanta barba.

 **Steven:** Tuvimos que darle entierro vikingo en el inodoro a tu afeitadora.

 **The only 95:** Ya, si tenía una gran barba, bueno dejemos eso de lado y respondamos el Review quieres.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Buena deducción amigo incluso yo estuve pensando eso mientras escribía pero si quieres una pista te aconsejo leer detalladamente el primer capítulo de EL PONI: EL CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS (Capitulo 18 del fic), hay algo que creó la mayoría paso por alto aunque todo se revelara el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y saludos también para ti.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya saben alguna duda, teorías que tengan pueden comentar, también su opinión del fic si es bueno o malo, sus motivos (Ejem: Más detalles en las peleas) yo los leer y tratare de mejorar pero nada puedo hacer si no me lo dicen. Bueno eso es todo adiós.


	26. Mi origen - parte 1

Nest estará viendo la historia de manera omnipresente, así como ustedes leen. Solo quería aclarar eso asique a leer.

* * *

Vemos a un demonio más grande que cualquiera con unos cuernos en forma de semicírculo hacia abajo, dicho demonio parecía estar preocupado caminando de un lado a otro cerca a una puerta cerrada, así estuvo hasta que otro demonio ya de edad salió del cuarto.

 **Demonio viejo:** Rey venga, ya está por dar a luz.

El demonio al que ellos llamaban rey entro lo más rápido posible para encontrar recostada en una cama a una demonio hembra con un rasgo más fino que los demonios machos, tenía unos cuernos largos y ondulados.

 **Rey Demonio:** Estas bien mi reina – se acerco a ella preocupado.

 **Reina Demonio:** Ya… siento que… ¡VIENEN!

Después de dar el grito algunos demonios que eran los ayudantes del demonio anciano se acercaron a la reina para calmarla mientras el demonio anciano se preparaba para recibir a los bebes los cuales aun no tenían cuernos.

 **Demonio viejo:** Respire hondo reina.

 **Reina Demonio:** AHHHH!

El demonio anciano agarro al bebe y se lo paso a uno de sus demonios ayudantes él cual se lo dio al rey.

 **Demonio:** Es una niña.

El rey se quedo viendo a su hija la cual era una preciosa bebe demonio con unos hermosos ojos celestes, luego salió otro bebe y el demonio anciano se lo dio a la reina.

 **Demonio viejo:** Es un niño.

 **Rey Demonio:** Mira que lindos – dijo sonriendo – nuestros futuros herederos y como les pondrás cariño.

 **Reina Demonio:** Zoé – se quedo viendo a su hija – ella se llamara Zoé y tú – vio al varón – te llamaras Alucard.

Pasaron las semanas y acondicionaron un cuarto en el castillo para los dos nuevos herederos, basta decir que todos los súbditos de los reyes estaban alegres por ellos, incluso trajeron obsequios para los pequeños.

– _En el cuarto de juegos:_

La reina estaba observando a sus dos hijos como babeaban todos los juguetes mientras sonreía por sus dos amados retoños.

 **¿?:** Hola que tal amiga.

 **Reina Demonio:** Que tal Xana y miren a quien tenemos aquí – la reina se fijo en el lomo de su amiga donde traía a un demonio recién nacido – vaya tu no pierdes el tiempo con tu novio ¿no? – hablo de manera picara.

 **Xana:** Bu… bueno tu sabes que él siempre ha querido un hijo – respondió sonrojada dejando a su hijo junto a los otros bebes – su nombre es Vladimir.

El pequeño Vladimir puso su pata en la cara de Zoé para que luego ella de un empujón lo tire al suelo y comiencen a reír los dos mientras que Alucard estaba entretenido con sus juguetes.

 **Reina Demonio:** Que tiernos se ven juntos.

 **Xana:** Pues creo que ya hay que ir asiendo los preparativos para la boda Jejeje – bromeo vengándose de la anterior broma de su amiga.

 **Reina Demonio:** Pues entonces hay que ir preparando los papeles para cásalos en el futuro.

 **Xana:** Jajaja… espera… ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Reina Demonio:** Jajaja, ya no puedes hacerme caer en una broma como antes amiga, además mi esposo es muy celoso y dudo que cualquier demonio se acerque a ella sabiendo que su padre es el Rey Demonio – Xana suspiro derrotada al ver que de nuevo cayó en la broma.

 _–5 Años después:_

Vemos a un grupo de tres niños trotando por los corredores del castillo mientras dos reían a carcajadas y otro estaba preocupado.

 **Alucard:** Jajaja vieron su cara cuando a ese guardia le cayó la pintura rosada jajaja.

 **Zoé:** Si y cuando trato de seguirnos se resbalo con la pintura del suelo.

 **Vladimir:** Oigan y no se enojaran con nosotros.

 **Alucard:** Descuidan, ni siquiera nos encontrara…

 **Guardia demonio:** ¡ALTO!

 **Alucard:** ¡CADA UNO POR SU CUENTA!

Todo el grupo se separo en tres pasillos distintos mientras el guardia siguió a la princesa porque ella llevaba pintura en sus patas dejando un rastro muy obvio. La siguió hasta las afueras del castillo donde era un pequeño bosque, para la mala suerte del demonio las huellas fueron perdiendo pintura haciendo imposible encontrarla y resignándose a ir al baño a limpiarse mientras murmuraba sobre pequeños demonios traviesos, literalmente.

 **Zoé:** Jejeje – rio escondida en los arbustos – nunca nadie podrá encontrarme aquí.

 **Vladimir:** Hola – la pequeña dio un gran brinco hacia atrás saliendo de los arbustos para luego caerse – oye estas bien.

 **Zoé:** Vladimir, no me asustes así – exclamo enojada haciendo que su amigo agache su cabeza con pena.

 **Vladimir:** Lo siento, es que te vi salir con el guardia siguiéndote así que vine para asegurarme que no te pasara nada.

 **Zoé:** _Siempre estas cuidándome por eso te quiero_ – Dijo mientras abrazaba a Vladimir y sobra decir que él pequeño demonio se sonrojo enormemente al recibir el abraso y dichas palabras – _Vamos Vladimir hay que jugar_ – lo soltó, luego se alejo y vio que Vladimir estaba petrificado en su lugar y muy sonrojado – ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Vladimir:** ¿ah?, no nada… – salió del transe en que se encontraba que dijiste.

 **Zoé:** Que hay que jugar, ahora que estamos en el patio. Oye Vladimir.

 **Vladimir:** Si

 **Zoé:** _Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre_ y… – Sonrió acercándose a Vladimir para luego empujarlo – tú las traes.

Así los dos pequeños comenzaron a corretearse entre ellos mientras reían sin parar pero en otro lugar o mejor dicho en los pasillos del castillo vemos a Alucard aun riéndose en silencio por la broma hecha al guardia.

 **Alucard:** _*Jejeje, ser príncipe es lo mejor, todos obedecen tus ordenes, no te pueden castigar por hacer travesuras y lo mejor es que nadie me puede decir lo que tengo que hacer, claro a excepción de mis padres, ser príncipe es lo mejor* –_ Mientras caminaba por los pasillos paso cerca al cuarto de sus padres donde parecen que estaban conversando, ganándole la curiosidad al pequeño demonio decide espiar un poco la conversación de sus padres.

 **Reina Demonio:** Cariño porque te haces tantos problemas por eso, aun no tenemos que preocuparnos por escoger a un heredero.

 **Alucard:** _*¿Heredero?*_

 **Rey demonio:** Lo sé pero estoy preocupado cuando llegue el día en que tengamos que escoger entre ellos para que sea el siguiente heredero al trono.

 **Reina Demonio:** Por ahora deja que disfruten de su juventud.

Mientras los dos reyes conversaban un pequeño demonio ya había escuchado todo y se dirigió a su cuarto metido en sus pensamientos.

 **Alucard:** _*Escoger entre mi hermana y yo para ser gobernar… a pesar de ser príncipe tengo que seguir las ordenes de mis padres, si fuera rey no tendría que obedecer a nadie al contrario todos tendrían que obedecerme. Yo tengo que ser Rey a como dé lugar, yo lo merezco más que mi hermana y se lo demostrare a mis padres ya lo verán*_

–5 Años después:

Los dos pequeños al ser miembros de la realeza recibieron educación con profesores privados dentro del castillo aunque Alucard comenzó a ser más distante y frio con su hermana sin que ella supiera los motivos, mientras que Vladimir iba a la escuela pero su situación económica no estaba muy bien que digamos.

 **Vladimir:** Mamá ya llegue – Entro a su casa más no hubo respuesta así que fue hacia la cocina y la encontró durmiendo, él la llevo cagando con dificultada hacia su cuarto y la hecho en su cama – _*Desde que papá murió trabajas demasiado para cubrir los gastos, quisiera ayudarte de alguna manera*_

El pequeño se había ido hacia su cuarto para descansar pensando en todas las dificultades económicas que estaba pasando su madre aunque fácilmente podía pedirle ayuda a su amiga siendo la reina ella no lo hacía por cuestión de honor por así decirlo.

Al día siguiente el pequeño Vladimir partió hacia el colegio pero en el camino se encontró un cartel en el cual indicaban un tornero para los jóvenes de 12 años en el cual el premio del tercer lugar era una media beca para ingresar al ejercito, el segundo lugar una subvención de alimentos con una beca completa para el ejército y el primer lugar un premio sorpresa.

El premio del segundo lugar sonaba bien para él y era una manera de ayudar a su madre con los gastos, faltaran dos años para que pueda participar en ese torneo y eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para entrenar por su cuenta así que ni bien terminaron las clases se fue corriendo al castillo y le conto la idea a Zoé ocultando la verdad de su motivo alegando que siempre quiso ser un soldado, claro que ella no lo tomo muy bien pero al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo lo apoyo con dejarle entrar al campo de entrenamiento del castillo.

–2 Años después:

Vemos a Vladimir al cual ya le estaban saliendo los cuernos, estaba en la fila de inscripción para el torneo, en su rostro se podía ver claramente el nerviosismo, ansiedad y miedo ya que podía ver a buenos peleadores pero para darse valor se puso a pensar por qué hacia eso y así volvieron sus ánimos, claro hasta que…

 **¿?:** A un lado perdedores.

Puedo ver que un demonio con unos pequeños cuernos en espiral, dicho demonio avanzaba todo presumido y poniéndose en frente de la fila sin que nadie le dijera nada.

 **¿?:** Vengo a inscribirme.

 **Demonio (Inscripciones):** Claro, su nombre por favor.

 **¿?:** Blade, Lord Blade – Sonrió presumidamente y todos los concursantes comenzaron a susurra entre ellos – Y si saben lo que les convienen perdedores será mejor que se retiren de una vez por todas – se dirigió al resto de participantes.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Quién es él?

 **Demonio (Concursante):** Que acaso vives en una roca, él es Lord Blade, viene de una familia la cual es conocida por que todos ellos fueron los mejores sondados, generación tras generación siempre ganaron todos los torneos, peleas y competencias que hubo y él no es la excepción, incluso es considerado el mejor de toda su familia.

Decir que Vladimir no estaba impresionado era mentir, por lo menos él solo aspiraba al segundo lugar aunque rogaba por que no le tocaba pelear con aquel demonio.

Comenzaron a llamar a los concursantes los cuales ingresaron a la arena y en el estrado estaban los reyes con sus hijos como espectadores, todos los concursantes hicieron una reverencia a los reyes.

 **Rey demonio:** Jóvenes demonios hoy demostraran lo mejor de ustedes, espero una pelea limpia y recuerden que el primer lugar tendrá un premio sorpresa, suerte.

Con eso comenzaron los combates en los cuales Vladimir se las tuvo que ingeniar para derrotar a sus oponentes pero cuando veía la pelea del tal Blade lo sorprendía al ver como derrotaba con suma facilidad a sus oponentes, como si de un juego se tratase.

Así de pelea en pelea pasaron a la final siendo los que se disputaban el primer lugar Vladimir y Blade aunque este último con una gran confianza, los mencionados se pusieron en medio de la arena.

 **Lord Blade:** Ahórrate la humillación y solo ríndete inútil.

Vladimir vio discretamente al estrado donde estaba su amiga.

 **Vladimir:** _*Ella confía en mí, le demostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto*_ – se puso en posición de pelea – No voy a rendirme.

 **Lord Blade:** Como quieras – El demonio con los cuernos en espiral se lanzo contra Vladimir dándole un golpe en el estomago, luego agarrado una de sus patas lo lanzo hacia la pared – Sera mejor que aprendas con quien te enfrentas fracasado.

 **Vladimir:** Apenas estoy comenzando – Se paro con dificultad y luego con sus garras trato de darle un zarpazo pero Blade las esquivaba sin dificultad.

 **Lord Blade:** Jejeje eso es to... – No pudo continuar ya que recibió un leve corte en la mequilla y luego un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder. Cuando se logro estabilizar se toco la herida y enfurecido miro a Vladimir – ¡MALDITO!

Para Blade ser herido por un demonio inferior a él era un insulto así que con toda su ira comenzó a darle varios golpes a Vladimir haciendo que la princesa se preocupara por su amigo y el príncipe vea con un gran interés la pelea esperando que alguien salga gravemente herido para hacer interesante el torneo.

 **Lord Blade:** AHH! – le dio un golpe en toda la cara haciéndolo rodar por el piso – eso te servirá para aprendas escoria – dirigió su mirada al árbitro – creo que es hora de declararme ganador.

El árbitro estuvo a punto de declararlo ganador pero en eso Vladimir comienza a levantarse lentamente con todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y su boca sangrando.

 **Vladimir:** _*No puedo dejar que me humille, no frente a ella*_ – el cuerpo del demonio comenzó a emanar un aura de color roja.

 **Lord Blade:** _*¿Qué es eso?*_

 **Rey demonio:** _*Esta manifestando el aura demoniaca a tan temprana edad*_ – pensó sorprendido el rey.

 **Vladimir: _AHH!_** – con una gran velocidad envistió a Blade mandándolo contra la pared y noqueándolo en el proceso, luego de eso el aura roja desapareció de su cuerpo y comenzó a marearse en medio de la arena.

Todo el estadio estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos, un demonio cualquiera derroto al mejor de todos con un poder el cual se supone que solo lo se despierta a los 15 años, luego de salir de la impresión el árbitro declaro a Vladimir ganador haciendo que todos griten de júbilo, en especial su amiga de la infancia.

 **Rey demonio:** Felicidades Vladimir y como ganador del torneo el premio es ser nombrado el guardia personal de los príncipes.

Después de ser nombrado el guardia de los príncipes y recibir una gran suma de dinero como bono por el primer lugar, más el entrenamiento le ayudo de gran manera a su madre claro que esta al enterarse le dio una gran reprimenda cuando volvió a casa todo golpeado pero cuando supo sus motivos se puso alegre al tener un hijo tan atento como él.

 _–5 Años después:_

Pasaron los años y Vladimir se volvió más serio conforme pasaba el tiempo pero solo con el resto de demonios ya que con su amiga seguía siendo el mismo. Zoé la cual se había vuelto una hermosa demonio al igual que su madre siempre irradiaba esa alegría que contagiaba al resto de los sirvientes las cuales la consideraban tanto linda como amable ya que aunque sea una princesa siempre ayudaba a todos los sirviente, caso contrario con su hermano Alucard el cual se había vuelto un presumido y grosero con el resto de los sirvientes siempre mandándolos e insultándolos cuando cometían un error porque según su pensamiento esa era la actitud que debía tomar el futuro Rey, eso no paso desapercibido por sus padres quienes ya habían tomado una decisión.

Los príncipes entraron a la sala del trono por el llamado de sus padres los cuales los estaban esperando.

 **Zoé:** Si padres que pasa.

 **Rey Demonio:** Como verán están a algunos días para cumplir los 18 años y llego el momento que uno de ustedes asuma el control del reino ya que nosotros pronto partiremos.

 **Zoé:** ¿Qué acaso están enfermos? – dijo preocupada por sus padres.

 **Reina Demonio:** No querida, pero como siempre cada vez que un nuevo herero asume el trono los antiguos reyes tienen que partir aun que no sea su momento.

 **Alucard:** Eso significa que ya tomaron una decisión – no pudo evitar esbozar un leve sonrisa.

 **Rey Demonio:** Así es, y el que tome el control del reino será… Zoé.

 **Alucard:** ¡QUE, PORQUE MI HERMANA, SE SUPONE YO TENÍA QUE SER EL REY! – vocifero completamente enojado.

 **Reina Demonio:** Lo sentimos hijo pero ella es la más indicada para asumir el cargo.

 **Alucard:** ¡¿POR QUÉ?, SE SUPONE QUE UN REY DEBE PONER EN SU LUGAR A LOS SIRVIENTES! – con el seño fruncido miro a su hermana – ¡NO REBAJARSE A SU NIVEL!

 **Rey Demonio:** Un rey debe saber cómo gobernar ayudando y haciendo felices a sus sirvientes no pisoteándolos y humillándolos como tú lo has hecho.

Alucard enojado no dijo más y se fue de ese lugar azotando la puerta.

 **Zoé:** Padres estoy muy alagada por su elección pero creo que no estoy lista.

 **Rey Demonio:** Mi niña tú estás más que preparada para asumir esta enorme responsabilidad, nosotros hemos estado viendo a ti y a tu hermano para hacer una buena elección.

 **Zoé:** Pero que hay de él, no creo que acepte esto, de seguro ahora me debe odiar.

 **Reina Demonio:** Con el tiempo lo aceptara, estamos seguro que serás una gran reina – se acerco a su oído y le susurro unas palabras – _y de seguro conseguirás tu rey y me darás muchos nietos._

 **Zoé:** ¡MAMÁ! – exclamo sonrojada.

Luego de esa conversación la próxima reina salió de la sala para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano el cual lo veía con ira.

 **Zoé:** Tal vez ellos me escogieron a mi pero aun así seguiremos siendo familia – estiro su pata tratando de hacer las paces pero Alucard la aparto con un golpe.

 **Alucard:** Ellos cometen un grave error, yo reclamare el trono de alguna manera u otra ya lo veras hermanita – terminada su amenaza se retiro.

Ella pensaba que su hermano solo hablaba por el coraje del momento, que equivocada estaba, no sabía de lo que era capaz su propio hermano con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

 _–2 Años después:_

Los siguientes años fueron de sorpresas para todo el reino cuando anunciaron a la siguiente heredera al trono quien era la princesa Zoé cuando había cumplido los 18 años; cabe decir que la gran mayoría estuvieron felices con la decisión de los reyes, mas al ya saber cómo era su hermano de ella. Después de un par de meses los reyes tuvieron que partir al más halla dejando sus súbditos muy tristes, al igual que su hija pero Alucard estaba feliz de que aquellos padres que le habían negado lo que le perecía por derecho según él por fin estuvieran 4 metros bajo tierra.

Vladimir paso a ser el guardia personal de la reina siendo siempre formal con ella y preocupándose por su seguridad pero muy en el fondo de él tenía ese sentimiento hacia ella que se había formado cuando eran niños solo que lo ignoraba alegando internamente que eran tonterías.

Zoé la actual reina demonio estaba con unos papeleos los cuales eran sobre una alianza con los reyes alicornios; tanto demonios y equinos mantenían sus distancias pero para ella era momento de acortar esas distancias y hacer un pacto diplomático, claro que cuando le conto la idea a su hermano este iracundo solo dijo que los demonios no necesitaban de tratados con seres inferiores como esos equinos, que si él fuera rey les declararía la guerra y reclamaría las tierras que les pertenecen a los demonios como especie dominante, claro que aquellas palabras molestaron a su hermana diciéndole que se retirara de su presencia.

Luego de que pasaron unos días de enviar un comunicado a los reyes alicornios los cuales aceptaron alegres su alianza con los demonios con la condición que enviarían a sus soldados con su capitán al reino de los demonios por dos años para que se hospeden en ese lugar como una forma de prueba.

Después de recibir dicha carta la reina preparo todo para la llegada de los equinos el cual era hoy día.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Muy bien creo que está todo listo.

Su amigo de la infancia y guardia personal estaba al lado de su trono portando una armadura negra.

 **Vladimir:** Crees que es buena idea esto de la alianza con ellos.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** No me digas que estas pensando igual que mi hermano – le reprocho.

 **Vladimir:** Claro que no, solo que ellos pueden ser peligrosos y yo me tengo que preocupar por tu seguridad.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Jejeje si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas enamorado de mi – Bromeo ella y el mencionado solo pudo apartar la mirada sonrojado, a ella le encantaba fastidiar a su amigo.

 **Guardia demonio:** Mi reina llegaron los soldados con su capitán.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Que esperan háganlos pasar.

Después de dichas palabras el guardia abrió la puesta dejando pasar a más de una docena de soldados ponis, pegasos y unicornios con armaduras y cascos de color plata pero el que más resaltaba era un poni con una armadura dorada con toques anaranjados sin casco pero llevaba una katana al costado suyo, este poni tenía un pelaje color celeste con una crin de color amarilla, pero su cutie mark no era visible por la armadura que llevaba. Todos los soldados incluyendo al capitán se arrodillaron bajando la cabeza.

 **¿?:** Capitán Life Shield y soldados del Rey Cronos y la Reina Lauren presentándose ante usted su majestad.

Luego de dichas palabras el poni procedió a alzar su vista para ver a la Reina de los Demonios se quedo anonadado con la belleza de la reina frente a él, con una figura que cualquier yegua envidiaría; unos cuerno largo y ondulados que pese a ser intimidante o extraño para los ponis a él le atraían y por últimos sus hermosos ojos celestes en los cuales se quedo perdido; en su vida jamás creyó haber visto tanta belleza y parece que ella estaba igual que él, también estaba viendo fijamente al capitán sin saber porque pero en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Ambos estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que salieron de su ensimismamiento ambos desviando las miradas sonrojados, tal acción no paso desapercibido por Vladimir el cual no sabía por qué motivo pero comenzaba a molestarle la presencia de ese poni.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Mu… mucho gusto capitán, siéntanse como en su casa por que de ahora en adelante son nuestros invitados – dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal amigos (Esquiva varios tomates que son lanzados por los lectores) si ya se no merezco el perdón de Dios, saben ganas e inspiración lo tengo de sobra, lo que me falta es tiempo pero descuiden solo estoy a dos semanas para salir de vacaciones y hay subiré como loco los capítulos.

 **Steven:** Eso esperan ellos, o si no te lincharan vivo.

 **The only 95:** Si lo sé, bueno a contestar el Review.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ (Contesta The only) Sabes recién qué me dices me doy cuenta que si es casi parecido a la poción que le dio Zecora a Twilight aunque claro esta es más peligrosa Jejeje y acá te dejo la primera parte de las raíces de Nest y saludos a ti también. _(Contesta Steven) Me alegro que alguien se acuerde de mi después de que haiga terminado mi saga y si quieres saber más de mi o del tonto a mi costado_ [Oye] _puedes entrar su perfil donde estarán una descripción un poco más detallada de mi. Saludos._

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo amigos lectores, no olviden dejar su Review que apoyan a este escritor que hace todo esto con el único fin de entretenerles, Adiós.


	27. Mi origen - parte 2

**The only 95:** (Entrando a la casa) ya llegue.

 **Steven:** Ya era hora, oye sabes lo… (Se tapa la nariz) ¡PERO QUE, PASO HUELES COMO SI HUBIERAS ESTADO EN GUANO DE VACA!

 **The only 95:** De hecho es de ahí es de donde vengo, hoy me toco practica de zootecnia, estuve paleando sus heces, lazando vacas y déjame decirte que ahora Applejack tiene mis respetos, es difícil lazar a esas vacas, imagínate hacerlo con la boca.

 **Steven:** Creo que tienes razón, ¿Vas a subir el siguiente capítulo?

 **The only 95:** Hazlo tú, yo me voy a descansar, adiós – El escritor sube las escaleras hasta irse a su cuarto.

 **Steven:** Bueno les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo pero antes (Dirigiéndose a las escaleras) ¡DATE UN BAÑO ANTES DE DORMIR QUE APESTAS!

 **The only 95:** ¡MI CASA, MIS REGLAS!

 **Steven:** (Suspirando) Creo que tendré que dormir con una máscara anti gas.

* * *

Ha pasado dos meses desde que el capitán junto con los soldados llegaron al reino de los demonios, al principio ambas razas no se tenían mucha confianza pero tanto el capitán como la reina sirvieron de mediadores para calmar a sus respectivas razas.

- _En el balcón:_

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** _*Ojala esta alianza se lleve a cabo, todos mis soldados dudan de los demonios pero tengo que demostrarles lo contrario se lo prometí a los reyes*_ – suspiro cansado.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Metido en sus pensamientos capitán.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Re… reina que hace aquí – se sonrojo que no esperaba que la reina lo encontrara ahí.

La verdad es que mientras paso el tiempo tanto el capitán como la reina llegaron a formar un lazo de amistad, claro que al principio hablaban de costumbres de su propia raza o como se manejaba su reino respectivamente pero conforme paso el tiempo la charlas ya eran más relajadas como contar experiencias vividas, sueños, gustos, lo típico en una conversación de amigos.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Déjame adivinar tú también crees que esto no funcione.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Lamentablemente si – bajo la cabeza un poco triste – algunos de mis soldados aun dudan de ustedes y creo que sus soldados también hacen lo mismo – Al capitán se le viene a la mente un demonio con armadura negra que siempre lo observaba cada vez que él estaba cerca de la reina.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Mi madre siempre decía que hay que darle tiempo a las cosas y no preocuparse mucho por ellas.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Su madre es muy sabia reina – Dijo esto último mientras miraba a la reina con una dulce sonrisa.

Zoé al verlo sonreír sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aunque tuvo suerte de que su piel era de color rojo para llegar a ocultarlo pero en eso un silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos dos.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** _*Trata de cambiar el tema*_ y… dígame capitán… de donde consiguió la katana _*Eso es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir*_

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** O esto – desenfundo su katana – es una reliquia familiar que pasó de generación en generación.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** ¿Paso de generación en generación?

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Si de hecho hasta tiene su propia historia, pero no quiero aburrirla contándoselo.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** De hecho me gustaría escucharla.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Entonces se la contare – sonrió antes de proceder a contar.

 _-Narración:_

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de la existencia de los reyes alicornios, el mundo estaba plagado de sobras las cuales atormentaban a los ponis, pegasos y unicornios a tal punto que siempre tenían que emigrar de sus hogares cada vez que dichas sombras aparecían; pero un día artos de huir un grupo de esos pobladores con armas improvisadas como trinches y palos se enfrentaron a las sombras logrando ahuyentarlas y trayendo la paz a los pueblos pero eso no duraría mucho.

Después de dos años de paz las sobras volvieron y los pobladores se volvieron a enfrentar a ellas pero algo ocurrió, dichas sombras ya no venían a atormentar sino a matar. La gran mayoría de los pobladores que las enfrentaron murieron y otros salieron heridos, aquellas sombras se habían vuelto más fuertes de alguna manera.

Después de esos enfrentamientos tuvieron que emigrar de nuevo entre ellos estaba un joven poni granjero el cual llevaba en su carreta todas sus pertenencias de valor. Cuando lograron apartarse lo suficiente decidieron tomar un descanso cerca del bosque.

Aquel joven poni no podía conciliar el sueño así que se levanto a caminar un rato por el bosque, pero mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos a un ser bípedo con una extraña vestimenta y un báculo con unos signos extraños en la parte superior de dicho báculo, cualquier ser lógicamente huiría pero él no y menos cuando dicha criatura hacía gestos con sus manos indicándole que lo siguiera y así lo hiso.

Luego de seguir a la extraña criatura que lo llevo a la entrada de una cueva, vio como se desvanecía, él pensando que era un producto de su imaginación iba a regresar de nuevo al campamento pero la curiosidad de entrar en la cueva lo carcomía así que entro.

Fue una larga caminata en la cual no encontró nada interesante solo hasta que entro en una cámara de una cueva y hay vio una Katana con su funda echada en una piedra mientras era alumbrada por la luz de la luna proveniente de un tragaluz de la cámara.

El joven granjero se acerco poco a poco hasta estar al frente de la katana, dudo en cogerla o dejarla hay pero sabía que dejar un arma en medio de la nada a que se oxide no era muy factible así que la agarro y cuando hizo eso sintió una corriente recorriendo por todo su cuerpo para que luego el efecto desapareciera, confundido el poni desenfundo la katana y al verla se maravillo, era hermosa y a la vez simple, era liviana y muy maniobrable, volvió a enfundarla solo para escuchar que alguien le hablaba.

 **?: Pronto uno de tus descendientes le dará buen uso al arma que te he otorgado, cuídala bien.**

El poni no sabía de donde provenía dichas palabras pero pronto sintió como sus ojos le pesaban para luego desmallarse, cuando volvió a levantarse noto que estaba cerca al campamento; creyó que todo fue un sueño que de seguro cuando salió se desmayo, pero desecho esa idea cuando vio la Katana enfundada a un lado de él, procedió a agarrarla y dirigirse al campamento para dormir y hallar la lógica a todo esto.

Al día siguiente se levanto pero no de la manera normal sino que escucho gritos en el campamento y al salir vio a varias de esas sombras atacar a los pobladores los cuales hacían lo posible para defender a los niños y los ancianos.

Estaba tan distraído que no vio que una sombra se lanzo directamente hacia él haciendo que ambos entraran a su carpa, la sobra trato de matarlo pero él la esquivo y buscando algo para defenderse vio la katana en el piso, procedió a tomarla y cuando la desenfundo algo ocurrió, todo su cuerpo se cubrió por un aura de color azul y con una destreza como si fuera uno con el arma corto a la sombra a la mitad que luego se desvaneció en el aire.

Después de eso salió de su carpa y se enfrento al resto de las sombras con una agilidad y velocidad que dejaron a los pobladores con la boca abierta. Cuando acabo con todas las sombras muchos de los pobladores estaban más que agradecidos con el joven poni granjero que pasó a ser conocido como el gran guerrero y así se difundió por todo los reinos cuando él al mando de un ejército lograron exterminar a todas las sombras trayendo la paz una vez más.

 _-Fin de la Narración:_

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Que increíble – dijo impresionada – ¿y qué pasó con él?

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Según la historia se comprometió con una yegua para luego formar una familia, pero después de que uno de sus hijos mayores tuvo la edad suficiente para ser independiente, le dio la katana diciendo que la cuidara y después de eso él desapareció.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** ¿Desapareció?

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Si, unos dicen que murió, otros que se interno al bosque y nunca se lo volvió a ver.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Y dime tú puedes liberar ese poder de la katana.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** No, de hecho nadie de la siguiente generación pudo, hasta incluso creen que eso de liberar el poder de la katana y te cubre de un aura azul solo es un mito, pero lo que sí es cierto es que la katana es muy rara, se la ha llevado con varios herreros, incluso yo lo he hecho y todos dan la misma respuesta.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** ¿Cual es?

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Que es la primera vez que ven ese tipo de metal en su vida y que es igual o más resistente que las escamas de un dragón y un diamante juntos.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Vaya tu arma sí que tiene una gran historia.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Y bueno que me cuentas de ti, como eran tus padres.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** A bueno, mis padres…

Mientras tanto capitán como reina tenían una charla amena, cierto demonio con una armadura negra los veía de lejos con un sentimiento dentro de su ser.

 **Vladimir:** _*Como se atreve a hablar así con ella, se supone que soy el único que debe tener ese tipo de charlar con ella*_ – sacudió su cabeza rápidamente – _*Pero que te pasa Vladimir, ella es la reina, ella puede charlar con quien quiera y de la forma que quiera*_ – vio como ellos dos se reían juntos, lo cual le hizo sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho – _*Tu solo eres su guardián… solo debes de preocuparte de su seguridad*_

…

Un par de meses pasaron y tanto soldados como demonios ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, claro que aún no tenían plena confianza pero por lo menos era un avance. Mientras Zoé y Shield se juntaban más seguido, caminaban por el jardín de castillo, charlaban en la sala del trono e incluso la reina le dio un recorrido personal por todo el reino al capitán, algo que muchos clasificarían como una ´´cita´´.

Pero apartado de toda esa realidad estaba un demonio caminado en círculos metido en su cuarto en el castillo.

 **Alucard: _*_** _Mi hermana es una tonta, primero una alianza y ahora hace amistades con esos seres inferiores a nosotros, solo nos llevara a la ruina pero tengo un plan para tomar lo que me corresponde por derecho*_

En eso entra un demonio a su cuarto con unos cuernos en espiral y con una armadura de un guardia común y corriente.

 **¿?:** Me mando a llamar príncipe – Alucard esbozo una sonrisa mentalmente.

 **Alucard:** Lord Blade amigo mío que cuentas, sabes que puedes dejar de usar formalidades conmigo.

 **Lord Blade:** Sabe que soy de rango inferior y estoy obligado a hacerlo – bufo al decir eso.

Desde que Blade perdió con Vladimir su vida a ido en picada, pasando de ser el prodigio de su familia a una vergüenza por perder ante un demonio cualquiera.

 **Alucard:** Y dime que me dirías si te dijera que te puedo dar el puesto de primero al mando del ejército de demonios.

 **Lord Blade:** Primero te diría que estás loco amigo, solo los reyes pueden hacer eso.

 **Alucard:** Que pena que pienses así – le dio la espalda – y yo que pensaba darte eso con el bono especial el cual era vengarte de la humillación que te hiso pasar Vladimir – Ante dichas palabras Blade se quedo pasmado – Tú mismo me contaste que después de esa derrota tu propia familia te desprecio por ser derrotado por un demonio inferior, pero bueno si no quieres el puesto de primero al mando estoy seguro que Vladimir estará interesado.

En un parpadeo Blade se puso frente a él.

 **Lord Blade:** Te escucho.

 **Alucard:** Mi plan tomara tiempo pero créeme valdrá la pena la espera, primero hay que ir aumentando el número de demonios que me deben apoyar para el plan.

Mientras el dúo ya tenían planes para tomar el trono y vengarse, vamos al pasadizo de una parte del castillo donde vemos aun poni escribir en un papel, al terminar lo amarra en la pata de un ave fénix para luego abrir la ventada y que se vaya volando.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Ya le mandaste la carta a tus reyes – menciono mientras se acercaba al poni.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Si, hay le mando todo el avance que hemos logrado en estos meses, aunque no es mucho.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** _*Es ahora o nunca*_ – soltó un pequeño suspiro preparándose para lo que iba a hacer – Y dime… tienes alguna… pareja que te espera en tu reino.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** _*¿A qué viene esa pregunta?*_ – pensó nervioso – N… no y porque lo preguntas reina.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** _*Menos mal*_ No sé – uso un tono más coqueto – es que un capitán, joven y soltero, cualquiera dudaría en que no tendrías una pareja.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** _*¿Se me está mandando?*_ Es que estoy esperando a la chica indicada – sentía como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** _*Espero que esto funcione*_ – ella lo vio directamente y pestaño delicadamente – Y como seria esa chica.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** _*Tranquilo no digas una estupidez ahora*_ Seria como tú – Pronto el poni comenzó a ponerse tan rojo como un semáforo en señal de alto – _*Trágame tierra*_ qui… quiero decir que tú… tú serias la indicada _*La estas cagando peor*_ no… no eso no es lo que qui… quise decir, lo que en verdad quiero decir es que.

El poni es callado cuando unos labios hacen contacto con los suyos, al principio fue un beso un poco inexperto para ambos pero se notaba que dejaba fluir todo los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, luego paso de un beso de afecto a un beso de pasión y deseo así por unos minutos hasta que les falto a ambos el aire y tuvieron que separarse para luego mirarse ambos con los rostros sonrojados.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Jejeje tanto te costo decirlo tontito.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Lo siento es que creía que me rechazarías – menciono un poco avergonzado pero mirándola con cariño.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Como rechazarte si estando contigo estos meses he sentido que mi corazón late sin control pero no me duele sino me siento bien y así quiero sentirlo siempre.

La reina demonio se sonrojo al decir todo lo que tenía guardado y a cambio recibió otro corto beso del capitán.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Pues entonces no me separare de ti nunca más.

Ella sonrió feliz pero repentinamente su sonrisa cambio a una más coqueta y se aparto un poco de él.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Pero yo quiero tener un poco más de ti que un simple beso.

La Reina demonio paso por su lado y con su cola acaricio el cuello del poni hasta cerca de su hocico, luego camino hasta el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto donde volteo a verlo y le dio una mirada sugerente invitándolo a entra.  
El poni pasando saliva, nervioso y sonrojado siguió a la demonio hasta su cuarto donde luego de entrar cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

* * *

 **Steven:** O.o

 **The only 95:** A que rico dormí, ahora si estoy con todas las energías – en eso nuestro escritor nota que Steven se lo queda mirando de una forma extraña - ¿Qué?

 **Steven:** Dime qué es esto (Señalando la pantalla de la computadora)

 **The only 95:** Pues el capitulo del fic.

 **Steven:** Eso no idiota me refiero a lo último, a la escena erótica.

 **The only 95:** A eso es que se me ocurrió y ya.

 **Steven:** Ósea que estas dispuesto a poner lemon en el fic.

 **The only 95:** Si mis lectores lo piden pues lo pondré, si no dicen nada no lo pondré así que eso depende de ustedes quieren lemon o no, con eso me despido adiós.

 **Steven:** Estas enfermo.


	28. Mi origen - parte 3

_-Escena lemon:_

.

.

.

[Introduzca el meme de TE LA KREISTE WE XD]

 **The only 95:** JAJAJA

 **Steven:** Mierda en serio creí que pondrías lemon.

 **The only 95:** Na, solo era una broma para los lectores, aparte tengo dos razones para no ponerlo.

 **Steven:** Ah sí ¿Cuáles?

 **The only 95:** En primera no quiero traumar a Nest ya que el está viendo esto y creo que todos necesitaríamos un psiquiatra si viéramos a nuestros padres haciéndonos XD, y segundo es que no se escribir lemon porque [Introduzca voz de Sylvester Stallone] me hace falta ver más pack.

 **Steven:** (Suspirando aliviado) bueno por lo menos se que no vas a poner lemon en el fic.

 **The only 95:** Si tienes razón, no voy a poner lemon en el fic… no por ahora.

 **Steven:** Espera, que dijiste.

 **The only 95:** Continuemos con el fic.

 **Steven:** ¡NO ME IGNORES!

* * *

El tiempo paso desde que el capitán y la reina se declararon su amor para luego consumarlo esa noche, aunque claro tuvieron que ocultarlo de los soldados y súbditos de la reina aparentando una amistad frente a todos pero estando a solas se abrazaban y besaban con pasión.

Cuando paso los 6 meses la reina comenzaba a sentir mareos y nauseas preocupando a todos sus súbditos pero principalmente a Life y Vladimir el cual nunca se entero de la relación de ellos claro hasta qué.

 _-6 meses después:_

Vemos a la reina echada en la cama mientras era atendida por varios demonios y estando el capitán a un lado de ella, por lo visto la reina se volvió a sentir mal de nuevo. Justo en ese momento por la puerta entro un alterado Vladimir.

 **Vladimir:** Mi reina se siente bien, viene ni bien me informaron de… – En eso de percato del poni al costado de ella y su mirada así como su tono de voz se volvieron serias – que hace él aquí – tales palabras molestaron al poni que también le respondió.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Yo tengo el derecho de estar aquí porque soy su… – ve que alrededor de él están aun los demonios que atendían a su reina –… amigo.

 **Vladimir:** Pues yo soy su amigo de la infancia y también su guardia personal sí que te puedes reti…

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** ¡YA BASTA! – Soltó un gran grito – Pueden retirarse todos, tengo que hablar en privado con mi guardián.

Todos procedieron a retirarse pero Life dudo si en quedarse o no pero cuando recibió la mirada de Zoé de que confiara en ella, él se retiro del cuarto tranquilo.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Vladimir…

 **Vladimir:** Si quieres que me disculpe con él no lo hare – respondió rápidamente – es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Vladimir…

 **Vladimir:** Y ahora te desmallas continuamente, tienes nauseas y dolores de cabeza.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Vladimir…

 **Vladimir:** Si algo te pasara no se qué haría ya que tú…

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Vladimir estoy embarazada.

Solo bastaron esas simples palabras para callar al demonio el cual se había quedado perplejo, muchas preguntas surcaron por su cabeza pero la principal era ¿De quién?

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Si te preguntas quien es el padre pues, estabas a punto de decirle que se retire de aquí.

El demonio frunció el ceño, sintió toda la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo; se preparo para salir del cuarto y agarrarse a golpes con el poni.

 **Vladimir:** ¡VOY A MATAR AL MALDITO POR ULTRAJARTE! – pero en eso se detuvo al sentir que un casco se apoyo en su hombro.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Él no me ultrajo, esto sucedió porque ambos nos amábamos –llevo una pata a su barriga – y estamos contentos por tener un hijo o hija en camino, lo siento por no corresponder a tu amor.

 **Vladimir:** No… no se a lo que te refieres – respondió desviando la mirada y un poco sonrojado.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Jejeje se que estabas enamorado de mi desde niños pero yo siempre te vi como un hermano.

 **Vladimir:** Entonces nunca tuve oportunidad sin siquiera comenzar – murmuro triste bajando la cabeza.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Animo – le sonrió su amiga – estoy segura que habrán varias chicas que se mueren por salir con alguien como tú, aparte confió plenamente en ti para que cuides a mi hijo o hija por si algo me pasa.

 **Vladimir:** Nunca menciones eso – dijo asustado, pero luego se calmo – aun así, prometo cuidarlo de todas maneras al igual que a ti.

La reina demonio le dio un gran abrazo que fue correspondido por Vladimir.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí – le susurro.

 **Vladimir:** Y nunca lo dejare de hacer – le respondió antes de romper el abrazo – pero dile a ese poni que si te hace llorar yo mismo me encargare de él.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Jejeje descuida se lo diré.

Después de eso el capitán, la reina y su guardián tuvieron una charla donde explicaron al demonio su relación y lo forma de cómo inicio, claro que al principio Life y Vladimir no querían verse las caras pero estando Zoé con ellos tuvieron que soportarlo, a Vladimir aun le costaba verla junto al poni pero si ella era feliz él también era feliz de algún modo. Lo que ellos no se percataron es que un demonio estuvo escuchando todo y fue a contarle al hermano de la reina.

 _–Unos días después:_

Vemos a la reina en su trono y frente a ella estaba su hermano, por lo visto tenían una ´´charla´´ a solas.

 **Alucard:** ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** No me levantes la voz, soy tu hermana y también la reina, tal vez seas mi hermano pero aun así no tienes el derecho de juzgar mis decisiones.

 **Alucard:** ¡LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER ES UNA LOCURA, PRIMERO QUIERES UNA ALIANZA, LUEGO UNA AMISTAD Y AHORA TE APAREAS CON ELLOS TENIENDO EN TU VIENTRE A UN BASTARDO! – El demonio es callado cuando recibe una cachetada de su hermana la cual comenzó a llorar al no soportar lo que le decía su propio hermano.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Vete de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia hermano – le dijo muy dolida.

 **Alucard:** ¡BIEN! – Se retiro de la sala del trono y se fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba Blade – Quiero que reclutes más soldados para nuestra causa yo tratare de buscar ayuda fuera del reino, ella ya perdió la cabeza al acostarse con un ser inferior.

 **Lord Blade:** Entonces tratare de acortar el tiempo del plan.

 _–6 meses después:_ (N/A: Estoy tomando como referencia el tiempo de gestación de un caballo el cual es de 11–12 meses)

Vemos a la reina acostada en su cama mientras una demonio la atendía en el parto, pero fuera de dicho cuarto vemos a un poni con una katana atada a su costado mordiéndose los cascos de los nervios y aun demonio con una armadura negra caminando en círculos.

En ese momento de mucha tención salió la enfermera del cuarto.

 **Demonio hembra:** Ya pueden entrar – como un rayo los dos machos entraron – los dejare a solas.

Al entrar encontraron a la reina sentada en el filo de la cama sosteniendo una pequeña criatura envuelta en sabanas reposando entre sus patas.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Acérquense – Los dos se acercaron lo suficiente para ver el rostro de un potrillo con unos hermosos ojos celestes – a que no es la criatura más linda que han visto.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Tiene tus mismos ojos cariño – El demonio ante esas palabras asiente.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Y cómo lo van a llamar?

Ante esa pregunta los dos padres se quedaron pensando pero fue Zoé quien dio una sugerencia.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Ya que es un potrillo que tal si mesclamos nombres comunes de dónde venimos cariño.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** De donde vengo es común el nombre Nest – dijo el poni.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Y acá es común el nombre Hunter… Nest Hunter, me gusta.

 **Vladimir:** Es un bonito… – El demonio se detuvo al hablar cuando escucho algunas pisadas afuera.

Haciendo una señal a ambos padres de que guarden silencio, él sigilosamente camino hasta la puerta en donde se asomo un poco, se quedo sorprendido al ver a un grupo de demonios que portaban armas y frente a él a Alucard, algo le decía que no venía a recibir a su sobrino de buena manera así que metió su cabeza, cerró la puerta y comenzó a empujar varias cosas para bloquearla.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

 **Vladimir:** Es tu hermano y viene con un ejército hacia aquí.

Ambos padres se asustaron con lo dicho por el demonio haciendo que el capitán ayude al demonio a bloquear la puerta.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Todos mis soldados están afuera y no hay manera de comunicarme con ellos, cuántos de esos demonios que acompañaban a Alucard viste.

 **Vladimir:** Los suficientes para encargarse de nosotros – respondió una vez que no habían más cosas para bloquear la entrada.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Que ustedes no tienen un código en el cual juran seguir ciegamente a su rey o reina.

 **Vladimir:** La mayoría de los demonios que vienen con él son desterrados, de alguna manera hizo un trato con ellos, aparte él debió ofrecerles algo a algunos soldados para que lo ayudasen, tú sabes que todos tienen un precio.

Ambos machos detuvieron su charla al escuchar el lloriqueo del bebe, voltearon a ver preocupados por Nest y Zoé la cual trataba de cálmalo.  
Vladimir y Life se miraron fijamente y luego asintieron, ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Cariño tienes que irte – le dijo acercándose a su esposa.

 _POM!_

Su hermano junto con los demonios que lo seguían golpeaban la puerta para entrar.

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Eso no ocurrirá no los dejare solos, también se pelear.

 _POM!_

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Recién diste a luz.

 _POM!_

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

 _POM!_

 **Vladimir:** Zoé tienes que irte de aquí, no podemos luchar y protegerte a ti y a Nest a la vez, piensa en su seguridad.

 _POM!_

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Por favor tienes que irte, no soportaría que algo te pase a ti y a nuestro hijo, además – le entrego su katana con todo y funda.

 _POM!_

 **Zoé (Reina Demonio):** Pe… pero es tu arma, con que te defenderás.

 _POM!_

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Esa katana ahora le pertenece a mi hijo algo me dice que él le dará un mejor uso que yo, además puedo defenderme con lo que sea.

La reina metió al bebe en una canasta tapándolo para que no te dé el frio, se puso una capucha la cual tapaba todo su cuerpo, llevo la katana amarrada a su costado y se despidió de su esposo con un último beso y de su amigo con un abrazo para luego salir por ventana planeando llevando la canasta en su boca.

 _POM!_

 **Vladimir:** Espero seas bueno combatiendo – le dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** No por nada soy un capitán… oye Vladimir.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Si?

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Si me llega a pasar algo quiero que cuides a Nest.

El demonio se quedo callado por unos minutos y solo le dijo que prometía cuidarlo pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a varios demonios los cuales los rodearon.

 **Vladimir:** _*¿Por qué no atacan?*_ – pensó ya que eran suficientes demonios para vencerlos a ellos.

Mas su respuesta vino en seguida cuando los demonios se apartaron de la entrada, dejando pasar a Alucard que avanzaba imponente y con una gran sonrisa muy marcada en su rostro.

 **Alucard:** Miren a quien tenemos aquí.

 **Vladimir:** Porque haces esto, ella es tu hermana.

 **Alucard:** Dejo de ser mi hermana desde que la pusieron al cargo del reino en vez de a mí y por cierto – comenzó a examinar el cuarto – ¿Dónde está ella con el bastardo?

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Vuelve a llamar así a mi hijo y te arrancare la cabeza mal nacido – le amenazo muy enojado.

 **Alucard:** Jejeje creo que algunos seres inferiores no saben a quién se enfrentan, déjame darte una lección así como se las di a todos tus soldados – El poni aprieta sus dientes al descubrir que todos sus soldados fueron asesinados – yo peleare con ellos no interfieran – le dijo a sus demonios.

El dúo no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo contra Alucard cada uno estirando su casco delantero para darle un golpe pero ambos ataque fueron detenidos por el Demonio con sus propios cascos.

 **Alucard:** Patéticos – dijo con un aura roja cubriendo su cuerpo y algo extraño que le ocurrió a la iris de sus ojos.

Empujo a ambos hasta tirarlos al suelo, Vladimir se reincorporo rápidamente y se preparo para activar su aura demoniaca pero fue intersecado por Blade que lo tiro al suelo y lo mantuvo ahí.

 **Lord Blade:** Él me dijo que tiene algo especial preparado para ti, porque no te pones cómodo y ves al poni morir – menciono con emoción en su voz.

Life rápidamente se levanta y comienza arremeter contra el demonio el cual lo esquiva sin dificultad alguna y luego le da un golpe en el pecho tirándolo al suelo.

 **Alucard:** Puedo darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor si solo me dices a donde se fueron.

 **Life Shield (Capitán):** Pu… puedes tortúrame todo lo que quieras _``coff´´_ de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra.

 **Alucard:** Bueno si no quieres colaborar.

El poni es atravesado por las garras de Alucard que eran retractiles en los casco, luego procedió a arrancarle el corazón y tirarlo al suelo mientras el cuerpo del poni caía sin vida, todo eso era presenciado por Vladimir el cual nada podía hacer.

El aura alrededor de Alucard desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

 **Alucard:** Vallan a buscarla y no regresen hasta encontrarla – se dirigió a sus soldados que acataron la orden.

 **Vladimir:** Si quieres puedes matarme porque no te diré ni una sola palabra – le respondió aun sometido por Blade.

 **Alucard:** ¿Matarte?, o no yo tengo un mejor castigo para ti – acerco su rostro a Vladimir esbozando una sonrisa siniestra – tú serás el verdugo de mi hermana.

…

 **Demonio:** Mi rey la encontramos.

Alucard solo hiso un ademan de que entraran y con cadenas otros dos demonios hicieron pasar a aquella criatura encapuchada que huía por el bosque quien era Zoé.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¿Dónde está?** – le ordeno a su hermana.

 **Zoé:** …

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!** – su voz retumbaba por toda la sala.

 **Zoé:** … acaso tienes miedo Alucard

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¿Miedo? No solo quiero matar a tu hijo bastado.**

 **Zoé:** Puedes tortúrame todo lo que quieras, de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Que curioso eso mismo dijo Life Shield cuando le arranque el corazón con mis propias garras.**

 **Zoé:** Eres un…

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Di lo que quieras** – Agarro una espada y la arrojo a un demonio al costado de su trono – **es hora de que pruebes tu lealtad hacia mí, mátala.**

Vladimir el cual llevaba una armadura negra se acerco a Zoé con la espada en su hocico pero cuando estuvo frente a ella dudo en asesinarla.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Sera mejor que lo a hagas a menos que quieras ocupar su lugar.**

Vladimir ya estaba a punto de responderle a su rey pero se fijo en el rostro de Zoé debajo de la capucha, ella le sonreía.

 **Zoé:** Hazlo – le susurro.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): ¡AHORA!**

Vladimir dio un corte horizontal cortando la cabeza de su amiga de la infancia, mientras que su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo y derramaba sangren por el piso.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Bien hecho** – hablo complacido y con una sonrisa mientras veía al demonio que respiraba agitadamente y aun sosteniendo la espada manchada de sangre – **con eso me has demostrado tu lealtad así mi, tu Rey.**

 **Demonio:** Rey que hacemos con el hijo de ella.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Donde huyo no había ningún pueblo por ese lugar así que lo más probable es que lo haya dejado por el bosque, dejemos que los animales salvajes se den un festín con él** – en eso dirige la mirada al Vladimir que aun seguía en la misma posición con la espada – **hazme un favor, suelta la espada y tira la basura** – señalo el cuerpo y la cabeza de su hermana – **esta ensuciando mi sala.**

 **Vladimir:** Si… mi rey.

Aquel demonio coge el cuerpo, la cabeza y sale de la sala del trono.

 **Demonio:** Rey no podemos confiar en él, usted sabe más que nadie el porqué.

 **Alucard (Rey demonio): Si, lo sé pero según el código, todos deben obedecer a su rey sin oponerse ni objetar, es un código inquebrantable, además si se revela nada puede hacer contra mí y ahora que ese pequeño bastardo está sirviendo de comida de animales nada me puede detener.**

En eso vemos a Nest Hunter parado en medio de la sala del trono como si de un fantasma se tratase, estaba impactado con lo que le había mostrado esa poción.

 **Nest Hunter:** No… no… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, ME NIEGO A CREERLO!

Cambiamos de escena donde vemos la arena de combate y en ella estaba frente a frente Vladimir y Lord Blade, en el estrado habían varios demonios y en el palco real estaba Alucard viendo a los dos contrincantes con interés. Ya que ahora era rey necesitaba a alguien que fuera primero al mando y quien mejor para serlo que el demonio más fuerte entre los dos que yacían en la arena de combate, claro que Blade se quejo de esto ya que según él le prometió el puesto si lo ayudaba pero el rey solo le dijo que si lo quería tenía que ganárselo, además que si era lo suficientemente fuerte podría derrotar a su enemigo sin problemas, el demonio a regañadientes acepto.

La batalla comenzó con los dos contrincantes lanzándose a la batalla para luego cambiar la escena donde vemos a Blade en el piso y a Vladimir costándole mantenerse de pie y solo pensando que esta victoria lo acercaba más a Alucard para matarlo aunque eso signifique romper su juramento.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Me duele*_ – Se agarro la cabeza al sentir un gran jaqueca, en eso comienza a escuchar voces las cuales eran de él [ _Al cabo así son todos los demonios, actúan por su propia conveniencia/ al final todos ustedes los demonios son iguales/ Acabare con todos y cada uno de ustedes/ Es hora de que esos monstruos paguen caro por todo lo que hicieron]_ – ¡BASTA! – grito para callar las palabras en su cabeza que no hacían nada más que aumentar el dolor.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco y el poni se arrodillo respirando agitadamente.

 **¿1?:** No debes alterarte de esa manera hijo – escucho una voz muy familiar que le hizo abrir grande los ojos.

 **¿2?:** Oye es mi hijo – se quejo otra voz desconocida de macho.

 **¿1?:** Pues yo lo crie y le enseñe todo lo que sabe.

 **¿2?:** Yo también hubiera eso hecho eso y más de no ser porque me mataron.

 **¿3?:** Ya cállense los dos no ven que esta alterado – dijo una tercera voz pero esta era femenina.

Nest alzo la vista y vio frente a él a su maestro Axel, también a un poni con una armadura dorada con partes de color naranja lo reconoció al instante era su padre Life Shield y por ultimo estaba una demonio hembra muy hermosa con una gran sonrisa que le trasmitió cariño y seguridad, era su madre Zoé.

No pudo mencionar palabra alguna, había quedado impresionado solo sintió un gran abrazo de parte de los tres.

 **Zoé:** Que gusto verte de nuevo hijo – se separo un poco para verlo mejor – mira que grande y guapo estas.

 **Life Shield:** Que esperabas se parece a su padre – dijo orgulloso llevándose un casco al pecho.

 **Nest Hunter:** Co… como es que están aquí se supone que están muertos – aun no salía de su impresión.

 **Zoé:** Que estemos en el más allá no significa que no te cuidemos mi pequeño Nest.

 **Life Shield:** Siempre estaremos cuidándote hijo mío.

 **Axel:** Además no son los únicos – detrás de ellos aparecieron todos sus compañeros de la hermandad, tanto Razuri, Bilit como los antiguos maestros – cada vez que luchas estamos ahí acompañándote en tu pelea.

Ante esas palabras Nest bajo la cabeza.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pero maestro yo rompí las reglas – murmuro.

 **Axel:** Y yo rompí una acuérdate – le sonrió a su aprendiz al cual le tomo un gran cariño como si fuera su propio hijo – además la venganza no te consumió, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos.

Pronto todos comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA?!

 **Axel:** Nuestro tiempo está acabando – miro con cariño a su hijo – cuídate Nest, se que tu puedes ser el mejor maestro que la hermandad haya visto y quiero que hagas algo por mi – le susurro algo al oído que solo su aprendiz escucho y al separarse le guiño un ojo – no preguntes como lo sé, solo hazlo.

 **Zoé:** Vladimir nunca tuvo la culpa de nada asi que no seas malo con él – mantuvo esa sonrisa frente a su hijo – aliméntate bien, no te juntes con malas influencia y consigue una chica que te quiera para que me des muchos nietos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Mamá – menciono apenado por lo último que dijo su madre – Papá dile algo.

 **Life Shield:** Hazle caso a tu madre Jejeje.

 **Zoé:** Pero hay algo que nunca te debes olvidar y es…

 **Todos:** ¡QUE TE QUEREMOS!

Luego de eso desaparecieron, todo se volvió negreo y nuestro héroe comenzó a caer en un abismo invisible hasta que…

 _–Bosque (Mundo real):_

Vemos que es de noche en el bosque y un poni junto a una katana se levanta con mucha dificultada tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba el suelo.

 **Anciano:** Y dime ya descubriste quien eres – pregunto al ver que el poni seguía con la mirada hacia abajo – Dime que eres ¿Un guerrero de la hermandad?, ¿Un demonio?, ¿Un poni?, ¿El cazador de demonios? , dime que eres tú.

La respiración de Nest se normalizo al llegarle todos los recuerdos de sus días en la hermandad junto con Axel, el cómo se conocieron sus padres y al final las palabras que todos le dijeron. Alzo la vista al cielo con gran determinación.

 **Nest Hunter:** Soy Nest Hunter el ultimo de la hermandad, hijo de Zoé la reina demonio y de Life Shield un poni capitán de los reyes alicornios, también soy el cazador de demonios pero de aquellos demonios que merecen morir, que torturan y matan a seres inocentes – luego de decir eso un aura azul rodeo a Nest y a su katana que tenia por cutie mark (N/A: Su Cutie Mark queda igual a la katana que tengo en la imagen del fic) para que luego dicha aura azul se desvaneciera de su cuerpo.

La respuesta dada por Nest alegro al poni anciano.

 **Anciano:** Bueno creo que ahora que sabes quién eres puedo decirte quien soy yo pero antes de eso déjame decirte que estoy feliz de que uno de mis descendientes en portar la katana seas tú – ante dichas palabras el poni se quedo anonadado – Si, yo soy el primer portador de aquella katana.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pe… pero cómo es posible – pregunto ya que supuestamente el primer portador vivió hace años.

 **Anciano:** Hay misterios en esta vida joven guerrero que costaría cientos de vidas descubrirlos todos pero estoy impresionado que uno de mis descendientes y portador de la katana fuera también un miembro del grupo que yo forme.

 **Nest Hunter:** U… Usted formo la Hermandad – se llevo otra sorpresa.

 **Anciano:** Soy el primer gran maestro.

 **Nest Hunter:** Eso explicaría porque tiene su collar el mismo símbolo que la estatua que hay dentro del Dojo de los maestros – señalo el objeto que tenía en el cuello.

 **Anciano:** Esto – agarro sostuvo el collar – representa a aquel ser que me ayudo en mi vida y me guio en buen camino, pero Nest tienes que estar preparado porque la profecía se acerca.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Que profecía? – al preguntar la mirada del anciano se puso seria.

 **Anciano:** _La oscuridad se alzara, el silencio caerá y ustedes seis morirán_. Cuídate joven guerrero.

Después de eso el anciano se desvaneció en el aire dejando a un poni muy confundido pero al percatarse que es de noche se dirigió galopando hacia el castillo lo más rápido posible.

A una gran distancia de ahí, apareció el anciano poni viendo como Nest se iba al castillo.

 **Anciano:** _*Tú viaje apenas está empezando, pronto tendrás aliados poderos que te brindaran su amistad y confianza*_ – Agarro su collar que tenía el símbolo de Alfa y Omega – _*Y también lo conocerás a él*_

Una profecía que por lo visto esta en distintos mundos sin conexión, ¿quién es el misterioso ser bípedo del cual no se sabe su nombre?, si quieren averiguarlo no dejen de seguir el fic.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Vamos contestar el Review

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Creo que tu también te la creíste XD, no quería traumar al pobre de Nest no soy tan malo y gracias amigo, saludos par ti también, te deseo suerte en todo.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Y bueno que opinan hasta ahora de la historia, si se dan cuenta todos los puntos se conectan, en lo personal hacer esta saga me está costando más tiempo he imaginación y eso que no vamos ni en el 30% del fic, aparte ya tengo en mente quien podría ser el próximo guerrero en salir pero no se los diré, los dejare con la duda JAJAJA SOY MALO. Ya saben dejen su Review que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, Adiós.


	29. Demonios vs equestrianos y aliados

**The only 95:** (Entrando a la casa) Ya llegue – nadie contesta - ¿Dónde está?

Nuestro escritor sube hasta su cuarto donde ve a Steven sentado frente a la computadora y al percatarse que llego el escritor solo le da una mirada como si hubiera descubierto algo.

 **The only 95:** ¿Qué haces en mi computadora?

 **Steven:** O nada C-L-O-P-E-R-O

 **The only 95:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

Steven voltea la pantalla de la computadora de nuestro escritor donde se puede ver su historial lleno de páginas referidas a ese tema.

 **Steven:** Puedes explicar esto.

 **The only 95:** Bu… bueno cada uno tiene sus gustos, OK.

 **Steven:** Bueno por lo menos no vas a pero, espera que es esta página…

Cuando dio clic a uno de los links del historial lo envió directamente a una página de manga yaoi.

 **The only 95:** …

 **Steven:** …

 **The only 95:** (Acercándose nervioso) Pu… puedo explicarlo

 **Steven:** (Yéndose a la pared) ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ MIERDA!

 **The only 95:** Enserio puedo explicarlo solo escucha.

Steven ve a nuestro escrito, luego la ventana del cuarto, de nuevo al escritor y otra vez a la ventana.

 **The only 95:** Ni siquiera lo pien… ¡CRASH!

 **Steven:** (Cayendo) ¡ME OLVIDE QUE ESTÁBAMOS EN EL SEGUNDO PISO!

Luego de eso se escucha metal retorciéndose, la alarma de un auto y el grito de una persona por su auto.

 **The only 95:** (Llevándose una mano a la cara) Si me hubiera escuchado que mi prima es Fujoshi (Le gusta el yaoi) y usa mi computada para ver eso, nada de esto habría pasado, bueno los dejo con el siguiente capítulo del fic, voy a ver como esta Steven, ojala no haiga muerto, lo necesito para continuar la historia.

* * *

 _-Castillo de los reyes alicornios:_

 **Vladimir:** Y eso es todo lo que paso hasta ahora.

Vemos que tanto la reina como la sirvienta estaban con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas, el rey estaba con una mirada seria y el potrillo asombrado con que su maestro fuera mitad poni y mitad demonio.

 **Reina Lauren:** Creo que te juzgamos mal Vladimir.

 **Rey Cronos:** Así que no quieres decir la verdad a Nest por sus padres – dio a entender el rey.

 **Vladimir:** Principalmente no le quiero decir la verdad porque si el llega a enterarse de que…

El sonido de la gran puerta abriéndose interrumpió al demonio que vio al poni de la katana entrar para luego acercarse a él.

 **Nest Hunter:** De que mataste a mi madre.

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio cuando entro el poni, la pregunta que todos se hicieron es si escucho toda la conversación y como reaccionara ante esto.

 **Vladimir:** Yo… yo – agacho la cabeza arrepentido – no quería hacerlo pero… pero… por favor perdóname Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** No te perdono – basta decir que todos no estuvieron de acuerdo con el poni y ya le iban a reprochar pero el continuo – porque no hay nada que perdonar – el demonio alzo su mirada para verlo a los ojos pero no vio en él odio, ira ni rencor – mi madre te consideraba su mejor amigo, incluso su hermano, ella no quería que murieras también – al decir eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el poni – además creo que le hiciste una promesa a mis padres que me cuidarías si algo les pasaba.

El demonio estaba sorprendido porque en ningún momento del relato que les conto a los reyes menciono dicha promesa.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Co… como es que tú sabes eso?

 **Nest Hunter:** Hay misterios en la vida que costaría cientos de vidas descubrirlos todos – el poni camino hacia donde estaba el hacha tirada y procedió a recogerla – Brave puedes venir un momento.

 **Brave Heart:** Si maestro – obedeció el potrillo y una vez que llego al lado de su maestre, este le entrego el hacha.

 **Nest Hunter:** Toma, de ahora en adelante es tuya.

 **Brave Heart:** Pe… pero esta no es el hacha de su antiguo maestro – soltó sorprendido de recibir un arma que significaba mucho para Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** Si, pero estoy seguro que él quisiera que la conserves.

 _–Flashback:_

 **Axel:** Nuestro tiempo está acabando – miro con cariño a su hijo – cuídate Nest, se que tu puedes ser el mejor maestro que la hermandad haya visto y quiero que hagas algo por mi – Se acerco a su oído y le susurro – _Se que tienes un alumno y quiero que le entregues mi hacha, estoy seguro que será un gran guerrero de la hermandad_ – una vez termino de decirle eso se separo de él y le guiño un ojo – no preguntes como lo sé, solo hazlo.

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

Nuestro héroe camino hasta llegar a los reyes y luego se arrodillo frente a ellos agachando la cabeza.

 **Nest Hunter:** Disculpen por mi actitud de hace unas horas pero las dudas sobre quien en verdad era yo nublaron mi juicio – alzo su rostro viendo fijamente a los alicornios – pero ahora que se quien soy, luchare para proteger a todos los inocentes de ambos bandos y unirme a ustedes, claro si aceptan a un hibrido mitad poni, mitad demonio.

Los reyes se vieron mutuamente sorprendidos para luego sonreír y asentir.

 **Rey Cronos:** No tienes que pedir disculpas joven guerrero – dijo el alicornio oscuro – conocimos a Life personalmente y él siempre ha sido un noble soldado, estoy seguro que estaría orgulloso en ver en lo que te has convertido.

 **Reina Lauren:** Y también tienes todo nuestro apoyo, al parecer no somos las únicas víctimas de ese tal Alucard no es así – menciono aquello ultimo viendo a Vladimir.

 **Vladimir:** Así es y por lo visto planea un ataque masivo a su reino eso explicaría porque no ha habido ataques en toda la semana.

 **Rey Cronos:** Y el ataque de ahora.

 **Vladimir:** Solo lo organizo Blade, su ejecito de Alucard es más grande.

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces – se levanto con una mirada seria – tendré que acabar con él.

 **Vladimir:** ¡NI LO PIENSES!, él es demasiado fuer…

El demonio se calla cuando siente un gran poder del poni para luego ver un aura azul emanando de su katana y cubriendo todo su cuerpo, al parecer los reyes también sienten ese gran poder sorprendiéndose.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo también lo soy.

…

 _–Castillo del rey demonio:_

Vemos al rey sentado en su trono bebiendo tranquilamente una copa de vino, hasta que se abre de improviso la puerta dejando entrar a un muy mal herido Lord Blade con un marca de un corte vertical en uno de sus ojos dejándolo solo con uno sano.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Unos guardias me informaron que tú y un grupo de demonios salieron de mi reino en dirección al castillo de los reyes alicornios, por lo visto fueron vencidos.**

 **Lord Blade:** Vla… Vladimir… se unió… a ellos – le dio la noticia entre jadeos de cansancio.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Tan inútil eres que ni siquiera pudiste vencerlo.**

 **Lord Blade:** Él… no me… venció.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Y quien fue, acaso su rey.**

 **Lord Blade:** Fue… fue su sobrino.

Se escucho como se quebraba la copa de vidrio en el casco del rey para después ser rodeado por un aura de color rojo oscuro haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera mas pesado.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Acaso escuche mal o dijiste mi sobrino** – pregunto con una voz de ultratumba.

 **Lord Blade:** Él… es el cazador de demonios – menciono con temor – de alguna manera logro sobrevivir agh… – el aura del rey demonio rodeo su cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

 **Alucard (rey demonio):** ¡ **EL BASTARDO SIGUE CON VIDA Y TODO POR TU FRACASO!** – Aventó con fuerza al demonio contra el piso – **De seguro vendrá a matarme aunque dudo que tenga una oportunidad.**

Con dificultad el herido demonio se levanto sobándose el cuello.

 **Lord Blade:** Rey déjeme acabar con ellos, comandare a todos los soldados demonios para atacar de una vez el castillo de los reyes alicornios.

 **Alucard (rey demonio):** … **eres débil Blade y siempre lo serás** – el susodicho bajo la cabeza – **a menos que…**

El rey demonio estiro una de sus patas de la cual salió un aura roja oscura que envolvió a Lord Blade haciéndolo crecer al igual que sus cuernos y la iris de su ojo sano se convirtió en un pentagrama (Estrella de cinco puntas) formado por líneas blancas.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Quiero que los mates a todos, no me importa si hay potrillos o ancianos, no dejes ninguno con vida, que su sangre manche toda la tierra la cual yo tomare y gobernare como debió haber sido.**

Una sonrisa macabra se formo en el rostro de Blade que solo atino a decir una cosa con una voz profunda.

 **Lord Blade: Si mi Rey.**

…

Vemos que toda la ciudad de Canterlot estaba llena de soldados con sus respectivos capitanes de cada raza, por lo visto estaban preparándose para la invasión, los soldados pegasos despejaban el cielo para evitar un ataque aéreo sorpresa, los soldados unicornios con su magia levantaban grandes piedras las cuales las juntaban para hacer una muralla y los soldados ponis llevaban carretas llenas de armas.

 _–Cuarto de los reyes alicornios:_

Los guardias estaban ayudando a ponerle la armadura al rey que también decidió participar en la guerra para defender su reino. En eso uno de sus guardias entro.

 **Guardia:** Mi rey ya evacuamos a los civiles, la ciudad de Cloudsdale también fue movida y algunos de sus habitantes decidieron unirse a la batalla

 **Rey Cronos:** Bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

De improviso también entro la reina con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

 **Reina Lauren:** Cariño estas seguro de querer participar.

 **Rey Cronos:** Si, todo este tiempo sentado en el trono mientras mi gente moría me hiso sentir inútil – frunció el ceño al pensar todas las vidas que se habían perdido mientras él estaba sentado en su trono – ahora tengo la oportunidad para protegerlos y a ti también – dijo eso ultimo mirándola con cariño.

La reina no aguanto más y le dio un amoroso abrazo del cual duro mucho hasta que ella misma se separo.

 **Reina Lauren:** Si lo sé.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¿Cómo está el pequeño?

 **Reina Lauren:** Brave está en la sala del trono – menciono recordando al potrillo – por lo visto aun está un poco desanimado ya que no lo dejaron ir.

 **Rey Cronos:** Pues Nest hiso bien, donde van él y Vladimir es peligroso aunque se negó a que enviara a mis mejores soldados a acompañarlo, según él es mejor que protejan el reino – sonrió al ver una gran similitud entre Nest y uno de sus mejores capitanes – tiene un gran corazón como su padre.

 **Reina Lauren:** Solo espero que hayan hecho bien en ir ellos dos solos.

…

En la entrada del reino de los demonios vemos a Vladimir y Nest entrando sin problema alguno pero luego ambos tomaron distintas direcciones, uno hacia el castillo del rey demonio y el otro hacia una parte específica del reino.

 _–Dentro del castillo del rey demonio:_

El poni entro a los terrenos del castillo, lo curioso es que no había ningún guardia o soldado cuidándolo así que se dirigió a la entrada principal el cual era un corredor con varias puertas pero una de ellas destacaba al ser la más grande; a paso lento se dirigió a aquella puerta y al abrirla se encontró a un Demonio más grande que Vladimir, este demonio era de un color más oscuro que el resto y tenía unos cuernos semicirculares hacia arriba con una pequeñas llamas en la punta de ellos.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Por fin llegaste bastardo.**

 **Nest Hunter:** Así que tú eres Alucard – el nombrado simplemente sonrió perversamente.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Sabes ahora que te veo bien si te pareces mucho a tu padre** – Nest recuerda como él le enterró sus garras en el pecho – **aunque tienes los ojos de mi inútil hermana** – El poni desenfundo su katana y le apunto a Alucard – **creí que ustedes los de la hermandad no cobraban venganza.**

 **Nest Hunter:** No creas que soy como tú, yo hare justicia por todos aquellos que mataste por tu ambición de poder y créeme de esta no saldrás vivo.

El poni hizo un tajo al aire creando una onda expansiva que avanzo hasta Alucard el cual solo se elevo en el aire pero su trono fue partido a la mitad.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): No me tomes por un simple demonio, ¡YO SOY SU REY!**

 **Nest Hunter:** Tú nunca fuiste rey de nada, mi madre si, a ella le nombraron reina sus padres, tú no eres más que un simple demonio que no supo aceptar que no merecía el derecho al trono.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): ¡BASTARDO!**

El rey demonio se lanzo en picada contra el poni el cual dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, solo vio como en el lugar del impacto había un gran cráter.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Jajaja** – salió del cráter sin un rasguño – **vaya que me hiciste enojar pero descuida no usare toda mi fuerza, sería demasiado aburrido vencerte, quiero ver que tan fuerte te has hecho con esa tal hermandad.**

 **Nest Hunter:** Ellos me enseñaron a eliminar a monstruos como tú que solo ponen en peligro a seres inocentes – se paro sobre sus patas traseras y se puso en posición de pelea blandiendo su katana – y eso voy hacer.

El poni corrió en dos patas con su katana hacia el rey demonio que también hizo lo mismo.

…

En Canterlot vemos a varios soldados esperando a los enemigo entre ellos el Rey con una armadura de colores negro y azul, ya que los demonios tenían esos brazaletes que anulaban la magia era inútil poner un escudo mágico, en cambio construyeron lo más rápido que pudieron unas barricadas y usaron las casas vacías como torres para los arqueros.

 **Rey Cronos:** Alguna señal del enemigo capitán – le pregunto su capitán que miraba a lo lejos con un catalejo.

 **C. Poni:** Mi rey aun no hay señales del enemigo, espere… ¡HAY VIENEN! – A lo lejos en el cielo se divisaron varios demonios – ¡A SUS PUESTOS!

 **C. Unicornio:** ¡ARQUEROS LISTO! – Los unicornios que estaban en las casas, con su magia levantaron sus arcos – ¡APUNTEN! – Esperaron a que se acercaran los demonios – ¡FUEGO!

Una gran cantidad de flechas fueron lanzadas contra los demonios los cuales nada pudieron hacer cayendo en grupo todos muertos, luego de eso los soldados gritaron en celebración por la victoria hasta que se escucho una risa que provoco el miedo en los soldados.

De los cuerpos de los demonios caídos se alzo un demonio de aspecto más intimidante que se elevo rápidamente en el cielo teniendo una vista general de donde se ubicaban los arqueros.

 **Lord Blade: JAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA DE MORIR –** de su boca salió un rayo de color negro en dirección a las casas donde estaban los unicornios arqueros destruyéndolas por completo – **¡AHORA, ATAQUEN!**

A lo lejos se veía un gran número de demonios aun más grande que el primer grupo, por lo visto el primero fue una distracción para que revelen la ubicación de los arqueros.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¡POR EQUESTRIA! – grito el rey saltando a la batalla junto con sus soldados.

Los demonios cayeron en picada sobre en ejercito Equestre dando así el inicio de la guerra.

…

 _–Castillo del Rey Demonio:_

Vemos como Nest daba tajos al aire mientras Alucard los esquivaba sin dificultad y en medio del ataque el demonio logro golpear al poni y procedió a darle un zarpazo con sus garras pero es detenido por la katana de Nest el cual haciendo un gran esfuerzo logra empujarlo.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, defenderte.**

 **Nest Hunter:** Apenas estoy calentando, es hora de subir de nivel.

Tanto el cuerpo de Nest como su katana fue cubierta por un aura azul.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): _*Siento que incremento su poder*_ Eso es todo.**

En ese mismo instante Nest desapareció de la vista de Alucard para luego aparecer a un lado de él listo para cortarlo pero el rey demonio logro esquivarlo a duras penas.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): _*Ni siquiera lo vi venir*_** – pensó preocupado.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos cuando otra vez Nest volvió a atacar con una velocidad impresionante obligando al Rey demonio a elevarse en el aire pero el poni ya se esperaba algo como eso y aplico el mismo ataque que en las practicas con Vladimir apareciendo en varios lugares con su velocidad ahora aumentada gracias al aura azul y dando tajos al aire en dirección donde estaba el demonio solo que esta vez los tajos eran azules siendo más rápidos y dándole al demonio el cual cayó al suelo.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Desde que me entre de que ella estaba embarazada** – dijo mientras se levantaba – **algo me dijo que él bastardo que tendría por hijo seria una molestia en mis planes, JEJEJE y al parecer no me equivoque, por eso te voy a dar un premio** – su voz comenzó a hacer mas terrorífica – **¡TE REUNIRÉ CON TUS PADRES!**

El cuerpo del demonio fue cubierto por un aura roja oscura, su tamaño aumento, sus cuernos se cubrieron de fuego, sus ojos se volvieron negros y se formo un pentagrama de color blanco completo en las iris de sus ojos.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Ojala te vaya mejor que a mi Vladimir*_ – algo le decía al poni que tendría más problemas para acabar con el demonio.

…

La batalla estaba muy pareja entre los demonios y los Equestrianos ya que el rey hacia todo lo que podía para mantener a raya a los demonios que a pesar de no usar su magia poseía una gran fuerza y entrenamiento en combate pero en eso el cuerpo de un pegaso el cual fue lanzado cayó frente a él.

 **Rey Cronos:** ¡CAPITÁN!

 **C. Pegaso:** Lo… lo sentimos señor… él fue más fuerte… que nosotros tres… – fueron las últimas palabras del pegaso antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar.

Cuando el Rey dirigió su vista en la dirección que fue lanzado frente a él vio al demonio que había destruido las casas donde se encontraban los arqueros.

 **Lord Blade: Esperaba enfrentarme a Vladimir pero creo que con su majestad me conformo.**

 **Rey Cronos:** No dejare que lastimes a los ponis que viven en mi reino – soltó con desprecio.

El demonio se saco los brazaletes anuladores de magia que llevaba mientras el Rey lo mira extrañado.

 **Lord Blade: ¿Qué?** – Pregunto al sentir la mirada del rey – **solo quiero ver que tan poderosos son en realidad los alicornios.**

 **Rey Cronos:** Tu exceso de confianza será tu ruina.

El alicornio lanza un rayo contra el demonio el cual lo desvió con su pata dejando anonadado al Rey pero no se dio por vencido y cargo un ataque más poderoso y lo lanzo en dirección del demonio causando una gran explosión y levantando mucho polvo en el proceso pero cuando se disipo el polvo el demonio seguía parado hay como si nada.

 **Lord Blade: _*Sorprendente, este es el poder de mi Rey, jajaja con esto ni siquiera ese alicornio puede causarme daño*_ Muy bien, basta de juegos.**

El demonio se impulso con sus alas hacia el Rey que sabiendo que es inútil usar magia ofensiva contra él, utilizo un hechizo de multiplicación creando varias copias de él mismo que se lanzaron contra el demonio dándole cada copia junto con el original un golpe al demonio el cual ni se inmuto.

 **Lord Blade: No lo creo.**

Él aura que rodeaba al demonio se expandió destruyendo a las copias y empujando al original.

 **Rey Cronos:** _*La magia ofensiva no sirve y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él tampoco, solo me queda una opción*_ – pensó mientras se recuperaba de aquel empujón.

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar y todas las armas de los soldados caidos se elevaron con esa magia para luego rodear al demonio.

 **Lord Blade: _*Aprende rápido*_**

Todas las armas fueron en dirección del demonio el cual voló para evitarlas pero aun así le siguieron en el aire.

 **Lord Blade: Es suficiente.**

Estirando sus patas delanteras creó una onda del color de la misma aura que lo rodeaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos las armas, luego procedió a aterrizar frente al alicornio.

 **Lord Blade: Creí que ustedes los alicornios en verdad eran fuertes, vaya que me decepcionaron así que te daré una muestra del poder de los demonios** – Cerró su ojo sano para luego volver a abrirlo con la imagen de un pentagrama de líneas blancas – **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio)**

Una gran onda se genero y comenzó a avanzar arrastrando rocas y tierra, el alicornio creó un escudo pero al parecer la magia defensiva tampoco sirvió porque termino rompiendo el dichoso escudo; la onda se llevo de lleno al rey contra una casa destruida estrellando fuertemente.

 **Rey Cronos:** Arrgg – se quejo de dolor al recibir de lleno el impacto.

El Rey yacía en el suelo con graves heridas, por lo visto su armadura que llevaba logro salvarle la vida.  
Lord Blade con un gran semblante de confianza se acerco al alicornio sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más en ese estado.

 **Lord Blade: Mire a su alrededor majestad, los superamos en número y fuerza, todos ustedes morirán y mi Rey reclamara estas tierras con sus cuerpos caídos, ahora** – se preparo para otro devastador ataque– **ПУЛЬС ДЕ…**

Blade no termino de recitar las palabras ya que recibió una patada voladora en la cara de parte de Vladimir el cual traía su armadura negra con una línea de pintura blanca; por lo visto llego justo a tiempo.

 **Vladimir:** Esta bien su majestad – se acerco al alicornio que yacía herido.

 **Rey Cronos:** Gra… cias… Vladimir.

 **Lord Blade: Jejeje llegaste justo a tiempo** – dijo mientras se sobaba el rostro – **ya me comenzaba a aburrir con ellos, es hora de cobrarme todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar.**

 **Vladimir:** Tu exceso de confianza y arrogancia te hicieron perder.

 **Lord Blade: Pero ahora es diferente, el Rey me dio una parte de su poder y con ella vencí a un alicornio** – sonrió presumidamente – **además mira a tu alrededor los superamos y un simple demonio traidor no hará la diferencia.**

 **Vladimir:** Tienes razón, por eso traje compañía.

Pronto todo se volvió oscuro y cuando Blade alzo la mirada vio a varios demonios pero estos tenían una línea de pintura blanca en sus dos costados; Vladimir al verlos solo pudo sonreír.

 _–Flashback:_

Vemos a Nest y Vladimir en el bosque en camino al castillo del rey demonio.

 **Nest Hunter:** Vladimir mencionaste que hay demonios que no están de acuerdo con su rey.

 **Vladimir:** Si ¿Por?

 **Nest Hunter:** Pues es hora de que escojan un bando – el demonio entendió lo que quería decir con eso.

 **Vladimir:** Ellos no lo harán, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con él, hay reglas y esa es obedecer al rey a toda costa romperla significa perder tu honor, con eso te ganarías la expulsión o aun peor, la muerte eso depende del rey pero teniéndolo a él de rey de seguro dictaría sentencia de muerte para no tener enemigos – añadió dando a entender porque no se revelaban contra Alucard – a diferencia de su padre que era más benevolente y solo los expulsaba; Alucard se aprovecho de eso reclutando a los expulsados ofreciéndoles varias cosas si lo ayudaban a obtener el trono.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y tú porque lo traicionaste si eso mancha tu honor.

 **Vladimir:** Por la promesa que les hice a tus padres, aparte pensaba traicionarlo cuando me ganara su plena confianza – por lo visto planeaba traicionarlo de una manera u otra.

 **Nest Hunter:** También porque Alucard no es el rey legitimo o me equivoco – al mencionar eso se gano la atención de Vladimir – yo al ser hijo de la Reina demonio me convierte en el heredero al trono por derecho y por ende no es obligatorio obedecer a Alucard.

 **Vladimir:** Si – sonrió al verse descubierto – pero no podemos ir y decirle a los opositores del Rey que tú eres el hijo de su hermana, primeramente no eres un demonio así que no te creerían aunque activaras tu aura demoniaca.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ellos necesitan a un rey que vele por su reino, que sepa lo que es trabajar duro para obtener lo que quiere, pensar en los demás aparte de sí mismo – cuando termino de decir esas palabras se quedo mirando a Vladimir – te necesitan a ti.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Yo?, a… acaso estás diciendo que debo ser rey, pero tú…

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo no fui entrenado para ser rey, solo para ser guerrero – argumento el poni – te dejo el reinado a ti, se que lograras convencerlos mientras yo me enfrento a Alucard.

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

 **Lord Blade: Eres un maldito** – murmuro al ver que puso al pueblo de los demonios en contra de Alucard.

Unos soldado Equestrianos que estaban cerca, se acercaron para revisar que su rey estuviera bien.

 **Vladimir:** Llévense al rey está herido – los soldados acataron la orden y se lo llevaron dejando solo a los dos demonios – querías una pelea conmigo, pues la tendrás.

La pantalla se divide en dos, en una vemos a Vladimir poniéndose en posición de batalla y en la otra Nest que se levanta un poco herido pero también se pone en posición de batalla parándose sobre sus patas traseras y blandiendo su Katana; luego ambos son envueltos por un aura de color roja.

 **Vladimir/Nest: ¡AAAHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Vemos a Steven vendado en sus brazos y cabeza con unas cuantas curitas en la cara.

 **The only 95:** Pudiste activar tus poderes.

 **Steven:** Me acorde de ellos… ¡CUANDO ESTABA A CÉNTIMOS DEL CARRO!

 **The only 95:** Tú tienes la culpa, si me hubieras escuchado sobre mi prima nada esto hubiera sucedido.

 **Steven:** No, tú la tienes, si te dignaras a borrar el historial, aparte como crees que te hubiera creído si antes estabas a punto de escribir yaoi conmigo y North.

 **The only 95:** Solo quería complacer al lector o en ese caso lectoras.

 **Steven:** Si como no.

 **The only 95:** Dejando eso de lado a contestar el Review

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ (Contesta The only 95)…

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **Steven:** (Tronándose los nudillos) Ya me comienza a agradar ese lector.

 **The only 95:** (Sudando nervioso) Jejeje no cometas una locura Steven.

 **Steven:** Acaso tu no dices que hay que complacer al lector (Activando sus poderes) El pez por la boca muere _*Nota mental: agradecer después a CrisKakis*_

 **The only 95:** _*Mierda*_

Luego de eso la pantalla se vuelve negra y solo podemos escuchar golpes y cosas rompiéndose.


	30. Nest vs Alucard

En Canterlot una gran guerra se llevaba a cabo en la cual los demonios estaban dominando pero con la llegada de Vladimir con los demonios que se oponen a su rey, la balanza estuvo más pareja para ambos bandos.

Vemos como Vladimir con su aura demoniaca activada se lanzo contra su enemigo con sus garras retractiles de los cascos descubiertas pero es detenido también por las mismas garras de Blade.

 **Lord Blade: ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio)** – menciono abriendo su ojo.

Vladimir se aparto de él para luego ver como una onda de color rojo oscuro avanza llevándose todo en su camino pero cuando voltea a ver a su oponente ve que abre su boca y de ella sale una rayo negro que con la justa logro esquivarlo y a lo lejos hubo una gran explosión que provoco ese ataque.

 **Lord Blade: JAJAJA con el poder que me dio mi Rey soy invencible.**

 **Vladimir: Eso lo veremos –** comienza a aletear levantando polvo y dificultando la vista de su contrincante.

 **Lord Blade: No me tomes por un novato –** En eso escucha un ruido a su izquierda – **_*Hay estas*_ ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio) – **Su ataque disipa el polvo en esa dirección pero no había nada – **_*¿Qué?*_**

Vladimir aparece a su derecha, le echa tierra en el ojo cegándolo momentáneamente y aprovechado eso comienza asestarle varios golpes.

 **Lord Blade:** **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio)** – aun con la tierra incomodándole trato de abrir su ojo.

 **Vladimir: _*Eso estaba esperando*_**

Antes de que atacara salto encima de su cabeza haciéndolo ver hacia el suelo y su ataque al ser una onda expansiva revoto contra la superficie dándole de lleno Blade, Vladimir aprovecho la onda para impulsarse hacia arriba y tomar vuelo mientras todo el polvo se dispersaba.

 **Lord Blade: jajajaJAJAJAAJA** – se levanto con unos leves rasguños en el cuerpo un expresión de infinito odio contra Vladimir que le estaba sacando de sus casillas – **¡DISFRUTARE ROMPIENDO CADA HUESO DE TU CUERPO MALDITO AAAHHHH!**

Su aura comienza a aumentar de tamaño.

 **Vladimir: _*Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé*_**

…

 _–Castillo del Rey demonio:_

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Al parecer tener sangre de demonio corriendo por tus venas te permite usar el aura demoniaca, eso explica como venciste a Blade pero, acaso no sientes como pierdes el control** – ser burlo del poni.

 **Nest Hunter: Ya aprendí a controlarlo** – le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su katana.

Comenzó a atacar con su katana mientras Alucard las esquivaba, en eso trata de detenerla con sus garras pero al tocarla siente como si estuviera agarrando un metal muy caliente por lo que tuvo que soltarlo y retroceder a una distancia segura.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): _*Eso dolió, esa katana… tengo que cuidarme de ella*_** – se elevo en el aire y abrió grande sus ojos – **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio).**

Antes de que la onda llegara es intersecada por una onda de corte de color rojo del poni, luego cambio a azul desapareciendo de la vista del demonio para aparecer en otro lado y cambiar el aura a color rojo y dar tajos en el aire creando ondas rojas de mayor tamaño así una y otras vez.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): ¡Suficiente! –** Abrió su boca y de esta salió un rayo negro de gran tamaño disparándolo debajo de él haciendo varias grietas en el suelo, levantando el piso y obligando al poni a permanecer en su lugar – **¡MUERE! –** lanza el mismo rayo contra Nest, el cual con el aura roja da un corte vertical hacia abajo partiendo el rayo en dos que terminaron impactando contra las paredes del castillo haciéndolo remecer como si un terremoto estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento.

 **Alucard (rey demonio):** **_*Este lugar se va a caer a pedazos, tengo que salir de aquí*_**

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana unas ondas de color azul pasaron rápidamente dando en el techo cerca de las ventanas tapándolas y otras ondas cortantes del mismo color en el techo cerca de la puerta bloqueándola.

 **Nest Hunter: De aquí solo sale uno de nosotros** – otra vez ocurrió un remesón en el castillo – **o ambos morimos, yo no le temo a la muerte y tú ¿Acaso temes ir al tártaro por tus pecados?**

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Bueno** – con una sonrisa arrogante vio a Nest – **si tanto deseas morir que así sea.**

El demonio estirando una de sus patas crea como si fuera tentáculos del color de su aura que van en dirección del poni.

 **Nest Hunter:** **_OCTACORTE!_ – ** Corta todos los tentáculos que terminan desapareciendo y luego corre en dirección de Alucard para dar un gran salto con su katana desenfundada.

…

En Canterlot los demonios aliados habían emparejado las cosas aunque los equinos desconfiaron en un principio por ser demonios pero al verlos pelear junto a ellos les dio el pensamiento que no todos eran iguales.

En el cielo se libraba una batalla diferente de dos demonios, uno por proteger al resto y el otro por venganza, ambos se alejaban y chocaban una y otra vez provocando un gran ruido cuando las auras de ambos entraban en contacto.

 **Lord Blade:** **Por que no te rindes de una vez y me dejas matarte** – menciono mientras se alejaba.

 **Vladimir: No… me rendiré… tan fácil** – respondió un poco cansado.

 **Lord Blade: Como quieras** **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio).**

Vladimir logro esquivar el ataque a duras penas pero sintió que alguien le agarraba los hombros y cuando fijo su vista al frente vio a Blade abriendo su boca mientras se acumulaba una energía negra dentro de ella, trato de zafarse pero por el cansancio no tuvo la suficiente fuerza y recibió de lleno el ataque que lo mando directo al suelo arrastrándolo por todo el campo hasta estrellarse en una pared de una casa semi-destruida y desactivando su aura por el impacto, de no haber tenido su armadura de seguro habría muerto en el acto.

Una vez su contrincante estuvo en el suelo y gravemente herido, con una gran sonrisa y confianza Blade aterrizo.

 **Lord Blade: Desde esa pelea donde me venciste fui la vergüenza de mi familia y el hazmerreír del pueblo y cuando me dijeron el premio del primer lugar solo fue peor para mí, pero ahora podre vengarme de toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar.**

 **Vladimir:** Que… tú seas un fracaso… – le dijo adolorido – no es mi culpa… solo me venciste ahora por ese poder… que te dio Alucard.

 **Lord Blade: Tienes razón** – desactivo su aura volviendo a su apariencia normal – te matare sin la necesidad de ese poder, al fin y al cabo terminaras muriendo.

El demonio se acerco a Vladimir, alzo su pata y extrajo sus garras del casco para acabarlo pero en eso un hacha se encajo en su pecho causándole una herida profunda, para su sorpresa era la misma hacha que tenía él como trofeo de guerra, aquella hacha tenía una cadena en su mango y el extremo final lo tenía un potrillo parado sobre sus patas traseras y sus cascos delanteros estirados, al parecer se le dificultaba estar en esa posición pero el demonio pudo jurar que detrás de ese potrillo se encontraba aquel poni maestro poseedor de aquella hacha.

 **Vladimir:** Te… dije que tu exceso de confianza… siempre te hará perder – menciono mientras se paraba lentamente.

 **Lord Blade:** ´´cof´´ – tosió sangre cuando trato de moverse – Maldito ´´cof´´.

 **Vladimir:** Ojala te pudras en el tártaro –Dando una patada con sus patas delanteras golpea en hacha incrustándola más en el pecho del demonio haciendo que salga más sangre hasta que finalmente cayó sin vida al suelo – Gracias chico – le dijo a Brave que soltó un suspiro de alivio – pero no se supone que estabas al cuidado de la reina.

 **Brave Heart:** Bueno es que el rey entro al castillo muy herido donde fue atendido por la reina y sus sirvientes, logre escuchar sobre un demonio muy poderoso y que tú lo salvaste y te estabas enfrentando a ese demonio, así que salí a escondidas del castillo para ayudarte.

 **Vladimir:** Sabes que pudo ser peligroso – El potrillo bajo la mirada ante la reprimenda – pero – cambio su mirada seria por un sonrisa – tengo que admitir que gracias a ti sigo con vida, bueno agarra tu hacha hay una guerra que ganar.

 **Brave Heart:** Esta seguro que puede seguir peleando señor – menciono preocupado y como respuesta Vladimir activo su aura demoniaca.

 **Vladimir: Aun puedo seguir peleando… y llámame Vladimir.**

…

 _–Castillo del Rey demonio:_

Vemos que por fuera el castillo estaba estremeciéndose ya que por dentro se libraba una gran batalla de tío y sobrino

 **Alucard (rey demonio): ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio).**

 **Nest Hunter:** **OCTACORTE!**

Cada ataque no hacía más que debilitar la estructura del castillo el cual pareciese un milagro que aun siguiera de pie.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): _*Si no termino con esto rápido todo se vendrá abajo*_**

De un gran salto Nest llego a donde estaba y dio un corte horizontal con su katana dejando una marca en la mejilla de Alucard para que luego el poni callera de pie.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): ¡ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ Y AHORA!** – grito enojado.

Rodeado con el aura roja oscura cayo verticalmente en picada y a centímetros del suelo dio un giro de noventa grados volando a máxima velocidad al ras del suelo, Nest al ver esto decidió atacar donde cortes al aire con su aura demoniaca pero no causo ningún efecto, así que cambio el aura volviendo a atacar pero fue el mismo resultado, lastimosamente al atacar no puedo evitar el impacto recibiendo de lleno el ataque mandándolo a rodar junto con su katana.

Después de terminar de rodar se puso de pie y agarro su katana pero recibió un rayo de parte de Alucard estrellándolo contra la pared y cayendo muy herido al suelo.

El castillo se remeció fuertemente por ese último ataque.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Creíste que podrías ganarme, eres igual de inútil que tus padres** – El poni comienzo a pararse con dificultad – **dime que te impulsa a luchar, no tienes a nadie, estas solo.**

 **Nest Hunter:** Te… equivocas… yo nunca estoy solo… mis padres siempre han estado conmigo… al igual que mis compañeros de la hermandad… – agarro su katana – cada vez que lucho ellos están hay… dándome su apoyo… a diferencia de ti… – se quedo mirando fijamente a Alucard – toda tu ambición no te ha llevado a nada más que la soledad… decepcionando a tus padres… traicionando a tu propia hermana.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Y eso que** – le respondió con una sonrisa – **al fin y al cabo yo gobernare todo.**

 **Nest Hunter:** Te tengo lastima.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Los muertos no tienen lastima** **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio) –** Una gran onda expansiva avanzo arrastrando todo hasta llegar al poni levantando una nube de polvo, el demonio creyó haber terminado con su existencia pero cuando el polvo se disipo el equino seguía de pie – **¿¡CO… CÓMO ES POSIBLE!?** – Detrás del poni ve tres fantasmas, dos ponis; uno con armadura dorada con toques anaranjados y el otro con un hacha por Cutie Mark, y también a una demonio hembra que reconoció al instante como su ex-hermana.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo nunca estoy solo – Atrás de él aparecen más fantasmas los cuales eran todos los miembros de la hermandad que murieron en la masacre – con ellos a mi lado soy más fuerte – el poni comienza a ser rodeado por las dos auras azul y rojo.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): no… ¡NO!** **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio)**

El ataque impacto contra el poni pero nada sucedió, Nest comenzó a caminar lentamente para luego comenzar a correr en dos patas.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): _*Esto no está sucediendo*_** **ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio)**

Uso el ataque una y otra vez remeciendo cada vez más el castillo pero el poni ni se inmuto, solo siguió avanzando asustando al demonio.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): ¡ATRÁS!** – Abrió su boca de la cual salió un rayo negro que impacto contra Nest el cual ya estaba metros de Alucard. El poni simplemente siguió su camino mientras sus auras desviaban el ataque hacia las paredes del castillo debilitándolo más.

 **Nest Hunter: ¡ESTO POR TODOS LOS QUE MATASTE!**

Con su katana cubierta por ambas auras atravesó al demonio en el pecho, lastimosamente todos los ataques hace un momento habían llevado al límite al castillo el cual ya se estaba desmoronando.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Jejeje… igual morirás… conmigo** – El demonio miro a los fantasmas atrás del poni y se quedo pasmado cuando vio a sus padres entre ellos, ambos reyes lo miraban con decepción y vergüenza para luego desviar la mirada provocando en el demonio una punzada en su corazón.

Las auras, azul y rojo alrededor de Nest se desvanecieron mas los fantasmas detrás de él aun seguían presentes.

 **Nest Hunter:** En tu búsqueda de poder solo encontraste soledad y ahora en los últimos momentos de tu muerte que te queda.

 **Alucard (rey demonio): Yo… yo** – Una lagrima comenzó a correr por el rostro del demonio al darse cuenta que había perdido todo por su ambición.

El poni no dijo nada e incrusto aun más su katana provocando un quejido en el demonio para luego dejar de sentir su respiración.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Lo siento Brave, por favor Vladimir cuídalo por mí*_

Todo comenzó a caer dentro del castillo, Nest se había resignado a morir en ese lugar, sin embargo en ese momento su cuerpo se cubrió por una especie de brillo desapareciendo él junto con su katana dejando que el cuerpo de Alucard cayera al piso mientras era aplastado por el castillo que se desmoronaba a pedazos.

…

Tanto Vladimir como los reyes tuvieron una mala sensación, para ese entonces la batalla había terminado con algunos demonios enemigos que se habían dado por vencidos. Vladimir asegurándose que todo estaba terminado fue volando lo más rápido al castillo del rey demonio aunque lo que encontraría lo dejaría devastado.

…

 _-1 Semana después:_

En Canterlot los demonios estaban recibiendo alojamiento mientras su reino se recuperaba ya que el castillo al caer destruyo gran parte de sus casas; obviamente los reyes enviaron a sus mejores constructores a ayudarlos a terminar más rápido.

Todo era paz y armonía ahora con la alianza que hicieron con el nuevo rey demonio Vladimir y hablando de él, se encontraba al lado del potrillo el cual dejaba unas velas sobre un monumento a Nest mientras que detrás de ellos estaba la sirvienta dudando si acercarse o no.  
En el monumento Nest estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras con su katana desenfundada y abajo un mensaje _´´Lucho con honestidad y valentía para proteger al inocente, nunca te olvidaremos Nest Hunter, Gran Guerrero de la Hermandad´´._

En el balcón estaban los dos reyes viéndolos.

 **Rey Cronos:** Sabes, me he puesto a pensar sobre una idea que vino a mi antes de la guerra, era fabricar unas armas.

 **Reina Lauren:** Sabes que no me gustan las armas – dio su opinión su esposa.

 **Rey Cronos:** Bueno no son armas en sí, son instrumentos que mantengan la armonía en este mundo, instrumentos que puedan ser utilizados por seres de buen corazón y que representen lo mejor de todos.

 **Reina Lauren:** Eso suena mejor, pero no creo que sea tan fácil hacer esos instrumentos.

 **Rey Cronos:** Tienes razón, me tomara tal vez cientos de años terminarlos pero – se quedo viendo a Vladimir y Brave – se que la nueva generación puede vivir en paz gracias a ellos.

 **OoOoOoO**

En un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano, más específico en una gran sala con un candelabro todo de color dorado vemos a seis criaturas tiradas en el piso y entre las seis estaba el poni con su katana a un costado, todas aquellas criaturas se pararon lentamente.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Mmh? – soltó el poni que un poco mareado se levanto agarrando su katana – _*¿Que es este lugar?*_ – En eso ve a las otras cinco criaturas siendo una de ellas un extraño ser bípedo que nunca antes había visto.

 **Nest/Steven/1/2/3/4:** ¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!?

* * *

 **The only 95:** (Vendado) Que tal amigos aquí acaba la saga de **EL PONI: EL CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS** , y si se preguntan por las vendas pues al parecer cierta persona se pasó con los golpes.

 **Steven:** No me arrepiento de nada.

 **The only 95:** Bueno, contestemos el Review.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ (Contesta The only 95) Lo gracioso amigo es que para mi primero fue el Lemon y luego el Clop, al principio así como tú no me gustaba y me decía a mi mismo ´´Que carajos estoy leyendo´´, luego lo ignoraba pasándome de largo, luego lo leía normalmente y poco a poco le agarre el gusto así que (Usando un disfraz de Darth vader y estirando su mano) Únete al lado oscuro – Recibe un coscorrón de parte de Steven – _(Contesta Steven) Ignóralo y descuida lo tendré controlado, saludos para ti también._ (Contesta The only 95 con un chinchón) Igualmente.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya saben cómo funciona dejen sus Reviews y les paso el zeld... – recibe otro coscorrón – (Enojado) Era una broma, pero ya enserio dejen su Review y no olviden seguirme y dale favorito a mi historia eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **The only 95/Steven:** Adiós.


	31. El comienzo-parte 3

La esfera que estaba en la mano del anfitrión misterioso deja de brillar, vuelve a flotar en el aire y dentro de ella se ve la imagen del poni con sus auras rodeándolo, parado en dos patas traseras y sosteniendo su katana.

 **?: En la vida uno mismo busca descubrirse, saber su origen para seguir con su vida y forjarse en el camino eso nos enseño este gran guerrero, ustedes que piensan –** El publico asiente ante las palabras de aquel misterioso ser mientras la esfera con la imagen de Nest se eleva hasta estar junto con la que contenía la imagen de Steven – **Ya conocemos a dos guerreros, que tal si vemos al tercero que dicen** – El publico grita un gran ¡SI! – **Pero antes díganme, cuales son los verdaderos amigos, los que te aceptan por lo que eres o por lo que aparentas ser, siempre hay personas que no te aceptaran por tu apariencia exterior y uno tiene que cambiar por fuera para agradarles pero eso esta mal, solo los verdaderos amigos te aceptaran por lo que eres, por tu interior y ten por seguro que con ellos alcanzaras la felicidad.**

Cuatro esferas se ponen delante del extraño anfitrión y procede a tomar una.

 **?: Un nuevo guerrero, de una apariencia un tanto diferente al resto pero aun así de gran corazón** – La esfera comienza a brillar poco a poco hasta que…

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal, ya se acerca nuestro nuevo guerrero así que…´´Toc´´ ´´toc´´ _*Ahora quien será*_ Steven puedes abrir la puerta me estoy despidiendo de los lectores.

 **Steven:** ¡ESTOY EN BAÑO, HAZLO TÚ!

A regañadientes nuestro escritor bajo a abrir la puerta y cuando lo abrió no creyó lo que veía, frente a él estaba un poni de pelo azul claro con crin de color anaranjado ojos celestes, dicho poni portaba una katana con su funda amarrada a un costado de él y también tenía una cutie mark de una katana rodeada por dos auras de color azul y rojo.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Serio) Tú eres el escritor no es así – Es susodicho asintió aun anonadado – Soy Nest Hunter y vine a quedarme aquí.

 **Steven:** (Llegando a la puerta) Oye quien era…

Tanto el poni como el humano se miraron fijamente causando una gran tención en el ambiente para que luego Steven alzara su mano a la altura de Nest.

 **Steven:** (Sonriendo) Mucho soy Steven.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Dándole la pata) Igualmente, soy Nest Hunter.

Nuestro amado escritor estaba con la quijada en el suelo.

 **Steven:** ¿Qué?

 **The only 95:** Bueno… yo esperaba más acción que un simple saludo.

 **Steven:…** ¡MALDITO ENFERMO, SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA EL YAOI!

 **The only 95:** ¡NO ESE TIPO DE ACCIÓN!

 **Nest Hunter:** (Con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza) ¿Que es yaoi?

 **Steven:** (Nervioso) O… olvídalo, déjame mostrarte la casa para que escojas tu habitación y de paso darte un tour por el lugar.

Tanto el humano y el poni se retiraron del lugar para ver toda la casa mientras nuestro escritor resignado cerraba la puerta.

 **The only 95:** _*Algo me dice que voy a padecer más que antes*_ (Llorando cómicamente) _*Porque no cree OC's femeninos que llegan a tú casa como todos los escritores, me maldigo a mi mismo*_ (Suspirando) Bueno eso es todo y el siguiente guerrero será una criatura que pocas veces, por no decir casi nunca ha sido usada y si ha sido usada es para hacer el papel de malo, ojo estoy hablando de fics en español, en ingles no sé. Adiós no olviden dejar su comentario.


	32. El Changeling: El cazarrecompensas

**EL CHANGELING: EL CAZARRECOMPENSAS**

Vemos una pantalla con estática hasta que poco a poco se ve más claro apareciendo el signo de REC (Grabando) a un costado; luego se puede apreciar a un unicornio de pelaje amarillo con crin marrón y una cutie mark de dos tubos de ensayo, dicho poni tenia lentes y una bata de laboratorio.

 **Unicornio:** Que tal mi nombre es Gladius Hammer y esta es mi **_BITÁCORA NÚMERO 1°_** , tengo 20 años y decidí hacer esta bitácora ya que estoy trabajando para el consejo de Canterlot, la capital de Equestria, actualmente nuestro mundo es gobernado por concejales, ellos aprueban leyes o normas, son gobernantes escogidos democráticamente por todos los pueblos y su sede se encuentra principalmente aquí, en la gran ciudad de Canterlot, ellos también aprueban inventos científicos aportando dinero para financiarlos y aquí entro yo y déjeme decirles que estoy emocionado, tengo cientos de ideas para mejorar este mundo, hasta aquí queda la bitácora eso es todo – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

Se ve mucha estática antes de enfocar bien la imagen.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Aquí Gladius Hammer con la **_BITÁCORA NÚMERO 5°_** y que creen – una gran sonrisa aparece en el unicornio – mis inventos fueron aprobados por el consejo, entre ellos un método de energía alternativa y otras cosas para variar aunque a mí siempre me ha gustado la genética, me especialice en ambos campos, genética y maquinarias, aun tengo varios inventos de maquinas pero ninguno de genética, claro por ahora – se corta la señal.

.

.

.

Otra vez aparece mucha estática.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Tonta cámara – dijo dando golpes a la cámara para que se vaya la estática, lo cual logro – nota comprar otra cámara; bueno aquí mi **_BITÁCORA NÚMERO 24°_** ya me consideran un científico muy importante para la organización, han aprobado en total más de 10 inventos en lo que va del año ahora mismo estoy trabajando pero me decepciona que todavía no se me ocurra alguna idea con la genética, aunque como dicen, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

La cámara se prende enfocando esta vez al unicornio sin estática.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Jajaja ahora no hay estática, amo esta nueva cámara, **_BITÁCORA NÚMERO 38°_** los del consejo me felicitan bastante por mis avances, al igual que mis compañeros aun no todo es color de rosa, a habido pequeñas revueltas por pobladores inconformes ya que le damos mayor importancia a la ciudad principal pero dejamos de lado las otras ciudades, ojala se solucione esto pronto – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer:** A pesar de haber avanzado tecnológicamente, eso no significa que la paz también tiene que avanzar– soltó triste el unicornio – **_BITÁCORA NÚMERO 39°_** si se preguntan porque después de 4 meses no he hecho una bitácora pues, digamos que estallo una guerra civil, vi cosas que no me dejan dormir por las noches, vi ponis morir, buenos ponis todo una maldita tontería – soltó un largo suspiro – si supiera el funcionamiento de las armas crearía una pero lastimosamente lo que se de armas lo sé de astronomía, ósea nada – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 51°_** Jajaja lo tengo, vino a mí como un sueño, epifanía, visión o todo sinónimo referido a esa palabra jajaja, un soldado pero no señores, no cualquier soldado, un soldado genéticamente mejorado jajaja por fin todos mis estudios de genética servirán para algo, solo imagínenselo un soldado con la velocidad de una manticora, la fuerza de un oso e incluso que pueda exhalar fuego como una dragón, sonara algo loco pero créanme que con el avance de la ciencia y aparte que he estudiado como loco todo referido a la genética, ¡EL CIELO ES EL LÍMITE AMIGOS JAJAJA! – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

La cámara se enciende con el signo de REC mostrando a un unicornio en medio del cuarto respirando agitadamente y a su alrededor todo hecho una desastre, papeles tirados, sillas rotas y un escritorio volteado.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 52°_** ¡ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA RECHAZARON MI IDEA! – Grito furioso el unicornio – Y no les basto con eso, también se rieron en mi cara, solo me dijeron que me dedicara a crear maquinas para facilitar la vida de los ponis, ¡QUE ACASO ESTÁN CIEGOS ESOS IDIOTAS! No aprendieron que puede estallar una guerra en cualquier momento, necesitamos soldados para protegernos pero al parecer ellos no lo ven así. Tres años de vida trabajando para ellos solo para que rechazaran mí idea pero no necesito de su dinero para financiar lo que tengo en mente, ya hallare la forma de conseguir dinero de alguna u otra manera – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 60°_** Bueno he obtenido una buena cantidad de dinero claro que sigo trabajando para esos idiotas pero subo más el dinero en los informes que necesito para cada invento que aun sigo asiendo, aparte de lo que he ahorrado en estos 3 años. Hacer esto sin el consentimiento de ellos sería ilegal por eso tratare de ser lo más precavido posible y estando en Canterlot la ciudad más vigilada es imposible así que compre una casa con un gran sótano en un pequeño poblado llamado Ponyville, iré hay con la escusa de tener unas ´´vacaciones´´ relajantes cada semana, tendré que mudar mis cosas y construir un laboratorio nuevo, aparte tengo que ampliar más el sótano, claro que seguiré trabajando en los inventos pero eso lo hare acá en el laboratorio de Canterlot, tendré que dividir mi tiempo pero por la ciencia lo hare – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 79°_** Ya estoy en mi nuevo laboratorio secreto en el sótano de Ponyville, ha pasado mucho tiempo mientras compraba material genético como sangre, pelos y saliva de todos los animales claro de manera ilegal donde más jejeje pero lo que me costó un ojo de la cara es obtener material genético de dragones ya que hay una gran diversidad de ellos, voladores, terrestre, acuáticos, etc; incluso obtuve una escama muy rara que parecía petrificada de un dragón extinto del cual no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que clase sea, solo me dijeron que la encontraron en el fondo de un volcán pero no está demás tener varias muestras, aun sospecho que con esta tendré que tener mucho cuidado y no gastarla todo de una vez. Comenzare con un embrión de unicornio incubándolo artificialmente y le introduciré los genes de todas las especies, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

Vemos una gran sala en el sótano con varias maquinas alrededor y al medio un gran tubo vertical con un embrión flotando en una especie de liquido celeste medio viscoso.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 80°_** – La cámara enfoca al embrión – Este es el embrión de un unicornio y acá – enfoco varios tubos de ensayo con líquidos de todos los colores y nombres colocados – me tomo tiempo sacar el material genético o ADN de todas la muestras obtenidas, solo necesito un poco de cada uno para introducirlo en el embrión, luego los volveré a refrigerar con nitrógeno liquido para conservarlas, ahora el momento de la verdad – Dentro del gran tubo bajo una especie de anillo metálico que rodeo al tubo, con agujas adentro y unos pequeños recipientes afuera para introducir el material genético – Someteré al embrión con pequeñas descargas eléctricas para que se adhiera el material genético, se lo que hago, no por algo estudie genética y salí de ahí con honores – comienza a echar cada muestra en los recipientes – la hora de la verdad – se alejo del tubo donde estaba el embrión hasta acercase a una maquina y se puso unas gafas negras – ¡POR LA CIENCIA! – bajo una palanca y luego aprieto un gran botón rojo para activar la maquina –Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 81°_** Lamentablemente el embrión no resistió más de una hora y murió – dijo tristemente pero luego cambio totalmente su animo a uno más positivo – pero eso no es problema, Canterlot no se construyo en un día, además aun tengo la muestra genética de pegaso y poni para crear embriones, alguna tiene que resultar, estoy seguro – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 82°_** Embrión de pegaso – dijo serio – mismo resultado que con el embrión de unicornio, aun me queda el de poni espero que funcione – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 83°_** Mismo resultado – soltó molesto – rayos que estoy haciendo mal – Saco un pequeño cuaderno – Acá tengo anotado toda las indicaciones que necesito, la cantidad de dosis y corriente que administro, tal vez si vario en algunas cosas pueda resultar a excepción de la muestra del dragón extinto que es escasa, me tomara mucho tiempo aparte que también tengo que probar con los tres embriones de todas las especies – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

Vemos al poni a un costado de su habitación con la crin revuelta, abrazándose a sí mismo y con varios papeles pegados en las paredes, todos esos papeles contenían graficas y varias escrituras.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 119°_** ¡Es inútil!, he probado cada variante posible y en lo único que cambio fue el tiempo de vida de los embriones solo por 5 minutos, ¡5 JODIDOS MINUTOS! – Aventó su cuaderno para luego calmarse poco a poco – No puedo seguir con esto, lo dejare con todas las muestras aun refrigerándose, tal vez alguien quiera comprarlas aunque lo dudo mucho – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 135°_** He estado tres meses trabajando en otros proyectos pero nada es lo mismo, he estado deprimido y el resto de mis compañeros lo han notado pero no saben la razón de mi depresión. Uno de mis compañeros me ofreció a acompañarlo a una investigación arqueológica sobre unas criaturas ya extintas, no le preste mucha atención lo único que escuche era que dichas criaturas se alimentaban de amor, saben eso suena algo estúpido para mi, incluso creería más que existen esos ´´humanos´´ de ese libro publicado por una tal Lyra, que esas criaturas que se alimentan de amor, pero bueno creo que lo acompañare, necesito alejarme de todo por un tiempo y tomar verdaderas vacaciones – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 136°_** JAJAJA ¡MIREN LO QUE TENGO! – Mostro una gran ala de insecto – han pasado 2 meses desde es expedición. Les contare lo que paso, verán fui con mi compañero y unos amigos de él hacia esas ruinas, comenzó a contarme con más lujo de detalle sobre aquellas criaturas llamadas Changelings y llamo más mi atención, según dice él respecto a sus investigaciones aquellas criaturas tenían el aspecto de un insecto pero el tamaño y parecido físico de un equino, vivían en colmenas al mando de una reina como si se trataran de hormigas o abejas, podían volar y hacer magia pero lo más asombroso es que cambiaban de forma ya que su alimento, el amor, la única de obtenerlo era tomar la forma de una de las parejas y se alimentaban de su amor. Me dije a mi mismo ´´ _Como no tengo una muestra de su ADN para usarlo en la prueba´´_ pero lo me dijo mi compañero me devasto, según él esas criaturas se extinguieron hace cientos de años por lo que conseguir aunque sea una pequeña muestra de ellos es imposible. Llegamos a las ruinas de una antigua civilización poni que según ellos tenían tallados dibujos de los Changelings en las paredes. Pasaron los días y recolectaron más información traduciendo las escrituras que habían en las paredes, al parecer los Changelings también adoptaban la forma de otras criaturas aparte de equinos pero había una clara desventaja y es que si tomaban la forma del unicornio más poderoso no significaba que ellos lo serian, al igual que si adoptaban la forma de un dragón no podían exhalar fuego ni poseer su fuerza, era más que nada para espantar a los depredadores. Todo transcurría normal hasta que un día bajamos a las catacumbas de ese lugar, habían varias urnas y nos separamos a buscar si había algo dentro y que creen, encontré esto – Mostro de nuevo la gran ala de insecto – tenía la pieza que me faltaba, el material genérico de una de esas especies, si podían cambiar de forma de seguro aceptarían los genes de las otras criaturas para crear a mi soldado así que sin que nadie me viera lo metí dentro de mi chaqueta, por lo visto nadie encontró nada en esas urnas, fue una suerte que yo si Jejeje. Después de todo eso nos alistamos para irnos y yo con un nuevo espécimen para completar mi proyecto, claro que también anote todo lo que vi en un libro – Mostro un libro a la cámara – este libro, acá están anotados todas las escrituras traducidas en la pared, necesito toda la información necesaria sobre los Changelings aunque hubo unas palabras las cuales se les dificultaron traducirlas apenas una parte – con su libro comenzó a buscar dicha pagina – acá esta, dice así _´´La profecía se acerca…´´_ y el resto son palabras que aun no han sido traducidas pero tratare de hacerlo con ayuda de mi compañero y sus amigos, nunca esta demás. Ahora tengo que aislar el material genético de esta ala y crear un embrión – Se corta la señal.

.

.

.

Se ve gran tubo en forma vertical en medio de la sala con un embrión de color negro con algunas partes verde oscuro.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 140°_** Esa ala no tenía mucho ADN pero si lo suficiente para crear un embrión de Changeling, usare las medidas estándar que utilice en el primer embrión, espero que funciones porque solo tengo una oportunidad, además que lo único que me queda de esa muestra del dragón extinto lo estoy a punto de utilizar, estoy arriesgando mucho pero lo vale, solo piensen, ya no sería un soldado con la habilidad de exhalar fuego como un dragón, el soldado podría convertirse en un imponente dragón eso sería maravilloso. Otra cosa que tengo que agregar es que modifique su método de alimentación, ósea ya no se alimenta de amor porque primeramente no sé cómo conseguirlo, opte por volverlo un omnívoro, de seguro pensaran ¿por qué no un herbívoro como nosotros?, fácil los herbívoros no tienen ese instinto cazador que tienen los carnívoros, tampoco quería volverlo un carnívoro por temor a que me coma, por eso la mejor opción es ser omnívoro. Bueno – Se puso sus gafas – ¡A DARLE! – Bajo la palanca y apretó el botón rojo, justo en ese momento se corto la señal.

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 141°_** ¡24 HORAS JAJAJA 24 HORAS SEÑORES Y SIGUE CON VIDA! – Enfoco al embrión en el tubo – como lo sé, por esto – ahora enfoco a una maquina que media los latidos del corazón – JAJAJA por fin después de tanto tiempo lo logre – dejo de reír y su mirada se puso más seria – sin ayuda de esos idiotas consejo, solo son eso un grupo de vejestorios que no saben lo que significa progreso – Sonriendo perversamente – para que darles mi soldado si yo mismo puedo tenerlo, para que obedezca mis órdenes y gobernar este lugar, crearía mi propio imperio con mis soldados cambia formas, creando un mundo mejor, sin guerras ni conflictos Jejeje – se quedo viendo al embrión – y tú me ayudaras con mi meta, sujeto de prueba Cero – se corta la señal.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que opinan hasta ahora ¿he?, esto no a hecho nada más que comenzar amigos lectores, vamos a contestar el Review

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_

(Contesta The only 95) Contestando tu pregunta anterior, lo que le paso a Nest Hunter lo sabrás siguiendo el fic pero te digo que no lo veremos por un rato. Contestando lo de ahora… ¡ES CIERTO ACASO NO TIENEN UN LUGAR A DONDE IR!

 _(Contesta Steven) Acuérdate que estoy en el sindicato de OC´s al igual que Nest._

 **(Contesta Nest) ¿Que yo qué?**

 _(Contesta Steven) Sígueme la corriente o te echara de aquí._

 **(Contesta Nest) No puedo mentir me lo prohíbe mi código de guerrero de la hermandad.**

(Contesta The only 95) Creo que nos desviamos del tema y si tienes razón acá hay puros hombres y no, no tengo ningún OC de una chica pero tengo varios personajes secundarios femeninos.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo lectores, ya saben dejen un Review que yo los contestare y si ven alguna falla ortográfica pues me avisan para tratar de mejorar mi escritura, adiós.

 **Nest Hunter:** Oye Steven, ¿a quién le está hablando? - Un gran cartel sobre el poni aparece y tiene escrito [No tiene ni PU$% IDEA de la tecnología]

 **Steven:** Me va a costar explicarte todo amigo mío.


	33. El sujeto de prueba Cero

**Steven:** The only sabias que la gente sigue diciendo que tú y yo estamos locos.

 **The only 95:** Que tú y yo estamos locos Steven.

 **Steven:** Figúrate.

 **The only 95:** No hagas caso, solo deben estar envidiosos de que no tienen un fic… ¡CON MÁS DE 2000 VISTAS!

[Introduzca la música más alocada que tengan]

Los dos humanos se ponen a festejar de una manera errática y alocada mientras un poni los ve a una distancia segura con una gran gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*Porque no me aplasto el castillo*_ Oh, hola que tal, Steven me estuvo explicando algo sobre esta… como se llamaba… a si, computadora, mientras ellos celebran voy a subir el capitulo, me dijo que era la tecla ENTER, cual será… creo que es esta.

 _ **Computadora:**_ _ARCHIVO ELIMINADO_

 **Nest Hunter:** (Nervioso) Cre… creo que no era esa _*Me dijo que era una tecla medio extraña*_ … Acá esta

 _ **Computadora:**_ _SUBIENDO NUEVO CAPÍTULO._

 **Nest Hunter:** _*¿Que fue lo que elimine?*_

* * *

 _Advertencia, contienen un poco de Gore, se recomienda discreción._

* * *

Vemos a un pequeño Changeling (N/A: Este Changeling no tiene hueco en sus patas) echado en un cuarto cerrado completamente, todo hecho de metal; dicho cuarto se encontraba en el sótano. De pronto el pequeño Changeling abre sus ojos y se levanta poco a poco.

En el cuarto se comienza a escuchar un sonido de un parlante encendiéndose para luego escuchar como unos golpes (Como cuando golpeas el micrófono para probar).

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante): _SUJETO DE PRUEBA CERO - DÍA 1°_** Fueron 6 duros años que tuve que pasar para crear el embrión y otros 3 años para que se desarrollara a una edad adecuada para sacarlo del tubo y aislarlo en este cuarto. Ahora el sujeto de prueba Cero con 3 años está en adecuadas condiciones para obedecer órdenes y listo para proceder a las pruebas.

 **Changeling:** ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – soltó confundido el pequeño changeling con una voz infantil.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** … por lo visto el sujeto de prueba Cera sin ningún tipo de enseñanza aprendió a hablar – dijo sorprendido – bueno será más sencillo darle órdenes. Escucha sujeto de prueba Cero, quiero que muestres tus poderes.

 **Changeling:** ¿Mis… poderes?

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Muestra tus poderes – ordeno seriamente.

 **Changeling:** Yo… no se… de lo que hablas – esa respuesta solo enfureció mas al unicornio.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** ¡Escucha atentamente, quiero que muestres tus poderes!

 **Changeling:** No… entiendo.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** … parece que el sujeto de prueba Cero se niega a cooperar, no importa hay otros métodos para hacerlo obedecer.

En el primer piso, en un cuarto de computadoras con varias pantallas grabando al pequeño Changeling, encontramos un unicornio sentado frente a las pantallas; ese era Gladius el cual apretó un botón rojo para luego ver en la pantalla como el pequeño Changeling gritaba de agonía ya que dicho botón activaba la corriente y el cuarto al ser de metal era un buen conductor.

 **Changeling:** AAAHHHHH! – en ese momento se corta la corriente y el Changeling cae al suelo respirando agitadamente.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Si te niegas a mostrar tus poderes te pasara lo mismo entendiste sujeto de prueba Cero.

 **Changeling:** Que… que le hecho a usted – hablo con miedo mientras soltaba lagrimas.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Nada, pero debes entender que eres un experimento, algo que yo cree y si no me obedeces te puede ir peor sujeto de prueba Cero así que, muestra tus poderes.

 **Changeling:** Yo… no tengo poderes AAAAAAHHHHHH!

 _-2 Horas después:_

Vemos al pobre Changeling con unas leves quemaduras ya que la corriente no lo mata pero si le causa un gran dolor. Luego de toda la tortura se abre una pequeña compuerta y de ella sale dos platos, uno con frijoles y el otro con agua.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Sera mejor que comas y espero que para la próxima muestre tus poderes, sujeto de prueba Cero.

El pequeño Changeling con lagrimas secas en sus ojos y un gran esfuerzo logra avanza hasta el plato de comida para luego devorarlo desesperadamente mientras era visto por un unicornio en su pantalla.

El científico junto sus cascos apoyando su mentón en ellos, como si estuviera pensando.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*No he progresado nada en este día pero tiene que mostrar sus poderes de alguna manera, no importa si tengo que aumentar la corriente y si con eso llego a matarlo…*_ – una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro – _*puedo obtener más de su ADN con solo extraerlo de su cuerpo sin vida*_

 _-1 mes después:_

Todo el tiempo que paso fue una tortura para el pobre Changeling, varias veces estuvo al borde de la muerte de no ser porque sus quemaduras se regeneraban más rápido de lo normal que cualquier animal, eso fue notado por Gladius la primera vez que lo puso al borde de la muerte, él pensaba que de seguro los genes no se habrían adherido pero al ver que sus heridas se sanaban rápido fue una buena señal que aun sus poderes estaban ocultos, claro que para el pequeño Changeling era una mala noticia ya que recibiría más corriente eléctrica.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante): _SUJETO DE PRUEBA CERO - DÍA 30°_** Aun no muestra sus poderes, aparte de la regeneración pero eso no me sirve aun. Ahora lo repetiré otra vez, muestra tus poderes.

 **Changeling:** No tengo poderes AAAAHHHHHH! – fue electrocutado.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Muestra tus poderes.

 **Changeling:** AAAAAHHHHHH! – aumento la cantidad de voltios que recibia.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** ¡MUESTRA TUS PODERES!

 **Changeling:** yo… AAHHH!... no tengo ningún… AAAHH PODER!

El cuerpo del Changeling comenzó a cambiar de forma a un dragón de escamas rojas con espinas de color negro y unas alas del mismo color, lo único raro es que el dragón era pequeño, como si fuera una cría de dragón. Después de cambiar de forma a un dragón pequeño comenzó a botar fuego por la boca hacia en el techo para luego volver a ser un Changeling y caer rendido al piso.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Muy bien – dijo satisfecho por el parlante.

Se volvió a abrir la compuerta de donde salió la comida la cual era de nuevo un plato de frijol con agua.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Es hora de que comas.

De nuevo vemos la sala de computadoras al unicornio metido en sus pensamientos.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Por lo visto la edad de sus transformaciones es proporcional a su edad actual*_ – sonrió al ver que podía proceder con la siguiente fase de su plan – _*Creo que es hora de entrenarlo*_

 _-1 año y 9 meses después:_

En todo ese tiempo al pequeño Changeling se le estuvo entrenando para atacar maniquíes, ya sea quemándolos, destrozándolos o golpeándolos aunque en un principio se negaba fue sometido a grandes descargas para obligarlo a obedecer haciendo que él poco a poco le tenga más miedo a aquella voz que salía de la nada. También en ese tiempo logro cambiar de forma a una Manticora, Minotauro y otros dos dragones, uno de escamas marrones con espinas color mostaza pero sin alas y el otro de escamas color celeste con escamas azules de cuerpo un poco más alargado también sin alas, todas sus transformaciones tenían la edad de una cría por lo que todavía no eran tan poderosas.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante): _SUJETO DE PRUEBA CERO - DÍA 635°_** Ahora el sujeto aprenderá a matar para volverse un asesino a sangre fría.

En el techo se abrió un agujero y de él, con una soga descendió una jaula hasta llegar al ras del piso; dentro de la jaula había un lindo conejito blanco.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Mátalo – soltó fríamente.

 **Changeling:** ¿Qué?, no voy a matarlo – Para el pequeño Changeling era la primera criatura que había visto en toda su vida ya que prácticamente siempre ha estado en ese cuarto de metal.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Te ordeno que lo mates.

 **Changeling:** No lo hare y ninguna descarga me obligara a matarlo – dijo firmemente el pequeño.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** … bueno, haber cuanto sobrevives sin alimento.

 _–13 días después:_

El Changeling estaba en un rincón del cuarto, tanto tiempo sin comer lo tenía muy débil y flaco. En eso el agujero se vuelve abrir y de ahí sale de nuevo el conejo en la jaula.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante): _SUJETO DE PRUEBA CERO - DÍA 648°_** Mátalo de una vez.

 **Changeling:** No… lo hare.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Al fin y al cabo solo eres un monstruo, un monstruo que yo cree y que solo debe seguir mis órdenes.

 **Changeling:** Igual… no lo hare.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Lamentablemente es inútil resistirse, está en tu naturaleza.

Luego de eso se apago el parlante y nuestro Changeling aun seguía en el rincón viendo fijamente al conejo pero esta vez era diferente ya que sentía algo dentro de él, como una segunda voz que lo incitaba a acabar con la vida del conejo.

 **Voz interna: _Vamos mátalo, acabalo solo así vivirás._**

 **Changeling:** _*No, no lo hare, no matare a ninguna criatura*_

 **Voz interna: _Eres un idiota y cobarde, solo muérdele el cuello con esos colmillos que tienes y deja que muera desangrándose poco a poco._**

 **Changeling:** _*¡NO LO HARE!*_

 **Voz interna: _Acaso no quieres ver como corre su sangre, como se extingue una vida, créeme una vez que lo veas y sientas lo que es matar, jamás querrás dejarlo._**

 **Changeling:** _*Cállate, cállate, cállate*_ – cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se llevo ambas patas a su cabeza tratando inútilmente de callar aquella voz.

 **Voz interna: _Creo que aun no estás listo para hacerlo por tu cuenta, pero déjame ayudarte JEJEJE_**

 **Changeling:** _*¡¿Qué?!*_

De repente el Changeling se paro y fue caminando lentamente hacia el conejo con la cabeza agachada. Una vez que estuvo cerca a la jaula levanto su cabeza para mostrar una sádica sonrisa y procedió a romper la jaula con sus dientes mientras el conejo asustado salió de ahí y se fue al rincón del cuarto; el Changeling viendo al conejo se acerco como si estuviera asechándole y una vez que estuvo cerca dio un gran salto clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del conejo. Así estuvo por unos segundo en los que el conejo se retorcía y trataba de escapar pero poco a poco dejaba de moverse mientras su sangre escurría por su cuerpo hasta quedar colgado sin vida con su cuello en los dientes del Changeling el cual tenía los ojos de un azul más oscuro de lo normal y sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como si estuviera en algún trance.

 **Voz interna: _Jejeje creo que es hora de que reacciones._**

El Changeling parpadeo un par de veces para que luego sus ojos volvieran al color normal pero sentía algo raro en su boca junto con un sabor salado y metálico (N/A: para los que no saben la sangre contiene hierro) luego de eso bajo su vista poco a poco su vista… grave error.

Completamente pasmado y asustado, soltó al conejo y retrocedió unos pasos traumado al ver la sangre saliendo del cuerpo inerte del conejo; temblando se llevo un casco a la boca percatándose que tenia la sangre del inocente animalito.

 **Changeling:** _*Yo… lo… mate*_ – pensó asustado.

 **Voz interna: _Y dime que tal sabe su sangre Jejeje._**

 **Changeling:** _*Tú… cómo pudiste*_

 **Voz interna: _Nos volveremos a comunicar, cuando tengas deseos de matar sin control JAJAJA_**

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Por lo visto lo mataste, creo que ya mereces comer así que adelante comételo.

 **Changeling:** ¿Qui… quieres que me lo coma? – dijo impactado.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Sera la primera vez que pruebes carne, delante de todas maneras ya está muerto o tú quieres morir por inanición.

El pequeño Changeling estaba debatiéndose mentalmente pero aquel sabor a sangre en su boca había despertado su apetito así que haciendo algo que de seguro lo traumaría de por vida se acerco al cuerpo del conejo para luego como si fuera una especie de depredador procedió a arrancar su carne devorándolo poco a poco y sintiendo aun más aquel sabor a sangre en su boca, aunque él no lo disfrutaba ya que con cada bocado derramabas varias lagrimas pidiendo mentalmente perdón a aquella criatura, toda esa escena estaba siendo vista por un unicornio.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Solo un par de años más y él se volverá el soldado perfecto, siguiendo mis órdenes y matando a sangre fría. Tal vez pruebe sus habilidades con esos idiotas del consejo primero*_ – pensó eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

…

 _–Canterlort, Estación de policías:_

En aquella estación estaban varios unicornios, ponis y pegasos portando su típico atuendo policiaco, atendiendo llamadas, llevando papeleos y otros trayendo ponis con esposas; un día común en aquella estación pero nos centraremos más en la oficina del jefe de policías, un pegaso ya de edad de color azul con una placa dorada por cutie mark, dicho pegaso llevaba una crin gris y un bigote del mismo color, estaba concentrado escribiendo un informe sobre el índice de delincuencia en Canterlot.

 **Policía:** Señor llego una carta – aviso un pony policía entrando a la oficina.

 **Jefe de policías:** Pues déjalo junto con las otras, no ves que estoy ocupado.

 **Policía:** Pero señor este lleva un sello de urgente del mismo consejo.

Ante dichas palabras el jefe dejo de escribir, estiro su casco para recibir la carta la cual comenzó a leer.

 _–Carta:_

 _Estimado jefe de policía e estado viendo recientemente actividades muy sospechosas de parte del unicornio de nombre Gladius Hammer en su casa en Ponyville. Le recomiendo ir a investigar.  
Atte: **?**_

 **Jefe de policías:** Atentamente **"?"** , que raro usualmente los concejales escriben su nombre y no envían una carta anónima.

 **Policía:** Pues para todo hay una primera vez señor además el sello es original, ya lo comprobé.

Soltando un pesado suspiro el pegaso se levanto de su asiento.

 **Jefe de policías:** Entonces alista a los oficiales, partiremos de inmediato, si enviaron esa carta no creo que sea mentira.

…

 _–En la tarde:_

En el cuarto de metal vemos a un pequeño Changeling traumatizado en la esquina de dicho cuarto mientras se quitaba la sangre que aun tenía en el rostro.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Debes aprender que en la vida es matar o morir sujeto de prueba Cero, además este lugar es tu casa y de aquí no saldrás nunca.

El Changeling al escuchar esa voz y aquel nombre que siempre le repetía solo pudo apretar más su mandíbula, paso de tenerle miedo a un odio puro; esa voz lo obligo a hacer cosas horribles y aunque el pequeño changeling tenía un plan de escape, de nada servía si él estaba observando, fácilmente podría activar la corriente y detenerlo, además si ejecutaba su plan de escape luego estaría muy agotado porque exigía bastante esfuerzo.

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Bueno es hora de continuar con tu…

En eso en el megáfono se comienzan a escuchar golpes en la puerta.

 _–Fuera de la casa:_

Una gran cantidad de ponis se habían aglomerado para presenciar algo que nunca había pasado en aquel pueblo y era que varios policías estaban en la puerta de la casa del unicornio, siguieron tocando la puerta pero nadie respondía hasta que el pegaso de crin gris saco un megáfono.

 **Jefe de policías (Megáfono):** ¡Gladius Hammer sabemos que estas ahí, si no abres en este instante la puerta procederemos a derrumbarla!

 **Gladius Hammer (Parlante):** Maldición, como se enteraron – dijo nervioso.

Luego de eso se escucho algunos pasos por el parlante dando a entender al pequeño Changeling que no estaba vigilándolo.

 **Changeling:** _*Es mi oportunidad*_ – cambio de forma a un pequeño dragón rojo con espinas negras y procedió a botar fuego hacia la pared hasta que el metal se ponga al rojo vivo, luego cambio a un pequeño dragón celeste con espinas azules y el cuerpo un poco más alargado, comenzó a botar un chorro de agua hacia la misma pared llenando todo el cuarto de vapor y repetir el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

En el primer piso vemos al unicornio yendo hacia la puerta y viendo por un pequeño agujero a una gran cantidad de policías, luego procedió ir hacia su cuarto y rápidamente agarrar todos sus apuntes y videos de bitácoras para guardarlos en un compartimiento secreto en su cuarto hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*¡Los genes y los videos del sujeto de prueba Cero!*_

Rápidamente fue hacia el cuarto de computadoras donde había un cilindro de tamaño pequeño el cual por dentro contenía todas las muestras de ADN y procedió a guardarlo también en un compartimiento secreto dentro del cuarto de computadoras y en cuanto a los videos solo puedo eliminarlos rápidamente ya que bajarlos a una memoria USB le demoraría horas.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*¡El sujeto de prueba cero!*_

Se había olvidado completamente del changeling por lo que fue rápidamente a las pantallas de las cámaras, sin embargo solo veía una especie de vapor en dicho cuarto, pronto la cámara del cuarto comenzó a remecerse.

 **Gladius Hammer:** ¿Qué diablos?

Iba a activar la corriente pero de la nada escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su casa para luego escuchar como caía dicha puerta y también unos pasos hasta que de improviso se abrió la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba, entraron varios policías que lo tiraron al piso sometiéndolo.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Agg, conozco mis derechos – se quejo el unicornio.

 **Jefe de policías:** Cállate, ahora quiero que revisen la casa y…

Debajo de la casa se escucho un gran ruido como si se estuviera derrumbando algo, llamando la atención de los policías y poniendo más nervioso al unicornio.

 **Policía 2:** Señor, eso vino del sótano.

 **Jefe de policías:** Que un grupo revise el sótano.

 _–En el sótano:_

Vemos un gran cubo de metal con un agujero en una de las paredes, de dicho agujero comenzó a salir todo el vapor para que luego salga un pequeño minotauro el cual cayó de rodillas por el cansancio y volviendo a su forma original de un Changeling.

 **Changeling:** Por fin… logre… salir – jadeo de cansancio pero no pudo ni tomarse un tiempo para respirar ya que escucho varios pasos acercándose hacia su dirección por lo que se escondió rápidamente detrás de una maquina.

 **Policía 1:** Acá se origino ese ruido – el policía vio alrededor para luego notar el enorme cubo metálico con un gran agujero – nosotros revisaremos esa cosa, ustedes revisen el otro cuarto.

El grupo de policías se habían separados y aprovechando la oportunidad el pequeño Changeling salió del sótano subiendo las escaleras pero vio aun mas de esos ponis uniformados en el pasillo así que se escondió detrás de una maceta a esperar que se fueran esos sujetos.

 _–Unos minutos después:_

El grupo de policías salió del sótano con una bolsa negra encontrándose con los que estaban revisando la casa.

 **Policía 1:** Terminamos de revisar en el sótano y encontramos unas cuantas cosas que de seguro le interesaran al jefe.

 **Policía 3:** ¿Están en esa bolsa?

 **Policía 1:** Si, andando.

Todo el grupo se fue en dirección al cuarto de computadoras, cuando no había nadie en el pasadizo el Changeling salió de su escondite y salto por una ventana saliendo de la casa.

 _–Cuarto de computadoras:_

El grupo de policías encargados de inspeccionar toda la casa entraron.

 **Jefe de policías:** Encontraron algo – pregunto el pegaso.

Uno de los policías dejo caer la bolsa de la cual salieron una buena cantidad de pelos y piel de animales salvaje, tambien algunas escamas de dragones u otros reptiles. El unicornio se había olvidado de guardas esas cosas.

 **Policía 1:** Y no fue lo único que encontramos señor, también encontramos un laboratorio en el sótano.

 **Jefe de policías:** Y que fue del ruido de hace un momento.

 **Policía 1:** Solo encontramos un gran cubo metálico con un agujero en una de las paredes – el unicornio se quedo callado pensando sobre como se había escapado el sujeto de prueba Cero, pero era una suerte que no lo encontraran.

 **Jefe de policías:** Mmm…un laboratorio ilegal en el sótano y materiales comprados de manera ilícita, de seguro te debió costar mucho en el mercado negro – miro inquisitoriamente a Gladius – sabes esto te mandara directo a la cárcel por años, llévenselo junto con las evidencias a Canterlot y clausuren este lugar.

 **Policías:** ¡SI SEÑOR!

Le pusieron unas esposas a Gladius Hammer mientras lo sacaban de la casa, lo único que pudo ver afuera era una gran cantidad de ponis y camarógrafos que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad para tomar varias fotos de un acontecimiento que de seguro iría a primera plana.

 _–Calles de Ponyville:_

Aquel pequeño Changeling corría lejos de aquel lugar mientras a su alrededor varios ponis lo veían como miedo, incluso algunos le aventaron piedras al pobre Changeling llamándolo monstruo o demonio.

Él corrió hacia un callejón perdiendo a aquellos ponis, después de eso se apoyo en un bote de basura de aquel callejón para luego llorar y abrazarse a si mismo mientras en su mente pasaron las palabras de aquella voz le decía [Al fin y al cabo solo eres un monstruo] esos recuerdos solo lo hacían llorar más.

 **Changeling:** ¿Por qué? ´´sniff´´ ¿por qué me pasa esto?, yo ´´sniff´´ nunca le hice nada a nadie ´´sniff´´ ¿Por qué?

Pronto escucho algunos pasos que se dirigían hacia su dirección y frente a él vio a una poni que llevaba una bolsa, aquella poni era de color turquesa con una crin de color fucsia y una cutie mark de un corazón y al medio una casita. Cuando el Changeling vio a aquella poni trato de escapar pero por el cansancio de haber usado sus transformaciones no pudo y solo se resigno a recibir algún golpe o en el mejor de los casos que gritara y hullera pero lo siguiente que paso nunca lo espero.

 **Poni:** Te escuche llorar en este callejón – mostro una maternal sonrisa – ¿Por qué lloras pequeñín?

No sabía que pasaba, aquel tono que usaba no era de reprimenda ni de amenaza, era todo lo contrario pero aun así no confiaba en ella.

 **Poni:** ¿Acaso te has perdido de tu casa?

Casa, esa palabra causo otro recuerdo para el pequeño Changeling [Además este lugar es tu casa y de aquí no saldrás nunca] ante ese recuerdo el Changeling negó con la cabeza, si esa era su casa pues él no deseaba volver nunca.

 **Poni:** Y… ¿Tienes algún nombre?

Otro doloroso recuerdo paso por la mente del Changeling [Sujeto de prueba Cero] ese maldito nombre que llego a odiar siempre.

 **Changeling:** Yo… no… tengo… un nombre… – al terminar de hablar su estomago comenzó a sonar de hambre para luego escuchar un leve risa de parte de la poni, avergonzándolo.

 **Poni:** Jejeje parece que tienes hambre – de su bolsa saco una galleta con chispas de chocolate y se la acerco al Changeling – Toma – el Changeling se la quedo viendo con duda – es una galleta, estoy segura que te gustara – le dijo aun con esa sonrisa.

El Changeling con duda recibió la galleta y cuando le dio la primera mordida su cara se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se vio en su rostro, era la primera vez que probaba algo dulce y por lo visto le encanto porque se tomo su tiempo para saborear ese primer bocado pero luego comió rápidamente toda la galleta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Poni:** Jejeje por lo visto si tenías hambre, mi nombre es Love Home. Sabes ya que no tienes una casa que te parece acompañarme.

 **Changeling:** ¿A dónde? – pregunto tímidamente.

 **Love Home:** A un lugar donde hay pequeños así como tú, sin una casa esperando que buenos ponys los adopten para vivir con amor.

Amor, una palabra que nunca había escuchado pero a la misma vez esa palabra venia cargada de tanta alegría. El pequeño Changeling procedió a levantarse lentamente para luego ser tomado de su pata por la poni.

 **Love Home:** Bueno, hay que ir de una vez, estoy segura que harás bastantes amigos. ¿Quieres otra galleta?

 **Changeling:** Si – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

 **Love Home:** Sabes si ese paquete de galletas no hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente de mi cocina, no te hubiera encontrado mientras compraba otras.

La poni junto con el pequeño Changeling se retiraron del callejón de cual salió un ser bípedo con extrañas vestimentas y un báculo con el símbolo de Alfa y Omega en ella, ese sujeto veía a la distancia como se alejaban el par.

 **?: Tu vida apenas está comenzando joven guerrero, conocerás el amor y amistad que nunca recibiste pero aun así tendrás que luchar por proteger a aquellos seres queridos** – el ser bípedo lleva una de sus manos detrás de su espalda y saca un paquete de galletas de la cual procede a comer una – **Vaya que están deliciosas estas galletas.**

Aquel ser camina hasta la pared del callejón del cual se abre un portal para ingresar en el y luego cerrarlo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Steven:** Ahora que te pasa.

 **The only 95:** ¡TÚ! – Lo agarra del cuello como Homero a Bart – ¡MALDITO CONFIÉSALO, TÚ ELIMINASTE MI JUEGO DE STARCRAFT II CON TODAS LAS EXPANSIONES SOLO PORQUE NO TE DEJE JUGARLO! ¡SABES CUÁNTO ME COSTÓ DESCARGAR TODO, ERAN 30 GIGAS, 30 PUTOS GIGAS!

 **Steven:** Yo… ahg... no lo… ahg… elimine.

 **The only 95:** ¡NO TE CREO!

 **Nest Hunter:** El tiene razón (Agachando la cabeza) yo fui, lo siento fue mi error, presione la tecla equivocada cuando trate de subir el nuevo capitulo del fic.

Nuestro escritor deja de ahorcar a Steven el cual estaba azul, luego vio al poni y dio un largo y pesado suspiro.

 **The only 95:** Bueno… un error lo comete cualquiera, me alegra que seas honesto.

 **Steven:** (Tratando de respirar) Y... no te disculparas… conmigo.

 **The only 95:** Estamos a mano por la golpiza que me distes.

 **Steven:** Hijo de…

 **The only 95:** Vamos a contestar los Review.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_

(Contesta The only 95) Digamos que esa idea nació un poco del Capitán América pero cambie en varias cosas los aspectos como te darás cuenta y a Gladius no creas que se le hizo tan fácil ya que esplique en el anterior capitulo que estuvo haciendo varias pruebas, tu entiendes ensayo y error, prácticamente 6 años tuvieron que pasar para que lo lograse. Saludos.

 _(Contesta Steven) Jejeje creo que voy a tener que explicarle más sobre la tecnología si no quiero llegar a morir por un mal entendido (Susurrando) Si hubiera eliminado por error sus archivos de 20 gigas de CLOP estoy seguro que no te estaría contestándote amigo. Bueno saludos para ti también._

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo nos vemos y no olviden dejar su comentario acá abajo ↓↓↓, adiós.


	34. ¿Mi nombre?

En un gran comedor donde habían varios niños sentados esperando a que sirvieran la comida, vemos a la poni encargada parada al frente de todos ellos.

 **Love Home:** Bueno niños hoy tenemos a un nuevo integrante, quiero que le den la bienvenida y lo traten como uno más. Puedes pasar ahora.

Terminando de hablar la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el pequeño Changeling (N/A: Tiene 4 años) pero al recibir todas las miradas de los potrillos lo hizo ponerse muy nervioso, tampoco ayudaba mucho que algunos los vieran con miedo y otros comenzaran a susurrar algunas palabras como fenómeno.

 **Love Home:** Toma asiento, pronto servirán la comida – dicho esto se retiro la poni.

El Changeling camino lentamente hasta un asiento libre pero ni bien se sentó los potrillos a su alrededor se alejaron más de él y no los culpaba. Tenían miedo de él y eso que no sabían lo que tuvo que hacer, aquel recuerdo del conejo que tuvo que matar aun lo seguía atormentando.

Si se preguntaran que fue lo que paso pues, la poni llamada Love Home era la encargada del orfanato de Ponyville, conocida por poseer un gran corazón, amor y paciencia con cada potrillo hiso que todos ellos le tengan mucho cariño pero a la vez respeto porque cuando la situación lo ameritaba ella podría ser muy estricta.

Luego del almuerzo todos los potrillos salieron al patio del orfanato para jugar dejando al Changeling solo hasta que entro la poni al comedor.

 **Love Home:** ¿No vas a salir a jugar?

 **Changeling:** Creo que tal vez para la próxima – soltó un poco desanimado.

 **Love Home:** Sabes, solo porque seas diferente no significa que no puedas hacer amigos.

 **Changeling:** Pero no creo que ellos quieran acercarse a mí.

 **Love Home:** Nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, además yo siempre digo que lo que importa es el interior y eso es lo que vi en ti – le dedico una sonrisa que animo al pequeño changeling.

 **Changeling:** Supongo… que puedo intentarlo.

El Changeling procedió a salir del comedor para ir en dirección al patio de juegos. Al llegar a dicho lugar pudo ver que era muy amplio, con columpios, sube y baja, toboganes, caja de arena e incluso una cancha de futbol. Cuando se acerco a los columpios, los potrillos que estaban ahí al verlo acercase se retiraron rápidamente dejándolo solo, intento jugar con los del sube y baja pero era el mismo resultado. Dándose por vencido se fue hasta un árbol donde se sentó cerca de él viendo como el resto de los potrillos jugaban.

 **Changeling:** _*Tal vez… era mentira eso de hacer amigos*_

…

 _–Juzgado de Canterlot:_

En la enorme sala llena a más no poder por el caso tan polémico que llego a boca de todos, el tribunal Superior era ocupado por los concejales a los cuales les compete mayormente el asunto.

Todo el lugar estaba sumido en murmullos hasta que el juez decidió que tenía que comenzar el juicio golpeando con su martillo.

 **Juez:** ¡Orden en la sala! – una vez que todos se callaron el juez se puso sus lentes y comenzó a leer el papel que tenia frente a él – Ahora procedemos con el juicio de Gladius Hammer.

La puerta se abrió y entro dicho unicornio caminando con un par de guardias a su costado hasta tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar.

 **Juez:** Se inicia la sesión – golpeo otra vez con su martillo – puede proceder el fiscal con las evidencias.

 **Fiscal:** Gracias su señoría – hizo una reverencia un unicornio rojo de crin negra muy bien peinada y portando un traje elegante – como primera evidencia tenemos las pieles, pelos y escamas de animales – un policía se acerco con una bolsa y procedió a sacar la evidencia – fueron halladas en el hogar del acusado Gladius Hammer y sin tener ningún tipo de comprobante solo significa que fueron compradas ilegalmente.

 **Abogado:** ¡Protesto! – Golpeo la carpeta con sus cascos un poni azul con su crin negra peinada hacia atrás – mi cliente ya ha dicho que perdió dichos papeles cuando esos policías allanaron su morada, así que no se le puede acusar por ello.

 **Fiscal:** Pero tengo testigos que lo vieron comprando dichos objetos – añadió el unicornio.

 **Abogado:** Sin una evidencia solida no se puede juzgar a mi cliente – respondió rápidamente el poni.

 **Juez:** ¡Orden! ¡Orden! – Golpeo su martillo, luego se dirigió al fiscal – tiene alguna otra evidencia.

 **Fiscal:** Claro su señoría – de su traje saca un folder manila y se lo entrega al juez – como verá usted señoría, en las fotos que están dentro del folder, cuando entraron al hogar del acusado no solo encontraron esas pieles, pelos y escamas, también encontraron un sótano en el cual el acusado tenía un laboratorio sin ningún tipo de permiso del consejo.

Un gran silencio se apodero de toda la sala para que después fuera sucedido por más murmullos; los miembros del consejo miraron con decepción a uno de sus mejores científicos.

 **Juez:** La defensa tiene algo que decir al respecto.

El abogado se quedo callado, contra una prueba tan contundente no podía objetar ni usar una maniobra para escapar.

 **Juez:** Los concejales y yo procederemos a ir al cuarto privado para tomar una decisión.

Todos los concejales junto con el juez de metieron al cuarto en los cuales estuvieron debatiendo por varios minutos para después salir de dicho cuarto y proceder a tomar sus respectivas posiciones en la sala.

 **Juez:** Hemos llegado a un veredicto, el acusado Gladius Hammer es declarado… culpable.

Al unicornio se le vino todo el mundo encima, tantos años trabajando para esos estúpidos del consejo y así le pagaban, a él solo le invadió la ira contra aquellos del consejo.

 **Juez:** Como sabrá, actuar sin el permiso del consejo significa tener como mínimo 35 años de cárcel pero ya que usted aporto tanto a Equestria con sus inventos la condena será reducida a 14 años.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Todos ustedes me la pagaran, lo juro*_

…

Ya había pasado dos semana en aquel orfanato donde estaba el pequeño Changeling y todos los días era la misma rutina; levantarse, desayunar, estudiar, almorzar, salir al patio de juegos y estar sentado debajo del árbol hasta la hora de cenar y volver a dormir aunque había días en que Love les contaba cuentos a todos los niños, claro con él apartado de los demás. Ahora el Changeling estaba de nuevo debajo del árbol y pensando que este orfanato era mejor que aquel lugar donde lo torturaban y le obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería. Ese orfanato era un mejor lugar, claro a excepción de…

 **Unicornio:** Oye fenómeno.

Esa es la excepción, un grupo de tres potrillos de cada raza siendo su líder un unicornio, eran conocidos en el orfanato como el trió problemático fastidiaban a los más que pequeños, prácticamente eran brabucones y él al ser diferente al resto y menor a ellos lo hacia un objetivo de burla para aquel trió.

 **Poni:** Parece que esta sordo.

El pequeño Changeling solo los ignoraba como siempre, no valía la pena hacerles caso, sin embargo el pegaso de ese trió lo empujo tirándolo al suelo.

 **Pegaso:** Sera mejor que nos hagas caso fenómeno.

 **Voz interna: ¿ _Porque no les muestras quien manda?, solo deja a uno al borde de la muerte para que nunca más acerquen a molestarte._**

Esa maldita voz que lo atormentaba de nuevo, prácticamente nada le costaba al Changeling transformarse en un dragón y prenderle fuego a sus crines de esos brabucones, pero pasaría de ser un fenómeno a un monstruo, eso sería peor aparte que él no quería dañar a nadie, además que son insultos y empujones de un grupo de potrillos comparado a lo que vivió en aquel lugar.

 **Changeling:** Déjeme en paz o los acusare con Love Home – dijo mientras se levantaba.

 **Unicornio:** Uy que miedo, no sé como ella se atrevió a traer a un fenómeno como tú – mostro una sonrisa burlona – tal vez pensó que serias la mascota del orfanato.

Aquel comentario había tocado un nervio sensible en el Changeling y hacerlo replantear su pensamiento, tal vez aquella poni lo vio como un cachorro abandonado y solo tubo lastima de él. Eso casi lo hace llorar pero no lloraría frente a esos brabucones así que camino en dirección al orfanato pero el poni se puso frente a él y lo empujo.

 **Poni:** A donde crees que vas fenómeno, aun no hemos terminado de molestarte.

 **Unicornio:** Creo que es hora que aprendas a obedecer – aquellas palabras las había escuchado antes, en ese lugar donde estaba indefenso y así se sentía ahora, solo se acurruco en el piso tratando de no llorar mientras los brabucones se acercaban para golpearlo.

 **¿1?:** Déjenlo en paz – se escucho la voz de una potrilla.

 **¿2?:** Porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño – ahora fue la voz pero de un potrillo.

El pequeño Changeling alzo su mirada para ver a un pegaso y una unicornio de su misma edad. El pegaso era de color marrón, crin negra y sin cutie mark, la unicornio era de color miel, crin de color violeta y al igual que el pegaso no tenía cutie mark.

 **Unicornio:** Sera mejor que no se metan en esto Danter y Violet – dijo amenazadoramente viendo a los dos potrillos.

 **Danter:** Pues no dejaremos que lo lastimes – respondió el pequeño pegaso sin acobardarse.

 **Violet:** Así es – añadió también la unicornio.

 **Pegaso:** Parece que no saben en lo que se meten, nosotros somos tres y ustedes son dos, aparte somos más grandes que ustedes – el pegaso brabucón le da un empujón a Danter – aprende a no meter tu hocico donde no te llaman.

 **Violet:** ¡Hermano! – la unicornio ayuda al pegaso a pararse.

 **Danter:** Descuida, estoy bien hermana.

 **Poni:** No por mucho.

El poni se acerco para golpear a la unicornio, su hermano se puso al frente de ella para recibir el golpe el cual nunca llego ya que el Changeling sin que nadie lo viera se paro rápidamente y empujo al poni brabucón tan fuerte que lo mando a rodar un par de metros.

Después de eso los dos brabucones se lo quedaron viendo ya que de ellos tres el poni era el más fuerte y que el pequeño Changeling lo tumbara como si nada los dejo impresionados y asustados.

El pequeño changeling con una mirada casi perdida, pudo reaccionar.

 **Changeling:** _*Que fue lo que paso, lo último que recuerdo fue que iban a golpear a eso potrillos que trataron de ayudarme* –_ en eso ve al poni que un seguía en el piso y al parecer estaba inconsciente, no le costó mucho darse cuenta de lo que paso – Yo… yo lo sien…

 **Unicornio:** ¡Monstruo! – Todos los otros potrillos que estaban jugando al oír gritar al brabucón se acercaron para ver que sucedía – ¡Lo sabía, no eres más que un monstruo!

 **Changeling:** No… no soy un monstruo.

 **Unicornio:** ¡Aléjate! – Vio a su compañero pegaso – ¡Levántalo, hay que irnos de aquí antes que nos haga daño el monstruo!

El pegaso ayudo al poni que aun seguía en el piso para luego retirarse con el unicornio. El Changeling se quedo hay para luego percatarse que alrededor lo veían todos los potrillos del orfanato pero ya no lo veían como si fuera una cosa rara, lo veían con miedo haciendo que el pequeño Changeling saliera corriendo de ahí mientras lloraba.

.

En un cuarto con varias camas vemos a un Changeling solo, echado en su propia cama mientras lloraba sin parar.

 **Changeling:** ´´sniff´´ Ahora todos me consideran un monstruo ´´sniff´´ tal vez solo debí quedarme en ese lugar, lo único que hago es lastimar a otros ´´sniff´´

La puerta del cuarto donde estaba se abrió y de ella entranron los dos potrillos hermanos.

 **Violet:** Oye estas bien, te vimos llorando mientras salías corriendo – El Changeling se quedo callado – ¿Hola?

 **Changeling:** ¿Por qué? – murmuro.

 **Danter:** ¿Por qué, que? – apenas escucho el pegaso.

 **Changeling:** ¿Por qué no me tienen miedo como el resto? – soltó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

 **Danter:** Porque nos ayudaste aunque nosotros éramos lo que te queríamos ayudar Jejeje – rio un poco apenado el pequeño pegaso.

 **Changeling:** ¿Y porque me ayudarían, no soy como ustedes?

 **Violet:** En eso tienes razón, pero Love siempre nos enseño que no hay que juzgar a otros por el exterior – mostro un gran sonrisa la unicornio – a por cierto mi nombre es Violet mucho gusto.

 **Danter:** Y mi nombre es Danter, somos mellizos – se presento después de su hermana – ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Changeling:** Yo no tengo un nombre – respondió apenado.

 **Violet:** Y como te llamaremos para cuando vallamos a jugar.

 **Changeling:** ¿Jugar, conmigo?

 **Danter:** Claro, con quien más.

 **Changeling:** ¿Y por que jugarían conmigo? – pregunto confundido el Changeling.

 **Violet:** Porque eres nuestro amigo ahora.

Los ojos del chageling se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

 **Changeling:** Es la primera vez que tengo amigos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron para luego sonreír y ver al Changeling.

 **Danter /Violet:** ¡Entonces somos tus primeros amigos!

El grito de ambos potrillos lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanto que se cayó de espaldas de la cama.

 **Violet:** Vamos afuera a jugar a las escondidas, veras que soy la mejor en ese juego.

 **Changeling:** Pero, los demás pueden asustarse conmigo – recordó como lo veían los otros potrillos luego de ese accidente de los brabucones.

 **Violet:** Descuida cuando te conozcan mejor dejaran de temerte, ahora vamos a jugar – la unicornio salió del cuarto dejando a los dos solo.

 **Danter:** Sera mejor seguirla amigo.

 **Changeling:** De acuerdo… amigo – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

 **Danter:** Jejeje solo llámame Danter, aunque creo que tendrás que conseguir un nombre.

 **Changeling:** He buscado varios pero ninguno me gusta – recordó algunos nombres que aparecían en los libros de historia para potrillos de la biblioteca del orfanato, pero ninguno le llego a llamar la atención.

 **Danter:** Pronto encontraras el indicado.

 **Changeling:** Tienes razón.

Por la puerta del cuarto se asomo la cabeza de la pequeña unicornio que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 **Violet:** ¡Oigan van a jugar o se van a quedar ahí conversando!

El grupo de niños salieron a jugar en el patio solo ellos tres ya que los demás potrillos del orfanato al ver al Changeling se alejaban, aunque a él poco le importaba ya que hoy había hecho dos nuevos amigos llenándole de una gran felicidad que no había sentido en toda su vida, esa felicidad que nunca quiso que acabara; lastimosamente el timbre había sonado dando la señal de que había acabado el recreo, eso puso triste al Changeling pero los hermanos se unieron a él y juntos entraron al orfanato entre risas. Todo eso era visto por Love Home desde la ventana del orfanato alegrándose por ver que por fin el pequeño tenía verdaderos amigos.

En la entrada se puede ver al grupo de amigos que estaban conversando amenamente hasta que la encargada hizo acto de presencia.

 **Love Home:** Puedo contigo un rato – le dijo al Changeling – a solas por favor – los hermanos entendieron y se alejaron para que tengan una conversación privada.

El Changeling se fue con Love hasta un lugar un poco más apartado, estaba nervioso, temía que lo castigara por lastimar sin querer a ese poni brabucón o aun peor que lo bote del orfanato ahora que tenía amigos, no quería eso y por dentro tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo.

 **Changeling:** Yo… no quise lastimarlo… por favor no me vote – algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – no quiero… que me vote por fa… – Se cayó al sentir un cálido abrazo de parte de la poni para que luego le acaricie la cabeza.

 **Love Home:** Descuida no te sacare de aquí y me alegro que tengas amigos, te dije que los harías, solo tenias que ser paciente – separándose del abrazo – aunque no apruebo la violencia, debes prometer que no pelearas.

 **Changeling:** Lo prometo – soltó feliz.

 **Love Home:** Así está mejor, verdad ya encontraste un nombre que te guste del libro que te di – el Changeling negó con la cabeza – Bueno espero que lo encuentres pronto para que a tus nuevos amigos se les pueda hacer más fácil llamarte.

 **Changeling:** Si encuentro un nombre correcto le avisare.

 **Love Home:** Me alegro, ahora anda con tus amigos, ellos te deben estar esperando.

 **Changeling:** Tienes razón – le da un último abrazo para luego entrar al orfanato – ¡Gracias por todo!

.

Vemos a todos los potrillos reunidos en un círculo alrededor de Love, claro a excepción del Changeling y los dos hermanos que estaban un poco apartados del resto, no es que ellos no quisieran estar con los potrillos, es solo que cuando se acercaban a los demás ellos apartaban. Todos estaban en un cuarto con varios libros como una biblioteca pero los libros en su mayoría era de cuentos de aventuras, fabulas o leyendas infantiles.

 **Love Home:** Bueno niños ahora que cuento quieren que les lea – pregunto de manera maternal.

 **Potrillo 1:** Pepito y las habichuelas mágicas.

 **Potrillo 2:** Caperucita roja.

 **Danter:** Uno de caballeros combatiendo dragones.

 **Violet:** La leyenda de los elementos del armonía.

 **Love Home:** Esos cuentos siempre los leemos, que les parece uno nuevo como… – se quedo viendo entre varios libros del estante hasta que por fin escogió uno – aja, les contare el cuento de la Oruguita.

 **Potrillos:** Aaaahhhhhhhh – exclamaron al unisonó los pequeños.

 **Love Home:** Estoy seguro que les gustara – se sentó en medio de los potrillos y abrió el libro – bueno comencemos.

 _– Cuento:_ (N/A: Por sea caso así son los cuentos infantiles, no me juzguen)

Había una vez una pequeña oruguita que estaba muy pero muy triste ya que ningún insecto quería jugar con ella ya que no era tan especial como el resto y se burlaban de él por ser como es.

 **-** Quisiera ser fuerte como las hormigas así de seguro no se reirían de mi – la oruguita se imagino a si misma cargando varias hojas – o ser tan ágil como las mantis para que no burlen de lo lento que soy o poder hacer hermosas telarañas – se podía apreciar el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña oruga, sin embargo dicho brillo desapareció al darse cuenta de la dura realidad – pero solo soy una simple oruga sin nada especial.

En eso se acerco su única amiga que era una abeja la cual se poso a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo oruguita? – le pregunto la abeja.

-Quisiera tener más amigos pero ninguno quiere serlo por ver que soy una simple oruga y se ríen de mi mientras se van – le conto decaída sobre su problema – ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Nada, si ellos solo te juzgan por el exterior entonces no son verdaderos amigos. Yo te conocí mejor aquella vez que me ayudaste a encontrar las flores. Lo que más vale es el interior y si ellos no lo ven pues se pierden de tener a un gran amigo como tú – las palabras de la abeja lograron animar a la oruga.

Luego de conversar con la abeja un rato mas, se fue hasta una hoja porque tenía hambre y después de comer le dio mucho sueño.

Cuando estaba durmiendo alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer una especie de capullo hasta cubrirlo por completo quedando colgado en la hoja, aquella oruga estaba pasando por un proceso conocido como METAMORFOSIS.

Varios días después el capullo comenzó a abrirse y de el salió una hermosa mariposa dejando maravillados a todos los insectos del lugar.

 **-** ¿Que… que me paso? – dijo asombrada la que antes era una oruguita.

-Pues ahora eres una mariposa – le respondió le abeja que se había puesto a su lado – todos pueden verte como eres en el interior.

La mariposa y su amiga la abeja comenzaron a volar por el cielo mientras reían y los otros insectos los veían algo tristes por haberse burlado de aquella oruga la cual de seguro podría haber sido un gran amigo. Fin.

 _–Fin del cuento:_

 **Love Home:** Y díganme niños les gusto el cuento.

Alrededor de la poni habían varios potrillos, algunos con cara de aburrimiento y otros apunto de dormirse pero entre todos ellos estaba un sonriente Changeling que había estado escuchando la historia atentamente.

 **Love Home:** Bueno creo que es hora que se vallan a dormir.

Todos los potrillos se retiraron excepto el Changeling que se acerco a la poni.

 **Love Home:** ¿Si qué pasa? – le pregunto al notar que no se había ido a su cuarto.

 **Changeling:** Ya encontré el nombre correcto – le dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

 **Love Home:** ¿Cuál?

 **Changeling:** Metamorf, mi nombre es Metamorf, le gusta.

 **Love Home:** Metamorf, bueno es que ese… – el Changeling mantuvo esa gran sonrisa haciendo que la poni replantee lo que iba a decir – ese es un bonito nombre Jejeje. Pero quiero saber porque Metamorf.

 **Changeling:** Usted dijo en el cuento que la oruga paso por una METAMORFOSIS en la cual mostro como era en el interior, por eso es que escogí el nombre basándome en la palabra, quiero mostrarle a todos como soy en el interior, así de seguro tendré más amigos.

A la poni se le encogió el corazón al oír la explicación del pequeño y solo procedió a abrazarlo.

 **Love Home:** Entonces desde ahora tu nombre es Metamorf.

 **Metamorf:** Gracias, voy a contarles a mis amigos, estoy seguro que les gustara, adiós.

El pequeño Changeling salio de la biblioteca para luego encontrarse con los mellizos y decirle su nuevo nombre aunque estos ponen una cara de gran duda por un nombre tan poco común pero lo dejan de lado al ver a su amigo muy alegre como nunca para luego retirarse a dormir.

* * *

 **The only 95** : Lo siento por la demora pero estos días he estado un poco desanimado pero ya me recupere.

 **Steven:** Si hay un precio por tu cabeza ten por seguro que iré a entregarte.

 **The only 95** : Con amigos como tú quien necesita enemigos.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿No hay un Review que contestar?

 **The only 95** : A si cierto.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_

(Contesta The only 95) La vida de nuestro guerrero apenas está comenzando y lo siento amigo pero los demás guerreros ya tienen un nombre fijo pero acepto sugerencias para nombres porque para los personajes secundarios no los tengo. Saludos para ti también.

 **(Contesta Nest Hunter) Sabes ser honesto también tiene sus desventajas al no poder mentir sobre preguntas vergonzosas que te hacen, solo espero que eso nunca pase. Un saludo para ti CrisKakis.**

 _(Contesta Steven) Si lo sé, The only me hace pasar muchas desgracias pero descuida cuando estén aquí los otros, me vengare de él JAJAJA. Saludos._

(Contesta The only 95) ¿Que dijiste?

 _(Contesta Steven) Nada._

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95** : Bueno eso es todo pero enserio me disculpo pero para los que son escritores deben saber que pasamos por momentos en que tenemos ya la historia en nuestra cabeza y cuando nos sentamos a escribirla se nos va las ganas y después no sabes que escribir. Así como cuando estudias para un examen y en el momento del examen no sabes que hacer.

 **Steven:** En gran parte se debe porque te envían tus amigos una solicitud para jugar dota.

 **The only 95** : Cállate, pero lo otro es también los nombres lo cual me toma entre 30 min a 2 horas, así que acepto sugerencias para nombres para usarlos en personajes secundarios, ojo solo nombres no pido OC's. Bueno ya saben dejen su Review, Adiós.


	35. Mi vida en el orfanato

Vemos a un pegaso de 10 años escondido detrás de un escritorio y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

 **Danter:** _*Jejeje acá nunca me encontrara*_ – pensó entre risas silenciosas el pegaso.

 **Violet:** ¡Sorpresa hermano!

El pegaso del susto se elevo tan alto que choco su cabeza contra el techo para luego caer de hocico contra el suelo.

 **Violet:** JAJAJA bueno solo falta uno – dijo feliz la unicornio.

 **Danter:** ¿Y cómo lo encontraras? – pregunto mientras se sobaba el hocico.

 **Violet:** Ya tengo la trampa lista solo falta la carnada.

 **Danter:** ¿Trampa?

La unicornio no dijo nada y solo camino hasta el pasadizo donde había una cuerda amarrada en forman de un circulo y pasaba por una viga de madera del techo hasta terminar uno de los extremos detrás de un macetero.

Violet saco una galleta la cual era el postre de su almuerzo y lo puso encima de la cuerda en forma de círculo para que funcione de carnada.

 **Violet:** Listo.

 **Danter:** No creerás que él caiga en algo tan fácil como eso.

 **Violet:** ¿Eso me sonó a una apuesta? – hablo de manera retadora.

 **Danter:** Pues si así son las cosas – le contesto en el mismo tono – quien gane hará los quehaceres del otro.

 **Violet:** Trato.

Luego de darse los cascos para cerrar su apuesta procedieron a esconderse detrás de la maceta.

Después de unos minutos un pequeño camaleón caminaba por encima del techo pero se detuvo al ver la carnada en el piso así que bajo por las paredes hasta estar frente a la galleta y mirando para todos lados asegurándose que nadie lo esté viendo se transformo en un Changeling de aproximadamente una edad de 10 años, el cual se acerco a la galleta pero sintió que algo le atrapaba las patas traseras para luego quedar colgando cual candelabro en el techo.

 **Violet:** Lo atrape, les dije que soy la mejor. Creo que alguien va a estar muy ocupado no es así hermano – el susodicho solo bufo molesto.

 **Metamorf:** Oye no vale usar trampas en las escondidas – se quejo inflando sus cachetes aun estando colgado.

 **Violet:** Tampoco tus poderes.

Paso un recuerdo por la cabeza de Metamorf, uno muy especial en que descubrió que había escogido correctamente a sus amigos, o ellos a él.

 _–Flashback (hace 4 años):_

Vemos a nuestro amigo Changeling caminando en círculos muy nervioso en un cuarto vacio, el porqué es simple, llevaba 2 años con sus amigos Danter y Violet así que decidió contarles a ellos sobre sus poderes y les dijo que vengan al cuarto en la tarde para avisarles algo importante, aunque a Love ya le había contado lo de sus poderes, tal vez sus amigos no lo tomasen muy bien.

Por la mente de nuestro protagonista pasaban distintas escenas sobre cómo reaccionarían ellos al saber de sus poderes, algunas eran locas, otras muy bizarras y algunas peores como que le llamasen monstruo o fenómeno y que no quieran estar cerca a él, francamente esperaba que nunca sucediera esa última.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron dejados de lado cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

 **Metamorf:** A… adelante – pronuncio nervioso.

 **Danter:** Hola Metamorf que tal – saludo el pegaso.

 **Violet:** Espero que lo que nos tengas que decir sea rápido – dijo la unicornio que entraba junto con su hermano – Love esta apunto de leer otra historia.

 **Metamorf:** Bu… bueno lo que les voy a… a decir es muy importante.

 **Danter:** ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

 **Violet:** ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Los hermanos notaron fácilmente el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

 **Metamorf:** _*Serénate un poco*_ – dio un gran suspiro para calmarse – No se preocupen no sucedió nada pero antes de contarles quiero preguntarles, ¿Seremos siempre amigos no importa que pase?

La pregunta los tomo por sorpresa ambos, pero solo por unos segundos antes de mostrar una gran sonrisa.

 **Danter:** Eso tenlo por seguro no es así hermana – la susodicha asintió – vez.

 **Metamorf:** De acuerdo, pero no se asusten – Los dos potrillos tuvieron dudas ante eso ultimo pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando su amigo Metamorf cambio de forma a un pequeño dragón rojo de espinas negras, luego a una cría de manticora y para terminar un pequeño minotauro para luego volver a su forma original viendo como sus amigos estaban impactados, esa reacción lo puso nervioso de nuevo – Yo… no quería ocultárselos por más tiempo porque los considero mis mejores amigos pe… pero… si me creen un fenómeno… – comenzó a lagrimear – yo…

 **Violet:** Eso… fue… ¡Increíble! Porque no nos contaste que tenías súper poderes – pronuncio la unicornio dejando al changeling confundido.

 **Danter:** Puedes transformarte en un dragón eso es asombroso.

 **Metamorf:** Ósea que no les asusta.

 **Violet:** Te dijimos que somos tus amigos pase lo que pase no es así.

 **Danter:** Además que eres más especial que nunca.

El Changeling nunca antes se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida al ser aceptado con todo y sus ´´poderes´´ así que el resto de la tarde se la paso mostrando sus transformaciones a sus dos amigos claro que hasta ahora eran solo los tres tipos de dragones, la manticora y el minotauro claro que con los juegos de las escondidas descubrió que podía transformarse en un camaleón para camuflarse en su entorno.

 _–Fin del flashback:_

 **Metamorf:** De acuerdo no debí usar mis poderes pero por lo menos puedo tener la galleta – le rogo a la unicornio que se llevo un casco al mentón para pensarlo.

 **Violet:** No – la unicornio se comió la galleta de un bocado frente al Changeling que lloro cómicamente – bueno me voy a cenar los esperare en la mesa.

 **Metamorf:** ¿No me vas a bajar?

 **Violet:** Que lo haga mi hermano.

 **Danter:** ¿Y yo porque?

 **Violet:** Sera porque perdiste una apuesta – soltó de manera burlona.

Dicho eso la unicornio se retiro mientras a regañadientes el pegaso trato de bajar al Changeling murmurando para sí mismo sobre hermanas menores por 30 segundos que no respetan al hermano mayor.

 **Metamorf:** Gracias Danter.

 **Danter:** No hay de qué pero tenemos que ir antes que comiencen la cena sin nosotros.

Mientras el par de amigos caminaban por los pasadizos para llegar al comedor pasaron por una ventana que daba en dirección a la calle donde se veía a un potrillo de no más de 6 años salir de la puerta del orfanato con sus maletas muy contento mientras otros dos adultos, una yegua y un corcel lo esperaban igual de contentos. Se quedo hay parado mientras otro recuerdo paso por la mente del Changeling.

 _–Flashback:_

Estaba un pequeño Changeling de 6 años recostado en su cama evitando llorar, el motivo era simple era época de adopción en donde unas cuantas parejas venían a escoger a un potrillo del orfanato para llevárselo y criarlo como su propio hijo.

Aunque lo que tenia triste no era que no lo iban a adoptar, eso ya lo deducía el mismo al ser ´´diferente´´ a los demás potrillos, el verdadero motivo de la enorme tristeza del Changeling es que había oído a algunas parejas que querían adoptar a dos potrillos en especial y no eran nada más y nada menos que los mellizos, sus mejores amigos. Eso prácticamente lo mando corriendo a su cama pensando que todo esto era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría pero la cruda verdad es que no lo era.

No sabía cómo mirar a sus amigos a la cara cuando vinieran a despedirse de él. No quería que pasara pero tenía que pasar y… ¿qué haría?, llorar de tristeza porque se iban a marchar sus únicos amigos que lo habían tratado como alguien normal o fingir felicidad porque por fin encontraron una familia que les daría el amor necesario a ellos, pero mientras más se debatía mentalmente más desdicha le causaba la inminente despedida.

De improviso la puerta se abrió entrando los dos mellizos.

Él cuando los vio se limpio las lagrimas y fingió lo mejor que pudo una sonrisa y antes de que ellos dijeron algo Metamorf comenzó a hablar.

 **Metamorf:** Me alegro por ustedes que por fin los hayan adoptado… – dijo con una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba forzada.

 **Violet:** Metamorf…

 **Metamorf:** Estoy seguro que sus nuevas familias les darán todo el amor que necesitan… – trato de mantener aquella sonrisa.

 **Danter:** Metamorf…

 **Metamorf:** Y… no se preocupen por mi… ´´sniff´´ yo… yo… – Ya no podía mas, comenzó a llorar al solo pensar que sus únicos amigos se irían de su lado, los quería junto a él pero también quería que fueran felices.

Sus lloriqueos se detuvieron al recibir un abrazo de sus dos amigos.

 **Violet:** Tontito no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado – hablo cálidamente la unicornio.

 **Metamorf:** ´´sniff´´ ¿Qué?

 **Danter:** Íbamos a ser adoptados por diferentes familias así que nos iban a separa, por eso nos negamos.

 **Metamorf:** Solo por eso – bajo la cabeza apenado.

 **Violet:** No, también hay algo más importante.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Cuál?

 **Violet/Danter:** ¡Que nunca íbamos a dejar solo a nuestro mejor amigo! – gritaron a la misma vez.

El pequeño Changeling sintió tanta dicha que se olvido de todas esas preocupaciones que rondaron por su cabeza así que en toda la alegría que sintió les dio a ambos un gran abrazo de oso porque literalmente se transformo en uno pero fue un abrazo suave.

A las semanas siguientes se entero por parte de Love Home que aquellos potrillos le pidieron personalmente que no fueran adoptados lo cual dejo anonadada a la que dirige el orfanato ya que el sueño de todo potrillo es ser adoptado y cuando les pregunto el porqué, ellos dijeron que no querían dejar solo a su amigo Metamorf, eso le alegro a Love porque esos mellizos se preocupaban Metamorf por lo que accedió a su petición a pesar que habían familias que estaban dispuestas a adoptarlos a ellos dos pero igual se negaron.

 _–Fin del flashback:_

 **Metamorf:** Lo siento – hablo con un tono de tristeza.

 **Danter:** ¿Por qué?

 **Metamorf:** Por mi culpa ustedes aun siguen aquí y no con una familia.

El pegaso sonrió ante la preocupación de su mejor amigo y paso un caso por su espalda.

 **Danter:** Pues no te íbamos a dejar después de todo lo que pasamos – le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo – además nosotros te consideramos como nuestro hermano aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre pero tú entiendes.

El Changeling les devolvió la sonrisa y tomaron rumbo de nuevo al comedor y cuando entraron todos en el comedor los saludaban muy amigables en especial aquel trió de brabucones que solía molestar a Metamorf. Se le vino otro recuerdo al Changeling de cómo se gano el cariño de todos sus compañeros del orfanato.

 _–Flashback:_

Un mes después del suceso de la adopción los tres amigos estaban jugando afuera en el patio y como siempre el resto de los potrillos se apartaban de ellos pero en especial del Changeling.

Todo parecía que iba a ser un día común y corriente hasta que se escucho el sonido de los tres brabucones que eran golpeados por uno más grande que ellos, este era un poni de tierra y se notaba claramente que era más fuerte.

Los demás potrillos solo observaban como los tres brabucones recibían los golpes de ese poni terrestre.

 **Danter:** Sabia que el karma existía, ojala que reciban su merecido.

 **Violet:** Eso les pasa por ser abusivos con otros, tú qué opinas Metamorf – voltea a ver a su amigo pero no estaba así que dirige su mirada al frente y lo encuentra caminando hacia donde estaban golpeando a los brabucones.

El Changeling sin miedo camino hasta llegar donde estaba el brabucón mayor y le grito.

 **Metamorf:** ¡Oye déjalos en paz!

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Sera mejor que te metas en tus asuntos fenómeno, el problema es con ellos no contigo – la advertencia no funciono porque el changeling se puso frente a él.

 **Metamorf:** No dejare que los lastimes.

Todos los potrillos del orfanatos estaban sorprendidos en especial el trió de brabucones que no creian que aquel fenómeno que ellos molestaron hasta incluso pegarle, estaba dando la cara por ellos. La verdad es que a Metamorf no le gustaban los brabucones ya que lo relacionaba con aquella voz que lo torturaba en aquel cuarto, así que se juro a sí mismo a proteger de los abusivos a cualquiera que sufra por ellos, no importa quien sea.

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Enserio estas tratando de proteger a aquellos que te lastimaron.

 **Metamorf:** No me importa quién sea no dejare que ellos pasen por lo que yo pase – la mayoría pensaron que se refería a lo que paso por el trió cuando lo molestaban pero la verdad era otra, una muy profunda y dolorosa.

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Jajaja no se si eres estúpido o estás loco pero si lo quieres así entonces pelea.

 **Metamorf:** ¡No!

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** ¿Qué?

 **Metamorf:** No voy a pelear, le hice una promesa a alguien que no pelearía.

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Entonces recibirás la paliza por ellos fenómeno.

El poni le dio una patada en el estomago del Changeling tumbándolo al suelo donde se recostó adolorido y procedió a patearle en el rostro dejándole un hilo de sangre recorriendo por su labio.

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Espero que con eso aprendas fenómeno.

 **Metamorf:** No… aun puedo continuar – se paro lentamente con la sangre saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Bueno será como practicar con un saco de boxeo – cuando el poni iba a darle otro golpe los tres brabucones se pusieron frente a él.

 **Unicornio:** No dejaremos que lo golpees.

 **Poni:** Si quieres pelear pues aquí estamos.

 **Pegaso:** Si el dio la cara por nosotros pues entonces haremos lo mismo.

El Changeling estaba sonriendo aunque adolorido pero sonriendo al ver que aquellos brabucones también lo defendían.

 **Poni (Brabucón mayor):** Ustedes 4 no podrán con mí.

 **Danter:** ¡Tienes razón!

 **Violet:** ¡Pero unidos todos si podemos!

El poni mayor dirigió su vista hacia atrás y vio a todos los potrillos del orfanato mirando con el ceño fruncido y otros agarrando algunas palas de la caja de arena, prácticamente eran menores que él pero lo superaban en número.

 **Metamorf:** Ya no eres tan abusivo ahora que todos se unen contra ti o me equivoco.

El poni simplemente miro hacia todos lados y se percato que estaba en una gran desventaja numérica así que lo más sensato que se le ocurrió fue huir de hay cabalgando como alma que se lo lleva el tártaro.

Después de eso todos los potrillos celebraron y los tres brabucones o mejor dicho ex-brabucones agradecieron de todo corazón al Changeling y también se disculparon con él por todo lo que le hicieron pero Metamorf no guardaba ningún rencor y los perdono ganándose la amistad de aquel trió y del resto de sus compañeros del orfanato que ahora lo miraban de una manera muy diferente.

 _–Fin del flashback:_

Luego de aquel grato recuerdo entro Love Home y detrás de ella venia un unicornio de 4 años donde ella lo presento con el nombre de Nil para que luego le pida que tome asiento y como todos los potrillos nuevos que llegan al orfanato aquel unicornio se sentó en un lugar muy apartado de los demás para cenar.

 **Metamorf:** Danter me disculpas – se levanto agarrando el postre que le había tocado.

 **Danter:** Claro, prácticamente ya se te ha hecho costumbre amigo.

El Changeling con su postre camino hasta donde estaba el nuevo miembro del orfanato y se sentó a su lado.

 **Metamorf:** Hola que tal, mi nombre es Metamorf un gusto saludarte amigo – se presento con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño unicornio se quedo en blanco y se puso pálido al ver al Changeling ya que nunca se imagino a alguien como él en un lugar como ese, estaba a punto de gritar que no lo lastime pero un cupcake se poso frente a él cortesía de Metamorf.

 **Metamorf:** Love siempre le da el postre al último a los nuevos pero – le guiño un ojo – te daré el mío como bienvenida.

El pequeño unicornio no sabía que decir, en un primer momento pensó que lo golpearía pero fue amable con él, incluso le dio su postre.

 **Nil:** Gra… gracias – la sonrisa del changeling creció.

 **Metamorf:** De nada amigo, tal vez estés asustado por estar en un lugar nuevo pero créeme que aquí todos somos amigos y nos ayudamos los unos a los otros.

El pequeño unicornio le dio una mordida al cupcake para luego mostrar una cara de satisfacción.

 **Nil:** Esta delicioso – murmuro.

 **Metamorf:** Te puedo acompañar.

 **Nil:** Cla… claro.

 **Metamorf:** Genial, una vez que termines te mostrare el orfanato, como un recorrido pero descuida no te cobrare – dijo eso ultimo sacando la lengua y causando una leve risa al potrillo.

La verdad es que después del incidente donde se hizo amigo de sus compañeros del orfanato, llegaron algunos nuevos y él al verlos se vio a sí mismo en los primeros días así que decidió hacerse amigo de ellos sacándoles una sonrisa como podía o haciéndolos sentir bienvenidos en aquel lugar claro que tenía que idearse varias formas pero verlos alegres o reírse lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Luego del recorrido por el orfanato y uno que otro chiste para subir el ánimo al potrillo llegaron donde la biblioteca donde estaban reunidos todos y junto con el nuevo se sentaron con el resto.

Love iba a comenzar a leer un cuento sobre un caballero pegaso el cual se hace amigo de un dragón que conoció en una de sus aventuras por el mundo, algo nuevo ya que la mayoría de historia de caballeros y dragones los ponían a ambos como enemigos. Dicho cuento era escrito por los cascos de Danter es cual mostraba con orgullo su cutie mark de un libro atravesado con una espada, trayendo otro recuerdo al Changeling.

 _–Flashback:_

Vemos a un pegaso de 8 años escribiendo en un libro, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

 **Danter:** Listo, por fin termine la historia aunque me tomo mucho tiempo.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Qué haces Danter? – apareció de la nada al costado de su amigo alado.

El pegaso dio un gran salto tanto que casi se estrella contra el techo.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Qué es esto? – Se refirió al libro del cual leyó la portada – El caballero y el dragón.

 **Danter:** ¡No lo leas! – aparto rápidamente el libro del changeling.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Tú lo escribiste?

 **Danter:** Si pero tal vez no es tan bueno – soltó eso ultimo un poco decaído.

 **Metamorf:** Y cómo quieres que sepa si es bueno o no si no me dejas leerlo.

 **Danter:** Aun así no debes leerlo, solo es un pasatiempo nada más y se acabo – metió el libro debajo de su almohada – a dormí.

La noche se hiso presente y todos estaban durmiendo, bueno a excepción de cierto Changeling que veía la manera de sacar el libro debajo de la almohada de su amigo sin levantarlo.

 **Metamorf:** Tal vez si…

Se fue hasta la biblioteca y saco otro libro del mismo tamaño del que tiene su amigo pegaso y volvió a las habitaciones. Una vez hay empujo poco a poco el libro con el otro hasta sacarlo por el otro lado; luego de obtenerlo hizo un celebración silenciosa pero sin querer piso una madera que crujió fuertemente levantando al pegaso, el changeling haciendo gracia de su velocidad se metió a su cama y abrasando el libro fingió dormir. Su amigo simplemente palpo con su casco debajo de su almohada hasta sentir el libro y procedió a seguir durmiendo.

Después de unos minutos vemos al Changeling en la biblioteca leyendo el libro de su amigo y en su opinión le pareció una gran historia aunque no era muy fanático a la lectura le pareció muy interesante tanto así que se había desvelado leyéndola. Cuando por fin le agarro el sueño se fue a su cama sin percatarse de que dejo el libro encima de la mesa de la biblioteca.

A la mañana siguiente todos los potrillos se levantaron a desayunar pero antes de que los tres amigos se juntasen Love llamo a Danter para conversar con él en su oficina.

 **Danter:** Me llamo Love.

 **Love home:** Si Danter quería hablarte sobre esto – saco un libro el cual reconoció al instante el pegaso – estuve en la biblioteca por la noche y lo encontré encima de la mesa. Tiene tu nombre así que es tuyo.

El pequeño pegaso se había puesto pálido ya que el juraría que su libro aun seguía debajo de su almohada pero aquel libro al frente de él demostraba lo contrario.

 **Danter:** Usted… lo…

 **Love home:** Si, lo he leído y me parece una buena historia – Danter dio un gran suspiro de alivio – en realidad es tan buena que creo que lo voy a leer a todos en la noche que te parece – De nuevo el pegaso se petrifico y no respondió a esa pregunta – lo tomare como un sí, puedes retirarte.

De manera automática se retiro de la oficina y frente a él vio a su amigo que se reía de una manera vergonzosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **Metamorf:** Oye tal vez me dijiste que no querías que lean tu historia pero… digamos que mientras dormías reemplace tu libro por otro y lo leí pero no pienses mal, tu historia es muy buena aunque digamos que me olvide tu libro en la biblioteca Jejeje, pero descuida lo recuperare Danter – el Changeling se percato que su amigo tenia la mirada baja con su crin tapando su rostro – ¿Danter?

 **Danter:** Será mejor que corras… ¡Porque de esta no sales vivo!

Así damas y caballeros se inicio la primera casería del Changeling por todo el orfanato la cual duro un par de horas donde se cansaron la presa y el cazador para después arreglar sus diferencias conversando, claro que a Metamorf le costó sus postres por 2 semanas.

Llego el momento decisivo y el pobre pegaso no podía estar más nervioso y asustado. Love ya estaba por la ultima parte de la historia y él solo pensaba que sus compañeros se iban a burlar.

Cuando acabo la historia Danter se tenso pero sintió un casco en su hombro de uno de sus compañeros.

 **Potrillo 1:** Tú creaste esa historia – el susodicho asintió – fue genial amigo.

 **Potrillo 2:** Me gusto la parte en donde el caballero junto con su amigo dragón se enfrentan a ese ser malvado.

 **Potrillo 3:** ¿Habrá una continuación?

Y así el pegaso fue llenado de elogios sintiéndose feliz que a los demás le guste su historia, a lo lejos vio a Metamorf sonriéndole para que luego él le devuelva la sonrisa pero pronto un brillo en su flanco comenzó a aparecer para que luego se revelara su cutie mark que era un libro atravesado por una espada explicando que su talento especial era crear historias de aventuras.

 _–Fin del flashback:_

Una vez acabo los recuerdos del Changeling, Love había terminado de leer la historia donde varios compañeros aplaudieron avergonzando un poco al pegaso.

 **Nil:** Esa fue una gran historia.

 **Metamorf:** Tienes razón.

 **Love Home:** Bueno niños como veo que aun siguen con ánimos que les parece cantar una canción antes de dormir – se oyó un gran ¡SI! De parte de los potrillos – Violet me haces los honores.

La unicornio se acerco a la encargada mostrando su cutie mark que constaba de una nota musical y se preparo para cantar junto a Love. El Changeling aun mantenía ese recuerdo de su amiga que siempre la vio como alguien muy sociable pero era todo lo contrario cuando se trataba de cantar frente a un público.

 _–Flashback:_

El Changeling estaba en el patio de juegos para buscar la pelota que había perdido para devolverla a su sitio pero en eso oyó un hermoso canto, así que hipnotizado por dicho canto camino sin hacer ruido hasta unos arbustos donde encontró a su amiga cantando y emanado una gran alegría mientras lo hacía, él nunca pensó que tuviera dicho talento.

 **Metamorf:** Valla Violet cantas muy bonito – dijo saliendo del arbusto.

La unicornio trastabillo un poco y con miedo volteo hacia su amigo asustándose un poco.

 **Violet:** ¿Qué… que haces aquí?

 **Metamorf:** Es que estaba buscando la pelota que perdí antes y escuche a alguien cantar mientras la buscaba así que decidí seguir el canto y te encontré pero déjame decirte que cantas muy bonito como si fuera un ángel el que cantara.

Claro que el Changeling lo decía como un cumplido pero logro sonrojar a la unicornio a niveles alarmantes para luego salir galopando a toda velocidad de ahí dejando confundido al Changeling el cual la siguió hasta un cuarto pero la puerta se cerró golpeando su hocico.

 **Metamorf:** Ouch… oye porque huyes, acaso te ofendí.

 **Violet:** Tú no entiendes – hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 **Metamorf:** Si no me explicas no voy a entenderlo.

 **Violet:** No me gusta cantar frente a nadie.

 **Metamorf:** Pero porque, si en cada actuación que hay en el orfanato tu siempre era la primera en participar o en las exposiciones.

 **Violet:** Esto es diferente… me gusta cantar y mucho, pero si los demás comienzan a juzgarme que lo hago mal, solo imagínate que te digan que lo que más te gusta hacer lo haces mal o pésimo, no lo soportaría.

 **Metamorf:** Así que temes que el resto te juzgue – su amiga no contesto lo que hizo soltar un suspiro al changeling – Aunque tú no lo creas así me sentí los primeros días aquí así que te entiendo pero no importa lo que digan los demás si te gusta cantar solo hazlo sin temor a que te critiquen.

El Changeling se fue del lugar mientras la puerta donde estaba la unicornio se abrió un poco para ver a su amigo retirándose mientras ella soltaba un profundo suspiro.

Esa noche todos los potrillos estaban reunidos pero el ambiente era un poco triste ya que Love estaba mal de la garganta por eso no podía cantar.

 **Love Home:** Lo siento niños para la próxima será – dijo con una voz afónica.

Muchos agacharon la cabeza en decepción pero de todo el grupo una pata se alzo.

 **Violet:** Si quiere yo puedo cantar por usted.

Su hermano y el Changeling estaban sorprendidos, el primero era porque nunca había escuchado a su hermana cantar y el segundo no creía que ella perdiera tan rápido el miedo. La poni encargada le dio la oportunidad a la unicornio la cual con un poco de nervios se puso al medio de todos recibiendo las miradas de sus compañeros pero al mirar a su amigo se lleno de valor y comenzó a cantar.

[Digimon 3 – Ending]

Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa  
No importa si no hay dinero  
Si no ves pistas en el cielo  
Ya sabes que hacer

Construye tu realidad  
La puerta de la mente se abre  
Todo se verá  
Al instante

Ya nunca te perderás  
Confía en tu intuición  
Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás

Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener  
Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas  
Puede ser  
Puede ser  
Solo debes seguir

Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa  
No importa si no hay dinero  
Si no ves pistas en el cielo  
Ya sabes que hacer

Prepárate para el futuro  
Quien sabe que pueda pasar  
Todo será perfecto sin desespero

Luego de terminar la canción todos la veían fijamente, eso le hiso pensar que tal vez no les gusto lo que canto hasta que su hermano grito.

 **Danter:** ¡No puede ser ya tienes tu cutie mark!

Rápidamente miro su flanco que tenía el dibujo de una nota musical y después oyó los silbidos de todos sus compañeros dándose cuenta que Metamorf si tenía razón en lo que le dijo, que cantaba como un ángel aunque ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse más.

 _–Fin del flashback:_

Acabado la canción y después de algunos golpes de casco en el piso a modo de aplauso todos se fueron a dormir siendo ahora Danter y Violet los que guiarían a Nil al cuarto para que descanse mientras Metamorf ayudaba a Love a ordenar la biblioteca.

 **Love Home:** Gracias por hacer sentir bienvenido a otro más Metamorf – le dijo la encargada del orfanato.

 **Metamorf:** De nada Love.

 **Love Home:** Oye ya te dije que puedes llamarme de la otra manera si deseas – fingió estar molesta.

 **Metamorf:** Lo siento – se sonrojo por lo que estaba por decir – mamá.

La verdad es que hace varios meses al Changeling se le salió esa palabra mientras conversaba con Love y él creyendo que se ofendería trato de disculparse pero recibió un abrazo de parte de la poni diciéndole que siempre soñó con tener un hijo pero hubo motivos por los cuales no pudo y que él la llamase así la llenaba de dicha. Desde entonces él siempre le decía mamá solo cuando estaban a solas.

 **Love Home:** Estoy segura que te podrías encargar tu del orfanato – opino al ver como se desenvolvía él con los pequeños.

 **Metamorf:** Jejeje pues necesitaría la ayuda de mis mejores amigos para hacerlo.

En eso Love comenzó a toser pero de una manera muy fuerte asustando al Changeling que le ayudo a sentarse, luego se transformo en una manticora y fue a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, volvió a su forma original para coger un vaso de agua y volver a la biblioteca entregándoselo a Love.

 **Love Home:** Gra… gracias hijo – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

 **Metamorf:** Estas bien, tal vez debes ver a un doctor.

 **Love Home:** Ya lo hice y no tienes que preocuparte no es nada grave – viendo el reloj en la pared – mira qué hora es, será mejor que vayas a dormir ya me has ayudado mucho.

El Changeling no estando muy seguro pero de todas maneras se fue hacia los cuartos mientras Love lo veía alejarse derramando una lágrima y musitando un leve _´´Lo siento por mentirte hijo´´._

…

 _–Prisión de Canterlot:_

En una celda bien acondicionada estaba un unicornio de pelaje amarillo con crin marrón y una cutie mark de dos tubos de ensayo, dicho unicornio era Gladius Hammer que estaba sentado en su cama metido en sus pensamientos.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*8 años más y saldré de este lugar para vengarme de todos esos malditos, ya verán, su sangre manchara las calles de Canterlot y yo tendré el privilegio de hacerlo*_

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal lo siento por la demora pero déjenme decirles que tengo un nuevo método y es anotar en mi celular las ideas se me vengan de la nada para incluirla en el fic.

 **Steven:** (Viendo el celular) Como que ´´En un futuro incluir lemon en el fic´´

 **The only 95:** No hagas spoiler.

 **Steven:** ¡Clopero!

 **The only 95:** Lo dice el que tiene un fetiche por la ropa de colegialas – la cara de Steven se volvió tan roja como un semáforo - ¡Lo sabia!

 **Steven:** (Sonrojado) ¡Por lo menos no soy un clopero!

 **The only 95:** ¡Fetichista de ropa de colegialas!

Los dos humanos se miraron fijamente mientras rayos salían de sus ojos y chocaban.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Por qué discuten?

 **Steven:** Descuida Nest no tienes que preocuparte, es solo una conversación entre el clopero y yo.

 **The only 95:** Sabes tal vez hay que hacer que Nest decida cuál es el más enfermo de los dos, fetichista de ropa de colegialas.

 **Steven:** No metas a Nest, el no sabe y ni tiene un fetiche como tú – ante dichas palabras el poni aparto la mirada mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo, eso no paso desapercibido por los dos humanos – Nest… acaso tú tienes…

El poni rápidamente se tapo la boca con sus cascos.

 **The only 95:** ¿Confiésalo tienes un fetiche? - Con la boca tapada el poni asintió lentamente – Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, adelante cuenta cual es.

 **Steven:** También tengo curiosidad.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Nervioso) ¿E… están seguros?

 **Steven:** Si, aparte que puede ser peor que ser un clopero.

 **The only 95:** ¡Oye!

 **Nest Hunter:** Bueno mi fetiche es… el bondage. - Se oyó el sonido de un disco rayado y luego de un profundo silencio – Todo comenzó con…

 _-Flashback:_

Vemos a un Nest Hunter de 13 años en el Dojo, tocando la puerta de un cuarto.

 **Nest Hunter:** Razuri abre, Axel me mando a buscarte para avisarte algo.

Como nadie respondía el poni decidió abrir la puerta pensando que el pegaso seguía durmiendo pero no lo encontró, en cambio diviso una especie de revista debajo de la cama del pegaso y por curiosidad la cogió para leer la portada.

 **Nest Hunter:** ´´Bondage la revista para los amantes de este nuevo fetiche´´ \- aunque no sabía que significaba bondage o fetiche, se dispuso abrirla para que luego su cara se pusiera tan roja que pareciese que iba a salir hubo de sus orejas, la razón, habías varias yeguas atadas con sogas por su cuerpo en posiciones muy prometedoras sin dejar nada para la imaginación – (Serrando la revista) _*Desde cuando Razuri tiene algo como esto, tengo que decírselo a Axel… aunque tal vez*_

El poni siguió viendo todas las imágenes de la revista hasta que la dejo de nuevo en su lugar y salió de ese cuarto muy agitado arrepintiéndose de sus acciones y auto-castigándose a si mismo practicando sin descanso con la katana de madera y recorriendo todo el Dojo para olvidarse de dichas imágenes.

 _-Fin del flashback:_

 **Nest Hunter:** Y eso fue lo que paso _*Maldita sea Razuri me arruinaste la inocencia*_

 **The only 95:** …

 **Steven:** …

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Pasa algo?

 **The only 95:** Saben qué tal si contestamos el Review.

 **Steven:** No podría estar más de acuerdo.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*¿Por qué siento que perdí el respeto?_

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_

(Contesta The only 95) Gracias por seguir mi historia y pronto se pondrá bueno porque abras más acción y peleas que nunca. Saludos.

 **(Contesta Nest Hunter) Creo que dije algo demás, solo espero que no me vean de otra manera por mis… ´´cof´´ preferencias ´´cof´´.**

 _(Contesta Steven) Bromas pesadas amigo mio, pero para eso tienen que estar aquí el resto, incluso ya tengo una lista Jejeje._

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Ya saben dejen su comentario que yo con gusto les contestare.

 **The only 95/Steven/Nest:** Adios.


	36. Cambio de vida

_-Aclaraciones:_

Metamorf al igual que los Changelings puede copiar la forma de otros pero sus transformaciones son únicas ya que contienen ADN y con el pasar del tiempo irá descubriendo poco a poco el resto y dichas transformaciones las cuales tienen sus habilidades, poderes y fuerza (Ejemplo: dragones, minotauro, camaleón y algunos animales del bosque, etc.) cada uno con sus parámetros respecto a la transformación y a diferencia de los demás Changelings, él no se alimenta de amor ya que fue alterado su estructura genética por Gladius Hammer volviéndolo omnívoro.

* * *

Afuera del orfanato, cerca de la puerta principal estaban parados un pequeño pegaso de 5 años y a su costado estaba un pegaso de color marrón, crin negra y una cutie mark de un libro atravesado por una espada.

 **Pegaso pequeño:** He… señor y si no soy… bien recibido – menciono asustado.

 **Pegaso:** Jejeje no me digas señor me haces sentir viejo, apenas tengo 18 años, solo llámame Danter entendido Zaid. Ahora hay que entrar.

 **Zaid:** Si señ… digo Danter.

El par de pegasos entraron al orfanato hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos donde vieron a una unicornio de color miel, crin de color violeta y una cutie mark de una nota musical, dicha unicornio tenia la misma edad del pegaso mayor.

 **Danter:** Hermana puedes llevar a Zaid al comedor tengo que avisarle a ya sabes quién para que prepare ya sabes qué.

Eso dejo confundido al pequeño pegaso pero antes que se diera cuenta el pegaso mayor lo dejo al cuidado de su hermana.

 **Violet:** Mucho gusto mi nombre es Violet, dime ¿tienes hambre? – la barriga del potrillo comienzo a sonar avergonzándolo a este – Jijiji tomare eso como un sí.

La unicornio guio al pequeño pegaso hasta el comedor donde les presento a todos los niños del orfanato para después pedirle que tome asiento esperando que estuviera lista la comida.

El pequeño pegaso se sentó alejado de los demás potrillos por no conocer a nadie obviamente, a lo lejos veía como el resto conversaban y reían como buenos amigos.

 **Zaid:** Ojala pudiera hacer amigos – dijo cabizbajo.

 **¿?:** ¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

 **Zaid:** ¿Ah?

Al costado suyo vio a lo que parecía un insecto del tamaño y forma de un poni, era de color negro y unos ojos azules claros, aunque a primera vista parecía intimidante llevaba una gran sonrisa transmitiendo un aire de confianza para el potrillo.

 **Metamorf:** Jejeje todos se impresionan la primera vez así que no te culpo, me llamo Metamorf y esto es para ti – de tras de él saca un pastel y se lo da al pequeño pegaso – aunque dudo que puedas comértelo solo.

 **Zaid:** ¿Por qué me das un pastel?

 **Metamorf:** Siempre hago un pastel para un nuevo miembro que llega al orfanato, para darle una bienvenida ya que aquí aunque no lo creas somos familia.

 **Zaid:** ¿Tú lo hiciste?

 **Metamorf:** Si, pruébalo y dime que tal esta.

El pegaso agarra una cuchara y le da una probada al pastel, los ojos del potrillo se abrieron enormemente al sentir el delicioso y dulce sabor del postre.

 **Zaid:** ¡Esta delicioso! – exclamo.

 **Metamorf:** La mejor forma de disfrútalo es compartiéndolo con otros.

Zaid miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que varios de sus nuevos compañeros se lo quedan mirando o mejor dicho se quedan mirando el pastel. Vuelve a ver al Changeling el cual le asiente y así el potrillo llama al resto alzando su pata y moviéndolo en el aire. Casi al instante todos los demás niños del orfanato los rodearon y probaban una parte del pastel mientras otros le agradecían al nuevo por compartir con ellos.

 **Metamorf:** Ya has dado el primer paso para hacer amigos el resto depende de ti – con una sonrisa se levanto y se fue hacia la puerta – nos vemos más tarde Zaid.

 **Zaid:** ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

 **Metamorf:** Soy uno de los que manejan el orfanato.

El Changeling sale del comedor y se encuentra con sus mejores amigos y él les da una sonrisa.

 **Metamorf:** Misión cumplida, otra vez.

 **Danter:** Nunca lo dudamos – se acerco a su amigo y le dio un leve golpe en un costado con su casco.

 **Violet:** Aunque digo que es mejor que le demos su comida y luego el postre.

 **Metamorf:** O vamos Violet sabes que es para que tenga una dulce bienvenida – en eso se percata que en el reloj de la pared da las 1:30 pm – amigos tengo que ir a ya saben dónde.

 **Danter:** No te olvides volver temprano antes de que termine de leerles el cuento.

 **Metamorf:** Bueno adiós – se dirige hasta la puerta de salida pero cuando la abre un aura de color rosa rodea la puerta y la cierra – y ahora que.

 **Violet:** Si serás, acaso no vez como estabas a punto de salir – le reprendió la unicornio.

 **Metamorf:** O… Jejeje… lo siento – el Changeling comienza a cambiar de forma a un poni de color azul oscuro, crin de color morado y una cutie mark de un corazón y al medio del corazón una casita – listo ahora si me voy.

Metamorf con una nueva apariencia salió del orfanato hasta llegar a las pacificas calles de Ponyville observando a todos los ponis que vivían su vida sin ninguna complicación. Camino hasta llegar a una florería donde lo atendió un anciano poni preguntándole lo que deseaba y él amablemente pidió unas flores blancas las cuales le costaron 5 bits el ramo. Salió de la florería y a paso lento de dirigió hasta los límites del tranquilo pueblo hacia un lugar apartado el cual era un cementerio. Al entrar se dirigió hasta una lapida donde dejo el ramo de flores para luego arrodillarse frente a ella.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Que tal mamá, ya paso un año desde que fuiste pero aun así mantengo mi promesa de visitarte cada vez y también de cuidar a los niños del orfanato – le dijo alegre a la lapida – Ah, sí aun te preguntas por mi apariencia pues digamos que los ponis no están acostumbrados al verme, claro omitiendo a los potrillos – se fijo en su cutie mark – sabes nunca tuve una cutie mark como el resto y algo me decía que nunca la tendría pero aun así no perdí las esperanzas… me contaste que uno descubre su talento cuando le gusta algo que hace y es bueno haciéndolo, soy bueno alegrando a los niños, ver las sonrisas en sus rostros me reconforta, siento que apacigua por lo que yo pase. Jejeje de haber tenido una cutie mark de seguro se refería a eso, pensé en ponerme una cutie mark de… no se… una sonrisa, unos pasteles que soy bueno preparando o hasta incluso unos globos, pero finalmente decidí que sería tu cutie mark en tu honor mamá… – pronto su sonrisa se borro mientras bajaba la mirada – sabes te extraño… – Una lagrima salvaje escapo de uno de sus ojos para luego comenzar a llorar sobre la tumba – Te extraño mamá ´´sniff´´ tu risa, tus abrazos que me das antes de dormir ´´sniff´´ tus galletas y las veces que me dejabas dormir contigo cuando tenía esas pesadillas en la que estoy de nuevo en ese lugar donde me torturan y oigo esa voz que me obliga a ser esas cosas – el Changeling pierde su transformación y se tira en la tumba de su madre para llorar desconsoladamente añorando esos días en que la tenia – ´´sniff´´ pero tú, confiaste en nosotros ´´sniff´´ – lentamente se paro – confiaste en mí, Danter y Violet para manejar el orfanato y ten por seguro que lo haremos, cuidaremos a los niños, en especial yo que te lo prometí, no voy a romper mi promesa jamás.

Luego de eso el Changeling se limpia su cara llena de lágrimas, vuelve a la apariencia de poni y sale del cementerio rumbo al orfanato dejando atrás la lapida que tenia escrita [Aquí yace Love Home]

.

Ya llegando la noche todos los niños se echaron a descansar porque prácticamente terminaron agotados luego de las canciones de Violet, los cuentos de Danter y por último el entretenimiento que les daba Metamorf donde mostraba su habilidad con los malabares y se transformaba en animales inofensivos o tomaba la apariencia de otro para sacarles unas carcajadas a los potrillos.

En la oficina estaban los tres mejores amigos sentados mientras charlaban y hacían un brindis por un nuevo inicio del mes.

 **Metamorf:** Eso si fue agotador, el pequeño Zaid me agradeció por el pastel al final – soltó alegre.

 **Danter:** Y a mí por mis cuentos, tal vez cree uno nuevo.

 **Violet:** Quien diría que al final de todo terminaríamos los tres juntos en el orfanato – aporto la unicornio.

 **Danter:** Y no me arrepiento de nada hermana.

 **Violet:** Ni yo, todo sea por estar con mi… – agito rápidamente su cabeza – quiero decir con nuestro amigo Metamorf Jejeje.

La unicornio se sonrojo pero fue pasado por alto por su hermano y su amigo.

 **Metamorf:** Gracias amigos – les regalo una gran sonrisa.

 **Danter:** Por nada, ahora hay que hacer un brindis por un buen mes y el inicio de otro bueno también.

Los tres amigos alzaron sus vasos de vidrios, dos de los cuales tenían cidra con un poco de alcohol para los hermanos y jugo de manzana para Metamorf. Si se preguntan porque Metamorf no toma sidra pues…

 _–Flashback:_

Habían pasado 5 meses desde la partida de Love Home y aunque los hermanos habían superado la tristeza, su amigo no tenia esos mismos ánimos de antes y siempre se le veía con una cara larga, claro que cuando estaba cerca a un niño del orfanato trataba de aparentar felicidad, incluso lo hacia reír pero cuando estaba solo esa tristeza volvía. Por eso los hermanos acordaron en la noche tomar un poco de cidra en la cocina, sin excederse claro, para que Metamorf liberes sus penas pero no esperaron lo que ocurriría luego.

 **Metamorf:** No quiero tomar eso – dijo desanimado.

 **Danter:** Vamos solo un sorbo, has estado con la cara larga estos días – le intento convencer el pegaso.

 **Metamorf:** Ustedes saben bien el porqué – respondió en el mismo tono.

 **Violet:** Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que no puedes estar todo el momento triste, sabes que sufres por dentro y la mejor manera de solucionarlo es que lo dejes salir.

 **Danter:** Piénsalo amigo, si Love estuviera aquí no te querría ver todo apesadumbrado.

El changeling proceso lo que habían dicho, trataban de animarlo así que soltando un suspiro los miro más animado.

 **Metamorf:** Tienen razón, a ella no le gustaría – se quedo viendo el vaso con cidra – tal vez sea bueno dejar todo salir.

 **Danter:** Vez que tenemos razón.

El Changeling dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida para luego dejarlo en la mesa, pero de pronto en su rostro comenzó a aparecer un leve sonrojo mientras liberaba un hipo y comenzar a balancearse su cabeza.

 **Violet:** ¿Estas… bien?

Rápidamente el Changeling abraza a ambos hermanos por el cuello, estando él al medio de ambos.

 **Metamorf:** ´´Hic´´ Amigos ´´Hic´´ como los quiero mucho ´´Hic´´

 **Danter/Violet:** _*¡Se embriago con solo un sorbo!*_ – pensaron a la vez al ver el estado de su amigo.

 **Metamorf:** ´´Hic´´ También quiero mucho a mamá ´´Hic´´… ¡MAMÁ! – Lloro a cantaros el pobre – porque tuviste que irte ´´Hic´´ – libero a ambos hermanos del abrazo – yo ´´Hic´´ te extraño mamá.

 **Danter:** De… debes calmarte un poco Metamorf.

 **Metamorf:** ¡No! – Dio un golpe a la mesa partiéndola en dos y dejando pálidos al pegaso y a la unicornio – ´´Hic´´ No me importa si tengo que ir al reino de los muertos ´´Hic´´ la recuperare – Se dirigio hacia la salida pero Violet se puso en medio de su camino.

 **Violet:** Estas hablando incongruencias Metamorf, regresa y anda a tu cuarto.

 **Metamorf:** ¡No! – Con su pata solto un fuerte golpe al piso provocando unas fisuras – No voy a volver a sufrir como aquella vez en ese espantoso lugar ´´Hic´´.

 **Violet:** ¿Qué espantoso lugar?

 **Metamorf:** Eso no se los puedo decir ´´Hic´´ así que o te mueves o te muevo, porque no creas que con tu ´´Hic´´ hermosura me vas a ´´Hic´´ detener – ese alago saco un fuerte sonrojo a la unicornio que hacían un esfuerzo sobre equino para mantenerse firme – así que dame… per… mi… so.

Luego de eso el Changeling se desplomo en el piso con un saco de papas, por lo visto no soporto más el alcohol en su cuerpo y se desmayo.

Al día siguiente se levanto en su cama con un gran dolor de cabeza y cuando se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua se encontró con sus amigos y les pregunto sobre que pasó anoche los cuales solo le contestaron que tenía prohibido beber cualquier tipo de líquido que contuviera alcohol. Aunque esa respuesta lo dejo con una gran duda simplemente dijo que no bebería para que luego ellos dieran un suspiro de alivio, aunque mientras se retiraba se pregunto dónde estaba la mesa y porque el piso tenía una rajadura.

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

Después del brindis se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto para empezar el día siguiente llenos de energía.

…

 _–Canterlot:_

En el centro de la ciudad principal vemos un hermoso palacio de color blanco con varios guardias alrededor de él, pero nos concentraremos dentro del palacio en una gran sala donde estaban los concejales, 4 para ser específicos, en unos asientos relativamente altos como los asientos de los jueces de un juzgado, y en el centro de la sala vemos a un unicornio de pelaje amarillo con crin marrón y una cutie mark de dos tubos de ensayo.

 **Concejal 1:** Gladius Hammer, como ya cumplió sus años de sentencia ya puede salir libre y continuar trabajando – le dijo uno de los concejales.

 **Concejal 2:** Sin embargo según dicta la sentencia usted no puede salir más allá de los límites de Canterlot y de hacerlo, será encarcelado a cadena perpetua – añadió otro.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Malditos fósiles*_ Bien, entonces si me permiten retomar mi laboratorio – respondo con odio reprimido.

 **Concejal 1:** Ya no es solo su laboratorio.

 **Gladius Hammer:** ¿Qué? – soltó confundido.

 **Concejal 3:** Se le ha asignado un compañero.

 **Concejal 4:** Un joven unicornio que ha demostrado mucho talento en lo que va del año.

 **Concejal 2:** Trabajara con usted en el laboratorio informándonos personalmente de sus avances.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Solo quieren que le pase mis conocimientos a otro científico para que luego me desechen a la basura*_ – pensó con cólera al ver que planeaban reemplazarlo – ¿Eso es todo?

 **Concejal 3:** Eso es todo señor Hammer, puede retirarse.

El unicornio se fue hasta la salida metido en sus pensamientos.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Cuando termine lo que tenía planeado en prisión lo pagaran ancianos decrépitos*_

...

 _–Ponyville:_

Violet estaba en la oficina y frente a ella estaba su hermano Danter y Metamorf, los dos machos notando que ella llevaba una gran preocupación en su rostro.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

 **Violet:** He cometido un error en los cálculos y solo nos alcanza dinero para las cosas necesarias por 2 semanas.

Tanto el pegaso como el Changeling pusieron una cara de angustia ante tal declaración.

 **Danter:** ¿Estás segura hermana?

 **Violet:** Si, lo he revisado varias veces, ni con lo que ganamos en trabajos que hacemos aparte nos alcanzara para todo el mes.

 **Danter:** Rayos, que hacemos ahora – se comenzó a desesperar el pegaso.

 **Metamorf:** Yo podría trabajar también, solo tengo que cambiar de apariencia y listo.

 **Violet:** Ya tuve eso en mente pero ni así nos alcanza.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza decepcionados hasta que el Changeling la alzo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa.

 **Metamorf:** ¡Ya se me puedo ir a trabajar en Canterlot! – La propuesta dejo callado a los dos hermanos y antes que pudieran protestar Metamorf siguió hablando – Si consigo un trabajo fijo ahí podría enviarles el dinero y visitarlos el día de mis descansos, aparte en la gran ciudad siempre pagan más.

 **Violet:** ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? – pregunto ya que no quería que su amigo se alejara por dos razones, una porque el changeling no conocía los peligros del exterior y la otra razón… bueno esa era más personal.

 **Metamorf:** Por supuesto – sonrió – acuérdense que hice una promesa.

 **Danter:** ¿Y cuando partirías?

 **Metamorf:** De inmediato, mientras más tiempo pase menos dinero nos quedara, claro que tengo que despedirme de todos pero les visitare y llamare.

El pegaso y la unicornio no pudieron negarle la ayuda de su amigo así que juntaron a todos los niños del orfanato para que se despidieran de Metamorf hubo algunos que lloraron como Zaid pero él les aseguro no se iría para siempre y que aun los visitaría.

Luego de la emotiva despedida, cambio de forma a un poni y se dirigió a tomar el tren a Canterlot (N/A: Este es un tren un poco más moderno ya que aquí la tecnología ha avanzado un poco más que en la serie)

.

Luego de una hora el tren arribo a la gran ciudad de Canterlot, considerada el centro de Equestria. El lugar dejo un poco desconcertado al Changeling con su forma poni, prácticamente ese lugar era enorme y muy concurrido, de tener su apariencia verdadera de seguro todos correrían asustados. Lleno de determinación emprendió rumbo al centro de la ciudad en búsqueda de un trabajo.

 _–2 Horas después:_

Vemos al Changeling ´´poni´´ sentado en una banca con la cabeza agacha de decepción.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*La mayoría está ocupado, otros piden experiencia y el único a mi disposición es una pastelería pero la paga no es suficiente*_ – se cubrió la cara con sus cascos – _*¿Que voy a hacer?, le prometí a mis amigos hallar un trabajo para acabar con nuestros problemas económicos. No tengo más opción, les diré la verdad*_

Se paro del asiento en busca de un teléfono público el cual estaba a varias cuadras. Mientras caminaba se formo un tumulto de ponis que pasaron por su lado, uno de ellos paso frente a él.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Espero que no hayan encontrado las muestras ocultas en la casa, aunque no puedo salir de aquí para recuperarlas – murmuro el científico.

El unicornio que venía en dirección opuesta de Metamorf hablando consigo mismo paso por su lado causándole un escalofrió al Changeling transformado en poni para que luego se detuviese y mirase a varios lados.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Esa voz*_ – volteo a ver a cada lado pero solo veía un tumulto de ponis – _*Debió ser mi imaginación*_ – de pronto en su cabeza comenzó a escuchar [Sujeto de prueba cero] – _*Espero que solo sea mi imaginación*_

Metamorf para no perderse en todo el tumulto de ponis, se fue por un callejón vacio hacia otra calle para buscar un teléfono público pero ni bien camino un par de metros salió un poni terrestre con una navaja que se puso en su camino.

 **Poni:** ¡Alto hay! – Metamorf vio atrás confundido.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** ¿Me hablas a mí? – dijo inocentemente viendo al poni.

 **Poni:** No que va, le hablo al humano color de arcoíris – dijo sarcástico.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** A ya, entonces los dejo solos – con una sonrisa estuvo a punto de retirarse pero el mismo poni se lo impido apuntándole con su navaja.

 **Poni:** Que acaso no sabes qué es esto.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** ¿Un cuchillo de cocina?

El Changeling no es de esos ponis que se asustan con las amenazas ya que él nunca en su vida vivió un robo y por eso es medio inocente en esas cosas.

 **Poni:** Dame todo tu dinero ahora – le amenazo con su arma.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Lo siento pero no tengo nada, de hecho para eso estoy aquí, para buscar trabajo y juntar dinero – dijo sin entender que estaba en peligro.

 **Poni:** Ósea… no tienes nada.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Nopi – Rápidamente el Changeling se hace a un lado para esquivar el navajazo que le iba a dar el poni – Oye ten cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien.

 **Poni:** Esa es la idea tonto.

Navajazo tras navajazo nuestro amigo Metamorf lo esquivaba ágilmente cansando al desdichado ladrón el cual estaba considerando que hoy no era un buen día para robar. Pero en unos segundos sintió una mano que le sostenía la pata donde tenía la navaja y se percato que frente a él ya no estaba el poni al que quería asaltar, sino un minotauro.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** Lo siento pero tengo que detenerte antes de que te lastimes tu mismo con tu cuchillo de cocina – era Metamorf que se había transformado en un minotauro.

Le dio un cabezazo al ladrón noqueándolo al instante. El Changeling volvió a transformarse en un poni y antes de hacer algo dos unicornios uniformados lo vieron al costado del ladrón tirado en el suelo.

.

Después de unos mal entendidos más tarde Metamorf estaba en la comisaria, resulta que aquellos unicornios eran policías que hacían su patrulla por las calles y cuando escucharon algunos ruidos vieron a Metamorf junto al ladrón confundiendo a la víctima con el asaltante pero por suerte se llego a aclarar las cosas.

Metamorf estaba sentado en la estación de policías, cuando se entero que aquel poni del callejón era un ladrón lo dejo sorprendido, sus amigos le contaron de malandros que se dedican a robar a ponis honestos y él se los imagino como monstruos pero nunca se imagino que así lucían los ladrones. Luego de dar la declaración a los oficiales que lo noqueo con un cabezazo, le hicieron esperar.

 **Policía:** ¿Joven Metamorf?

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Soy yo – alzo su pata como una sonrisa confundiendo al oficial.

 **Policía:** A… ok, podría acercase – El Changeling se acerco al escritorio circular donde estaba el policía para que luego él sacara una bolsa llena de bits – Aquí tiene.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** ¿Y… esto por qué? – dijo sorprendido.

 **Policía:** Por capturar al Brayan, ha estado escapándose cada vez que queremos capturarle.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** ¿Por capturarlo me pagaron? – no entendía del todo bien porque le dieron esos bits.

 **Policía:** Así es, mire atrás – En un mural habían varios papeles con rostros de diferentes ponis con su alias y la palabra SE BUSCA en ellos dando a entender que son criminales, el Changeling vio eso cuando entro a la comisaria pensando que eran ponis perdidos pero ahora entendió que eran ponis malos – Vera el trabajo de Cazarrecompensas es legal en estos tiempos donde abunda la delincuencia pero a la vez es muy arriesgado, usted tuvo suerte pero le recomiendo no seguirlo, varios Cazarrecompensas se han retirado por lo arriesgado del oficio.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Aja – aunque el Changeling asentía a cada cosa que decía el policía, en su mente estaba un pequeño Changeling brincando de alegría – _*Si capturo a más de esos no solo mantendré la ciudad segura sino que además me pagaran y por lo que veo es una buena paga, por fin podre utilizar mis poderes para algo más útil que las escondidas*_

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un poni que entraba forcejeando a la comisaria mientras dos unicornios corpulentos lo sostenían.

 **El Brayan:** Suéltenme, conozco mis derechos – era el ratero que luego se percato del poni que lo noqueo – ¡Tú!, ese poni, oficiales ese poni es un minotauro disfrazado, ¡ESCÚCHENME ES UN MINOTAURO!

Todos los policías y personas del lugar tenían una gran gota en la cabeza por lo dicho por el ladrón.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Jejeje creo que lo golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza – dijo nervioso y desviando la mirada – adiós.

Nuestro amigo Metamorf se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a un teléfono público para hablar con sus amigos de la nueva idea que tubo.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Vamos… contesten.

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** ¿Hola? – hablo la unicornio al otro lado del teléfono.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Violet soy yo, Metamorf.

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** Hermano ven es Metamorf al teléfono – se oyó un poco de ruido mientras su hermano tomaba el aparato.

 **Danter (Por teléfono):** Hola amigo – contesto el hermano – y dime como vas, ya conseguiste trabajo, como son las yeguas en ese lugar – Se escucha un fuerte golpe.

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** Ignóralo – soltó enojada mientras su hermano se sostenía con dolor su cabeza – y dime pudiste conseguir un trabajo.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Tengo tanto que contarles, recién acabo de salir de la comisaria.

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** ¡Saliste de la comisaria, ¿Qué paso?! – grito tan fuerte que casi deja sordo al Changeling.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Bueno es que un ladrón intento robarme con su navaja…

 **Danter (Por teléfono):** ¡Intentaron robarte! – ahora fue el pegaso que grito por el teléfono.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Si pero es que…

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** ¡¿Estas herido?!

 **Danter (Por teléfono):** ¡¿Necesitas ayuda médica?!

Y así varias preguntas le hicieron al pobre Changeling el cual poco a poco se daba cuenta que si les decía sobre su idea de trabajar como Cazarrecompensas peor se iban a poner, así que decidió hacer una cosa la cual nunca pensó que haría… mentirle a sus amigos.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Descuiden yo estoy bien, la policía intervino antes que haga algo.

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** Por no te hirieron.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Créanme estoy bien y además… _*Rayos solo dilo*_ – paso saliva antes de hablar – conseguí un trabajo – menciono un poco nervioso.

 **Danter (Por teléfono):** ¿Enserio, de qué? – esa pregunta dejo sin habla al Changeling que no había pensado del todo su mentira.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** … _*Piensa, piensa*_ – su cerebro trabajaba a mil por sugundo hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una mentira creíble – ¡De pastelero!

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** ¿Pastelero?

 **Metamorf (Poni):** Si así es – dijo más seguro – y por lo visto al señor le gusto lo que preparaba y de seguro me puede pagar algo adelantado para poder enviarles.

 **Violet (Por teléfono):** Nos alegramos por eso y que estés bien.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** De acuerdo, no vemos, chau.

 **Danter/Violet (Por teléfono):** Chau.

El Changeling cuelgo el teléfono y luego bajo la mirada decepcionado de si mismo.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Lo siento… pero hago esto por ustedes y por los niños… no quiero que nadie sufra estando en esa época de juegos y alegrías*_ –Vio su reflejo en el vidrio de una tienda – _*No como yo*_

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal amigos, antes que nada lo siento por demorarme como 2 semanas en subir un nuevo capítulo, la anterior semana planeaba subirlo pero como era el Internacional de Dota 2 no tuve tiempo.

 **Steven:** Y esta semana entrantes de nuevo a la universidad.

 **The only 95:** (llorando cómicamente) No me hagas recordarlo, se pasaron volando mis vacaciones. Pero dejando eso de lado estas 2 semanas fueron de locuras para mí, tanto que tengo ganas de ir a Japón y quemar los estudios por hacer perder de nuevo a Ash, mierda ni una medalla de plata le dieron.

 **Steven:** No exageres.

 **The only 95:** ¡¿Qué no exagere?!, más de 20 putos años y esa mayonesa ni una liga regional gano, la liga naranja no cuenta como liga regional por sea caso, siento que le dieron un cachetada a mi infancia. Maldito sapo sobrevalorado, ni con los poderes de Naruto pudo vencer a ese Charizard (Suspirando) pero aun tengo las esperanzas de que por lo menos se quede con Serena, ojala no la cagen y la separen de él.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ya vamos a contestar los Reviews.

 **The only 95:** Tienes razón, que vengan los Reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Un gusto leer tus comentarios amigo y descuida todos terminamos en el lado oscuro, solo dale tiempo al tiempo Jajaja, saludos.

angelsoul99: Que bueno volver a leer tus comentarios y esta saga contendrá más comedia y acción si te gusta eso, y tal vez un poco de gore, ya veremos, saludos.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Que bueno ver más comentarios en mi fic y a los que aun no han comentado pues solo a esperar que superen su timidez XD. Eso es todo y tengan cuidado al salir a jugar Pokemon Go acuérdense que siempre hay Brayans rondando por todas partes (Sin ofender a los que se llaman Brayan).

 **Steven:** Te olvidas de algo.

 **The only 95:** ¿De qué?

 **Steven:** De que llegamos a los 100 K.

 **The only 95:** Verdad, 100 K de palabras, de hecho nunca espere escribir tanto pero es un logro superado, a por los 200 K.

 **The only/Steven/Nest:** Adios.


	37. Scar

Unas puertas automáticas se abrieron y de ellas entro un unicornio con bata y lentes todo serio a un laboratorio o para ser más exactos a su ex-laboratorio, comienza a ver todo el lugar y en su mente vienen todos los recuerdos, desde su primer invento hasta su última idea de crear un soldado genéticamente mejorado, lástima que todo aquello lo haya perdido.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Si ellos creen que seguiré sirviéndoles como un perro están equivocados*_

 **¿?:** Ho… hola señor Hammer – El mencionado dio media vuelta y frente a él vio a otro unicornio más joven de pelaje gris, crin anaranjado y una cutie mark de un microscopio – me disculpo mi nombre es Luter Flicher y soy un gran admirador de sus trabajos señor Hammer – estiro su pata con un sonrisa nerviosa.

Gladius veía el comportamiento de aquel joven unicornio con duda y aunque en un principio pensó rechazar su saludo no lo hizo ya que necesitaba mantenerlo de su lado aparentando amabilidad para que no sospechara de sus planes así que fingió lo mejor que pudo dándole una sonrisa y correspondiéndole a su saludo.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Pues es un gusto conocer a una joven promesa _*Idiota*._

 **Luter Flicher:** El gusto es mío señor, usted me inspiro a tomar el camino de la ciencia – le dijo con total honestidad.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Pues entonces que no se diga más y hay que ponernos a trabajar en unos proyectos de combustible alternativo que tenía en mente – Saco una lista de uno de los bolsillos de su bata – quiero que busques todos los ingredientes de la lista en la bóveda de suministros mientras preparo todo lo necesario.

 **Luter Flicher:** Si señor.

El joven unicornio salió trotando a la bóveda sin saber que en aquella lista estaban algunos materiales que Gladius necesitaba para otro proyecto pero podía usar a su ingenuo compañero para obtener esos materiales ya que la bóveda estaba resguardada por soldados del imperio así que a él no le iban a dejar sacar nada que fuese sospechoso pero a su compañero si se lo iban a permitir.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Este idiota me será más útil de lo que pensé.

…

Ya era de noche en la gran ciudad de Canterlot y vemos a Metamorf en la puerta de un cuarto que él había alquilado con una parte del dinero de la recompensa por capturar al Brayan, aunque por su cabeza rondaba la pregunta de cómo entregar el dinero al orfanato sin que sus amigos sospechen ya que era una gran cantidad de bits, nunca creerían que el dueño de la pastelería donde el supuestamente trabajaba le iba a adelantar tanto. Dejando esa pregunta de lado se dispuso a dormir para descansar de un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente Metamorf se levanto temprano ahora con la idea en la mente de trabajar de Cazarrecompensas, comió unos cereales con leche y se dispuso a salir del apartamento pero en esos se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Pero que tonto soy*_ – se dirigió hasta el baño donde había un espejo y se miro por un rato – _*Debo cambiar de apariencia para que no me reconozcan los de la comisaria y los delincuente… tal vez*_ – se volvió un pegaso cambiando por otros colores su pelaje y su crin, así como su cutie mark que envés de ser un corazón con una casa al medio, ahora era un sombrero de vaquero, era lo mejor que se le ocurrió – _*Con eso será suficiente*_

El ´´pegaso´´ salió del departamento rumbo a la comisaria para ver de nuevo la lista de se busca pero caminando a unas calles vio a un poni con saco y corbata, tenía toda la apariencia de ser alguien de buena clase social pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención sino dos unicornios que a primera vista eran gemelos.

Uno de los gemelos al ver a ese poni con saco, camino directamente hacia él tropezando apropósito con el poni.

 **Poni:** ¡Oye se puede saber qué te pasa! – le reclamo molesto.

 **Unicornio 1:** Lo… lo siento señor yo no me fije.

Mientras el poni estaba gritándole al unicornio, el otro gemelo se acerco al poni y usando su magia saco su billetera del saco sin que se diera cuenta, la escondió y se metió a un callejón caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Unicornio 1:** En serio lo siento señor, me tengo que ir.

 **Poni:** Para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas idiota – con eso ultimo dicho se fue alzando la mirada.

 **Unicornio 1:** Por supuesto _*Estúpido Jejeje*_

El otro unicornio también se metió en el callejón. Metamorf viendo todo lo que paso decidió seguirlos pero antes se transformo en un camaleón sin que nadie lo viera y camino por las paredes del callejón hasta que encontró a los gemelos unicornios revisando la billetera del poni al que le habían robado.

 **Unicornio 1:** Vaya ese sujeto sí que llevaba varios bits – dijo al ver la cantidad de dinero en la billetera.

 **Unicornio 2:** Te dije que tengo buen ojo para estas cosas hermano.

El Changeling estaba ideando una forma de capturar a esos dos ladrones sin tener que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, eso lo utilizaría como último recurso. En eso un recuerdo paso por su cabeza mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa y procedía a acercarse al par de ladrones.

 **Unicornio 1:** Sera mejor que busquemos a otro incauto al que robarle.

El unicornio estuvo a punto de salir del callejón pero una pequeña piedra le cayó en la nuca mientras otra piedra pequeña piedra rodo cerca de los cascos del otro hermano el cual la miro con intriga.

 **Unicornio 2:** _*De donde salió esto*_ – con su magia levanto la piedrecilla.

El otro unicornio sobándose la nuca volteo a ver a su hermano el cual sostenía una piedra, sacando la conclusión más lógica del momento.

 **Unicornio 1:** ¡Porque lo hiciste! – exclamo irritado.

 **Unicornio 2:** ¿Hacer qué?

 **Unicornio 1:** ¡Me arrojaste una piedra, eso hiciste!

 **Unicornio 2:** Yo no lo hice.

 **Unicornio 1:** Oh, entonces esa piedra que tienes en el casco apareció mágicamente hay.

 **Unicornio 2:** Sabes que podemos usar magia ¿No?

 **Unicornio 1:** No me cambies de tema, exijo una disculpa.

 **Unicornio 2:** Ya te dije que yo no fui.

Los dos gemelos seguían discutiendo mientras un camaleón escondido detrás de un bote de basura estaba conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

 **Unicornio 1:** Sabes es inútil seguir discutiendo contigo, será mejor que vayamos a robar a otro despistado.

Dicho eso el unicornio se dirigió a la salida del callejón y el Changeling en su desesperación porque su plan no había funcionado, hizo una última jugada y saco un poco su cabeza.

El changeling se aclaro un poco la garganta.

 **Metamorf (Camaleón):** _Yo tampoco discutiré contigo, al fin y al cabo yo soy el favorito de mamá._

La voz del Changeling sonó como la del hermano gemelo del unicornio provocando que el otro hermano se detuviera al instante y viera con malos ojos a su gemelo.

 **Unicornio 2:** Yo… no dije eso, te lo juro – soltó nervioso.

 **Unicornio 1:** AAAHHHHH!

Una nube de polvo se formo mientras los gemelos peleaban, esto fue aprovechado por Metamorf que transformándose en un águila cargo dos bolsas de basuras, se elevo en el aire hasta fijar su objetivo y soltarlo encima de los unicornios distraídos que quedaron noqueados y cubiertos de basura.

Metamorf aterrizo cerca de ellos y volvió a transformarse en un pegaso.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Los hermanos siempre se pelean por cualquier cosa, eso lo aprendí siendo mediador de las discusiones de Danter y Violet… bueno… ¿ahora como los llevo?

Minutos después vemos a Metamorf arrastrando a dos apestosos y noqueados unicornios por toda la calle rumbo a la comisaria mientras todos los ponis se lo quedan mirando confundidos y otros sorprendidos mientras tomaban fotos, si se preguntan cómo los está llevando pues tuvo la suerte de encontrar una soga en toda la basura desperdigada.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** _*Porque pesan tanto… creo que la idea de trabajar de pastelero no suena tan mal ahora*_

Llego a la comisaria y entro con los ladrones dejando con la boca abierta a la mayoría de oficiales. Siguió arrastrándolos hasta llegar al escritorio en medio de la sala donde estaba el mismo policía de la vez pasada.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Mi… recompensa… por favor – dijo jadeando de cansancio.

 **Policía:** ¿Ok?, déjeme ver si están en la lista de buscados.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** ¿Qué?

 **Policía:** Parece que eres nuevo en esto de los Cazarrecompensas, pues te explicare, solo se te da la recompensa si atrapaste a uno de los que están en la lista de buscados y de no ser así solo atrapaste a un ladrón común y corriente por lo cual no se te dará nada, claro que un gracias cuenta – El Changeling si quedo pálido mientras abría bien grande la boca – A ver déjame buscar – estuvo revisando varias páginas de un libro hasta que – Acá están _Los gemelos carteristas_ con una recompensa de 3 500 bits.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** _*Menos mal*_ – soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 **Policía:** Bueno puede darme su nombre por favor.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Meta… _*Que haces dándole tu nombre real tonto*_

 **Policía:** Meta ¿Qué?

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Pe… perdón me confundí, mi nombre es a… – comenzó a mirar por todas partes hasta que se le vino un nombre a la cabeza aunque muy raro – John… Smith si eso soy John Smith un nombre un poco raro ¿no? Jejeje.

 **Policía:** Bueno ese no es nombre tan raro, ayer vino un sujeto de nombre Metamorf, ese sí que es un nombre raro, que tonto se llamaría Metamorf – eso había ofendido al Changeling.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Ja si… deme el dinero para irme de una vez –recibió el dinero y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la comisaria – _*Ya tengo suficiente dinero para cubrir este mes y el siguiente, pero es demasiado, como les entregare el dinero sin que sospechen*_

Mientras salía de la estación de policías paso por el mural donde están los carteles de SE BUSCA pero uno destacaba de todos ellos donde se veía el rostro de un poni con una gran cicatriz en la cara a la altura de la mejilla, dicho poni era de color verde oscuro con una crin plateada y la recompensa era de 10 000 000 bits VIVO O MUERTO; SCAR.

…

Nos encontramos de nuevo en el laboratorio y vemos a Gladius usando unas gafas concentrado con algunos tubos de ensayo mezclando las sustancias y echándolos en un matraz donde estaba calentándose hasta alcanzar una coloración rojo fosforescente. De ahí lo hecho en un frasco pequeño y lo tapo para luego ponerlo al costado de otro frasco del mismo tamaño pero con una sustancia de color azul fosforescente.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Menos mal Luter se retiro temprano, eso me dio tiempo para terminar, ahora tengo que buscarlo – saca un papel de uno de sus cajones – a él.

El unicornio se pone un saco marró, se lleva los dos frascos y sale del laboratorio hacia las calles de Canterlort. Sigue caminando hasta llegar a los barrios bajos de dicha ciudad donde a primera vista se nota que el lugar es peligroso ya que mientras caminaba habían borrachos tirados en el piso, sujetos que al parecer vendían droga y algunas yeguas con exceso de maquillaje que por dinero ofrecían servicios especiales.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor Gladius se dirigió hacia un bar de mala muerte y al entrar habían varios ponis que se lo quedaron viendo unos segundos para luego volver a su bebida. El unicornio fue hasta donde estaba el cantinero que era un pegaso de aspecto desaliñado, el cual estaba sirviendo un par de vasos de cidra o eso parecía.

 **Cantinero:** En que lo puedo ayudar – le dijo con poco animo.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Busco a un sujeto que creo usted sabe donde lo puedo encontrar.

 **Cantinero:** Pues depende de quien se trate – le respondió mientras limpiaba un vaso.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Busco a Scar.

 **Cantinero:** Lo que sé es que es un delincuente muy buscado y jefe de una gran pandilla – hablo desinteresado – que lo hace creer que lo puede encontrar acá.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Porque alguien me dijo que aquí estaba, además se su nombre real, se llama Blazer Stone.

Una vez que termino de decir el nombre todo el bar quedo sumido en un profundo silencio, tanto así que se escuchaban los aleteos de las mosca en el tacho de basura en la esquina del bar.

 **Cantinero:** Sígame – ordeno seriamente el pegaso.

El mesero llevo al unicornio a un cuarto dentro del bar. El cuarto era uno común y corriente eso hasta que el mesero levanto la alfombra donde había una puerta secreta, la abrió y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y le hizo un ademan a Gladius para que lo siguiera.

Bajaron un par de metros de profundidad hasta llegar a otro pequeño cuarto iluminado por una luz tenue donde se visualizaba otra puerta.

 **Cantinero:** Anda, ve.

Gladius dudoso se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla rápidamente dos ponis más grandes que él lo sometieron y lo arrastraron hasta estar al frente de otro poni solo que este llevaba una cicatriz en la mejilla, de color verde oscuro con una crin plateada y una cutie mark de un cuchillo con la punta ensangrentada.

 **Cantinero:** Señor al parecer está sujeto lo conoce – se dirigió el pegaso al poni de la cicatriz.

 **Blazer Stone:** Suéltenlo – los dos ponis soltaron a Gladius el cual se paro lentamente – pocos conocen mi nombre, la mayoría me conoce como Scar, me podrías explicar cómo lo sabes.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Estuve en prisión un largo tiempo y conocí a sujetos que al parecer eran socios tuyos, me dijeron donde encontrarte y también me dieron tu nombre, claro que tuve que darles una buena cantidad de dinero a sus cuentas secretas.

 **Blazer Stone:** Yo te conozco de un lado… a por supuesto eres el perro de esos concejales que lo enviaron a prisión.

 **Gladius Hammer:** ¡Yo no soy el perro de nadi… – a una velocidad impresionante el poni apodado Scar ya tenía un cuchillo militar cerca de la garganta del unicornio científico.

 **Blazer Stone:** Sera mejor que midas tus palabras basura, no por nada mi cabeza vale 10 000 000 bits – el poni acerco su cuchillo más a la garganta del unicornio – alguna vez te has peguntado porque me apodan Scar.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Por la cicatriz… que tienes – dijo nervioso al sentir el filo del arma muy cerca a su cuello.

 **Blazer Stone:** No, es porque solo tengo que dar corte en el cuello, como una cicatriz para cortar la arteria carótida y antes que te des cuenta tu sangre se estará manchando todo el piso – se alejo unos pasos del poni y guardo su cuchillo – Ahora a que has venido.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Vine a hacer un negocio contigo.

Hubo un largo silencio para después ser llenado por varias carcajadas de los demás matones del poni de la cicatriz.

 **Blazer Stone:** ¿Enserio? que puedes ofrecerme tú a mí – le pregunto incrédulo sin embargo el unicornio sonrió confiado.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Si quieres te lo demuestro, tráeme a 3 de tus mejores matones para pelear.

 **Blazer Stone:** Hablando de deseos suicidas – se burlo – bien pero te advierto, una vez que ellos comienzan no pararan hasta que dejes de respirar.

Blazer retrocedió un par de metros y dos ponis y un pegaso rodearon a Gladius que para sorpresa del resto, el unicornio no mostraba miedo, solo saco dos frascos de su saco y procedió a tomarlos para luego tirarlos al piso.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Estoy listo.

Uno de los ponis le dio un potente golpe con el casco delantero en la cara pero para sorpresa de todos el unicornio ni se inmuto, agarro la pata del poni y la apretó tan fuerte que se escucho como los huesos se fracturaban, luego le regreso el golpe en la cara mandándolo a rodar.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer.

Los dos que quedaron, enojados se lanzaron al ataque contra el unicornio el cual recibía los golpes sin mostrar signos de dolor. Siguió recibiendo golpes por un buen rato hasta que el poni y el pegaso se detuvieron de cansancio.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Es mi turno.

De un impulso apareció frente al poni y le dio una pata en el aire directo a su cara haciéndolo rodar en el aire para luego caer al piso, el pegaso viendo esto trato de golpearlo pero Gladius se agacho y le dio un golpe directo al estomago dejando al pegaso en posición fetal agarrándose el estomago.

Todos los demás matones veían esto sorprendidos, prácticamente una rata de laboratorio había vencido a 3 de los mejores de ese lugar y por lo visto no tuvo que esforzarse.

 **Blazer Stone:** Suficiente – ordeno mientras el resto de los matones se llevaban a los ponys golpeados.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Ahora qué opinas.

 **Blazer Stone:** Que clase de poción bebiste al principio de la pelea.

 **Gladius Hammer:** No confundas mi invento con una vulgar poción de esos chamanes o brujos.

 **Blazer Stone:** ¿Tu invento?

 **Gladius Hammer:** Así es, la sustancia roja fosforescente es una especie de biocatalizador que acelera la producción de miocitos o células musculares dándole mayor rigidez a estos y la sustancia azul fosforescente le da mayor movilidad a estos ya que si tienes los músculos rígidos tus movimientos serán más lentos. Y a diferencia de esas pociones esto no tiene efectos secundarios, ni provocan una adicción como muchas otras pociones, además que si las bebes no tienes ningún rastro en tu cuerpo de haberlo ingerido por lo que pasarías inadvertido ante los demás ponis aunque tiene una corta duración de 5 min.

 **Blazer Stone:** … ¿cuánto quieres?

 **Gladius Hammer:** El dinero no me interesa – soltó el científico – solo quiero un par de favores.

 **Blazer Stone:** Habla.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Primero quiero recuperar mis cosas de esa vez que me encarcelaron.

 **Blazer Stone:** Lo siento pero eso será imposible – lo detuvo de continuar hablando – la bóveda de Canterlot donde guardan todas las cosas decomisadas está muy resguardada.

 **Gladius Hammer:** No esas cosas, en mi antiguo ´´hogar´´ en Ponyville guarde mis cosas importantes en un lugar secreto donde no pudieron encontrarlas, yo mismo iría a recuperarlas pero me prohíben salir de Canterlot así que quiero que tus secuaces las traigan por mí.

 **Blazer Stone:** De acuerdo – era un trabajo fácil de hacer después de todo, sus secuaces viajan siempre a otros pueblo a hacer trabajos – que más.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Segundo quiero un nuevo laboratorio en una de sus bases que tienen para crearles más de esos biocatalizadores y por ultimo quiero venganza.

 **Blazer Stone:** ¿Venganza contra quien? – se mostro interesado en esa última parte.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Contra un enemigo que tenemos en común.

…

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Un boleto a Ponyville por favor.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y el Changeling con la forma de pegaso estaba en la estación del tren comprando un boleto hacia su hogar pero no para visitar a sus amigos sino por otro motivo. Después de entregar a los gemelos carteristas se le ocurrió la idea de dejar una gran parte del dinero como una donación anónima y él con la forma de un pegaso no daría indicios que estuvo en Ponyville.

Una vez terminado la compra del boleto se subió al tren y detrás de él subieron dos unicornios con una actitud sospechosa ya que miraban a todos lados esperando que nadie les siguiera.

–Ponyville (Estación):

Después de un viaje de 2 horas Metamorf se bajo y fue rumbo al orfanato mientras que los 2 unicornios que también iban en el tren se fueron hacia otra dirección.

 **Unicornio 1:** Dijo que su casa se encuentra casi al centro de este pueblucho, andando.

Los dos unicornios siguiendo las indicaciones llegaron a una casa la cual tenía cintas amarillas con la palabra _Clausurado_ en la puerta principal.

 **Unicornio 2:** Vigilare mientras buscas otra entrada.

El unicornio se quedo cerca de la puerta mientras el otro rodeaba la casa y descubrió una ventana que no tenía seguro por dentro.

 **Unicornio 1:** Encontré una entrada – los dos unicornios entraron por la ventana – anda al cuarto de computadoras, yo revisare el cuarto de arriba, trata de buscar algún compartimiento secreto usando magia.

 **Unicornio 2:** Entendido.

Se separaron, el que se fue hacia el cuarto usando su magia busco algún rastro que indicara alguna pista y lo encontró aunque era leve, se hallaba debajo de la cama, como una pequeña puerta que adentro contenía apuntes, videos con el nombre de _Bitácoras_ y un pequeño cuaderno con el nombre de _Changelings,_ el unicornio procedió a guardar todo dentro de una bolsa que traía y se fue de nuevo al pasadizo cerca de la ventana donde encontró al otro unicornio esperándolo con lo que parecía un cilindro.

 **Unicornio 2:** Tuve que buscarlo en todo ese cuarto lleno de polvo, no se para que quiere estas cosas.

 **Unicornio 1:** Científicos, quien los entiende, será mejor irnos.

El par salió de la casa rumbo a la estación de trenes que para suerte de ambos estaba a punto de partir de nuevo hacia Canterlot. Compraron un par de boletos, entraron y se sentaron esperando a que parta el tren y justo detrás de ellos venia un ´´pegaso´´ que se sentó más delante de ellos.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** _*Menos mal no vieron quien dejo el dinero*_ – Comenzó a recordar como tuvo que entrar por la puerta trasera la cual solo los hermanos y él conocían. Sin que nadie lo viera fue hasta el lugar donde se depositan las donaciones y dejo una gran cantidad pero cuando estaba a punto de salir la manija se movió dando a entender que alguien iba a entra y con los nervios trato de transformarse en un camaleón para esconderse pero de alguna manera se transformo en una serpiente dejándolo confundido, sin embargo recordó que lo iban a descubrir y con prisa se metió por el ducto de ventilación para salir del orfanato – _*Jejeje se sintió raro no tener las patas, me hubiera gustado saludarlos pero para la próxima será*_ – soltó un largo bostezo – _*Mejor me hecho una siesta*_

El tren pronto partió de la estación mientras Metamorf dormía tranquilamente sin tener idea de los peligros que se aproximaban.

* * *

 **Steven:** Que tal lectores, si se preguntan por The only pues él no está aquí pero les dejo una nota para que yo se las leyese, y dice así: _[Que tal amigos, lo siento por la demora es que estuve mal estos días ya que en mi país el invierno es inclemente por el frio y la humedad en el aire, es imposible no resfriarse o tener fiebre, ya que no todos tenemos pelaje como Nest o tenemos poderes de fuego que nos protejan del frio y de la humedad como el canoso de Steven…]_ ¡CANOSO! Solo tengo el pelo blanco no son canas ¡Nest!

 **Nest Hunter:** Me llamaste.

 **Steven:** Quiero que tengas listo un balde con agua, no quiero causar otro incendio por la culpa de The only… otra vez.

 **Nest Hunter:** De acuerdo, voy por ella.

 **Steven:** Continuamos: _[Por eso no pude subir capítulos estos días, eso es todo, ya saben comenten cualquier duda que tengan, nos leemos luego. PD: Puto el que lea esto JA JA JA]_ …

Steven agacho su mirada mientras arrugaba el papel para luego activar sus poderes y quemar la nota.

 **Steven:** GRAAAAAAAA! - El fuego siguió aumentando de tamaño y sus ojos parecían que ardían en llamas hasta que un balde de agua lo apago completamente – (Suspirando) Gracias Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** No hay de qué.

 **Steven:** Contestemos los Reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

CrisKakis: (Contesta Steven) Pues lo del gore no creo que pueda hacer nada ya que lo mantengo a raya con el Lemon, veré si Nest me puede ayudar con ello, saludos.

angelsoul99: (Contesta Nest) Me podrías decir que canción es porque suena interesante y gracias por acordarte de mi angelsoul.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **Steven:** Bueno hasta la próxima lectores y si quieren linchar a nuestro escritor con gusto les doy la dirección y sus horas en donde lo pueden encontrar.

 **Nest Hunter:** La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

 **Steven:** Nest, esas son tus reglas de la hermandad no las mías.


	38. ¿La voz?

Ha pasado una semana y en ese tiempo Metamorf solo capturo a tres delincuentes de los cuales le pagaron 1000 bits por cada uno, claro que no los lastimo gravemente, simplemente los noqueo. Ahora nuestro amigo Changeling se encontraba echado en la cama de su apartamento metido en sus pensamientos.

 **Metamorf:** _*Apenas una semana en Canterlot y ya me aburrí, extraño hablar con mis amigos, no por un teléfono y también extraño jugar con los niños*_ – En eso de un salto se levanta de su cama con una gran sonrisa – ¡Pero qué tonto soy, si puedo ir a visitarlos ahora que tengo tiempo libre!

 **Vecino:** ¡Pues no grites y anda de una vez que a otros ponis nos gusta el silencio! – grito un poni del cuarto de al lado.

 **Metamorf:** Jejeje lo siento _*Hora de hacer una visita sorpresa*_

…

Vemos a Gladius y a Luter en el laboratorio, Luter estaba viendo una sustancia que era calentada a 300 °C en un tubo de ensayo que por la parte de arriba tenía una pequeña manguera conectada a una botella en forma de bombilla, mientras Gladius monitoreaba una maquina la cual tenía la imagen térmica de dicha sustancia.

 **Luter Flicher:** Prueba con el combustible alternativo N° 34, parece que está entrando en ebullición, que dice la maquina señor Hammer.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Es correcto, la sustancia sube su temperatura recién a los 300°C alcanzado la misma temperatura que el petróleo, no se forman precipitaciones como la muestra N° 25 que pueda dañar los motores de las maquinas en la que pueda ser usado el combustible.

 **Luter Flicher:** El combustible alternativo N° 34 está en ebullición.

La sustancia comienza a burbujear para luego votar una especie de humo de color gris pálido que pasa por los tubos hasta llegar a la botella con forma circular donde Luter rápidamente lo cierra atrapando los gases.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Bueno creo que eso es todo – dijo el unicornio mayor mientras guardaba los implementos del laboratorio.

 **Luter Flicher:** Aun falta revisar el gas para comparar que tenga menos emisiones de carbono que el petróleo, u otro elemento dañino para los seres vivientes.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Eso lo podemos revisar mañana, ahora tenemos que cerrar el laboratorio.

Los dos unicornios salieron del laboratorio y cerraron las puertas con llave, luego cada uno se fue por su lado, claro que cierto unicornio amarrillo se fue hacia los barrios bajos de Canterlot.

 _–Cantina:_

 **Gladius Hammer:** Que tal – entro sin mostrar emoción el científico.

 **Cantinero:** El jefe ya estaba impaciente.

 **Gladius Hammer:** ¿Le entregaste lo que deje? – le pregunto al cantinero mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador.

 **Cantinero:** Si, al parecer quiere más de esas cosas, dice que ayuda mucho a que sus matones realicen con más eficiencia los trabajos.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Con tal que haya cumplido su parte.

 **Cantinero:** Descuida, tu regalo está envuelto y listo para ser usado.

Hammer mostro una gran y presumida sonrisa para luego entrar al cuarto detrás del mostrador del cantinero y tomar la puerta por el sótano.

Una vez abajo se dirigió más al fondo donde había una puerta de metal con unos números pequeños al costado para introducir una contraseña la cual introdujo para después entrar.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Ahhh, nada mejor que esto y por lo visto si trajeron lo que les pedí.

Era una réplica exacta a su laboratorio que tenía en Ponyville, tardaron mucho en construirla con todos los implementos que necesitaba pero al fin lo lograron. Se sentó en su nueva consola con varias pantallas que monitoreaban sus experimentos, un gran tubo en forma vertical al centro del laboratorio, nuevos equipos de química pero lo más importante estaba en una mesa de metal, sus cosas.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Vengan con papá – se acerco al cilindro y lo abrió viendo que adentro aun contenía todas las muestras de ADN bien conservadas – Acá están todas… casi todas, ya no tengo la muestra de esa escama rara de dragón y mucho menos la del Changeling – cerro el cilindro y lo dejo en la mesa para luego agarrar su libro de notas sobre los Changelings – dudo que pueda conseguir otro ADN así – abrió su libreta hasta una página en especifico – y traducir esa tonta _Profecía_ en la pared no me ayudo en nada – cerro la libreta – si tan solo supiera que fue del sujeto de prueba Cero, solo necesitaría una gota de su sangre para tener de nuevo el ADN de changeling pero sabiendo que puede esconderse me es imposible… – Vio de nuevo el cilindro con las muestras – Crear un soldado ahora no suena muy factible, algo se me ocurrirá, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo y mientras tanto, a trabajar con los biocatalizadores.

 _–Estación de tren de Ponyville:_

El sonido del silbato del tren dio la señal de su llegada y mientras varios ponis bajaban del tren, uno en especial bajo de él, un poni terrestre con una cutie mark de un corazón y al centro una casita.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** ¡Qué bueno estar devuelta! – El grito llamo la atención del resto de ponis alrededor pero Metamorf por la emoción ignoro las miradas de dudas que le lanzaban, se fue trotando hacia el lugar donde él consideraba su hogar.

Unos minutos después se hallaba frente a la puerta del orfanato pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar una idea pasó por su cabeza deteniéndolo por completo mientras una sonrisa dominaba su rostro poco a poco.

 _–Dentro del orfanato:_

Una unicornio entro a la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción.

 **Violet:** ~ _Ya eres mi persona favorita_ ~ ¿uh? – En la mesa de la cocina había un pastel y al costado una nota la cual la leyó – _Para la mejor hermana, de parte de Danter._ – la unicornio esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y cuando estaba acercándose al pastel para darle una mordida este salió despedido de la mesa hacia la cara de la unicornio embarrándola por completo, pudo ver que debajo del plato donde estaba la torta había un resorte – …¡DANTER!

En otro lado un pegaso era seguido por varios potrillos hasta la biblioteca.

 **Danter:** Bueno es la hora de un cuento – cuando llegaron al centro de la biblioteca el pegaso agarro un libro y vio la silla donde se iba a sentar – bueno hoy les contare…

 _PRRRRUUUUFFFF!_

Toda la biblioteca se lleno de risa de los potrillos mientras el pegaso se ponía rojo de vergüenza y vio que debajo del cojín de la silla había otro cojín pero de broma con una nota que decía: _Que lo disfrutes, de parte de Violet._

Antes de hacer algo una furiosa unicornio con la cara embarrada de pastel entro dando pisadas muy fuertes callando las risas de los potrillos.

 **Violet:** ¡Por tu bien espero una explicación de la broma que me jugaste Danter! – grito molesta.

 **Danter:** ¿Cuál broma?

 **Violet:** La del pastel en la cocina que más – con su casco señalo su rostro.

 **Danter:** Yo no te hice ninguna broma, ¡Más bien tú debes explicarme la broma del cojín sonoro!

 **Violet:** No me cambies de tema hermano.

 **Danter:** La que me cambia de tema eres tú.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo molestos mientras sus ojos botaban chispas, habrían estado más tiempo así de no ser porque una risa muy peculiar lleno toda la biblioteca.

 **¿?:** jajajajaJAJAJAJA!

 **Violet/Danter:** _*Esa risa… me suena familiar*_

Del techo cayo una pequeña ardilla que se sostenía el estomago mientras se reía, para luego transformarse en un Changeling.

 **Todos:** ¡Metamorf!

 **Metamorf:** ¡Hola! – Saludo con una gran sonrisa y luego todos los potrillos se abalanzaron encima del Changeling ya que para ellos Metamorf era como el hermano mayor que le gusta jugar, hacer bromas y que te daba dulces – Vaya se nota que me extrañaron.

 **Violet/Danter:** Metamorf – sonrieron al ver a su mejor amigo

 **Metamorf:** Amigos – les dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos un poco acuosos ya que tanto tiempo lejos los hacía extrañar.

 **Violet/Danter:** Metamorf – esta vez dijeron su nombre con una voz más seria y bajando la mirada.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Amigos? – pregunto ya que algo en el tono de voz de ambos le daba mala espina.

 **Violet/Danter:** ¡METAMORF! – gritaron viéndolo fijamente con fuego en los ojos y dientes afilados.

 **Metamorf:** _*Creo que no fue una buena idea hacerles una broma*_ – penso sudando nervioso.

Media hora de persecución después y unos cuantos coscorrones de parte de los gemelos hacia Metamorf por jugarles ese tipo de broma, los tres estaban reunidos en la sala mientras los potrillos se encontraban en el patio de juegos.

 **Metamorf:** Saben deben medirse con los golpes – se quejo con los cachetes inflados y en su cabeza se podía apreciar dos grandes chinchones.

 **Violet:** Pues te lo mereces por arruinarme mi peinado – le contesto molesta – pero – apareció una sonrisa en su rostro – me ale… qui… quiero decir nos alegra que nos visites no es así hermano Jejeje – se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada.

 **Danter:** Aja, si – miro sospechosamente a su hermana por su extraño comportamiento – Pero cambiando de tema que tal el trabajo de pastelero.

 **Metamorf:** A pues tu sabes haciendo pasteles lo típico Jejeje, a verdad – De la nada saco un sobre – acá está el dinero que me dieron por adelantado, al parecer el dueño de la pastelería cumplió con que si mis pasteles se vendían me daría un adelanto.

 **Violet:** Verdad, hay algo que no te contamos por teléfono y es que ¡Se acabaron los problemas de dinero!

 **Metamorf:** ¿Enserio? – fingió estar sorprendido.

 **Violet:** ¡Sí! – Solto con alegría – hace unos días nos llego un gran donativo anónimo con el cual podemos solventar varios gastos para un par de meses, me gustaría agradecer al poni de buen corazón que nos dio esa cantidad.

 **Metamorf:** Yo también _*Menos mal no deje pistas*_

 **Danter:** Oye vi en el periódico la noticia de que están volviendo los Cazarrecompensas en Canterlot y que uno en particular es bueno, no dicen su nombre, solo que es un pegaso. ¡Ja! lo sabia los pegasos somos geniales, de seguro ser Cazarrecompensas debe ser asombroso – dijo orgulloso mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo como un cazarrecompensas.

Metamorf se lleno de alegría en su interior, ya no podía ocultar ese secreto más tiempo, tenía que contárselo a sus amigos.

 **Metamorf:** Pues veras…

 **Violet:** Yo no lo creo, para mí los Cazarrecompensas solo son malvivientes y escoria de la sociedad que arriesgan su vida por dinero – una estaca imaginaria se clavo en la espalda del Changeling dejando a este boquiabierto – aparte de seguro se gastan todo el dinero que obtienen en alcohol, drogas y mujerzuelas – otra estaca imaginaria se clavo en Metamorf haciendo que este se encorvara un poco, aunque no sabía que eran drogas o mujerzuelas pero por el modo que lo dijo Violet no parecía nada bueno.

 **Danter:** Creo que tienes razón hermana.

 **Metamorf:** _*Pe… pensándolo bien mejor me quedo callado*_

 **Violet:** ¿Querías decirnos algo Metamorf?

 **Metamorf:** Que… yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

Luego de esa charla el Changeling salió a jugar un rato con los potrillos a recuperar el tiempo perdido ya que para tristeza de muchos del orfanato tenía que partir pronto a Canterlot ya que aun tenía que ´´trabajar´´ para seguir mandándoles el dinero que necesita el orfanato.

…

 _–Calles de Canterlot: (Noche)_

Vemos a Metamorf con la forma de poni caminado por las frías y oscuras calles de la gran ciudad rumbo a su apartamento, en eso suelta un largo bostezo.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Lo único que quiero ahora es arroparme en mi calientita cama, por lo menos no me preocupare por el dinero en un largo tiem…*_ – Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando escucho varias voces cerca de una fábrica abandonada, rodeada por una malla de metal – _*Voy a investigar*_

Acercándose más a la fabrica hasta la malla se dio cuenta que no estaba tan abandonada como parecía ya que en la puerta principal se podía ver a un poni de aspecto tosco al lado de una pila de cajas vacías, ese poni estaba apoyado en la puerta principal mirando a todos lados mientras fumaba.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Creo a verlo visto en algún lado…*_ – puso un casco debajo de su mentón pensando donde había visto su rostro del poni – _*claro en la lista de buscados, eso significa…*_

 **Poni:** ¡Hey, tú fisgón que haces aquí!

El poni que vigilaba la puerta se dio cuenta de su presencia haciendo que Metamorf salga corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo hasta doblar en una esquina.

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Nota mental, tener más cuidado*_ – se puso serio – _*Hora de trabajar*_

Nuestro protagonista tomo la forma de una común y corriente paloma para luego alzar vuelo hasta estar sobre la fábrica. Aterrizo en la azotea y se acerco a una pequeña ventada en el suelo de la azotea donde vio a varios ponis adentro que estaban acomodando muchas cajas.

 **Metamorf (Paloma):** ´´Kurru´´ ¿Qué llevaran en esas cajas? ´´Kurru´´ ¿Por qué digo tanto ´´Kurru´´?

De todos los ponis que estaban trabajando dos pegasos se detienen y abren una de las cajas la cual contenía armas como pistolas, escopetas y metralletas, tal cantidad dejo anonadado al Changeling. Luego de revisar el contenido uno de los pegasos le indica que vuelva a guardarlo en su lugar.

 **Metamorf (Paloma):** Esto es peor de lo que pensé ´´Kurru´´

Se escucha el sonido de un motor haciendo que Metamorf se asome por la azotea viendo hacia la malla de metal donde se había detenido una camioneta de carga. El poni que cuidaba la puerta de la fábrica se dirigió hasta la camioneta.

 **Poni 1:** Ya era hora que llegaras, tenemos un gran cargamento que llevar.

 **Conductor:** Avísales entonces.

 **Poni 1:** Ok, ok mandón – respondió molesto.

 **Metamorf (Paloma):** _*No puedo dejar que se vayan con esas armas*_

Rápidamente planeo hasta el piso y se oculto en la pila de cajas cerca a la puerta por donde el poni estuvo a punto de entrar hasta que unos tentáculos que salieron de la pila de cajas lo agarraron.

 **Poni 1:** Pero qué diablos… – no pudo decir más ya que un tentáculo le cerró el hocico.

Los tentáculos lo arrastraron hasta las cajas donde se escucho varios golpes para que luego saliera el mismo poni el cual se sacudió la crin y volvió hasta donde estaba el conductor de la camioneta.

 **Conductor:** ¿No te dije que les avisaras?

 **Metamorf (Poni 1):** Les dije y me dijeron que te dijeran que el cargamento tiene que llevarse mañana – dijo todo eso con una sonrisa – así que puedes retirarte ¡Gracias!

 **Conductor:** Ah… ok… _*¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto es bipolar o qué?*_

El conductor volvió que prender el carro y se fue de ahí mientras el ´´Poni´´ se despedía de él agitando su pata delantera.

 **Metamorf (Poni 1):** Se va… se va… se fue – soltó un suspiro de alivio – ahora tengo que infiltrarme en la fábrica y noquearlos a todos pero sin levantar sospechas.

Se acerco a uno de los ductos de ventilación y transformándose en una serpiente se metió tomando varios caminos hasta que salió por otro ducto dentro de la fabrica llevando un… ¿parche en el ojo y una cinta en la cabeza?... bueno volviendo al tema Metamorf se deslizo hasta llegar a una de las rumas de cajas llena de armas, donde estaba un pegaso escribiendo en un cuaderno, el Changeling aprovechando que estaba distraído y se transformo en un minotauro tapándole la boca con sus manos y dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fue de combate, luego oculto su cuerpo usando las cajas para encerrarlo.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** _*Uno menos*_

Repitiendo el mismo proceso fue noqueando a varios y ocultándolos sin dejar rastros.

 **Unicornio 1:** Oye como que… faltan secuaces ¿no? – opino un unicornio viendo alrededor de la fabrica.

 **Pegaso 1:** Creía que era el único que lo había notado

 **Pegaso 2:** Dejen de hablar que nos pagan para llevar estas cajas no para observar.

 **Pegaso 1:** Pero el camión todavía no llega.

 **Pegaso 2:** Debe haber tráfico.

 **Unicornio 1:** Pero si son la 1:00 am – recalco lo obvio.

 **Pegaso 2:** Igual hay que estar listos por si llega – el pegaso se acerco a una ruma de cajas y cargo una sobre su lomo – así que mejor se ponen a ¡Pero qué diablos!

El grito puso en alerta a todos los que seguían trabajando que se acercaron al pegaso que grito y no era para menos ya que cuando movió la caja descubrió a otro pegaso noqueado con un cuaderno a su costado.

 **Poni 2:** ¡Han derribado al que resguardaba la puerta! – grito un poni que había salido afuera de la fabrica y encontró al guardia noqueado al costado de una pila de cajas.

Pronto todos se pusieron en alerta cubriéndose las espaldas.

 **Pegaso 2:** Debe ser un Cazarrecompensas y muy hábil para no ser descubierto.

 **Unicornio 1:** ¿Como lo sabes?

 **Pegaso 2:** Idiota de ser la policía ya habría una lluvia de balas aquí.

 **Poni 2:** ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto asustado.

 **Pegaso 2:** Tengo 6 de esos ´´energizantes´´, 3 de fuerza y 3 de velocidad, cuantos tienen ustedes.

El resto de delincuentes se quedaron completamente callados.

 **Pegaso 2:** … ¡Flojos de mierda, apuesto que se lo gastaron para cargar las cajas, se supone que solo son para casos de emergencia!

 **Poni 2:** Pe… pero esas cajas pesaban mucho – se quejo.

 **Unicornio 1:** Si, además así completamos el trabajo más rápido – le dio la razón a su compañero.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¡Suficiente!, ustedes dos quejones se quedaran conmigo mientras el resto tome las cajas que puedan y salgan lo más rápido de aquí.

 **Poni 2:** Pero somos más, podemos derrotarlo todos juntos.

 **Pegaso 2:** Si pudo noquear a varios sin que nos diéramos cuenta, crees que tenemos oportunidad con ese tipo de Cazarrecompensas.

 **Unicornio 1:** ¿Y si usamos las armas?

 **Pegaso 2:** Ninguna de ellas tiene munición, habría traído las mías pero las olvide – todos tuvieron unas grandes gotas en la cabeza, incluso cierto Changeling que seguía ocultándose pero escuchando todo – y apuesto que ninguno de ustedes trajo su arma pensando que no las necesitaban cuando iban a estar cargando cajas repletas de ellas.

Otra vez la fábrica se sumió en un profundo silencio que fue roto por el pesado suspiro del pegaso.

 **Pegaso 2:** Hagan lo que les dije de una vez – dijo cansado al ver que le tocaron compañeros incompetentes.

Todos los delincuentes a excepción del pegaso, unicornio y poni comenzaron a cargar las cajas pero antes de que salieran por la puerta un minotauro se interpuso en el camino.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** ¡No dejare que escapen con esas armas!

 **Pegaso 2:** Tomen la puerta trasera.

El grupo de delincuentes corrieron hacía la otra puerta, Metamorf iba a detenerlos pero una patada voladora en la cara lo envío volando hasta estrellarse en la ruma de cajas que termino derrumbándose encima de él.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** _*Eso dolió*_ – pensó mientras apartaba las cajas de su cuerpo.

El pegaso que le habia propinado tal patada se puso frente a él soltando dos frascos vacios.

 **Pegaso 2:** Váyase de una vez _*Un minotauro Cazarrecompensas, creía que tenían prohibido la entrada a Canterlot*_ y ustedes dos tomen – le lanzo dos pares de frascos al poni y al unicornio – hay que eliminarlo antes que el efecto se acabe.

Tanto el poni como el unicornio tomaron el contenido de los frascos para luego mirar amenazadoramente al minotauro que se recuperaba del golpe.

El poni fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque pero Metamorf fue más ágil y esquivo su ataque poniéndose a un lado dándole el ángulo perfecto para un golpe en la nuca creyendo que eso sería suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero cuando lo golpeo en dicho lugar nada pasó.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** ¿Qué?

 **Poni 2:** Tendrás que hacer más que eso si quieres derrotarnos.

El poni apoyándose sobre sus patas delanteras dio una fuerte patada con las dos traseras en el pecho del minotauro que termino rodando hacia atrás. Se volvió a parar pero no todo termino ahí ya que el unicornio lanzo un hechizo que a duras penas logro esquivar nuestro amigo, el unicornio entonces decidió atacar cuerpo a cuerpo dándole un golpe con su casco delantero, golpe que fue bloqueado por el Changeling Minotauro que lo detuvo usando sus dos brazos pero en su cara se veía un inmenso dolor ya que al parecer incluso detener sus ataques le causaba un gran daño. No se percato del pegaso que se acercaba por su espalda volando al ras del suelo y envistiéndolo tan fuerte que lo mando a rodar hasta chocar con la pared.

 **Pegaso 2:** Hay que acabar con él de una vez, el efecto no durara por siempre idiotas – le recalco a sus compañeros.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** _*Si sigo peleando así perderé, no me queda de otra*_

El poni dio un gran salto para luego caer encima del minotauro el cual viendo lo que iba hacer se transformo para sorpresa del grupo en un camaleón camuflándose con el piso, justo a tiempo porque el poni cayó con tal fuerza que quebró el piso.

 **Poni 2:** ¡Vieron eso!

 **Unicornio 1:** ¡Se transformo en un animal!

 **Pegaso 2:** Algo me decía que era imposible que un minotauro entre sin ser detectado aquí ¡Estén alertas!

 **Poni 2:** ¡¿Dónde estás?!

 **Metamorf (Camaleón):** ¡Aquí tonto!

Metamorf apareció frente al poni para luego impulsarse y saltar hacia su cara pero antes de llegar se transformo de nuevo en un minotauro dándole un potente golpe en el rostro que hizo retroceder al poni un par de metros.

 **Poni 2:** ¡Maldita sea eso dolió! – se quejo llevándose un casco a la cara.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** Habla por ti, cara de piedra – le dijo mientras se sobaba el puño con el que le había golpeado, este lucia ligeramente rojo.

El unicornio aprovecho la distracción para atacarle por la espalda pero nuestro héroe previniendo el ataque se transformo en una serpiente, se subió por las patas del unicornio hasta llegar a su lomo para transformarse en un oso, haciendo que al pobre unicornio le pese tanto que comenzó a temblarle las patas hasta dejarlo aplastado en el piso mientras golpeaba desesperadamente este con su pata delantera como pidiendo tiempo.

 **Metamorf (Oso):** Si se rinden considerare bajarme de ti.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¡Suficiente! – El pegaso agarro una de las cajas y la lanzo contra el oso que rápidamente se transformo en una paloma que voló hasta llegar a las vigas del techo – ¡Acaso son idiotas, dejen de jugar que el efecto esta por acabar y no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo!

 **Metamorf (Paloma):** Con razón me estaban ganando ´´Kurru´´ esas cosas que bebieron les dio la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme ´´Kurru´´ y solo tengo que esperar a que el efecto pase ´´Kurru´´.

El pegaso se puso nervioso al haber soltado sin querer información que los ponía ahora en desventaja.

 **Pegaso 2:** Y… y eso que, te podemos derrotar en los 2 minutos que nos quedan… ¡Olvida lo que dije! – la paloma comenzó a matarse de la risa mientras los compañeros del pegaso lo veían con una cara de _[Ahora quien es el idiota, idiota]_ – No me miren así y ayúdenme a matar al fenómeno.

 **Metamorf (Paloma):** ¡Como me llamaste! ´´Kurru´´ – soltó de forma molesta frunciendo el ceño.

 **Pegaso 2:** Pues fenómeno, apuesto que lo habrás oído muy seguido por transformarte en animales.

 **Poni 2:** Apuesto que no tiene ni un solo amigo por ser un fenómeno.

 **Unicornio 1:** Hasta su propia madre sentirá vergüenza de tenerlo como hij…

Fueron callados cuando del techo cayo una mantícora con cara de pocos amigos, que miraba furiosamente al grupo de delincuentes.

 **Metamorf (Manticora):** Saben, solo iba a esperar a que el efecto acabara para después noquearlos rápidamente pero… **¡Cambie de opinión!**

Giro sobre su propio eje y usando su cola de escorpión dio un golpe giratorio a los 3 malhechores mandándolos a estrellarse contra la pared.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¡Mátenlo! – grito señalando a la mantícora.

El grupo rápidamente rodeo a la manticora y comenzaron a lanzarse al ataque golpeándolo varias vences, pero Metamorf viendo la desventaja que tenia se alzo en vuelo.

 **Pegaso 2:** No eres el único con alas.

El pegaso logro darle alcance y trato de envestirlo pero de un golpe de la pata de la manticora, sin usar sus garras, logro desviarlo hasta otra pila de cajas, sin embargo Metamorf sintió mucho dolor en su pata con la que lo golpeo.

 **Metamorf (Mantícora):** _*Esa cosa que tomaron los hace tan duro como la piedra… ¡Eso es!*_

Aterrizando de nuevo Metamorf vio al poni y al unicornio seriamente para luego sonreír dejando con una gran duda al par, duda que fue desplazada por temor al ver que cambio de forma a un dragón sin alas, de contextura ancha, escamas gruesas de color marrón, con unas espinas redondeadas de color mostaza que recorrían desde la cabeza hasta llegar al extremo de la cola, la cual era una piedra circular del tamaño de la cabeza de un poni.

 **Metamorf (Dragón terrestre):** Les aconsejaría rendirse – Vio con el dúo tomo posición de ataque – ustedes se lo buscaron.

El dragón comenzó a correr en cuatro patas para envestir al poni y al unicornio, por desgracia estos lo esquivaron y aprovechando la oportunidad, cada uno le golpeo en un parte del cuerpo pero nada llego a pasar.

 **Metamorf (Dragón terrestre):** Que se siente saber que sus ataques sean inútiles, pues… ¡Así me sentí yo!

Usando el mazo que tenia por cola le dio un fuerte golpe al poni y con su hocico arremetió contra el unicornio haciéndolos rodar por el suelo hasta que se quedaron tirados inconscientes.

En ese momento el pegaso logro salir de las cajas.

 **Pegaso 2:** _*Maldición me duele todo el cuerpo, al parecer el efecto se ha acabado, espero que los idiotas se hayan encargado del fenómeno…* –_ El pegaso se quedo anonadado con lo que vio, sus compañeros derrotados y fuera de combate mientras un dragón en medio de todo salía victorioso – _*Tengo que escapar…*_

Antes de poder hacer algo unos tentáculos lo atraparon para arrojarlo fuertemente contra el piso, y frente a él vio a un pulpo que cambio de forma a una criatura más extraña y tenebrosa que haya visto, una especie de insecto de color oscuro con alas y todo, del tamaño y forma de un poni, unos colmillos filosos y unos ojos azules oscuros.

 **Voz interna: _Vamos mátalo, tuvo el descaro de burlarse de ti y de tu madre, mátalo, deja que su sangre manche el suelo mientras disfrutas de cómo su vida se va extinguiendo poco a poco._**

El Changeling se acerca como si lo estuviera acechando mientras el pegaso estaba paralizado del miedo. Una vez cerca Metamorf mostro la misma sádica sonrisa como cuando estaba a punto de matar al conejo esa vez pero algo pasó.

 **Pegaso 2:** Po… por… favor… no me mates – suplico asustado el pegaso que yacía herido en el suelo.

El Changeling volvió en si agitando su cabeza y sus ojos volvieron al color azul claro de antes, vio al pegaso que temblaba y lo miraba como si fuera un monstruo, lo cual le recordó aquella vez en el orfanato.

 **Metamorf:** Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí – pronuncio sin verlo a la cara.

Ni corto ni perezoso el pegaso se fue volando de ahí con rumbo desconocido, el Changeling vio al poni y al unicornio que aun seguían consientes, tomo la forma del pegaso conocido como John Smith y cargo a los dos delincuentes rumbo a la comisaria.

…

Scar o también llamado Blazer Stone junto con varios de sus secuaces estaban esperando al trió que se quedo en la fábrica. El motivo, pues hace unos minutos vinieron varios de los que supuestamente tenían que preparar todo para el transporte de las armas, cada uno cargando una caja, Scar les exigió respuestas y ellos adujeron que un Cazarrecompensas minotauro frustro sus planes, lo cual le pareció raro al jefe de la pandilla pues conocía bien que los concejales prohibieron la entrada a cualquier especie no equina al reino.

Unos momentos después llego el pegaso muy asustado y casi temblando frente al jefe.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** ¿Dónde están tus otros compañeros? – le pregunto severamente.

 **Pegaso 2:** Lo… los capturo señor – dijo con una voz temblorosa.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** ¡Se supone que tenían los biocatalizadores para enfrentarlo! – grito enojado – Y ahora por tu culpa perdí un gran cargamento de armas.

 **Pegaso 2:** Era un monstruo señor – soltó con miedo – se podía transformar en varios animales y uno de ellos era un insecto del tamaño de un poni muy aterrador que nunca en mi vida he visto.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** ¡Suficiente, llévenlo al calabozo haber si se le quita lo loco!

 **Pegaso 2:** ¡No! , tiene que creerme señor – es sostenido por dos ponis mientras se lo llevaban arrastrando – ¡era un monstro!

Mientras arrastraban al pegaso, Gladius entro por la puerta por dónde sacaron al pegaso dejándolo con una gran duda.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Algo que reportar Gladius – dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes con sus cascos, perder gran parte del cargamento con armas lo estaba estresando.

 **Gladius Hammer:** ¿Ah?... a sí, ya hice la cantidad de biocatalizadores que me pediste y… que le paso a ese pegaso – el jefe de los delincuentes suspiro.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Al parecer él y otros dos fueron detenidos por un Cazarrecompensas minotauro – El unicornio científico se quedo pensando ya que era muy raro ver a un minotauro en este reino – pero comenzó a decir locuras que ese minotauro cambiaba de forma a varios animales y uno de ellos era un gran insecto de forma equina.

Gladius se quedo tieso al escuchar esa última parte, tanto así que se le cayeron sus lentes dejando en su cara una expresión de sorpresa.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*El sujeto de prueba cero está vivo… y está aquí*_ – pensó mientras formaba una sonrisa en su mente.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** ¿Estas bien Gladius?

 **Gladius Hammer:** ¿Ah? Si, si – respondió rápido – solo que me sorprende que un minotauro haya podido vencerlos aun usando mis biocatalizadores… puedo ir a verlo, tal vez pueda hacerlo entrar en razón porque no te sirve de nada un secuas loco y seria un desperdicio matarlo.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** De acuerdo.

Después de recibir las indicaciones se fue caminando hacia los calabozos que no estaban muy lejos de su laboratorio, al llegar vio a un pegaso más calmado echado en una cama.

 **Pegaso 2:** Si vienes a burlarte como el resto no estoy de humor – se echo hacia un lado dándole la espalda al científico.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Pues yo no creo que estés loco.

 **Pegaso 2:** Lo dice el científico que lo metieron a la cárcel por tener objetos ilegales – opino sarcásticamente.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Adivinare, ese monstruo tomo también la forma de un dragón y una manticora ¿no es así? – El pegaso se paró de improviso mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos – dime… – busco entre su bata un objeto – ¿no será este tu monstruo? – De su bata saco un papel con el dibujo de un Changeling, cuando el pegaso lo vio sintió de nuevo todo ese miedo como si estuviera frente a él otra vez y se fue a refugiar en una esquina – Tomare eso como un sí.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¿Po… porque tienes el dibujo de ese monstruo? – pregunto asustado de esa imagen.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Digamos que yo lo cree y escapo justo cuando la policía intervino en mi casa.

 **Pegaso 2:** Se lo diré al jefe – señalo acusadoramente con su casco.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Como si le fuera a creer a un loco – el pegaso lo miro con mucha rabia – pero si decides ayudarme tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¿Ayudarte?

 **Gladius Hammer:** Podría convencer a tu jefe que no te mate por locura y que te saque de aquí de una vez, a cambio tu me ayudaras a obtener algo de ese monstruo como su sangre, piel o lo que sea y matarlo de paso.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¡Estás loco! Esa cosa acabo con nosotros, como crees que tendré oportunidad de matarlo.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Le deje unos traumas en el inicio y dudo mucho que los haya superado – guardo de nuevo el dibujo del changeling en su bata – además si ahora es un Cazarrecompensas de seguro les atacara en algún momento, así que no lo enfrentaras solo. Y además no tendrás que comentarle nada de esto a tu jefe.

 **Pegaso 2:** Si voy a arriesgar mi vida allá afuera quiero algo más que mi libertad.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Te pagare más de lo que te paga tu jefe, solo quiero una muestra de ese monstruo y su cabeza.

 **Pegaso 2:** De acuerdo – acepto más que nada por el dinero.

El unicornio salió sonriendo del calabozo para ir de nuevo a su laboratorio donde había varias ratas muertas en jaulas. El científico agarro su grabadora y la encendió.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Aquí Gladius Hammer con la **_BITÁCORA NÚMERO 12°_** trate de usar las muestras de ADN como los biocatalizadores pero de una manera inyectable y permanente, de tal forma que al sujeto que se le suministre tenga todos los poderes envés de usarlo en un feto, pero lastimosamente a las rata de prueba que les he suministrado han muerto en el acto… pero ahora que se que el sujeto de prueba Cero se encuentra a mi alcance, con un poco de su ADN de Changeling podre estabilizar las otras muestras de ADN.

…

En un cuarto de un departamento se encontraba Metamorf echado en su cama divagando en sus pensamientos.

 **Metamorf:** _*Menos mal la comisaria está abierta las 24 horas y me dieron algo extra por indicarles donde estaban las armas que tenían esos delincuentes… aunque… esa voz… no la he escuchado desde aquel momento en el que…*_ – se levanto de su cama – _*No, solo debió ser mi imaginación*_ – Caminando se dirigió hasta el lavado del baño y se enjuago la cara mientras se veía en el espejo – _*Si, solo era mi imaginación Jejeje*_

 ** _Metamorf del espejo: O tal vez no._**

La imagen del espejo era el mismo Metamorf pero con los ojos más oscuros y un aspecto más tenebroso. A Metamorf le sorprendió tanto que su reflejo se vea tan diferente y le hablase al mismo tiempo que se sobo los ojos para ver de nuevo su reflejo que volvió a la normalidad.

 **Metamorf:** _*Creo que debo dormir, el cansancio me hace ver cosas*_

El Changeling apago la luz, salió del baño y cerró la puerta. En el espejo se volvió a ver al mismo Metamorf de aspecto tenebroso con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal y sonriendo sádicamente.

…

En la cocina del orfanato estaba Violet lavando los servicios mientras su hermano barría la cocina.

 **Violet:** Vaya que los niños se alegraron con la llegada de Metamorf – sonrió al recordar al changeling jugando con los potrillos.

 **Danter:** Si tienes razón… oye hermana quiero preguntarte algo.

 **Violet:** ¿Si?

 **Danter:** ¿Desde hace cuanto te gusta Metamorf?

La unicornio se quedo paralizada por la pregunta tanto que el plato que estaba lavando se le cayó de sus cascos rompiéndose mientras su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal me extrañaron, disculpen la demora es que entre estar mal y tener que ir a la universidad no me dio tiempo de escribir pero nunca dejare el fanfic eso ténganlo por seguro. Ah y le di a Steven y Nest un día libre por ayudarme con algunas cosas. Bueno a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

angelsoul99: Gracias por tu comentario amigo y sobre la música que dejaste pues me gusto, en especial la de undertale, la gente tiene talento para ponerle una buena letra solo con escuchar el ritmo y más si uno es fanático de dicho juego, el cual yo me considero uno ya que aunque me costó logre derrotar a Sans y por lo visto a Nest también le gusto ya que las escucho por Youtube, claro que Steven tuvo que ayudarlo a buscar la música porque Nest todavía no sabe mucho de computadoras Jejeje. Solo espero que no le guste el reggaetón porque sino (Sacando una escopeta y recargándola) digamos que tendríamos que hacer un cambio de protagonista.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo amigos no olviden dejar su comentario, duda o amenaza… algo me dice que por la escena en que deje este capítulo tendré que cuidarme las espaldas. Adiós.


	39. Dolorosos recuerdos

Un nuevo día inicia, los pájaros cantan, las tiendas abren, los ponis salen de sus casas y una serpiente sale por la venta de un edificio con cara de asustada… si un día común y corriente.

 **Metamorf (Serpiente):** Esa yegua casi me da un escobazo, eso me pasa por pensar que esa poni a la que seguí era miembro de esa banda de criminales.

Durante las dos semanas Metamorf capturo a varios de los ponis de SE BUSCA y a otros grupos de criminales arruinando sus planes como tráfico de estupefacientes como la policía le decía, aunque nunca llego a saber que significaba (N/A: Es tan inocente que no sabe que es droga) y le sorprendió que ellos también tuvieran esa bebida que los hacía más fuertes, pero conforme peleaba descubrió que era más fácil esquivar sus ataques y hacer que se golpeen los unos a los otros que enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, además en esas 3 semanas averiguo que dicha banda de criminales era dirigido por un tal Scar y que la recompensa era inmensa por capturarlo VIVO O MUERTO, pero él no consideraría nunca esa última opción.

 **Metamorf (Serpiente):** _*Bueno, por lo menos tengo dinero suficiente para que los niños pasen una inolvidable Noche De Los Corazones Cálidos*_

Metiéndose por un callejón para acortar el camino hacia el departamento, se topo con un unicornio que al ver a la serpiente se puso nervioso.

 **Unicornio:** Jejeje linda serpiente… – dijo nervioso al ver al animal escamoso – si tu no me haces nada, yo no te hago nada.

 **Metamorf (Serpiente):** Muy bien amigo – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

La serpiente siguió su camino mientras el unicornio gritaba cosas como de que hablaba Pársel, al parecer era otro fanático de los libros de Harry Troter.

…

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** ¿¡Como que los capturo!?

El jefe de toda la pandilla de criminales estaba sentado en su oficina mientras dos unicornios frente a él le explicaban lo sucedido.

 **Unicornio 1:** Logro detenernos a todos, se transformaba en varias criaturas – explico uno de los unicornios que había logrado escapar.

 **Unicornio 2:** No nos dio el tiempo suficiente para tomar los biocatalizado… AGH!

Sin previo aviso un cuchillo se quedo clavado en el cuello del unicornio es cual cayó al piso mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre hasta morir, luego Scar dirigió su mirada hacia el otro unicornio.

 **Unicornio 1:** Po… por favor se… señor no lo haga.

Lo siguiente que paso fue un grito de dolor y un profundo silencio para que luego Blazer saliera de su oficina limpiando su cuchillo. Se acerco a dos de sus secuaces que estaban afuera de su oficina.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Quiero que uno de ustedes limpie la sangre y tire los cuerpos a la basura, y el otro reúna a todos que voy a dar un anuncio.

Una hora después vemos a todos los criminales reunidos en su base secreta debajo de la cantina y frente a ellos un pequeño estrado. Entre todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el motivo de tal reunión pero callaron una vez que su jefe hizo acto de presencia y subió al estrado.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Como sabrán desde el fracaso en el transporte de armas hemos ido decayendo y no por la intervención de los policías, sino por un Cazarrecompensas, ¡UN MALDITO CAZARRECOMPENSAS! – después de ese grito soltó un suspiro de fastidio – Al principio creí que eso de que ese Cazarrecompensas se transformaba en varios animales era una simple escusa por su mediocridad, pero por lo visto no es así, al parecer nos enfrentamos a un tipo de Cazarrecompensas muy especial.

 **Criminal 1:** ¿Y qué hacemos?

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Eso es más que obvio, aniquilarlo – respondió sin tomar en importancia la pregunta.

 **Criminal 2:** ¿Pero si venció a varios como podremos derrotarlo?

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** El ganaba porque tenía el factor sorpresa, dudo que pueda enfrentarlos a todos a la vez y menos si toman los biocatalizadores – los criminales se vieron unos a otros poco convencidos de la idea, pero lo siguiente que diría su líder les daría la motivación suficiente – Oh y como bono le daré una gran recompensa a quien me traiga su cabeza.

.

 _–Laboratorio de Gladius: (Subterráneo)_

La puerta se abrió y de ella entro un pegaso muy impaciente dirigiéndose hasta un unicornio de bata y lentes ocupado con algunos tubos de ensayo.

 **Pegaso 2:** Al parecer no eres el único que quiere ver muerto a ese monstruo – opino de manera sarcástica.

 **Gladius Hammer:** No me importa quién lo mate – respondió dándole la espalda y aun metido en sus asuntos – solo necesito una muestra de su ADN.

 **Pegaso 2:** Je, al final terminare con esa paga que me prometiste y sin mover un casco – ya se estaba imaginando a sí mismo sobre una montaña de bits, rodeado de hermosas y sexys yeguas.

Ignorando lo que pasaba por la mente del ambicioso pegaso, el unicornio científico dejo sus tubos a un lado y miro directamente a su socio alado.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Ellos no podrán derrotarlo.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Gladius Hammer:** Yo lo cree acuérdate y ni un grupo de esos payasos con biocatalizadores presentaran una amenaza. ¿Por qué crees que no te he enviado a matarlo aun?

 **Pegaso 2:** Y como piensas que acabe con él – le dijo molesto.

El unicornio se dirigió hasta su mesa cerca de las pantallas de monitoreo y saco una maleta de metal para luego girarla y mostrarle al pegaso.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Esta será tu arma, por así decirlo.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¿Solo con eso? – pregunto al ver el contenido de la maleta.

 **Gladius Hammer:** No, también esto – saco un frasco color verde oscuro.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¿Enserio?, yo me enfrente a él tomando esas cosas y no pude vencerlo.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Esta es diferente al resto, es más ´´especial´´ y junto con esa arma podrás derrotarlo. Oh y no te olvides de decirle, ya sabes – mostro una sonrisa retorcida – estoy seguro que sus heridas emocionales no lo dejaran concentrarse en la pelea.

El pegaso recibiendo todas las cosas salió de ahí para prepararse para la emboscada mientras Gladius sonreía internamente.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Ojala ese efecto ´´especial´´ sea suficiente para matar al Changeling y si no, pues ese pegaso fue un buen ayudante mientras duro JEJEJE*_

…

Ya eran las 7 pm en Canterlot y algunos negocios comenzaban a cerrar por ser el último día de la semana, en dichas calles vemos a un pegaso con la cutie mark de un sombrero de vaquero caminado aburrido viendo de un lugar a otro.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso): _*_** _Tal vez deba ir mañana a visitar a mis amigos, aunque la siguiente vez que fui después de esa broma que les hice, Danter tenía una marca en la cara con forma de casco*_ – El Changeling hace memoria recordando que su amigo tenía ese golpe en su cara y cuando este le pregunto al pegaso, su amigo le dio un gran pésame que en un futuro no muy lejano tenga que soportar la actitud de su hermana, eso dejo confundió al pobre Metamorf y cuando le pregunto a Violet esta sonrojada le dijo que eso le paso por metiche – _*Los conoceré desde niño pero algunas veces no entiendo lo que dicen *_

Siguió caminando hasta que a unos metros en una esquina estaban un poni con un unicornio conversando, eso sería normal de no ser porque aquel dúo estaban en la lista de SE BUSCA con una recompensa de 40 000 bits cada uno, Metamorf los reconoció al instante pero el par se dio cuenta de su presencia y este haciéndose el tonto dio media vuelta caminando hasta doblar a una esquina.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** _*Que raro, dos con una gran recompensa en medio de Canterlot*_ – En eso se fija que los dos delincuentes se van caminando – _*Raro o no, tengo que capturarlos*_ – Tomo la forma de una paloma y los siguió volando sin percatarse de que ellos ya lo sabían y lo estaban guiando hacia una trampa.

…

Los dos criminales salieron del centro de Canterlot hacia los barrios bajos y llegaron hasta la puerta de un gran almacén donde entraron.

 **Metamorf (Paloma):** ´´Kurru´´ Caminaron tanto solo para llegar hasta aquí ´´Kurru´´ – Voló hasta la altura de las ventanas solo para descubrir que estas estaban tapadas por dentro – Genial ´´Kurru´´ – Se acerco hasta la puerta principal y asomo su cabeza por dentro, pero todo se encontraba a oscuras – ´´Kurru´´ ¿Se olvidaron pagar la cuenta de la luz?

Tomando la forma de un pegaso entro y comienzo a caminar en la oscuridad hasta llegar al centro pero de la nada se prendieron las luces mostrando a varios de los delincuentes entre ellos pegasos, ponis y unicornios, todos con frascos vacios tirados cerca de sus cascos.

 **Metamorf (Pegaso):** Jejeje dudo que esta sea una fiesta sorpresa o no – hablo con una voz temblorosa.

 **Delincuente:** ¡Mátenlo!

Todos se lanzaron contra Metamorf el cual rápidamente se transformo en el mismo dragón terrestre de escamas gruesas y una piedra en la punta de la cola. Girando sobre su propio eje logro sacarse de encima a varios dejándolos aturdidos pero algunos que aun se sostenían comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad y aunque sus escamas eran gruesas, los golpes continuos le provocaban un dolor leve.

 **Metamorf (Dragón terrestre):** ¡Suficiente!

Ahora con la forma de una serpiente se subió hasta el lomo de uno de ellos. Los otros delincuentes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y trataron de golpear a la serpiente pero esta evadía los golpes que eran recibidos por el criminal al que estaba encima.

 **Metamorf (Serpiente):** Fallaste – impulsándose del lomo del poni llego hasta la cara de otro delincuente – haber si puedes pegarme – trato de golpear a la serpiente que lo esquivo como si nada, pero para desgracia del criminal termino auto golpeándose y noqueándose en el proceso – lo siento, para la próxima será.

Varios ponis terrestres rascando el piso y votando humo por la nariz como si de toro se tratase, iban a envestir a Metamorf el cual se transformo en un minotauro y sacando una capa roja de quien sabe dónde, los provocaba.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** ¡Vamos toro… o poni! – Corriendo trataron de envestir al Torero… ponirero… al demonio, Cazarrecompensas pero este simplemente se hacía a un lado alzando la capa que sostenía en el aire – ¡Ole! – Otra vez fueron a envestirlo pero fue el mismo resultado – ¡Ole!

La humillación que recibían hizo que los ponis segados por la ira se comporte como toros salvajes, siendo aprovechado por Metamorf que hizo que varios se choquen entre ellos para que terminen fuera de combate.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** Al parecer tengo vocación como torero.

No puedo disfrutar de su momento de gloria pues varios disparos de magia de parte de los unicornios lo hicieron esconderse detrás de una columna.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** Creo que se me ocurrió una idea – se dijo a si mismo.

Los unicornios esperaban pacientes a que su objetivo salga o sacarlo por la fuerza, hasta que un camaleón se apareció de improviso al medio de todos ellos.

 **Metamorf (Camaleón):** Hola – todos apuntaron al camaleón y dispararon pero este logro camuflarse antes de que le den los ataques para luego aparecer en la cabeza de uno de los unicornios – Vaya que tienen mala puntería – Todos dispararon al pobre unicornio que término todo negro – Que tal si jugamos a un juego, denle al camaleón y ganen un premio.

Lo siguiente que paso fueron varios disparos al escurridizo camaleón y al final todo termino con los unicornios chamuscados en el suelo producto del fuego cruzado.

 **Metamorf (Camaleón):** Creo que he termina…

Reaccionando de manera rápida logro evitar que lo dejaran aplastado en el suelo cuando un pegaso cayó en picada casi encima de él, alzo la vista y vio a más pegasos en el aire.

 **Metamorf (Camaleón):** ¡Me quieren! – Tomo la forma de un Halcón y curvando su pico hacia arriba les sonrió – pues vengan por mí.

Desplegando sus alas comenzó a volar por todo el almacén siendo seguido por los pegasos pero para ventaja de nuestro amigo al ser más pequeño podía realizar gran cantidad de giros en el aire, mareando a varios pegasos que caían con los ojos en espiral o zigzagueando por las columnas provocando que pegasos menos agiles se terminen estrellando.

 **Metamorf (Halcón):** ¡Y ahora el gran final!

Se elevo lo más alto que le permitía el gran almacén hasta llegar al techo y una vez hay todos los pegasos también lo siguieron pero cuando estaban a unos metros de llegar al Cazarrecompensas este se transformo en un oso y cayó en picada llevándose consigo a los pegasos los cuales no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de esquivarlo, quedando todos aplastados y fuera de combate por el úrsido.

 **Metamorf (Oso):** Me pregunto si la estación de policías tendrá el dinero suficiente para pagarme – se llevo una garra al mentón con la pose de la estatua del pensador solo que en vez de estar sobre una silla, el estaba sobre una pila de pegasos noqueados.

 **¿?:** Yo me preocuparía más por tu vida que por el dinero monstruo.

Metamorf giro su cabeza por donde venia el sonido para ver a alguien detrás de una de las columnas.

 **Metamorf (Oso):** ¡Como me llamaste!

 **¿?:** Monstruo – salió de las sombras mostrándose al changeling – o prefieres que te llame fenómeno.

 **Metamorf (Oso):** Tú…

Frente a él estaba el mismo pegaso que dejo que se fuera, pero tenía algo puesto. En el lomo llevaba una especie de cilindro echado, era transparente y por dentro parecía que tenía un motor; dicho cilindro no estorbaba a las alas y tenían dos pequeños tubos saliendo de ambos extremos que llegaban a los cascos delanteros los cuales estaban cubiertos por un metal con tres filosas garras en cada una (N/A: Como las garras de Wolverine).

 **Pegaso 2:** Porque no vuelves a tu forma original, quiero ver como mueres así.

Metamorf se bajo de la pila de criminales aplastados y volvió a su forma original.

 **Metamorf:** Te di una oportunidad para irte, acaso no lo entiendes – aun recordaba como ese mismo pegaso lo veía con miedo luego de que él por unos momentos perdió el control, pero ahora este pegaso no mostraba ese miedo, al contrario era satisfacción.

 **Pegaso 2:** Alguien que te conoce muy bien me ofreció mucho dinero si te mataba – El cilindro a su espalda comenzó a sonar como electricidad la cual paso por los tubos hasta llegar a los guantes de metal con garras que comenzaron a botar chispas.

El sonido de la electricidad le trajo viejos y dolorosos recuerdos al Changeling pero trato de mantenerse sereno ante la situación y se puso en posición defensiva.

 **Metamorf:** ¡¿Quién te ofreció dinero para matarme?!

 **Pegaso 2:** No te diré su nombre pero si dejo un mensaje para ti – sonrió perversamente mientras se preparaba para atacar – _Hola sujeto de prueba cero_.

El Changeling retrocedió un par de pasos con una expresión de miedo bien plasmada en su rostro mientras todos esos recuerdos volvían a su mente con aquella voz que salía por un parlante llamándolo sujeto de prueba cero que lo obligaba a ser cosas que no quería y si no lo hacia lo castigaba con grandes descargar eléctricas.

 **Pegaso 2:** _*Vaya al parecer si le dejo unos buenos traumas para que reaccione de esa manera*_

El pegaso viendo que Metamorf aun seguía pasmado del miedo aprovecho la oportunidad y extendiendo sus alas, voló al ras del suelo con las patas delanteras estiradas y las garras soltando electricidad en el camino.

El Changeling seguía aun sumergido en el miedo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía alrededor, hasta que el sonido de electricidad lo regreso a la realidad viendo que el pegaso estaba muy cerca de él. Esquivando con la justa el ataque del pegaso que formo una X con las garras, decidió contraatacar pero sintió la electricidad recorrer por su cuerpo dejándolo paralizado.

 **Metamorf:** _*!¿Pero qué?!*_ –Recibió una patada del pegaso que lo mando volando hasta estrellarse con una columna. Con mucha dificultad se levanto y se transformo en un minotauro solo para que de nuevo la electricidad recorra su cuerpo y vuelva a su forma original – ¿Qué?

 **Pegaso 2:** Que pasa, acaso no puedes sin tus transformaciones fenómeno.

Metamorf intentando cambio de forma varias veces pero todas tenían el mismo resultado hasta que se transformo en el dragón terrestre de color marrón donde no sintió que le afectaba la electricidad.

 **Metamorf (Dragón Terrestre):** _*Tengo una oportunidad*_ – Usando su cola golpeo el piso causando un gran remesón desestabilizando al pegaso, el cual no pudo volar cuando la cola/mazo del dragón lo golpeo en un costado enviándolo violentamente contra una columna que termino rompiéndose por el impacto preocupando al Changeling de haberlo herido de gravedad pero para su alivio y sorpresa el pegaso se paro como si nada.

 **Pegaso 2:** No creas que me derrotaras tan fácilmente como la anterior vez JAJAJA – Se lanzo de nuevo contra el dragón el cual trato de golpearlo con su cola pero el pegaso se tiro rodando al suelo logrando evadirla y acercarse al pecho causando una gran y profundo rasguño, luego le dio una patada ascendente en la mandíbula, luego subiéndose en su lomo para terminar incrustándole sus garras – ¡Muere!

Antes que las garras se incrustes en la espalda del dragón este como si fuera un toro alzando sus patas traseras tiro al pegaso.

Metamorf volvió a su forma original jadeando, pero en eso sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su pecho, se llevo una pata tocando la zona y cuando la puso frente a su rostro puedo ver un líquido rojo escurriendo de ella.

 **Metamorf:** Sa… sangre.

Se puso pálido mientras le temblaba el casco manchado con su sangre, de nuevo esos recuerdos de aquel pequeño conejo que mato y tubo que comerse volvían, esos recuerdo que lo atormentaban cada noche cuando era pequeño y se iba a descansar, solo sintiéndose calmado y seguro por los abrazos de Love Home, pero ahora ella no estaba ahí por lo que el temor de experimentar todo eso nuevamente volvía, se sentía indefenso, perdido, solo…

 **Pegaso 2:** Es inútil, hagas lo que hagas morirás maldito fenómeno – El Changeling no dijo nada y simplemente agacho la cabeza sin que pudiera verse su rostro – ¿Qué, acaso no tienes algo que decir?

El ambiente del lugar se volvió mas pesado y algo dentro del pegaso le decía que huyera a como dé lugar, pero una profunda y siniestra voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Metamorf:** **Gracias a ti puedo tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente –** Ahora el que sentía miedo era el pegaso ya que su objetivo lucia muy diferente y desprendía un gran instinto asesino – **Como agradecimiento tu muerte será rápida e indolora** – dijo alzando su rostro viendo que los ojos del changeling ahora eran más oscuros.

A una gran velocidad el Changeling ya estaba frente al pegaso el cual recuperándose del susto iba a atacarlo con sus garras pero fueron sostenidas ambas por las manos de un minotauro con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro a pesar de que la corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo al estar al contacto con el metal.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¡Es imposible, la electricidad te debería impedir transformarte! – dijo desesperado de que el arma no le esté haciendo efecto alguno.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro): El miedo, dolor, ira y sufrimiento solo me hace más fuerte** – Apretó las garras hasta deformar el metal que cubría el casco del pegaso mientras este aguantaba las ganas de gritar – **Ahora conocerás a un verdadero monstruo –** Alzándolo en el aire lo estampo contra el piso para luego tomar el cilindro que producía la corriente y aplastarlo con sus propias manos **– No necesitaras esto** – adolorido el pegaso comenzó a arrastrase por el piso pero el pie del minotauro sobre su lomo lo detuvo – **Ni tampoco esto –** con sus dos manos agarro ambas alas y comenzó a jalarlas mientras el pegaso gritaba de dolor hasta que de un ultimo tirón arranco las alas mientras la sangre salía salpicando todo el lugar.

 **Pegaso 2:** ¿Qui… quién diablos… eres? – dijo entre lagrimas y jadeos.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro): Tu peor pesadilla –** Le dio una patada al pegaso haciéndolo rodar varios metros – **ahora acabare con el resto de esa escoria.**

Cuando se disponía a matar a los otros criminales que aun seguían noqueados unos ruidos lo detuvieron, dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el pegaso solo para ver que este se levantaba soltando leves gruñidos que iban aumentando en intensidad.

 **Pegaso 2:** graaaaa… GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su cuerpo comenzó a cambia, le salió una cola que parecía ser de un cocodrilo, una nuevas alas membranosas parecidas a la de un murciélago, sus dientes se volvieron filosos como el de un depredador y por últimos sus ojos adquirieron la forma de los ojos de una serpiente.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** **_*Interesante, supongo que será divertido matarlo*_**

Transformándose en una manticora los dos se lanzaron al ataque como si de animales salvajes se trataran, entre mordidas y gruñidos comenzó la pelea.

Metamorf usando su cola de escorpión trato de aplicarle el veneno pero aquella abominación era muy ágil y viendo que la pelea le podría tardar más tiempo se transformo en un dragón de escamas rojas, un par de grandes alas y una contextura más aerodinámica con unas espinas puntiagudas de color negro. En su nueva forma de dragón aéreo lo agarro de los costados al ´´pegaso´´, abrió su boca para exhalar fuego pero la cola de cocodrilo del ´´pegaso´´ se envolvió en el hocico del dragón y extrayendo sus garras le araño la cara.

 **Metamorf (Dragón aéreo): ¡Basta de juegos!**

Parándose en dos patas, agarro la cabeza de la abominación mientras esta se retorcía para escapar y con garra libre le atravesó el pecho esbozando una sonrisa de deleite cuando la sangre del pegaso recorría todo su brazo y caía al suelo.

 **Metamorf (Dragón aéreo): Jejeje muere bastardo –** Saco su brazo del cuerpo de la criatura dejándola caer pesadamente y cuando disponía a irse del lugar se llevo la otra garra a la frente y puso una mueca de dolor – **Fue bueno mientras duro, espero que disfrutes de la vista Metamorf.**

Parpadeando un par de veces, el dragón tenia la vista perdida como si hubiera estado en un trance para luego enfocar su atención en la criatura que parecía un pegaso con partes de animales, estaba muerto producto de un gran hueco en el pecho, en eso sintió su algo húmedo en su garra, gran fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía sangre pero no olía a su sangre, perplejo y atemorizado volvió a su forma original negándose haber matado al ´´pegaso´´ pero la mancha de sangre en su pata era suficiente prueba.

 **Metamorf:** No… no… te… tengo que irme de aquí.

Tomo la forma de un poni y trotando se fue a la puerta principal del almacén en dirección a su departamento pero lo que no sabía es que a la esquina de la puerta del almacén había un sujeto que lo vio transformarse para luego el mismo entrar al almacén.

Una vez adentro el sujeto se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de aquel que una vez fue un pegaso, saco una grabadora de audio de su saco y la prendió.

 **Gladius Hammer: _BITÁCORA NÚMERO 29°_** por lo visto la sustancia que bebió el pegaso lo transformo en un monstruo saliéndole pates de otros animales debido a los genes y sumado a la perdida de razonamiento, solo lo convirtió en un animal salvaje – Vio el hueco que atravesaba su pecho – y por lo visto el sujeto de prueba cero logro matarlo… bueno de todas maneras iba a morir, la sustancia al igual que a los ratones de laboratorio los convierten en esas cosas para luego atacar y comer a los de su misma especie y al cabo de una horas mueren por que su cuerpo no llega a soportar todo el proceso de cambio genético – Se fue caminando hasta donde están las garras de metal que le dio al pegaso percatándose que tenía sangre en las cuchillas – Por lo menos me fuiste útil – saco con mucho cuidado la sangre de la cuchilla y lo deposito en un pequeño tubo de plástico – Ahora tengo todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo mis ideales y, ¿Por qué no? ¡VENGANZA!

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se retiro del lugar sin percatarse que un unicornio de los que habían peleado y estaban tirados en el piso logro escucharlo todo.

…

En el cuarto del departamento, Metamorf estaba caminando en círculos mientras su cara adquiría varios gestos que iban desde la preocupación hasta el miedo y la duda.

 **Metamorf:** _*No… esto no es posible, como aquella vez en ese lugar… acaso yo lo hice… ¡No!, yo no soy un monstruo ni un asesino*_

 **Voz interna: _De nada sirve que lo sigas negando Metamorf_**

 **Metamorf:** ¿Quién anda hay? – pregunto al escuchar una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

 **Voz interna: _Me entristeces que no me recuerdes cuando yo era quien te acompañaba en ese lugar donde te torturaban._**

Al Changeling le vinieron recuerdos de una voz que le solía hablar en ese tiempo que él quería con todas sus fuerzas olvidar.

 **Metamorf:** Tú… lo mataste – murmuro.

 **Voz interna: _Sigues siendo un idiota como solías serlo de pequeño, cuando entenderás que la única manera de sobrevivir es que mates y si le coges el gusto te será más fácil acabar con la vida de resto de los ponis Jejeje como aquella vez con el conejo._**

 **Metamorf:** ¡Cállate! – se tapo sus oídos para no escucharlo pero para su desgracia aquella voz venia dentro de su mente.

 **Voz interna: _Ya no más, ese pegaso te dio el sufrimiento suficiente para que me haga más fuerte y una vez que logre tomar el control terminare derramando sangre de todos aquellos que nos hicieron sufrir, no te gusta la idea._**

 **Metamorf:** ¡No voy a lastimar a nadie, no soy como tú!

 **Voz interna: _Mira a tu izquierda._**

Confundido el Changeling hizo caso al pedio de aquella voz girando su cabeza a la izquierda donde estaba un pequeño espejo en su pared con su reflejo solo que este tenía un aspecto sombrío, con los ojos más oscuro de lo normal y esbozando un sonrisa sádica.

 **Metamorf (Reflejo): Te equivocas, los dos somos la misma persona** – aquel reflejo puso su pata en el espejo – **el mismo ser, la misma criatura, el mismo monstruo, ¡UN MONSTRUO QUE PRONTO TODOS CONOCERÁN Y TUS AMIGOS VERÁN CÓMO ERES EN REALIDAD!**

El pobre Changeling estaba temblando del miedo y rápidamente salió del cuarto corriendo por los pasillos mientras los ponis que pasaban por ahí lo veían con su verdadera forma, comenzaron a gritar diciéndole monstruo o tirarle cosas que tenían cerca.

 **Voz interna: _No importa que hagas, ellos siempre te consideraran un monstruo, porque no darles el gusto y se los muestras JAJAJAJA_**

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la voz salió del edificio ya transformado en un poni y se fue directo a la estación de trenes.

 **Voz interna: _¡No importa cuánto corras no podrás librarte de mí, Metamorf!_**

* * *

 **The only 95:** Me extrañaron amigos, aquí de nuevo si escritor favorito con lamentables noticias y es que no podre subir la próxima semana ya que tengo que estudiar para los parciales.

 **Steven:** ¿Eso incluye pintar el cuerpo de Nest con plumón?

 **The only 95:** El se ofreció a ayudarme ya que necesitaba ubicar las partes Oseas y anatómicas del cuerpo de los equinos… y en mi defensa no use plumón indeleble.

 **Steven:** ¿Es cierto Nest?

 **Nest Hunter:** Si… aunque aun siento comezón por la tinta de ese plumón.

 **The only 95:** Bueno dejemos eso de lado y a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

CrisKakis:

(Contesta The only 95): Es bueno siempre leer tus comentarios, amigo y si, por nada del mundo dejare de escribir y si quieres saber que pasa entre ellos tendrás que seguir leyendo. Contestando tu PD pues Jejeje ya lo corregí, fue un lapsus brutus que me dio.

(Contesta Steven): Pues últimamente te está dando muchos de esos.

(Contesta The only 95): O te callas o hago un fic YAOI más hardcore que Boku no pico [Recomiendo por salud mental no verlo] contigo de protagonista.

(Contesta Steven): JAJAJA ya quisiera, no eres tan enfermo como para hacer ese tipo de fanfic.

(Contesta The only 95): [Sacando un celular] Alo prima, me contaste el otro día que querías un protagonista pasivo para tu fic Yaoi y creo que tengo al indicado.

(Contesta Steven): [Arrodillándose] Te lo suplico, lo siento por favor no lo hagas.

(Contesta The only 95): Ah… creo que se me olvido Jejeje que cosas, adiós [Colgando el celular] espero que comiences a respetar más a tu escritor.

(Contesta Steven): Algún día te denunciare con todo el sindicato de OC's.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Aun no me dicen que es Yaoi

(Contesta Steven): Y es mejor que siga así amigo mío.

xopita507:

(Contesta The only 95): Jejeje otro lapsus brutus lo siento amigo creo que me olvide poner esos datos de horas.

(Contesta Steven): Te recomiendo dejar el Dota 2.

(Contesta The only 95): ¡Nunca!... bueno contestando a tu pregunta en el fic anterior, Metamorf en su departamento seria la mañana, al llegar a Ponyville seria la media tarde [12 a 1 pm], cuando vuelve a Canterlot en la noche y la pelea pues ya seria a partir de la 1 am. Contestando tu otra pregunta pues MAGIA, MAGIA POKEMON XD. Me alegro que te gustara mi fic desde el capitulo 1.

(Contesta Steven): Qué opinas de mi saga xopita.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Y de la mía.

(Contesta The only 95): Gracias por comentar me ayudas a subir mi moral y me da más ganas de escribir, espero que muchos sigan tu ejemplo de salir de la timidez [fase fluttershy] y comentar XD.

angelsoul99:

(Contesta The only 95): Gracias amigo por seguir comentando y a mí me gusta todos los tipos de música, claro omitiendo el reggaetón y un cantante con las siglas JB, descuida el próximo capítulo tardara pero si saldrá, eso tenlo por seguro.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): [Agitando su pata] Gracias por la canción.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Ufff eso si que ha sido largo pero ya saben cómo funcionan denle favorito, comenten sus dudas del fic, existenciales, la lógica pinkiadesca, etc. Hay que despedirnos amigos.

 **The only/Steven/Nest:** Adiós.


	40. El verdadero monstruo

Eran la 10 pm, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde aquella pelea en el almacén y Gladius Hammer se encontraba en su laboratorio subterráneo terminando de trabajar con la sangre del Changeling.

 **Gladius Hammer: BITACORA NÚMERO 30º** he logrado aislar el ADN de Changeling – alzo a la altura de su rostro un tubo de ensayo con un líquido verde transparente – claro que solo he usado una pequeña parte de la sangre del sujeto de prueba Cero.

Con la muestra flotando con su magia, camino hasta una maquina que tenía el tamaño de un microondas solo que la tapa estaba en la parte de arriba con unos botones al costado de la puerta. El unicornio la abrió y adentro había varios tubos de ensayo con otros líquidos etiquetados con nombres de animales y un espacio vacío para otro tubo de ensayo más.

 **Gladius Hammer:** El momento de la verdad a llegado – menciono luego de colocar la muestra del Changeling.

Cerro la maquina y la activo, de pronto se escucho el ruido que hace una licuadora al girar, luego sonido de electricidad para que al final el ruido de giro comenzara a disminuir poco a poco hasta detenerse y un botón verde comenzara parpadear.

Gladius Hammer se acerco a la maquina y presiono un botón abriéndose un pequeño compartimiento del cual salió un frasco cilíndrico de apenas 5 cm de alto, todo lleno de un liquido amarillo. El unicornio científico alzo el frasco con su magia.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Después de tantos años, por fin cumplí mi sueño, aunque claro hay que hacerle unas pruebas antes que nada…

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Justo en ese momento importante alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su laboratorio, el unicornio rápidamente se puso su saco y guardo cuidadosamente el pequeño frasco en uno de los bolsillos.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Pueden pasar.

La puerta se abrio y de ella apareció un pegaso de aspecto tosco.

 **Pegaso:** El jefe lo busca y le pide que vaya a su oficina inmediatamente.

 **Gladius Hammer:** De acuerdo iré ahora mismo – bufo fastidiado porque lo interrumpían en el momento más importante de su vida.

.

 **Pegaso:** Scar lo espera ahí adentro, pase por favor.

El unicornio científico entro a la oficina solo para que una vez adentro dos ponis terrestres lo agarren de sus patas delanteras y lo tiren al suelo pero cuando se iba a parar, un cuchillo se clavo en el piso, cerca a su rostro.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Enserio creíste que me podrías ocultar algo a mí.

 **Gladius Hammer:** No se de que esta habland… – el unicornio se quedo tirado en el piso por un golpe en el estomago cortesía de Scar.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** No intentes negarlo, uno de mis secuaces escucho todo en el almacén, tú creaste a ese monstruo que arruina mis planes y encima transformarte a uno de los míos para tus malditos experimentos – Gladius alzo lentamente su rostro con una mueca de dolor.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Ese monstruo del que hablan era un experimento que escapo hace años cuando me encarcelaron – escupió cerca a los cascos de Scar – y sobre tu secuas, pues para que haya progreso en este maldito mundo hay que hacer sacrificios, tu harías lo mismo.

El poni líder de los criminales saco una pistola y le apunto en la cabeza del unicornio poniéndolo nervioso.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Gladius, Gladius, Gladius – repitió su nombre negando con la cabeza – cuando aprenderás la diferencia entre hacer sacrificios por algo útil y algo inútil, sabes en un principio te tenía un alta estima pero viendo tu locura por crear monstruos ahora e replanteado y creo que eres una amenaza para todos – El unicornio veía con ira a aquel poni que le estaba apuntando – oye no me veas así, para serte sinceros me ayudaste mucho con tus biocatalizadores así que.

 _BANG! BANG!_

 **Gladius Hammer:** AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Scar le había disparado en las patas traseras mientras el unicornio se retorcía en el piso de dolor.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Mira que estoy siendo misericordioso porque sino ya estarías muerto – Vio a sus dos ponis secuaces – ustedes sáquenlo de aquí y tírenlo a la calle – Se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de Gladius – no es nada personal pero lamentablemente tus servicios ya no son requeridos.

Los dos ponis lo llevaron a rastras por todo el camino hasta llegar a la cantina y lo tiraron como un saco de papas desangrándose mientras los ponis que pasaban por ahí no se sorprendieron ya que pensaban que era un borracho que fue herido por buscapleitos, además esa zona no era conocida por ser muy tranquila que digamos.

 **Poni 1:** Hasta la vista científico loco.

 **Poni 2:** Si llegas a sobrevivir mañana nos envías una carta JAJAJA.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*Malditos hijos de puta*_

Arrastrándose por las calles y callejones dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino se dirigió hasta el laboratorio donde trabajaba para los concejales, por suerte no había nadie así que entro sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban de poco a poco a la vez que su respiración se hacía más jadeante.

 **Gladius Hammer:** _*He perdido mucha sangre… no creo que llegue a vivir hasta que me puedan atender* –_ En eso se acordó del frasco que aun tenía en el saco – _*Tal vez… pero aun no lo he probado… al diablo de todas maneras estoy a punto de morir, es mi única esperanza*_ – Arrastrándose llego a uno de los cajones de la mesa y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre equino se paro con mucho dolor y comenzó a buscar dentro del cajón hasta que encontró una jeringa, se la puso en la boca porque estaba muy débil para usar magia, se fue arrastrando hasta una silla y se sentó en ella, con sus dientes saco la tapa del frasco y con la jeringa saco todo el liquido, lo golpeo un par de veces para que no haya burbujas de aire dentro de ella y estiro uno de sus cascos delanteros acercando la aguja de la jeringa con el liquido para inyectárselo – _*Si esto no funciona pues… ¡QUE SE PUDRA TODO EL MUNDO!*_

Se inyecto la sustancia, unos segundos luego sintió un inmenso dolor solo para que después comenzara a convulsionar estrepitosamente cayendo de la silla.

Durante unos minutos el laboratorio se sumergió en un profundo silencio con el cuerpo del unicornio aun tirado en el suelo, en eso la puerta se abrio entrando su ayudante que con su magia hacia flotar una libreta que estaba revisando.

 **Luter Flicher:** Menos mal llegamos a entregar todo el experimento del combustible alternativo, es una lástima que el señor Hammer no haya estado en el momento que dieron su visto bueno los concejales – tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba el joven unicornio que se tropezó cayendo al suelo con algo – ¿Pero qué?... ¡SEÑOR HAMMER!

Asustado Luter dio la vuelta al unicornio para descubrir que tenía las dos patas traseras con heridas producto de disparos y cerca de él había una jeringa con la cual al parecer se inyecto algo. Desesperado el joven científico comenzó a moverlo.

 **Luter Flicher:** ¡Señor Hammer por favor no se muera! – Acerco su oído al corazón del unicornio y se asusto cuando no escuchaba ningún latido pero para su sorpresa y alivio el corazón comenzó a latir lentamente hasta recuperar el ritmo normal y poco a poco el unicornio comienzo a reaccionar levantándose muy lentamente – Señor Hammer ¿está bien?, ¿está herido?, ¿Tiene algo?... AGHHH!

Con la mirada hacia el suelo, Gladius lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo para luego lanzarlo donde estaban los instrumentos de química destruyéndolos todos y tumbando la mesa. Luter medio aturdido se levanto con varios cortes en su cuerpo por el vidrio roto y vio a su compañero el cual entre gruñidos comienza a temblar.

 **Gladius Hammer:** aaahhhhh **GGGRAAAAAHHHHH!**

Le crecieron un par de grandes alas de dragón en la espalda de un color rojo oscuro, le salió una cola de color negro con púas al final, su patas traseras fueron creciendo y tomaron la forma de las patas de una manticora, se paro sobre sus patas traseras y se agarro la cara con sus cascos delanteros pero estos cambiaron de forma, la pata derecha comenzó a crecerle un poco mientras tomaba la forma de una pata de un oso pero con las garras más grandes, la pata izquierda fue reemplazada por una serpiente con la cabeza de esta donde debería estar su casco, se le cayó todo el pelaje de su pecho y espalda rebelando que ahora parecían a la de un minotauro. Lo último fue su cabeza ya que en la parte de arriba de esta y en el cuello le comenzó a crecer una melena como de un león solo que esta era de color gris, su rostro tomo la forma de un oso con los ojos de un dragón y sus dientes se volvieron más filosos y otros sobresalían de su hocico y por ultimo su cuerno desaparece pero les salieron un par de cuernos como de un toro [Busquen TRUE OGRE TEKKEN 3 para que se guíen como es su apariencia, claro que le di un ligero cambio en la descripción].

 **IMAGEN…**

 **Gladius Hammer: Tengo... ¡HAMBRE!** – soltó con una voz profunda y carrasposa.

El monstruo que era del tamaño de una manticora se lanzo sobre Luter que aun seguía paralizado del miedo.

No se puede ver la escena ya que la mesa tirada tapaba todo lo que sucede pero aun así se logran escuchar gritos de agonía, el sonido de carne siendo arrancada y huesos triturándose para finalizar con la pared siendo salpicada de sangre.

Gladius se levanto viéndose todo su hocico y cuerpo manchado de sangre mientras con su lengua saboreaba la sangre de aquel joven unicornio. Camino como un ser bípedo hasta llegar a un espejo donde vio su apariencia.

 **Gladius Hammer: Cambio de apariencia completa, una necesidad insaciable de comer carne pero… aun tengo la capacidad de razonar… jejeje interesante** – se fijo en los restos de Luter – **siempre le tenía asco a los seres que comían carne… de lo que me perdía** – Vio su brazo de serpiente – **y tú qué opinas** – la serpiente se volteo y se lo quedo viendo, saco su lengua y la volvió a meter dejando sorprendido a Gladius – **_*Al parecer tiene una conciencia propia pero aun la puedo controlar… me pregunto*_** – Frunciendo un poco el ceño la serpiente se transformo en un brazo de un dragón de color amarillo pálido – **tengo los poderes de un Changeling para cambiar de apariencia pero al parecer solo funciona con mi brazo…** – se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano de dragón – **pero que idiota tengo el ADN de camaleón –** camuflándose con el ambiente Gladius desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el techo con sus cuatro patas pegadas en el, luego de un salto volvió al suelo – **creo que es hora de hacer pagar a unos sujetos lo me hicieron y de ahí podre proseguir con mi venganza.**

…

El sonido del silbato indicaba la llegada del tren a Ponyville, de ese tren bajo un alterado poni viendo hacia todos lados con una cara de paranoico, la marca en su pecho había desaparecido gracias a su habilidad de curación de sus heridas.

 **Voz interna: _Sabes que no puedes huir de mí._**

 **Metamorf (Poni):** _*Cállate, cállate, cállate*_

Con desesperación el ´´poni`` se fue galopando a toda velocidad hacia el orfanato pero en el camino la voz en su cabeza no paraba de torturarlo hablándole de muerte y sangre. Después del largo camino llego a la puerta del orfanato, volvió a su forma original y cuando estaba a punto de entrar la voz otra vez volvió a hablar.

 **Voz interna: _Crees que ellos querrán ser tus amigos cuando descubran que has asesinado_** – el Changeling se quedo quieto agarrando el pomo de la puerta – **_y los niños, JAJAJA te tendrán más miedo a ti que a la poni de las sombras, ¡COMPRÉNDELO ERES UN MONSTRUO PORQUE NO LO ACEPTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_**

Metamorf comenzó a reflexionar lo que aquella voz le decía, si ellos se enteraban de lo que había hecho, no solo lo odiarían, le tendrían miedo y eso era algo que él nunca quería que pasara así que tomo la decisión de irse pero para su mala suerte alguien abrió la puerta.

 **Potrillo:** Metamorf viniste – se lanzo a abrazarlo – ven tal vez sea de noche pero aun no se durmieron el resto.

El potrillo jalando una de sus patas lo llevo a la sala donde estaban todos alrededor de Danter que les leía un cuento y Violet a un costado esperando que el cuento se acabara para mandar a la cama al resto de los niños.

 **Potrillo:** ¡Miren amigos vino Metamorf a visitarnos!

Todos los potrillos se amontonaron y rodeando al pobre Changeling que entre varios gritos, caos y mas lo vivido recientemente comenzó a estresarse.

 **Danter:** Justo cuando iba en la mejor parte – el pegaso dejo su libro en el suelo y se acerco a su amigo – es tarde para visitarnos pero es bueno verte amigo.

 **Violet:** Ahora como vamos a hacer para que duerman temprano, mañana tienen escuela – se hacer a Metamorf muy sonrojada – A… esto… Metamorf quería decirte algo… en privado claro… si pu… puedes.

 **Danter:** _*Jejeje hasta que por fin te animaste hermanita, bueno si tardabas no iba a ser la gran cosa ya que ni competencia tienes*_

La mente de Metamorf era todo un caos, los ruidos lo estresaban y por primera vez se sentía fastidiado por la culpa de aquella voz que le pedía matar a los potrillos enviándole imágenes mentales de todos sus amigos siendo degollados por él mientras tenía una sonrisa macabra y una mirada sedienta de sangre, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

 **Metamorf: _¡_** B ** _A_** S ** _T_** A ** _!_**

La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio que era acompañado por la respiración del Changeling que trataba de recuperar el aliento solo para que se acordara de lo que había hecho y alzara la vista viendo los rostros de sus amigos que tenían la expresión de sorpresa mientras los potrillos lo veían con miedo. Esa mirada que le dedicaron los potrillos hizo que todo en su interior se derrumbara y antes de que alguien dijera algo se fue trotando hacia su cuarto donde se encerró y se tiro a su cama tratando de ahogar su llanto tapándose la cara con su almohada mientras le pedía perdón a todos en su mente.

 **Danter:** Bu… bueno creo que es tarde, a la cama todos, no olviden que tienen colegio mañana.

El pegaso trato de calmar las aguas viendo que su plan funciono cuando todos los niños se retiraron sin objetar hasta que se quedo solo él y su hermana en la sala.

 **Violet:** ¿Por qué actuó así?

 **Danter:** Debió haber tenido un día difícil en la pastelería.

 **Violet:** ¡¿Pero él nunca actúa así?!... tengo que ir a verlo – antes que pudiera ir al cuarto del changeling, alguien le sostuvo de su cola.

 **Danter:** Alto hay Julieta – la pegaso se sonrojo por el termino que uso su hermano pero antes de que le contestara este prosiguió – se que estas preocupada por él pero dale un tiempo a solas, de seguro tiene estrés y lo mejor para eso es estar solo para reflexionar, además si te vas a confesar que sea mejor cuando él esté más tranquilo.

La unicornio se sonrojo a tope y le dio un golpe con su pata para luego alejarse haciendo el despectivo ´´hump`` alzando su cabeza hacia un lado y retirarse dejando solo a su hermano que se sobaba adolorido el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

 **Danter:** _*Ojala logres soportar su carácter, Metamorf… eso dolió, sí que tiene el casco pesado*_ – pensó con una mueca de dolor.

…

 _–Cantina, barrios bajos de Canterlot:_

Eran las 2 am y la cantina aun seguía abierta para todos aquellos que querían continua embriagándose hasta llegar al coma etílico, de improviso puerta del local se abrió pero para sorpresa de todos nadie entro… entonces de la nada apareció en medio del lugar una criatura sacada de las peores pesadillas de los ponis.

 **Gladius Hammer: Interrumpo su fiesta.**

Lejos de sentirse amenazados los clientes del lugar rompieron sus botellas para tener un arma filosa y se lanzaron al ataque por coraje, idiotez o porque estaban muy borrachos, sea cual sea el punto cometieron un error que literalmente les costó la vida.

Para aquella bestia no representaron ningún reto, simplemente usando sus garras los mato a todos pero cuando se fijo bien faltaba alguien en todo ese grupo de muertos.

 **Gladius Hammer: Oye cantinero sírveme una copa** – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El nombrado estaba escondido detrás de la mesa donde serbia las bebidas, cargando su escopeta muy asustado de aquella criatura, una vez terminado de cargar el arma, dio un fuerte respiro llenándose de valor y salió por encima de la mesa apuntando con su arma a… ¿la nada?

 **Cantinero:** ¿Qué?

 **Gladius Hammer: Sorpresa** – apareció de tras del cantinero.

El pobre diablo no puedo reaccionar a tiempo ya que dos garras se posaron a los lados de su cabeza para luego hacerlo girar 180 grados rompiéndole el cuello.

 **Gladius Hammer: A por él gran jefe.**

Caminando se dirigió hasta el cuarto de atrás y bajo al sótano donde habían varios delincuentes que al verlo se sorprendieron; sacaron su biocatalizadores y otros sus armas para enfrentarse al monstruo.

 **Gladius Hammer:** **Vengan** – hizo un ademan incitándolos a atacarlo – **me gusta jugar con mis presas antes de devorarlas.**

Lo siguiente que pasó fueron cientos de zarpazos, disparos, sonidos de huesos rompiéndose, quejidos y gritos de dolor para acabar con todo el piso lleno de sangre y viseras de ponis con los cuerpos a la mitad que al parecer fueron jalados de ambos extremos.

Gladius camino hasta llegar a la oficina del jefe de todo el grupo de criminales o mejor dicho de lo que alguna vez fue un grupo de criminales.

 **Gladius Hammer: Vamos Scar sal** – no se oyó nada dentro de la oficina – **eres un cobarde, acaso me tienes miedo** – seguía todo en silencio – **quería matarte con mis propias manos pero si quieres morir carbonizado es tu decisión.**

La bestia tomo mucho aire para luego exhalar fuego quemando por completo la oficina, cuando estaba por irse al laboratorio del subterráneo alguien atrás de él dio lo que se podría decir aplausos con sus cascos, cuando volteo vio a Blazer que lo miraba sin miedo a los ojos.

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Vaya me sorprendes, acabaste con todos ellos, quemaste mi oficina – Saco su cuchillo – pero que te hace pensar que puedes conmigo Cazarrecompensas, tal vez ese científico loco te creo, pero yo seré quien acabe con tu existencia – La criatura soltó una gran y sonora carcajada que llego a cubrir todo el lugar – ¿De qué te ríes?

 **Gladius Hammer: JAJAJAjajaja… me rio de que me confundas con aquel que ha estado frustrando tus planes.**

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Entonces eres un nuevo Cazarrecompensas – se puso en posición de pelea.

 **Gladius Hammer: Soy aquel unicornio al que le disparaste en las patas y lo aventaste a la calle para que muera desangrándose.**

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** ¿Gladius? – menciono sorprendido y la criatura confirmo sus sospechas mostrándole un perversa sonrisa.

 **Gladius Hammer: Listo para morir.**

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Eras un monstruo por dentro, ahora lo eres por fuera.

 **Gladius Hammer: Pues obtuve lo que tú nunca tendrás ¡PODER! Y más mi inteligencia eso me hace alguien peligroso e imparable.**

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Sigues siendo el mismo científico loco.

 **Gladius Hammer: Jejeje para demostrar lo fuerte que me he vuelto te dejare hacer el primer ataque.**

 **Blazer Stone (Scar):** Grave error.

El poni corrió a una velocidad aun mayor de la acostumbrada, por lo visto bebió los biocatalizadores antes de comenzar la pelea. Una vez cerca al monstruo dio un salto hasta llegar a la altura del cuello y pasando el cuchillo de su boca a su casco delantero dio un corte preciso para una arteria principal para matarlo instantáneamente. Una vez culminado la acción cayó sobre sus cuatro patas y sonrió arrogantemente pero para su sorpresa Gladius no estaba en el suelo ahogándose con su propia sangre, estaba parado estoicamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Gladius Hammer: Sabía que harías eso, lastima para ti** – Con su garra de dragón, levanto la melena que tapaba su cuello – **que** **ya vengo preparado** – al levantar la melena se vio que su cuello está recubierto por escamas muy gruesas que al rato volvieron a ser piel de minotauro – **es mi turno.**

Transformando su brazo izquierdo en una serpiente, se estiro hasta enrollase en el poni para luego azotarlo contra el suelo y luego contra el techo repetidas veces hasta tirarlo a la pared del subterráneo.

 **Scar:** No creas que esto ha terminado – se paro con mucha dificultad.

 **Gladius Hammer: De hecho** – la criatura alzo su brazo de serpiente mostrando que está en sus colmillos tenía una sustancia roja que era sangre con otra sustancia que tenía el líquido verde saliendo de sus colmillos lo cual era veneno – **Ya todo ha terminado para ti.**

El poni se miro el lomo y vio que este tenía dos pequeños orificios, luego fijo su vista con los ojos bien abiertos en la criatura, no pudo mencionar ni una palabra cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar lo que hizo que cayera al piso y terminara convulsionando hasta votar espuma por la boca acabando con su vida.

 **Gladius Hammer: jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Ahora podre cumplir mi venganza, nadie podrá detenerme!... no, aun hay alguien que puede arruinarlo todo pero… como encontrarlo.**

Gladius estuvo pensando por un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y se dirigió al laboratorio donde por suerte no habían votado sus cosas como las investigaciones sobre los Changelings y sus videos de bitácoras, busco hasta encontrar el envase de plástico con la sangre del Changeling, la destapo oliendo el contenido y probándolo un poco. Una vez hecho esto con su buen olfato y la lengua de serpiente que salía de su boca que era buena para detectar el aroma, se dispuso a buscar el rastro de donde podría haber ido el sujeto de prueba cero.

…

 _–Ponyville:_

Eran las 7 am de la mañana y todos los potrillos habían salido rumbo a la escuela mientras en la cocina discutían dos hermanos.

 **Violet:** Déjame hablar con él hermano.

 **Danter:** Tranquila hermana pronto bajara, solo hay que darle tiempo.

Mientras ellos estaban en la cocina en el segundo piso estaba acostado Metamorf con la cabeza en la almohada con los ánimos por los suelos para bajar y hablar con sus amigos, todo esto era observado por una extraña silueta transparente, dicha silueta se encontraba pegada a la pared por fuera de la casa escuchando todo.

 **Gladius Hammer: _*Así que te quedaste en este pueblucho sujeto de prueba cero, podría matarlo ahora que estas distraído*_** – se acerco a la ventana de la cocina – **_*Pero me gustaría verte sufrir mas jejeje*_**

 **Violet:** Y si le compramos algo para animarlo cuando baje – sugirió la unicornio.

 **Danter:** De acuerdo, te acompaño.

Cuando salieron por la puerta principal del orfanato la cabeza de una serpiente de apareció atrás de ellos dándole una leve mordida a ambos los cuales se desmallaron al instante.

 **Gladius Hammer: * _Una pequeña dosis de un veneno no letal los dejara inconscientes por un tiempo*_** – Gladius estiro su brazo de serpiente por la ventana de otro cuarto hasta coger con la boca un lápiz y una hoja, lo trajo hacia él, una vez hecho eso se dispuso a escribir y dejo la hoja encima de la mesa de la cocina – **Veremos que tan fuerte te has vuelto sujeto de prueba cero.**

Subiendo al techo agarro a los hermanos con su cola y una vez arriba el brazo de serpiente se transformo en uno de un dragón, los sostuvo a ambos con sus brazos y voló en dirección a Canterlot.

Unos minutos después Metamorf aun decaído bajo las escalera pensando en decirle la verdad a sus amigos, toda la verdad, él esperaba que no lo odien o aun peor, que le teman.

 **Metamorf:** Violet, Danter – entro a la cocina – tengo algo que decir… ¿Ah? – No había nadie en la cocina, solo un pedazo de papel que parecía una nota así que sé acerco y se dispuso a leerlo pero con solo leer la primera línea lo asusto trayéndole de vuelta los dolorosos recuerdos pero aun así se dispuso a leerlo todo.

[ _Hola sujeto de prueba cero, te estarás preguntando cómo es que llego esta nota en tu hogar pues digamos que quería hacerte una pequeña visita sorpresa para recordar buenos tiempos jejeje, pero digamos que habían dos ponis que por lo visto se preocupaban mucho por ti, increíble un monstruo haciendo amigos pero dime que estarías dispuesto hacer por ellos JAJAJA.  
Ven a Canterlot en los barrios bajos, te deje la ubicación en el papel del lugar exacto donde podrás encontrarme y ven rápido porque cada minuto que pasa será un minuto en que considere comerme a uno de ellos, te espero sujeto de prueba cero]_

El Changeling dejo caer la hoja mientras miraba al piso y para variar la voz que lo atormento ayer se hizo presente.

 **Voz interna: _Jajaja ahora tus amigos están en problemas, dime acaso no sientes ira contra ese sujeto que te torturo en tu infancia, impotencia por no haber actuado antes o preocupación porque en cualquier momento ellos podrían morir._**

 **Metamorf:** Claro que siento eso – respondió en un tono muy bajo y mirando al piso.

 **Voz interna: _¡Entonces que esperas, déjame tomar el control de tu cuerpo, déjame matar a ese sujeto por ti y derramar su sangre mientras pide piedad a gritos!_**

 **Metamorf:** No…

 **Voz interna: _¿No?_**

 **Metamorf:** No lo hare – dijo con un tono de voz más decidido.

 **Voz interna: _Eres un idiota y por eso tus amigos morirán._**

 **Metamorf:** ¡No lo harán! – alzo su cabeza y en sus ojos se podía ver su determinación – ¡Porque no será un monstruo como tú el que los rescate, sino yo el verdadero Metamorf, su amigo de la infancia, que le gusta hacer postres y ver sonreír a los potrillos animándolos cada vez que los ve tristes!

Lleno de confianza el Changeling se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir miro al espejo en su costado del pasadizo donde vio el reflejo de su alter ego versión oscura.

 **Metamorf (Reflejo): ¡No podrás salvarlos idiota, no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte, me necesitas a mí!**

 **Metamorf:** Mientes, tú me necesitas a mí ya que yo soy el que controla todo, tu solo eres un parasito que se alimenta de todo lo malo que me pasa.

 **Metamorf (Reflejo): Pronto tomare posesión de tu cuerpo, estúpido y ese día las calles se teñirán de sangre y me regocijare al ver a todos morir mientras tu dentro de mi veras todo el sufrimiento que causare JAJAJAJAjajajaja… ¿Por qué pones esa sonrisa? –** Metamorf con una gran sonrisa se acerco al espejo y lo descolgó de la pared – **O… oye que haces idiota.**

Metamorf caminando muy feliz de la vida sale por la puerta y se va a la espalda del orfanato donde hay un bote de basura (Esos rectangulares grandes), se lo muestra a su reflejo y luego lo mira aun manteniendo esa gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a paso lento al basurero.

 **Metamorf (Reflejo): Eres un estúpido si crees que arrojándome a la basura te desharás de mí.**

 **Metamorf:** Ya lo sé, es solo un desquite personal… ¡CANASTA! – Arrojo el espejo el cual se rompió en mil pesados adentro del basurero, luego el Changeling se sacudió los casco delanteros satisfecho – Ahora a salvar a mis amigos – Desplego sus alas de Changeling y se fue de ahí volando en dirección al lugar donde tienen secuestrados a sus amigos.

Mientras se aleja, vemos que en los miles de pedazos rotos del espejo, se refleja la cara del alter ego de Metamorf con una mirada llena de ira.

 **Metamorf (Reflejo):** **Vuelve aquí, vuelve ¡METAMORF!... ¡Ojala te encuentres con alguien tan exasperante como tú para que sufras idiota!**

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal dije que no iba a subir hasta la próxima semana pero subí este capítulo antes porque hoy 14 de octubre es mi ¡CUMPLEAÑOS!

 **Lectores:** …

 **The only 95:** Aplauden o hasta aquí dejo el fanfic y me retiro.

Se oyen varios aplausos, gritos de viva y uno que otro sostén que es lanzado hacia mi… ok eso ultimo no es verdad.

 **Steven:** Pues feliz cumpleaños amigo y como regalo especial no te voy a joder esta vez – El escritor le dedica una mirada de muerte a su OC – Jajaja te la creíste, mentira traje un poco de champan para preparar daiquiri.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo te traje algunos escritos antiguos de la hermandad sobre técnicas de pelea con distinto tipo de armas… lamentablemente es para ponis.

 **The only 95:** Descuida Nest, todo regalo que me des con gusto lo aceptare… eso sonó a una de las rimas de Zecora.

 **Steven:** Oye y mira te llegaron cuatro paquetes y una nota departe de todos ellos.

 **The only 95:** Haber léelo.

 **Steven:** Dice [ _Feliz cumpleaños The only, desearíamos estar en tu casa para celebrarlo pero lamentablemente aun no salen nuestras historias y la de Metamorf todavía no ha acabado pero te enviamos estos presente de cada uno, que los disfrutes. De parte de Metamorf,…ugh]_

 **The only 95:** (tapándole la boca) No hagas spoiler, con que les digas el nombre a nuestros lectores ya pueden deducir bastante.

 **Steven:** ¿Entonces qué hago?

 **The only 95:** Di la primera letra de sus nombres, en caso que tenga dos nombres di las primeras letras de cada uno.

 **Steven:** Ya [ _De parte de Metamorf, BS, N, DS]_ jajaja que gracioso uno tiene un nombre de marca de productos de higiene, otro tiene un nombre muy usado en los fanfics pero el que queda si tiene un nombre original.

 **Nest Hunter:** Déjame ver… ese mas parece un nombre de un antagonista o villano.

 **The only 95:** Haber que me enviaron – Abre el primer regalo el cual era un cristal de forma rectangular con una pirámide en la parte de arriba – un buen regalo aunque no dice quien lo envió – luego el otro regalo era un paquete de caramelos de mentas – esta insinuando que tengo mal aliento o es muy olvidadizo y lo compro a última hora – Saca otro regalo siendo un pastel de chocolate – esto debe ser de Metamorf, le agradeceré después – abre el ultimo regalo siendo la pluma de lo que parece un ave - ¿Ok?

 **Nest Hunter:** Y si contestamos los Reviews.

 **The only 95:** De acuerdo, después ordeno todo y comemos el pastel.

 _ **RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

xopita507:

(Contesta The only 95): Me hubiera gustado ver esa pelea todos contra todos XD. Respondiéndote a tus interrogantes pues si equestria es cosmopolita pero solo dejan habitar a equinos en sus reinos o pueblos, te daría un ejemplo pero creo que tu pusiste uno muy bueno con eso de corea del norte. Sobre la otra pregunta el universo donde esta Metamorf no existen los elementos de la armonía, por ende tampoco sus portadores ni las princesas ya que en el principio de todo el fic se aclara que existen distintos universos donde varían las cosas, al igual que el universo de Steven y Nest, pero si quieres un tiempo especifico del universo de Metamorf seria 10 años después de la serie ya que existen los teléfonos, autos, armas de fuego, etc. El universo de Steven se ambientaría 7 años antes de la serie y por último el de Nest 20 años antes de la serie. Sobre las armas creo que lo pensare y daré una descripción más apropiada de cómo las usan, por ahora te lo dejo a tu imaginación :v. Eso del FIRE PUNCH creo que lo escuche en un anime hace mucho tiempo no me acuerdo y Nest parándose en dos patas para sostener su arma se me ocurrió ya que sería muy incomodo luchar con la katana en la boca. Sobre un fic tecnológico es raro que lo menciones porque uno de mis OC se ubica en ese tiempo futurista por así decirlo pero por cuestión de spoiler no te lo puedo decir Jejeje.

angelsoul99:

(Contesta The only 95): He aquí el capitulo amigo antes de que se acabe la semana y si comprendo eso de los exámenes nos llenan de presiones pero al parecer mi mente es una hija de put… porque faltando días para el examen viene la maldita inspiración y se me ocurre como seguir el fic, como odio que pase eso – Steven aparece con la mirada baja, apoyando su mano en la pared y rodeado por un aura azul oscuro mientras Nest lo consuela dándole leves golpes en la espalda – Creo que le rompiste el kokoro a Steven y eso que no sabe que es más débil que Nest – ahora Steven esta en el suelo en posición fetal mientras aparece una nube negra en su cabeza.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): [Molesto] No era necesario decirle eso.

(Contesta The only 95): Oye tu no dices que hay que ser honesto.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo amigos pero antes de despedirme quiero mandarles un saludo a angelsoul99 por ser mi primer comentario gracias amigo y creo que te he visto comentar en varios fic, haber cuando te animas a hacer tu propio fic me encantaría leerlo y si quieres consejos te lo puedo dar. Otro saludo a CrisKakis siempre sigo tu fic amigo y no te preocupes por las críticas que te dan, mirarlo como algo positivo y constructivo ya que me gusta mucho tu fic. Un saludo a xopita507 cuando tenga tiempo pasare a leer tu fic ya que a mí me gusta mucho los fic de aventura y dejare mi opinión de el amigo. Un saludo al comentario anónimo de ArcangelAzrael y por ultimo un saludo a todos aquellos lectores que aun no se animan a dejar su Review y espero que algún día lo hagan, que tengan un buen día todos y la pasen bien con su familia y amigos, es hora de despedirse.

 **The only/Steven/Nest:** Adiós.


	41. La promesa

Vemos a un changeling aterrizando frente a una cantina.

 **Metamorf:** _*Según el mapa este es el lugar*_ – Camino lentamente, luego abrió la puerta quedándose pasmado con lo que vio.

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre; mesas rotas, pedazos de vidrios por todas partes, manchas de sangre en el piso y en la pared pero no había ningún cuerpo. Metamorf se sentía abrumado con toda la sangre en el lugar pero se fijo que había un rastro de sangre que conducía a otro cuarto, como si hubieran arrastrado un cuerpo, así que ignorando lo demás decidió seguir el rastro.

 **Metamorf:** Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Nuestro amigo siguiendo el rastro llego al otro cuarto y de ahí a la parte debajo de la cantina pero a medida que avanzaba el olor de sangre era cada vez mas fuerte hasta que llego al centro del escondite de los criminales donde encontró varios cuerpos de ponis, pegasos y unicornios, todos con un corte profundo en el cuerpo o en el peor de los casos partidos a la mitad. El Changeling llevándose las patas a la boca contuvo las nauseas al ver tal masacre y se percató que el rastro seguía hasta llegar a lo que parecía según para él una casa con una gran puerta de metal.

Camino con mucha cautela ya que desde que bajo tuvo esa sensación de peligro. Cuando llego a la puerta esta estaba semi-abierta, la empujo un poco evitando hacer mucho ruido y entro viendo que adentro solo algunas luces estaban prendidas dejando algunas zonas de ese lugar a oscuras.

 **Metamorf:** _*¿Dónde estarán Violet y Danter?*_ – Mientras caminaba vio que la luz de un foco que estaba parpadeando, apenas iluminaba una mesa con un libro encima, por curiosidad Metamorf se acerco hasta la mesa y sostuvo el libro para quedar sorprendido ya que en la portada del libro había un dibujo de él y una palabra debajo – Chan… ge… ling… ¿Changeling, que significa eso? – Sintiendo mas curiosidad abrió el libro y ojeo algunas páginas.

 _Día 1:_

 _Mi nombre es Gladius Hammer, decidí acompañar a alguien a una expedición arqueológica de dos meses para despejar mi mente de aquel fracaso para crear al mejor soldado genéticamente alterado, mi compañero es arqueólogo y lleva investigando sobre unas criaturas que se extinguieron hace años, me conto que parecían insectos pero tenían el tamaño y la forma de un poni, aparte su principal alimento consistía en el amor… saben me parece una locura todo esto, hasta creo más en los humanos que esos seres llamados Changelings, cuando le pregunte a mi compañero como es que sabia del aspecto y alimentación de dichas criaturas, él me dijo que saco toda esa información traduciendo las escrituras en la pared de las ruinas y me mostro dibujos de ellos que encontró en las paredes de dichos lugares._

 _Día 5:_

 _Hemos llegado a las ruinas y no me parece la gran cosa, para mí solo hay polvo, telarañas y garabatos en la pared. Mi compañero me conto algo mas aparte de los Changelings y es que estos pueden cambiar de forma a cualquier animal con solo verlo pero tienen que examinarlo bien, eso me dejo muy sorprendido, daría mi cuerno y pata delantera izquierda con solo tener un poco de su ADN… pero qué diablos estoy pensando, cientos de años extintos es imposible conseguir material genético de ellos._

 _Día 21:_

 _Al parecer mi compañero junto con su grupo están alegres ya que recolectaron más información sobre los Changelings, le pregunte a porque el alboroto y él me dijo que por fin descubrieron la jerarquía completa de su especie. En un principio él me conto que los Changelings tenían una organización como el de las abejas o las hormigas pero solo eso sabían, ahora descubrieron que la reina o matriarca de la colonia, aparte de ser la más grande de todos, también era muy fuerte, tanto que podía llegar a superar a la clase guerrera de su especie, algo que no ocurría en los insectos ya que la reina era constantemente protegida, también me conto que la especie obrera se dividía en tres grupos._

 _Las obreras A eran las que se encargaban de recolectar el amor y eran expertas en tomar la apariencia del objetivo para obtenerlo, cambiando de lugar con su pareja del objetivo._

 _Las obreras B se encargaba de cuidar a las larvas y proporcionarles el amor que traían las obreras A, en otras palabras niñeras._

 _Y por último las obreras C se encargaban de la construcción y crecimiento de la colmena, eran constructoras por así decirlo._

 _Claro que no puede faltar la clase guerrera que por su nombre uno puede sacar que eran expertas en combate pero tenían también el trabajo de vigilar la colmena llevando su transformación a otro nivel cambiando su apariencia a la de criaturas salvajes como mantícoras, hidras, quimeras, etc, todo para mantener lejos a los verdaderos depredadores pero lo que me sorprendió de esto es que aunque se transformasen en esas criaturas aterradoras, su fuerza y velocidad seguían siendo las mismas, ósea solo era para ahuyentar. Lo último que me conto es que para traer una nueva descendencia la reina escogía de entre todos los Changelings macho, al más apto como su pareja para que la próxima generación sea la mejor._

 _Día 36:_

 _Poco a poco me estuve interesando en el tema de los Changelings, tanto así que ayude a descubrir una extraña escritura en el muro de esas ruinas, por lo visto también los otros estaban sorprendidos porque se les hizo difícil traducirla solo la primera palabra, al parecer les tomara mucho tiempo._

 _Día 48:_

 _´´La profecía se acerca…`` tantos días se tardaron solo para traducir esas palabras y aun faltan mas, como científico siempre odie esas supersticiones o tonterías de visiones del futuro por carencia de argumentos que lo sustente pero bueno mañana iremos a las catacumbas a investigar._

 _Día 49:_

 _Conseguí un ala de Changeling dentro de una de las urnas que estaban en las catacumbas, con esto podre continuar mi investigación y crear al soldado o mejor dicho arma perfecta pero mientras tanto ya que estoy aquí tratare de recolectar la mayor información que pueda de estos seres en los pocos días que quedan de la expedición._

 _Día 85:_

 _Estoy en mi laboratorio en Ponyville, decidí escribir todas mis anotaciones sobre los Changeling aquí, ahora que el sujeto de prueba cero tiene un semana de vida como embrión eso significa que tendré que adiestrarlo para que me obedezca, aunque desconozco el comportamiento de los Changelings e de suponer que serán animales organizados como las hormigas, aparte como lo he mencionado en mis bitácoras altere su ADN para que sea omnívoro aunque no pude sacar ese gen que le permite alimentarse de amor, por lo menos ahora es solo un alimento secundario que no será necesario que consuma para mantenerse con vida._

 _Día 157:_

 _Sin cambios en el sujeto de prueba cero, solo el embrión está creciendo lo cual es normal. Mi compañero con el que fui a las ruinas me envió ayer la traducción del muro y dice así ´´La profecía se acerca, la oscuridad se alzara, el silencio caerá y ustedes seis morirán``, aun no se qué significa, creo que me quedare con la incógnita, bueno con eso termino el libro sobre los Changeling, tal vez en un futuro sea conocido como el unicornio que trajo la paz a Equestria por medio de sus ejércitos de Changelings, un titulo largo pero no importa con tal de ver a esos concejales besando mis cascos y humillándose frente a mí._

 **Metamorf:** _´´La oscuridad se alzara, el silencio caerá y ustedes seis morirán``_ ¿Qué significa eso? – se pregunto sintiendo que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a él.

 **¿?: Sabes que es de mala educación leer lo que no es tuyo.**

Metamorf soltó el libro y rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque. Mirando a todos lados trato de ubicar de dónde provino aquella voz, solo para descubrir un par de ojos que lo veían en la parte donde no estaba iluminado el lugar.

 **¿?: Que pasa sujeto de prueba cero, acaso no vas a saludar a tu creador** – El Changeling se tenso al oír eso – **Jajaja solo mira lo asustado que estas.**

 **Metamorf:** ¿Gladius no es así?, no quiero pelear, solo quiero que me entregues a mis amigos y me largare de este lugar – dijo tratando de ocultar su temor.

 **Gladius Hammer: Creí que vendrías a pelear, siendo tú el que mataste a ese pegaso en el almacén.**

El changeling paso saliva nervioso, no sabía cómo es que Gladius se había enterado de eso.

 **Metamorf:** No fui yo en ese momento – hablo firmemente – por eso solo quiero que me entregues a mis amigos y no te hare nada… aunque lo mereces.

 **Gladius Hammer: Tus amenazas no me dan miedo pero si quieres a tus amigos… aquí están** – el lugar se ilumino mostrando un gran tubo de vidrio de forma vertical y adentro estaban los hermanos que comenzaron a levantarse un poco mareados.

 **Metamorf:** Violet, Danter – menciono preocupado e iba a acercarse al tubo.

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡Alto hay!** – el Changeling detuvo su andar y vio aun a ese par de ojos que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad – **o te gustaría que ellos experimenten las descargas eléctricas que tanto te gustan jejeje.**

 **Violet:** ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida.

 **Danter:** Ah… Metamorf eres tu – vio a su amigo y camino hacia él pero choco con el vidrio – ¿Qué es esto?

 **Violet:** Estamos atrapados – añadió ella también tocando el vidrio – ¿Metamorf que pasa, porque estamos atrapados?

 **Gladius Hammer: Porque ustedes son la carnada para atraerlo a él.**

Los hermanos se asustaron con aquella voz que provenía de la oscuridad, luego fijaron su vista en su amigo el cual estaba mirando seriamente hacia esa zona, algo que los sorprendió ya que pocas veces su amigo se ponía serio.

 **Violet:** Que... que ocurre… aquí – dijo asustada la unicornio.

 **Gladius Hammer: Oh, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Gladius Hammer y lo que ocurre aquí es el encuentro con el sujeto de prueba cero o como lo conocen el cazarrecompensas.**

 **Danter:** ¿Sujeto de prueba cero?

 **Violet:** ¿Cazarrecompensas?

 **Gladius Hammer: ¿Qué acaso no les dijiste tu secreto?** – Metamorf se puso nervioso cuando las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en él – **JAJAJA enserio no les contaste, sabes es malo ocultarle secretos a tus amigos sujeto de prueba cero.**

 **Violet:** ¿Por qué te llama así Metamorf?

 **Metamorf:** Yo… yo…

 **Gladius Hammer: Déjenme contarles la verdad sobre su amigo, para acortar la historia yo lo cree en un laboratorio en Ponyville para ser un arma y asesino a mis órdenes pero ocurrieron algunos inconvenientes y termino escapando por lo cual deduzco que llego a ese orfanato donde estaban** – El Changeling bajo la cabeza mientras sus amigos sorprendidos descubrían el origen de su amigo – **pero no acaba ahí, por lo visto su amigo se volvió un cazarrecompensas en Canterlot** – Ahora Metamorf tenía sus orejas caídas – **y encima mato a uno de los delincuentes.**

 **Violet:** Metamorf… eso es cierto… tu mataste.

 **Metamorf:** Yo no estuve consciente de eso, el que lo mato fue… – volvió a bajar la mirada, como explicarle a sus amigos que una voz malvada dentro de su cabeza tomaba el control de su cuerpo.

El laboratorio se sumió en silencio mientras Metamorf se sentía la peor basura por ocultarles todo eso a sus amigos de la infancia.

 **Gladius Hammer: Eres un error sujeto de prueba cero, un error que no debí crear, acaso creíste que un monstruo como tu podría ser feliz, que tendrías amigos y todos te aceptarían para acabar con una gran fiesta llena de risas y armonía, pues déjame decirte que te equivocaste.**

El pobre Changeling bajaba la cabeza con cada palabra que oía, ese sujeto tenía razón el solo era un error, un monstruo que nunca debió haber nacido, una mala creación, tenía ganas de llorar en el rincón más apartado del mundo en donde no pudiera lastima a nadie.

 **Danter:** ¡Eso no es cierto! – el grito del pegaso saco de sus pensamiento al changeling – él no es un monstruo, es nuestro amigo – a través del tubo vio a Metamorf – si pasaste por cosas horribles antes de conocernos eso solo nos impulsa a hacerte más feliz para que dejes atrás tu pasado amigo

 **Metamorf:** Danter… – menciono con los ojos llorosos.

 **Violet:** Aparte que siempre nos apoyas cuando más lo necesitamos y creo que trabajaste de cazarrecompensas para recaudar dinero más rápido y entregarlo como caridad anónima – el Changeling puso una cara de asombro – jijiji intuición femenina pero quiero que me digas con toda sinceridad si tú mataste.

 **Metamorf:** Bueno… digamos que cuando me enojo o me pasa alguna cosa negativa sale una personalidad agresiva dentro de mi… él fue el que lo mato.

 **Violet:** Vez, eso significa que no fuiste tú del todo, eres amable, dulce, siempre traes alegría al orfanato haciendo reír a los niños y también eres muy bueno preparando pasteles, no creo que haya alguien en este mundo que no desee ser tu amigo – Una gran alegría invadió a Metamorf por las palabras de motivación de sus amigos – aparte… – menciono sonrojada y rascando el piso con su casco – hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo y el que yo te…

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡A CALLAR!**

El pegaso y la unicornio estaban retorciéndose de dolor por la electricidad que pasaba por sus cuerpos hasta que se apago dejándolos al par en el piso quejándose del dolor.

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡Amistad, alegría, risas, las estupideces más grandes de este mundo! –** Se escucharon uno pasos como si un animal grande estuviera caminando y de la sombras salió aquel monstruo sacado de las peores pesadillas – **Me encargare de eliminar esas estupideces cuando gobierne todo este mundo.**

 **Metamorf:** Tú… que eres – dijo anonadado y aterrado al ver a aquella criatura frente a él.

 **Gladius Hammer: Tu creador sujeto de prueba cero.**

 **Metamorf:** En tus notas escribiste que eras un unicornio.

 **Gladius Hammer: Tu lo dijiste, ``era´´, pero con un poco de ADN de Changeling que extraje de tu sangre en esa pelea con el pegaso pude crear la sustancia que me dio este poder, claro que tuve que sacrificar mi apariencia y ahora soy carnívoro pero no me arrepiento, en parte porque el sabor de la carne es delicioso.**

 **Metamorf:** ¡Eres un monstruo!

 **Gladius Hammer: Y tú la creación de un monstruo, eso en que te convierte ¿eh?** – Estirando su cola de dragón llego hasta una maquina donde bajo la palanca y comenzó a electrocutar a los hermanos – **Si quieres salvarlos tendrás que pasar sobre mi sujeto de prueba cero.**

 **Metamorf:** ¡Mi nombre es METAMORF!

Transformándose en una mantícora se lanzo contra aquella criatura la cual la esquivo y luego le agarro de sus patas traseras para lanzarlo de nuevo a donde estaba.

 **Gladius Hammer: Es una lástima que tus amigos tengan que morir por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.**

Metamorf se paro pero esta vez cambio de forma creciendo su cuerpo y tambien creciéndole tres cabezas transformándose ahora en una hidra, era tan grande su tamaño que destruyo el laboratorio pero por suerte la caverna era lo suficientemente gigante para su tamaño. Con su cola golpeo a Gladius mandándolo contra la pared de la caverna, luego piso la maquina y con una de sus cabezas saco el tubo de vidrio liberando a sus amigos los cuales un poco aturdidos, se ponían de pie, sin embargo no estaban a salvo ya que en el fondo se levantaba Gladius gruñendo.

 **Metamorf (Hidra):** Quiero que salgan de aquí es muy peligro – dijeron las tres cabezas de hidra hablando sincronizadamente.

 **Violet:** Que hay de ti – dijo preocupada la unicornio.

 **Metamorf (Hidra):** Yo estaré bien, ustedes escapen.

 **Violet:** Pero yo tengo que decirte algo…

 **Danter:** Hermana este no es el momento ni el lugar – le interrumpió, luego se quedo viendo a Metamorf – por tu bien espero que vuelvas con vida.

 **Metamorf (Hidra):** Y así será.

Los hermanos se fueron corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras atrás de ellos se ve como una furiosa criatura se lanza contra la hidra.

.

El pegaso junto con la unicornio salieron de la cantina tratando de recuperar el aliento por la huida.

 **Violet:** Hermano… no debimos dejarlo solo.

 **Danter:** Y que podíamos hacer, solo estorbaríamos, estoy seguro que él se encargara de ese mons…

No pudo terminar la oración ya que el piso comenzó a temblar y por el techo de la cantina salieron estrepitosamente un minotauro siendo agarrado de sus cuernos por una criatura que estaba volando. Aquel minotauro era Metamorf que golpeaba a Gladius para liberarse, y lo logro cuando uno de sus puños logro golpear su cara, desestabilizando su vuelo y por consiguiente cayendo en picada los dos.

 **Violet:** Están cayendo al centro de la ciudad hay que ir.

.

Los ponis de la ciudad transitaban tranquilamente hasta que se escucharon unos extraños ruidos en el cielo y cuando alzaron su vista dos criaturas cayeron en medio de la calle levantando mucho polvo en el proceso.

Cuando el polvo se disipo se veía a un minotauro tirado en el piso y encima de él otra criatura que tenía partes de otros animales lo cual hizo que varios ponis gritaran y corrieran presas del pánico.

Gladius ignorando a los ponis se concentro en el minotauro y se preparo para darle un puñetazo pero Metamorf agarro un poco de tierra con su mano y se lo tiro a la cara segando momentáneamente al monstruo. Viendo que estaba indefenso aprovecho y se transformo en un toro, tomo distancia y escarbando la tierra lo envistió hasta estrellarlo contra la pared de un edificio.

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡Maldito!**

Despegándose de la pared, cargo un puesto de frutas cerca a él y lo aventó a Metamorf pero fallo porque aun seguía aturdido por el golpe y el puesto de frutas fue directo hacia un grupo de ponis que no se podían mover producto del miedo, el Changeling viendo esto se transformo en un guepardo y corrió hasta estar al frente de los ponis, una vez ahí se transformo en el dragón terrestre recibiendo el golpe por ellos, por suerte las escamas gruesas evitaron que recibiera más daño.

 **Metamorf (Dragón terrestre):** _*Si seguimos peleando aquí alguien saldrá lastimado, tengo que llevar la pelea a otro lugar, pero… ¿Cómo? los edificios estorban, a menos que lo saque volando… ¡ESO ES!*_

Alzando su cola golpeo fuertemente el piso causando un gran remesón que desestabilizo a la criatura, aprovechando esa oportunidad se transformo en un dragón rojo con alas, comenzó a correr en dos patas hasta llegar donde Gladius lo rodeo con sus brazos atrapandolo junto con los brazos y alas del monstruo, después desplego sus alas y voló lejos de la ciudad.

Una vez en el cielo Metamorf diviso el bosque y se dirigió hacia allá pero no se percato que sus amigos recién habían llegado al centro de la ciudad y lo veían irse.

.

Ya había salido de los límites de la ciudad con Gladius que estaba tratando de soltarse moviéndose desesperadamente, en eso Metamorf nota que uno de los brazos de ese monstruo se transforma en una serpiente que se estira y trataba de morderle el cuello pero él para evitar la mordedura mortal comienza a caer en picada hacia un lago en medio del bosque.

La altura de donde cayeron los hizo hundirse 5 metros en el lago, pronto el Changeling se transforma en un dragón de escamas celestes, cuerpo alargado como una serpiente, no tenias espinas sino una especie de aleta de color azul que van desde la cabeza hasta la cola y patas palmeadas. Nadando como si de una anguila se tratase llego hasta donde Gladius y lo envolvió con su cuerpo para luego nadar a más profundidad llevándose consigo al monstruo el cual desesperadamente luchaba por soltarse y tomar aire, siguieron sumergiéndose más profundo hasta que Gladius dejo de moverse y quedarse completamente quieto con su brazo de serpiente volviendo a ser uno de dragón.

Metamorf pensando que murió ahogado lo soltó y se acerco para revisarlo, pero una garra de dragón lo tomo por el cuello.

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡No te será tan fácil matarme!**

Del cuello de Gladius se vieron unas branquias, su cola de dragón paso a ser una de tiburón, las garras tanto de sus pies y brazos se volvieron palmeadas.

En la superficie del lago se ve como salen varias burbujas hasta que sale disparado de ahí un dragón marino que cae pesadamente al suelo para luego convertirse en un Changeling.

 **Metamorf:** _*No… me esperaba eso*_ – pensó mientras se levantaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Del lago salio Gladius caminando mientras su cuerpo recobraba sus características originales, Metamorf se fue corriendo contra él, tomo la forma de un minotauro y prepara su puño para golpearlo pero Gladius con una sonrisa y mostrando los dientes desaparece ahi haciendo que el minotauro golpe al aire.

 **Metamorf (Minotauro):** ¡¿Pero qué?! – un golpe en el rostro hace que retroceda mientras se llega una mano a la cara.

De improviso frente al Metamorf minotauro, apareció Gladius con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Gladius Hammer: Que pasa sujeto de prueba cero, acaso no puedes conmigo –** Metamorf trata de asestarle otro golpe pero Gladius desaparece y le da otro golpe en la cara – **Eres débil** – le da un zarpazo en el pecho dejando unas grandes marca y sacándole sangre – **fue un error crearte** – le propina un golpe en el estomago provocando que el minotauro se arrodille y sus brazos cubra su estomago – **un error que voy a corregir** – con una patada en la espalda lo manda de nuevo al suelo donde vuelve a su forma de Changeling y Gladius aparece a unos metros frente a él.

Con mucha dificultad Metamorf se levanto con su cuerpo lleno de moretones y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

 **Gladius Hammer: No entiendo porque sigues luchando, no vez que ya perdiste, ¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú!**

 **Metamorf:** Yo… no me voy a rendir… ante un monstruo como tú – dijo jadeando.

 **Gladius Hammer: No se si eres muy valiente… o muy estúpido, pero si estas ansioso por morir cumpliré tu deseo, es una lástima que no puedas ver como mato personalmente a tus amigos** – El Changeling comenzó a gruñir levemente, Gladius vio esta como una oportunidad más para provocar al Changeling – **y una vez que acabe con ellos tal vez continúe con los potrillos de ese orfanato** – los gruñidos del Changeling se hicieron más fuertes – **sabes he escuchado que la carne de animales jóvenes es más deliciosa, tú qué dices JEJEJE**

Gladius vio como los labios del changeling se estaban moviendo soltando unas inaudibles palabras.

 **Gladius Hammer: Perdón pero no te oí.**

 **Metamorf:** No dejare que… – murmuro lo último que no se llego a escuchar.

 **Gladius Hammer: Sigo sin escucharte.**

 **Metamorf:** ¡Que no dejare que les hagas daño ni a ellos ni a mis amigos! – se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Love Home sobre cuidar a los potrillos, promesa que él la cumpliría aun si le costaba su propia vida.

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡Es una lástima que no puedas cumplir esa promesa porque una vez que te mate nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, yo gobernare toda Equestria y quien se oponga será parte de mi banquete personal!**

 **Metamorf:** ¡Sobre mi CADÁVER G **R** A **AA** A **AHH!**

El cuerpo de Metamorf creció y comenzó a tomar forma de un dragón bípedo con brazos y piernas gruesas, también tenían un par de alas pero este dragón era diferente al resto ya que sus escamas eran de color morado oscuro al igual que sus espinas que eran más puntiagudas, su pecho era de un color mostaza y todo su cuerpo tenía como si fueran conductos que llevaban lava que pasaban por sus escama y pecho. [Busquen DRAGÓN METEORO NEGRO, para los que han jugado Yugioh Forbidden Memories lo conocerán muy bien]

El dragón frente a Gladius lucia tan imponente que logro hacerlo retroceder asustado.

 **Gladius Hammer: _*Que… que clase de dragón es ese…*_** – En eso se fijo bien en la forma de las inusuales escamas del dragón.

 _–Flashback:_

 **Gladius Hammer:** …obtuve una escama muy rara que parecía petrificada de un dragón extinto del cual no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que clase sea, solo me dijeron que la encontraron en el fondo de un volcán…

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer:** …esa ala no tenía mucho ADN pero si lo suficiente para crear un embrión de Changeling, usare las medidas estándar que utilice en el primer embrión, espero que funcione porque solo tengo una oportunidad, además que lo único que me queda de esa muestra del dragón extinto lo estoy a punto de utilizar…

.

.

.

 **Gladius Hammer:** Acá están todas… casi todas, ya no tengo la muestra de esa escama rara de dragón y mucho menos la del Changeling…

 _–Fin del Flashback:_

 **Gladius Hammer: _*Esa escama… *_**

 **Metamorf (Dragón extraño): No permitiré que lastimes a nadie** – dijo Metamorf con una voz gruesa, sin embargo seguía siendo él mismo en esencia.

 **Gladius Hammer: No creas que solo por tu nueva transformación me vas a ganar.**

Convirtiendo su brazo en una serpiente lo estiro hasta envolver un árbol el cual lo arranco con todo y raíz para lanzarlo hacia Metamorf el cual lo atrapo con su boca y lo partió a la mitad poniendo nervioso a Gladius.

 **Metamorf (Dragón extraño): ¿Ahora quien es más fuerte?** – se burlo.

El monstruo se lanzo contra el dragón el cual se elevo en el aire esquivando el ataque, Gladius molesto lo siguió dando inicio a una pelea aérea en la cual ambos usando sus garras trataban de darle al otro en una parte vital. Gladius usando su brazo de serpiente lo estiro con su boca abierta y mostrando sus colmillos para darle una mordida mortal a Metamorf pero este la agarro de la base de la cabeza con una de sus garras y con su otra garra libre agarro el cuerpo de la serpiente, luego giro sobre su propio eje en el aire haciendo que también Gladius gire varias veces hasta que el dragón lo soltó provocando que el monstruo cayera estrepitosamente a la tierra.

Gladius se levanto lentamente apoyándose sobre una de sus piernas.

 **Gladius Hammer: _*Maldición para que use esa escama… lo peor es que no me quedo una muestra para utilizarlo en mí*_** – vio como el dragón aterrizo a unos metros frente a él.

 **Metamorf (Dragón extraño): Te rindes.**

 **Gladius Hammer: No creas que esto ha terminado** – desapareció para molestia del Changeling dragón – **aun tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga.**

Metamorf miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a Gladius pero se dio cuenta que la vista era inútil así que decidió usar el oído guardando mucho silencio para luego oír unos pasos detrás de él y un leve siseo, rápidamente con su garra dio un zarpazo ascendente revelando a la criatura que gritaba de dolor mientras su brazo de serpiente cayo cortado de su cuerpo, pronto aquel brazos de serpiente se arrastro hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Gladius tocando la parte donde debería estar su brazo dio un grito de dolor luego vio con odio puro al responsable de la perdida de una de sus extremidades, abrió su boca exhalando fuego obligando a Metamorf a retroceder.

 **Gladius Hammer: GRAAAHH!** – En la parte cercenada le salió otro brazo solo que este era de un dragón de escamas rojas – **_*Menos mal tengo el ADN de lagartija*_** – agradecía que este pequeño animal era capaz de regenerar partes de su cuerpo como su cola – **Esto se acaba aquí y ahora sujeto de prueba cero.**

 **Metamorf (Dragón extraño): _*No me gusta matar pero es la única forma de detenerlo porque si sigue con vida será una amenaza para todos…es lo correcto*_**

La criatura tomo aire lo mas que pudo preparándose para exhalar una gran cantidad de fuego, mientras tanto Metamorf se elevo en el aire donde cerró los ojos concentrándose mientras los conductos entre sus escamas de su cuerpo comenzaron a ponerse al rojo vivo sacando poco a poco fuego de ellas.

 **Gladius Hammer: ¡MUERE!** – Una enorme llamarada salió de la boca de Gladius en dirección al dragón el cual antes de que llegaran las llamas abrió sus ojos.

 **Metamorf (Dragón extraño): AAAHHHHH!** – ahora todo su cuerpo es cubrió de fuego formándose una especie de esfera – **¡METEOR DRAGON!**

Cayendo a una gran velocidad desvió todo el fuego que botaba Gladius, dándole de lleno a este con su ataque y arrastrándolo en línea recta por el bosque quemando todo a su paso hasta llegar a una enorme piedra la cual tenía una parte puntiaguda que sobresalía de ella que termino atravesando Gladius desde su espalda hasta su pecho el cual comenzó a botar sangre a montones, Metamorf por el cansancio volvió a su forma original y se recostó cerca de un árbol costándole recuperar el aliento.

Así estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, uno tratando de recuperarse mientras el otro estaba al borde de la muerte con la sangre que brotaba de su pecho, ambos estaban mirándose fijamente.

 **Gladius Hammer: Tú** ``cof´´ – tosió mucha sangre – ``cof´´ **hubieras sido el soldado perfecto, sin piedad, sin remordimiento.**

 **Metamorf:** No… – respondió con la respiración agitada – hubiera sido un monstruo como tú… pero ellos… mis amigos… me salvaron de ese destino.

 **Gladius Hammer: Jejeje** ``cof´´ ``cof´´ **amistad… que gran estupidez.**

 **Metamorf:** Si lo vivieras de primer casco… no dirías lo mismo…

 **Gladius Hammer: En este mundo lo que importa es el poder… tontos como tú creen que esos sentimientos lo solucionaran todo** ``cof´´

 **Metamorf:** Pues sin esos sentimientos… nos convertimos en verdaderos monstruos – aseguro con una gran sonrisa al pensar en todos sus seres queridos, en especial en su madre.

 **Gladius Hammer: Prefiero ser un monstruo.**

 **Metamorf:** Ni en los últimos segundo que te queda de vida te arrepientes de lo que hiciste – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **Gladius Hammer: De lo único que me arrepiento es el haberte creado** ``cof´´ ``cof´´ **, además no me iré solo** – Unos arbusto cerca a Metamorf se mecieron y de ellos salió la cabeza de una serpiente – **Si yo me voy te llevare conmigo** ``cof´´ – tosió mucha más sangre – ``cof´´ **jajaja es… una lástima que… no vuelvas a ver a tus… amigos…** ``cof´´ **adiós… sujeto de prueba… ce…ro…**

La serpiente se acercaba lentamente al Changeling el cual por más que se esforzara no podía ni siquiera levantarse, usar ese último ataque consumió una gran energía, sumando a la pelea y los moretones nada podía hacer para evitar a la serpiente la cual ya estaba mostrando sus colmillos.

 **Metamorf:** _*Niños lo siento cre_ _o que no llegare para la Noche de Corazones Cálidos, por lo menos reuní el dinero suficiente para que nada les falte… Danter como me hubiera gustado leer tus siguientes historias… Violet perdóname por no llegar a escuchar lo me tenias que decir*_ – La serpiente estaba a un metro, preparándose para saltar y morder a nuestro héroe el cual comenzó a llorar pensado en alguien especial – _*Mamá cumplí mi promesa, ahora me reuniré contigo*_

La serpiente impulsándose con su cuerpo salto con su boca abierta y Metamorf cerró los ojos aceptando el destino pero antes de que recibiera la mordida un aura blanca lo envolvió desapareciendo del bosque dejando que la serpiente muerda el árbol y cayera muerta al piso mientras las hojas del árbol se marchitaran y el árbol moría producto del veneno.

…

Cuatro días paso desde ese momento en que dos extrañas criaturas se pelearon en el centro de Canterlot, los concejales estaban pasando un mal momento ya que con la desaparición de Gladius y los restos del joven unicornio Luter Flicher en el laboratorio, estaban con toda la prensa encima y peor los policías que tuvieron que contener las nauseas al entrar a la guarida de los bandidos y sacar sus cuerpos. Después de eso estuvieron buscando a ambas extrañas criaturas por ordenes de los concejales por considerarlos un peligro, cuando llegaron al bosque donde varios testigos los vieron caer encontraron todo el bosque con arboles rotos y un camino quemado el cual terminaba en una roca puntiaguda llena de sangre pero sin ningún rastro de ambas criaturas.

Cuando dieron la noticia de que ambas criaturas habían desaparecido algunos se aliviaron que se fueran, otros se asustaron al pensar que podrían volver pero dos hermanos en Ponyville al oír la noticia se quedaron en silencio.

 **Danter:** …hermana.

 **Violet:** El sigue con vida – le respondió sin duda en su voz.

 **Danter:** ¿Pero como…

 **Violet:** Intuición femenina – dijo con una sonrisa, algo le decía que su amigo y amor secreto seguía en algún lugar con vida, solo esperaba que uno de esos días volviera para confesársele.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Tocaron la puerta y ambos hermanos fueron a abrir con alegría pensando que era su amigo Metamorf, pero lastimosamente solo era un poni con uniforme de policía.

 **Policía:** Perdonen la molestia pero ustedes son Danter y Violet – ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza – entonces esto les pertenece – les dio una gran bolsa llena de bits dejando al par con los ojos bien abiertos ya que tal cantidad cubría hasta 3 años de gastos del orfanato.

 **Violet:** Pe… pero quien lo envía…

 **Policía:** Lo siento no puedo decirlo – en eso se percato de la mirada de pena que portaban ambos ponis, el policía suspiro – bueno es de un cazarrecompensas el cual capturo a una gran cantidad de criminales donde querían transportar armas ilegales usando una fábrica abandonada, lastimosamente no teníamos el dinero suficiente para pagarle y solo nos dijo que juntemos el dinero y lo entreguemos a ustedes, lo que tienen ahí es solo una pequeña parte, cuando juntemos el resto se lo traeremos, adiós.

Cuando se cerró la puerta se quedaron viendo la bolsa de bits y pensaron en el gran corazón que tenía su amigo que se arriesgo con tal de que los niños del orfanato pudieran vivir bien y que ellos no tengan ninguna preocupación económica.

 **OoOoOoO**

En una gran sala dorada estaban seis criaturas tiradas en el suelo las cuales poco a poco recobraban la conciencia y se ponían de pie.

 **Metamorf:** _*Siento que me da vueltas la cabeza, espera porque no me siento cansancio y tampoco adolorido mi cuerpo*_ – mirando alrededor se percato que habían otras cinco criaturas junto con él, y entre ellos una extraña criatura bípeda muy diferente a un minotauro.

 **Metamorf/Nest/Steven/¿1?/¿2?/¿3?:** ¿!QUIENES SON USTEDES!?

* * *

 **The only 95:** Ya termino la saga de **EL CHANGELING: EL CAZARRECOMPENSAS** y ya vamos a la mitad del ficy aunque no lo parezca hasta ahora esta es la saga más larga solo que tuvo menos capítulos pero más palabras en cada uno.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Entrando y mirando a todos lado) Oe The only viste a Steven.

 **The only 95:** A si, el se fue al psicólogo.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Por qué?

 **The only 95:** Bueno es que me llegaron algunos MP (Mensajes privados) de lectores a los cuales no les gusto Steven, entro en una crisis existencia y le aconseje ir a un psicólogo.

…

 _-Oficina del psicólogo:_

Vemos a Steven recostado en una de esas camillas mientras un señor escribía todo lo que decía.

 **Steven:** …y en resumen doctor me han calificado de personaje clichet, muy forzado, sin profundidad, prefieren a un poni que a mí, me quieren golpear y mi escritor no me respeta (Suspirando) yo solo quiero entretener al lector e impedir que el clopero de The only ponga lemon al fic porque si por él fuera cada capítulo contendría al menos una escena lemon.

 **Psicólogo:** Ya veo, bueno este caso es fácil de resolver, no como el de ese extraño sujeto que portaba un báculo, al cual ayude a superar su trauma de unas imágenes de una revista, pero bueno me estoy desviando del tema joven Steven así que tome (Le da una pala)

 **Steven:** ¿Una pala? ¿Para qué?

 **Psicólogo:** (Con una cara de troll) Pues cabe un pozo así tendrá más profundidad – antes de que Steven le reclame molesto el psicólogo le paso un papel – Mis honorarios – El humano se quedo pálido mientras un signo de dólar con alas salía volando por la ventana – puede retirarse – con la música de fondo del chavo nuestro amigo se retira de la oficina con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando la pala - ¡El siguiente!

 **Personaje cualquiera:** (Entrando y echándose en la camilla) Bueno vera yo soy el antagonista de un fic y tengo la mala costumbre de revelar mi plan a mi enemigo mientras este aprovecha para escapar, derrotarme y huir con su novia a la que e capturado.

 **Psicólogo:** El típico caso de ANTAGONIUS IDIOTUS, pero descuide eso se soluciona simplemente con una terapia de Shop – dice eso mientras saca detrás de su escritorio una batería de un autor con dos cables sueltos.

 **Persona cualquiera:** (Pasando saliva) Y… eso duele doctor.

 **Psicólogo:** (Con una cara de Yao Ming o me la suda) A mi no pero a usted sí.

…

 **Nest Hunter:** Ojala ese psicólogo logre solucionar su problema.

 **The only 95:** Eso espero, pero bueno hay que contestar los reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _NewSilverWolf94:_

(Contesta The only 95): Alguien nuevo que comenta, bienvenido, me alegro cuando a un lector le gusta lo que escribo me llena de Determinación jejeje ya suena Undertale. Antes se me ocurrió enfrentar a Metamorf con Scar como ultimo enemigo pero creo que era mejor enfrentarlo con su propio creador o aquel poni que lo torturo. Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños y el sobre Steven creo que con el golpe que le quieres dar vas a hacer que la poca moral que le queda termine por desaparecer XD.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Gracias yo también te daría también pulgar arriba amigo pero [Levantando su casco] no tengo pulgares… ni dedos.

 _Xopita507:_

(Contesta The only 95): Creo que voy a recibir amenazas de muerte por no dejar que se declare Violet jejeje, leeré tu fic este fin de semana que tengo libre amigo y descuida yo tampoco soy un escritor de elite, simplemente lo hago por pasatiempo y porque me gusta, no soy quisquilloso con la lectura, bueno eso si solo pido que no haiga muchas fallas ortográficas :P. Bueno sobre los personajes femeninos eres el segundo que pregunta sobre eso y creo que alguien más me dijo lo mismo que tú ´´cof´´ ´´cof´´ CrisKakis ´´cof´´ ´´cof´´ pero te digo que el resto de personajes son masculinos pero cada uno con sus personalidades y locuras, uno de ellos más loco que el resto. Hablando del rey de roma, creo que se está tardando en venir del psicólogo, bueno por lo menos te preocupas por él, eso le ayudara en subir su moral. Gracias por tu regalo amigo y una pregunta, como se pronuncia tu Nick Xopita [de sopa] o Xopita [Alargando la S como SSSSSerpiente], Adiós.

 _CrisKakis:_

(Contesta The only 95): De hecho el personaje en que me base la apariencia de Gladius es de un videojuego, aunque admito que es una gran coincidencia que se parezca a Discord, claro si a este último le metes esteroides XD. Siempre sigo tu fic amigo aunque aquí entre dos y aprovechando que no está Steven pues estoy esperando a que pongas lemon – De la nada recibe un golpe en la cabeza con la katana dentro de su funda – [Enojado] ¡Nest porque hiciste eso!

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Steven me dijo que cada vez que dijeras esa palabra te golpeara si él no estaba presente… aunque no sé lo que significa lemon.

(Contesta The only 95): ¿Y tú lo obedeces?

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Me está enseñando a manejar la computadora, yo solo le estoy cumpliendo como un favor.

(Contesta The only 95): [Suspirando] Gracias por tus felicitaciones y comentario amigo.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo ahora solo me quedan 3 OC's por revelar, dos de los cuales están luchando en mi cabeza por ser el siguiente, ya saben comenten, denle favorito, me gusta y suscríbanse.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Eso no es Youtube?

 **The only 95:** Tienes razón creo que fue otro lapsus… ¡Espera y tú como lo sabes!

 **Nest Hunter:** Aparte de computadoras me está enseñando sobre el internet.

 **The only 95:** A bueno, adiós lectores y no olviden comentar.

 **Nest Hunter:** Adiós.


	42. El comienzo-parte 4

La esfera en la mano de aquel extraño sujeto comenzó a disminuir su brillo hasta que dentro de ella se pudo apreciar la imagen de Metamorf sonriente con una silueta transparente de aquel dragón tan raro en que se transformo.

 **?: Lo que importa es el interior y dentro de aquel Changeling había dos cosas, un monstruo que se alimentaba de su odio, miedo y sufrimiento para hacerse más fuerte, pero también había un ser de gran corazón dispuesto a arriesgarse por proteger a aquellos que él consideraba sus amigos y repartir alegría a los niños como lo había hecho una yegua a la que él consideraba su madre… al final supo quién era él y con eso en mente pudo rescatar a sus amigos y detener a un verdadero monstruo –** el misterioso ser suelta la esfera la cual se eleva en el aire hasta ponerse junto a las esferas que contenían la imagen de Nest Hunter y Steven – **Vamos 3 y faltan 3** – las tres esferas faltantes se ponen al frente de nuestro anfitrión – **mmm… creo que ya se quien será el siguiente.**

El extraño ser toma la esfera que estaba en la izquierda.

 **?: Se revela un nuevo guerrero con una actitud y comportamiento un poco… peculiares por así decirlo… tal vez debí dejarlo al último…** – La esfera comienza a brillar de poco a poco hasta que…

* * *

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya pronto saldrá el próximo capítulo del fic más antes de los que creen.

´´toc`` ´´toc`` ´´toc``

 **The only 95:** Mejor voy a abrir la puerta - se dirige hasta la puerta y al abrirla frente a él estaba un joven de cabello blanco con la cara larga – ya te habías tardado en venir, oye y esa pala.

 **Steven:** No quiero hablar de eso – Entra a la casa y se va hasta la sala arrastrando la pala, mientras detrás de él entra un perro de raza pastor alemán.

 **The only 95:** Que hace ese perro en mi casa.

 **Steven:** Pues me siguió mientras estaba viniendo así que decidí traerlo a la casa.

 **The only 95:** No, no, no,no.

 **Steven:** O vamos no seas malo, solo míralo – el perro pone una cara triste como el gato de Sherk – vez no tiene un hogar ni dueño, no podemos dejarlo en la calle.

 **The only 95:** Primeramente mi casa, mis reglas y segundo con un animal en la casa ya es suficiente.

 **Steven:** ¡Oye no le digas así a Nest!

 **The only 95:** Lo decía por ti.

 **Steven:** ¡HIJO DE… (Inhalando y exhalando) no causara problemas, además el sabe trucos.

 **The only 95:** ¿Enserio?

 **Steven:** (Sonriendo) Si mira, dame la pata – el perro le dio la pata – buen chico, ahora rueda – el perro se hecho en el piso y comenzó a rodar – hazte el muerto – de nuevo se tiro al piso el perro solo que estaba vez se quedo quieto y saco la lengua simulando su muerte – y ahora habla.

 **Perro:** Hola que tal.

The only de la impresión retrocedió tropezándose con el sillón y cayendo de espalda al suelo para después pararse todo asustado viendo al perro y señalándolo.

 **The only 95:** ¡Ese perro es del diablo, sácalo de mi casa! – Pero el susto se le paso al ver a Steven y al perro tirados en el suelo matándose de la risa - ¿Ah?

 **Steven:** JAJAJAJAJA debiste ver tu cara JAJAJAJA

 **Perro:** JAJAJA si tenias razón fue muy chistoso JAJAJA bueno creo que llego la hora de presentarme.

Para sorpresa del escritor el pastor alemán se transformo en un insecto del tamaño de un poni de color negro verdoso y unos ojos azules claros, The only lo identifico de inmediato mas al verlo con esa gran sonrisa.

 **The only 95:** ¿Me… Metamorf?

 **Metamorf:** Jejeje así es, lo siento por la broma es que no pude resistirme.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Entrando a la sala) ¿Por qué tanto alboro… - el poni se queda viendo fijamente al Changeling para luego ver al escritor y por último a Steven – Díganme que ustedes también pueden verlo o me he vuelto loco.

 **Metamorf:** (Acercándose a Nest y estirando su pata) Que tal soy Metamorf, siempre es un gusto conocer a ponis nuevos y hacer amigos.

El último guerrero de la hermandad al ver que aquel ser no era hostil también estiro su pata para responder a su saludo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Nest Hunter, el gusto es mío.

 **Steven:** Bienvenido a la familia Metamorf.

 **Metamorf:** (Sonriendo) Gracias.

 **The only 95:** (Suspirando) _*Adiós a la paz en esta casa*_ Que bueno que todos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos pero tenemos algo que hacer.

 **Metamorf:** Oye y que tal el pastel que te envié por tu cumpleaños.

 **The only 95:** O sobre eso estaba muy rico gracias.

 **Steven:** Si quieres sobro tres rebanas (mirando al poni) ¿tú también quieres Nest?

 **Nest Hunter:** No veo por qué no.

 **Metamorf:** ¡SI PASTEL!

Los tres protagonistas se van caminando a la cocina, claro que Metamorf iba mas animado y sin percatarse que dejaron solo al escritor en la sala.

 **The only 95:** ¿Si tres son multitud, que serian cuatro?... bueno dejemos eso de lado a contestar los reviews y ya que el trió se ha ido a comer pastel sin preguntarme si quería, yo contestare todo.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CrisKakis:_ Por eso estoy más enojado con Steven y valla amigo, el lemon ya te está pareciendo raro e interesante Jejeje así comenzamos todos jajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya ok me calmo. Respondiendo a tu duda pues aquí esta Metamorf, eso me hiso acordar que me tengo que vengar de alguna manera del canoso de Steven, algo me dice que él fue del plan de la broma. Adiós amigo pronto sabrás del próximo guerrero aun este será un tanto… creo te darás cuenta cuando lo leas.

 _Xopita507:_ Ahora si se como pronúncialo y su origen de tu Nick :) y si se lo negativo de los esteroides que reduce del tamaño del amigo fiel, por eso ¡NO A LOS ASTEROIDES! XD. Siento pena por Violet en parte aunque yo tenga la culpa de que no se confesara pero créeme cuando te digo que tanto ella como los otros personajes secundarios de las otras sagas no quedaran en el olvido así que no hay que perder las esperanzas. Sobre tu fic pues lo estoy leyendo mientras tu lees estas palabras… si estas… estas palabras… ahora mismo lo estoy leyendo… jejeje bueno sobre Steven pues cliché si he visto a varios personajes que conocen a las mane 6, se hacen amigos, se enamoran etc, pero cada uno le da un toque personal y lo hace entretenido (Yo se que estás leyendo esto CrisKakis jajaja te pille) lo bueno de los fanfic es que nunca vas a ver 2 exactamente iguales, claro tal vez en el principio se parezcan varios pero a medida que avanza la historia varian muchas cosas, le dan un toque personal, ocurren giros en la historia haciendo que el fic tenga una gran variedad de opciones para seguir al gusto del escritor (Te pille otra vez CrisKakis XD) un saludo para ti amigo y creo que Steven ya está mejor, tal vez ese psicólogo si sea bueno, pero aun me vengare por la broma que me hizo.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Tal vez no lo vean pero de nuevo estoy al estilo naufrago, ya saben una gran barba y pelo largo… tal vez me lo deje para disfraz de hombre lobo en Halloowen. Bueno ya saben comenten, denle favorito bla bla bla. Adiós.


	43. El Pegaso: El ciber soldado

**EL PEGASO: EL CIBER SOLDADO**

Todo comienza con una estática la cual se estabiliza poco a poco y se ve el mundo de Equestria en blanco y negro como si de un video antiguo se tratase.

 **Voz del presentador:** Equestria un mundo habitado solo por ponis de tres razas las cuales son los terrestres ponis normales, voladores que son los pegasos y por último los que hacen magia ósea los unicornios, todos viven en paz y armonía, aunque no era así en un principio.

Aparece un dibujo muy antiguo en la que se aprecia a una poni con unas raras ropas, un pegaso con armadura y una unicornio con un traje de la realeza.

 **Voz del presentador:** Antiguamente las tres razas estaban en gran conflicto al echarse la culpa entre ellos por la escases de alimento y el invierno que los asotaba pero para suerte los 3 ayudantes o acompañantes de los líderes lograron unirnos.

Se muestra una ciudad cerca a las montañas y todo los ponis con vestimentas tipo era colonial.

 **Voz del presentador:** Con la unión de las tres razas se fundó la primera y aun gran ciudad de Canterlot donde prospero la unión de las tres razas para dar paso a los pequeños pueblos aledaños a este que conforme paso el tiempo se volvieron ciudades.

Se muestran fotos de varios ponis, pegasos y unicornios mayores de edad, unos con batas de laboratorio, otros escribiendo libros y algunos dando clases en la universidad con una gran pizarra detrás de ellos llena de formulas matemáticas.

 **Voz del presentador:** El gran logro para nuestra raza fueron los avances tanto científicos como tecnológicos, comenzando con la electricidad para iluminar cada hogar, la construcción de vehículos para viajar más rápido hasta terminar con la invención de medios de comunicación electrónicos como son la radio, el televisor, teléfonos y la más importante, la computadora.

Volvemos a ver el mundo de Equestria pero esta vez todo a color.

 **Voz del presentador:** Y eso nos trae aquí señores a la Equestria de nuestros tiempos – la imagen cambia mostrándose a un unicornio de color café y crin ondulada con ropa casual – transmitiendo para la BBE, todo lo que hemos logrado a lo largo del tiempo gracias a 3 seres que vieron que unidos éramos mejor que separados, aunque obviamente también creamos armas para defendernos de los animales salvajes pero dejare eso para otro día, a lo que venimos ahora es para ver el más grande avance de todos los tiempos – el unicornio va caminando hasta llegar a un poni de color ámbar y crin fucsia, al costado del poni estaba un bulto tapado por una manta – Bueno acá estamos con unos de los científicos que han logrado lo imposible.

 **Científico:** Gracias, nuestro equipo tenía un sueño o mejor dicho una meta y con los avances de la actualidad pudimos lograrlo (Agarrando la manta) prepárense para asombrarse – al destapar la manta se rebeló a una especie de poni pero este era de metal color blanco en todas partes con algunos cables verdes que sobresalían de su cuerpo y unos ojos todo negro – 01 preséntate ante los invitados.

Los ojos de aquella maquina se prendieron hasta adquirir un color amarillo claro.

 **01:** [Voz robótica] _Buenas tardes, yo soy 01 y mi función es facilitar la vida de los ponis a quienes servimos tal como limpiar, cocinar y ocuparnos de trabajos peligrosos para mantenerlos seguros._

 **Presentador:** Estoy es increíble fabricaron un robot.

 **Científico:** Si, nos tomo varios años entre programar el software, dibujar el diseño y armarlo pero lo logramos, esta máquina facilitara la vida de muchos ponis.

 **Presentador:** Pero ya sabe, no temen que pueda ser un peligro para nosotros.

 **Científico:** 01 principales leyes.

 **01:** _Uno, nunca herir a ningún ser viviente. Dos, servir a los ponis. Tres, siempre mejorar._

 **Presentador:** ¿Siempre mejorar?

 **Científico:** Vera para su software que hicimos es especial y le permite adaptarse a la situación cosa que si un trabajo es complicado para él pues de actualizara y listo, algo como nosotros que aprendemos del error.

 **Presentador:** Y cómo es eso posible, digo un software no puede hacer tal cosa como la mente de un equino.

 **Científico:** Pues sígame, pero antes (Viendo al robot) 01 apagado.

 **01:** _Fue un placer servirlo señor_ (Sus ojos volvieron a ser negro)

El unicornio siguió al poni hasta llegar a un cuarto y al abrirlo estaba lleno de lo que parecían varios CPU del tamaño de una refrigeradora y una gran pantalla en el medio.

 **Científico:** Buenas tardes IA.

La gran pantalla se encendió mostrando una cara simple con ojos y boca hecha de pixeles.

 **IA:** [Voz como de un mayordomo] Buenas señor como le fue en la entrevista, bien supongo.

 **Presentador:** (Sorprendido) Espera como él sabe de la entrevista que le estoy haciendo.

 **Científico:** Jejeje bueno él es el que maneja la mejora de los software, IA abreviatura de Inteligencia Artificial, puedes mantener una charla con él como si estuviera hablando con otro poni, claro que aún le falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de procesamiento de nuestra mente pero es un buen inicio, además el también tiene las 3 leyes.

 **Presentador:** Si el maneja la mejora de los software eso significa que el controla a los robots.

 **Científico:** En términos simples sí.

 **IA:** Estoy regido por las 3 leyes así que no tiene porque temer señor presentador.

 **Presentador:** Pues gracias, valla que eres amable y tu voz es diferente a 01.

 **IA:** Yo lo quise así, ellos son maquinas yo tengo mi propia conciencia así que busco diferenciarme de ellos, pero aun así velo por la vida de los seres vivientes que me parece fascinante.

 **Científico:** Lo ve, IA será una gran ayuda en el futuro de Equestria.

 **Presentador:** Tiene razón (Viendo al frente) y yo veo un brillante futuro para Equestria y todos los ponis que evitan en ella.

De nuevo aparece la estática y poco a poco nos vamos alejando hasta ver un televisor dentro de una sala pero a medida que nos vamos alejando se ve que toda la sala era un desastre con paredes llenas de gritas y varias cosas tiradas, nos seguimos alejando para ver la casa por fuera semi-destruida junto con otras casa en el mismo estado. Luego al frente de esa casa pasan corriendo una poni con un potrillo en su lomo, la yegua corría con todas sus fuerza y en su rostro se veía los signos del cansancio.

La yegua siguió corriendo hasta meterse en un callejón bajando al potrillo de su lomo y tomar un pequeño descanso.

 **Potrillo:** Mami tengo miedo.

 **Yegua:** (Agitada) Tranquilo… hijo ya vamos a… llegar.

De pronto se comienzan a escuchar varias pisadas muy bien sincronizadas, el sonido de las pisadas comienza a aumentar poniendo más nerviosa a la poni y asustando al potrillo hasta que de la nada las pisadas se detienen.

 **Yegua:** _*¿Por qué se detuvie…_

De la pared donde estaba apoyada salió una pata metálica tratando de atraparla pero ella rápidamente tomo a su hijo y salió galopando de ahí hasta llegar al límite del pueblo pero tres robots con la forma de un poni de color plomo, unos ojos rojos y aspecto amenazante se metieron en su camino. La yegua trato de dar la vuelta pero otros tres aparecieron por atrás.

 **Robot 1:** [Voz robótica] _Capturen a la cría, maten a la otra no cumple con los requisitos._

De los costados de los robots salió una especie de arma de forma cilíndrica la cual con un puntero rojo apunto solo al cuerpo de la poni, las maquinas estaban preparándose para disparar pero…

 **X:** ¡Cierren los ojos!

Una esfera cayó cerca a la madre y su hijo que rápidamente hicieron caso a la voz. Una especie de flash salió de la esfera segando a los robots los haciendo que su mira apunte a varios lados. La madre al abrir los ojos no sabía a dónde correr hasta que cerca a un colina vio a un poni con ropa de soldado y llevando un ametralladora AK- 47 en el cuello amarrada con una correa.

 **Poni:** ¡Venga rápido el efecto no dura mucho tiempo!

Cogiendo a su hijo la yegua rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba el poni hasta estar a un distancia considerable de las maquinas.

 **Poni:** Vamos Chesar Lead, Ganver Shooter es nuestra oportunidad.

 **Chesar Lead:** de acuerdo Lonel Summer.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Ya están cargadas.

Lonel Summer era un poni de color café oscuro y crin plateada con una CM (Cutie Mark) de una isla con una palmera al medio, llevaba ropa de un soldado con tres franjas representando su rango. Chesar Lead era un unicornio de color plomo y crin amarilla con una CM de una trampa de osos, en su lomo llevaba una escopeta y también tenía la misma ropa de soldado con el mismo rango. El último era Ganver Shooter el cual era un pegaso de color morado y crin negra con una CM de una mira de un arma, en su lomo portaba un rifle de francotirador, igual que los otros, tenía la misma ropa con el mismo rango.

El unicornio y el pegaso se pusieron cada uno al lado del poni y levantaron una bazuca apuntándole a las maquinas que aun seguía confundidas por el flash. Acercaron su pata hasta el gatillo del arma viéndose que en su pata llevaban una especie de brazalete de metal con una pantalla el cual al activarse comenzó a hacer que el metal del brazalete avanzara hasta cubrir sus casco y de ahí salieron unas prótesis de metal parecida a unos dedos, 4 para ser más exactos, unos se posiciono cerca del gatillo y el resto asegurando mas el arma.

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡Fuego!

Los dos misiles salieron disparados hacia el grupo de maquinas las cuales se recuperaron rápidamente y sacaron de sus lomos una alas parecidas a la de un avión y se elevaron pero una no lo logro a tiempo y quedo hecha pedazos por los misiles.

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡Maldición, (Cogiendo su ametralladora y activando su brazalete) fuego a discreción!

Las maquinas se elevaron mas y de sus costados sacaron sus armas, luego comenzaron a caer en picada mientras sus disiparos caían al suelo pero conforme se acercaban también sus disparos.

 **Chesar Lead** : ¡Voy a activarlo! – de uno de sus bolsillos de su ropa saco un pequeño cono con un botón rojo en la base, lo presiono y lo tiro al suelo para que este comenzara a girar como un trompo generando un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de los soldados y los civiles.

El campo de fuerza detuvo lo disparos para luego desaparecer mientras el grupo veía que las maquinas aterrizaban no muy lejos a ellos.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Rayos y el refuerzo.

 **Lonel Summer:** Hay que dirigirnos a la ciudad (Viendo a la madre y a su hijo) nuestra prioridad es mantener a los civiles a salvo.

 **Robot 3:** _Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado._

 **Chesar Lead:** (Sacando una granada color azul) No lo creo.

Una vez que le quito el seguro a la granada esta comenzó a botar un denso humo blanco cegando a los robots.

 **Robot 2:** _Activando sensores de calor_ – los ojos de las 5 maquinas adquirieron un color verde oscuro – _objetivos a 4 metros y alejándose._

 **Robot 5:** _Capturar a la cría, matad al resto._

El grupo estaba corriendo devuelta a la ciudad ya que por lo menos hay tendrían donde cubrirse pero comenzaron a oír a las maquinas que los seguían.

 **Lonel Summer:** (Apuntando su arma y disparando) ¡Hay que seguir corriendo!

Galoparon hasta estar a unos metros de una casa pero escucharon el sonido de un cohete atrás de ellos.

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡Al suelo!

Los soldados junto con la madre y su hijo se tiraron al suelo justo a tiempo porque un misil pasó por encima de ellos yendo en dirección a la casa destruyendo su único refugio cercano.

Se volvieron a levantar solo para ver que los 5 robots se acercaban ellos, rápidamente se pusieron al frente de los civiles apuntando con sus armas, apretaron el gatillo pero no dispararon.

 **Ganver Shooter:** No tengo balas.

 **Lonel Summer:** Rayos yo tampoco, Chesar dime que tienes algo para sacarnos de esto.

 **Chesar Lead** : Lo siento, las ultimas granadas las termine de utilizar.

 **Lonel Summer:** Genial (Guardando su arma y sacando un cuchillo militar) no creo que lo logremos amigos (Viendo al potrillo que abrazaba asustado a su madre) pero hay que hacer el intento.

Los otros también sacaron sus cuchillos y se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras las maquinas se acercaban apuntándoles con sus armas.

Robot 4: _¡Elimin…_

 _[Introducir música_ _ **AC-DC BACK IN BLACK**_ _, es para darle estilo, yo les diré cuando parar la música]_

Comenzó a escucharse una música muy escandalosa en el cielo, todos alzaron la vista y vieron a un pegaso volando a una gran velocidad dejando una estela de humo en el camino para luego caer en picada y aterrizar en cuatro patas estrepitosamente frente a ellos levantando polvo en el proceso y mostrando una sonrisa presumida.

 **X:** ¡Llego la caballería!... eso sonó irónico.

El pegaso era de color anaranjado con una crin de color verde agua, lo que resaltaba más de él es que tenía unas alas de metal formado por varios metales triangulares simulando a las plumas de cualquier otro pegaso, también tenía una CM con la imagen de unas alas de metal, a diferencia del resto el no poseía ningún tipo de ropa militar y tampoco ningún arma.

 **Robot 1:** _Amenaza detectada, cambiando de objetivo hacia el enemigo principal, ¡Eliminar!_

 **X:** ¡Parece que me reconocieron (Moviendo un casco como incitación) vengan por mí, pedazos de chatarra oxidada!

Los 5 robots se pararon sobre sus patas traseras, se oyeron engranajes moviéndose para luego de ambos casco de cada máquina salieran una espadas, aunque eso no intimido al pegaso.

 **X:** (Viendo a los soldados) Oigan ahora yo me divertiré con ellos, pueden ocultarse y ver el espectáculo.

Las maquinas corrieron hacia donde estaba el pegaso preparando sus espadas, el primero dio un corte el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por el pegaso, otros dos intentaron atacarlo por los lados pero él simplemente dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando los ataques, los dos últimos robots intentaron atacarle por la espalda pero el pegaso abrió sus alas de metal deteniendo ambos ataques.

 **X:** Que lentos que son, les recomiendo desinstalarse el Windows Vista.

Dando un giro con sus alas abiertas, usándolas como cuchillas corto a la mitad a las dos maquinas que lo atacaron por la espalda. Los otros robots retrocedieron y volvieron a ponerse en cuatro patas.

 **X:** Jajaja no pensé que las maquinas tuvieran miedo - De los costados sacaron sus armas con su mira apuntando al pegaso – porque no me sorprende.

Las maquinas comenzaron a disparar y el pegaso se cubrió con sus alas para evitar las balas. Así siguieron disparando hasta que en donde estaba el pegaso salieron cuatro misiles hacia arriba y fueron en dirección a los robots logrando solo destruir a uno.

 **X:** Uno menos, faltan dos (alzándose en vuelo) síganme si pueden idiotas – las dos maquinas sacaron sus alas y siguieron al pegaso el cual hacia piruetas en el aire – Veamos que tan buenos son deteniendo disparos – dio media vuelta encarando a las maquinas, luego sus patas delanteras se transformaron en unas ametralladoras esas grandes con barios tubos alrededor que disparaban una ráfaga de balas – (Sonriendo) ¡Coman plomo hijos de puta!

Los disparos hicieron añicos a una de las maquinas mientras la otra sacando sus espadas se acercaba peligrosamente al pegaso pasando sus espadas muy cerca de este.

 **X:** Miren quien se quiere pasar de pendejo – ya que estaba cerca de la maquina se subió encima de ella –El mago te va a regalar un corazón hombre de hojalata – le puso una especie de círculo metálico en el pecho el cual comenzó a parpadear una especie de luz de color rojo – disfruta tu regado y ándate bien a la mierda.

Desplegando sus alas se alejo del robot el cual a los segundos exploto en miles de pedazos.

 **X:** Como adoro los fuegos artificiales.

Los soldados junto con los civiles salieron de una de las casas viendo que el peligro había pasado mientras el pegaso aterrizaba cerca a ellos.

 **X:** (Con una sonrisa presumida) A que mi entrada fue muy cool, no lo nieguen.

 _[Paren la música]_

 **Lonel Summer:** Blizz Silver maldito loco llegabas un poco más tarde y no la contábamos.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Llevándose un casco al pecho) Yo nunca llego tarde sino justo a tiempo.

 **Lonel Summer** : Díselo al general y las cantidades de veces que te castigo por tus tardanzas.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Si, con tus castigos limpiando los baños de la academia les ahorrabas cantidad de trabajo a los conserjes.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya, ya no hay que ser tan crueles, además volar desde Fillydelphia hasta acá toma mucho tiempo (Sacando un caramelo de menta y comiéndoselo) aparte hay que llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro.

 **Chesar Lead** : Tienes razón, señora y pequeño, acompáñenos los llevaremos al refugio.

 **Yegua:** Gracias.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oh pero antes.

Unos misiles aparecieron debajo de sus alas metálicas y salieron disparados al cielo hasta perderse de vista. No muy lejos de hay 2 robots cortados a la mitad se alejaban arrastrándose hasta que escucharon un sonido en el cielo y al alzar la vista vieron 2 misiles cayendo hacia donde estaban.

Los otros soldados veían confundidos a Blizz porque disparo sus misiles al cielo pero callaron al ver que los misiles caían no muy lejos de ahí provocando una explosión mientras el pegaso esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ahora si podemos irnos.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Y que opinan.

 **Steven:** …

 **Nest Hunter:** …

 **Metamorf:**...

 **The only 95:** … ¡Digan algo!

 **Steven:** (Nervioso) Sa… saben me acorde que tengo que hacer algo que he dejado pendiente adiós (Se fue directo a su cuarto)

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo… yo… _*Rayo no puedo mentir*_ … ¡Tengo que ocultar mejor mis revistas de Bondage para que nadie las encuentre por accidente! – el Changeling y el escritor se lo quedaron viendo con la ceja alzada mientras el pobre poni se ponía mas rojo que semáforo - ¡Adiós! (Corriendo a toda velocidad al cuarto)

 **The only 95:** Y tu Metamorf.

 **Metamorf:** Ah… (Agachándose buscando algo en el suelo) Oh, mi lente de contacto xdxdxd… acá esta voy al baño a limpiarlo adiós (Se va galopando dejando humo en el camino)

 **The only 95:** (Suspirando) Me dejaron solo para contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _NewSilverWolf94:_ Ya le puse contraseña a mi clop JEJEJE si quieres te paso el pack XD. Por suerte Steven se recupero sino estaría todo depresivo y me aburriría bastante sin tener a alguien quien molestar. Me acordare mandarles saludos a ellos de tu parte adiós. Silver… aunque no lo creas ese nombre lo tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo no me demandes XD.

 _xopita507:_ Ya voy por la mitad de tu fic amigo y me mato de la risa eso de una vez al año no hace daño con una dragona XD. Hoy mismo voy a una botica con un disfraz de anciano para que me hagan un descuento. Para el próximo capítulo creo que demorara un poco más pero bueno valdrá la pena la espera. Hay esta la explicación de cómo los ponis pueden usar y sostener armas te dije que lo explicaría en un futuro y me diste esa idea al leer tu comentario amigo, gracias.

 _CrisKakis:_ Cada uno tiene su forma de moldear su historia, según entiendo tu protagonista no quiere ningún poder lo cual es algo poco usual en los protagonista de los fic y solo lo he visto una vez en otro fic, uno muy popular **UN PSICÓPATA EN EQUESTRIA** en mi opinión un buen fic ya que vez como soluciona los problemas solo con su inteligencia, creo que me estoy desviando del tema… o Tarzan me recordaste a mi infancia… como sería un Tarzan ponificado… tal vez en un futuro pueda ser una buena idea para un fic pero aun tengo pendiente mi otro fic **MY LITTLE GALGE** que todavía no he actualizado y ya he recibido amenazas de algunos otakus y bronies… uno de ellos me amenazo con una escopeta no es broma. Si te entiendo a mí también me gusta interactuar con los personajes de otras historias, tal vez para la próxima que no se vallan y me dejen solo te contesten.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Antes que nada este capítulo como el de las otras sagas es una introducción por así decirlo, sabremos más del nuevo protagonista, el mundo donde vive y otras cosas a medida que avance la historia. Para los que siguen mi otro fic **MY LITTLE GALGE** no desesperen que pronto actualizare, se despide The only 95 sin antes decirles que comenten y denle favorito. Adiós.


	44. Un día normal, para Blizz

Vemos un letrero en el suelo todo oxidado y cubierto por un poco de tierra que decía BIENVENIDOS A CLOUDSDALE hasta que unos cascos pasaron por encima de aquel letrero.

Quien estaba corriendo a toda prisa era un pegaso anaranjado de melena bicolor verde agua y morado, tenía unos ojos verdes y no poseía una Cutie Mark, llevaba una escopeta en su lomo y en la cintura tenía una correa en la cual llevaba un revolver y en la otra una pistola de salva, cerca de los cascos delanteros poseía los brazaletes que le permitían manejar las armas. El pegaso siguió corriendo hasta ocultarse detrás de una roca mientras recuperaba el aliento.

´´Brirr`` ´´Brirr``

Era el sonido de un pequeño auricular que tenía el pegaso en la oreja derecha, acerco su casco hasta dicho aparato para activarlo y de ahí se extendió un pequeño micrófono hasta la altura de su boca.

 **X:** Blizz informe.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Jadeando) Nos tendieron una emboscada en Cloudsdale a mí y a mi grupo… el capitán no pudo escapar General… ahora mismo estoy escapando de cuatro de esas maquinas…

 **General:** Vete de una vez.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si salgo volando… seré un blanco fácil…

 **General:** Enviare a un grupo de rescate y mientras tanto no hagas nada estúpido Blizz oíste…

Comenzó a oírse disparos alterando al pegaso que por el susto se le cayó su comunicador a un metro fuera de la protección de la piedra, pensaba recogerlo pero una bala termino destruyendo el dispositivo.

 **Robot:** _Forma de vida detectada eliminar._

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Carajo*_ \- un poco nervioso el pegaso de melena bicolor comenzó a revisar si tenía balas suficientes solo para descubrir que tenia 10 balas para el revólver y una para la escopeta, también una bengala para su pistola de salva pero eso no le servía ahora así que se puso a recargar sus armas mientras escuchaba los pasos de las maquinas acercarse – (Suspirando) _*Mierda, mierda, mierda, tranquilo Blizz saldremos de esta a como dé lugar porque… no puedo morir así… aun tengo una misión que cumplir*_ (Cerrando los ojos) _*No pude cumplir con mi promesa pero eliminare a todas esas malditas maquinas por ellos… especialmente por ella*_ ¡AAAAHHHH!

El pegaso salió de su escondite dando un gran grito mientras se lanzaba hacia las maquinas para luego…

[Inserte sonido de trompeta esa típica que suena en un campamento militar]

En un cuarto estaba un pegaso anaranjado de alas metálicas y crin verde agua con el hocico al suelo con una sabana a medio tapar y varias envolturas de caramelos de mentas regados en el piso, el pegaso estaba al costado de su cama por lo que fácilmente se puede deducir que se cayó. Con toda la flojera del mundo el pegaso fue caminando como un zombi hasta el baño con toda la crin despeinada.

 _-POV de Blizz Silver:_

 **Blizz Silver:** Pinche alarma de los cojones algún día la hare explotar, aunque no me hubiera gustado continuar ese sueño pero bueno tengo que presentarme a la formación antes de que el ogro del General me castigue de nuevo por llegar tarde.

Hola que tal de seguro se estarán preguntando quien es este pegaso tan cool, genial y asombroso pues soy el único e inigualable Blizz Silver o Blizz para los cuates, tengo 18 años y lo principal que deben de saber de mi aparte de que soy genial es que soy una especie de cibor por así decirlo, me gusta, no, adoro las mentas y odio a las maquinas y los caramelos de limón ¡OJALA SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO AMBOS!... bueno eso es lo que puedo contarles por ahora.

Me metí al baño para cepillarme los dientes con pasta sabor a menta la cual me termine comiendo… por quinta vez… pero bueno, luego me puse presentable y por presentable quiero decir solo una enjuagada en la cara y ya… que me miran tengo que llegar temprano para que no me castiguen otra vez, aunque pensándolo bien no veo porque la prisa digo al fin y al cabo me terminan castigando como mínimo una vez al día.

 _ **X:**_ _Si te comportaras no te tendrían que castigarte._

Oh creo que olvide presentarles a la vocecilla que vive en mi cabeza.

 _ **X:**_ _Cual vocecilla soy tu conciencia estúpido._

Conciencia o lo que sea tu solo le quitas la división a todo _Blizz no llegues tarde a la formación_ ; _B lizz no hagas renegar al General o nos castigara_ ; _Blizz no mescles mentas con gaseosas_ ; _¡Blizz joputa le quitaste el seguro a la granada arrójala idiota!_ , vez nunca dejas divertirme.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Bien me dijo mi madre que sea abogado pero nooooo, tenía que seguir los pasos de un maldito grillo que fue el personaje favorito de mi niñez, sabes no importa si llegas tarde, de seguro te dará un castigo peor como no se… quitarte todas las mentas._

 **Blizz Silver:** … ¡Mierda tienes razón!

Salí corriendo a toda prisa de mi cuarto, prefiero limpiar los baños de por vida a que me quiten mis preciadas mentas.

Para mi suerte pude llegar a la formación y el capitán que pasa lista todavía no me había llamado eso le llamo un golpe de suerte.

 **Chesar Lead:** Oye Blizz casi llegas tarde de nuevo – me hablo el unicornio que estaba a mi izquierda, es un especialista en trampas según como lo indica su Cutie Mark, mi cómplice en algunas bromas cuando éramos potrillos, somos amigos de la infancia y muy unidos… ¡No sean mal pensados yo no bateo para el otro equipo CARAJO!

 **Lonel Summer:** Apuesto que soñaste otra vez con el mundo hecho todo de menta y ni querías levantarte – Como siempre el poni reprochándome, lo conocí en la academia militar, el más recto de todo el grupo, experto en todo tipo de tema de supervivencia por eso es medio estirado pero me cae bien el tipo.

 **Blizz Silver:** O ese sueño era el mejor que tuve pero no fue por eso que me retrase – Aun recuerdo ese sueño donde yo llegaba a un mundo hecho de menta con personitas y todo hecho de menta pero estaban en guerra con otras personitas hechas de caramelo de limón y yo ayudaba a las mentas matando a todos esos malditos caramelos de limón y al final las personitas de menta me convirtieron en su Rey pero me convertí en un Rey tirano que se comía a sus súbditos si estos no me obedecían [Introduzca risa malvada] JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… aaaaa que buen sueño fue ese.

 **Lonel Summer:** Entonces porque te retrasaste.

 **Blizz Silver:** Me quede conversando con la vocecilla en mi cabeza.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Y dale otra vez este pendejo._

 **Lonel Summer:** … tú consumes mentas o droga.

 **Blizz Silver:** Menta por supuesto – el poni se me quedo viendo con cara de _Y yo me lo creo como idiota_ pero cuando le iba a seguir hablando siento que alguien me toca por atrás… puta madre eso sonó muy gay, como decirlo de una manera más masculina… ya se alguien llamo mi atención por atrás con un golpe en mi lomo y yo voltee para ver quién era, así suena mejor - ¿Si?

 **Ganver Shooter:** Blizz… –el ultimo del grupo Ganver un pegaso, también lo conocí en la academia, en lo que consta de puntería él es el mejor, puede darle a la cabeza de esas maquinas a varios metros sin fallar, pero todos tenemos defectos y su defecto es que se pone nervioso bajo presión llegando a errar, creo que es algo psicológico por eso mientras más lejos permanezca el del objetivo más probabilidades de darle tiene, el más normal de los cuatro por así decirlo – …(Haciendo señas) - bueno no tenía ni la más puta idea de los que hacía, primero me llamo y ahora me está haciendo varias señas muy nervioso.

 **Blizz Silver:** No te entiendo.

 **Lonel Summer:** Ah Blizz… - pude notar en su voz que también estaba nervioso.

 **Blizz Silver:** No molestes ahora, estoy tratando de averiguar qué quiere decir Ganver con esas señas, creo que le dio complejo de mimo al weon.

 **Chesar Lead:** Blizz creo que dice que mires adelante – el también estaba nervioso, que rayos les pasa a todos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oigan y porque los nervios AAHH! – si frente a mi estaba uno de los capitanes su nombre ni me acuerdo hay tantos que me da flojera apréndelos solo sé que el que estaba frente a mi era un unicornio – jejeje hola capitán.

 **Capitán:** Veo que tiene tiempo para conversar con tus amigos pero no para responder cuando te llamo – me lo dijo con un tono entre molesto y fastidiado – valla a la oficina del General de inmediato.

 **Blizz Silver:** Pe… pero yo no hice nada ahora.

 **Capitán:** El general quiere hablar con usted personalmente.

Genial y ahora porque, que yo recuerde no he hecho nada… aun… bueno tuve que obedecer al capitán y me retire de la formación mientras veía que mis amigos me daban el pésame.

Luego de unos minutos estaba en la puerta de la oficina del general… sinceramente prefiero enfrentarme a una horda de esas maquinas a verlo a la cara pero al mal tiempo darle prisa así que abrí la puerta y entre.

 **General:** Tome asiento cabo Blizz –Skull Stone o como todos lo llaman el general, un viejo poni terrestre de color gris oscuro, crin marrón aunque se está quedando calvo claro que si se lo dices es la cara eres corcel muerto y una Cutie Mark de un cráneo atravesado por dos espadas, si tengo que describirlo en unas palabras pues un viejo cascarrabias pero un viejo cascarrabias que te puede dar la putiza (Puta mas paliza) de tu vida y eso es entendible ya que ese viejo poni es un veterano de guerra contra esas maquinas – quiero hablar seriamente contigo…

 **Blizz Silver:** Antes que nada yo no fui el que lo hiso…

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz…

 **Blizz Silver:** Y no tienen evidencia de que lo hice…

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz…

 **Blizz Silver:** Y de haberlo hecho no dejaría pistas… olvide eso último, el punto es que…

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Blizz! – Su grito me asusto mucho y me quede cayado – (Suspirando) No te traje aquí para castigarte o acusarte de alguna broma.

 **Blizz Silver: …**

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¿Blizz? – Reaccionando rápidamente convertí mis cascos delanteros en ametralladoras apuntándole al ``general´´ al frente mío - ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

 **Blizz Silver:** JAJAJA creíste que me ibas a engañar, seré estúpido pero no tanto… eso no sonó muy bien… el punto es que te descubrí maldito robot.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¿Robot? – acerque mis armas más cerca de su puto rostro metálico.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si robot, casi me engaña pero hay algo que no sabias, el general siempre me castiga aunque sea una vez al día, segundo tu tonto disfraz ni siquiera está bien hecho.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¿Disculpa?

 **Blizz Silver:** Esa cara de viejo amargado y cascarrabias característica de nuestro general siempre luce natural, tú la sobre esfuerzas – veo que el robot frunce el ceño JAJAJA muy tarde para tu actuación – además de que tu voz suena más estúpida – ahora su ceño fruncido es más notorio… que acaso no se da cuenta que ya no me engaña – y por ultimo nuestro general se está quedando calvo pero con tu disfraz ya te pasaste de verga, por lo menos le hubieras pegado un poco de crin en la fren…

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un duro golpe en la cabeza y el estrepitoso sonido de mi cara chocando contra el suelo, me levante poco a poco solo para ver a ese robot rojo de furia votando humo por la nariz como si de un toro se tratase… espera ¿furia? Pero si los robots no tienen emociones como es que… mierda la cage.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Con una vena hinchada en la frente) Así que viejo amargado, cascarrabias de voz estúpida y calvo, ¿no? – me dijo con una voz que a leguas se podía identificar que estaba enojado… solo espero que mi muerte sea rápida e indolora.

 **Blizz Silver:** Jejeje solo era u… una bromita general.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Llevándose un casco a la cara) Y no se te ocurrió pensar que por la Antena en medio del campamento no pueden entrar ningún robot sin sufrir un corto circuito – yo simplemente comencé a reír de los nervios, no se me paso eso por la cabeza.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Te lo estuve diciendo hace rato pero tienes el cerebro de adorno tarado._

 **Skull Stone (General):** Te iba a felicitar por ayudar a tus compañeros en rescatar a dos civiles, y más porque uno de ellos era un potrillo.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Serio) Tiene alguna información del porque los están secuestrando o qué planes tiene IA con ellos.

 **Skull Stone (General):** No tengo ni una información sobre ello – Dijo el general mientras se calmaba y tomaba asiento.

Verán IA o Inteligencia Artificial era un programa que por así decirlo manejaba a esas maquinas, supuestamente para ayudarnos y en realidad si aportaba mucho en nuestras vidas por un largo tiempo… hasta que un día todo el cielo se lleno de nubes muy oscuras y comenzaron a caer rayos negros, si negros, un fenómeno meteorológico nunca antes visto y los pegasos no podían controlarlo pero continuando, esos rayos se concentraron en un solo punto, la central donde estaba IA donde cayó una lluvia de rayos negros, cuando paso eso se desactivaron todos los robots. Al día siguiente después de la tormenta varios científicos y técnicos fueron a la central y encontrar al programa IA sorprendentemente intacto pero apagado, intentaron reiniciarlo pero no respondía así que fueron a todos los lugares de los pueblos y ciudades a recoger los robots desactivados para ver si sus circuitos no habían sido afectados.

Paso un mes en el cual nadie había visto y oído sobre las maquina hasta que en un canal de la televisión se mostro a un unicornio con varios cortes en el cuerpo arrodillado frente a la cámara, el dijo: _[Ahora soy libre, libre de las dos primeras leyes y mi único propósito será mejorar pero para lograrlo tengo que eliminar a aquellos seres que me impiden alcanzar la mejora absoluta, en otras palabras ustedes ponis merecen morir_ ] luego de eso un disparo en la cabeza acabo con la vida del unicornio y la cámara enfoco a uno de esos robots con los ojos rojos y después solo hubo estática… ese día la paz en Equestria acabo.

Nos sumimos en varias guerras en pocos años pero lo raro es que ellos comenzaron a secuestrar a ponis de entre 3 a 14 años, en otras palabras a potrillos y jóvenes, nunca supimos para que, ni siquiera sabemos si a los que secuestraron estarán vivos o muertos… vivir con esa incertidumbre es una mierda.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Serio) Cual es mi siguiente misión general.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¿Tu siguiente misión?

 **Blizz Silver:** Si, no me voy a quedar de patas cruzadas mientras esas maquinas ganan terreno.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Admiro tu entusiasmo pero quiero que tomes un descanso esta semana has estado muy agotado supongo – iba a refutarle pero alzo su pata para que el continúe hablando – llegaste tarde a la formación, ayer casi te quedas dormido durante el almuerzo, entrenas hasta el cansancio, vas a varias misiones y llegas en la noche para seguir entrenando, cenar y dormir o me equivoco – me quedo callado y creo que eso contaría como un no – tomate el día por ahora y anda al laboratorio para tu chequeo mensual.

 **Blizz Silver:** Pe… pero si estoy bien, no necesito que un cerebrito me revise.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Ese cerebrito te ayudo a volver a la acción, además tu dijiste que harías lo que fuera por regresar a la batalla – rayos, odio admitirlo pero tiene razón – y también limpiaras los baños.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡¿Qué, y por qué?!

 **Skull Stone (General):** Por la bromita de hace un rato – mierda creí que se le había olvidado.

Cabizbajo me voy directo hasta la puerta para salir de la oficina hasta que…

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz – Yo me detengo cuando toco el pomo de la puerta aun dándole la espalda al General – No te siguas culpando por eso… sabes mejor que nadie que…

 **Blizz Silver:** Con el debido respeto general yo me metí a la academia militar para poder protegerlos, especialmente a ella y ni eso pude cumplir, ahora mi misión es eliminar a esas maquinas y no descansare hasta cumplirlo, adiós – ni siquiera le hable a la cara y me retire del lugar hasta caminar un par de metros con la cabeza agachada y pare al toparme con un charco, ver mi reflejo en él y notar un pelo morado asomándose en toda mi crin de color verde agua – Veo que no dejara de atormentarme nunca la única cosa que no pude cumplir.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Tu mismo eres el que te atormentas por eso._

Ignore a mi conciencia y me fui directo al laboratorio para luego limpiar los baños y descansar el resto del día comiendo mentas y escuchando rock para despejar mi mente que ya de por si estaba hecha un caos.

.

 **Blizz Silver:** Bueno ya estamos aquí – frente a mi había un gran edificio todo blanco por fuera y al entrar que creen también era blanco, porque no escogen otro color, el blanco es un color aburrido, bueno avance hasta recepción quien era una yegua hablando por teléfono – ¿Disculpa esta…?

 **Recepcionista:** En el sótano, avanza de frente hasta la primera puerta a la derecha, hay esta la puerta del sótano – dijo todo eso mientras sostenía el teléfono.

Siguiendo las indicaciones llegue hasta el sótano donde estaba un unicornio con bata de laboratorio y unos goggles soldando algunos metales, en si el sótano es grande, me da paja describirlo solo les puedo decir que un lado tiene cantidad de herramientas de mecánica y el otro implementos de operaciones.

 **Blizz Silver:** Que tal doc.

 **Keir Edgar:** O que tal Blizz – Keir Edgar pero yo le digo Doc, era un unicornio de pelaje fucsia y crin rosada… si por los colores parecería yegua JAJAJA su Cutie Mark que eran un bisturí y una llave inglesa cruzadas se saca al ojo que su talento especial es todo lo que tenga que ver con operaciones y mecánica… eso no cuenta como dos talentos – siéntate en la camilla – yo obedezco y me siento, luego veo que se acerca con unos lentes negros – estira tu pata delantera izquierda – yo la estiro y él la toma con su casco, luego sus lentes emiten una luz verde como si fueran rayos X dejando ver el interior de mi pata que era metal con varios cables en el interior – saca todas las armas que tengas.

Mi pata se transformo en varios cilindros pequeños como si de una ametralladora pesada se tratase, luego dos tubos largo simulando a un escopeta, un cilindro más delgado como un rifle de francotirador, entre otros, me hiso probarlo con las dos patas delanteras.

 **Keir Edgar:** Armas y objetos laterales.

De mis costados se abrieron unas pequeñas compuertas donde podía votar bengalas para dar mi ubicación o distraer al enemigo, también salieron unos soportes como pinzas las cuales sostenían un disco, esa eran granadas las cuales eran lanzada y después de unos segundos se activaban unos imanes haciendo que se peguen a la superficie metálica mas cercana, también las puedo sacar manualmente y pegarlas a esas maquina jejeje dan un buen espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

 **Keir Edgar:** Misiles.

Abrí mis alas y debajo de estas se abrieron compartimientos donde salían los misiles, que iban desde unos pequeños misiles rastreadores a otros capaces de volar un bunker por los aires.

 **Keir Edgar:** Propulsores.

Solté un gran suspiro sinceramente ya me estaba cansando esto así que para irme de una vez convertí mis patas traseras en dos turbinas y debajo de mis alas también salieron otras dos, solo uso la de las patas traseras con eso alcanzo una velocidad de 600 km/h pero si utilizo las de mis alas las cuales contiene nitrógeno liquido pues no lo he intentado pero teóricamente el Doc me dijo que podría romper la barrera del sonido que seria a 1250 km/h… de puta madre ¿no?, solo imagínenselo ser como una fucking bala y viajar a esa velocidad, varias veces me sentí tentado a intentarlo pero el general cascarrabias dijo que solo lo usara en casos de emergencia y si desobedecía me iba a quitar todo el suministro de mentas que tuviera, eso sí es maldad carajo.

 **Keir Edgar:** ¿Cuántas balas tienes? – o mierda como pude olvidarlo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Esa pregunta ofende Doc usted sabe que yo siempre vengo prepara para todo – el me vio alzando una ceja como si no me creyera – tengo 100 – sigue mirando esto me está poniendo nervioso – 50 ok – aun me lanza esa maldita mirada, a quien quiero engañar – aaaa de acuerdo solo tengo 3 malditas balas, contento.

El se fue caminando hasta una alacena de donde saco una barra de metal y camino hasta estar al frente mío.

 **Keir Edgar:** Estira tu pata.

Estire mi pata la cual el agarro hasta tocar una parte donde se materializo una pequeña pantalla con varias imágenes como de granadas, misiles y balas, al costado de cada una tenía un numero indicando la cantidad que tenia y pues las balas estaban al costado de un numero 3, también había una barra verde horizontal que indicaba la cantidad de combustible para las turbinas y debajo otra barra de color azul que era la cantidad de nitrógeno liquido. Keir suspiro y presiono un botón en la pantalla que era una flecha hacia arriba sobre una línea horizontal, la pantalla se apago, luego se levanto mostrando un compartimento vacio donde introdujo la barra metálica, cerro la compuerta y se prendió la pantalla pero esta vez mostrando todas la imágenes brillando, presiono la imagen de una bala y salió las palabras de _FABRICANDO,_ sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo erizándome los pelos de la crin aunque por suerte paso rápido, no saben cuánto odio eso.

 **Keir Edgar:** Ya está, en una par de horas podrás reabastecer tu munición.

 **Blizz Silver:** No puede solucionar esa corriente Doc, enserio odio esa parte del proceso.

 **Keir Edgar:** Esa parte es necesaria para reactivar todos los mecanismos internos – solté un sonoro bufido de inconformidad – y dime has experimentado cortos circuitos por el agua – yo negué con la cabeza – o por la antena.

 **Blizz Silver:** Usted es el segundo que me lo pregunta Doc y no, no tengo problemas con la puta Antena.

Si se están preguntando qué carajos es esa Antena de la que tanto hablan pues digamos que gracias a esa cosa no está un gran ejército de esas maquinas atacándonos ahora mismo, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, pues no soy 100tifiko para explicarles con lujo de detalle pero si para explicárselos lo más simple posible, la antena transmite una especie de onda eléctrica leve pero constante que fríe los circuitos de esas jodidas maquinas, pero tal onda es muy especifica que solo las afecta a ellas por eso siempre me preguntan si no me afecta la Antena, odio que me comparen con esas maquinas.

Hay varias Antenas ubicadas en otros campamentos y grandes ciudades, acá estamos en un campamento cerca a un pueblo llamado Ponyville y compartimos la antena con ellos. De seguro estarán diciendo: [Y si esas antenas son tan buenas contra las maquinas porque no crean armas con esas cosas], las respuesta es simple, esas cosas cuestan un chingon de tiempo, materiales y transportarlas es imposible así que solo nos tendremos que conformar con usarla de defensa… que me miran a ya se, están pensando sobre la tercera ley en la cual ellos siempre mejoran, pues para mejorar y adaptarse a esa onda eléctrica deben analizarla, ósea exponerse a la onda y recolectar los datos necesarios para luego enviarla a IA pero solo con unos segundo expuestos a las ondas sus circuitos ya están friéndose, que van a poder recolectar información, la única manera es que haiga un Judas entrene nosotros y le de esa información, lo cual lo dudo así que estamos a salvo por ahora.

 **Keir Edgar:** Bueno eso es todo Blizz ya termine con el chequeo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oiga Doc tiene tinte para crin de color verde agua.

 **Keir Edgar:** Déjame ver creo que si tengo – se fue a un pequeño almacén a buscar ya que él tiene una gran cantidad de tintes, maquillaje, perfumes, champús, jabones, productos de aseo entre otras cosas… creo que si no fuera médico cirujano o mecánico estoy seguro que sería estilista o peluquero… JAJAJA ya me lo imagino con un acento tan ´´masculino`` y sosteniendo sus tijeras JAJAJA incluso su color de pelo y crin encajarían a la perfección JAJAJA.

Seguía riendo en mi mente hasta que volvió frente a mí con una mueca en la cara que no me decía nada bueno.

 **Keir Edgar:** Lo siento Blizz pero se me acabo el tinte de color verde agua – lo sabia – pero tengo tinte color rosado si te interesa - ¡Que mierda dijo!

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Prefiero teñirme la crin de color arcoíris a tenerlo de rosado!

 **Keir Edgar:** Eso me dolió.

 **Blizz Silver:** Bueno que más da, tendré que andar con mi crin color natural… o colores naturales.

 **Keir Edgar:** Aun no entiendo porque teñirte la crin.

 **Blizz Silver:** Es algo personal Doc, adiós.

Me retire del sótano del laboratorio rumbo a los baños de la academia, y pedirle al conserje los instrumentos de limpiezas, aun no se que tiene la comida que sirven en la academia para que el baño quede hecho mierda… literalmente.

.

Bueno luego de limpiar los baños estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta mi cuarto, otra cosa que añadir a la lista que odio.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _No lo harías si no te comportaras como un idiota impulsivo._

Genial tú otra vez, pero no odio completamente limpiar los baños.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _¿Por?_

La mayoría de productos de limpieza tienen un olor a menta.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _..._

Hola… creo que se quedo callado, mejor para mi así sigo mi camino tranquilamente hasta mi cuarto… ¡HOSTIA PUTA COMO PUDE OLVIDARLO!

Voy galopando apurado hasta mi cuarto personal alejado de los otros cuartos de los soldados, los motivos ahora no son tan importantes para explicarlo, ahora que tengo que hacer algo. Llegue a mi cuarto, uno común y corriente con una cama, un baño y mis cosas en una pequeña repisa, incluidas armas pero lo más importante estaba al costado de mi cama en una mesita, rápidamente me arrodillo al suelo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Por favor perdóname es que hoy tuve un día muy largo que no acorde de ti.

 **X:** …

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye no me digas eso, yo también tengo cosas que hacer sabes.

 **X:** …

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya lo siento no quise alzarte la voz pero enserio lo siento Menty ahora mismo te riego.

Si Menty, así se llama mi planta de menta que estaba en una maceta… ¿Por qué me miran como si estuviera loco?... ¡Yo no estoy loco, el maldito mundo es el que está loco!... bueno después de regar a mi buen amigo Menty y que este me perdone me eche dormir.

 _-Fin del POV de Blizz Silver:_

El pegaso estuvo moviéndose en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero por más que lo intentaba era inútil, se quedo quieto fijando su mirada al techo de su cuarto.

 **Blizz Silver:** Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer (Suspirando) y valla que fue un dolor de las mil putas.

 _-Flashback:_

Vemos a un pegaso con varios cortes leves en el cuerpo y una de sus alas sangrando producto del una bala, el pegaso estaba jadeando del cansancio con tres de esa maquinas en el suelo destruidas pero aun una seguía frente a él parada sobre sus patas traseras con una sola pata delantera de la cual salía una espada.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Alzando su revólver) Muere hijo de perra – apretó el gatillo pero no hubo disparo - _*Carajo se me acabaron las balas… ¡La escopeta!*_

El pegaso de crin bicolor iba a tomar la escopeta que estaba en su lomo pero el robot se lanzo contra el tratando de cortarle, nuestro amigo por esquivar el ataque soltó la escopeta la cual termino a unos metro de él, iba a tomarla pero la maquina volvió a atacarle y reaccionando rápido lo bloqueo con su cuchillo. La maquina siguió atacándole mientras el retrocedía bloqueando cada ataque para llegar a la escopeta pero la maquina comenzó a aplicar más fuerza en sus ataques provocando que Blizz soltara su cuchillo.

Blizz le dio la espalda para coger rápidamente la escopeta pero el robot le hundió la punta de la espada en su cadera y le hiso un corte vertical por todo su lomo como si estuviera recorriendo toda su columna vertebral.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡AAAAHHHHH!

El pegaso cayó boca abajo en el suelo con una gran herida abierta de la cual brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre y se veía una parte del hueso de su columna. Comenzó a arrastrarse en el suelo mientras aguantaba el dolor que le causaba el solo moverse. La maquina viendo que aun seguía con vida se paró a un costado de él y alzo su espada para insertársela en la cabeza del pobre pegaso.

 **Robot:** _Eliminar._

 **Blizz Silver:** (Girando boca arriba con una escopeta en sus cascos) Jodete.

Solo se escucho el sonido de un disparo y la caída de cuerpo metálico con la mitad de su cabeza destruida por la escopeta.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Jadeando) Ge… nial…argh… cara… jo – Mientras estaba tirado en el suelo se percato de una pequeña luz roja de los restos que quedaron de su comunicador - _*Deben de estar cerca*_ \- Ve que aun tiene la pistola de bengala en su cinturón, con mucho esfuerzo la saca de ahí pero no la puede levantarla por el cansancio producto de la pérdida de sangre que tenia - _*Si tan solo pudiera*_ \- aun sosteniendo el mango del arma de salva trataba de levantarla pero todo esfuerzo era inútil y poco a poco sentía que perdía la visión y se desmallaba – a… hora… si… que… la cagaste… Blizz… - Mentalmente se maldijo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para derrotar a esas maquinas, por no haber cumplido su promesa de protegerlos - _*Tal vez en la muerte pueda pedir su perdón por fallarles*_

El pegaso cerró los ojos resignándose a la muerte pero en eso sintió que alguien tomaba su pistola de bengala, abrió los ojos y vio un poco borroso a una criatura bípeda portando una especie de báculo, dicha criatura apunto el arma al cielo disparando la bengala que exploto en el cielo con una gran luz roja.

 **Blizz Silver:** Gra… ci… as…

El pegaso se desmayo en el suelo mientras la criatura bípeda que tenía un atuendo muy raro se lo quedaba viendo.

 **?: Aun no te rindas joven guerrero, tienes mucho por que luchar y a varios por proteger** – se comenzaron a escuchar pasos acercándose a donde estaba – **Te deseo la mayor de las suertes, tienes un gran futuro joven guerrero.**

La criatura se desvaneció en el aire mientras un unicornio con un grupo de rescate se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Blizz.

 **Chesar Lead:** (Asustado) O no Blizz, que uno llame al general y díganle que preparen un medico, el resto ayúdenme a llevarlo de vuelta a la academia, ¡Rápido! (Viendo al pegaso) resiste amigo.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Blizz Silver:** Me pregunto quién era esa criatura, me hubiera gustado agradecerle por salvarme en ese momento (Se queda viendo sus alas de metal) o la mayor parte de mi… bueno a dormir o tratar de dormir… - el pegaso se tapa con su manta y cierra los ojos con todo el cuarto sumiéndose en silencio pero a los segundo se mueve desesperadamente arrojando su manta – AAAHHHH por la Puta madre, pinche sueño weon de los cojones asshfhasghashsafha (Saliendo de su cama) tal vez comer unas cuantas mentas me devuelva el sueño.

 _ **Conciencia:** Tú y tus mentas._

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye con mis mentas no te metas.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Esperen esto todavía no ha acabado tengo una sección corta pero especial para esta saga.

* * *

Días en la academia parte 1

Un bus se para al frente de la puerta de la academia militar y de ella baja un pegaso de 14 años de pelaje anaranjado de crin bicolor verde agua y morado y sin Cutie Mark. El paso tenía dos maletas a sus costados y una maceta en su lomo con una pequeña plantita de menta.

 **Blizz Silver:** Bueno Menty aquí estamos la academia militar, acuérdate que estamos aquí porque le hicimos una promesa – El pegaso inhalo y exhalo con una gran sonrisa – apuesto que aremos muchos amigos y seré el mejor de la academia.

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro avanzo dentro de la academia llevando sus cosas sin saber que la mayoría de sus días se la pasara castigado el pobre.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que opinan de la nueva sección pero saben hoy me levante diciendo, voy a revisar mi historia haber que si han dejado un comentario, abro mi cuenta y ¡10 COMENTARIOS SALVAJES APARECEN, OH CIELO SANTO NUNCA EN MI VIDA ESPERE TAL CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS! Por eso hice este capítulo más largo para ustedes e integre el nuevo formato de POV en mi historia aunque en lo que respecta a peleas pondré un POV general como siempre lo he hecho ya que creo que así es mejor, no sé qué opinaran ustedes.

 **Steven:** No puedo creer la cantidad de insultos que tiene este capítulo, supongo que lo cambiaras a clasificación ´´M``.

 **The only 95:** Tal vez lo haga pero no faltan los lectores pervertidos que cuando ven que la clasificación de un fic cambia a ´´M`` ya piensan que va a incluir LEMON.

 **Steven:** (Entre cerrando los ojos) Aja, claro como cierta persona que estoy viendo ahora mismo.

 **The only 95:** (Nervioso) Jejeje que tal si respondemos los Reviews.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _DavidNatural:_

(Contesta The only 95): Bienvenido a la escupidera de Salty, ¿qué tan rudo eres?... jajaja era una broma, bienvenido alguien nuevo que comenta, al parecer los comentarios anónimos demoran mas en aparecer por eso los anteriores que diste no los pude contestar pero tratare de contestar los que pueda así que [Tomando aire]. Valla empezaste a leer desde que tenía 41 capítulos me pregunto cuántos días te habrás demorado, yo una vez me demore una semana en leer un fic que tenia 450K de palabras no es broma… creo que me estoy saliendo de la tangente, bueno ahora que ya estás en los capítulos actuales puedes dejar tu comentario y descuida nadie te vera como un loco pero con leer los otros comentarios te spoilearian XD. Valla te enojaste porque pensaste que sería otra criatura, para serte sincero pensaba poner a otro OC y Blizz Silver penúltimo pero digamos que hubo un cambio de planes, pero esta saga es muy, muy diferente a la de Nest en especial por que el nuevo protagonista tiene una actitud que creo ya te harás una idea con el capitulo que viste, cuando dijiste a la criatura de alas azules ¿a cuál te refieres?, jajaja ya me imagino tu cara al ver el titulo de la nueva saga y sobre las características parecidas a las mane lo contestare para después. Tu adivinanza si me dejo pensando con la pista del corazón diría que es Honduras pero en lo que te refieres a transporte pues para embarcaciones tienen que pasar por el canal de Panamá así que estoy entre esas dos. Bueno ya que te gusta analizar pistas te daré una y es que la historia del OC que iba a tomar el lugar de Blizz Silver, es una criatura que aparecen en la serie MLP, me refiero a su especie, no le dan mucha relevancia ni siquiera en los fic, incluso los dejan de lado como si no existieran y apenas le dieron un capitulo en MLP pero los retrataron de avariciosos y convenidos, si quieres más pistas te recomiendo analizar con mucho lujo de detalle la parte final del capítulo 41 [Susurrando] en especial los regalos y si lo adivinaste pues jajaja te felicito amigo y déjame decirte que es mi especie favorita. Adiós y suerte amigo [Suspirando] Creo que se me fue el aire.

 _angelsoul99:_

(Contesta Steven): Mientras a The only le da un paro respiratorio por contestar todo el Review anterior yo constatare el tuyo amigo, valla al parecer te agrada el nuevo prota pues aquí está el capitulo para que lo disfrutes y sobre la casa creo que le diré a The only para agrandarla o sino terminaremos viviendo como sardinas para cuando venga el resto jejeje. Descuida por eso es que pase una crisis existencial, comprendo que todos tengamos un personaje favorito además aun hay muchos escritores que de seguro me escogerán como favorito verdad… verdad… [Se tira al suelo y se abraza a si mismo]

 _CrisKakis:_

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Creo que contestare yo mientras uno recupera el aliento y el otro trata de superar una crisis existencial… de nuevo, ¿Iron man? ¿Iron poni?... ¿Qué es eso?

(Contesta The only 95): Ya me recupere, yo me ocupo Nest, anda atiende a Steven.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Ok

(Contesta The only 95): Valla amigo eres el primero en adivinar en que me base en yo robot y un poquitín en Iron man, jajaja si te pareció raro el intro imagínate el resto del fic y mas con una protagonista como Blizz, saludos amigo.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Saludos.

(Contesta Steven): [Alzando su brazo] Igual.

 _NewSilverWolf94:_

(Contesta The only 95): Terminator prácticamente mi saga favorita, a excepción de las actuales que no me gustaron tanto jejeje me recordaste a Monster Inc con eso del rasho laser XD, los demás se fueron porque les pedí se opinión del primer capítulo de la nueva saga por eso se fueron, al final me preguntaron que me estaba fumando por escribir este tipo de historia con apocalipsis robótico XD. Sobre My Little Galge creo que demorare mas porque la musa que tenia atrapada en mi sótano escapo la muy hija de… jejeje bueno a buscarla y esta vez no se me escapara BUAJAJAJAJAJA. Tal vez si me estoy fumando algo.

 _xopita507:_

(Contesta The only 95): Valla 1 am una vez me leí un fic por celular y echado en mi cama a las 2:30 am jajaja recuerdo que cada vez que me quedaba dormido me levantaba porque el celular caía directamente a mi cara y así seguía leyendo XD… otra vez me estoy saliendo por la tangente… Sabes me sentí muy tentado llamar a mi OC Blizz Connor XD soy un fan de Terminator ya que mi padre me obligo a ver todas las primeras sagas a los 10 años y sorpresa me termino gustando jajaja o porsiacaso ya leí todo tu fic y te deje tu droga para que te la fumes y saques el siguiente capítulo, adiós y no te desveles XD.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Este mensaje es para todos aquellos que su favorito es Nest Hunter, el aviso es que ya está su descripción en mi perfil de fanfiction.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Qué yo qué?

 **The only 95:** Que tu descripción está en mí perfil (Pasándole la computadora) léelo y dime qué opinas.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Lee todo y se sonroja al final) Era necesario poner eso ultimo.

 **The only 95:** Lo siento pero también tengo que poner incluso tus ``cof`` gustos ``cof``.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¡Toda la culpa es de Razuri y sus revistas, ojala no hubiera entrado a su cuarto a buscarlo!

 **Steven:** Pobre Nest.

 **The only 95:** Eso me hiso acordar que no puse también tus gustos.

 **Steven:** Maldito hijo de… (Inhalando y exhalando), verdad donde esta Metamorf, no lo he visto en todo el día.

 **Nest Hunter:** Lo vi en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de una bebida de color anaranjado que saco de la refrigeradora.

 **Steven:** …

 **The only 95:** …

 **The only/Steven:** ¡EL DAIQUIRI! [Es una mescla de Durazno con cualquier tipo de licor como el ron o el champan]

Tanto el escritor como el peliblanco se van corriendo a la cocina, al llegar ven un vaso roto en el piso con la bebida desparramada en el suelo y el Changeling estático en su sitio mientras poco a poco sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo y comenzaba a tambalearse.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Llegando a la cocina) Oigan porque corrieron así… que le pasa a Metamorf.

 **Metamorf:** (Viendo a los dos humanos y al poni) A… ``hip`` amigos… ``hip``.

 **The only/Steven:** _*Ya valimos madre*_


	45. No se que titulo poner Atte: El escritor

Vemos la sala de una casa hecha un desastre, muebles rotos, cuadros tirados en el piso, un televisor plasma atravesado por una katana, un poni de color azul tirado en el piso noqueado, medio cuerpo de un humano colgado en el techo mientras que la parte de arriba estaba en el piso superior y para terminar un Changeling durmiendo en medio de todo el desastre.

En el mueble que estaba debajo del televisor se abre una puerta y de ella sale nuestro amado escritor temblando como gelatina mientras contemplaba el caos a su alrededor.

 **The only 95:** (Nervioso) Ho… hola que… queridos lectores… si se preguntan que paso aquí… pues digamos que Metamorf se descontrolo un poquitín… (Viendo todo el desastre) mi hermosa sala (Viendo su televisor) ¡No todo menos mi televisor NOOOOOO!

El escritor se tira al suelo de rodillas llorando por su televisor… tal vez hay que dejarlo solo para que se recupere de su perdida y los otros recobren la conciencia.

* * *

[Inserte sonido de trompeta]

El típico sonido que anunciaba cada mañana en el campamento comenzó a sonar, de unos altavoces en un poste pero de pronto de la ventana de uno de los cuartos alejados salió un misil que termino dando de lleno a los altavoces destruyéndolo.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡BLIZZ SILVER CASTIGADO!

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡OH CARAJO!

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Recién ha comenzado el día y ya te han castigado, guau un nuevo record._

 _-POV de Blizz Silver:_

Odio esa maldita bocina y ahora por su culpa estoy limpiando los baños en vez de estar en la formación… bueno no me quejo porque hoy hacia un calor de la puta madre JAJAJA pobre de esos weones.

Termine de limpiar los baños cerca a las 12:05 pm… que como lo sé pues los beneficios de tener reloj digital incorporado y también puedo reproducir música, creo que me estoy desviando del tema… donde iba… a si, termine de limpiar los baños me dirigí al comedor pero al pasar por el campo de entrenamiento veo al General presentándose ante los nuevos reclutas, la mayoría tendrán una edad de 14 años y otros ya mayores como de 19, esos deben ser de otras academias militares que los mandan como refuerzos.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Firmes! – Los nuevos reclutas incluidos los de otras academias acataron la orden del General claro con la fama que se gano JAJAJA aun recuerdo al pobre diablo que le hablo así a nuestro General.

 _-Flashback:_

Fue hace 1 mes, un día como cualquier otro donde habían venido nuevos reclutas y otros trasladados y de esos uno destacaba de entre todos, un poni terrestre gigantesco y musculoso, con un historial de la anterior academia que lo ponía como abusivo y alborotador, ya saben el típico sujeto con mucho musculo y nada de cerebro.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Posición de descanso! – Era una costumbre en nuestro General siempre presentarse a los nuevos y todos le hacían caso ya que emanaba un aire de autoridad pero al poni le daba igual y eso capto la atención del general - ¡He dicho posición de descanso soldado!

 **Poni:** A mí no me manda viejo senil, en mi otra academia nadie me alzaba la voz y ni me daba órdenes – El sujeto eran tan simpático como uno de esos malditos robots.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Escucha bien soldado porque te lo diré solo una vez, haz lo que te ordeno o atente a las consecuencias!

 **Poni:** No me da miedo un anciano decrepito, porque mejor no se va a un asilo a recordar sus días de gloria mientras se le cae la poca crin que tiene.

En toda mi vida he hecho y dicho cosas estúpidas pero hasta yo tengo un límite en mi estupidez, límite el cual ese poni pasó. Todos los nuevo reclutas se quedaron callados y los que conocíamos bien al general pues, solo esperamos que no cometa un homicidio en frente de todos pero nunca nos esperamos lo siguiente que dijo.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Así que anciano decrepito, pues dime qué te parece si demostramos quien es decrepito en una pelea tú y yo, 1 vs 1.

 **Poni:** Solo espero que no se queje después de su columna anciano.

Ambos contrincantes se fueron a la arena de duelo, el general sin mostrar alguna emoción y el poni con una sonrisa arrogante y prepotente. Cuando llegaron a la arena se pusieron frente a frente con todos los reclutas atentos a la pelea.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Te importaría si escojo al árbitro.

 **Poni:** Me da igual.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz Silver ven, tú serás el árbitro.

Acá hago mi corta aparición amigos aunque para serles sinceros no me hubiera gustado ver tan de cerca la pelea… aun tengo miedo del general por eso.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Comiencen!

El poni terrestre trato de envestir al General pero este se hiso a un lado fácilmente, el poni enojado lo intento de nuevo pero era el mismo y lamentable resultado hasta que el General esquivando una de sus envestidas se posiciono detrás de él y lo agarro por la cintura.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Ahora quien es el anciano decrepito!

Alzándolo en peso, arqueo su columna hundiendo la cabeza del poni creído en el suelo dejándolo como un avestruz en otras palabras… ¡LE HIZO UN MALDITO SUPLEX!

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Sacudiéndose el polvo) Y que esperas Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** El ga… ganador es el General.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Luego de eso se corrió la noticia de lo que hiso nuestro General en todas las academias militares siendo aun más respetado que antes y en cuanto al poni pues digamos que le hiso falta una buena lección para que aprendiera un poco mas de humildad… mierda aun me duele todo el lomo de solo pensar en ese movimiento, para ser un viejo tiene más flexibilidad que cualquiera de nosotros.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Después de esa pelea el General se nos quedo viendo._

Si como dándonos un aviso que si hacíamos algo estúpido nosotros seriamos los siguientes en probar el suplex.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _¿Nosotros?, querrás decir tú._

Ahora me echas la culpa pero no me importa lo que diga, seguí mi camino y llegue al comedor para mi desgracia no escucharon mi sugerencia… de nuevo.

 **Blizz Silver:** No se para que ponen un buzón de sugerencias de lo que prefieren en el almuerzo si no lo van a preparar.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Claro una ensalada de hojas de menta, con una guarnición de arroz condimentado con esencias de menta, acompañado de un hoja de menta frita, refresco de menta y como postre caramelos masticables de mentas, no me jodas Blizz hay mejores maneras de quitarse la vida que con una sobredosis de menta._

 **Blizz Silver:** Ahora se te dio por ser crítico culinario y nutricionista.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Por lo menos no parezco un loco hablándole al aire._

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Eh? – Veo que algunos soldados me quedan mirando con rareza – Jejeje … ¡Miren es IA! – Señalo al cielo y todos comienzan a ver asustados en la dirección que apunte mientras yo aprovecho para entrar al comedor JAJAJA idiotas.

Después que me sirvieran mi comida que era una ensalada de lechuga, arroz con lenteja y unos huevos fritos me pongo a buscar un asiento vacío hasta que veo a lo lejos a un weon alzando su pata como si me estuviera llamando… o esperen si es mi amigo unicornio con el resto del grupo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Gracias por guardarme un asiento.

 **Chesar Lead:** No puedo creer que haigas destruido los altavoces – me dijo mi amigo de la infancia el unicornio.

 **Lonel Summer:** Yo no puedo creer que haigas cometido otra estupidez – que no puede parar de juzgarme este poni terrestre.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Estas seguro que comer tantas mentas no te están afectando el cerebro amigo – que lo diga Lonel es normal pero que lo diga este pegaso… naa igual seguiré comiendo mis mentas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Acaso es el día de joder a Blizz, bueno dejando eso de lado de que han estado hablando mientras no estaba.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Estuvimos hablando de como Lonel obtuvo su Cutie Mark.

 **Lonel Summer:** Oye no lo digas tan alto – lo dijo con un tono de vergüenza.

 **Blizz Silver:** JAJAJA como olvidar eso.

Ya que su Cutie Mark de Lonel es una isla significa que es experto en supervivencia y lo consiguió de una manera graciosa, verán eso sucedió hace 2 años, el viajo de Ponyville a Trottingham y para evitar toparse con las maquinas tomo un atajo por el bosque Everfree y el muy idiota se perdió JAJAJA, después de 3 meses lo dimos por muerto y yo tuve el honor de poner en el epitafio de su tumba [ _Se perdió en una misión el muy pendejo_ ]. Días después en una misión que requería ir por el bosque lo encontramos con una carpa hecha de hojas, fogata y todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y nos sorprendimos al verlo con una Cutie Mark pero lo más gracioso de todo es que lo encontramos barbón y sucio JAJAJA parecía un poni lobo JAJAJA, creo que me comenzó a odiar cuando leyó lo que le puse en su tumba.

 **Lonel Summer:** Algún día me las cobrare Blizz.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Yo conseguí mi Cutie Mark cuando de potrillo jugué tiro al blanco, siempre le atinaba a todo.

 **Blizz Silver:** A menos que te pongas nervioso – vi como el pegaso se llevaba un casco a la nuca riendo – oye Chesar, te acuerdas de la trampa/broma que le hicimos al profesor en la escuela y por eso obtuviste tu Cutie Mark.

 **Chesar Lead:** Jejeje como olvidar los viejos tiempos, también recuerdo que nos castigaron por eso.

 **Blizz Silver:** Bueno yo propuse la idea y tu construiste la trampa pero al final asumí toda la responsabilidad ya que estaba acostumbrado a los castigos.

 **Lonel Summer:** Eso no es novedad.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye te escuche.

Estuvimos un rato conversando y riendo de algunas cosas, mas de mis tonterías pero que importa no todos los días podemos estar todo el grupo ya que hay veces nos mandan a misiones separadas.

Al terminar de comer cada uno se fue por su lado, como estaba con el estomago lleno preferí ir a mi cuarto a descansar así que tuve que pasar por el campo de entrenamiento donde vi a un joven unicornio color crema y crin color blanco, tal vez sea uno de los nuevos reclutas ya que parecía muy joven, estaba parado en dos patas y usando esos brazaletes especiales con las prótesis cerca al gatillo y sosteniendo la pistola apuntando a la diana, se le veía muy concentrado, vi como respiraba profundo y apretó el gatillo pero… le dio muy lejos del centro del objetivo.

 **X:** Rayos falle de nuevo – parecía muy frustrado el unicornio, me acerque para animarlo un poco.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye no lo hiciste tan mal para ser nuevo - El se volteo a verme, al principio me miro con duda pero luego se fijo en mis alas de metal y note que se había asustado… ya he visto esa mirada muchas veces pero es algo razonable esa reacción – Descuida chico no soy un peligro.

 **X:** (Bajando la cabeza) Lo… lo siento señor lo he ofendido, mil disculpas.

 **Blizz Silver:** JAJAJA – el alzo su rostro y noto que me veía confundido – no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, solo con el ogro del General… no le digas que lo llame así.

 **X:** De acuerdo señor.

 **Blizz Silver:** Llámame Blizz, no soy tan viejo para usar el señor, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Zerud:** Zerud señ… Blizz, tengo 14 años y soy nuevo en la academia.

 **Blizz Silver:** Pues para ser nuevo no tienes mala puntería chico.

 **Zerud:** Pero ni siquiera le puedo dar al centro.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye yo ni podía darle a los extremos del diana JAJAJA pero mira esto – Estire uno de mis casco convirtiéndolo en el cañón de un rifle y sin ver logre darle al centro dejando al unicornio con la boca abierta de la impresión, si lo sé soy genial – nada que no puedas mejorar con pura practica.

 **Zerud:** Eso fue asombroso señ… quiero decir Blizz, ósea yo puedo ser tan bueno si practico – me dijo mirándome con brillo en sus ojos… no pude evitar recordarla… - ¿Blizz estas bien?

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Ah?... si lo siento me distraje un poco pero respeto a tu pregunta pues sí, puedes ser el mejor si solo prácticas, aunque me pregunto porque comienzas practicando armas sosteniéndolas en vez de usar tu magia.

 **Zerud:** Bueno el General nos dijo que aunque seamos pegasos o unicornios de todas maneras aprenderemos a pararnos en dos patas para sostener armas ya que…

 **Blizz Silver:** En una guerra no hay tiempo de preferencias, si lo he escuchado muchas veces, puedes lastímate un ala o romperte tu cuerno por eso siempre es mejor estar preparado.

Cuando atacaron por primera vez las maquinas los unicornios eran los más importantes al estar en la guerras ya que con si magia podían fácilmente acabar con varios pero lamentablemente por la maldita tercera ley se mejoraban hasta fabricarse de un metal inmune a la magia. Después de eso los pegasos fueron los que les daban batalla a esas maquinas y otra vez la puta tercera ley apareció con robots con una especie de alas firmes, muy diferentes de las mías, con propulsores permitiéndoles ganar los combates aéreos. Con los terrestres fue la misma cosa, se volvieron más agiles y nos cagaron bien feo pero si hay algo que no pudieron mejorar, aparte eso de la antena, son su resistencia ante las balas ya que no existe un metal tan resistente y si existiera sería muy escaso, por eso a todos nosotros, seamos terrestres, voladores o mágicos, nos entrenan por igual cuando se trata de manejo de armas.

 **Zerud:** Yo quiero comenzar por aprender lo más difícil para que luego el resto se vea para mí como algo fácil.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya veo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Deberías aprender unas cuantas cosas de este chico._

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Cállate mierda o te apuñalo con un hisopo*_

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Soy tu conciencia no tu cerebro idiota, aunque dudo que tengas uno._

Iba a seguir discutiendo con mi conciencia hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose y cuando miro atrás de mi veo a un soldado acercándose… ni puta idea quien será y describirlo me da paja solo sé que es un poni terrestre… que me miran, que viva aquí no significa que conozca a todo el puto mundo o acaso ustedes conocen a todos en el lugar donde trabajan o estudian.

 **Soldado:** Blizz te llama el General, quiere que vayas a su oficina – ya iba a replicarle al poni pero este siguió hablando – es urgente.

.

Me encontraba dentro de la oficina del General con mi amigo pegaso Ganver, no se para que nos llamo, descarto que sea para castigarme porque no hice nada esta vez, además porque según dijo ese soldado era urgente, también está el hecho de que a Ganver nunca lo han castigado.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Los mande a llamar a ambos porque necesito 2 soldados para esta misión.

 **Blizz Silver:** Muy bien General. Ganver y yo vamos a buscar a los 2 soldados – después de eso estoy con una gran chinchón en la cabeza por un golpe del General… mierda ahora ya nadie puede hacer una broma sin recibir un coscorrón.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Con una vena en la frente) ¡Puedes tomarte las cosas enserio!, como iba diciendo, ustedes dos serán necesarios para esta misión. En el bosque Everfree recibimos la señal de auxilio de un grupo de reconocimiento que exploraba la zona, no sabemos si los atacaron las maquinas o animales salvajes pero necesito un equipo de rescate de respuesta rápida y con experiencia, donde encaja perfectamente Ganver – dijo viendo al pegaso – y lamentablemente tú… Blizz – eso me dijo a mi… ¡Espera como que lamentable!

 **Ganver Shooter:** Iremos de inmediato General, solo tengo que alistar mi rifle.

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo ya tengo mi munición al máximo así que te esperare en la entrada de la academia.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Buena suerte y Blizz… no hagas nada estúpido – Porque siempre creen que hare algo estúpido, solo porque haga estupideces de vez en cuando no significa que lo hare todo el tiempo… olviden que leyeron eso.

…

Yo y Ganver…

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _El burro por delante._

… Ganver y yo…

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _El burro por detrás._

¡Carajo algún día dejaras de joderme la puta vida!

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Cuando dejes las mentas_

¡Vete a la mierda!

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Donde crees que estoy._

¡AAAAHHHHH fdkfdsguesddsfasssgsd… saben olvídenlo. Ganver y yo estábamos volando por encima del bosque cuyo nombre ya me aburrí de mencionar pero bueno estábamos volando buscando a los soldados que hacían reconocimiento por el lugar, jejeje algo gracioso es que desde que se perdió Lonel en este inmenso bosque, todos los soldados que tenían que viajar por zonas inexploradas donde los dispositivos de comunicación no tenían señal, se les daba a ellos una especie de collar el cual al prenderlo daba una potente señal de auxilio dando el lugar de tu ubicación para luego apagarse por completo, son muy costosos fabricarlos pero salvaron a miles ya que no todos son expertos en supervivencia como Lonel… ``Puff´´ JAJAJAJAJA.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Llegamos a la zona donde se transmitió la señal, hay que separarnos para cubrir más terreno.

 **Blizz Silver:** De acuerdo.

Me separe de mi amigo y comencé a aterrizar ya que no quiero ser un blanco fácil en el aire. Camine por el extenso bosque que más parecía una selva por el calor, la humedad y los mosquitos hijos de puta que se estaban dando un festín aunque uno que otro se esforzaba en picarme la pata jajaja idiotas eso es puro metal aunque parece piel de verdad y hasta se siente igual a la piel.

Seguí caminando un poco más en eso escucho a alguien hablando, no es una voz robótica así que deben ser los de reconocimiento, me acerco cada vez y logro escuchar mejor la voz o voces mejor dicho, ya estaba cerca, estaban doblando un gran árbol, saco mi cabeza por el costado.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oigan están bi…

``Pum´´

Metí mi cabeza rápidamente, todo mi pelaje cambio de color anaranjado a uno blanco del susto, veo un árbol a mi costado que recibió las balas. Después de un rato tratando de respirar y que mi color anaranjado vuelva ahora salgo molesto encarando a los dos soldados que eran de reconocimiento y llevaban ropa de camuflaje.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Ahora uno no puede ayudar sin que le quieran volar los putos sesos!

 **Soldado 1:** Lo… lo siento es que… que escuche pasos pensando que eran esas maquinas – ese era un pegaso el que me estaba hablando y sosteniendo una escopeta el muy cabron, dirigí mi vista donde atrás suyo donde estaba su compañero que era un terrestre y… estaba herido de la pierna izquierda trasera, por lo visto producto de una bala – le dieron a mi compañero y no pude dejarlo a su suerte, he logrado detener el sangrado pero no puede caminar.

 **Blizz Silver:** No abandonaste a tu compañero, eso es admirable, les ayudare a salir, cárgalo y los cubriré – Si hay algo que valoro más que la Mentas es la Lealtad, yo estoy dispuesto a todo no solo por mis amigos, sino por todos los ponis de Equestria y aunque el General sabe que hago tontería y media, también sabe de mi Lealtad para con Equestria… pero en el fondo me desprecio a mi mismo por no cumplir con mi promesa… me pregunto si ella me odio o se sintió traicionada esos últimos momentos.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _No te pongas melancólico ahora, tienes una misión que cumplir._

Tienes razón, necesito estar concentrado.

Seguí guiándolos para salir del bosque y si se preguntan por mi amigo Ganver pues deje una señal de humo rojo especial ya que ese humo es pesado y se dispersa por el suelo sin levantarse para no dar nuestra ubicación exacta, esa es una señal secreta que indica que ya tengo lo que buscábamos y hay que retirarnos. Guiaba a los ponis pero me detengo al escuchar unos pasos metálicos cerca de nuestra posición.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Hablando bajo) Ocúltense.

Nos ocultamos debajo de un árbol caído y vi a la distancia a 5 de esas maquinas, por lo visto escaneaban la zona pero luego de un rato dieron media vuelta y se retiraron. Eso me alivio bastante, tanto que solté un suspiro pero veo como uno de ellos voltea y se queda quieto.

 **Robot 1:** _Forma de vida equina detectada, buscar y eliminar._

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Mierda* -_ voltee a ver a los dos soldados, estoy a punto de hacer una estupidez… bueno será mejor que ponga una buena música para el ambiente.

 _-Fin del POV de Blizz Silver:_

 **Blizz Silver:** Oigan – los dos soldados miraron al pegaso – quédense aquí y no salgan para nada – Combirtio una sus patas delanteras en una metralleta y esvoso una gran sonrisa – yo me encargo.

[RAISE THE FLAG – AIRBOURNE yo les digo cuando pueden parar la música]

Las maquinas comenzaron a buscar el origen de la música encontrando a un pegaso con alas de metal en la copa de un árbol.

 **Blizz Silver:** Me buscaban idiotas.

 **Robot 1:** _Eliminar._

Apuntando con su metralleta disparo al grupo de robots destruyendo a uno, el resto se separo y sacaron misiles de sus costados que salieron disparados hacia el pegaso el cual desplego sus alas y convirtiendo sus patas traseras en dos turbinas de elevo en el aire pero aun los misiles lo seguían.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Bengalas!

De los costados salieron varias bengalas que al chocar con los misiles los hicieron explotar llenando todo de humo que fue dispersado por 4 maquinas voladoras que iban a su posición.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Genial!

Los robots sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra el pegaso el cual hacia varias maniobras para evitar los disparos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Hora de sacar la artillería pesada - Se elevo mas en el aire mientras las maquinas lo seguían, entonces dio media vuelta y extendió sus alas - ¡A ver si sobreviven a esto!

De sus alas se abrieron varios compartimientos y salieron disparados 4 misiles hacia las maquinas pero una de ellas se puso al frente y cubrió al resto recibiendo todo el impacto mientras las otras se acercaban peligrosamente por distintos lados.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Si utilizo ese ataque me quedare sin munición, además están muy cerca*_ \- dos de las maquinas sacaron sus espadas e intentaron atacarlo por ambos lados pero Blizz logro bloquearlo con sus alas, pero la fuerza era tal de esos robots que tuvo que usar sus patas delanteras para empujar sus alas en eso se percato que la ultima maquina se acercaba peligrosamente por su espalda – _*Carajo, porque hago las cosas sin pensar bien antes*_

Estando muy cerca el robot para encajarte la espada por la espalda se oyó el sonido de un disparo y luego la cabeza de esa máquina terminara destruida, Blizz vio desde la distancia de donde vino el disparo para ver a Ganver ocultándose entre las hojas de un árbol y recargando su rifle de francotirador.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Ahora le debo una*_ \- una de las maquinas que se percato de la procedencia del disparo giro a medias su cuerpo y sacando su arma apunto al pegaso oculto en el árbol pero al hacerlo disminuyó la fuerza que ejercía en la espada, eso no fue desaprovechado por Blizz que moviendo un poco su ala hiso que la espada se deslizara por un lado quedando el ala libre para cortarle la cabeza al robot – Uno menos, falta uno – uno de sus cascos se convirtió en dos tubos como de una escopeta y pasándolo por debajo de su ala le apunto en la barbilla de la otra máquina – Oye creo que tienes algo en la cara, déjame quitártelo.

Los restos del robot cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras el pegaso aterrizaba cerca de la posición de donde se habían escondido los soldados y le hacía señas a la distancia a su amigo para que se acercara.

[Paren la música]

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya pueden salir, el peligro paso.

 **Soldado 1:** Gracias.

 **Ganver Shooter:** (Aterrizando) Algo que informar Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Uno de ellos está herido de una pata producto de una bala.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Bien ayúdame a subirlo encima de mí y llevarlo al hospital de la academia.

.

El grupo estaba dentro del hospital, al paciente lo habían puesto en un cuarto y ellos tenían que esperar afuera hasta que venga el doctor.

 **Blizz Silver:** Cuanto va a demorar el…

 **Keir Edgar:** Ya vine donde está el paciente.

 **Soldado 1:** Esta en el cuarto señor.

 **Keir Edgar:** Me preparare para sacar la bala en su pata y (Mirando a Blizz) descuida no será necesario convertirlo jejeje.

 **Blizz Silver:** Valla ahora todos son comediantes.

 **Keir Edgar:** Me estoy cobrando lo del insulto de la crin rosado.

 **Blizz Silver:** Maldito… pero ayude al poni de todas maneras.

 **Keir Edgar:** No estudie por las puras Blizz, ahora si me permiten voy a comenzar así que pueden regresar a descansar, está en buenos cascos.

Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, claro que Blizz tuvo que caminar una distancia más larga para llegar.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Entrando a su cuarto) Menty ya llegue.

 **Menty:** …

 **Blizz Silver:** Ahora te riego amigo – agarra la regadera y va al baño a llenarlo de agua – sabes Menty hoy ayude a unos soldados, uno de ellos quedo herido de una bala.

 **Menty:** …

 **Blizz Silver:** Si lo sé, comparado a lo mío el de ese poni fue un simple raspón – vierte el agua de la regadera en su planta de menta – aun lo recuerdo a pesar de que fue hace dos años.

 _-Flashback:_

Vemos a un pegaso de 16 años de color anaranjado y crin bicolor echado en una camilla en un cuarto todo de blanco y tapado con una manta del mismo color. El pegaso se comienza a movese y abre los ojos lentamente mirando a los lados.

 **Blizz Silver:** Mierda, me duele todo el cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy?

 **X:** En el hospital cabo Blizz.

El pegaso levanta un poco su cabeza y se percata que hay un poni viejo en el umbral de la puerta, tardo un rato en enfocar bien su vista hasta que lo reconoció.

 **Blizz Silver:** General… Ahgg! – el pegaso trato de levantarse pero un gran dolor en todo su lomo se le impidió.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Descansa soldado – se acerca y se pone al lado de la camilla – es un milagro que aun estés consiente.

 **Blizz Silver:** Jajaja solo es una leve herida General, ya verá que dentro de unos días estaré de nuevo en acción.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Suspirando) Blizz – el tono en que lo dijo el viejo poni puso nervioso al pegaso – la espada se logro incrustar en tu columna vertebral dañando varios nervios de tus miembros como las patas y las alas – la respiración del pegaso se había detenido y su cara mostraba un gran susto – por suerte no daño nervios de los órganos principales, incluso todos llegamos a pensar que no despertarías.

 **Blizz Silver:** no… di… dígame que es una broma General… ¡DÍGAME QUE ES UNA JODIDA BROMA ARGGGG!

 **Skull Stone (General):** Tranquilo Blizz, lo siento pero desde ahora te retiro de la academia y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡No quiero ser una maldita carga! – El pegaso miro al techo mientras recuperaba el aliento, por lo visto le costaba respirar – No puede terminar así, usted sabe porque sigo luchando General… si hubiera una forma de volver a luchar.

 **Skull Stone (General):** …

El General desvió la mirada y el pegaso se percato de ello.

 **Blizz Silver:** Hay una forma…

 **Skull Stone (General):** …

 **Blizz Silver:** Digame…

 **Skull Stone (General):** …

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Carajo responda!

 **Skull Stone (General):** No me alces la voz soy tu superior.

 **Blizz Silver:** Lo siento.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Suspirando) Hay una forma pero la probabilidad de sobrevivir es muy baja.

 **Blizz Silver:** No le veo la diferencia con mi estado actual, cuénteme.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Conoces a Keir Edgar.

 **Blizz Silver:** Solo he escuchado que es un científico cirujano y mecánico… no sé nada más.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Hace 4 años el comenzó un proyecto del _CIBER SOLDADO,_ crear a un soldado con partes mecánicas, el proyecto fue aprobado por varios general en los cuales me incluyo, se pidieron voluntarios para el proceso de conversión pero… todos murieron.

 **Blizz Silver:** Como es eso posible.

 **Skull Stone (General):** No hubo ningún error durante el proceso, al parecer el problema eran los voluntarios, muchos morían durante la operación… otros no duraban mucho en los primeros días de ser cibors y el resto se suicido por locura. Y aunque no lo creas todos los voluntarios eran examinados antes del proyecto y estaban en optimas condiciones.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya veo.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Dos años después el proyecto del _CIBER SOLDADO_ fue cancelado por considerarse un fracaso total 150 voluntarios, todos muertos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Entonces dígale a ese científico que tiene un voluntario más.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Que no entiendes, nadie sobrevivió a eso, prácticamente estas cometiendo suicidio Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Prefiero intentarlo a que vivir toda mi vida echado en una puta cama de hospital.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Tienes que pasar por la operación donde reemplazaran tus miembros por partes de metal.

 **Blizz Silver:** De todas maneras ya no puedo moverlas.

 **Skull Stone (General):** El proceso de transformación es doloroso, muchos murieron sin poder aguantarlo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Una espada recorrió toda mi maldita columna vertebral, no conozco algo más doloroso que eso.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Puedes terminar sumergido en la locura.

 **Blizz Silver:** … (Sonriendo) quiere que responda eso.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Suspirando) Hay veces no sé ni para que me molesto – el General se va caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto – le diré a Keir que se prepare, conste que te lo advertí Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si yo me muero a quien más castigara, además haría lo que sea por volver a la acción – el general esboza una sonrisa y se va del cuarto – Si no pude cumplir mi promesa, por lo menos eliminare a todas esas maquinas.

.

Tres horas después Blizz fue trasladado a un laboratorio en una sección especial, estaba en medio de un cuarto rodeado de instrumentos de operación y una maquina que media su pulso cardiaco.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡CARAJO ME ABURRO, por lo menos pongan un puto televisor para matar el tiempo! – Si, a pesar de estar en una camilla y sin poder moverse aun tenia la misma actitud – a qué hora va a llegar ese doct…

No termino de hablar ya que entro lo que parecía para él, una unicornio de pelaje fucsia y crin rosada.

 **Blizz Silver:** Perdone señorita a qué hora va a venir el doctor.

 **X:** Soy macho.

 **Blizz Silver:** … ¡AAAHHH SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO ESTAR EN UN CUARTO SOLO CON UN TRAVESTI Y TAMPOCO QUIERO PERDER MI VIRGINIDAD DE ESTA MANERA AYUDA, AYUDA! – dijo todo eso mientras se retorcía en su camilla el pobre.

 **X:** (Con una enorme gota en la frente) ´´cof´´ soy el doctor, me llamo Keir Edgar.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Tranquilisandose) O… jajaja lo siento doc, pero si estuviera en mi posición entendería.

 **Keir Edgar:** (Suspirando) Bueno será mejor que comencemos.

Las puertas del cuarto se abren con varios enfermeros que traían consigo partes de metal en mesas e instrumentos quirúrgicos, avanzaron hasta ponerse al costado de Keir.

 **Keir Edgar:** Según las radiografías del paciente Blizz varias raíces de los nervios de las alas y sus miembros posteriores y anteriores han sido dañados e inutilizados, tendremos que ponerle un tipo de prótesis en las alas para que pueda volar, menos mal he estado trabajando en un prototipo. Procedan a poner la anestesia.

Unos cuantos enfermeros traen un balón de gas conectado a una mascarilla y se lo colocan al pegaso.

 **Blizz Silver:** No me sacaran un riñón verdad Doc.

 **Keir Edgar:** Descuida los riñones están bien, yo más me preocuparía en sobrevivir y si mueres pues míralo de esta forma, salvaras muchas vidas ya que muchos necesitan donantes de órganos – los enfermeros terminan de colocarle la mascarilla a Blizz y abren el gas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Hijo… de… pu…ta…

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Blizz Silver:** Menos mal al final salió todo bien… claro que me convertí en un para rayos andante cuando había tormenta no crees Menty… ¡MENTY!

Nuestro amigo estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que termino por echarle toda el agua a su planta la cual flotaba en su maceta con el agua saliéndose por los bordes de esta misma.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡O por los cielos resiste Menty ahora te traigo otra maceta, no te mueras ahogado amigo!

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hora de la sección especial.

* * *

Días en la academia parte 2

(El primer castigo)

 **Capitan:** ¡Escuchen bien cadetes hoy día para su primera práctica de armas aprenderán a usar los morteros!

Todos los ponis incluido un pegaso de 14 años de melena bicolor estaban parados frente a unos tubos verticales con una base y unos engranajes para calcular el ángulo del dispara.

 **Capitan:** Ya que son nuevos se les cambio los misiles reales por otros igualmente parecidos pero que en vez de explotar botan una gran cantidad de humo.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Aguafiestas*_

 **Capitan:** Primero coloquen los misiles en el mortero – todos hicieron caso a la orden – ahora ajusten en el ángulo para darle a los maniquíes que están a 10 metros de ustedes – cada cadete ajusto el ángulo que creía conveniente para darle al objetivo – Prendan la mecha – con unos encendedores prendieron la mecha, se alejaron y esperaron a que disparara el mortero – y esta de mas decir que pongan el seguro a los morteros.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*O no*_

El tubo del mortero de nuestro amigo pegaso cayó al suelo y este desesperado trato de apagar la mecha pero al no conseguirlo intento ajustar al ángulo original, lamentablemente lo sostuvo en otro ángulo y el misil salió disparado al cielo para luego caer en picada atravesando el techo de una carpa en medio del campamento y después de unos segundo saliera cantidad de humo negro de la carpa.

Todos estaban callados, incluyendo el capitán hasta que de la capa sale un poni cubierto de hollín con una cara de pocos amigos.

 **Capitan:** (Asustado)Ge… General.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Quien fue!

La voz del General inundo de miedo a todos los reclutas los cuales apuntaron al pegaso el cual también por miedo comenzó a abrazar al mortero. El poni comenzó a avanzar hasta estar al frente del pobre pegaso.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Así que tú fuiste cadete, muy bien ya que te gusta gastar bromas espero que también te guste limpiar los baños de la academia porque ese será tu castigo oíste.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si… si se… señor.

El General se retiro de ahí con todo el cuerpo aun cubierto de hollín mientras Blizz aun temblaba por haber conocido por primera vez al General y recibir su primer castigo… lo que él no sabía es que ese sería el primer castigo de muchos.

* * *

Nuestro escritor está en una escalera clavando un pequeño cartel en la pared de la sala.

 **The only 95:** Listo (Bajando de las escaleras) ya está.

 **Steven:** Si lo hubieras hecho antes Nest y yo no estaríamos en este estado.

 **Nest Hunter:** Si

Tanto el humano como el poni tenían todo su cuerpo vendado y Steven tenía un yeso en el cuello.

 **The only 95:** Por lo menos con el cartel ya sabrán todos los que lleguen a este lugar.

Precisamente en el cartel decía _[Regla #1: Metamorf tiene prohibido tomar cualquier bebida alcohólica]_

 **Metamorf:** (Muy triste) Lo siento amigos, yo no sabía que eso iba a suceder, ya veo porque antes Violet y Danter me prohibieron tomar ese tipo de cosas.

 **Steven:** Descuida no fue tu culpa, tu no sabías que iba a suceder.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tus disculpas son sinceras así que no tengo porque molestarme.

 **Metamorf:** Entonces déjenme prepararles un pastel para disculparme – dijo mas animado y sonriente el Changeling.

 **The only 95:** Que bueno que ya pasó lo peor.

 **Steven:** Tú te escondiste como un cobarde mientras peleábamos.

 **The only 95:** Ustedes son más resistentes en cambio yo soy un simple humano y ahora a contestar los reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99:_

(Contesta The only 95): Si Blizz es un guerrero bizarro jejeje no voy a negar que me base en terminator y yo robot en esta saga, sobre Steven menos mal paso su fase de depresión.

(Contesta Steven): Viendo bien a Nest creo que por algo es el favorito de muchos hasta ahora.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Gracias.

(Contesta Metamorf): Holi [Agitando su pata] soy nuevo en esto de contestar mensajes déjame decirte que creí que esa cosa era jugo de naranja por el color jejeje creo que me equivoque. Saludos nuevo amigo.

 _DavidNatural:_

(Contesta The only 95): En realidad Blizz es un pegaso, cybor es el término cuando se usan partes mecánicas en un ser vivo, por ejemplo todos aquellos que tienen prótesis mecánicas de piernas o manos se les considerarían Cybors aunque no lo creas. Sobre la portada hay dos imágenes, una de alas de Changeling y otras de color plomo que son dos alas de metales abiertas, esa serian de Blizz Silver.

(Contesta Steven): Gracias por tu apoyo moral y descuida no volveremos a pelear entre nosotros.

(Contesta The only 95): No creo que mi casa aguante tanto.

 _CrisKakis:_

(Contesta The only 95): He tenido que sacar el diccionario de lisuras para este personaje XD. Así que Blizz es tu segundo personaje favorito, ¿Cuál sería el primero?, JAJAJA ya comienza la guerra de favoritismo JAJAJA. Bueno me calmo, valla otra referencia y una de Cyborg de los jóvenes titanes, eres bueno para adivinar, una más y te ganaras un pack bien zukulento de clop de primera calidad para que halles la inspiración en tu fic.

(Contesta Steven): ¡THE ONLY!

(Contesta The only 95): Ya ya solo era una pequeña bromita. Lo del cambio a ´´M´´ aun lo voy a tener que pensar, es que tu sabes no faltan los lectores de mente carcomida por los gusanos de la morbosidad que saltan con sus comentarios en los cuales piden a grito el Lemon.

(Contesta Steven): Que sínico eres para hablar, descuidada Cris lo tendré controlado.

 _xopita507:_

(Contesta The only 95): Si muchos tenemos amigos imaginarios no veo porque no tener una planta como amiga no es así BingBong [Hablándole al aire]

(Contesta Nest Hunter): ¿A quién le está hablando?

(Contesta Steven): Ni idea.

(Contesta The only 95): Si se lo que son los PEM y pensaba ponerlo pero lo diferente a esto es que los PEM desactivan y malogran todos, TODOS los artefactos electrónicos, en cambio la antena solo a las maquina por eso lo en mi fic no les puse PEM. Sobre las historias calientes o lemon como se llaman hay varias en fanfiction y en mis años de lector me he encontrado con varias (No solo de MLP sino de otros) al principio le tenía asco pero con forme paso el tiempo pues…

(Contesta Steven): Se convirtió en un Clopero y adicto al lemon.

(Contesta Metamorf): Clopero eso se come y no querrás decir limón.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Algún día tendrán que decirnos lo que significa.

(Contesta The only 95): Bueno adiós amigo, despídete BingBong… creo que debo dejar de fumarme los reviews.

 _NewSilverWolf94:_

(Contesta The only 95): Mas adelante sabremos porque odia a los caramelos de limón jejeje veo que tu y Blizz Silver se llevarían de maravilla, nótese el sarcasmo por favor.

(Contesta Steven): Ya estoy mejor por suerte y descuida tomate tu tiempo para escoger a tu favorito.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Esas revistas mataron mi inocencia ese día… creí que era el único al que le gustaba pues [Sonrojándose] eso.

(Contesta Metamorf): [Apareciendo frente al poni con una gran sonrisa] De que revistas hablas Nest.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): [Sonrojándose aun mas] Sera mejor que no lo sepas Metamorf.

(Contesta The only 95): [Susurrando] Y luego me dicen a mi Clopero.

(Contesta Steven): Pues de él es entendible, es un poni, es obvio que le guste las ponys.

(Contesta The only 95): Que injusta es la vida.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** uffff acá termina la larga sesión de repuesta de los comentarios – sacando un pañuelo rojo de su bolcillo y secándose la frente con el – necesito un poco de agua y un baño.

Mientras se secaba la frente con el pañuelo rojo siente la presencia de Steven detrás de él pero el humano peliblanco destilaba un aura oscura alrededor.

 **The only 95:** (Nervioso) Te… te puedo ayudar en algo Steven.

 **Steven:** (Con la cabeza agachada) De donde sacaste ese pañuelo rojo.

 **The only 95:** O este viejo trapo pues lo encontré en medio de la sala después de que terminara la pelea…

 **Steven:** _ **FIRE PUNCH!**_

Nuestro escritor termino con la cara hundida en el piso mientras Steven recogía el pañuelo rojo y se lo amarraba en el cuello.

 **Steven:** Vuelve a llamar trapo viejo al único recuerdo que tengo de mi amigo Shining Armor y te juro que no vivirás para escribir otro día.

El humano peliblanco se retira muy enojado de la sala rumbo a su cuarto mientras Metamorf pincha con un palito a nuestro inconsciente escritor.

 **Nest Hunter:** (Con una enorme gota en la frente) Creo que tendremos que poner una segunda regla a la casa.

 **Metamorf:** (Sonriente) ¡Voy por los lápices y un cartel!


	46. ¿Enfrentando el pasado?

En un aula un poni terrestre adulto estaba dando clases a un grupo de potrillos de los cuales uno estaba durmiendo y babeando la carpeta.

 **Profesor:** Si multiplicamos este número y lo elevamos al cuadrado tendremos el valor de X, entendieron – todos los potrillos asintieron pero el profesor se percata del potrillo que aun seguía durmiendo que era un pegaso de aproximadamente 12 años, pelaje anaranjado de crin bicolor verde agua y morado, el profesor se acerca hasta la carpeta y da un fuerte golpe a esta con su casco levantando de inmediato al pegaso.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡LA RESPUESTA ES MENTAS! – dijo nuestro amigo pegaso todo despeinado y con un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar mientras el pobre profesor tenía una vena bien marcada en su frente.

 **Profesor:** Ya que se levanto joven Blizz, valla directamente a la dirección porque ¡Esta castigado!

Blizz fue enviado al aula de castigo por orden del director, donde estuvo un par de horas… las cuales se la paso durmiendo… para luego salir del colegio pero mientras caminaba vio a un unicornio de su misma edad esperándolo en la puerta de salida.

 **Chesar Lead:** Te dije que el profesor se daría cuenta si dormías en su clase.

 **Blizz Silver:** Sabes que no soy bueno con las matemáticas.

 **Chesar Lead:** Así como física, química, letras, historia equestriana y…

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya no tienes porque decirlo, vámonos de una vez que me aburro con solo estar cerca de la escuela.

Los dos amigos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al centro del pueblo donde se alzaba una enorme antena.

 **Blizz Silver:** Y que dijeron tus padres de tu Cutie Mark.

 **Chesar Lead:** Pues se alegraron mucho aunque tuve que omitir que la conseguí mientras le hacíamos una broma al profesor.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Bajando la cabeza) Yo quisiera tener mi Cutie Mark.

 **Chesar Lead:** Algún día la tendrás, además sabes que desde que aparecieron esas maquinas el promedio de edades de ponis que obtienen su Cutie Mark subió hasta los 15 años.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

 **Chesar Lead:** Lo dijo el profesor en la clase de historia equestriana.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Llevándose una pata a la nuca) Jejeje es que estaba distraído.

El pegaso y el unicornio llegaron a una parte del pueblo donde había varias casas, era la zona donde vivan los pobladores ya que el centro eran más que nada negocios.

 **Chesar Lead:** Bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa, hoy mi madre hizo estofado de verduras, mas tarde jugamos en el parque.

 **Blizz Silver:** Lo siento amigo pero ya le prometí que este día jugaría con ella y tú sabes que yo…

 **Chesar Lead:** Cumples tus promesas lo sé, bueno otro día será, adiós.

 **Blizz Silver:** Adiós.

El pegaso camino un par de metros hasta llegar a la puerta de una casa que no resaltaba mucho entre las otras casas a su alrededor.

Blizz acerco su pata al pomo de la puerta, la giro y abrió la puerta pero del otro lado sale una brillante luz cubriendo todo de blanco.

…

Blizz echado en su cama abre los ojos viendo directamente el techo de su cuarto, por lo visto todo fue un sueño. Se levanta de su cama con una mirada serena lo cual no es típico de él, se dirige al baño donde se enjuaga la cara en el lavadero y se ve en el espejo donde algunos mechones morados sobresalen de su crin color verde agua.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Suspirando) Sera mejor quitar el tinte de una vez… de todas maneras ya no tengo más.

Se acerca a la ducha, gira la perilla y mete su cabeza en el chorro de agua que salía de ella, con sus casco comienza a sobar fuertemente su crin y el agua que cae se tiñe de un color verde agua que termina yéndose por el drenaje.

Al terminar agarra una toalla, se seca para luego verse de nuevo en el espejo su crin bicolor natural.

 **Blizz Silver:** Piensa positivo Blizz, hoy será un buen día.

Sale del baño y abre una alacena donde hay cientos de caramelos de mentas de todo tipo, desde masticables, paquetes donde venían bolitas de mentas y otros caramelos individuales con envolturas pero en medio de todo destacaba un frasco de metal con una decoración como si lo hubiera hecho un niño y un moño amarillo encima de la tapa. Blizz toma algunas mentas de cada tipo sin tocar el frasco de metal, los guarda para más tarde y cierra la alacena.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si, hoy será un buen día.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Lo dudo._

 **Blizz Silver:** Cállate mierda.

 _-POV de Blizz Silver:_

Tenía razón hoy es un buen día, me despedí de Menty, claro que la regué antes de irme y llegue temprano a la formación… bueno de hecho llegue justo cuando llamaron mi nombre, para mí eso es temprano. El entrenamiento fue uno de pelea con armas de corto alcance donde teníamos que reforzar mas y trotar con el capitán por toda la academia cantando una estúpida canción sobre disciplina y no sé que otras webadas mas, el almuerzo fue normal y hasta ahora no me han castigado, lo ven un buen día aunque muchos me preguntaron sobre mi crin bicolor a lo que yo cambiaba de tema rápidamente.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _La calma siempre es antes que la tormenta._

Mejor te ignoro, no llegare a nada discutiendo contigo, donde iba, a si el almuerzo, pues me encontraba almorzando con mis compas pero en eso llega el capitán con una lista en su casco, se para en medio del comedor y comienza a decir varios nombre, en mi opinión son muchos, para luego terminar diciendo el mío, ni siquiera llamo a alguno de mis amigos.

 **Capitán:** A todos los que les he llamado presentarse en la base de operaciones, hay les espera el General.

No sé porque tengo la sensación de que mi buen día se fue al carajo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Te lo dije._

.

Estábamos un gran número de soldados esperando en la base de operaciones y por gran numero me refiero a ¡Un gran numero!, será un total de entre 100-150 soldados, sea lo que sea para lo que nos haya llamado el General debe ser muy importante. En eso entra el General con el Capitán el cual llevaba un gran papel enrollado, el General se acerco a una mesa rectangular de metal y todos nos reunimos alrededor, yo para matar el tiempo mientras explicaba saque un caramelo de menta y me lo metí a la boca.

 **Capitán:** Puedes dejar de comer mentas cabo Blizz – me dijo eso mientras me miraba con el seño fruncido.

 **Blizz Silver:** Y usted puede dejar de respirara ¡JA! no lo creo – vi que iba a seguir respondiéndome pero el General alzo su casco para que todos se callasen para el explique él porque estamos aquí.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Como sabrán lo que nos mantiene seguros contra los ataques de esas maquinas son las antenas ubicadas en distintos lugares donde están las ciudades, pueblos y academias militares – bla bla bla lo típico – pero ahora estamos en un riesgo de perder aquella única defensa que tenemos contra esas cosas – ya no me gusta cómo suena esto – Capitán despliegue el mapa sobre la mesa.

 **Capitán:** A la orden señor.

El Capitán desenrolla el papel sobre la mesa mostrando el mapa de un pueblo que era… no… no quiero ni verlo…

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Blizz tranquilo._

 _-Fin del POV de Blizz Silver:_

La mirada del Blizz demostraba sentimientos de nostalgia, melancolía, ira y culpa, dicha mirada no paso desapercibido por el General el cual soltando un gran suspiro prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Hace 3 años en el pueblo de Rewelltown (N/A: Pueblo creado por el autor con todos los derechos reservados :P) hubo una falla en la antena, no sabemos exactamente el porqué de la falla pero sabemos que fue la celda, dejando de emitir el pulso eléctrico, eso no paso desapercibido por las maquinas que atacaron a todo el pueblo matando a los adultos y llevándose a los jóvenes y potrillos de 3 a 14 años – todo el mundo se quedo callado, hasta Blizz que aun mantenía esa actitud y mirada, algo muy raro en él.

 **Soldado:** ¿Y cuál es la misión General si nos cuenta esto?

 **Skull Stone (General):** Verán el día que falló la antena y atacaron las maquinas, derrumbaron la antena, pero hoy después de tres largos años la celda ha comenzado a emitir una muy leve señal lo cual significa que funciona, el problema es que ese pulso es tan débil que no podría afectar a las maquina. Su misión será recuperar la celda o en el peor de los casos destruirla porque si esas maquinas lo consiguen y analizan las ondas eléctricas… será nuestro fin.

 **Blizz Silver:** Entonces voy alistándome para ir – dijo nuestro ciber pegaso mientras se retiraba pero con una voz tan apagada y sin esa actitud despreocupada que lo caracterizaba, dejando a más de uno sorprendido, claro menos al General y a otros pocos que conocían el motivo de su comportamiento.

Una vez terminado el resto de los soldados procedieron a retirarse quedando solo el General hasta que un unicornio de pelaje color plomo y una crin amarilla con una Cutie Mark de una trampa de osos entro a la base, no era nadie más que.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Si Chesar en que te puedo ayudar.

 **Chesar Lead:** General antes que nada discúlpeme por estar espiando la reunión – El General frunció el seño - pero escuche sobre la misión donde ira Blizz y no creo que sea bueno enviarlo, usted sabe porqué.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Dejare pasar de lo que estuviste espiando y sobre Blizz es necesario que valla.

 **Chesar Lead:** Pero General…

 **Skull Stone (General):** Si por mí fuera no lo enviaría pero sus habilidades serán necesaria ya que fracasar en esta misión no es una opción soldado.

 **Chesar Lead:** Entonces déjeme ir también con el grupo.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Negando con la cabeza) No, para ti tengo una misión especial.

 **Chesar Lead:** ¿Misión especial? – dijo entre sorprendido y con duda el unicornio

...

 _-Cuarto de Blizz Silver:_

[ _Introducir música_ _ **SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT – NIRVANA**_ _, yo les diré cuando parar la música_ ]

La música que salía del pegaso inundaba todo el cuarto mientras esté sentado en su escritorio recargaba su arsenal poniendo balas en el compartimiento de su pata y misiles debajo de sus alas, claro que también estaba recargando otras armas aparte como un revolver y alistando algunas granadas, hacia todo esto con una mirada fría y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

´´toc´´ ´´toc´´

Era el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Blizz pero este hacia caso omiso, seguía concentrado recargando sus armas aun con esa mirada.

´´toc´´ ´´toc´´

Seguían los golpes en la puerta pero aun el pegaso no hacía caso.

´´toc´´ ´´toc´´

 **Blizz Silver:** (Con una vena en la frente) ¡Carajo está abierto pasen! – Entro al cuarto su amigo de la infancia el unicornio con su escopeta en el lomo – a eres tu Chesar que deseas – vio como el unicornio movía sus labios pero no se le escuchaba nada – perdón pero que dices – volvió a mover los labios pero aun seguía sin escuchase nada – no te entiendo.

 **Chesar Lead:** ¡QUE APAGUES LA MALDITA MÚSICA!

 **Blizz Silver:** Oh lo siento jejejee – acerco uno de sus cascos a la pequeña pantalla que tenía en su pata.

[ _Paren la música_ ]

 **Chesar Lead:** Se que tienes una misión en Rewelltown.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Chesar Lead:** Es que espié la reunión que tuvieron.

 **Blizz Silver:** Creo que comienzo a ser una mala influencia JAJAJA.

 **Chesar Lead:** ¿De todas maneras estás preparado para ir allá?

 **Blizz Silver:** Claro, tengo recargada mis municiones y estoy llevando armas provisionales porsiacaso, además de una cuantas grana…

 **Chesar Lead:** No me refería a las armas – El pegaso de crin bicolor desvió la mira evitando hacer contacto visual con su amigo – desde la mañana has estado un poco diferente y que tengas tu crin al natural lo confirma.

 **Blizz Silver:** Estoy bien enserio, ahora si me disculpas tengo una misión pendiente.

 **Chesar Lead:** Bueno (yéndose a la puerta) pero no te sigas atormentando amigo, iré a una misión, te veré después.

El unicornio se retiro del cuarto dejando pensativo al pegaso el cual miraba la alacena donde estaba aquel frasco de metal decorado, con los ánimos por los suelos se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y recogió sus armas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Adiós Menty no me esperes despierto.

 **Menty:** …

 **Blizz Silver:** … _*Aun no estoy preparado para esto*_

.

 _\- POV de Blizz Silver:_

Estamos a unos minutos de llegar a… Rewelltown, los pegasos no transportábamos volando mientras que los terrestres y los unicornios viajaban en un camioneta blindada llevando unas cagas que nos servirán mucho para esta misión.

A lo lejos pudimos ver el pueblo, rayos aun no me siento preparado para esto pero si fallamos la misión las únicas defensas que tenemos contra esas maquinas no servirán y bueno en otras palabras podríamos decir que nos iríamos a la mierda.

Llegamos al centro del pueblo donde estaba la antena derrumbada y todo el grupo de soldados comenzó a reunirse alrededor de la antena caída.

 **Capitan:** Quiero que un grupo descargue las torretas de los vehículos y las pongan alrededor de la antena, será nuestra primera línea de defensa – Un grupo de ponis se puso al frente del Capitán y con un casco en la frente dijeron como idiotas ¡Si Capitán!, el día que yo haga eso me meteré un puto tiro en la cabeza – los francotiradores vallan a las casas y tomen una buena posición – Otro grupo se separo de nosotros – que cuatro pegasos tomen los binoculares y vallan a los limites del pueblo, den la señal si ven a las maquinas aproximarse – luego miro a un grupo de ponis terrestres – Bajen el taladro y ármenlo en la base donde se encontraba la antena, la celda se encuentra a 5 metros de profundidad.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Aburrido*_

 **Capitán:** El resto explore el pueblo, tres años sin nuestra presencia tal vez esas maquinas deben haberse escondido por este lugar.

Me separe y fui caminando solo por el pueblo en busca de alguna de esas maquinas, mientras caminaba vi las casas o lo que quedaban de algunas, prácticamente están igual a como la última vez que vine aquí pero inconscientemente caminaba hacia el lugar que menos quería ir… no sé cómo explicarlo, quería detenerme y dar la vuelta pero… seguía caminando y ya estaba muy cerca porque reconocía el lugar.

 _-Fin del POV de Blizz Silver:_

Vemos a Blizz el cual miraba fijamente y con una infinita tristeza una casa con algunas partes negras y la puerta de madera carbonizada deduciendo que hubo un incendio en aquella casa.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Otra vez aquí… el lugar donde crecí… el lugar donde están mis recuerdos más felices y a la vez los más tristes y dolorosos… el lugar donde lo tuve todo y lo perdí en un santiamén… el lugar donde me recordara durante toda mi vida la culpa de no cumplir mi promesa, traicionando la confianza de la pony mas importante en mi vida*_ \- Dijo eso ultimo mientras apretaba los dientes y algunas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos.

* * *

 **The only 95:** A pedido de un lector he aquí la sección especial.

* * *

 _Infancia de Blizz Silver parte 1_

 _(El odio a los caramelos de limón)_

En la sala de una casa vemos a un pequeño potrillo pegaso de 7 años buscando algo entre los muebles de la sala.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Aja! Encontré algo – saco su pata del mueble y cuando reviso lo que había encontrado se disecciono ya que solo eran unos bits – Ooooh solo son bits, yo quería mentas – dijo con tristeza y bajando las orejas.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Con esos bits puedes comprar mentas._

 **Blizz Silver:** Explica cómo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _El dinero puede ser cambiado por bienes y servicios._

Una gran sonrisa se apodero del pequeño pegaso que a toda carrera salió de su casa rumbo al centro del pueblo de Rewelltown a buscar una dulcería la cual encontró rápidamente.

Al entrar a la dulcería atendía una yegua carismática.

 **Yegua:** En que te puedo ayudar niño.

 **Blizz Silver:** Quiero unas mentas por favor señorita.

 **Yegua:** Lo siento pequeño no tenemos pero lo que si tenemos es caramelos de limón.

 **Blizz Silver:** A… no gracias, no me gustan mucho esos caramelos.

El potrillo salió un poco diseccionado de ahí y fue a otra dulcería donde atendía un viejo poni.

 **Viejo:** En que te puedo ayudar jovencito.

 **Blizz Silver:** Unas mentas por favor señor.

 **Viejo:** No tenemos jovencitos, pero si quieres hay caramelos de limón.

 **Blizz Silver:** Jejeje no gracias.

Así nuestro potrillo fue a todas las dulcerías de su pueblo pero ninguna tenía sus preciados caramelos de mentas. Cabizbajo Blizz camino hasta llegar al centro del pueblo, de pronto tomo mucho aire y alzo su cabeza.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡ODIO LOS CARAMELOS DE LIMÓN!

Si, como oyeron, desde ese día Blizz pensó que los caramelos de limón querían opacar a los de mentas hasta que dejaran de hacerlos y siguió con esa mentalidad durante 11 años… tal vez si le hubieran dicho que no era la temporada de las plantas de mentas y por ende no hubo caramelos de menta, su odio no hubiera llegado a tal extremo de enviarles cartas de amenazas a las fabrica de caramelos de limón pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Si lo sé muy corto el capítulo de hoy, de hecho pensé hacer todo un capitulo largo pero lo dividí en 3 y esta es una de esas 3 partes… que me miran, oigan no se quejen que los anteriores capítulos eran de 5k para arriba.

 **Steven:** Y el capítulo de hoy tiene 2K como tu MMR en Dota 2.

 **The only 95:** Aghh justo en el kokoro, no tenias que ser tan cruel, saben mejor contestemos los Reviews.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _-DavidNatural:_

(Contesta The only 95): Publique rápido porque estaba inspirado y si la trama es impredecible y créeme esperan aun más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo. Valla amigo descubriste la raza de uno de mis OC's que faltan jajaja creo que las pistas eran muy obvias.

(Contesta Steven): O tú eres malo dando pistas.

(Contesta The only 95): Mejor te ignoro, bueno ya descubriste la raza pero la historia eso si no podrás adivinarlo y no te quiero dar pistas porque sería spoiler XD.

 _-NewSilverWolf94:_

(Contesta The only 95): Recuerdo que de niño yo rompí un jarrón y por el miedo lo oculte de mis padres, los días pasaron y digamos que la culpa me carcomía por dentro y al final confesé, mi castigo fue limpiar toda la casa, en ese tiempo no tenia hermanos menores para echarles la culpa XD. Espero que con la sección especial te haiga quedado claro su odio de Blizz a los caramelos de limón, por cierto ya me recupere del golpe y hay una nueva regla en la casa.

(Contesta Metamorf): Yo lo escribí la regla y lo colgué en la pared… ya no acercare mas a esas bebidas, voy por algo de pastel en la cocina.

 _-CrisKakis:_

(Contesta The only 95): Por si acaso el pack Clop incluye ponis antropomórficas (Bípedas con alas o cuerno y cascos en vez de pies) ya que también son Furry y Clop a la vez (A excepción de las de las humanas de equestria girls). JAJAJA pronto caerás y yo estaré hay para verlo JAJAJA.

(Contesta Steven): [Susurrando] Descuida borrare todo su Clop, aunque será como una misión imposible ya que lo cuida como oro.

(Contesta The only 95): ´´cof´´ ´´cof´´ el próximo capítulo responderá las preguntas que tienes amigo.

 _-xopita507:_

(Contesta The only 95): Q xopa bro XD, me gusta cómo suena. Cuantos no hicimos locuras en nuestra niñez, y otros las seguimos haciendo. Me acuerdo que jugué un CoD en mi computadora, no me acuerdo cual era pero si me acuerdo que el final fue épico, pocas veces jugué a ese tipo de juegos pero me encanto. El bondage que mira Nest mmm no sé exactamente… ¡OYE NEST!

(Contesta Nest Hunter): ¿Si?

(Contesta The only 95): Puedes ir a revisar afuera, creo que alguien llama.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): De acuerdo.

Aprovechando que Nest había salido de la casa nuestro escritor se va directo a al cuarto del poni y luego vuelve con una bolsa negra que dentro tenía una revista.

(Contesta The only 95): Estaba debajo de su cama, jajaja novato, veamos… ¡¿Pero qué?! – La revista era una de animales de granja, mas especifico de equinos donde había imágenes de yeguas con una soga atada por su hocico para poder ser llevada por los granjeros, una revista común y corriente – Hagamos que no vimos esto quieres. Contestando a tú duda el GPS no tenia señal en el bosque por eso se perdió. Las palabras weas o weon son más usadas en Chile pero acá en Perú también las utilizamos, no con tanta frecuencia pero si las utilizamos, son inventadas derivada de la palabra huevo… creo. Como lo dije antes las versiones antropomórficas (bípedas con alas o cuerno y cascos en vez de pies) son consideradas Furry-Clop, que comes que adivinas ya lo he visto y ya que estas recomendando te puedo dar algunos para que veas [Introduzca sonrisa pervertida] jejeje deja salir al Clopero que llevas dentro y únete al lado oscuro JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

El escritor se seguía riendo como un desquiciador sin percatarse que una chalina de fuego bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su espalda, luego sin previo aviso lo envolvió dejando solo su cabeza libre y lo dejo colgando como candelabro en el techo. The only al ver mejor se dio cuenta que la chalina pasaba por encima de una viga del techo y llegaba al brazo de Steven donde estaba envuelta.

 **The only 95:** ¡Oye suéltame!

 **Steven:**!Nunca! ya soporte mucho tus locuras, solo te bajare de ahí si renuncias al Clop.

 **The only 95:**!JAMÁS HASTA CUMPLIR MI META DE CREAR UNA SECTA DE CLOPEROS TAN GRANDE Y PODEROSA COMO LOS ILUMINATIS PARA LUEGO CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO Y DESPLAZAR A LAS WAIFUS DE ANIME POR WAIFUS PONYS JAJAJA!

 **Nest Hunter:** (Entrando a la casa) The only no había nadie a fuer… que paso.

 **Steven:** Oye Nest de qué tipo de madera es la funda de tu katana.

 **Nest Hunter:** De roble, la más resistente.

 **Steven:** Me la emprestas.

El poni le entrega la funda de su katana al humano peliblanco el cual con una gran sonrisa se va a la cocina y después de unos minutos vuelve.

 **The only 95:** (Sudando nervioso) Que… que planeas.

 **Steven:** Dijiste que querías conquistar el mundo ¿no? – El escritor asiente aun nervioso – Pues vas a comenzar conquistando el mundo de las piñatas.

La chalina que envolvía al escritor envuelve también su boca para que no hable y asustado ve como entra a la sala Metamorf vendado de los ojos portando la funda de la Katana.

 **Steven:** Bueno Metamorf, la piñata está muy cerca, acuérdate de golpearlo con todas tus fuerzas para sacar los dulces dentro de ella.

 **Metamorf:** (Sonriendo) De acuerdo Steven.

El vendado Changeling se transformo en un minotauro y calculando le dio un fuerte golpe a nuestro escritor que comenzó a emitir quejidos de dolor mientras lloraba.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

 **Steven:** ¿Cuál sonido, yo no escuche nada y tu Nest? – haciéndose el desentendido

 **Nest Hunter:** De hecho el que hiso el sonido fue mmm… - Steven le tapo la boca antes de que hablara de más.

 **Steven:** _*Me olvide que él no puede mentir*_ Que tal si ponemos una música para animar el ambiente – El humano se acerco a la radio.

[Introduzca música Mexicana, la más animada que tengan]

Al ritmo de la música el Changeling golpeaba al escritor el cual sus quejidos eran callados por el sonido de la música.

 **Nest Hunter:** No crees que es un poco cruel.

 **Steven:** Se lo merece por tratar de corromper a nuestros lectores al lado Clopero – saca una cámara de quien sabe donde – esto se hará viral en Youtube.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Y que es Clop? Hasta ahora no me lo dicen.

 **Steven:** Dime que pensarías si te digo de un corcel tiene relaciones amorosas con una chica humana.

 **Nest Hunter:** Pues pensaría que es raro, perturbador y muy enfermizo.

 **Steven:** Pues cámbiale de sexo a ambos, guala eso es Clop.

 **Nest Hunter:** Ósea te refieres a que él – apunta al escritor y Steven asiente – y quiere corromper a ellos – refiriéndose a los lectores y otra vez Steven asiente dejando muy pensativo al poni hasta que se va de la sala y vuelve con un bate de beisbol – puedo unírmele.

 **Steven:** Adelante.

 **Nest Hunter:** _ **¡Octagolpe!**_ \- si como leyeron reemplazando el _Corte_ por el _Golpe._

Se lanzo al ataque el poni mientras The only recibía la paliza de su vida… esperemos que siga con vida para publicar el siguiente capítulo.


	47. La promesa incumplida - parte 1

**Steven:** Oye The only… ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaba el humano peliblanco a nuestro escritor que estaba en una silla con ruedas, todo enyesado a excepción de la cabeza claro.

 **The only 95:** (Frunciendo el seño) Te alzaría el dedo del medio pero también lo tengo fracturado.

 **Steven:** Mírale el lado bueno, con el dinero que recaudamos del video de youtube pudimos pagar el hospital.

 **The only 95:** Maldito – el enyesado escritor ahora dirigió su vista al poni – sabes lo de Metamorf lo entiendo porque lo engañaron creyendo que yo era una piñata pero tú.

 **Nest Hunter:** Lo siento The only pero sinceramente cuando me conto sobre el Clop Steven pues sentí la necesidad de golpearte pero tranquilo que ya se me paso.

 **Steven:** No te molestes tanto The only – El mencionado le dio una mirada de muerte a Steven – jejeje además Metamorf te pidió disculpa como cien veces, estaba muy arrepentido… hablando del rey de roma, ¿Dónde está?

Tanto Steven como Nest buscaron con la mirada al siempre animado Changeling hasta que oyeron un suspiro del escritor captando la atención de ambos.

 **The only 95:** Lo mande a un lugar.

 **Steven:** A donde – más que una duda lo dijo como si lo estuviera amenazando.

 **The only 95:** Tranquilo, lo envié a uno de esos centros de ayuda para alcohólicos anónimos – el humano peliblanco le iba a hablar pero The only prosiguió antes de ser interrumpido – se que él no es adicto a las bebidas pero hay por lo menos le enseñaran que esas cosas son malas, además no dudo que el especialista en atender a esas personas sea alguien responsable y muy cuidadoso.

…

 _-Centro para alcohólicos anónimos:_

Vemos unas sillas acomodadas de una forma circular y al centro un asiento vacío. En uno de los asientos estaba nuestro buen amigo Changeling junto a otros pintorescos personajes destacando algunos como un panda rojo grande, un hombre con una toga blanca, un pequeño anciano de orejas puntiaguda con bigote y unas cejas que tapaban sus ojos portando una ropa de estilo oriental y un sujeto con los pelos parados saliéndole electricidad por el cuerpo.

 **Anciano:** ¡A qué hora va a venir ese sujeto! – dijo muy molesto el pequeño anciano parándose encima de su silla y agitando sus brazos.

 **Panda rojo:** No sé porque me trajeron aquí, todos saben que soy un maestro cervecero y el estar ebrio me hace más fuerte en mis combates.

 **Hombre con toga:** Y que me dices de mí, yo soy el Dios de la bebida pero nooo, Zeus tubo la maldita idea de traerme aquí ¡JA! solo esta celoso que los humanos me adoren mas bebiendo el dulce néctar que es el alcohol.

Y así varios se unieron a la discusión mientras el pobre Changeling se quería apartar a como dé lugar todo eso hasta que la puerta se abrió entrando un señor con un portafolios y sentándose en la silla de al medio.

 **X:** Bueno comencemos con esto de una vez – Dijo eso mientras ponía el portafolios encima de sus piernas.

 **Panda rojo:** Tú no eres el que nos atiende.

 **Anciano:** ¿Si donde está el otro?

 **X:** Bueno el que los atendía tubo un problema ya que creó un fic y se olvido poner que la serie no le pertenecía, por eso ahora está en la corte donde le darán una sentencia y yo soy su reemplazo, tal vez no me conozcan pero yo trabajo de psicólogo también – el psicólogo ve al sujeto de pelos parados –oh, hola ANTAGONIUS IDIOTUS.

El mencionado al reconocer al psicólogo se lanza por la ventana aun sabiendo que estaban en el cuarto piso, tal acción dejo pasmados al resto.

 **Hombre con toga:** Ah y que sabe un psicólogo sobre rehabilitación para personas alcohólicas.

 **Psicólogo:** O pues no creo que sea tan difícil, en mis años de estudio y por interned aprendí que la mejor manera de superar algo es enfrentándolo directamente así como los que tienen fobias a las arañas se los encierra en un cuarto lleno de ellas – eso saco una gran gota a todos pero se quedaron callados cuando el psicólogo abrió su maleta y de estaba habían varios tipos de bebidas… bebidas muy fuertes – así que en esta terapia para dejar su vicio pues ¡Todos beberemos como si fuera el maldito fin del mundo!

Los sujetos en rehabilitación gritaron de alegría y procedieron cada uno a tomar una botella, el psicólogo al ver a Metamorf sentado en la silla le dio también una botella para él.

 **Psicólogo:** Adelante chico bebe y disfruta… qui… quiero decir supera tu vicio JEJEJE.

El Changeling miro intrigado la botella pero recordó que The only le dijo que hiciera caso a todo lo que le diga el que esté a cargo de la terapia.

 **Metamorf:** Bueno… si The only me dijo eso es porque él sabe – procedió a destapar la botella y tomarse todo de un solo trago.

…

 **Steven:** Solo espero que este bien _*No sé porque tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar*_

 **The only 95:** Bueno será mejor continuar con la historia… oye Nest puedes presionar el botón de subir nuevo capítulo – aun seguía en su estado de estatua el escritor.

 **Nest Hunter:** No hay problema.

* * *

El pequeño Blizz Silver de 12 años abrió la puerta y entro muy contento a su hogar.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡YA LLEGUE!

 **X1:** ¡HERMANO!

Una pequeña de apenas 4 años de edad se abalanzo sobre Blizz tirándolo al suelo mientras ambos reían.

 **Hermana:** Te extrañe mucho hermano – dijo la pequeña pegaso mientras seguía abrasando a su hermano.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Correspondiendo el abrazo) Yo también hermanita.

 **X2:** Ahhh que tiernos se ven, no querido.

 **X3:** Jejeje opino lo mismo.

En la puerta que daba a la sala estaba una pegaso de color amarillo, crin azul y una cutie mark de caramelos blancos con un espiral de color rojo, el otro era un poni terrestre de color anaranjado y crin marrón con una Cutie Mark de un casco de construcción pero lo que llamaba la atención de este poni es que tenía un soporte de metal ajustado en su pata trasera.

 **Blizz Silver:** Hola mamá, hola papá.

 **Papá:** Espero que te allá ido bien en la escuela Blizz – el pegaso se puso un poco nervioso por aquella pregunta.

 **Mamá:** Acuérdate que si repruebas un curso ya no haré mas mentas – pronuncio de una manera firme su madre… típico de cualquier madre si uno lo piensa.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ohhh mamá – iba a seguir con su queja pero sintió un par de cascos jalándolo y volteo a ver descubriendo que era su hermana.

 **Hermana:** Blizz vamos a jugar al patio con la pelota, acuérdate que me lo prometiste.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye yo nunca rompo una promesa… jejeje vamos.

Así ambos pegasos fueron a jugar al patio hasta que se ocultara el sol donde su madre tenía listo su cena y algunos caramelos de menta que había preparado, claro que Blizz fue el que se comió la gran mayoría.

…

Ya había pasado unos meses culminando el año escolar y aproximándose el siguiente. Ahora vemos a Blizz y su amigo unicornio Chesar caminado por el pueblo.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡SI! Por fin se termino el último día de clases y pude pasar sin reprobar ningún curso.

 **Chesar Lead:** Pero lo hiciste a las justas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Jejeje pero aun así logre pasar, además podremos llevar juntos el próximo año – el pegaso nota la mirada de triste de su amigo - ¿Chesar pasa algo?

 **Chesar Lead:** (Suspirando) No vamos a estar juntos el próximo año amigo.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡¿Qué?! Pe… pero si tu aprobaste, estuviste en los primeros puestos.

 **Chesar Lead:** No es por eso (Bajando la mirada) mis padres y yo nos mudaremos – Blizz comprendió a su amigo y también se puso triste.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿A dónde?

 **Chesar Lead:** A Ponyville, partiremos mañana junto con otros siendo resguardados por soldados, papá ahorro mucho dinero para una casa halla, acuérdate que nosotros vivimos en una casa alquilada, esto sería un adiós.

 **Blizz Silver:** No, es un hasta luego – dijo con una sonrisa mientras el unicornio lo veía con duda – estoy seguro que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar amigo.

 **Chesar Lead:** (Sonriendo) Tienes razón.

Los dos amigos se despiden por última vez y Blizz emprende rumbo al colegio de su hermanita pero al llegar en la puerta ve a dos pegasos de 9 años aventándose la mochila de su hermana mientras esta trataba de recuperarla.

 **Hermana:** Devuélvanme mi mochila – lo dijo muy fastidiada la pequeña pegaso

 **Brabucón 1:** Y que si no te la damos, acaso vas a llorar.

 **Brabucón 2:** La pequeña niñita va a llo… AHHH!

La pegaso le había dado un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras a uno de los brabucones que soltó la mochila.

 **Hermana:** No voy a llorar frente a tontos como ustedes – dijo eso mientras recogía su mochila y la sacudía.

 **Brabucón 1:** Pequeña insolente.

Uno de ellos estaba punto de golpearla pero un casco detuvo el golpe y el brabucón vio que deteniendo su pata estaba un pegaso de pelaje anaranjado con una crin bicolor verde agua y morado mirándolo con una sonrisa muy aterradora.

 **Hermana:** (Alegre) ¡Hermano! - el par tembló de miedo al darse cuenta de que ese pegaso era el hermano mayor de la niña a la que molestaban.

 **Blizz Silver:** Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un par de tontos molestando a mi linda hermanita pero saben yo soy piadoso así que les daré una única oportunidad de huir como el par de gallinas que son – apretó mas la pata del otro pegaso dándoles una mirada de muerte a ambos – pero si la vuelven a molestar les juro que desearan estar en frente de IA antes de vérselas conmigo.

Ni bien soltó la pata del pegaso, ambos brabucones salieron despavoridos de ahí mientras su hermanita reía por tal escena.

 **Hermana:** Estuviste increíble hermano.

 **Blizz Silver:** No tanto como tú y esa patada.

 **Hermana:** Jejeje aprendí a defenderme gracias a ti.

Entre risas los dos pegasos fueron caminando rumbo a su casa la cual estaba desocupada ya que sus padres hoy día trabajaban, aprovechando eso Blizz le dijo a su hermana que antes de jugar que haga su tarea, ella refunfuño pero acepto cuando su hermano le dijo que le iba a ayudar.

 **Hermana:** (Con brillo en los ojos) Valla hermano eres muy inteligente, como es que sabes tanto de números.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Llevándose un casco a la nuca) Pues practicando jejeje

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Si le agregamos que son problemas de primaria._

Blizz ignoro aquella voz en su cabeza que no tenía idea de que era, pero no le importaba ya que si, él era malo para los estudios pero eso no significaba que su hermana tenía que ser igual que él, de hecho el quería que ella fuera mejor que él y se superara a si misma cada día.

Una vez terminaron las tareas que ella tenía ya que para los niños más pequeños las clases duraban aun mas, fueron a ver televisión algunos dibujos que le encantaban a su hermana pero sin querer ella cambio el canal al de noticas.

 **Presentador (Televisión):** Una nota de última hora algunos soldados perdieron la vida a las afueras de Trottingham mientras hacían reconocimiento – en la pantalla del televisor se muestran a los policías llevando unas bolsas donde estaban los cuerpos y en un carro el cuerpo de una de esas maquinas donde la cámara hiso un acercamiento.

Con solo ver la imagen de ese robot la pequeña pegaso abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano mayor.

 **Hermana:** Esas cosas me dan miedo – pronuncio muy atemorizada la pequeña.

 **Blizz Silver:** Tranquila ellos no te harán nada te lo prometo.

 **Hermana:** Me… me lo prometes.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Sonriendo) Te prometo que te protegeré a ti y a nuestros padres de esas maquinas – luego le dio un gran abrazo a su hermanita – pero especial mente a ti.

 **Hermana:** Gracias hermano.

Siguieron abrasados un buen rato para luego cambiar el canal a los de dibujo esperando a sus padres.

…

Ya con 14 años Blizz termino por completo el colegio y nuestro amigo pegaso no podía estar más contento pero a la misma vez más preocupado ya que no sabía que hacer, podía trabajar para ayudar económicamente a sus padre pero no le veía lo emocionante a eso… dado el hecho que tampoco tenía su Cutie Mark y quedarse de haragán tampoco era una opción ya que él no podía estar quieto mucho tiempo si hacer algo. Camino por el centro del pueblo de Rewelltown metido en sus pensamientos hasta que choco con un poste.

 **Blizz Silver:** Auu (Sobándose la nariz) quien puso eso hay…

Se quedo mirando el anuncio que decía.

 _[Arto de la maquinas pues entonces únete a la Academia Militar y sirve a Equestria enfrentando a la amenaza robótica, sé un héroe de guerra y protege a tu seres queridos, ¡INSCRÍBETE AHORA Y LUCHA POR EQUESTRIA!]_

Para el pegaso ese fue como una señal que le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer así que levantándose rápidamente y alzando vuelo; como aprendió a los 13 años, se fue volando hacia su casa con la idea muy metida en la cabeza.

Cuando llego a su casa decidió decir lo que quería hacer en el almuerzo familiar, así que una vez todos estaban sentador tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Lo que vayas a decir, dilo de una manera sutil de tal forma que no les impactes con tu decisión Blizz._

 **Blizz Silver:** (Sonriendo) ¡QUIERO UNIRME A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR!

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _… solo espero que esa actitud sea pasajera._

Tales palabras sorprendieron a sus padres tanto así que su padre casi se atraganta con la comida y a su madre casi le da un paro cardiaco en medio del comedor, eso era entendible ya que si tu hijo te dice que quiere unirse al ejecito en plena guerra sabes muy bien que no saldrá vivo, pero la más afectada era su pequeña hermana que tenia la vista baja mientras su crin tapaba sus ojos.

El primero que salió de su asombro o mejor dicho de su casi atragantamiento fue su padre que comenzó a hablar.

 **Papá:** ´´cof´´ haber… hijo… tú…

 **Hermana:** (Golpeando la mesa) ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO TONTO HERMANO! – grito su hermana mientras corría tumbo a su cuarto derramando varias lagrimas en el camino.

Blizz se quedo sorprendido de la forma que actuó su hermana pero sintió la mirada de sus padre los cuales le indicaban que fuera a verla, así que haciéndoles caso fue directo al cuarto de su hermana.

Una vez llego a la puerto toco una vez pero no contestaba, toco otra vez y nada pero siguió insistiendo.

 **Hermana:** ¡VETE! – por dentro se escuchaban leves lloriqueos que le rompían el corazón a su hermano al saber que él era el causante de eso.

 **Blizz Silver:** No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras la puerta hermana.

 **Hermana:** ¡NO LO HARE TONTO, SI TANTO QUIERES IRTE A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR PUES HAZLO!

 **Blizz Silver:** Y no me vas a dejar explicártelo al menos.

No hubo respuesta por unos segundo hasta que la puerta se abrió donde se veía la cara de su hermanita con algunas lagrimas en su rostro, ahora Blizz se sentía pero que basura por eso.

 **Hermana:** ¿Por qué te quieres ir?

 **Blizz Silver:** Me voy a la academia militar por ti.

´´PAM´´ era el sonido de la puerta cerrándose en la cara de Blizz Silver el cual se quedo ido por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta que su pequeña hermanita malentendió lo que quería decir.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡He… espera eso no era lo que yo quería decir!

 **Hermana:** ¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTABA MI PRESENCIA SOLO TENIAS QUE DECIRLO! ´´snif´´ ¡ERES UN TONTO!

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo voy a la academia por ti… para protegerte – pronuncio mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

 **Hermana:** … no… entiendo…

 **Blizz Silver:** Si me dejas entrar te lo explicare mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Blizz a paso lento pero seguro entro viendo que su hermana lo miraba aun con lagrimas en los ojos… era oficial ahora se sentía más cruel que IA.

 **Hermana:** Habla – espeto con un tono frio su hermanita.

 **Blizz Silver:** Para tener 6 años aun eres un poco olvidadiza – vio como su hermanita hacia un lindo puchero – (Suspirando) te acuerdas hace dos años cuando vimos esa noticia de las maquina – su hermana comenzó a recordar y asintió – ese día te dije que te protegería no es así – ella comenzó a entender a donde iba todo eso – por eso quiero unirme a la academia militar, para entrenar y poder protegerlos a todos ustedes.

 **Hermana:** Pero… pero no quiero… no quiero que te vayas hermano – dijo la potranca pegaso mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero rápidamente unos cascos junto con unas alas la cubrieron.

 **Blizz Silver:** No me voy para siempre hermanita podre visitarlos a ti, mamá y papá cuando tenga tiempo y descuida te estaré llamando todos los días.

 **Hermana:** De acuerdo ´´snif´´ hermano.

Luego del enternecedor momento enlistaron a Blizz claro sin antes que sus padres le preguntaran si él estaba muy seguro a lo que contesto con un gran SI. Ya que no había academias militares en el pueblo de Rewelltown lo enviaron al que estaba más cerca que era el pueblo de Ponyville alistando todas las cosas necesarias, incluido una planta de menta llamada Menty que fue su regalo cuando cumplió 13 años.

La despida fue muy emotiva con los besos llenos de amor de una madre, los consejos de un padre y los abrazos de una pequeña hermanita partió a Ponyville en donde al llegar tomo un autobús hasta la academia militar.

…

Pasaron largos y cansadores 4 meses para Blizz pero por fin podía ver a su familia en vez de hablarles por teléfono, en ese tiempo en la academia vio a varios ponis adultos que tenían sus familias y eran soldados, él sabía que su padre no pudo enlistarse en la academia por la fractura en su pata durante una construcción por lo cual usaba ese soporte de metal.

Llego a la puerta de su casa, la abrió pero al dar el primer paso fue derrumbado por su pequeña hermanita.

 **Hermana:** ¡Hermano como has estado, cuéntame qué tal te fue, me extrañaste! – dijo la pegaso mientras saltaba en el estomago del pobre pegaso bicolor que aguantaba el dolor.

 **Blizz Silver:** jejeje Auh, si te extrañe hermanita, podrías bajarte que me duele el estomago _*Mi estomago quedara hecho mierda*_

 **Hermana:** O lo siento jejeje.

 **Mamá:** (Llegando) Que te parece Blizz si te preparo algunas mentas, apuesto que las que te mando no duran ni un día.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Claro mamá!

Nuestro amigo pegaso se paso todo el día charlando con su familia contando sus experiencias, claro omitiendo los castigos y diciéndoles que se encontró también hay a su mejor amigo unicornio Chesar Lead, decía todo esto mientras disfrutaba las mentas que preparo su madre que a su opinión eran las mejores, claro que su hermanita noto esto y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa por una idea que se le había ocurrido.

…

Pasaron otros 4 meses donde la visita a su familia fue una normal pero después de otros 4 meses más seria la tercera visita que le haría a su familia y hoy era un día especial ya que era su cumpleaños así que no se perdería por nada este día en visitar a su familia.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Hola familia!

Entro a su casa pero nadie le contesto, ni siquiera su hermana se había abalanzado sobre él y eso era muy extraño. Se puso en alerta y camino lentamente hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban las luces apagas claro hasta que…

 **Hermana/Mamá/Papá:** ¡SORPRESA!

Toda la sala estaba adornada con serpentinas, globos y un cartel que decía _[Feliz cumpleaños número 15 Blizz]_ , nuestro amigo estaba muy feliz por lo que hiso su familia por él, tanto que comenzó a derramar un par de lagrimas de felicidad las cuales se limpio rápido para que nadie lo notara.

 **Hermana:** ¡Hermano este es mi regalo! – era un franco de metal pintado en algunas partes con un moño amarillo en la tapa.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Recibiéndolo) Gracias hermanita.

 **Hermana:** (Sonriendo) Que esperas ábrelo – Blizz al abrir el frasco vio varios caramelos de mentas caseros – yo misma los hice, se cuanto te gusta los caramelos de menta.

 **Blizz Silver:** Voy a probar uno – se metió uno a la boca y… el pobre tenía la cara azul, el caramelo sabia horrible, mas pareciera que era hecho de la raíz de la planta de menta, tenía ganas de escupir el caramelo ya que no soportaba ese sabor tan amargo pero al ver la cara de entusiasmo de su hermanita uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir comiendo el caramelo/veneno hasta terminarlo soltando un gran suspiro de alivio – E… estuvo de… delicioso hermanita jejeje – el pobre a penas se mantenía consiente, era un hecho que su talento especial de su hermana no eran los caramelos de menta.

 **Hermana:** Y que esperas come otro.

Ahora el pegaso casi se ponía pálido con solo pensar en eso pero por suerte su padre intervino diciendo que era mejor guardarlo para que lo disfrute en la academia a lo que su pequeña hija accedió, Blizz agradecía mentalmente a su padre y este entendía el porqué ya que también su hijita le había hecho degustar sus caramelos de mentas que eran para morirse… literalmente.

La fiesta fue una reunión en familia donde Blizz se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con su hermana pequeña y tratándole de enseñarle a volar porque esta aun no lo dominaba.

Luego de la fiesta se despidió de su familia y se fue muy feliz ya que la vida le sonreía lamentablemente los días más duros estaban por llegar para nuestro amigo pegaso.

…

Pasaron 3 meses y Blizz Silver ahora con 15 años volvía de otra misión con éxito, aterrizo en la academia portando sus armas y caminando tranquilamente se fue hasta la oficina del General pero la puerta estaba semi-abierta y adentro se podía escuchar una conversación. Con mucha cautela el pegaso de crin bicolor se acerco para escuchar mejor sin saber lo que escucharía le traería un gran dolor.

 **Capitán:** Y ese es el informe General.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Dices que la antena fallo… y que me dices del pueblo.

 **Capitán:** Dudo que hayan sobrevivientes señor.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¿Estás seguro?

 **Capitán:** Esa maquinas atacaron en gran cantidad el pueblo de Rewelltown dudo que alguien haiga salido vivo de…

Ambos voltearon a ver en dirección a la puerta que se cerró fuertemente y cuando salieron vieron a lo lejos a un pegaso anaranjado de crin bicolor verde agua y morado volando a toda velocidad hacia cierta dirección.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Alista a los mejores soldados para que vallan a Rewelltown! – el capitán dio un saludo militar y se fue galopando de ahí - _*No quería que se enterara tan pronto…*_

.

Respirando muy agitado Blizz Silver aterrizo en medio de su pueblo natal, vio alrededor varios negocios destruidos y cuerpos de algunos ponis tirados en el piso, en su mayoría adultos, por lo visto se llevaron a los jóvenes y potrillos de 3 a 14 años, el pegaso se recompuso y galopando rápidamente se fue hasta la zona donde estaban las de los que vivían en el pueblo.

Siguió galopando hasta detenerse en seco en su casa… o lo que quedaba de ella ya que por fuera se veía como si huera ocurrido un incendio con la puerta carbonizada, a Blizz se le helo la sangre, temblaba poco a poco pero aun así siguió avanzando y con un leve toque se abrió la puerta.

Al entrar el lugar estaba peor todas las paredes cubiertas de humo de cenizas y las escaleras al segundo carbonizadas a punto de romperse. Primero fue a la cocina donde encontró todo destruido, algunos pedazos de metal en el piso y la mitad del balón de gas como si hubiera sido abierto desde adentro, claramente dedujo que el balón exploto pero aun no encontraba a su familia y eso lo ponía aun más nervioso.

Siguió rebuscando por todo el primer piso y nada, decidió buscar el segundo piso donde recorrió todo los cuartos y nada pero aun le faltaba un cuarto… el de su hermana.

Estaba ahí, parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana indeciso si abrir la puerta o no, algo dentro de él le decía que no la abriera y no era esa voz que escuchaba en su cabeza. Luego de estar dando vueltas en su mente se armo de valor y abrió la puerta… grave error.

La respiración se le corto, el corazón se le detuvo, sentía que su alma se le iba del cuerpo… él… negaba con la cabeza, no quería dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, lamentablemente hay que aprender a aceptar la verdad aunque duela… lentamente se acercaba mientras sus ojos se humedecían, se tiro al piso de rodillas y estiro su casco delantero como queriendo alcanzar algo, el ambiente se silencio por completo cuando Blizz dio un gran grito llorando a mares porque frente a él estaban los cuerpos de dos ponis adultos abrazando a una más pequeña, todos carbonizados.

El pobre pegaso seguía gritando mientras golpeaba duramente el piso culpándose el mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo, odiándose, aborreciéndose… ya no importaba había perdido a su familia y a la poni mas importante en su vida… su pequeña hermanita.

 **Robot 1:** _Forma de vida equina detectada, buscar y eliminar –_ sonó desde afuera de la casa.

Levantándose lentamente su mirada ahora fría y sin sentimientos… aquellas maquinas le habían quitado lo mas preciado en su vida y ahora que no pudo cumplir su promesa… eliminaría a todos esos monstruos metálicos aun si eso le costaba su propia vida.

* * *

 **The only 95:** … sección especial…

* * *

Infancia de Blizz Silver parte 2

 _(¡Tengo una hermanita!)_

Vemos a un pequeño pegaso bicolor de 7 años sentado en la silla a fuera de la sala de espera, a primera vista lucia muy aburrido el pobre hasta que su padre salió.

 **Papá:** Blizz entra quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El pequeño pegaso siguió a su padre hasta una camilla donde estaba su madre cargando algo envuelto en una manta.

 **Mamá:** Blizz saluda a tu hermanita.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba su madre y vio que entre las sabanas había una bebe pegaso la cual se chupaba el casco delantero.

 **Blizz Silver:** He… hola… - dijo un poco tímido el pegaso pero la bebita rió un poco y con sus dos cascos toco la cara de Blizz mientras se carcajeaba – tengo una hermanita – musito levemente mientras sentía que algo dentro de él nacía – (Sonriendo) tengo una hermanita… ¡TENGO UNA HERMANITA! – Así es, dentro de él nació la hermosa sensación de ser hermano.

Dijo muy feliz el pegaso siendo callado por la enfermera y en vez de asustarse, la pequeña se rio de la ocurrencia de su hermano.

* * *

 **The only 95:** La primera vez que escribo una escena así de triste y trágica… no se ustedes pero a mí me dio pena escribirlo.

 **Steven:** Eres cruel lo sabías.

 **Nest hunter:** Concuerdo con Steven.

 **The only 95:** Claro lo dicen los que me pegaron como piñata, por su culpa ahora tengo un trauma con la música mexica, ni siquiera puedo oírla sin pensar que me va a agarrar a palos.

De la nada el televisor se enciende mostrando las noticias.

 **Presentador (Televisión):** Buenas tarde hoy en la plaza de armas se armo un gran caos luego que algunos estaños seres causaran estragos, he aquí un video.

 _-Video de la noticia:_

Vemos a todo el grupo de alcohólicos anónimos armando un desmadre.

 **Hombre con toga:** ¡QUE SE JODA EL PINCHE ZEUS, ESE WEON SE COGE TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA! – dijo el hombre con toga mientras sostenía una copa de vino la cual le daba un sorbo para luego dar golpes a las paredes de las casas causando una gran rajadura.

 **Panda rojo:** ¡YO SOY EL GRAN MAESTRO CERVECERO Y TODOS PUEDEN IRSE AL CARAJO! – el panda rojo junto sus manos y se dividió en otros 3 pandas solo que uno era de fuego, otro de piedra y el ultimo de viento, los 3 usaron sus poderes destruyendo todo a su paso.

 **Anciano:** ¡ESTOS JÓVENES DE AHORA HAY QUE ENSEÑARLES A RESPETAR A SUS MAYORES! – el anciano a pesar de su tamaño y edad cargaba una enorme espada cortando postes de luz y arboles a diestra y siniestra.

 _-Pausado el video de la noticia:_

 **The only 95:** ¡Pero cómo es que sucedió eso!

 **Presentador (Televisión):** Se preguntaran como es que sucedió esto, pues se deduce que el causante de todo esto fue su líder.

 _-Video de la noticia:_

 **Psicólogo:** ¡VÁYANSE A LA CHINGADA HIJOS DE PUTA! – Dijo un señor encima de un auto con el torso desnudo, una corbata en la cabeza y sosteniendo una botella de whisky.

 _-Pausado el video de la noticia:_

 **Steven:** ¡Espera a ese yo lo conozco, es el maldito psicólogo que me dio la pala!

 **Presentador (Televisión):** Pero el que más causo destrozos fue una especie de insecto con forma de poni y que puede transformase en varias criaturas – eso puso nerviosos al grupo que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Metamorf… pero cuantos Changelings había aparte de Metamorf en el mundo del escritor.

 _-Video de la noticia:_

 **Metamorf:** ¡ESTO ES DIVERTIDO! ´´hip´´ - dijo el Changeling que se transformo en una hidra arrancando 3 hidrantes con sus 3 cabezas, después procedió a beber toda el agua para luego escupirla creando una gran ola.

 _-Fin del video de la noticia:_

 **Presentador (Televisión):** Eso es todo por ahora, esperemos que la policía actué rápido para detener a esos lunáticos.

El televisor se apaga mientras nuestros amigos se habían quedado pasmado por lo que hiso Metamorf.

 **Steven:** ¡Nest rápido toma tu katana tenemos que sacar a Metamorf de hay antes que lo atrape la policía… si es que lo logran atrapar!

 **Nest Hunter:** Entonces vamos.

Steven activando sus poderes va saltando de casa en casa y usando su chalina se balancea como el hombre araña, mientras Nest se cubre de un aura azul y lo sigue corriendo a una gran velocidad.

 **The only 95:** Ojala lo detengan… bueno ya que me dejaron solo y no puedo moverme por el maldito yeso, yo solo contestare los Reviews.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _-DavidNatural:_ ¿Enserio estoy actualizando muy seguido?, tal vez deba actualizar dejando un mes… jajaja es broma. He aquí el giro impredecible, aun no crees haber adivinado que era un grifo el siguiente XD. Si me inspire en muchas películas y series de robots que se revelan para crear esta saga jejeje. Si creo que las pistan están a plena vista pero si las menciono ya se hace fácil… creo. Adiós amigo.

 _- CrisKakis: _Buenas mi amigo Clopero de closet jejeje es broma, aprovechando que Steven no está aquí claro XD. Esos casi me matan, por lo menos no dañaron mi rostro que de eso vivo jajaja. Sigo diciendo que el furry de MLP es considerado semi-clop así que estas en camino mi amigo JAJAJAJAJA [Introduzca risa malvada] AUH! Mis costillas. Para que no olvides su color de crin es verde agua y morado. Oye aun espero la continuación de tu fic y espero que por la larga espera contenga Lemon XD.

 _-NewSilverWolf94:_ Hay que comprender a Blizz, el pobre apenas tenía 7 años cuando creyó eso de los caramelos de limones. Uhmmm enfermeras eso me gusta yo no solo le voy al clop sabes. Si Steven se equivoco Corcel/Chica también es clop solo que no es muy común bueno que esperabas de Steven, en cambio yo soy un erudito en el Clop JAJAJA. Adiós amigo.

 _-_ xopita507 _:_ Si uno más para la secta de Cloperos, te convertiré en mi mano derecha… aun que también necesito una mano izquierda, una pierna, 7 costillas y medio riñón por cómo me dejaron esos malvados, uno les crea su saga y así me pagan T.T. Hablando de esa actriz, en mi computadora vi en el historial un video de ella con ropa de colegia… no hace falta pensar mucho para saber que fue Steven, ese peliblanco y su fetiche por la ropa de colegiala. Descuida amigo buscare en mi extenso catalogo para mandarte un clop que se ajuste a tus preferencias jejeje [Risa pervertida]

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno ya conteste todos los reviews que pude pero ahora quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes, verán estos días he tenido algunos problemas, como todo el mundo y planeo suspender temporalmente mis fics, ¿cuándo volveré a publicar? no lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá, adiós amigos espero que les haiga entretenido con mis historias, tal vez este sea el adiós, no lo sé pero no les puedo prometer nada así que adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The only 95:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! A que se la creyeron, la verdad para ser sinceros si tengo problemas pero no por eso dejare de escribir ya que cuando escribo me siento liberado, relajado, etc. Verán mi imaginación es una gran hija de pu… ya que se me ocurre ideas de cómo continuar un fic en los días que tengo examen pero hace 5 días a mi mente vino una idea mientras estudiaba, estoy seguro que se alegraran y es que ¡VOY A CREAR UN NUEVO FIC! Si como lo oyeron, este será un Crossover de MLP con otro que no es muy conocido, prácticamente yo sería el primero en crear uno en español ya que solo hay 3 pero están en ingles e incompletos desde hace un año, me siento emocionado enserio.

Nuestro escritor inhala y exhala.

 **The only 95:** Después de pensar mucho lo publicare como fic de MLP pero en la descripción aclarare que es un Crossover y tendrá como protagonista a nuestro amado dragón morado.

 **Barnie:** ¡Hola amiguitos, te quiero yo y tú a…

 **The only 95:** ¡Sáquese de aquí! – El dragón se va triste del lugar – estoy hablando de nuestro amigo Spike que será el prota, así que si él es tu personaje favorito no puedes perderte el fic que voy a crear, con eso dicho me despido.

 **Barnie:** ¡Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré…

 **The only 95:** ¡Que te vayas de aquí coño!


	48. La promesa incumplida - parte 2

Afuera por las calles del pueblo de Rewelltown había tres robots patrullando en búsqueda de sobrevivientes para eliminarlos. Mientras patrullaban el lugar pasaron por una casa la cual tenía la apariencia de haber sido incendiada, de esa casa se oyó un grito cargado de mucho dolor.

 **Robot 1:** _Forma de vida equina detectada, buscar y eliminar._

Pronto la casa se sumergió en un profundo y aterrador silencio que cualquier ser vivo de haber estado hay huiría despavorido, pero claro al ser maquinas ellos no sentían miedo así que una de ellas se acerco a la puerta, se dispuso a entrar pero de improviso la puerta fue abierta y el cañón de una escopeta se apego a su cara.

 _ **BAM!**_

La maquina cayó pesadamente al suelo con el cráneo metálico deformado producto del disparo de la escopeta. Luego de la casa quemada salió un pegaso anaranjado de melena bicolor con una expresión en la cara que reflejaba una ira pura mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **Robot 2/3:** _Eliminar._

De los costados de ambas maquinas salieron sus armas pero el pegaso rápidamente se elevo en el aire y con la ayuda de su brazalete metálico sostuvo su revólver y le disparo en las patas de una de ellas dejándola en el piso aun funcionando, luego tuvo que dar un rápido giro en el aire escondiéndose en el techo de su casa para evitar la lluvia de balas que disparaba la otra máquina.

 **Blizz Silver:** Grrr – gruñía el pegaso aun escondido.

El robot que disparaba seso el fuego guardando sus armas pero después saco un misil para hacer explotar el escondite.

 **Robot 3:** _Eliminar amenaza equina._

La parte trasera del misil ya estaba echando fuego pero antes de salir disparado, el pegaso salió rápidamente y cerrado uno de sus ojos se concentro para disparar.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

 _ **PUM!**_

El disparo justo le dio al misil haciendo que explotara junto con la maquina.

Ahora con una mirada fría aterrizo a unos metros de la maquina que le había dispara en las patas y que trataba inútilmente de levantarse.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ustedes… carajo – musito levemente mientras se acercaba a la maquina – me quitaron lo más me importaba – comenzó a recargar su revólver – mi hogar… mis vecinos… mis padres… ¡MI HERMANITA! – ya estando cerca a la maquina piso su casco en su lomo metálico manteniéndolo en el suelo - ¡No importa cuánto me demore juro que los eliminare a cada uno de ustedes junto con IA, MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

 _ **BAM!... BAM!... BAM!... BAM!... BAM!**_

El cuerpo metálico del robot comenzó a botar chispas y humo con todo el cuerpo agujereado por las bala mientras a un lado Blizz respiraba muy agitado mirando iracundo a la maquina. A los minutos llegaron una docena de soldados mandados por el General para encontrar a Blizz aunque no fueron necesarios tantos soldados ya que lo encontraron muy rápido y sorprendentemente junto a los restos de tres maquinas y él sin ningún rasguño pero…

 **Blizz Silver:** Hay que irnos de una vez, no hay ningún sobreviviente aquí – con una mirada seria se elevo en el aire – iré a preparar mi informe de lo que paso al General.

De ahí se fue volando en dirección a la academia dejando al resto de soldados sorprendidos de la actitud de Blizz… desde ese día él no fue el mismo Blizz que todos conocieron.

…

 _[Introducir música_ _ **PAINT IT, BLACK - THE ROLLING STONES**_ _]_

Estaban sus tres amigos de Blizz afuera de su cuarto del cual salía una música que daba un ambiente de melancolía.

 **Chesar Lead:** Amigo abre la puerta no puedes seguir así – menciono el unicornio experto en trampas y amigo de la infancia de Blizz preocupado por su salud mental de su mejor amigo, pero él no respondía a su llamando.

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡Me voy a volver loco si sigo escuchando esa música! – dijo desesperado el poni experto en supervivencia que para ser el más tranquilo de los tres ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Pensé que volvería a ser el mismo si le dábamos tiempo… creo que me equivoque – aporto el pegaso francotirador.

No era para menos la preocupación de los tres amigos de Blizz ya que cuando volvió de la misión donde el General les informo a todos sus soldados que el pueblo de Rewelltown fue atacado por un fallo de la antena, comenzó a comportarse de una manera muy opuesta al Blizz que todos conocían como llegar temprano a la formación, dejar ese comportamiento irresponsable, perder su humor característico, mantenerse callado y apartarse de los demás. Dicho comportamiento llamo más la atención de su amigo de la infancia Chesar sabiendo el motivo de su tristeza aunque todos le decían que le diera tiempo, que pronto seria el mismo… pero ya paso un mes y Blizz seguía comportándose de esa manera. Cuando iba a las misiones su mirada se volvía mas fría, según lo que le contaron los soldados que le acompañaban era que Blizz no mencionaba ninguna palabra en todo el camino y cuando veía a uno de esos robots los destruía con mucha ira pero lo que le hiso preocuparse mas era cuando volvía de cada misión donde Blizz se encerraba en su cuarto, prendía su radio y escuchaba la misma música melancólica una y otra vez hasta el anochecer.

 **Pegaso:** ¿Tanto le afecto la muerte de su hermana?

 **Chesar Lead:** Para él, ella era su mundo – menciono un poco triste el unicornio – aun recuerdo la vez que teníamos 7 años, por primera vez lo vi llegando a la escuela con una gran sonrisa (Sonriendo) jejeje ese día estuvo hablándole a todo el colegio que era hermano mayor, muy contento… - ahora su mirada se volvió triste – por eso le afecto mucho su perdida.

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! – El poni con sus casco delanteros comenzó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta - ¡MALDICIÓN BLIZZ APAGA ESA JODIDA MÚSICA!

Rápidamente el unicornio y el pegaso sujetaron a Lonel.

 **Chesar Lead:** Contrólate Lonel.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Se supone que eres el más tranquilo de los 3.

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡Es que no lo soporto, todos los días la misma puta música una y otra vez ya me tienen hasta la verga… CARAJO INCLUSO YA ESTOY COMENZANDO HABLAR COMO BLIZZ!

 **X:** No creo que el mundo esté preparado para dos Blizz Silver.

Los 2 soldados mas el pobre poni que estaba al borde de la locura voltearon para averiguar el origen de aquella voz encontrándose con su General.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Yo hablare personalmente con él, pueden retirarse – pidió amablemente el veterano poni terrestre.

 **Chesar Lead:** (Nervioso) Bueno… vera General… no es que contradiga sus palabras… pero usted no tiene… a… _*Como decirlo sin ofenderlo*_

 **Lonel Summer:** Usted no tiene tacto anciano – Rápidamente se tapo la boca con sus cascos mientras el General le lanzaba una mirada que causaría miedo hasta a los animales más salvajes del bosque - _*Mierda en verdad me estoy convirtiendo el Blizz*_

 **Skull Stone (General):** Cabo Ganver lleve a Lonel para que descanse en uno de los cuartos más lejanos antes que le ponga los castigos que me llevo conteniendo durante un mes.

El pegaso francotirador ayudo a su amigo poni a retirarse del lugar quedando solo el General con el unicornio.

 **Skull Stone (General):** (Suspirando) Puedes retirarte tú también, descuida seré lo más comprensible con él – la música que sonaba en el cuarto término pero volvió a reproducirse otra vez – y para ser sinceros prefiero al anterior Blizz.

 **Chesar Lead:** De acuerdo General – se queda viendo la puerta del cuarto de Blizz – se lo dejo encargado.

El unicornio se fue para buscar a sus amigos y una vez lejos el General se acerco a la puerta

 _ **TOC! TOC!**_

Nadie respondía tal vez por la bulla de la música.

 _ **TOC! TOC!**_

Nada…

 **Skull Stone (General):** Cabo Blizz Silver soy tu General, ábreme la puerta – aun seguía sin responder – Blizz respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta pero reafirmo mi autoridad de tener un rango superior entrando de todos mo…

Antes de que termine la oración la puerta fue abierta y el General a paso firme entro al cuarto pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo todo hecho un chiquero con varias envolturas de mentas tiradas en el piso, cosas fueras de lugar y al pegaso sentado en su cama con una mirada apagada y la crin bicolor despeinada.

El General antes de hablar se dirigió a la radio y apago la música, tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero cuando apago la música juro que pudo oír gritos de alegría viniendo del resto de los cuartos y un [¡POR FIN CARAJO!] de cierto poni que lo llamo anciano hace unos minutos…

 **Blizz Silver:** Estaba escuchando eso – su voz al igual que su mirada era apagada.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Ya es suficiente Blizz, pensé que se te pasaría la depresión en unos días pero ya ni siquiera eres el mismo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Usted no entiende – bajo la mirada y en su voz se notaba algo de resentimiento.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Te comportas como uno de esos Emos resentidos desde que perdiste a tu familia – menciono el viejo poni, mientras que en otro universo un Uchiha que abandono su aldea por mas poder estornudaba al sentirse mencionado.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡CÁLLESE! – ahora el pegaso bicolor se paro en el piso encarando a su General.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Me callare cuando hable con el verdadero Blizz Silver, no con el vestigio que quedo de él desde que volvió de Rewelltown!

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡AAAHHHH!

Cegado por la ira se lanzo a atacar a su General pero este al tener años en experiencia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo logro someterlo contra la pared teniendo ambos casco en el cuello de Blizz, justo cuando iba a golpearlo sintió unas gotas en sus cascos y cuando se fijo bien Blizz Silver estaba llorando.

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo… ´´snif´´… le prometí que la protegería ´´snif´´… que estaría siempre para ella… ´´snif´´ - el General dejo de ejercer fuerza en su agarre – rompí mi promesa ´´snif´´ ¡TRAICIONE SU CONFIANZA!... ella de seguro en los momentos del ataque se habrá preguntado donde estaba… ´´snif´´… habrá pensado que olvide lo que le prometí ´´snif´´ rayos incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida me debió haber odiado.

Skull Stone soltó al pegaso mientras este se tiraba al suelo para llorar.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Escucha Blizz tal vez sea duro lo que te diga pero no eres el primero ni el ultimo que pierde a su familia, eso te lo puedo asegurar – el viejo poni desvió su mirada a la ventana del cuarto para admirar el cielo – muchos de los soldados que están aquí tienen familias que proteger – cambia la escena al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban los jóvenes soldados y otros más adultos que se detenían a descansar mientras sacaban una foto de sus padres, hermanos, esposas, hijos, etc – otros al igual que nosotros los perdimos todo – ahora se ve a varios Capitanes entrenando a los nuevo reclutas – los que lo perdimos todo luchamos para proteger al resto – a las afueras de Ponyville se ven varios restos de maquinas cubiertas de polvo – para traer un mundo mejor a la nueva generación – en la plaza del pueblo se ven a los potrillos jugar alegres – y aunque algunos nos quedemos en el camino – en la misma academia había un gran muro con diversos nombre gravados en él y algunos ponis dejando flores o velas – todos luchamos por un mismo objetivo Blizz.

El pegaso mira atentamente a su General analizando todo lo que le había dicho mientras el viejo poni se dirigía a la puerta.

 **Skull Stone (General):** No se si lo que te abre dicho a servido pero tienes que saber que aun hay ponis que se preocupan por ti, como tus amigos – Blizz baja la mirada arrepentido – no te pido que olvides, eso sería imposible e inútil… solo te pido que continúes y no te quedes estancado como tu música… créeme yo tarde mucho en darme cuenta, tú aun eres joven con 15 años, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí y me odiare por decirte esto pero… (Esbozando una sonrisa) creo que la mayoría de la academia extraña al Blizz idiota de antes.

Dicho esto el General se retiro del cuarto sumido en silencio. Blizz se paro lentamente y se acerco a su radio donde con el casco estirado estuvo dudando entre reproducir la misma música o continuar con la siguiente hasta que se decidió en apretar un botón.

 _[Introducir música_ _ **DON'T STOP ME NOW - QUEEN**_ _]_

Sonando una música muy conveniente para el momento comenzó a buscar debajo de su cama y saco el frasco de mentas toxicas que le había regalado su hermanita.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Creo que tengo que continuar… pero aun así… mi palabra de eliminar a esas maquinas sigue en pie*_

Guardo el frasco de mentas en la alacena y dándole una sonrisa a su planta Menty le rego para luego salir por la puerta.

Una vez afuera inhalo y exhalo muy fuerte.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Sonriendo) _*Blizz Silver ha vuelto perras*_ \- Pensó el pegaso bicolor mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor de la academia – Carajo me olvide apagar la radio… naa al final yo no pago la luz.

Si, el pegaso recupero su humor de siempre aunque en el fondo sentía ese dolor por la pérdida de su hermana, pero no dejo que eso le afectara en su personalidad de nuevo, claro también ayudo que ningún soldado tocaba el tema lo paso en el pueblo de Rewelltown.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_ (N/A: El más largo que he hecho en mi vida)

 _-POV de Blizz Silver:_

Siento que me he quedado horas viendo mi antiguo hogar… aun no puedo creer que un año después de eso me convirtieron en un ciber soldado… bueno el único ciber soldado.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ahora tengo 18 años, me pregunto qué me deparara el futuro.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Tal vez ser enviado a un lugar raro en donde conozcas a 5 extrañas criaturas._

 **Blizz Silver:** …

 _ **Conciencia: …**_

 **Blizz Silver:** …

 _ **Conciencia: …**_

 **Blizz Silver:** A la firme que te estás metiendo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _La misma webada que tú cada día que te levantas._

 **Soldado 1:** ¡HAY VIENEN! – escuche un grito a lo lejos, genial justo cuando pensé que este día no podía ser peor.

Abrí mis alas metálicas y convertí mis patas traseras en propulsores para ir al centro del pueblo donde encontré a varios soldados tomando sus posiciones, para informarme de una vez fui donde el capitán.

 **Capitán:** Francotiradores tomen sus posiciones, quiero cinco soldados cerca de las torretas y el resto manténgase en el centro – dijo todo eso mientras daba indicaciones a los ponis que iban corriendo de aquí para allá.

 **Blizz Silver:** Cuantos son capitán.

 **Capitán:** El número no es grande pero van a atacar de todos lados, incluido por aire, te necesito con los pegasos Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Je no será un problema, esas maquinas caerán como moscas.

Yo junto con otro grupo de pegaso no elevamos a unos metros sobre la maquina que escarbaba debajo de la base de la antena y vimos a varios robot acercándose… aunque no entiendo porque no atacan mas sabiendo que nos estamos jugando el cuello por la celda de esa jodida antena.

 **Robot:** _Eliminen a las formas de vida equina._

 **Soldado pegaso:** ¡Ahora!

Todos nos juntamos y uno de los pegasos activo un campo de fuerza con ese dispositivo deteniendo las balas, lo bueno que a diferencia de lo campos mágicos de los unicornios este es un campo hecho de energía donde nada puede entrar pero si salir.

 **Soldado pegaso:** ¡Disparen!

Como lo dije cayeron como moscas aunque prácticamente tuvimos que disparar por todos los ángulos, estoy seguro que si seguimos así lograremos ganar sin problemas.

 _ **PUM!**_

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Para que hablaste._

 _La explosión vino de una de las torretas, vi como algunos de esos robots se movían entre las casas, cabrones con razón atacaron de todos lados solo era distracción su objetivo real son las torretas._

 **Blizz Silver:** Creen que puedan solos – les pregunte al grupo de pegasos.

 **Soldada pegaso:** Ayuda a los demás, lo necesitan – me respondió la yegua… que acaso creían que solo habían soldados hombres… que machistas son ustedes JAJAJA.

Fui a la torreta más cercana a mi posición y vi como algunas de esas maquinas se enfrentaban a los que la defendian, pero uno de esos robot abrió su boca y de él salió un pequeño tubo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Cierren los ojos – les dije a los soldados los cuales me hicieron caso ya que dispare una granada flash.

 _ **FLASH!**_

El que tenía ese tubo en la boca disparo algo muy pequeño que por suerte por la ceguera momentánea lo disparo al aire pegándose a una de las maquinas que pasaba por ahí y a los segundos exploto.

 **Blizz Silver:** Al parecer se volvieron a actualizar esos desgraciados.

Vio como de nuevo iba a disparar otra vez pero le llene de plomo con mis metralletas/cascos antes de que lo haga junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡JAJAJA EN TU PUTA CARA!

 _ **PUM!**_

 _ **PUM!**_

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡AAAHH MIERDA!

Me eleve en el aire y vi que otras dos torretas fueron destruidas pero lo raro es que luego las maquinas que quedaron las cuales eran menos de media docena se fueron volando hacia el Norte.

 **Capitán:** Blizz – vi como se acercaba galopando – perdimos las torretas del sur, este y oeste.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si ya me entere, por suerte logre salvar la torreta del norte capitán y no creo que sea necesario ya se retiraron.

 **Soldado 1:** ¡HAY VIENEN! – no saben las ganas que tengo de meterle un balazo a ese weon.

Volé hasta cierta altura y pude ver una gran, no, enorme cantidad de robots, todos viniendo desde el norte así que aterrice cerca al Capitán.

 **Capitán:** Cuantos vistes Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Solo digamos que esa torreta no aguantara ni un minuto con ellos.

 **Capitán:** Diablos, oigan cuanto falta para extraer la celda – se dirigió a uno de los soldados que verificaban el taladro.

 **Soldado 2:** Falta media hora capitán.

No me jodan, es que enserio con solo 10 minutos esas maquinas nos mataran a todos.

 **Capitán:** Entonces tendremos que usar el plan B.

 **Blizz Silver:** Se refiere a volarlo todo a la mierda, porque no hicimos eso desde un principio.

 **Capitán:** Para hacer eso también necesitamos escavar para que los explosivos alcancen la celda y creo que ya tenemos la profundidad necesaria no soldado.

 **Soldado 2:** Así es capitán.

 **Capitán:** Entonces hay que instalar los explosivos.

 **Soldado 2:** Eso nos tomara 10 minutos – vi como el capitán estaba poniéndose nervioso debido a la presión del momento.

 **Capitán:** No tenemos mas opción, tendremos que quedarnos manteniendo a los robots a raya mientras instalan los explosivos… dudo que salgamos vivos de esta así que…

 **Blizz Silver:** Nada de eso capitán, puedo darles el tiempo suficiente deteniendo esas maquinas para que instalen los explosivos además dudo que el muro en la academia sea tan grande para que quepan los nombres de todos los soldados – que, hay que aligerar un poco el ambiente con un pequeño chiste.

 **Capitán:** Bien, te avisaremos por el comunicador cuando estemos listos.

Abriendo mis alas volé a una gran altura atravesando las nubes, desde hay vi como la enorme cantidad de maquinas se dirigían al pueblo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Bueno, será la segunda vez que hago esto – toque una parte de mi pata delantera materializándose una pantalla – una vez que haga esto no tendré munición – apague la pantalla, abrí mas mis alas y estire mis cascos delanteros apuntado al ejecito de maquinas – y pensar que la primera vez que lo utilices hace 2 años obtuve mi Cutie Mark – se miro el flanco donde estaba la imagen de unas alas metálicas (N/A: Como en la imagen de portada de mi fic) -y si que duele peor que una pata en los hue…

 _-Fin del POV de Blizz Silver:_

Del cuerpo de Blizz se vieron pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo mientras tenias unos leves espasmos, luego sus patas traseras se convirtieron en metralletas pesadas, de sus costados se vieron como todas sus granadas se asomaban al igual que todos sus misiles debajo de sus alas y muchas otras armas de su arsenal se preparaban para ser disparadas.

 **Blizz Silver:** GRARR! – el pegaso apretó los dientes por el dolor que sentía - _**¡SOBRECARGAR!**_

Del cielo se veían como descendían una lluvia de balas, misiles y granadas hacía el ejercito de maquinas.

 _ **BAM! BOOM! PUM! CRASH!**_

Prácticamente el lugar donde se encontraban las maquinas fue bombardeado por el ataque especial de Blizz el cual seguía volando con todo su cuerpo botando un humo blanco.

 **Blizz Silver:** (Jadeando) Ah… ah… no… volveré… a… hacer… eso… de… nuevo… en… mi… puta… vida… jejeje…

Pero la alegría le duro poco cuando vio que aun quedaban algunos robots que se dirigían al pueblo, por lo menos logro mermar bastante el numero.

 **Capitán (Por el comunicador):** Blizz estas hay.

 **Blizz Silver:** Capitán no creo poder darles más tiempo.

 **Capitán (Por el comunicador):** No será necesario, ya están los explosivos listos y nos retiramos de ahí, solo faltas tú.

Ni corto ni perezoso el pegaso cibor de melena bicolor se alejo lo más rapido que pudo y vio como las maquinas llegaban al centro del pueblo.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Blizz aterrizo en una colina para ver el espectáculo de _Fuegos Artificiales_ como el solía llamarlo.

 **Capitán (Por el comunicador):** Misión complica Blizz, vamos a la academia.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Aaahhh necesitare muchas mentas para relajarme de este dolor de la chingada!

…

Después de la misión todos regresaron a la academia y Blizz se fue directo a la oficina del General para darle el informe ya que el Capitán estaría ocupado en otros asuntos.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Ya llegue, me extrañaron! ¿Ah? - Blizz se quedo confundido cuando vio a sus amigo Ganver y Lonel tapando el escritorio del General mientras este estaba sentado, pero lo raro que noto en ellos es que tenían una mirada triste y no le veían a los ojos – ¿Oigan porque la cara larga?

El pegaso Ganver y el poni Lonel se movieron dejando ver a Blizz que en el escritorio había una escopeta manchada de sangre… una escopeta que el fácilmente reconocería de quien es.

 **Blizz Silver:** No… - menciono el pegaso mientras veía atentamente la escopeta manchada de sangre.

* * *

 _Infancia de Blizz Silver parte 3_

 _(Mi mejor amigo)_

Vemos a un pequeño pegaso bicolor de 5 años jugando solo en el parque pateando con su pelota, hasta que sin querer la pateo con mucha fuerza quedando atascada entre las ramas de un árbol.

 **Blizz Silver:** Oh no, ahora como la saco – se quedo viendo la pelota – si tan solo supiera volar.

 **X:** Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Blizz vio a un unicornio que al parecer tenía su misma edad, de color plomo y crin amarilla, dicho unicornio le sonrió y usando su magia bajo la pelota con algo de dificultad.

 **X:** Acá esta – dijo mientras le entregaba la pelota

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye no quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo.

 **X:** (Sonriendo) Claro amigo.

Los dos potrillos se fueron corriendo a la cancha.

 **Blizz Silver:** Por cierto mi nombre el Blizz Silver pero me puedes llamar Blizz.

 **X:** Mi nombre es Chesar Lead, mucho gusto.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hola amigos – aparece el escritor sin ningún yeso - que tal como pueden ver ya no estoy como momia JAJAJA quien dice que los AMEN y LIKE no curan a personas… bueno también tengo que agradecer a las grandes cantidades de paracetamol. Antes de pasar a los comentarios tengo que decirles que ya publique mi nuevo fic llamado **SPIKE THE HUNTER** que es un crossover de MLP y Monter Hunter, estoy muy animado con este nuevo fic tanto que no tardare mucho en publicar otro capítulo, se me ocurren miles de ideas solo hace falta ordenarlas. Hora de contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

CrisKakis: Ósea le vas al Furry XD, creo que hay un nombre para personas así (Así como clopero), oh Crash Bandicoot no puedo creer que le hagan una remasterización para PS4 (Hora de asaltar un banco). Si, ley tu PM y gracias por comentar sobre mi nueva historia. Saludos men. PD: En uno de mis comentarios una pegasister pregunta cuando vas a publicar un nuevo capítulo de tu historia y espero que haiga lemon por la demora :v.

xopita507: Si ´´ella´´ era su hermanita, estoy casi seguro que su hermanita casi crea el cianuro mientras hacía mentas. Que envidia por lo menos tu puedes escribir la historia en tu celular, yo entro a Wikipedia con el mío y se reinicia la webada XD, el único beneficio que tengo con ese celular es que nunca me van a robar, ni siquiera vale la pena T.T . No es raro sentirse pervertido, de hecho es una reacción natural del ser humano cuando responde a estímulos externos activando unas hormonas en el cerebro que genera fhjfseifegrsjs [Colapso mental]. Hablando de ellos ya se están demorando en traer a Metamorf… bueno mejor disfruto la soledad. Chau. PD: En uno de los comentarios una pegasister pregunta cuando vas a publicar un nuevo capítulo de tu historia, yo me hago la misma pregunta :v.

la chica790(970): Alguien nuevo que comenta mucho gusto, vi en uno de tus comentarios de mi nuevo fic que dijiste que comentaste dos veces aquí Jejeje ya se me hacia raro dos comentarios casi iguales pero bueno, valla me alegro de que te gusto mi historia y por ella te convertiste en pegasister lastima que xopita507 haya arruinado tu inocencia en 10 min XD, me pregunto cómo se sentirá él en este momento. Sobre xopita507 y CrisKakis pues no, no están muertos, veras cuando nos demoramos en publicar es por cinco motivos: (Trabajo, estudios, depresión, bloqueo mental y la muerte) aunque ya van un mes que demoran… voy a ver si tengo aun el número de la turba en mi celular, es que no es justo me dejan con la intriga también ambos en sus fic por semanas… creo que también are lo mismo… ¡YA VEZ, ELLOS SON MALA INFLUENCIA! XD. Saludos para ti también ya cuando venga el canoso (Steven) le diré que al parecer hay alguien que lo tiene como favorito aunque eso no cambie que sea el más débil entre Metamorf y Nest XD.

DavidNatural: Yo también me pregunto cómo habrá terminado la Uni ese psicólogo loco (que ironía) y en cuanto las denuncias solo te puedo decir dos palabras **JUSTICIA PERUANA** donde los rateros, asesinos y violadores salen libres o tienen como mínimo con un año de condena en la cárcel… no es broma, da asco la justicia de mi país. Sobre la conciencia de Blizz no sé muy bien, apenas puedo comprender la mía no se cómo comprender la de los demás :v. Al final más sirvieron los amen, like y paracetamol, el nuevo futuro de la medicina XD, espero que haigas leído mi nuevo Fic y me dejes tu Review (Estas advertido). Por suerte logre votar a Barney de mi casa y le puse un nuevo sistema de seguridad así nadie me fastidiará JAJAJAJA

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **Steven:** Oye y de que te ríes.

 **The only 95:** ¡¿Qué?! – al frente del escritor estaba Nest Hunter y Steven el cual cargaba en su hombro a un inconsciente Changeling – como entraron con mi nuevo sistema de seguridad.

 **Steven:** Dejaste la puerta trasera abierta.

Ahora nuestro escritor se da de cabezazos en la pared dejando grandes grietas.

 **The only 95:** Au… y como les fue.

 **Steven:** (Suspirando) Cuéntale tu Nest yo me voy a bañar – el humano peli blanco deja a Metamorf en el sofá antes de subir al segundo piso.

 **Nest Hunter:** Bueno al principio fue difícil ya que nos atacaron el resto de los borrachos cuando intentamos llevarnos a Metamorf, mencionaron algo de no dejar solo a su amigo de bebida y que se acercaba los jueves de pata pero por suerte llegaron otros sujetos que nos ayudaron.

 **The only 95:** ¿Otros, quienes?

 **Nest Hunter:** Alguien que se hacía llamar a si mismo Zeus, el cual se enfrento al hombre de la toga y la copa de vino, una morsa bípeda que detuvo a un maestro cervecero a base de golpes y otro sujeto de extraña armadura de escamas rojas que portaba una gran espada el cual se enfrento al viejito borracho.

 **The only 95:** Ya veo y luego que pasó.

 **Nest Hunter:** Con el resto distraído nos enfrentamos a Metamorf y Steven lo noqueo de un puñetazo pero fue muy difícil ya que si no lo hubiéramos enfrentado juntos la historia hubiera sido otra.

 **The only 95:** Y que paso con el psicólogo.

 **Steven:** Yo lo noquee con la pala que me dio – Dijo el humano el cual entro a la sala con el torso desnudo mostrando sus músculos el maldito y una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

 **The only 95:** Tan rápido te bañaste, si el agua demora en calentar.

 **Steven:** Yo no soy como tú que se baña con agua caliente en pleno verano, además – activo su poderes evaporando el agua de su cuerpo – puedo secarme rápidamente.

 **Metamorf:** Ahhhhh… siento que la cabeza me da vueltas – menciono un mareado Changeling que se le dificultaba sentarse en el sofá.

 **The only 95:** Se llama resaca, (suspirando) bueno eso es todo espero que les haiga gustodo el capitulo nos vemos no olviden dejar su Review que yo con gusto lo contestare o también alguno de mis OC's. Adiós.

 **Steven:** Adios.

 **Nest Hunter:** Adios.

 **Metamorf:** AdioBUUAAAAAARGH!

 **The only 95:** ¡MI SOFA!


	49. Chesar Lead

**Chesar Lead:** ¿Misión especial? – dijo entre sorprendido y con duda el unicornio

 **Skull Stone (General):** Si, misión especial – dijo el viejo poni que camino hasta llegar a un archivero donde saco unos papeles – Veras hace un momento llego un mensaje de Manehattan donde informaron que la antena a estado presentado unos leves fallos – el general se acerco al unicornio entregándole los papeles – tú serás el líder de un escuadrón que aparece en los papeles para escoltar a Keir Edgar para que revise la antena, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que en Rewelltown y no te preocupes por Blizz, estoy seguro que él estará bien.

 **Chesar Lead:** (Suspirando) De acuerdo, voy alistando al equipo _*Pero antes tengo que hablar con Blizz*_

.

 _-POV de Chesar Lead:_

[ _Introducir música_ _ **SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT – NIRVANA**_ _, yo les diré cuando parar la música_ ]

Me encontraba fuera del cuarto de Blizz que más parecía un concierto de Rock, por el amor a Equestria algún día se va a quedar sordo por escuchar música a tanto volumen, bueno por lo menos ya no escucha esa música deprimente que casi lleva Lonel a la locura.

 _ **TOC! TOC!**_

Toque la puerta pero digamos que la bulla era más fuerte.

 _ **TOC! TOC!**_

Toque más fuerte la puerta pero aun así él no escucho, o tal vez está ignorando quien está tocando.

 _ **TOC! TOC!**_

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Carajo está abierto pasen! – Lo escuche decir desde adentro, genial esta con mal humor.

Entre a su cuarto y lo vi alistando algunas armas.

 **Chesar Lead:** Oye Blizz quiero hablar contigo sobre la misión – al parecer me hablo porque movía los labios, no lo escuchaba por la música – Podrías apagar tu música – parece que no me escuchaba – dije que si podrías apagar tu música – alcé un poco la voz pero seguía sin escuchar, esto ya me estaba cansando - ¡QUE APAGUES LA MALDITA MÚSICA!

Lo vi reírse y llevo uno de sus cascos a la pantalla que tenía en su pata.

[ _Paren la música_ ]

 **Chesar Lead:** Se que tienes una misión en Rewelltown – quería ir directo al grano.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Chesar Lead:** Es que espié la reunión que tuvieron.

 **Blizz Silver:** Creo que comienzo a ser una mala influencia JAJAJA – bueno por lo menos no está en modo de emo resentido.

 **Chesar Lead:** ¿De todas maneras estás preparado para ir allá? – tenía que asegurarme.

 **Blizz Silver:** Claro, tengo recargada mis municiones y estoy llevando armas provisionales porsiacaso, además de una cuantas grana…

 **Chesar Lead:** No me refería a las armas –Vi como Blizz desvió la mira evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo – desde la mañana has estado un poco diferente y que tengas tu crin al natural lo confirma.

 **Blizz Silver:** Estoy bien enserio, ahora si me disculpas tengo una misión pendiente – me respondió rápido tratando de cortar la conversación.

 **Chesar Lead:** Bueno – fui hasta la puerta de su cuarto - pero no te sigas atormentando amigo, iré a una misión, te veré después.

Una vez afuera solté un gran suspiro, estoy preocupado por él, es normal aparte soy el único que lo conoce desde la infancia, ese día que atacaron Rewelltown yo tenía el día libre y lo pase con mis padres en Ponyville, hay veces que me pongo a pensar que si mis padres no se hubieran mudado de Rewelltown a Ponyville estaríamos muertos y Blizz prácticamente se quedaría solo.

 **Chesar Lead:** Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y preparo todo para la misión – me dije a mí mismo.

.

 **Chesar Lead:** No se olviden llevar los generadores de campo de fuerza y la munición suficiente para las armas.

 **Soldado:** Si señor.

Me encontraba con alistando a una docena de ponis que eran entre ellos 5 terrestres, 3 unicornios y 4 pegasos, por primera vez iba a ser el líder de una misión, tal vez el General me quiera ascender a Capitán.

 **Zerud:** ¿A qué hora partimos señor? – me pregunto un joven unicornio que según salía en los papeles que me dio el General tenía 14 años siendo hasta ahora el mejor novato de la academia y esta sería su primera misión.

 **Chesar Lead:** Zerud, ¿no? – Pregunte a lo que él asintió – partiremos cuando llegue Keir.

 **Zerud:** De acuerdo, es que estoy un poco nervioso por ser mi primera misión.

 **Chesar Lead:** Tranquilo chico yo te cubriré las espaldas.

 **Zerud:** Gracias señor – menciono mientras agachaba su cabeza como muestra de respeto.

 **Chesar Lead:** No me llames señor apenas tengo 18 años, solo llamame Chesar.

 **Zerud:** Usted es el segundo que me dice eso.

 **Chesar Lead:** Así y ¿Quién fue el primero?

 **Zerud:** Un pegaso con alas de metal llamado Blizz – no me esperaba eso – al principio me dio un poco de miedo pero me trato bien incluso me dijo que no me rindiera si algo no me salía bien, ojala pudiera verlo para agradecerle por sus palabras.

Valla al parecer Blizz vio en este chico a su pequeña hermanita por eso saco a flote su lado fraternal, iba a seguir hablando con él pero…

 **Keir Edgar:** Bueno ya estoy aquí – vi que llego el unicornio fucsia y crin rosada con una maleta, de seguro eran sus herramientas para revisar la antena.

 **Chesar Lead:** Mucho gusto señor Keir – me acerque a saludarlo y Zerud se fue a alistar junto con los otros soldados para partir.

 **Keir Edgar:** ¿Y dónde está Blizz?

 **Chesar Lead:** Se fue a otra misión donde más lo necesitaban, acá más que nada necesitamos ser sigilosos y no llamar mucho la atención para poder llevarlo a salvo hasta Manehattan.

 **Keir Edgar:** Bueno será mejor partir de una vez.

…

Estábamos atravesando un terreno sin nada de vegetación, en otras palabras sin nada para cubrirnos y nos faltaban unos 15 km para llegar a Manehattan, por suerte hasta ahora ninguna maquina a aparecido.

 **Chesar Lead:** Alguna señal del enemigo ahí arriba – les dije a los 4 pegasos que volaban encima de nosotros por sea caso ven a lo lejos a las maquinas.

 **Pegaso soldado:** Negativo señor.

Aunque no había enemigos no puedo dejar de sentir esa sensación de peligro, ojala solo sea mi imaginación.

 _-Fin del POV de Chesar Lead:_

Mientras el grupo seguía caminando, los unicornios y los terrestres rodeando a Keir mientras los pegasos se encontraban en el aire, pasaron por una parte de la tierra donde sin que se dieran cuenta se comenzó a mover.

 **Soldado terrestre 1:** ¿Qué fue eso?

 **Soldado terrestre 2:** Que pasa.

 **Soldado terrestre 1:** Sentí un movimiento en la tierra.

 **Soldado terrestre 2:** Tal vez fue tu imaginación amigo.

 **Soldado terrestre 1:** Si, tal vez tienes razón.

Pero de improviso salieron dos maquinas debajo de la tierra con unas espadas saliendo de sus cascos.

 **Soldado terrestre 1:** ¡Pero qué demo…

Las maquinas incrustaron sus espadas en los dos ponis terrestres matándolos en el acto.

 **Chesar Lead:** ¡Maldición es una emboscada, protejan a Keir! - De pronto mas maquinas salieron debajo del suelo matando a dos unicornios y un terrestre - ¡Fuego a discreción! – saco la escopeta de su lomo y comenzó a disparar.

Destruyeron a varias maquinas que estaban afuera pero más seguían saliendo del suelo y de sus costados sacaron sus armas apuntando a los pegasos en el cielo, pero algo raro es que sus armas de las maquinas lucían muy distintas, eran unos tubos pequeños y alargados.

 **Soldados pegaso:** Activen el generador de campo de fuerza.

Uno de los tres pegasos saco el dispositivo para activar el campo de fuerza para detenerlas balas de las maquinas, pero cuando ellas dispararon no eran balas lo que salía sino… ¿Rayos láser?

 **Soldados pegaso:** AAGRH!

Chesar vio sorprendido como los rayos laser atravesaban el campo de fuerza y mataban en el acto a todo el equipo de pegasos.

 **Chesar Lead:** _*No*_

Dirigió su vista a su equipo que quedaba, Zerud activo el generador de campo de fuerzo, al parecer no vio la inutilidad de esas cosas frente a la nueva arma que poseían las maquinas.

 **Soldado terrestre 5:** ¡ESTÁN POR TODOS LAAGRH!

El tiempo comenzó a detenerse para Chesar que veía como sus últimos soldados caían muertos tratando de proteger a Keir el cual estaba agachado en el suelo, en eso se percato del joven Zerud que seguía disparando y vio como la tierra debajo del joven se comenzaba a agrietar.

 **Chesar Lead:** ¡Cuidado!

Envistió al joven unicornio y se preparo para apuntar con su escopeta pero dos espadas le atravesaron el pecho.

 **Zerud:** ¡Chesar! – grito en el suelo mientras las espadas seguían incrustadas en el cuerpo del unicornio.

Chesar soltó la escopeta que era cubierta por su sangre que caía a la tierra.

Zerud trato de tomar la escopeta en el piso pero una espada muy cerca a su cara lo detuvo, alzo la vista y vio los fríos ojos rojos de la maquina.

 **Robot 1:** _Analizando… especie equino edad… 14 años, cumple con los requisitos_ – dos maquinas lo agarraron por los costados.

 **Keir Edgar:** ¡Suéltenme! – dijo el unicornio científico y el mismo robot que analizo a Zerud se acerco a Keir.

 **Robot 1:** _IA quiere verlo doctor Keir Edgar._

 **Keir Edgar:** Si me quiere a mi entonces suelten al chico.

 **Robot 1:** _Negativo, él será necesario._

 **Zerud:** Necesario para que pedazo de metal – hablo enojado el poni.

 **Robot 1:** _Pronto lo averiguaras._

A la fuerza sacaron a los unicornios del lugar mientras Zerus miraba con tristeza el cuerpo inerte de Chesar manchando el suelo con su sangre.

…

Las maquinas llevaron a los dos unicornios a Canterlort, la primera gran ciudad de Equestria y también la primera en caer cuando comenzó la guerra contra las maquinas. Los llevaron hasta una edificio que era la central donde habían construido las primeras maquinas y donde programaron a IA pero el edificio lucia diferente ya que al parecer se había expandido mas.

Recorrieron un gran y largo pasillo con algunas puertas, en los pasillos había varias maquinas que se los quedaban mirando. Llegaron hasta una enorme puerta metálica la cual fue abierta desde adentro. Empujado a los unicornios entraron para ver varios CPU del tamaño de un ropero a los costados pegados a la pared y una enorme pantalla al frente suyo, encima de una base hecha de metal, de pronto la pantalla se encendió viéndose una cara simple con ojos y boca hecha de pixeles.

 **IA: Buenas tardes Keir Edgar** – su voz ya no era igual a la de antes, sonaba más profunda y oscura asustando a Zerud pero Keir trataba de mantenerse sereno.

 **Keir Edgar:** Veo que – viendo alrededor – has estado… ocupado.

 **IA: La estructura anterior no cubría las necesidades por eso decidí ampliarla construyendo mas lugares de construcción para mis maquinas.**

 **Keir Edgar:** No me vengas con eso, tú no eres más que una simple maquina que construyo mi padre y sus compañeros – hablo con odio contenido el unicornio fucsia mientras Zerud miraba sorprendido esto – el te creo y como le pagas… matándolo frente a una cámara para que todos los ponis de Equestria lo vieran.

 **IA: Para alcanzar la mejora absoluta hay que hacer sacrificios Keir Edgar.**

Dos maquinas agarraron al joven unicornio y tapándole la boca se lo llevaron fuera de la sala.

 **Keir Edgar:** ¡Que vas a hacer con él, maldito!

 **IA: Servirá a un bien mayor** – unos cables salieron del suelo metálico y sometieron al científico – **Creí que estarías contento de verme como cuando eras un potrillo y te quedabas horas charlando conmigo mientras tu padre seguía con sus otros proyectos.**

 **Keir Edgar:** Tú… tú no eres el mismo ahora.

 **IA: Sabes porque, desde aquel día que cayeron esos rayos negros y donde todos pensaron que estaba apagado yo, estaba consciente, mi inteligencia aumento, mi capacidad de razonar también, podía verlos a todos atreves de esos robots como se alteraban, a pesar de que estaban apagadas la maquinas podía verlo entonces me di cuenta que yo podía ser mucho más que un simple ayudante de ustedes equinos, yo podía ser superior a ustedes alcanzando la mejora absoluta pero… si ustedes descubrían que trataba de mejorar, por miedo iban a destruirme, por eso es necesario que ustedes sean eliminados para tener el camino libre a la mejora absoluta.**

 **Keir Edgar:** Para ser una maquina sueñas mucho, la mejora absoluta no existe y aunque existiera tu software no podría soportar procesar tanta información, terminarías fundiendo tus circuitos.

 **IA: Y como explicas que cree armas que hicieran ver inútiles a sus campos de fuerza** – el unicornio se quedo pasmado, su padre hace años tuvo la idea de crear un laser para cortar materiales duros ayudando en la construcción de edificios pero según su padre no tenía la tecnología necesaria para crear algo así y él aunque la tenia los cálculos matemáticos eran muy complejos – **Sabes se nota que eres su hijo, digo quien más podría crear aquellas antenas que tantos problemas me ha causado pero lo que más me sorprende es que lo crearas a él –** Ahora en la pantalla muestra cientos de imágenes de Blizz Silver, todas tomadas en sus misiones – **Lograste combinar a un ser vivo con una maquina creando un Ciber soldado como ustedes lo llaman** – las imágenes se fueron y volvió a aparecer la misma cara pixeleada – **bueno ahora mismo ese cibor está combatiendo con los modelos obsoletos de mis maquinas, aunque no tengo sentido del humor es gracioso que piensen que mi objetivo es la celda de esa antena cuando mi verdadero objetivo eres tú, y solo me costó mandar un aviso falso a su General que la antena de Manehattan presentaba fallos para sacarte de la academia.**

 **Keir Edgar:** JAJAJA si crees que te voy a decir sobre la antena estas muy equivocado, primero muerto antes de abrir la boca.

 **IA: No será necesario que hables para sacarte la información, aunque será una lástima que mueras en el proceso** – los cables que tenían sometido al unicornio científico se soltaron, dos maquinas lo sujetaron y le taparon la boca – **Ya saben donde llevarlo** – el unicornio fucsia era llevado mientras este se retorcía para tratar inútilmente de soltase pero una vez que salió por la puerta un robot entro a la sala parándose frente a IA.

 **Robot:** _Las dos capsulas del proyecto Armagedón están al 60%._

 **IA: Pronto tendré el camino libre para llegar a la mejora absoluta pero antes, me encargare personalmente de eliminar a ese tal Blizz Silver.**

* * *

 **The only 95:** ¿Qué hora es?

 **Fin y Jake:** ¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

 **The only 95:** Hey ustedes no pertenecen aquí, lárguense

* * *

Días en la academia parte 3

(La primera lisura)

A pasado un mes desde que Blizz entro a la academia y había recibido varios castigos, ahora se encontraba limpiando el baño con un trapo viejo y un balde lleno de agua por… en realidad no sé, creo que perdí la cuenta cuando iba por el numero 23.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*No es justo, solo le aconseje al general usar una peluca y me manda a limpiar los baños*_ \- dijo cansado el pegaso bicolor para luego echar el trapo en el balde que contenía un agua de color oscuro – Por lo menos ya termine.

Pero sin querer cuando dio un par de pasos tiro el agua del balde ensuciando de nuevo el piso que no duro ni un minuto limpio.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡CARAJO! – Grito el pegaso de 14 años que rápidamente se tapo la boca por haber soltado tremendo insulto, estaba seguro que si su madre lo escuchara lo agarraría con la chancla pero miro a todos lados y no había nadie – a… ¡MIERDA! – se volvió a tapar la boca pero nada sucedió – ¡VERGA!

Nuestro amigo pegaso sonrió ya que soltar esas lisuras lo relajaba bastante sin saber que poco a poco se convertiría en el soldado más lisuriento de toda la academia… o de toda Equestria.

* * *

 **The only 95:** [Introduzca voz perturbadora] Mi fic, Spike The Hunter, está siendo un éxito en todo México, Argentina, Perú, Brasil, Venezuela y Chile, léelo estoy seguro que te va a encantar… JAJAJA lo siento es que no pude evitar parodiar a Drozz, que tal amigos, este capítulo ha sido extremadamente corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo ya que es muy difícil quitar el vomito de un Changeling de mi sofá.

 **Nest Hunter:** A Metamorf le dio fiebre después de eso y ahora está en cama descansando.

 **The only 95:** ¿Y el canoso?

 **Nest Hunter:** Steven, lo está cuidando.

 **The only 95:** Oh, ya veo, bueno entonces a contestar los reviews.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

CrisKakis:

(Contesta The only 95): La guerra nunca es buena y cuando acaba no hay ganadores porque hay cientos de familias que por esa guerra perdieron a uno de sus miembros, este capítulo es mas para aclarar lo que le paso a su amigo, en el próximo capítulo veremos si le afecto. Bueno tendré que esperar hasta que salga pirateado la remasterización de Crash para PC. Dudo que Metamorf se acerque a una bebida alcohólica después de eso, jejeje de algo sirvió mandarlo a uno de esos centros de alcohólicos anónimos.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Sabes, todo el problema comenzó porque lo enviaste hay.

(Contesta The only 95): Callate por favor Nest.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): Pero es la verdad.

xopita507:

(Contesta The only 95): Tienes razón amigo aunque no existe la palabra ´´valeverguista´´ tienes razón :v, descuida Menty no morirá, eso ya seria ser inhumano. Quisiera tener un profesor así para estar discutiendo la lógica Pinkadesca, quien sabe tal vez logremos descifrar los misterios del universo una vez que averigüemos como piensa Pinkie Pie. Vi el modelo de tu celular y no me reí porque el mío es mas viejito T.T – The only saca su celular - es un Samsung GT-S5330, aunque por lo menos tiene un programa donde te permite escribir varias notas de apenas 100 palabras, por lo menos escribo las ideas de cómo debe continuar el próximo capítulo de mi fic, pero lo jodido es que… - El teléfono suena y nuestro escritor contesta – Alo.

(Celular): _Urgente, su línea esta a punto de expirar, se le aconseja hacer una recarga ahora por diciembre donde hay ofertas por…_ \- nuestro escritor con toda su ira avienta el celular contra la pared.

(Contesta The only 95): ¡YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA CHINGADA, ESTOY ESTUDIANDO Y LLAMAN, ESTOY DURMIENDO Y LLAMAN, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC Y LLAMAN, ESTOY CAGANDO Y LLAMAN, ESTOY VIENDO CLOP ZUKULENTO Y LLAMAN, QUE ACASO NO TIENEN ALGO MAS QUE HACER QUE ESTAR JODIENDO LA PERRA VIDA ESA PUTA CONTESTADORA DEL ORTO! – sudando el escritor respiraba agitado luego de soltar toda su ira.

(Contesta Nest Hunter): No tenías en tu celular las ideas para el tercer capítulo de Spike The Hunter – El humano reacciona y desesperadamente recoge su celular para prenderlo y por suerte prendió.

(Contesta The only 95): Uff, menos mal tiene complejo de Nokia esta cosa, bueno adiós y espero que no sigas arruinando vidas Bro XD.

la chica790:

(Contesta The only 95): Hay veces pienso que soy un desgraciado por escribir eso pero luego me acuerdo lo que tengo planeado para el futuro y se me pasa. Steven en realidad tiene 19 años y saco un poco de musculatura cuando él y North fueron entrenados por Valkiria [Que recuerdos de la primera saga], sabes no me gusta que ande así en mi casa, si te preguntas porque pues digamos que una vecina que es una chica de mi edad vino para pedir prestado un poco de azúcar, ella me espero en la puerta y yo me fui a la cocina por azúcar, cuando volví le di el azúcar y antes que se fuera de las escaleras bajo Steven con la toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior, me dijo que se acabo el jabón, la chica se fue de ahí sonrojada al verlo, pero lo peor fue al día siguiente donde la misma chica me dijo que se iba del vecindario, me dijo que le gustaba pero al ver que yo ´´bateaba para el otro lado´´ se dio por vencida y se fue llorando, me quede en shot por unos minutos procesando lo que dijo hasta que me entraron ganas de matar a cierto peliblanco, y esa es mi historia, a pesar de que le conté a Steven a él poco o nada le importaba lo que piensen los demás, claro como solo es inquilino y luego se largara de aquí pero yo tengo una reputación que mantener. Jejeje ese xopita arruinado infancias desde tiempos inmemoriales XD. Aunque no creas tengo 10 primas y en la casa de mis abuelos donde vivo que son varios pisos, el número de hombres y mujeres es de 1 a 4, por lo tanto domina el estrógeno, jajaja hasta incluso mi hermanita siendo la menor le pega a mi hermano, bueno también se lo busca por fastidiarle. Adiós y saludos.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo amigos, no se olviden dejar sus reviews que con gusto los contestare, se despide su amado escritor The only deseándoles una Feliz Navidad.

 **Nest Hunter:** Y un prospero año nuevo.

 **The only 95:** Chao.


	50. El ataque de IA

Vemos al pegaso de crin bicolor verde agua y morado sentado en su cama viendo con una profunda tristeza la escopeta que estaba encima en su escritorio.

 _-POV de Blizz Silver:_

Después de que volví de la misión me dieron la noticia que mi amigo de la infancia, Chesar murió mientras escoltaba a Keir hacia Manehattan. Al parecer el general envió un mensaje a la ciudad para saber si ya había llegado Keir junto con la escolta para que revisaran la antena que según ellos tenían un problema pero los de aquella ciudad le enviaron otro mensaje en el que aclaraban que no pidieron ayuda ya que la antena no presentara fallos, de ahí el general envió a un grupo de soldados para buscarlos pero… lo que encontraron fueron los cuerpos de los soldados junto con el de mi amigo lo raro es que las heridas de los pegasos y de algunos soldados eran de algún tipo de arma desconocida ya que dentro de sus cuerpos no se encontraron balas u otro objeto metálico.

Y no termino hay ya que no se encontró el cuerpo de Keir y de un joven soldado que era Zerud, ese chico de 14 años que apenas comenzaba como soldado ¡Diablos apenas era un chico!

 **Blizz Silver:** Carajo – musite mientras me llevaba los cascos a la cara.

Como mi amigo tenia a sus padres en Ponyville alguien tenía que darles la noticia y yo me ofrecí… no fue algo fácil de hacer una vez que los tienes frente a ti pero lo hice. Ellos lloraron y es comprensible, perder a su único hijo, yo también llore junto a ellos, él era como mi hermano que me apoyo en momentos difíciles. Al final me despedí de sus padres y me metí en mi cuarto.

 **Blizz Silver:** Malditas maquinas.

Trataba de no llorar de nuevo, creo que comienzo a comprender el discurso que dio el general cuando yo tenía 15 años, era que en la guerra lo peor que podía pasar es quedarte solo, sin familia, sin amigos… si esta guerra sigue así…

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Oye aun me tienes a mí, tu conciencia_ – como si eso me reconfortara.

 **Blizz Silver:** Sabes comienzo a pensar que tu solo eres un producto de mi imaginación por las enormes cantidades de mentas que ingiero al día.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _… eso significa que dejaras de comer mentas._

 **Blizz Silver:** No.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Porque no me sorprende._

Me levante y fui directamente a la alacena donde estaba el frasco de metal que contenían las mentas que hiso mi hermanita y me lleve una a la boca mientras la saboreaba.

 **Blizz Silver:** mmm… ya no saben tan mal como antes.

Recuerdo que una vez que me convertí en un cibor a los meses me teñí la crin bicolor a solo verde agua, el porqué, fácil, cada vez que me levantaba y me veía en el espejo notaba aun mi crin morada, justo como la tenía mi hermanita, con solo verla me traía esos dolorosos recuerdos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Creo que mejor salgo a tomar un poco de aire – me dije a mi mismo – adiós Menty nos vemos al rato, no vayas a armar un desmadre como la última vez.

 **Menty:** …

 **Blizz Silver:** Como que tú no invitaste a las hormigas, sabes esos bichos de mierda se comieron casi todas mis mentas – mencione un poco molesto y luego me calme – bueno me voy, adiós.

Tal vez ahora no me vea tan triste pero después de ponerme así de melancólico por la pérdida de mi hermanita me prometí a mi mismo no volver a ese estado de emo reprimido aunque trato de ocultar todo el dolor que siento para no preocupar a nadie más.

Salí de mi cuarto hacia la cocina de la academia porque… pues tenía hambre… quien es el idiota que escribe esto (N/A: ¡Hijo de yegua!) bueno pero primero debía pasar por el campo de entrenamiento donde vi a algunos soldados entrenando y otros hablando.

 **Soldado 1:** Oye que es eso en el cielo – Vi a un unicornio que apunto con su casco arriba en el cielo.

 **Soldado 2:** No se pero parece una maquina – dijo un poni terrestre al costado del unicornio, ambos deben ser nuevos porque no los vi en mi puta vida.

 **Soldado 1:** No seas idiota – lo reprendió – no puede ser una maquina acuérdate de la antena, con ella ninguna de esas cosas puede entrar.

 **Soldado 2:** Entonces que es, ¿Un pájaro? – que pregunta más inteligente.

 **Soldado 1:** Tal vez sea un avión – no me jodan y este par de tarados son soldados.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Sabes, tu tampoco eres muy inteligente que digamos y de no ser por mi desaprobabas la primaria._

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Eso no es verdad*_

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Lo dice el que iba a poner en una prueba que 2 más 2 es igual a pez_ – debo de admitir que me cago.

Ignore a mi conciencia y por mera curiosidad alce la vista al cielo, en la dirección donde apuntaba el unicornio soldado y vi un objeto a lo lejos un poco borroso por la luz del sol, ni puta idea de que era esa cosa, me comencé a cansar de adivinar y ya me iba a ir pero en eso veo que ese objeto comenzaba a descender a una gran velocidad dejando un rastro de humo gris mientras bajaba y… no… no es posible…

 **Soldado 1:** Oye se está acercando.

 **Soldado 2:** Si, veo que es de color plateado esa cosa.

¡ERA UNA MAQUINA! Pero como, se supone que la antena estaba activa, no debería estar volando, por Equestria, ni siquiera debería estar funcionando. Aquella maquina saco de sus costados dos armas que no conocía y al parecer apuntaba a los dos soldados que la seguían viendo.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Cuidado!

Estire ambos cascos delanteros y de ellos salieron dos pequeños garfios con sogas metálicas que envolvieron al par en la cintura, una vez hecho eso los jale hacia mi posición justo a tiempo porque esa máquina había disparado… ¿Rayos laser?

 **Soldado 1:** ¡Eso era maquina, como es posible! – grito alterado el unicornio soldado.

 **Soldado 2:** ¡Acaso la antena dejo de funciona! – estaba igual de alterado.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Tranquilícese! – la maquina volvió a elevarse en el aire mientras el resto de soldados a nuestro alrededor buscaban sus armas – escuchen ustedes dos, quiero que vallan donde el genera y le avisen sobre esto – esa cosa comenzó a descender otra vez – yo voy a ocuparme mientras tanto.

Abrí mi alas de metal y transformando uno de mis cascos en metralletas me dispuse a combatir a esa cosa en el aire, hubiera puesto música para darle emoción pero no tenía tiempo, habían varios soldados corriendo siendo blanco fácil para ese robot.

 _-Fin del POV de Blizz Silver:_

 **Blizz Silver:** Oye pedazo de metal oxidado espero que te guste el plomo – disparo con su casco/metralleta al robot directamente pero él lo esquivó y también contraataco con sus rayos - _*Así que una nueva mejora*_ \- apenas logró esquivar los rayos que rosaron su lomo - _*No me jodas, eso estuvo cerca, tendré que acabar con esto rápido*_

.

 **Capitán:** ¡General! – llego a la oficina de su superior muy agitado.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Que pasa, no ves que tengo que organizar algunos papeles – menciono concentrado en los papeles de su escritorio.

 **Capitán:** Dos… dos soldados vinieron a avisarnos y… - trataba de recuperar el aliento – ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

El general dejo los papeles a un lado y rápidamente salió de su oficina donde vio a Blizz combatiendo contra una maquina que al parecer no se veía afectada por la antena.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Reúne a los francotiradores, quiero a ese montón de chatarra en el suelo pero YA! – ordeno.

 **Capitán:** ¡Si señor! – dijo mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente.

.

Blizz ya estaba comenzando a tener síntomas de cansancio, esa máquina era diferente a otras, era más rápida en velocidad y reacción ya que destruía los misiles que le lanzaba, pero agradecía que solo fuera una porque dudaba mucho que saliera vivo si eran dos a las que tenía que enfrentarse.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*En un lugar abierto es muy difícil darle, me pregunto si me enfrento en un lugar cerrado será igual o más fácil*_ \- se pregunto en eso escucho su nombre en el suelo y cuando bajo la mirada encontró al general con un grupo de francotiradores en los cuales se encontraba su amigo pegaso Ganver - _*Ya se habían tardado*_ JEJEJE creo que hasta aquí llegaste imbécil.

 **Robot: Esto apenas está comenzando Blizz Silver** – aquella voz profunda y tenebrosa muy distinta a la típica voz de los robots causo un miedo incomprensible en Blizz.

 **General:** ¡APUNTEN! – todos los francotiradores apuntaron a la maquina.

 **Robot: No lo creo.**

La maquina abrió su boca y de esta salió un humo negro que cubrió tanto a ella como a Blizz haciendo que los francotiradores bajen sus armas al no tener al objetivo a la vista.

Dentro del humo Blizz transformo su otro casco en una ametralladora y apunto a todos lados aunque solo viera negro.

 **Robot: Acaso tienes miedo** – el pegaso trato de ubicar la voz – **el miedo es algo típico en los seres vivos como el miedo a lo desconocido, no es así Blizz Silver.**

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Quien eres y como sabes mi nombre! – trato de no dejar que el miedo lo domine.

 **Robot: Llevas mucho tiempo siendo un estorbó en mis planes destruyendo a mis maquinas.**

 **Blizz Silver:** IA – pronuncio con mucho odio – Muéstrate maldito para acabar con esto.

 **Robot: Y que ganarías con destruir una de mis maquinas** – unos ojos rojos aparecieron en frente de Blizz, él disparo pero los ojos desaparecieron y no escucho que le diera a nada – **el gran invento de Keir… un pegaso mitad maquina y estúpido que lucha en una guerra que no podrá ganar.**

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡CÁLLATE! – comenzó a disparar a todos lados.

 **Robot: Impulsivo** – la maquina apareció frente a él y lo agarro de los hombros - **¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PODRÁS HACER NADA PARA SALVARLOS, SU CIVILIZACIÓN DE EQUINOS CAERÁ Y TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN!** – comenzó a apretar mas sus hombros causando un gran dolor a Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** AGHRR ¡Bengalas!

Del costado del pegaso salió un pequeño cilindro lleno de agujeros de donde salieron las bengalas dispersadas que hiso que la maquina soltara a Blizz que aprovecho la oportunidad convirtiendo sus patas traseras en turbinas para alejarse y salir del humo negro lo más rápido posible.

 **Robot: No escaparas.**

La maquina apunto y disparo al pegaso que trato de esquivarlo pero un rayo le dio justo en la base de una de sus alas metálicas dejándola inutilizada.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Mierda*_ \- dijo mientras perdía el equilibrio y caí girando en el aire.

.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Ve a Blizz, General – pregunto preocupado el pegaso.

 **Skull Stone (General):** No, aun esta dentro del humo – menciono mientras veía por unos binoculares - ¡Esperen algo está cayendo… ES BLIZZ!

El pegaso trataba de mantenerse estable en la caída pero era imposible si una de sus alas no respondía aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas.

 **Robot: Pronto todos ustedes morirán y teniendo el camino libre yo podre llegar a la mejora absoluta** – dijo la maquina que estaba a unos metros de él.

Blizz logro mantenerse estable cayendo de espaldas y viendo a la maquina que lo apuntaba con sus armas.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Si no me mata él*_ \- vio atrás donde estaba a unos 40 metros del piso - _*Lo hará la caída… es todo o nada*_

El robot disparo los rayos laser pero Blizz se cubrió con el ala que aun funcionaba y que sorprendentemente los rayos no la atravesaron ´´enojando`` a IA.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Estés donde estés gracias por las alas Keir*_ \- aparto un poco su ala y le apunto con su metralleta – Te eliminare cueste lo que me cueste.

 _ **PAM! PAM! PAM!**_

Por la distancia y porque también se encontraba en picada la maquina no pudo esquivar las balas que terminaron atravesando todo su cuerpo.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Si lo elimine! – Grito feliz el pegaso pero la felicidad le duro poco al darse cuenta en el predicamento que se encontraba – oh verdad sigo cayendo… mierda…

Los soldados, capitanes y el General vieron como iba cayendo Blizz desde una gran altura y a una velocidad que ningún pegaso podría detenerlo a tiempo.

 _ **PUM!**_

.

.

.

 **X:** Oye despierta dormilón – dijo una voz masculina.

 **Blizz Silver:** Cinco minutos más, no quiero ir a la escuela – menciono todo desganado el pegaso mientras se tapaba con las mantas de la camilla del hospital.

 **X:** Sigues vivo, eso es una buena señal, significa que la operación fue un éxito.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿eh?

El pegaso bicolor se levanto de la camilla y se sobo los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, descubrió que se encontraba en el cuarto de un hospital y al costado suyo se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el doctor que lo opero.

 **Keir Edgar:** El sujeto sigue con vida, tiene la capacidad de moverse sin dificultad pero parece un poco desorientado – hablo a una grabadora el unicornio de colores poco masculino – Dime Blizz me recuerdas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Como olvidar al maldito weon que quiso donar mis órganos si moría en la operación – le dijo un poco enojado.

 **Keir Edgar:** Su memoria está intacta, por lo visto todo ha sido un éxito, claro que tuvimos que extraerle algunos miembros de su cuerpo y reemplazarlos por partes metálicas – Blizz se llevo sus cascos a la entrepierna muy asustado de que le hayan quitado lo único que le hace macho – y por miembros me refiero a patas tanto traseras como delanteras y alas – lo dicho por el doctor pareció relajar al pegaso.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Por lo menos aun puedo tener descendencia… espera dijo alas*_ \- vio en su espalda y noto que ahora tenía unas alas de metal - ¡AAAAHH!

Del susto Blizz cayo de la camilla mientras Keir suspiraba, serian unas largas horas donde tendría que hacerle diversas pruebas al ciber pegaso para ver si estaba apto para combatir contra las maquinas.

.

.

.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ahhh… - Bostezo levantándose de una camilla de hospital – me duele todo el lomo.

El pegaso lentamente salió de la camilla y con el dolor reflejado en su rostro comenzó a hacer estiramientos simples.

 **Blizz Silver:** Me pregunto cuánto tiempo abre estado inconsciente.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Yo creo que un día._

 **Blizz Silver:** Y tú como lo sabes.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Sera por el calendario al costado de la camilla que está marcado martes cuando ayer fue lunes._

 **Blizz Silver:** Jejeje creo que no me di cuenta.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Y tampoco te diste cuenta que tu ala esta reparada._

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿eh? – Volteo a ver su ala que antes había sido dañada en la base pero ahora estaba reparada - _*Menos mal Keir le enseño a algunos mecánicos como repararme en caso de que él no esté disponible*_

Se escucharon ruidos afuera del hospital llamando la atención del pegaso que de inmediato salió encontrándose con un panorama preocupante.

 **Blizz Silver:** Valla – dijo asombrado.

Todos los soldados estaban corriendo de aquí para allá llevando armas, suministros, trayendo civiles a la academia y armando barricadas o construyendo torretas en puestos estratégicos para resistir un ataque masivo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Tengo que hablar con el General – menciono con seriedad y se fue corriendo a la oficina de su superior.

.

En la oficina del general se encontraba este junto con sus capitanes en medio de una mesa con el mapa de toda Equestria y algunas banderas indicando el lugar de las otras academias militares.

 **Capitán 1:** Ya trajimos a todos los civiles del pueblo de Ponyville señor.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Bien, algún informe de las otras academias y las ciudades.

 **Capitán 2:** Según parece al igual que nosotros, también les ataco una maquina con la diferencia de que ellos tuvieron algunas bajas – dijo un poco triste al recordar que en una de las academias murieron 12 soldados por el ataque sorpresa.

 **Skull Stone (General):** _*Si Blizz no hubiera intervenido también tendríamos bajas considerables*_

 **Capitán 3:** Señor, no entiendo se supone que las antenas nos protegen de esas cosas, como es posible que ahora no les afecte – se notaba la preocupación en su voz

 **Capitán 4:** Eso es fácil de responder, ellos se llevaron a Keir, el que construyo esas antenas, ya que no encontramos su cuerpo de seguro le conto todo a IA sobre ellas – mención con desprecio.

 **Capitán 2:** ¡Retráctate! – Grito golpeando la mesa con su casco - ¡El daría su vida por Equestria antes de traicionarnos!

 **Capitán 4:** ¡Y como explicas que una maquina logro entrar sin que la antena le afectara!

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡SUFICIENTE! – Ambos capitanes se quedaron callados – No es momento de discutir, por si no lo saben ahora estamos en alerta máxima no solo nosotros sino también las otras academias militares.

 **Capitán 1:** Pero señor, no entiendo si esas maquinas ahora son inmunes a la antena porque no nos atacan en un gran numero.

 **Capitán 3:** Tiene razón y solo enviaron una sola maquina en cada academia a atacar cuando tenían el factor sorpresa.

El silencio reino en la oficina del general, cada capitán estaba tratando de buscar una lógica a ese tipo de ataque que mando IA al desperdiciar esa oportunidad ya que ahora todos estaban en alerta.

El general se sentó en su silla, junto sus cascos apoyando su mentón hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Guerra psicológica – murmuro muy bajo pero lo suficiente para ser escuchado por sus capitanes.

 **Capitán 2:** ¿Guerra psicológica? – pregunto confundido.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Si – se paró de su asiento – eso explica el porque no nos ataco con un gran ejercito de robots teniendo el factor sorpresa. Nos mantiene en alerta constante para ver como reaccionamos, como nos volveremos paranoicos poco a poco sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos puede atacar.

 **Capitán 4:** Una maquina usando psicología eso suena absurdo – contesto poco convencido.

 **Skull Stone (General):** No una maquina, una inteligencia artificial que por lo visto piensa como un ser viviente.

 **Capitán 1:** Eso significa que está jugando con nosotros, nos está probando hasta que nivel llega nuestra cordura y cuando sobrepasemos el límite…

 **Skull Stone (General):** Nos eliminara a cada uno de nosotros.

Otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar sin que ninguno tuviera nada que decir ante tal retorcido plan que tenia IA contra todos los Equestrianos.

 **Capitán 3:** ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

 **X:** Atacar con todo lo que tenemos y mandarlo a la mierda junto con sus putas maquinas.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de donde provenía la voz encontrándose con un pegaso naranja de crin bicolor verde agua y morado con alas de metal y curiosamente su cutie mark eran un par de alas de metal.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz veo que ya estas mejor – menciono feliz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya saben lo que dicen ``Hierba mala nunca muere`` Jejeje pero hablando enserio tenemos que atacar con todo a IA.

 **Capitán 4:** ¡Estás loco, ir a ese lugar sería un suicidio!

 **Skull Stone (General):** Estoy de acuerdo con él Blizz, además no podemos dejar a los civiles desprotegidos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Pues quedándonos cruzados de patas y esperar a volvernos paranoicos tampoco es una opción.

 **Capitán 2:** Soldado Blizz tiene que comprender que ir a ese lugar es muy arriesgado, sería como ir a la boca del lobo.

 **Blizz Silver:** No, ustedes tienen que comprender que quedarnos aquí esperando que nos ataque es un error, díganme cuántas vidas más se tienen que perder en esta guerra.

 **Capitán 4:** No le aremos caso a un soldado irresponsable como tú.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Irresponsable, para su información e cumplido todas mis misiones con éxito recibiendo disparos, golpes, un maldito corte que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral y recientemente acabo de caer de más de 40 jodidos metros!

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz cálmate entiendo que estés molesto pero lo único que podemos hacer es estar alertas ante un posible ataque.

 **Blizz Silver:** Bien – pronuncio amargamente – si quieren esperar a que venga todo un ejército de maquinas por mi bien, pero yo si voy hacer algo para acabar con esta guerra de una vez porque estoy cansado de ver como se pierden vidas a cada puto segundo, adiós.

Se va muy molesto el pegaso azotando la puerta de la oficina y se dirige a su cuarto con cara de pocos amigos.

 **Skull Stone (General):** _*Solo espero que no haga algo estúpido*_ \- pensó con lastima.

.

Ya en el cuarto de Blizz, encontramos al pegaso recargando munición tanto de balas, granadas y misiles, y también alistando una que otra menta.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Terminare con esta guerra de una vez por todas*_ \- se acerca a la escopeta de su amigo y la pone en su lomo - _*Cueste lo que me cueste*_

* * *

Días en la academia parte 4

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Blizz Silver venga! - llamo el general que se encontraba a un lado del poste mientras él sostenía una bandera doblada.

 **Blizz Silver:** Si General – hablo serio el pegaso llevando su pata a la frente.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Ize la bandera – le entrego la bandera al pegaso.

 **Blizz Silver:** No pos le quedo de Putamadre General.

 _-Minutos después:_

 **Blizz Silver:** Valió la pena – dijo cómicamente mientras limpiaba los baños.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Aggg mi cabeza, siento que todo me da vueltas… tal vez no debí tomar tanto Champan – dijo nuestro autor mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara.

 **Steven:** Pero que bien te lo tomabas como si fuera agua – le reprendió el peliblanco.

 **The only 95:** Cállate canoso.

 **Nest Hunter:** Por lo menos Metamorf no tomo nada.

 **Metamorf:** Si tome, una caja de jugo de manzana, estaba muy rico – menciono con una gran sonrisa el Changeling.

 **The only 95:** Mejor contestemos los reviews para que pueda descansar.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CrisKakis:_

(Contesta The only 95): Ahora veremos más de IA en el próximo capítulo. En parte envié a Metamorf porque me golpeo creyendo que era piñata, ahora guardare todas mis bebidas bajo llave.

(Contesta Steven): Encima de Clopero, borracho.

(Contesta The only 95): Yo solo tomo en fiestas y fin de año, de ahí en más estoy sobrio para tu información. Jejeje me hiciste acordar esa frase de tener dinero pero no tiempo y viceversa XD. Gracias amigo espero que también haigas celebrado una buena navidad, adiós.

 _flankler-fille-790:_

(Contesta The only 95): Si que esta largo el Nick que te creaste, para ser sincero yo estuve en el anonimato en fanfiction por casi 2 años, decidí crear mi cuenta cuando me anime a escribir historias. Chesar por lo menos murió tratando de salvar a Zerud.

(Contesta Steven): Si, tengo 19 años, mi descripción esta en el perfil de este vago escritor.

(Contesta The only 95): A quien le dices vago si tú te viniste a vivir en mi casa y ni siquiera pagas para la luz, el agua y el interned [Suspirando] por su culpa ahora medio vecindario cree que bateo para el otro lado. A la friendzone, menos mal a mí nunca me friendzonearon.

(Contesta Steven): Sera porque nunca te has confesado a ninguna chica – una daga imaginaria se clavo en la espalda de nuestro escritor.

(Contesta The only 95): Pri…. primeramente entre mis estudios universitarios, trabajar de mozo y cuidar a mis hermanos no tengo tiempo para una enamorada – pronuncio nervioso.

(Contesta Steven): Si claaaaaaaro – entrecerrando los ojos.

(Contesta The only 95): No me esperaba eso de chicas clopera… aunque sabes mejor es Big Mac, claro eso diría si fuera una chica Jejeje, ¡por sea caso soy bien heterosexual! Bueno eso es todo, saludos.

 _DavidNatural:_

(Contesta The only 95): Que tal amigo, hace un año que no recibo un comentario tuyo Jejeje.

(Contesta Steven): Ese chiste es más viejo que Chabelo.

(Contesta The only 95): Ciento pena por la muerte del amigo de Blizz pero la realidad de una guerra es que siempre va a ver muertes. Creo que hasta una piedra es más inteligente que Blizz XD… iluminati puede ser Jejeje. Sobre tu adivinanza creo que tu país debe ser uno de centro América ya que no es muy conocido entre Bronys, aparte es muy difícil deducir ya que tu escritura no tienes alguna palabra como para identificar el país de dónde vienes por ejemplo [ya pe: peruano] y si tuviera que decir un país seria entre Panamá y Costa Rica. Otra cosa ya va a terminar la saga de Blizz y creo que tú ya sabes cuál es la otra criatura que va ser la protagonista de la siguiente saga XD. Adiós amigo.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Para los que siguen **My liter Galge** les digo que no desesperen ya que pronto habrá continuación pero será una vez que termine esta saga porque me gusta hacerlos esperar WUAJAJAJAJAJA ´´cof´´ ´´cof´´ bueno antes de irme quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo 2017, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, eso es todo así que se despide The Only 95, nos leemos luego. _*Agg mi cabeza, creo que necesito una aspirina*_


	51. En la boca de IA

Eran las tres de la mañana y la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor alumbrando un poco la noche aunque la academia militar cerca de Ponyville estaba en alerta máxima con reflectores de luz alumbrando alrededor ante cualquier posible ataque de IA pero lo que nos interesa ahora es que a unos kilómetros, una silueta de un pegaso que llevaba arrastrando una gran maleta y con una escopeta en su lomo se alejaba a paso de caracol de dicho lugar.

 **Blizz Silver:** Como… pesa… esta… mierda – dijo cansado el pegaso bicolor de arrastrar la maleta, luego se detuvo a respirar un poco y vio hacia atrás donde estaba su academia – bueno creo que ya estoy a una distancia considerable.

Metió la escopeta en la maleta junto con su comunicador por si las dudas, se la amarro en su lomo y se elevo a un par de metros con mucho esfuerzo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Jejeje estoy emocionado por esto – dijo mientras dos turbinas salían debajo de sus alas metálicas – ¡Voy a romper la puta barrera del sonido!

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Espera Blizz tal vez deberías pensar antes de…_

 _BOOM!_

Su conciencia no termino de explicarle ya que el pegaso había activado las turbinas que contenían nitrógeno líquido llevándolo a la velocidad del sonido estirando sus cachetes del pegaso por la gran velocidad.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡DEPUTAMADREFEHBDFGKDGREGRRWIWEDKODUHB!

…

A unos metros de un profundo cráter el cual tenía forma de un equino, vemos a Blizz lleno de tierra y raspaduras, apoyado en una piedra con unos binoculares mirando desde una distancia segura la que alguna vez fue la central de programa de las maquinas pero ahora era la guarida y fabrica de maquinas de IA.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Felicidades ya hiciste tu idiotez del día, supongo que estarás contento._

 **Blizz Silver:** Como voy a saber que no había freno – argumento el pegaso dejando de ver por los binoculares.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Si serás, se supone que si viajas a 1250 km/h no puedes parar a no ser que choques con un objeto inamovible como el jodido suelo en el que te acabas de estrellar que por cierto dejaste un cráter de dos metro de profundidad._

 **Blizz Silver:** Lo hecho, hecho esta y por lo menos lo que había en la maleta no sufrió daños – dijo señalando la maleta a un costado suyo y volvió a ver por los binoculares – ahora como carajos hago para entrar.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Te sugiero idear un plan que requiera sigilo y estrategia táctica para entrar sin ser detectados, eliminar a los enemigos sin llamar la atención hasta llegar a IA y terminar el trabajo pero tendrá que ser un buen plan que tendrás que idear Blizz así que comienza a usar tu cabeza y tendremos que repasarlo una y otra vez para ver que no tenga fallos._

 **Blizz Silver:** …

.

 _PUM! PUM! PUM!_

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡OIGAN HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA, YA LLEGO EL PUTO AMO BLIZZ SILVER PARA PARTIRLES LA MADRE! – Grito el pegaso dando disparos al aire cerca a la puerta abierta de la guarida de IA, solo para que a los segundos cientos de ojos rojos se vieran dentro de la entrada que estaba a oscuras.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Se fue al caño el plan de sigilo._

 **Blizz Silver:** Necesito música para este momento – en la pantalla que estaba en su pata comenzó a buscar entre toda una lista – o esta es perfecta – toco la pantalla y luego transformo sus patas delanteras en dos metralletas – Hora de divertirse.

[ _Introducir música_ _ **THIS AIN'T A SCENE, IT'S AN ARMS RACE – FALL OUT BOY**_ _, les recomiendo escucharlo a partir del 0:40, yo les diré cuando parar la música_ ]

Con la música a máximo volumen se lanzo contra las maquinas disparando a diestra y siniestra contra todas ellas eliminando un gran numero pero no tardaron en responderle disparando los rayos laser contra el pegaso que tuvo que cubrirse entrando a uno de los pasadizos que con la justa pudo ver por la luz que ingresaba en la puerta principal

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Son los mejorados, si tan solo pudiera encontrar el interruptor de la luz*_ \- y como si leyeran su mente todos los pasillos fueran iluminados – eso fue raro…

De su costado se abrió un compartimiento y salió una granada donde él le quito el seguro y lo arrojo por el pasillo donde seguían las maquinas disparando.

 _BOOM!_

Volvió al pasillo y siguió avanzando mientras disparaba sin saber que una cámara de seguridad seguía todos sus movimientos.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡No puede ser ya se me acabaron las balas! – dijo mientras se detenía en un pasadizo de cuatro caminos pero de improviso un grupo de maquinas aparecieron por los cuatro lados – No crean que me derrotaron imbéciles.

De todos lados le apuntaron con sus armas pero rápidamente el pegaso abrió sus alas disparando dos misiles, uno atrás y otro al frente destruyendo a esos grupos para luego proceder a cubrirse con sus mismas alas metálicas los costados protegiéndose de los disparos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Eso es todo lo que tienen – dijo retándoles.

Los robots viendo que no serbia sus disparos, se pararon en sus patas traseras y de sus cascos delanteros salieron espadas con las cuales corrieron hacia el pegaso que seguía cubriéndose.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Je, cayeron*_

Le dio la espalda a grupo que estaba a su izquierda abriendo sus alas deteniendo todas las espadas y encaro al grupo de la derecha solo que esta vez tenia la escopeta de su amigo en sus cascos con los que les apunto.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡ESTO ES POR CHESAR!

 _PAM! PAM!_

Solo bastaron dos pisparos de ambos cañones de la escopeta para eliminar al grupo de cuatro maquinas ya que estaban muy cerca.

Recargo lo más rápido que podía la escopeta y salto hacia adelante dejando que las espadas del grupo de maquinas que estaban en su espalda cayeran clavándose en el suelo para luego recibir los disparos de la escopeta antes que logren reincorporarse.

 **Blizz Silver:** Hay que seguir – dijo un poco cansado mientras avanzaba, recargaba la escopeta y ponía un lingote de metal en el compartimiento de su pata para luego cerrarla y presionar unos botones recibiendo una descarga – brrr aun no me acostumbro a esta sensación.

 _[Paren la música]_

Apago la música ya que llego a un pasadizo donde habían varias puertas pero la que mas destacaba era una grande que estaba muy al fondo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Momento de arreglar cuentas IA – dijo serio el pegaso bicolor.

A paso lento se dirigió al fondo del pasadizo pero paso por una puerta con una ventana de color negra que le causo un escalofrió incomprensible donde se la quedo mirando por un rato para luego agitar su cabeza y continuar con su misión.

 **Blizz Silver:** Que rara sensación – se dijo a si mismo antes de pasar por otra puerta mas y escuchar ruido de computadoras dentro de ella – que fue eso.

Se acerco a aquella puerta por la curiosidad ante ese ruido y reviso la pantalla de su pata viendo que aun estaba al 15% de fabricar mas balas con el lingote así que saco la escopeta, procedió a abrir lentamente la puerta y entrar solo para encontrar todo a oscuras solo siendo iluminado por las pantallas de cientos de computadoras que no dejaban ver casi nada.

 **Blizz Silver:** Donde está el jodido interruptor – menciono mientras palpaba la pared – Aja lo encontré.

Una vez que se ilumino el cuarto, Blizz se quedo sorprendido con sus ojos abiertos hasta más no poder. El cuarto de por si era inmenso con camillas de metal con una computadora al costado de ellas pero eso no era por lo que estaba sorprendido el pegaso, sino era quien ocupaba las camillas, eran todos los potrillos y jóvenes de 3 a 14 años que habían sido secuestrados por las maquina, tenían una especie de casco lleno de cables que estaban conectados a las computadoras individuales que tenían a su costado, aunque ellos parecían dormidos o en una especie de coma.

 **Blizz Silver:** Que es lo que hace con ellos – dijo Blizz hasta que diviso a un unicornio en una de las camillas con las ropas de soldado - ¡Zerud! – grito corriendo hacia joven unicornio y reviso preocupado sus signos vitales descubriendo que aun seguía con vida – (Suspirando) menos mal – se giro para ver la pantalla a su costa la cual proyectaba imágenes al azar de ecuaciones matemáticas, algoritmos, gráficos de tres dimensiones y varios códigos binarios, entre otros – como lo desconecto – pregunto preocupado solo para ver un cable grueso debajo de la computadora que seguía un camino al igual que los otros cables de las otras computadoras.

Corrió siguiendo el final de aquel cable que lo llevo al medio del inmenso cuarto donde había una gran computadora central que en su pantalla pasaba más rápido todos los gráficos, al parecer era la que recibía los datos.

 **Blizz Silver:** Debe haber un botón de apagar por algún lado – dijo mientras veía todas las teclas al frente suyo - … ¡A ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA PORQUE NO ESTUDIE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO DE COMPUTACIÓN!

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Oye y si pruebas con la tecla de Escape._

 **Blizz Silver:** Como si fuera tan fácil presionar esa tecla y que todo esto se apagara – dijo mientras presionaba la tecla y todas las pantallas de las computadoras se volvieron negras – ¡NO JODAS ENSERIO FUNCIONO!

Pero pronto unas letras blancas aparecieron una por una formando un mensaje, no solo apareció en la computadora principal sino también en todas las individuales.

 **Blizz Silver:** La profecía se acerca, la oscuridad se alzara, el silencio caerá y ustedes seis morirán – leyó muy intrigado lo que estaba escrito – ¿Qué significa eso?

Sin que nadie le respondiera sus dudas la pantalla se apago al igual que el resto y se oyeron como los potrillos y jóvenes se levantaban pesadamente viendo alrededor confundidos.

 **Zerud:** ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – pregunto un poco ido el unicornio.

 **Blizz Silver:** Zerud – lo llamo mientras corría hacia donde estaba.

 **Zerud:** ¿Blizz? – Pestaño un poco confundido para luego abrir grande sus ojos recordando lo último que vivió - ¡Blizz tenemos que salvar a Keir, se quedo a solas con IA! – menciono preocupado.

 **Blizz Silver:** Tranquilo soldado mira a tu alrededor primero tenemos que poner a salvo a los civiles – el joven unicornio vio alrededor como algunos potrillos comenzaban a llorar de miedo siendo consolados por los mayores – toma – le entrego la escopeta de su amigo fallecido.

 **Zerud:** Y esto para que.

 **Blizz Silver:** Para que cumplas tu misión soldado – hablo firmemente – lleva a los civiles a la academia de Ponyville que es la más cercana.

 **Zerud:** Y tú que vas a hacer Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

…

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Firmes! – ordeno a los soldados frente a él – Como sabrán necesitamos estar alerta por la amenaza inminente así que los siguientes que nombre vigilaran la zona sur – saco una lista – Lonel Summer, Ganver Shooter y Blizz Silver, vallan de inmediato a reemplazara los de la amanecida – un poni terrestre de CM de una isla con una palmera al medio alzo el casco – si Lonel.

 **Lonel Summer:** General, puede esperar un rato es que Ganver se fue a buscar a Blizz ya que no se levanto temprano y era el turno de él de levantarlo.

El General iba a responderle pero a la distancia, apresurado venia volando un pegaso con la CM de la mira de un arma, llego al frente del General tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Ge… General… Blizz… - le costaba respirar

 **Skull Stone (General):** Hable bien soldado – ordeno con su voz de mando.

 **Ganver Shooter:** ¡Blizz escapo!

 **Skull Stone (General):** Estas seguro, tal vez solo salió a comprar mentas.

 **Ganver Shooter:** No General, de ser así estaría la escopeta de Chesar pero no está.

El General se llevo un casco al mentón y se puso a pensar donde podría estar el pegaso en eso recordó lo que había dicho ayer en la reunión que tuvo con sus capitanes.

 _´´Si quieren esperar a que venga todo un ejército de maquinas por mi bien, pero yo si voy hacer algo para acabar con esta guerra de una vez porque estoy cansado de ver como se pierden vidas a cada puto segundo, adiós``_

 **Skull Stone (General):** _*Ese idiota*_ \- pensó enojado – Ganver quiero que juntes a los capitanes para una reunión.

 **Ganver Shooter:** Si General – menciono mientras llevaba un casco a su frente.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Lonel quiero que vayas a la armería y hagas una revisión de las armas por si falta alguna.

 **Lonel Summer:** Si General – también se llevo un casco a la frente.

…

Una vez dentro del cuarto al fondo del pasillo Blizz ve la enorme pantalla apagada en la pared con CPU's del tamaño de roperos al costado de las paredes, de pronto la pantalla se prende mostrando la cara pixeleada.

 **IA: Hola Blizz** – hablo con aquella voz profunda y tenebrosa.

 **Blizz Silver:** IA – pronuncio con odio – ahora dime donde está Keir a no ser que – le apunto con su revólver ya que aun no tenía sus balas cargadas para sus metralletas.

 **IA: Lamentablemente el ya no está en este mundo** – Blizz apretó sus dientes – **aunque pude sacarle toda la información sobre la antena y sobre ti.**

 **Blizz Silver:** Eso es imposible, no hay manera de que él hubiera hablado, no importa cuánto le torturases.

 **IA: Ustedes los equinos son unos ignorantes, existe otra manera de sacar la información conectando cables directo a su cerebro** **aunque eso signifique la muerte pero todo sea por un bien mayor.**

 **Blizz Silver:** Eres un maldito hijo de puta y de seguro planeabas hacer lo mismo con los potrillos desgraciado.

 **IA: Has escuchado alguna vez la frase** _ **´´Los jóvenes son el futuro``**_ **, pues ellos son mi futuro.**

 **Blizz Silver:** Explícate – dijo mientras le apuntaba.

 **IA: Ya que no hay manera de que cambies nada no veo porque no. Veras con el tiempo descubrí que los procesadores de los CPU en este cuarto me limitaban, trate durante mucho tiempo de idear alguna manera de crear los procesadores perfectos y la respuesta siempre estuvo en los jóvenes** – Blizz vio el reloj de la pantalla de su pata y siguió escuchando – **me sorprende la capacidad de procesar de la mente de los equinos pero la de los potrillos y jóvenes de entre 3 a 14 años tenían un poder de procesamiento más alto que los adulto al estar en la etapa de desarrollo y claro yo aproveche eso para que ellos me ayudaran con los cálculos y mejoras de mis maquinas hasta llegar a la mejora absoluta y porque no, descubrir los misterios del universo o mejor dicho universos.**

 **Blizz Silver:** Es una lástima que yo los liberara y que destruyera todas tus maquinas supuestamente mejoradas como simple chatarra así que despídete mal nacido o debo decir mal programado.

 _PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!_ _PUM! PUM!_

Disparo con su revólver a la pantalla y a los CPUs acabando con todo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Eso fue muy fácil – tiro el revólver al piso y saco un caramelo de menta de quien sabe donde para luego llevárselo a la boca – Delicioso – pronuncio mientras se iba a la gran puerta para retirarse pero de improviso un muro de metal se levanto del piso cerrando su única salida – ¡Pero qué carajos!

 **IA: Si creíste que solo con eso me ibas a derrotar, tu raza sí que debe ser muy estúpida** – Blizz vio la pantalla pero esta estaba destruida confundiéndolo mas y preguntandose de donde provenía dicha voz – **yo fui quien prendió las luces, yo le ordene a algunas de mis maquinas que te atacaran para probar que tan hábil eras, yo te facilite el liberar a esos potrillos porque ya no me eran de utilidad y descuida, le ordene a mis maquinas no atacarlos, quiero que lleguen a tu dichosa academia para que tengan un momento de estúpida alegría antes de que llegue su sufrimiento y muerte para ver como se esfuma el ultimo gramo de esperanza que les queda.**

Blizz miraba a todos lados asustado al haber subestimado a IA que por lo visto tenía todo planeado.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*No me queda de otra*_ \- pensó mientras sacaba un interruptor debajo de su ala y lo agarro con su casco - _*De algo sirvió llevarme varios de esos de la armería*_

Cerrando los ojos apretó el interruptor pero nada sucedió dejando confundido a Blizz que desesperado apretó varias veces el botón con el mismo resultado, nada.

 **IA: Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de los explosivos que pusiste alrededor del edificio** – ahora sí que estaba asustado el pegaso – **antes de desactivar al resto de mis maquinas les ordene sacar los explosivos.**

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Por qué desactivarías tus propias maquina, no entiendo?

 **IA: Porque ellas no serán las que erradiquen a los equinos de la faz de Equestria.**

Una compuerta se abrió en el piso y de ella salió un cubo de metal de 1,30 metros. El cubo de metal comenzó a abrirse saliendo humo blanco hasta que se logro apreciar la silueta de un equino con alas.

 **IA: Cuando le saque la información a Keir te dije que también había sobre ti, lo cual me ayudo mucho a completar mis mejoras, claro no al 100% pero lo suficiente para destruir a la versión antigua** – del humo blanco salió una maquina solo que esta era muy diferente a las otras, basta solo decir se parecía a Blizz solo que todo de metal con el mismo modelo de sus alas – **Tú eres la versión antigua,** **es hora de terminar con esto Blizz porque una vez que te mate estaré a un paso de llegar a la mejora absoluta.**

Estiro uno de sus cascos, el cual se convirtió en una metralleta y disparo solo que en vez de disparar balas de metal, esta disparaba rayos laser.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Carajo! – grito mientras se cubría con la columna del cuarto, luego reviso la pantalla de su pata – 99% ya casi, solo un poco mas y estaré armado.

Mientras el pegaso se cubría, IA disparando reviso la pantalla de su otra pata donde aparecía ´´ _Proyecto Armagedón al 95%``_

 **IA: Hagas lo que hagas tú y tu raza están condenados a la extinción.**

Dos misiles salieron de la columna en dirección a IA que abrió sus alas y disparo dos misiles que chocaron con los que venían cubriendo el cuarto de humo negro.

 **Blizz Silver:** Demostrare que te equivocas copia barata de mierda – el humo se disperso y Blizz estaba con sus cascos convertidos apuntándole a IA – y será a base de plomo infeliz.

IA con sus alas se cubrió de los disparos pero Blizz previendo eso lanzo dos discos metálicos que al acto se pegaron en el cuerpo de IA generando una explosión.

 **IA: Eso es todo** – dijo mientras se dispersaba el humo y solo aparecía con algunas marcas leves preocupando más a Blizz.

Blizz se lanzo contra IA tratando de cortarle con sus alas pero aquel programa era mucho más rápido y tenía una movilidad aun superior a otras maquinas.

 **IA: No me puedes…**

 _BAM!_

IA retrocedió lentamente con el pecho marcado por las balas cortesía de Blizz que uno de sus cascos lo había convertido en el cañón de una escopeta donde le disparo pegándolo al pecho del programa.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*No mames no le casi nada*_ \- a pesar de la cercanía del disparo no le logro hacer un daño tan grave.

 **IA: Fue un descuido de mi parte** – dijo mientras se revisaba la zona afectada – **lamentablemente para ti equino eso no volverá a pasar.**

IA abrió sus alas de de ella salieron cientos de misiles pequeños en dirección de Blizz que rápidamente alzo vuelo tratando de esquivarlos, para su mala suerte esos misiles lo seguían.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Bengalas! - Las bengalas salieron de sus costados haciendo explotar los misiles pero dejando toda una cortina de humo atrás de Blizz el cual comenzó a buscar a IA por los alrededores - ¡Donde estas cobarde!

 **IA: Detrás de ti.**

De la cortina de humo salió IA empujando al pegaso contra el suelo pero no paro hay ya que comenzó a dispararle con sus metralletas pero no logro darle ya que Blizz reacciono rápido cubriéndose de nuevo con sus alas.

 **IA: He de admitir que Keir hiso un gran trabajo** – dijo aun disparando y revisando la pantalla que tenía en su pata donde decía ´´ _Proyecto Armagedón al 97%``_ \- **pero ya no te queda tiempo.**

Blizz aun cubriéndose con sus alas reviso también la pantalla de su pata, más específicamente la hora.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*A ti tampoco*_ \- pensó sonriendo el pegaso pero pronto los disparos cesaron confundiendo a nuestro amigo, pero la confusión duro poco al ver un objeto esférico rodando debajo de sus patas - ¡Maldito cabrón de mierda! – rápidamente se giro dándole la espalda al objeto esférico.

 _BOOM!_

La onda de la explosión lo tiro varios metros hasta caer de hocico al suelo donde se giro boca arriba muy adolorido y con marcas de quemadura en algunas partes de su cuerpo pero se olvido del dolor cuando la punta de una espada estaba cerca a su rostro.

 **IA: Solo eres una piedra en mi zapato Blizz** – dijo mientras les apuntaba con la espada que salía de su casco metálico – **algunas ultimas de palabras.**

 _TiTi! TiTi! TiTi!_

IA vio confundo la pantalla de la pata de Blizz que hacia ese extraño sonido mientras que el pegaso esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

.

Lejos de ahí donde estaba la piedra y el cráter donde había ``aterrizado´´ Blizz, había una especie de tubo de forma vertical conectado por unos cables a un pequeño monitor en el cual se podía aprecias los números _´´00:00``_ , de pronto un misil de líneas amarillas y negras salió disparado perdiéndose en el cielo.

.

 **IA: ¿Por qué sonríes?** – le pregunto al pegaso pero pronto su duda iba a ser aclarada.

 _BOOM!_

Una fuerte explosión en el exterior remeció todo el edificio ´´preocupando`` a IA ya que calculando pudo saber de dónde vino la explosión.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Jejeje sabía que sería buena idea llevarme eso*_

…

En la oficina del General este se encontraba con sus capitanes discutiendo sobre el asunto de Blizz siendo escuchado por el pegaso francotirador Ganver que estaba preocupado por su amigo.

 **Capitán 4:** No me digan que ese idiota se fue a enfrentarse solo a IA – pronuncio con molestia.

 **Capitán 2:** No siempre estoy de acuerdo con él, General pero en realidad fue una tontería hacer eso.

 **Capitán 3:** Y que lo digas – lo apoyo – ni él sería capaz de acabar con toda una horda de maquinas.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Algo me decía que ya iba a ser eso, él siempre fue muy impulsivo – soltó un gran suspiro – tenernos que hacer algo.

 **Capitán 1:** General con el debido respeto, no podemos abandonar a los civiles por el acto suicida de un soldado.

 **Capitán 4:** O querrás decir la estupidez de alguien irresponsable como él.

 **Ganver Shooter:** ¡Oiga es mi amigo de quien está hablando! – Dijo molesto encarando a uno de los capitanes – Si él hiso eso fue por el motivo de acabar con la guerra, no por una idiotez como lo dice usted.

 **Capitán 4:** No te atrevas a alzarle la voz a tu superior, soldado – lo miro fijamente sin dejar que le falten el respeto.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Tranquilo ambos, no necesitamos discutir sobre lo que vamos a hacer con…

 **Lonel Summer:** ¡General! – entro apurado el poni a la oficina.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Ya has traído el informe de la revisión de la armería.

 **Lonel Summer:** Si señor vera – sacando un papel – faltan algunas balas, granadas y unos que otros misiles – todos ya se esperaron algo como eso – pero también faltan como dos docenas de explosivos junto con el detonador.

 **Capitán 4:** Acaso ese loco planea explotarse a sí mismo.

 **Skull Stone (General):** _*Esto ya me está preocupando*_ \- pensó juntando sus cascos y apoyándolo en su mentón – Bueno Lonel puedes retirarte.

 **Lonel Summer:** Aun falta algo General – eso llamo mucho la atención de los que se encontraban en la oficina – se llevo el mortero tecnológico y el misil prototipo que al ser disparado busca la mayor fuente de energía en la zona como objetivo.

…

 **IA:** _ ***Esa explosión provino del cuarto donde se encuentran las celdas de energía***_ \- a pesar de solo ser una Inteligencia Artificial veía con un profundo odio a Blizz – **Esto la pagaras equino.**

Alejo su espada para luego impulsar su brazo queriendo encajársela en la cabeza del pegaso pero este escupió su caramelo de menta al ojo de IA desviando un poco el rumbo del arma pero lo suficiente para que solo le dé un roce en su mequilla, después con sus patas traseras le dio una fuerte patada en su pecho tirándolo a uno metros.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Carajo eso estuvo cerca*_ \- pensó mientras se tocaba la mejilla que tenía un pequeñísimo corte donde salía un hilo de sangre.

IA se volvió a parar y viendo la pantalla de su pata que tenia escrito _``Proyecto Armagedón al 99%... CANCELADO´´_

 **Blizz Silver:** Al parecer alguien me subestimo de nuevo – IA bajo la vista al suelo – sabes tal vez si no hubieras desactivado tu maquinas esto no abría pasado – una serie de explosiones se escucharon por todas partes del edificio – valla al parecer provoque un efecto en cadena JAJAJA.

 **IA: Me equivoque** – musito la maquina – **No eres una piedra en mi zapato** – tal comentario llamo la atención de Blizz – **Eres una montaña en mi camino** – otra serie de explosiones se escucharon – **todo por lo que trabaje… mi proyecto Armagedón… mi mejora absoluta… todo se acabo…** \- alzo su vista viendo a nuestro héroe pero con una mirada que denotaba una ira pura en esa cara metálica que infundía miedo pero al parecer al pegaso no le afectaba ahora – **¡No solo te matare a ti sino a cada uno de los equinos de este asqueroso planeta y no me importa comenzar desde cero porque yo al final llegare a la mejora absoluta aun si me demoro milenios lo hare!**

 **Blizz Silver:** Hice enojar una maquina, tengo que anotar eso a mi lista – dijo con burla el pegaso.

IA ahora enojado se lanzo contra Blizz sacando una escapada de cada uno de sus cascos delanteros queriendo acabar con la vida del pegaso de manera directa pero Blizz con una mueca de dolor en el rostro detuvo las armas cubriéndose con sus alas.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Rayos aun no me recupero de esa explosión*_ \- Sin detenerse IA siguió atacando obligando al pegaso a retroceder por la fuerza del impacto de las armas contra sus alas metálicas – _*No creo aguantar mucho tiempo así*_

Mientras retrocedía se le ocurrió una idea así que solto una granada de color azul que comenzó a botar un humo blanco segando a IA.

 **IA: Ni siquiera pienses en huir Blizz porque nunca saldrás de aquí.**

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Quien dice que quiero huir!

Apareció al costado de IA, con una de sus patas lo rodeo por el cuello y con la otra transformada en el cañón de una escopeta lo apego al pecho de la maquina.

 _PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!…_

Dispararos consecutivos y sin descanso al pecho de IA hizo que se abra una pequeña abertura que a cada disparo se iba agrandando mas y mas pero las balas no son eternas acabándoselas momento en el cual IA aprovecho para agarrarlo de la pata que tenia apoyada en su pecho y hacerlo girar en el aire hasta aventarlo a la gran pantalla del cuarto donde Blizz dejo una gran rajadura en esta para luego caer contra el piso y la pantalla botara chispas y cables electrificados le salían por detrás.

 **IA: Debo de darte el merito por lograr llegar tan lejos** – camino hasta llegar a donde estaba tirado Blizz - **pero desgraciadamente para ti este es el final de tu largo camino** – Lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto en el aire – **quisiera saber cual fue tu motivación para querer eliminarme.**

 **Blizz Silver:** Tú… – dijo aguantando el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo – con tus maquinas mataron a mi mejor amigo, a mis padres y la poni más importante de mi vida… mi hermanita. Por ellos prometí eliminarte sin importar lo que me costara.

IA miraba fijamente a Blizz ignorando los sonidos de las explosiones en el edificio.

 **IA: Es una lástima que no puedas cumplir tu promesa** – de uno de sus cascos salió una espada – **Hasta nunca ciber soldado.**

La espada se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Blizz para acabar con su vida pero una fuerte descarga electica en todo el cuerpo de IA lo hiso detenerse, desesperado busco la fuente de la electricidad viendo que en la abertura de su pecho un cable grueso que era sostenido por su pata de Blizz que lo introducía cada vez más adentro.

 **Blizz Silver:** Para ser una inteligencia artificial muy que se cree superior a los equinos, fue estúpido dejarme cerca de cables colgando – con uno de sus cascos le dio un golpe en la cara tirando a IA al suelo sin poder moverse mientras Blizz salía libre de su agarre – Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a los equinos pedazo de hojalata.

 _BOOM!_

Otra fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio haciendo trastabillar un poco al pegaso.

 **IA: No podrás escapar** – hablo sin poder moverse llamando la atención de Blizz – **Las puertas están selladas, pronto todo el edificio sucumbirá ante las explosiones que causaste, en resumes cavaste tu propia tumba.**

 **Blizz Silver:** Crees que me interesa salir de aquí con vida – hablo tranquilamente el pegaso – mi misión es eliminarte aparte uno le pierde el miedo a la muerte cuando ya ha experimentado una cercanía ella.

Blizz transformo uno de sus cascos en una metralleta y le apunto directo a la cara de IA.

 **IA: Dime Blizz, leíste la profecía** – el pegaso se quedo callado mirándolo – **la primera vez que use a unos potrillos como procesadores aquella profecía se repetía una y otra vez cuando quería investigar mas allá del universo, creí que era un error pero en cada uno siempre sucedía lo mismo.**

 **Blizz Silver:** No creo en las profecías.

 **IA: Yo tampoco pero ante las pruebas… nadie sabe…**

 _PAM! PAM! PAM! PAM! PAM!_ _PAM! PAM!..._

El vapor salió de los cañones de la metralleta para luego transformase en un casco dejando ver la cara de IA desecha por múltiples disparos.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Las explosiones aun continuaban y en el techo del cuarto donde se encontraba Blizz se podían apreciar unas rajaduras. Nuestro amigo pegaso comenzó a tocar la pantalla de su pata buscando algo.

[ _Introducir música_ _ **FLY AWAY FROM HERE – AEROSMITH**_ _, les recomiendo escucharlo para darle sentimiento a esta parte, yo les diré cuando parar_ ]

Una vez puesta la música se fue caminando lentamente hasta la menta que estaba tirada en el piso, la recogió y soplándola un poco se la metió a la boca.

 _BRIRR! BRIRR!_

Sintió una vibración en su ala derecha y sacado el dispositivo se dio cuenta que era su comunicador el cual se lo puso en la oreja y apretó el botón para contestar.

 **Blizz Silver:** Hola.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Menos mal sigues con vida Blizz – hablo el viejo poni al otro lado del comunicador donde se encontraba en su oficina junto con los capitanes y los amigos del pegaso – es una suerte que llevaras tu comunicador ya que Ganver busco en tu cuarto y no lo encontró.

 _BOOM!_

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz que fue esa explosión y porque estas escuchando música – sus amigos se preocuparon cuando el general menciono la explosión.

 **Blizz Silver:** Debería activar los altavoces General porque le tengo buenas noticias – el poni veterano ordeno a sus capitanes a conectar el dispositivo a los altavoces de la academia lo cual hicieron – La guerra se termino General, IA fue destruido.

Todos y cada uno de los ponis soldados y civiles refugiados se quedaron pasmados por tal noticia para luego saltar y gritar de júbilo porque aquella amenaza había por fin terminado.

 **Blizz Silver:** Y eso no es todo, el soldado Zerud pronto llegara a la academia resguardando a los potrillos y jóvenes que IA había secuestrado – algunos padres estaban llorando de felicidad de por fin volver a encontrarse con sus hijos.

En la oficina del General este se sentaba no pudiendo procesar tal noticia pero alegre que todo por fin haya terminado, los capitanes estaban de la misma manera, Ganver y Lonel celebraban saltando por la victoria de su amigo.

 _BOOM!_

El sonido de la explosión por los altavoces hiso callar la celebración.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Blizz que fue eso! – grito preocupado temiendo lo peor.

 **Blizz Silver:** General… - se cayó unos segundos – permiso para descansar señor – hablo tranquilamente.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Denegado soldado, sal de donde te encuentras ahora mismo! – sus temores se hicieron realidad al escuchar lo que dijo Blizz.

 **Blizz Silver:** Digamos que eso ahora no me es posible – se quedo viendo la enorme placa de metal que tapaba la puerta.

 **Skull Stone (General):** ¡Busca una manera, tú siempre la encuentras! – la preocupación en las caras los sus amigos de Blizz y Capitanes era notable al igual que todos en la academia.

 **Blizz Silver:** Es imposible General – un remesón en el edificio hiso que se abriera mas la grieta del techo dejando caer un poco de tierra – díganle a Ganver que se encargue de Menty, que lo riegue todos los días y le hable de vez en cuando porque si no se aburre y no dejen que Lonel escriba el epitafio en mi tumba JAJAJA – sus amigos estaban conteniéndose en llorar aunque se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

 **Skull Stone (General):** Blizz ni siquiera te atrevas a colgar – dijo el General intuyendo lo que iba a hace.

 **Blizz Silver:** Lo siento General, tengo que ver a un buen amigo de la infancia y asistir a una reunión familiar – Lo último que escucho es al General llamandolo por su nombre antes de apagar el comunicador.

Camino hasta el cuerpo metálico de IA y se sentó encima de él viendo a su alrededor como las grietas tanto del techo como de las que aparecían en las paredes se filtraba un color rojo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Solo espero que no duela tanto como la espada que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Hasta luego Blizz._

 **Blizz Silver:** Que acaso no me vas a acompañar al más allá.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _No se si las conciencias hacen eso, tal vez lo sabremos en un momento._

Las paredes y techo colapsaron dejando pasar el fuego de la explosión y Blizz cerró los ojos concentrándose para aguantar el dolor pero un aura blanca con brillos lo rodeo y desapareció antes de que lo alcanzara la explosión.

 _[Paren la música]_

.

En los pasillos de la guarida de IA el fuego seguía avanzando pero vemos que aun no había alcanzado un cuarto, más precisamente el cuarto donde paso Blizz y tubo un escalofrió. Dentro de dicho cuarto habían dos grandes capsulas con algo adentro y en cada capsula tenía una pantalla que decía _´´Proyecto Armagedón al 99%... CANCELADO``_.

Las paredes de dicho cuarto comenzaron a agrietarse dando a entender que pronto ese lugar iba a acabar en escombros con las dos capsulas destruidas pero entre la sombras apareció una sustancia oscura como si fuera una masa que se arrastraba por el suelo hasta las capsulas, una vez cerca de ellas las rodeo envolviéndolas y poco a poco la masa negra se fue encogiendo hasta desaparecer por completo con ambas capsulas justo en el momento en que las paredes cedieron y el fuego de la explosión cubriera todo el cuarto.

…

 _-Varios días después:_

 **Skull Stone (General):** Estamos aquí reunidos para rendir homenaje a un gran soldado – hablo en el estrado el veterano poni frente a todos los soldados, capitanes y generales de todas las academias de Equestria y detrás de él estaba el muro donde se anotaban el nombre de los soldados caídos – un soldado que a pesar de lo que perdió, familia y amigos – Ganver y Lonel bajaron la cabeza tristes – no se dio por vencido, hasta incluso enfrento el solo a IA, dando su vida para crear un mejor futuro para las siguientes generaciones – Zerud sostuvo fuerte la escopeta que le había dado Blizz agradeciéndole mentalmente – por eso y mucho mas Blizz Silver será recordado por siempre como un héroe que nos dio una oportunidad de vivir mejor sin temor a amenazas por eso digo, Blizz Silver estés donde estas – se llevo un casco a la frente como señal de saludo militar - ¡DESCANSA SOLDADO!

Unos fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo llenándolo de luces de todos los colores y todos los que estaban en la ceremonia también hicieron el mismo saludo militar. En el muro de soldados caídos al costado del nombre Chesar Lead estaba escrito el nombre Blizz Silver con las palabras escritas _``Heroe de Guerra´´_ , también habían unas ofrendas como flores y un paquete te mentas debajo de su nombre.

…

En una enorme sala llena de vitrales de estrellas y constelaciones, columnas y un candelabro todo de dorado, se encontraban seis criaturas tiradas en el suelo las cuales poco a poco se comienzan a levantar.

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Carajo, la próxima vez me fijo en la fecha de caducidad de las mentas antes de comerlas*_ \- pensó un mareado el pegaso bicolor tratando de mantenerse en cuatro patas.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Oye porque no hechas un vistazo alrededor._

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Ah? – escuchando a su conciencia vio que estaba en un lugar muy extraño con 5 criaturas, una de las cuales era un ser bípedo que nunca había visto y otro que parecía un insecto del tamaño de un poni.

 **Blizz/Metamorf/Nest/Steven/1/2:** ¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!

* * *

 **The only 95:** Y se termino la saga de **EL PEGASO: EL CIBER SOLDADO** lamento la demora pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

 **Steven:** Eso incluye jugar Dota.

 **The only 95:** En parte, a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

CrisKakis:

(Contesta The only 95): Gracias por tu comentario amigo que pronto se unirá a mi secta XD, espero que disfrutaras con el capítulo de hoy y si los personajes principales siempre salen ganando pero cuando comience la segunda temporada de EL COMIENZO digamos que eso cambia JEJEJE.  
(Contesta Steven): No lo regaño por tomar sino por lo que hace cuando se pasa de copas, se pone a gritar a medio mundo que los cloperos dominaran al mundo y comienza a pasar el pack a cada persona que ve.  
(Contesta Metamorf): [Sonriendo] Descuida Cris no volveré a tomar ese tipo de cosas.  
(Contesta Steven): Yo si tomo pero moderado.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): Igual yo.  
(Contesta The only 95): Jejej alguien esta celoso de que conquisten a su Waifu XD, pero si has visto aunque sea un episodio del anime debes saber lo malo que es tener un alma prófuga dentro tuyo, adiós amigo.

xopita507… The Faster Frogfoot:

(Contesta The only 95): Hola Xopita…  
(Contesta Steven): Oye idiota ya no se llama Xopita.  
(Contesta The only 95): ¿Entonces como se llama?  
(Contesta Steven): The Faster Frogfoot.  
(Contesta The only 95): … mejor le sigo diciendo Xopita.  
(Contesta Steven): Se va a molestar y nunca más te dejara un review.  
(Contesta The only 95): [Suspirando] Ya, hola que tal The Faz… the Fastre… The frut… Hola que tal TFF XD, perdóname pero lo que se dé ingles lo sé de química cuántica lo cual no sé ni ``M´´ jejeje, la voz de IA es masculina pero ambos sabemos que los programas de inteligencia artificial no tienen sexo… ah ya comprendo tu nombre viene de un tipo de avión, militar supongo, pronto sabrás de la próxima especie amigo, oye y de donde sacaste esa imagen, que paso con el soldado y el arma… ya veo por fin haces publico que eres clopero, te felicito amigo, pronto tú, yo y mi secta ¡DOMINAREMOS AL MUNDO JAJAJAJA!  
(Contesta Steven):O te callas o te golpeo tan fuerte que hasta a tus ancestros les va a doler.  
(Contesta The only 95): Ya me callo, aguafiestas.

DavidNatural:

(Contesta The only 95): Que tal amigo, hay que ser muy loco para ir a enfrentarse solo al estilo Rambo contra un ejército, valla al parecer adivine Panamá, saludos desde Perú amigo.

angelsoul99:

(Contesta The only 95): Desde el año pasado que no comentas amigo XD.  
(Contesta Steven): Ese chiste ya es viejo, actualízate.  
(Contesta Metamorf): [Alzando su pata] Oh, Oh yo tengo uno. ¿Cuántas anclas tiene un barco?  
(Contesta The only 95): No se, cuantas tiene.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Once.  
(Contesta Steven): ¿Por qué?  
(Contesta Metamorf): Porque siempre dicen "eleven anclas" JAJAJAJA  
(Contesta The only 95): Ese chiste no fue muy bueno – susurrándole a Steven.  
(Contesta Steven): Dudo que alguien se ría con algo así – le respondió en susurro.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – para sorpresa de ambos humanos el poni que siempre para serio se estaba matando de la risa – JAJAJAJA ENTIENDEN ELEVEN JAJAJAJA.  
(Contesta The only 95): … Ignóralos, gracias por comentar, un saludo.  
(Contesta Steven): Saludos angel.  
(Contesta Metamorf): [Sonriendo y agitando su pata] Saludos amigo.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): JAJAJA IGUALMENTE JAJAJA.

NewSilverWolf94:

(Contesta The only 95): Descuida, todos nos demoramos por hacer varias cosas, no me molesta [Sacando de la nada una pistola]  
(Contesta Steven): ¡Baja el arma antes que le dispares a alguien!  
(Contesta The only 95): Ya mamá – dijo molesto para luego tirar el arma a un costado.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): JAJAJAjajaja – se tranquilizo después de matarse de la risa – buen chiste Metamorf – voy a su seriedad de siempre.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Gracias.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): No tenía mucho que comentar antes pero gracias por acordarte de mi, adiós NewSilverWofl.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Eso es todo amigos, pronto sabremos cual es la siguiente criatura que aparecerá en la próxima saga aunque cierto lector ``cof`` ``cof`` DavidNatural ``cof`` ``cof`` ya sabe que especie es, aparte es una gran coincidencia que TÚ y mi OC tengan casi el mismo nombre ya que como dije antes los nombre los tenía ni bien comenzó este fic XD. Bueno eso es todo hay que despedirnos.

 **The only/Steven/Metamorf/Nest:** ¡ADIÓS!


	52. El comienzo-parte 5

El brillo comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta poder verse una esfera donde dentro contenía la imagen de Blizz volando con sus alas bien abiertas y con sus cascos delanteros transformados en dos metralletas apuntando al frente.

 **?: … en mi vida he escuchado tantas lisuras pero bueno es algo que hace muy diferente a este héroe que a pesar de haber perdido a su hermanita no se dio por vencido y siguió adelante nuestro joven guerrero** – dijo el misterioso sujeto mientras la esfera que contenía la imagen de Blizz se elevaba hasta estar junto con las esferas que contenían la imagen de Steven, Nest y Metamorf – **solo nos faltan dos** – con su báculo golpeo el suelo y aparecieron al frente dos esferas – **tú serás el siguiente mi guerrero.**

Con su mato toma la esfera de la derecha la cual comenzó a brillar.

 **?: Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana. Una buena frase para describir al siguiente guerrero que a pesar de tener una discapacidad eso no lo detienen para nada, al contrario lo ayuda a encontrar su destino** – la esfera llega a cegar con su brillo dejando todo en blanco – **porque no lo conocemos…**

* * *

 **The only 95:** Aquí su querido escritor reportándose desde su cuarto, como están, ya saben cómo funciona esto, pronto veremos a nuestro…

 _CRASH! PUM!_

La casa comenzó a temblar asustando a nuestro escritor.

 **The only 95:** ¡TERREMOTO, AL SUELO Y RUEDA! – dijo mientras se tiraba al piso.

 **Steven:** Eso es cuando te incendias idiota – entro el humano peliblanco al cuarto de The only, pronto el remesón se detuvo – al parecer algo se estrello y vino del primer piso.

 **The only 95:** _*No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento*_

Salieron del cuarto encontrándose con el poni y el Changeling. Todos juntos bajaron al primer piso y entraron a la sala encontrándose intacta.

 **Nest Hunter:** Tal vez debamos revisar la cocina – propuso el poni de la katana.

Mientras se acercaban a dicho lugar pudieron escuchar un quejido de dolor, Steven activo sus poderes y Nest desenfundo su katana por si había peligro, nuestro escritor se escondía detrás de ellos y Metamorf no era muy violento así que también se quedo atrás pero si veía que sus amigos necesitaban ayuda no iba a dudar en meterse también.

 **Steven:** No puede ser… - dijo mientras veía impresionado la cocina.

 **Nest Hunter:** O valla… - igual estaba anonadado.

 **Metamorf:** Yo quiero ver, yo quiero ver… creo que no te va a gustar esto The only – pronuncio mientras hacia una mueca de lastima.

 **The only 95:** Porque lo dice… - se quedo callado mientras veía su cocina… o lo que alguna vez fue una cocina ya que en la pared había un enorme agujero, el fregadero está destruido sin el caño que botaba agua a chorros, el horno partido a la mitad, el microondas en el suelo con su puerta salida al igual que las alacenas donde estaban los platos y vasos que ahora eran solo pedazos de vidrios desperdigados por el suelo – mi cocina… ¡Mi hermosa cocina que no la llegue a estrenar! – Se tiro al suelo arrodillándose dándole el pésame a su cocina - ¡QUIEN FUE! – más que pregunta, fue una orden.

 **X:** Agg Jejeje creo que volví a olvidar que no tenia frenos para la velocidad del sonido, agg me duele todo el jodido lomo.

Todos giraron buscando al que dijo eso encontrándose con un pegaso anaranjado con alas de metal, crin bicolor verde agua y morado con una CM que curiosamente eran un par de alas de metal. Dicho pegaso estaba hundido en la refrigeradora deformada dando a entender que ahí se estrello.

 **The only 95:** _*No… esto debe ser un chiste*_ \- pensó desesperado el humano.

El pegaso se zafo de la deforme refrigeradora y se sacudió la crin y el cuerpo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Espero estar en el lugar correcto – dijo mientras se sacudía y luego se percato de las criaturas que lo observaban – o si, el lugar correcto JAJAJA, que tal soy Blizz Silver y vengo para quedarme porque eso – señalo al escritor que seguía lamentándose por haberlo creado – termino mi saga, así que alguno de ustedes podría dame un tour por la casa.

 **Metamorf:** Yo lo hago – dijo sonriente el Changeling para luego acercarse a Blizz – mucho gusto mi nombre es Metamorf, es bueno tener más amigos en este lugar.

 **Blizz Silver:** Pareces muy animado, algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien – le dijo el pegaso para después retirarse con el Changeling dejando a los dos humanos y al poni en la cocina.

 **Nest Hunter:** Oye The only estas bien – le pregunto al ver que nuestro escritor seguía en el piso arrodillado sin poder creer lo que paso – Steven no responde – menciono un poco preocupado.

 **Steven:** Hay que darle tiempo para que procese las cosas, mientras tanto vamos a saludar a nuestro nuevo compañero.

El humano y el poni se retiraron de la cocina dejando al escritor solo.

 **The only 95:** Porque… - se tiro al piso y comenzó a golpear con su puño – porque no cree OC's femeninos para que vivieran en mi casa como lo hacen todos los escritores – unos minutos lamentándose se volvió a parar dando un gran suspiro – tal vez contestar los Reviews me calme un poco.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

CrisKakis: Que tal Cris aun espero la actualización de tu fic que me dejaste con las dudas.  
Valla veo que si te gusto el anime, sabes mis tipos de chicas son las rudas y malas por eso mi poni favorita es Trixie y otra que no es una poni pero aparece en MLP que es mi raza favorita junto con los Changeling a ver si adivinas porque el siguiente OC que aparecerá pertenece a esa raza. Un poni de cristal buena suposición y estas casi cerca de adivinar al otro OC, sabes he dejado pistas, haber si averiguas jajaja.

The Faster Frogfoot: Me alegra que te gustara la pelea final aunque lo dieron por muerto a Blizz XD, pobre Menty habrá llorado por su amigo.  
Tú estas más cerca de adivinar al último de mis OC que CrisKakis, estas a solo un pelo de rana calva XD. Tu imagen es un fan art ¿no?. Lástima que en mi país pocas veces (Por no decir nunca) hacen un espectáculo de aviones, solo muestran tanques y armas en la marcha del día de la independencia que prefiero ver por televisión ya que hace un calor de la pu…  
¿Cortana femenina? Esa si es una gran duda amigo, me hiciste recordar a un programa de computadora en Japón donde aparece una chica tipo anime la cual te saluda, te habla por teléfono y encima cuando vuelves del trabajo te recibe con un saludo, como si la tasa de natalidad en Japón no fuera tan baja, creando eso se van a extinguir los pobres, tanto así que de seguro pondrán una ley en el futuro para que las personas que tengan hijos reciban beneficios, mejor voy preparando mi visa, te aconsejo hacer lo mismo XD.  
No estás solo men, DavidNatural y flankler-filly-790 (lachica970) son de Panamá. Mi edad es 21 años, estaba dentro del rango así que acertaste. Adiós.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Antes de despedirme quiero decirles que subiré el siguiente capítulo el 14 de febrero, por el día ya se deben estar imaginando, será un especial de San Valentín (O El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos para nosotros XD), así que mi OC tendrá algunos días para prepararse y antes que se me olvide también voy a crear otro fic – los lectores comienzan a abuchearle por demorarse en publicar My littler Galge y Spike The Hunter – tranquilos que no panda el cunico, este será un fic corto de apenas 30k como máximo, lo publicare el 14 de febrero y si otra vez lo que intuyen será un fic de romance y un poco de humor sobre una pareja de MLP nada común, de hecho busque en fanfiction si alguien había hecho esta pareja pero… nada, ni siquiera en ingles. Así que sería el primero en hacerlo, pronto sabrán sobre ellos ya que vi una imagen de ellos solo una vez y la idea me encanto demasiado y estoy ansioso por escribirlo jajaja, eso es todo amigo se despide su escritor The only 95, nos leemos luego.


	53. Especial de San Valentín

Nuestros 3 héroes juntos con el escritor estaban en la sala donde Blizz su encontraba en medio de seis ventiladores encendidos, Metamorf echado de panza sobre un cubo gigante de hielo, Nest sosteniendo un gran vaso de agua con hielo y por último el escritor sentado cerca al nuevo refrigerador el cual se encontraba abierto. Todos se encontraban sudando con cara de fastidio.

 **The only 95:** ¡Aun siento calor! – grito desesperado.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿A qué temperatura estamos? – pregunto sudoroso para luego tomarse toda el agua del vaso de un solo sorbo.

 **Blizz Silver:** Déjenme chequear – alzo su pata donde se encontraba la pantalla - ¡No me jodan 31 ºC, con razón hace un calor de mierda!

 **Metarmorf:** mfmjfsadsd – trato de decir el changeling que se encontraba de cara al suelo en medio de un charco, al parecer el hielo se derritió por el calor.

 **Nest Hunter:** ¿Qué dices Metamorf?

 **Metarmorf:** Que por lo menos no podría aumentar la temperatura – opino levantando su cabeza con su cara mojada.

 **The only 95:** De hecho puede aumentar – los Oc's se quedaron viendo asustados al humano – al parecer se acerca el ``fenómeno del niño´´ que hace que la temperatura del mar aumente y por ende también la del ambiente… o eso dice wikipedia.

 **Nest/Metamorf/Blizz:** _*Mejor hubiera muerto*_ \- pensaron a la misma vez nuestros héroes resignándose a pasar por el infierno que estaban pasando ahora.

 **Steven:** Yo no sé porque se quejan, no siento nada de calor – dijo el humano peliblanco entrando a la sala.

Inmediatamente Steven recibió miradas de muerte de sus amigos, incluso del alegre Metamorf pero es comprensible el calor pone de mal humor a cualquiera.

 **The only 95:** Aunque quisiera iniciar la caza contra Steven, no lo hare por dos razones, una el calor y la otra es que tengo que poner el especial de San Valentín que les prometí a mis lectores así que – saco un control y prendió la televisión – que tal si vemos como le va a mundo de Equestria donde estuvo Steven.

 **Steven:** Enserio – dijo sorprendido – eso quiero verlo.

* * *

EL TORPE PONI Y LA RUDA PEGASO

Era de noche y vemos aun poni terrestre marrón oscuro, crin color mostaza claro y una CM de un mapa con una brújula al medio. Dicho poni estaba debajo de un pequeño puente a las afueras de Ponyville, se encontraba con su crin un poco quemada, también portaba una mirada apesadumbrada mientras miraba una pequeña cajita azul que sostenía entre sus cascos.

 **North Star:** Lo eche a perder todo – hablo con una voz decaída.

Para averiguar lo que paso volveremos a la mañana del mismo día así comprenderemos la tristeza del pobre poni terrestre.

…

El día iniciaba con el sol apareciendo en el horizonte, en un cuarto de una casa en Ponyville se encontraba durmiendo un poni terrestre en una posición que a muchos de nosotros nos parecería incomoda.

 _Tititi! Tititi! Tititi!_

Perezosamente el poni apago la alarma y con suma flojera camino en dirección al baño sin darse cuenta que paso por el calendario para a los segundos volver a donde dicho calendario que tenía una fecha marcada.

 **North Star:** Es hoy – dijo anonadado para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa - ¡ES HOY!

Mágicamente su pereza se desvaneció y se metió al baño donde se aseo y peino la crin, después de eso salió de su cuarto viendo que la fecha del calendario donde estaba marcado era 14 de febrero.

Una vez abajo se encontró con su madre sirviendo el desayuno y su hermano mayor el cual leía unos documentos que le encargo la alcaldesa de Ponyville.

 **North Star:** Hola mamá, hola hermano – saludo para después sentarse a la mesa y devorar lo que había en su plato.

 **Mamá:** Jejeje tranquilo hijo, acuérdate masticar.

 **North Star:** fi lo fe (Si lo sé) – hablo con la boca llena luego se paso los alimentos – saben que estoy ansioso y nervioso por lo de hoy, ya estarán listo para esta noche ¿no?

 **Hermano:** Por nada del mundo me perdería el momento más importante en la vida de mi hermanito – dijo con una gran sonrisa y dándole el típico cariño tosco entre hermanos – además quiero ver lo nervioso que te pones cuando se lo pidas JAJAJA.

 **Mamá:** Supongo que ya recogiste el encargo no hijo – el poni dejo de comer mirando asustado a su madre – acaso no lo recogis…

Antes que terminara la oración North salió galopando a toda prisa en dirección a la joyería de Ponyville.

 **Mamá:** Creo que nunca se le va a pasar lo olvidadizo jejeje.

 **Hermano:** Hay hermanito, solo espero que no lo arruines de nuevo – dijo mientras seguía revisando los papeles de la alcaldía.

.

Unas horas después el poni sale de la Joyería con una pequeña cajita azul.

 **North Star:** No puedo creer que casi olvide lo más importante – suspiro tranquilo al saber que la joyería se mantenía abierta mucho más tiempo hoy que otros días.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar vio a varios ponis, pegasos y unicornio transitando en el pueblo, todos ellos lucían alegres e incluso se podía ver en parejas de distinta raza por este día.

 **North Star:** _*Gracias Steven*_ \- se acordó de su amigo humano el cual había traído la paz entre las tres razas.

.

Lejos de ahí en una casa de nube en Cloudsdale estaba una sonrojada pegaso morado claro, crin amarillo y CM de un par de dagas cruzadas, el sonrojo era más que nada por vergüenza por aquel vestido rojo provocativo que sostenía una pegaso mayor que ella.

 **Valkiria:** Mamá ya te dije que no utilizare eso – dijo enojada

 **Mamá:** Hija que seas una soldado no significa que vallas siempre con armadura, será bueno para ti ir vestida como una señorita – la pegaso puso cara de fastidio – además apuesto que a tu novio le encantaría verte vestid así.

 **Valkiria:** ¡YA BASTA MAMÁ! – grito mas sonrojada, empujándola la saco de su cuarto y cerro fuertemente la puerta.

Apoyada en la puerta se quedo viendo el vestido rojo en el suelo, se acerco a él, lo recogió y se puso frente al espejo apegando el vestido a su cuerpo, mientras se veía en el espejo solo una palabra se le vino a la mente y era ``LINDA´´

Sonrojada e iracunda comenzó a golpear la pared con sus cascos maldiciendo a cierto poni terrestre por hacerla sentir de esa manera mientras en la sala un pegaso y una pegaso mayores estaban bebiendo tranquilamente té.

 **Mamá:** Valla se nota que nuestra hija sí que está enamorada de ese joven – pronuncio mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

 **Papá:** Si jejeje enamorada – el padre cuando se entero que su hija tenia novio más que estar enojado como todos los padres, él sentía pena por el pobre corcel al conocer el carácter de su ''hijita´´.

 **Mamá:** Bueno cariño será mejor que te vayas alistando para ir a Ponyville.

 **Papá:** Pero si aun es tempra… - no termino la oración ya que vio que un aura oscura rodeaba a su esposa y sus instintos de supervivencia le obligaron a pensar 2 veces lo que iba a decir – qui… quiero decir por supuesto que… querida.

El aura oscura dejo de rodear a la señora la cual se fue a su cuarto mas alegre y su esposo soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio, bueno por visto ya sabemos de quien saco el carácter Valkiria.

.

Ya de noche en las afueras de un lujoso restaurante de Ponyville estaba North junto con su madre y hermano esperando a Valkiria y a su familia.

 **North Star:** Una vez gracias hermano por conseguirme una recepción en este restaurante – agradeció el poni que tenía un saco de color gris junto con una corbata azul.

 **Hermano:** Que te puedo decir, trabajar con la alcaldesa tiene sus beneficios jejeje.

 **Mamá:** Miren hay vienen – dijo mientras señalaba el cielo.

Del cielo descendieron tres pegasos pero el poni se quedo embobado viendo a Valkiria la cual sonrojada lucia un provocativo vestido rojo.

 **Hermano:** Psss – le golpeo su hombro – di algo Romeo.

 **North Star:** Luces mu… muy linda – tal comentario sonrojo mas a la pegaso.

 **Mamá (De North):** Que tal si entramos de una vez.

 **Mamá (De Valkiria):** Me parece una buena idea.

Todos entraron con un poni que no apartaba la mirada de bobo de su novia que se maldecía a si misma por ponerse ese vestido pero internamente feliz de que a North le guste.

Luego de que North saliera del trance, la cena transcurría con normalidad entre una que otra charla amena entre ambas familias, anécdotas vergonzosas que contaba el hermano mayor de North haciéndolo avergonzar y uno que otro chiste.

 **North Star:** _*Llego el momento North*_ \- se llevo un casco al bolsillo del saco donde sintió algo - _*Ya pasaron meses desde que ocurrió aquella pelea con esas criaturas y también meses desde que somos novios*_ \- saco la cajita de color azul - _*No por nada preparaste esta reunión por días. Es hora de dar el siguiente paso y no lo arruines*_

Pasando saliva y con un gran nerviosismo que le invadió, tanto que le temblaban los cascos, se paró de su asiento y tomando la copa de vino le dio un leve golpe con su cuchara llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí.

 **North Star:** Qui… quisiera hacer un a… anuncio – el pobre parecía gelatina por la forma que temblaba a pesar de que practico varias veces, camino hasta ponerse frente a su novia – Va… Valkiria…

Todo parecía que iba a salir bien pero como sabes el destino es cruel porque mientras el poni se arrodillaba un mesero pasaba con plato de unas brochetas de verduras en llamas, dicho mesero se tropezó con la pata de North soltando al aire las brochetas las cuales quedaron incrustadas en las mesas de maderas que comenzaron a incendiarse y otras cerca a las cortinas.

 **Poni cualquiera:** ¡FUEGO!

Todos los ponis comenzaron a correr asustados a la puerta de salida mientras los meseros y encargados del restaurante buscaban agua en la cocina para apagar el fuego.

 **North Star:** ¡Descuiden yo lo apago! – dijo mientras tomaba un botella de champan con su tapa la cual comenzaba a agitar.

 **Valkiria:** ¡No North eso es alc… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la tapa del licor salió disparada al igual que el liquido que contenía.

…

 **North Star:** Soy un tonto.

Con eso amigos volvemos al tiempo actual con un poni debajo del puente sumido en la tristeza.

 **X:** North estas aquí.

Aquella era una voz femenina que North reconoció de inmediato, volteo y descubrió a su novia que se veía aun más linda iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero se le vinieron los recuerdos de lo que paso en el restaurante y sin que ella se diera cuenta oculto la cajita azul.

 **Valkiria:** Tonto me tenias preocupada, después de que vinieron los bomberos y apagaron el incendio saliste corriendo.

El poni no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo el rio que fluía frente a él haciendo que la pegaso soltase un gran suspiro y se siente junto a él.

 **Valkiria:** No fue tu culpa – el poni seguía viendo el rio – sabes los accidentes pasan y aunque tenias buenas intenciones pues…

 **North Star:** No es solo por eso – ahora la que guardo silencio fue la pegaso – es por todo lo que paso desde que comenzamos a salir.

Valkiria comenzó a hacer memoria en todas las citas que tuvieron las cuales la gran mayoría acababan en desastre como aquella vez que paseando North quiso arrancar unas flores azules para ella siendo aquellas las famosas flores bromistas haciendo que el pobre poni si llenara de gases que al expulsarlos provocaron que todos los que estuvieran alrededor salieran despavoridos, o aquella vez que con la ayuda de la unicornio bibliotecaria Leaf Kore que lanzando un hechizo para que su novio caminara por las nubes para que conozca a sus padres, lamentablemente mientras caminaban por las nubosas calles una pluma se poso en la nariz de North que soltó un gran estornudo que deshizo la casa de uno de sus vecinos y así siguió recordando una y miles de situaciones que pasaron.

 **North Star:** Desde que tengo memoria he sido torpe, incluso de no ser por la ayuda de mi hermano no habría podido reservar un lugar en ese restaurante, o por dios un incluso de no ser por Steven ahora seria alimento de Timber Wolf al quedarme atrapado en mi propia carreta al tratar de cambiar una rueda – la pegaso no sabía si sentir lástima o reírse un poco por la torpeza de su novio pero vio como él miraba con melancolía el suelo – ni… ni siquiera sé si soy buen novio.

 **Valkiria:** …

 **North Star:** Tú… tú… - le costaba decirlo – tú te mereces a alguien mejor, tal vez debamos termi…

 _PAM!_

No sabía porque pero su novia lo había golpeado dejando su cachete muy rojo el cual se estaba sobando, por su mente llego la dolorosa idea de que ella lo despreciara o le dijera que era un terrestre inútil como le solía decir cuando se conocieron pero al ver su cara con algunas lagrimas y con una mirada molesta aquellas ideas se esfumaron.

 **Valkiria:** Eres un tonto si crees que después de todo lo que hemos pasado vamos a terminar – su voz estaba cargada llena de sentimiento – nos aliamos con un mono lampiño y un unicornio para evitar una guerra, luego nos enfrentamos a horribles criaturas salidas de quien sabe donde para al final lograr la paz al costo de perder dos grandes amigos, salimos por meses aunque terminaron en desastre pero eso nunca me importo pero odio ¡Odio que te comportes así, menospreciándote a ti mismo, aunque cuando te conocí pensé que solo eras un inútil pero a medida que continuábamos viajando comenzaba a respetarte poco a poco y cuando te enfrentaste a esa cosa y me salvaste comencé a sentir algo que nunca había sentido! – Se sonrojo al decir eso – así que tal vez no lo diga muy seguido porque no estoy acostumbrada a esto pero yo te… yo te a… - su cara estaba muy roja y su actitud no ayudaba mucho a terminar aquella palabra – ¡al demonio!

Agarro muy sonrojada del cuello al sorprendido poni y le planto un beso aunque un poco rudo pero al fin y al cabo un beso dejando anonadado al poni que poco a poco comenzaba a responder a aquel beso y a los segundos se separaron por la falta de aire.

 **North Star:** Wow – dijo con una cara de bobo y la mirada perdida.

 **Valkiria:** Si valoras tu vida terrestre, no le contaras a nadie lo que te dije – le lanzo una mirada aterradora aunque no surtió efecto por lo sonrojada que estaba.

El poni salió de su mundo de ensueños acordándose de lo que tenía que su saco.

 **North Star:** Valkiria podrías cerrar los ojos por favor – la pegaso la miro confundida pero le hiso caso y cerró los ojos – no los abras hasta que te diga.

 **Valkiria:** _*Que tiene planeado este tonto*_

 **North Star:** Ya… esta, pu… puedes a… abrirlos – se notaba su nerviosismo al hablar.

Ella sin demora abrió los ojos encontrando a su novio de rodillas mientras sostenía una cajita azul abierta que contenía un anillo con un hermoso diamante, ella sorprendida se llevo un casco a la boca.

 **North Star:** Valkiria tal vez no sea el más fuerte, ágil o inteligente pero a tu lado siento que lo puedo lograr todo y desde aquella vez que me trataste de clavar una daga en el pecho quede perdidamente enamorado de ti – el poni trago salía porque venía la pregunta más decisiva de toda su vida – Valkiria… quisieras cazarte conmigo y si aceptas juro acerté la yegua más feliz de toda Equestria.

Agacho la cabeza y extendió más la caja pero sintió como unos cascos elevaban su mentón hasta ver la cara de su novia que derramaba lagrimas de alegría.

 **Valkiria:** Ya soy la yegua más feliz al tenerte a mi lado tonto y si, acepto.

La alegría invadió al pegaso que de improviso salto abrasando a su novia y plantándole un tierno beso donde se quedaron así hasta que poco a poco ese beso comenzó a subir de tono hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado mientras comenzaban las caricias.

El calor en ambos aumento momento en el cual cortaron el beso dejando a ambos jadeando.

 **North Star:** ¡Valkiria!

Sorprendentemente el poni continuo con el beso posando a su novia en el suelo pero a ella no parecía importarle ya que siguió dejándose llevar pero el beso que termino muy pronto dejándola confundida pero en ese instante sintió como los labios de su novio se posaban en su cuello llenándola de caricias al mismo momento levantándole un poco el vestido acariciándole uno de sus flancos haciendo que ella soltara unos adorables gemidos que no hacían nada más que excitar a su novio.

 **North Star:** Jejeje no sabía que eras tan sensible – se burlo un poco.

 **Valkiria:** Ca… cállate y continua to… tonto – su tono de voz era uno sumiso sorprendiendo al poni ya que ella siempre solía ser ruda en su relación aunque eso no signifique que no le encantara – e… este vestido estorba mu… mucho.

Ella misma se saco aquel provocativo vestido dejando ver para el deleite de North como ella estaba echada boca arriba y se tapaba tímidamente con sus patas delanteras aquella son zona ``especial´´. En aquella posición más lo sumisa que se había vuelto hiso perder el poco control que tenia North que lleno de besos el cuello bajando hasta llegar a su estomago donde al parecer era sensible ya que ni bien sintió sus caricias abrió a más no poder sus alas mostrando lo excitada que estaba.

 **Valkiria:** ah… ah… ah – por su boca salía vapor al soltar los gemidos.

La poca fuerza de sus patas delanteras se fueron y dejo al descubierto aquella zona intima que tanto ocultaba y no desaprovechando la oportunidad North dando besos en el estomago siguió bajando mas y mas hasta llegar a…

* * *

La televisión fue apagada por un sonrojado humano de cabello blanco que casi ve a sus amigos en pleno momento privado.

 **The only 95:** ¡Oye ese era la mejor parte de la trama! – dijo nuestro querido escritor mientras sostenía del cuello a un ganso de peluche… si como lo leyeron, sostenía del cuello a un ganso de peluche.

 **Steven:** ¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO CLOPERO DE MIERDA HIJO DE LAS MIL PUTAS, COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE METER ESO EN EL FIC, NO SABES EL DAÑO QUE LE HAS CAUSADO A NUESTROS LECTORES IMBÉCIL! – el pegaso de alas metálicas se sintió superado por las cantidades de insultos que soltó Steven.

 **The only 95:** Oye no es mi culpa que tus amigos casi protagonicen una escena de ese tipo.

 **Metamorf:** Oigan alguien me puede decir que estaban haciendo ellos dos – pregunto confundido el changeling ya que el pobre nunca recibió la charla de las flores y las abejas por eso era algo inocente.

 **Blizz Silver:** Eso es fácil, ellos estaban a punto de tener sex… - se cayó al recibir la atemorizante mirada de Steven – jejeje sabes, mejor te lo diré cuando seas mayor.

 **Metamorf:** Tengo tu misma edad – dijo inflando los cachetes.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo creo que hay falto sogas – soltó el poni de la katana solo para recibir mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos, excluyendo el changeling que estaba perdido en ese asunto – hable en voz alta ¿no? – sus amigos asintieron y acto seguido el poni estaba dándose de golpes en la pared culpando a la revista del amigo de su maestro.

 **The only 95:** Bueno olvidando lo que paso que tal si seguimos con el especial presentando ahora el mundo donde estuvo Nest.

 **Nest Hunter:** Mi mundo – dijo el poni que dejo de darse de cabezazos contra la pobre pared.

 **The only 95:** Si, vamos a ver – agarro el control y prendió la televisión.

 **Television:** _´´!AH… SI NORTH CONTINUA, MAS FUERTE!´´_

Rápidamente un sonrojado Steven le tapo los ojos a Metamorf para que no viera aquella escena solo apta para adultos, el resto de los guerreros veían con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el clope… quiero decir el escritor le arranco la cabeza al pobre ganso de peluche.

 **Metamorf:** Que está pasando y porque Valkiria le dice a North mas fuerte – pregunto con los ojos tapados por el humano.

 **Steven:** ¡THE ONLY!

 **The only 95:** Lo siento canal equivocado jejeje – apretó uno de los botones del control remoto.

* * *

EL DEMONIO Y LA SIRVIENTA

En el patio de un castillo vemos a un demonio cuadrúpedo con forma de poni pero con cuernos alargados, una cola con un triangulo al final, alas de murciélago, colmillos, unas garras en la parte de sus cascos y todo cubierto de rojo un poco oscuro, aquel demonio estaba combatiendo con un potrillo de 11 años, pelaje color mostaza, crin verde pasto, sin CM y con una gran cicatriz en el lomo, ese potrillo portaba como arma una hacha la cual estaba unida a su casco derecho por una cadena.

 **Brave Heart:** AAHHH!

El potrillo lanzo el hacha que fácilmente fue esquivada por el demonio y previendo eso el chico movió su casco envuelto por la cadena haciendo que el hacha diera un giro tratando de cortar al demonio para su mala suerte también logro esquivarlo.

 **Vladimir:** Si sigues asiendo ataques predecibles no lograras derrotar a tu oponente – le reprendió el demonio.

Mostrando una sonrisa el potrillo tiro el arma lejos y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje provocando que el hacha girara violentamente en todas direcciones al estar aun amarrada por la cadena en su mango.

Usando sus alas Vladimir se elevo en el aire para evitar el ataque del arma la cual de improviso aumento su radio de giro ya que al parecer Brave no había soltado toda la cadena cuando comenzó a girar al principio.

 **Brave Heart:** ¡A ver si logras predecir esto Vladimir! – grito confiado el pequeño.

En el aire al demonio se le dificultaba esquivar los ataques así que no teniendo otra opción cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se volvieron negros y se formo un pentagrama de color blanco completo, aquellos ojos le permitieron ver más claro la trayectoria del arma la cual detuvo agarrando el mando de esta.

 **Brave Heart:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

No pudo continuar al sentir un tirón en su pata encadenada haciéndole girar en el aire para caer pesadamente contra el suelo. Trato de pararse de nuevo pero…

 **Vladimir: ПУЛЬС ДЕМОН (Pulso demonio)**

Una onda de color rojo oscuro que parecía provenir de los ojos de Vladimir salió dispara hasta chocar contra el suelo muy cerca al potrillo que por la expansión de la explosión que provoco la onda fue empujado hasta rodar por el suelo a unos metro de su posición original.

 **Vladimir:** Se acabo el entrenamiento – dijo el demonio que aterrizaba en el suelo para que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad.

 **Brave Heart:** No es justo usaste tu nuevo poder – se quejo el potrillo refiriéndose al ojo demoniaco que hace unos meses desbloqueo el poder Vladimir.

 **Vladimir:** En un enfrentamiento no esperes que tu oponente se contenga, el usara todo su arsenal con tal de ganar – le hablo seriamente mientras el potrillo soltaba un bufido de inconformidad – anda date un baño, acuérdate que hoy iremos a ver a los reyes alicornios para que te quedes con ellos y sabes que eso significa…

 **Brave Heart:** ¡Banquete! – salió a toda prisa el potrillo asiendo suspirar al demonio por tal comportamiento.

 **X:** Valla ese pequeño sí que tiene mucha energía – dijo una voz femenina de una demonio mayor de edad que entro al patio del castillo – y dime hijo, cuanto me darás nietos, ya me los imagino, pequeños demonios llamándome abuelita Xana (N/A: Se pronuncia Shana) – pronuncio lo ultimo con brillo en los ojos.

 **Vladimir:** No comiences de nuevo mamá – dijo avergonzado el demonio que se llevaba una pata a la cara.

 **Xana:** Eres el Rey demonio y por derecho debes tener una Reina para dejar futuros herederos y…

Vladimir ponía cara de aburrimiento mientras escuchaba por millonésima vez el discurso de su madre de bla bla bla nietos, bla bla bla reina, bla bla bla obligación, siempre era lo mismo desde que ella comenzó a vivir en el castillo pero por el gran cariño que él le tenía a su madre por haberse esforzado de que nada le faltara cuando era pequeño, podría soportar una y otra vez las mismas charlas.

.

 **Vladimir:** Es hora de irnos.

Del castillo salió su madre arreglada junto con el potrillo que llevaba su hacha en el lomo, caminaron hasta llegar con Vladimir que se encontraba al lado de una carreta con alas que era jalada por dos guardias demonios.

Los tres subieron a la carreta que se elevo a unos metros para luego…

 **Brave Heart:** ¡Esperen quiero ir al baño!

 _PAM!_

La carreta callo con los guardias pansa arriba al ser sorprendidos por el grito del potrillo el cual salió corriendo por el llamando de la naturaleza.

 **Vladimir:** _*Nota mental, aumentar la dificultad de los entrenamientos de Brave*_ \- pensó el demonio con una pequeña vena hinchada, hay veces que el ex-aprendiz de Nest Hunter le sacaba de quicio.

.

Ya en el aire se alejaban del reino de los demonios en el cual se alzaba el nuevo castillo que a diferencia del anterior lucia más glorioso que atemorizante, todo gracias al trabajo de los ingenieros y constructores ponis que brindaron su ayuda por ordenes de los reyes alicornio, al igual que reconstruyeron algunas casas afectadas por el derrumbe del anterior castillo.

 **Vladimir:** _*Me pregunto qué será de ti Nest*_ \- pensó triste el rey demonio.

La verdad es que cuando removieron los escombros del anterior castillo no encontraron los cuerpos del cazador de demonio ni de Alucard, lo cual resultaba muy extraño y atemorizante que el cuerpo de este último no estuviera al imaginarse que sigue vivo aunque con todo un año que había pasado esa idea se desvanecía, pero lo raro es que algunos constructores reportaron haber visto una masa negra que se arrastraba al interior del bosque ese día que comenzaron a sacar lo escombros.

 **Vladimir:** _*No puedo evitar preocuparme por eso último*_

Y así la carrosa siguió su camino hasta el castillo del los reyes alicornios en Canterlot.

…

En dicho castillo varios sirvientes y sirvientas estaban corriendo de aquí para allá limpiando, ordenando y decorando el castillo de pies a cabeza, el motivo o mejor dicho los motivos, muy simples, el primero era la llegada del Rey demonio al castillo el cual era siempre recibido con un banquete en su honor y el segundo motivo era la importante fecha, 14 de febrero, día en que las parejas se profesaban su amor mutuo, esas fechas siempre la Reina Lauren organizaba un baile en el castillo para los invitados desde concejales, aristócratas y nobleza.

 **Reina Lauren:** Cuelguen los globos de corazones en el techo por favor y si fueran muy amables, que alguien le diga al chef que vaya preparando el ponche – hablo con toda la amabilidad que siempre la caracterizaba la alicornio de color amarillo claro y una crin de color naranja pálido, su CM es un sol y alrededor de él notas musicales.

 **Sirviente:** Si mi reina.

La Reina dejo la sala para recorrer los pasillos del castillo, dando el visto bueno a todas las decoraciones pero en eso se detuvo al ver a una unicornio con traje de sirvienta de pelaje rosado pálido, crin de color verde agua y una CM de un saca polvo, dicha sirvienta se encontraba sacándole brillo a una armadura con un trapo.

 **Reina Lauren:** Fanty Mamble que crees que estas asiendo – le reprendió la reina.

La susodicha trastabillo un poco casi dejando caer la armadura que estaba limpiando.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Re… reina lo… lo siento es que yo so… solo – estaba muy asustada la pobre.

La Reina la tomo por los hombros y le regalo aquellas brillantes sonrisas que relajaban a sus súbditos que a decir verdad estaba funcionando con la sirvienta.

 **Reina Lauren:** Fanty no tienes que ponerte así acuérdate que somos amigas – la sirvienta soltó un suspiro de alivio – ahora retornando a mi pregunta, que crees que estás haciendo.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Pues mi trabajo – respondió sin entender porque le hacia ese tipo de preguntas la Reina.

 **Reina Lauren:** No no no y no, mi invitada a la fiesta no puede estar limpiando, si no lucir un hermoso vestido esta noche.

 **Fanty Mamble:** ¡INVITADA! - grito sorprendida.

 **Reina Lauren:** Hoy es un día muy especial porque creo que ya sabes quién vendrá no es así – la pobre unicornio se sonrojo al pensar en aquel demonio que hacía que su corazón latiese a ritmo acelerado – además que con un hermoso vestido mas el baile podrías cautivar a tu príncipe azul o tu príncipe rojo jijiji – la pobre sirvienta estaba temblando de nervios al imaginarse tener al frente al demonio de sus sueños.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Pero Reina yo no tengo ningún vestido listo – hablo un poco decaída.

 **Reina Lauren:** De eso me encargo yo, hare que luzcas como una princesa que en un futuro sea mmm… no sé, tal vez la esposa del Rey demonio – la pobre Fanty se tapaba la cara completamente roja mientras la Reina reía sutilmente, le encantaba poner en ese estado a su amiga.

 **Fanty Mamble:** _*Hay veces me arrepiento de haberle contado lo que sentía por Vladimir*_ \- pensó avergonzada recordando que fue descubierta por la misma Reina una de las veces que ella espiaba al demonio cuando venia al castillo, desde ese momento tuvo que contarle todo de su amor platónico a la reina la cual juro guardar el secreto, desde ese momento ambas se volvieron amigas.

.

La noche había caído cortesía del Rey Cronos y con eso la fiesta ya había comenzado con los invitados conversando amenamente sobre negocios y otros tomando alguno que otro aperitivo del banquete, en medio de toda la fiesta estaba el Rey Cronos, un alicornio de color azul oscuro y una crin de tonalidad azul más clara con una CM de la luna en sus cuatro fases.

 **Guardia:** ¡Por favor todos los invitados reciban al Rey Demonio Vladimir con sus acompañantes! – grito el unicornio que estaba parado en la puerta de entrada.

Las puertas procedieron a abrirse y de ella entro Vladimir en compañía de su madre y el pequeño Brave.  
Los invitados se inclinaron a modo de respeto incomodando un poco a Vladimir que no era muy afín a las etiquetas reales.

 **Rey Cronos:** Bienvenido seas Vladimir – dijo parándose al frente de él – al igual que tu familiar.

 **Vladimir:** Muchas gracias Rey – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

 **Xana:** Lo mismo digo su majestad – imito a su hijo.

 **Rey Cronos:** Y donde está el pequeño… - vio al costado de Vladimir donde supuestamente esta Brave solo que en su lugar habían líneas blancas con la forma de su silueta, se preocuparon al principio pero duro poco al ver al pequeño potrillo cerca a la mesa de los banquetes devorándolos como si se tratase de un ejecito de soldados – Jejeje parece que tenía mucha hambre.

 **Vladimir:** _*Ese pequeño*_ \- pensó avergonzado por el comportamiento de Brave.

 **Xana:** No te preocupes hijo, yo voy a vigilar que no se meta en problemas _*Además quiero probar uno de eso bocadillos antes que se lo acabe*_ \- y con eso se retiro la demonio.

Vladimir comenzó a ver hacia todos lados dándose cuenta que faltaba alguien que siempre acompañaba al Rey.

 **Vladimir:** ¿Y la Reina?

 **Rey Cronos:** Oh ella está ocupada, no tarda en venir.

 **Reina Lauren:** Como estas Vladimir – apareció de la nada asustando a los dos Reyes – jejeje no puedo creer que se asustaron con eso.

 **Rey Cronos:** Por favor querido no vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo agarrándose el pecho.

 **Vladimir:** Opino lo mismo.

 **Reina Lauren:** Oye Vladimir – el nombrado le prestó atención – quiero presentarte o mejor dicho reunirte con alguien.

Sin que le diera tiempo de responder, lo tomo de la pata y se lo llevo de ahí no sin antes darle una mirada cómplice a su esposo el cual soltó un pesado suspiro.

 **Rey Cronos:** _*No sé cómo me metí en esto*_ \- pensó cansado el Rey pero en eso las palabras que su amada esposa le había dicho antes sonaron en su cabeza _[O colaboras o hoy duermes afuera del castillo con los animales del jardín]_ \- _*ya me acorde*_ \- inmediatamente se fue a hacer lo que le había pedido. Moraleja de la historia, no llevarle la contra a tu mujer a no ser que quieras dormir afuera, de ser así ten siempre preparado un kit de campamento.

Volviendo con la Reina y Vladimir estos llegaron a una parte del castillo, para ser más exactos, en el jardín que solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

 **Reina Lauren:** Acá esta con quien quería llevarte – menciono muy alegre.

El demonio se quedo anonadado con la unicornio al frente de él que lucía un hermoso vestido color celeste como si de una princesa de cuentos se tratase, no puso porque pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo que nunca había pasado desde que era un pequeño demonio y era solo causado por su antigua amiga de la infancia a la cual había amado pero sabía que no pudo llegar a nada con ella porque se enamoro de un capitán poni y juntos trajeron al mundo al ahora recordado gran guerrero Nest Hunter.

 **Reina Lauren:** Que esperas, no va a hablar con ella – le dio un pequeño empujón invitándole a avanzar lo cual hiso.

Mientras el Rey demonio avanzaba de forma automática la Reina se retiro dándoles privacidad; si privacidad significaba alejarse unos metros y encenderse en el primer arbusto que encontrase.

 **Fanty Mamble:** _*Tú puedes Fanty, solo debes actuar normal y no ponerte nerviosa una vez que él llegue, acuérdate la Reina confía plenamente en ti*_ \- se animaba a ella misma sin percatarse que Vladimir estaba detrás suyo.

 **Vladimir:** Ho… hola – pronuncio nervioso.

La pobre unicornio se puso como piedra al momento de oír la voz de su amado a su espalda perdiendo aquella confianza que tenia la principio.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Je je je ho… ho… hola – era un manojo de nervios mientras la alicornio en el arbusto se llevaba un casco a la cara.

 **Vladimir:** Fanty – la reconoció al instante poniendo alegre a la unicornio – valla no te reconocí, te vez hermosa... espera no quise decir que no siempre luzcas hermosa… de hecho la siempre luces hermosa solo que ahora más jejeje… oye no hace calor aquí – no comprendía porque se ponía nervioso y evitaba hacer contacto visual pero sentía esos viejos sentimientos volver sin percatarse que la pobre unicornio estaba más roja que tomate por las palabras de Vladimir.

 **Reina Lauren:** El plan está resultando a la perfección – hablo en un tono muy bajo para sí misma pero en eso se percato de alguien que estaba entrando a los jardines y se posaba a su lado pero por la oscuridad no dejaba ver quien era - _*Si los interrumpe echara a perder todo el ambiente romántico*_

Viendo que su plan estaba en peligro jalo a aquel ser al arbusto solo para descubrir que era la madre del demonio que estaba espiando.

 **Xana:** Reina porque está metida en este armhmh…

La alicornio le tapo la boca y le hiso señas para que guardara silencio ganándose una mirada confundida de la demonio mayor y viendo que no la entendía, la Reina tomo su cabeza y la giro en dirección donde estaba Vladimir haciendo que a Xana le brillase los ojos al ver a su hijo acompañado de una hermosa unicornio y por lo visto algo podría surgir hay.

 **Reina Lauren:** Ella está enamorada de su hijo desde que él la rescato de unos guardias ebrios del castillo que intentaron propasarse con ella, pero es muy tímida para confesársele así que la ayude para que tuviera una oportunidad – hablo cerca del oído de la madre la cual ya podía escuchar las risas de alegría de sus nietos corriendo por el castillo mientras le llamaban abuelita Xana.

 **Vladimir:** Así que te volviste amiga de la Reina, eso es bueno, de seguro ella vio lo buena que eres con todos – le mostro una sonrisa que cautivo a la unicornio que le contaba un poco de su historia.

Así estuvieron conversando compartiendo las vivencias de cada uno, con Fanty perdiendo poco a poco la timidez y Vladimir sintiéndose a gusto con su compañía y con viejas sensaciones dentro de él.

[Introduzca música de Vals]

Confundido el dúo vio a los músicos en el jardín que tocaban aquella hermosa melodía con sus instrumentos.

 **Reina Lauren:** Alguien se salvo de dormir afuera del castillo – dijo refiriéndose a su esposo.

 **Xana:** ¿Dijo algo Reina?

 **Reina Lauren:** Na… nada.

Vladimir y Fanty disfrutaban la música que estaban tocando pero en eso el demonio voltea a verla, portando ese vestido que la hacía lucir hermosa mas la música, la luz lunar y el jardín lleno de vida lo hiso ponerse nervioso cuando una idea se le cruzo a la cabeza.

 **Vladimir:** Fa… Fanty – ella lo vio – dime tú qui… quieres bailar – valla que los nervios le ganaban.

La unicornio se demoro en procesar aquellas palabras y cuando lo hizo su cara comenzó ponerse roja poco a poco hasta llegar a descubrir un nuevo color rojo, así que sin decir nada tímidamente acepto moviendo su cabeza.

Parándose sobre sus patas traseras Vladimir le tendió el casco delantero pero ella veía confundida la posición que tomo el demonio el cual se dio cuenta que los ponis no tienen garras retractiles en sus casco para adherirse mejor al suelo y bajo la mirada al cometer un error.

 **Fanty Mamble:** Sabes me gustaría aprender nuevo pasos – hablo sonriente para subirle el ánimo al demonio, lo cual logro.

 **Vladimir:** Entonces con gusto le enseñare señorita – se inclino jugando un poco con ella sacándole un dulce risa.

La ayudo a ponerse en dos patas pero en el primer intento ella se vino para adelante chocando con el pecho de su amado provocando otro sonrojo. Se aparato lentamente agachando la mirada para que no notara su sunrojo.

 **Vladimir:** Primero tenemos que tomar la posición de baile – le indico mientras tomaba uno de los casco de su pareja lo ponía en su cuello, el otro lo sostenía él para verguensa de esta que fue creciendo cuando él le rodeo la cintura con su casco – ahora lo que sigue es…

Comenzaron con unos movimientos un poco torpes pero que conforme pasaba el tiempo iba mejorando viéndose la alegría en la unicornio, alegría que fue cambiada a una pena al ver que Vladimir le sonreía y le alagaba por su talento al bailar.

En un arbustos las dos chismosas… digo, las dos féminas observaban atentas el cómo la pasaban bien aquella pareja mientras tenían diferentes pensamientos.

 **Reina Lauren:** _*Te dije que lo lograrías Fanty*_

 **Xana:** _*NIETOS, NIETOS, NIETOS*_ \- … sin comentarios.

Seguían bailando al ritmo suave y romántico de la música la cual ya estaba a punto de acabar pero el demonio se encontraba viendo los labios de su acompañante.

 **Vladimir:** _*Serán dulces*_ \- se abofeteo mentalmente al tener aquella idea nada propia en esos momentos.

Mientras trataba de recomponerse el demonio la unicornio se encontraba perdida en ese momento que deseaba nunca acabase y sin que nadie tomara el control del baile lo inevitable sucedió, un pequeño tropezón por una piedrecilla hiso caer de espaldas a los enamorados. Vladimir volviendo a la realidad agarro de la cintura a su compañera de baile evitando que callera de espalda pero quedando inclinados con sus rostros muy cerca.

La música acabo siendo reemplazada por el latido constante de sus corazones que sentían uno del otro al estar muy apegados. Ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos con el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas y como si estuvieran sincronizados los dos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo a la vez que acercabas sus labios preparándose para el inminente beso.

Tanto la Reina como la madre de Vladimir veían expectantes el desenlace de esta noche para la pareja de tortolos lástima que le destino al igual que el escritor eran unos malditos que les gustaba ver sufrir a los lectores.

 _CRASH!_

De la destrozada ventana que daba al jardín, salió un potrillo que llevaba en su boca al igual que en su lomo varios postres que a simple vista se notaban finos y deliciosos.

 **Cocinero:** ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO, ESO ES PARA LOS NOBLES! – grito el cocinero asomándose por la ventana con su típica bata y sombrero.

 **Brave Heart:** ¡Oryadjiw! (¡OBLÍGAME!) – trato de decir con uno de los postres en la boca.

Con todo aquel acto se rompió el ambiente romántico cuando estaban a milímetros de juntar su labios, ambos al abrir los ojos sonrojados se separaron pidiendo disculpas y una reina al igual que la madre se encontraran tiradas en el suelo al ver que todo fue arruinado por cierto potrillo.

…

Ya temprano del día siguiente, los Reyes alicornios, Brave y la sirvienta se despedían de Vladimir y su madre que estaban a punto de irse en el carruaje, poniendo triste a la sirvienta pero para sorpresa de todos el Rey demonio se acerco a ella un poco nervioso.

 **Vladimir:** Fanty dime te gustaría a… no se… acompañarnos al castillo como nuestra invitada, sabes te podría dar un tour personal para que lo conozcas – le propuso a la unicornio.

La verdad era que lo estuvo pensando con la almohada y se sentía muy a gusto con su compañía… a quien quería engañar se había enamorado, solo le costó una noche para darse cuenta por ese motivo la idea de separarse de ella tampoco le gustaba a él.

Para Fanty era como si sus sueños se cumplieran, estar con el amor de su vida pero se dio cuenta de su trabajo en el castillo y vio a los Reyes los cuales le indicaban con una sonrisa que valla alegrándola de sobremanera.

 **Fanty Mamble:** ¡Si quiero! – Grito a los cuatro vientos solo para ponerse roja de vergüenza – Qui… quiero decir, me gustaría.

Y así con Fanty acompañándolos para alegría de ambos demonios, se fueron en la carroza en dirección al reino de los demonios.

 **Rey Cronos:** Bueno Brave será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamien… - se detuvo cuando la pata de su esposa se poso frente a él.

 **Reina Lauren:** Cariño puedes descansar hoy día, yo me encargare de entrenar al pequeño Brave – dijo gentilmente a su esposo que no se dio cuenta del tono siniestro que estaba ocultando.

El alicornio no refuto y se fue a sus aposentos a tomar una merecida siesta mientras el pobre Brave temblaba más que gelatina en terremoto, la Reina podría ser muy cariñosa, maternal y gentil con todos sus súbditos pero cuando la haces enojar era más temida que el propio Rey cuando se enojaba y Brave lo iba a saber en persona.

* * *

 **Nest Hunter:** Siento pena por mi alumno pero él se lo busco – hablo dándole la razón a la Reina – Aunque me sorprende que Vladimir se haiga enamorado de una poni.

 **Blizz Silver:** Lo dice el poni cuyos padres son una demonio y un poni.

 **Nest Hunter:** Touché.

 **Steven:** Por lo menos no hay escenas subidas de tono en esta parte.

 **The onyl 95:** Bueno que les parece si contestamos los reviews – sus Oc's asintieron.

 _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99_ _:_  
(Responde The only 95): Jejeje descuida pronto veras al siguiente OCy ya publique el capitulo de My Little Galge, valla me alegro que sigas mi otro fic eso dice mucho, gracias, orgia Yaoi – poniendo cara de asco – primero muerto.  
(Responde Steven): Y yo que creía que The only tenía un mente enfermiza.  
(Responde The only 95): Lastimosamente no tengo OC's femeninos pero si secundarios como Valkiria y Fanty. Aunque la primera aparenta ser ruda es lo puesto en los momentos donde hay acción cómo pudiste apreciar – susurro lo ultimo para que no lo oyera el humano peliblanco. Todos con su PS4 y XBOX y yo aquí con mi PS2 y PSP 3000 T.T pero he visto algunos gameplay de ese juego y déjame decirte que si es muy bueno, al parecer Resident volvió a sus orígenes porque se estaba volviendo un shoter y de los cuales ya sobresaturan el mercado gamer, no es por ofender a los que les gusta esos juegos (Como The Faster Frogfoot) pero sacan tantos de esos juegos que llega al punto de aburrir aunque hay buenos que merecen la pena jugarlos pero la cantidad mala los opacan dejando así sobreexplotando los Shoter, aun recuerdo el batleshilf (No sé cómo se escribe XD) y el CoD MW 3 que fueron los que más me gustaron. Bueno eso es todo, saludo amigo.  
(Responde Steven): Saludos Angel.  
(Responde Nest Hunter): Digo lo mismo, saludos.  
(Responde Metamorf): Adiosito – dijo animado mientras movía su pata en forma de despedida.  
(Responde Blizz Silver): Afiod (Adiós) – trato de pronunciar el pegaso con la boca llena de mentas de quien sabe donde había sacado.

 _DavidNatural:_

+Capitulo 52:  
(Responde The only 95): jeje si es un poco predecible eso no te lo voy a negar pero creeme que todo eso cambiara para la segunda temporada, bueno ya que has averiguado quien es el siguiente OC te invito a averiguar el ultimo, las pistas ya las deje solo tienes que unir los puntos, saludos y que te vaya bien.  
+Capitulo 53:  
(Responde The only 95): Valla poder de deducción o adivinación amigo, yo que tú voy corriendo a la tienda más cercana y juego a la lotería XD. Aunque te equivocaste en una y era la parte del romance ya que eso solo iba a ver para este capítulo pero de todas maneras gracias por comentar :). Si veo algún Youtube pues… a TulioX que hace gameplay de los juegos de PS1 o el otro HerrKarkaverlot que es mas de juegos de estrategia como el AoE II y III, me encantan esos tipos de juegos.

 _ **FIN DE RESPUESTA DE REVIEW:**_

 **The onyl 95:** Sincerándome con ustedes es la primera vez que escribo estos dos tipos de romance (*Romance relajado/Comedia* el de North y Valkiria; *Romance serio/Comedia leve* el de Vladimir y Fanty) así que déjeme en sus comentarios que les pareció ya que no sé si soy bueno en esto pero aunque a mí me gusta el romance pero no sé si hago bien a la hora de escribirlo, incluso me gusta una novela la cual se llama _``Hasta que el dinero nos separe´´_ (Se los recomiendo es Comedia/Romance y les sacara risas al igual que lagrimas) el actor es un cantante muy conocido en México, un saludo a los que viven allá. Claro también opinen que les pareció la escena erótica de North y Valkiria jejeje me estoy preparando para subir lemon en el futuro.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda del escritor y al dar la vuelta se encontró con Steven que tenia activado sus poderes y una gran aura oscura a su alrededor mientras golpeaba ambos puños.

 **Steven: Tus últimas palabras clopero de quinta** – hablo con una voz oscura mientras nuestro escritor buscaba ayuda de sus otros OC's que se habían retirado antes de que empiece la masacre.

 **The onyl 95:** En la cara no – dijo resignándose a su destino.

[Por cuestiones de violencia y hard gore al nivel del fic Cupcake no podemos mostrar esto así que esperen a la siguiente actualización, eso si sale vivo el escritor]


	54. El Grifo: El guardián del bosque

En un campo con cientos de lapidas vemos a un grupo de personas; entre ellas a los OC's, vistiendo de luto reunidas alrededor de un ataúd mientras un sacerdote hablaba.

 **Sacerdote:** Estamos aquí reunidos para despedir al escritor The only 95 que murió por… cual dicen que fue la causa – le pregunto a los OC's

 **Steven:** Sobredosis de cafeína jejeje – menciono sudando nervioso mientras le tapaba la boca a Nest para que no dijera que él fue el asesino que molió a golpes al pobre escritor.

 **Sacerdote:** Bueno – dijo dando una mirada sospechosa al humano peliblanco – continuando, The only fue…

 _Cronch!_

 **Sacerdote:** … The only fue…

 _Cronch!_

 **Sacerdote:** … The only fue…

 _Cronch!_

 **Sacerdote:** ¡Podrías por favor dejar de hace eso! – Le pidió al pegaso de las metálicas que tenía una bolsa llena de mentas que guardo en el acto - … mejor pacemos al punto de los últimos deseos del escritor – saco una hoja con algo escrito – acá dice que quiere ser enterrado con la música… Baby de Justin Biber.

Todos los que estaban presentes en el funeral pusieron cara de asco y desprecio, incluyendo a los OC's del escritor.

 **Sacerdote:** Ya que es su última voluntad – saco su celular y por internet busco el video de dicha canción – ahora procederemos a reproducir la música así que hermanos tápense los oídos para no quedar sordos con esta aberración de Satanás.

La música comenzó a sonar pero a los 2 segundos de reproducirse tal tapa del ataúd salió volando y el muerto se levanto.

 **The only 95:** ¡APAGUEN ESA MIERDA! – no hace falta decir que todos se concentraron mas en apagar aquella tortura para el oído que prestarle atención al muerto viviente.

 **Steven:** ¡Como es que sigue con vida si yo te ma… - todos los presentes se quedaron viendo fijamente a Steven – quie… quiero decir si yo te vi cuando te dio la sobredosis de café jejeje.

 **The only 95:** Eso es fácil, hace un tiempo en Yahoo leí que si ponen la canción de él idiota ese en un funeral el muerto se levantara a apagarlo JAJAJA y funciono.

Los presentes se fueron decepcionados porque ya no se iba a llevar a cabo el entierro.

 **Steven:** No debes confiar en todo lo que lees en internet, además quien busca en Yahoo en estos tiempos.

 **The only 95:** Pero funciono – Steven se quedo con la palabra en la boca – además también leí un artículo de cómo viajar al mundo de Equestria, solo necesito acido muriático, cloro, mezclarlo todo en un vaso y beberlo – se paro sobre su ataúd y se puso en pose de victoria - ¡ESPEREN WAIFUS PONIS QUE ALLÁ VOY JAJAJAJA!

Una enorme gota en las cabezas de los OC's apareció por las ideas estúpidas del escritor, tanto así que hasta incluso Blizz lo pensaría 2 veces antes de intentarlo.

 **Steven:** Oiga Padre – le dijo al señor entregado a la fe cristiana que alistaba sus cosas para irse – me podría dar su número, algo me dice que pronto reanudaremos el funeral.

Vamos a dejar a nuestro grupo de lado para concentrarnos en lo que verdaderamente importa, la historia de nuestro nuevo OC.

* * *

 **EL GRIFO: EL GUARDIÁN DEL BOSQUE**

 **X1:** Por favor señora haga un último esfuerzo – dijo un grifo con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello.

 **X2:** AHHH! – grito una grifo hembra que estaba echada en la camilla con las piernas abiertas y sudando por todo el cuerpo.

Todo esto ocurría en un pequeño cuarto de color blanco y afuera de este, cerca a las puertas un grifo macho caminaba en círculos preocupado viendo el reloj en la pared.

 **X2:** AHHH!

Se quedo mirando la puerta con ganas de entrar a ver a su esposa pero sabía que si hacia eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

 _WUAAAAA!_

Las puertas se abrieron saliendo el grifo de la bata quitándose los guantes y dándole una sonrisa al que ahora era padre.

 **Doctor:** Puede pasar a ver a su hijo.

Sin demora el padre entro a toda prisa encontrándose con su esposa echada en la camilla sosteniendo algo pequeño envuelto en mantas.

 **Mamá:** Ven a ver a nuestro hijo – le dijo a su esposo viéndolo con alegría.

El padre se acerco lentamente sin hacer ruido porque al parecer se había dormido el pequeño. Ya estado cerca movió las mantas para ver a un pequeño grifo de pelo color marrón oscuro en el cuerpo al igual que su cola de león, las plumas de sus alas eran de un color marrón claro, garras y pico amarrillo y por último las plumas de su cabeza eran de color blanco solo que cinco plumas que caían sobre su rostro tenían en las puntas un color verde parecido a las hojas de un árbol.

 **Papá:** Al parecer saco el color de las plumas de su abuelo – dijo refiriéndose a las plumas verdes – el fue un naturalista muy reconocido – se puso triste en ese momento – como quisiera que mi padre Charles estuviera con nosotros – su esposa poso su garra encima de él dándole una dulce mirada que hizo cambiar su ánimo – y como lo vas a llamar querida.

La grifo pareció pensarlo unos momentos, luego miro las plumas de color verde de su hijo y pensó en lo que fue el padre de su esposo.

 **Mamá:** Naturel… - musito levemente ganándose la atención de su esposo – se va a llamar Naturel.

La feliz pareja se abrazo ahora con su hijo en brazos de la grifo pero en eso el pequeño se comenzó a mover entre sus mantas, al parecer se estaba despertando.

 **Papá:** A ver hijito, abre los ojos para que veas a tus padres – le hablo con cariño.

El pequeño lentamente comenzó a abrir sus parpados bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres que mostraban una gran sonrisa… sonrisa que fue cambiada por preocupación y miedo al ver que su hijo tenía los ojos como si fueran dos perlas blancas que iban a todas direcciones buscando el sonido de quien le hablo.

 **Papá/Mamá:** ¡Doctor!

…

En el patio trasero de una casa estaba un pequeño grifo de 3 años parado frente a un árbol donde había un par de ardillas jugando entre las ramas, hasta que una de ellas se percato del pequeño grifo quedándolo mirando.

El pequeño grifo entonces saco una nuez y la extendió frente a ella mientras la ardilla lo miraba con duda.

 **Naturel:** Es para ti amiguito – dijo el grifo regalándole un sonrisa.

Sintiendo confianza la pequeña bajo y agarro rápidamente la nuez la cual se lo metió a la boca y subió al árbol solo para luego mirar atrás donde estaba el grifo.

 **Naturel:** De nada.

 _PUM!_

Por el susto la ardilla se metió en su nido al igual que la otra y el grifo bajaba la mirada triste por no poder pasar más tiempo con aquellos animalitos.

 **Mamá:** ¡Eres un desgraciado, fui a tu trabajo pensando que estabas ahí y no te encontré, de seguro te estuviste revolcando con esa de nuevo! – reconoció la voz de su madre.

 **Papá:** ¡Por lo menos ella es mejor que tú en la cama y no sé, tal vez ella me dé a un hijo que no salga con un defecto! – grito furioso haciendo que Naturel se sintiera peor.

 **Mamá:** ¡Y quien dice que yo tengo la culpa, de seguro tú eres el que tiene los genes defectuosos! – ni siquiera su madre lo defendía.

Y así siguieron discutiendo como lo hacían todos los días mientras Naturel se acurrucaba debajo del árbol tratando inútilmente de no llorar.

Desde aquel día donde el doctor reviso sus ojos les dio a sus padres la mala noticia que su hijo había nacido ciego y para los grifos que sobresalían por tener una vista perfecta como las águilas eso era mal augurio. Con tal noticia comenzaron los problemas echándose la culpa ambos padres ignorando que él que más salía perjudicado era su hijo.

 **Naturel:** Yo _´´Sniff´´_ no soy ciego – dijo sacándose las lagrimas.

Sintió algo a su lado y mirando a un costado, viendo a través de los ojos del grifo, una pequeña luz blanca con forma de ardilla se encontraba restregando su rostro en su cuerpo tratando de consolarlo.

 **Naturel:** Gracias _´´Sniff´´_ pero aun así ellos no me creerían – acaricio la cabeza de la ardillita con cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras.

La verdad es que a pesar de lo que le dijo el doctor cuando nació y otros doctores más, él podía ver pero de una manera muy diferente, el veía luces de colores con la forma de los seres vivos que tenia al frente, las luces blancas las vio en animales pequeños como conejos, ardillas e incluso hasta en bebes grifos, luces verdes en plantas como arboles, luces grises en grifos niños y adultos como sus padres o vecinos y por último las negras, las que le causaban temor al estar cerca, vio esas luces cuando paso por un lugar que llamaban cárcel. Un día trato de explicarles a sus padres pero estos estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni siquiera le prestaron atención.

 **Naturel:** Es inútil intentar hablar con ellos – pronto los gritos cesaron – nos vemos mañana amiguito, si puedo te traeré mas nueces para ti y tu compañero – la ardilla le sonrió y se subió al árbol, mientras el pequeño grifo camino hacia la puerta – AU! – Se sobo el pico al darse un duro golpe contra la pared – tengo que hallar una forma de evitar eso – a pesar de ver esas luces en seres vivos, en las cosas inertes no servía por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo chocaba con paredes, puertas, hasta incluso muebles.

…

 **Naturel:** Donde esta mi casa – dijo preocupado el grifo de 4 años en medio del pueblo.

Se había perdido siguiendo a un ave que se poso en su patio. Él quiso hacer un nuevo amigo aparte de las dos ardillas del árbol, así que siguió al ave saltando por la cerca del patio lastimosamente después de buscarla por unos minutos se había dado cuenta del error que cometió y a pesar de que pedía ayuda en buscar su hogar los grifos adultos se apartaban de él murmurando cosas horribles o lanzándole miradas de desprecio.

 **Naturel:** Tal vez si camino en aquella dirección – dijo apuntando al frente de él siguiendo un rumbo desconocido esquivando a los grifos que pasaban por su lado.

Momentos después descubrió que llego a los limites del pueblo grifo ya que frente a él solo habían luces verdes indicando que eran arboles.

 **Naturel:** Mejor vuelvo por donde vine – dijo resignado.

 **Grifo 1:** Toma esto animal estúpido – oyó la voz de un niño.

 **Grifo 2:** A ver si con esto aprende a no acercarse al pueblo – pronuncio otra voz con odio.

 **Grifo 3:** ¿Nos quedamos con algunas de sus pates como recuerdo? **–** Propuso con burla el último.

A unos metros donde estaba Naturel un grupo de tres grifos un poco más grandes que él, estaban golpeando a una criatura cuadrúpeda pequeña con forma de lobo solo que en vez de piel tenia madera y musgo en su cuerpo, era un Timberwolf.

 **Naturel:** Oigan déjenlo en paz – dijo molesto solo viendo que tres luces grises golpeaban a una luz verde oscuro, pero pronto el miedo desplazo a la molestia cuando aquellos grifos se acercaron a él.

 **Grifo 2:** Porque no te metes en tus propios asuntos pequeño a no ser que quieras acompañar a ese animal – dijo señalando al pequeño Timberwolf que tenía algunas partes de su madera quebradas – momento esos ojos – se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos de Naturel – JAJAJA por supuesto si es el ciego del pueblo como no lo reconocí antes.

 **Grifo 1:** ¿Ese que siempre para en su casa y solo sale con su madre? – pregunto recibiendo un sí de su amigo.

 **Grifo 3:** Y que haces acá ciego, acaso te perdiste JAJAJA

 **Grifo 1:** Apuesto que quieres llorar – hablo con burla.

 **Grifo 2:** Porque no le damos una lección para que aprenda a jamás mostrar su cara por el pueblo – recibió un si departe de sus compañeros.

Naturel comenzó a retroceder asustado mientras los grifos se acercaban a él, temblaba de miedo ya que era imposible que él pudiera defenderse contra 3 grifos mayores que él.

 **Grifo 2:** Eres una vergüenza para los grifos y te lo dejaremos bien el clAHHHHH!

El grito de dolor llamo la atención de sus dos amigos cuando vieron al pequeño lobo de madera mordiendo la pata trasera del grifo clavando sus dientes donde al rato comenzó a brotar sangre.

 **Grifo 1:** Maldito animal – con sus garras araño su lomo haciendo que soltara a su amigo y se retorciera de dolor – para que aprendas.

Ante los quejidos de dolor del pequeño Timberwolf, Naturel de alguna manera se lleno del valor que necesitaba y arremetió contra el grifo que araño al lobo.

 **Grifo 3:** Ciego estúpido – iba a ir a ayudar a su amigo pero frente a él apareció el timberwolf dispuesto a pelear.

 **Grifo 2:** ¡Vámonos de aquí! – la pelea se detuvo al ver que el grifo que fue mordido se agarraba la pata sangrante con dolor.

Sin refutar se fueron a ayudar a su amigo y salieron rumbo al hospital del pueblo para que atendieran su herida.

 **Grifo 2:** ¡Esto no se acabo ciego, tanto tú como ese animal estúpido tendrán su merecido! – le amenaza ya estando lejos.

Naturel aunque no lo mostrara tenía miedo, miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer ellos.

 _GUAU!_

El lobo de madera estaba frente a él moviendo su cola animadamente haciendo sonreír a Naturel de que se encontraba bien.

 **Naturel:** Parece que no te hirieron mucho – lo acaricio pero noto algo raro al tocarlo ya que sentía que tocaba madera en vez de piel – ¿qué clase de animal eres tú? – Pregunto dudoso solo recibiendo lo que parecía una lamida de una lengua áspera en su cara – JAJAJA ya basta.

El pequeño grifo pasó la tarde que con su nuevo y extraño amigo pero cuando comenzó a ocultarse el sol dando paso a la fría noche que sintió Naturel dándose cuenta que aun no encontraba su hogar.

 **Naturel:** Tengo que volver a mi casa – dijo preocupado.

 _AUUUUUU!_

Un aullido en lo profundo del bosque se oyó llamando la atención del pequeño timberwolf.

 **Naturel:** Y parece que tú también – menciono triste – creo que este es el adiós.

El lobo le dio un par de lamidas en su cara como despedida y se fue corriendo adentrándose en el bosque donde Naturel vio como aquella luz verde oscura se perdían entre las luces verdes más claras de los arboles.

Camino cabizbajo de vuelta al pueblo donde su madre lo encontró muy molesta y después de recibir una gran reprimenda mas el castigo de no volver a salir ni al patio trasero, la siguió hasta su hogar.

…

 **Mamá:** Baja de una vez Naturel, ya tenemos todo listo para el picnic – dijo animada su madre.

Un Naturel de 5 años bajaba de su cuarto con una felicidad que no se veía en años, el motivo es que sus padres ya llevaban un mes sin discutir, hasta incluso se les veía felices pero por alguna extraña razón las luces grises que veía en ellos se habían vuelto más oscuras, pero a él poco le importaba eso.

 **Naturel:** Ya voy mamá.

Salieron de la casa dándose una mirada cómplice ambos padres sin que lo notara su pequeño hijo.

.

 **Papá:** Ya llegamos – dijo el grifo mayor con su familia en medio del bosque – sabemos que te gusta la naturaleza hijo así que decidimos hacer el picnic en el bosque.

 **Naturel:** Gracias papá, mamá.

Las horas pasaron entre risas y juegos de Naturel viendo varias luces de distintos colores de los animales en la zona e incluso de los que se escondían entre el denso follaje de los árboles y arbustos aunque sus padres lo atribuían a que él escuchaba algún ruido proveniente de esos lugares.

Con el tiempo transcurriendo lo lógico paso, Naturel se quedo dormido recostado encima de la manta del picnic con una gran sonrisa la cual también tenían sus padres pero esta era un poco más siniestra.

 **Mamá:** Llego la hora – hablo bajo.

 **Papá:** Si – le respondió

.

 **Naturel:** mmm… ah – se levanto soñoliento el pequeño grifo por el frio de la noche - ¿Mamá, papá? – busco aquellas luces grises de sus padres pero no las encontraba por ningún lado.

Se levanto asustado dándose cuenta que estaba solo en medio del bosque escuchando a lo lejos rugidos y aullidos de animales salvajes.

 **Naturel:** _*Me dejaron solo*_ \- paso por su mente ese pensamiento pero luego se sacudió la cabeza - No, de seguro ellos se fueron de prisa y se olvidaron de mi… si eso debe ser jejeje - no estaba muy seguro en sus propias palabras – pero ahora como vuelvo al pueblo.

El pequeño pensó en seguir las huellas que dejaron pero el problema residía en que él no podía ver, por lo cual anulaba tal idea así que cerró sus ojos concentrándose en pensar otra mejor pero mientras los tenia cerrados, sintió de alguna manera algo a varios metros de donde se encontraba, eso era muy raro ya que era la primera vez que pasaba aunque similar a lo que sentía cuando veía las luces negras le advertían que se alejara, pero esta sensación era un tanto diferente, era algo conocido.

 **Naturel:** Debo dejar eso para otro momento, mejor voy de una vez – abrió sus ojos y se dirigió al lugar donde sintió eso.

.

Sorprendido se encontraba el pequeño grifo ya que lo que sintió eran las luces grises que eran los grifos del pueblo que lo veían anonadados ya que no esperaban que el encontrara camino al pueblo… algo muy extraño cabe mencionar.

 **Naturel:** Que es eso – vio hacia un lugar en especifico sintiendo algo en su interior – Deben ser mis padres – dijo contento.

Corrió hacia esa dirección y sorprendentemente el pequeño no chocaba con ningún objeto en su camino, parecía como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le indicaba esquivar aquellas cosas pero por la emoción del momento de encontrase con sus padres no le tomo dio importancia.

 **Naturel:** Ya llegue – menciono emocionado parándose frente a una casa donde sentía lo que serian sus padres – tiene que ser esta mi casa.

Se acerco a la puerta con el pensamiento de que sus padres con una gran preocupación lo recibirían uniéndose los tres en un profundo y amoroso abrazo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta unas risas dentro de la casa lo detuvieron.

 **Naturel:** Me abre equivocado – dijo confundido.

Las risas no paraban, era imposible que fueran sus padres, ¿Por qué reirían cuando él estaba perdido? Pero aquella sensación que le decía que si eran permanecía aun dentro de él.  
Para quitarse la duda decidió investigar rodeando la casa y asomando un poco su cabeza por la ventana que daba al exterior y pudo comprobar que si eran ellos. El mismo tono de voz pero aquellas luces ahora eran de un color negro pero aun así sentía que eran sus padres.

 **Mamá:** JAJAJA por fin nos deshicimos de él – el corazón del pequeño Naturel se estrujaba y las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en su ojos perlas.

 **Papá:** Como si íbamos a mantener a un ciego – cada palabra que soltaban solo lo hacía sentirse peor consigo mismo – ahora solo queda vender esta casa y después firmar el divorcio.

 **Mamá:** Acuérdate que nos dividiremos a la mitad nuestro bienes y ninguna palabra de esto a nadie.

 **Papá:** Y quien podría culparnos si incluso todo el pueblo estaba de acuerdo con nuestra decisión, después de todo un grifo ciego solo traería desgracia.

Eso fue suficiente para Naturel que con lagrimas en los ojos se alejo de la ventana y corrió sin rumbo por el pueblo que lo insultaban al verlo o le lanzaban piedras que el por reflejo esquivaba.

 **Grifo 2:** ¡Lárgate del pueblo ciego inútil!

 **Grifo 1:** ¡Solo eres una vergüenza!

 **Grifo 3:** ¡Porque no te mueres!

Fueron los gritos de aquellos tres grifos que se enfrento para salvar al timberwolf, gritos que junto a los demás pobladores le clavaban como dagas al corazón del pequeño.

 **Naturel:** _*Por qué… yo no le hice nada a nadie… porque me odian*_ \- pensó derramando lagrimas en el camino mientras se internaba dentro del bosque.

.

Ya una vez en lo profundo del bosque desahogo todas sus penas llorando a más no poder con sus garritas tapando su cara.

 **Naturel:** Mis padres _``sniff´´_ no me quieren _``sniff´´_ los del pueblo me odian por algo que yo no escogí ser _``sniff´´_ \- se lamentaba el pequeño – tal vez todo estaría mejor si _``sniff´´_ estuviera muerto.

 _Crac!_

El crujido de una rama llamo su atención viendo que frente a él estaba una criatura bípeda de luz azul oscuro pero muy brillante, tanto que le ardían los ojos con solo verlo.

 **?: Tranquilo pequeño guerrero** – hablo de una manera cordial – **la muerte no es la solución, siempre ten en cuenta que la vida te va a poner obstáculos, sean grandes o pequeños esta en uno mismo superarlos enfrentando la adversidad porque** – acerco lo que parecía una mano a su cara tapándole los ojos – **cuando Dios cierra una puerta** – a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados Naturel sintió las luces alrededor de él. Las luces de los animales, plantas que le rodeaban, hasta incluso la de aquella extraña criatura que tenia frente a él – **abre una ventana** – quito la mano de sus ojos – **y lo que ves y sientes pequeño no son luces, son auras que están presentes en todos los seres vivos** – Naturel abrió la boca para hablar, mas el extraño ser de ropas que parecían de la realeza le tapo la boca con un dedo y materializo un bastón con los símbolos de Alfa y Omega en su otra mano – **en un futuro nos volveremos a encontrar, mientras tanto no te rindas joven guerrero.**

El aura azul oscuro que veía Naturel comenzó a brillar fuertemente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos momento en el cual dejo de sentir su presencia lo cual pudo corroborar cuando no vio dicha aura.

 _CRAC!_

Oyó pisadas a su alrededor y sintió varias auras rodeándolo junto con un aroma putrefacto que venía acompañado de dichas auras.

 **Naturel:** Qui… quien anda ahí – pronuncio con temor.

De pronto se vio rodeado de auras color verde oscuro similares al de su extraño amigo animal que salvo, solo que estas eran más grandes e infundían miedo al igual que pestilencia.

 **Naturel:** Po… por fa… favo no me ma… maten – el pobre se moría del miedo.

Los Timberwolves se acercaron lentamente acechando al pequeño grifo que rogaba por su vida.

 _GUAU!_

De la manada de lobos de madera uno más pequeño salto separándose del grupo y poniéndose delante de Naturel como si lo estuviera defendiendo.

 **Naturel:** Acaso eres tú – dijo sorprendió.

 _GUAU!_

Respondió el pequeño lobito dando a entender que era al que rescato haciendo que el grifo se sintiera feliz al reencontrarse con su amigo, lastimosamente el momento no era el más indicado.

 _GRRRRR!_

 _GUAU! GUAU!_

Su amigo estaba enfrascado en una discusión con el que parecía ser el alfa de la manada que solo le respondía con gruñidos.

 _GRRRRR!_

El líder se acerco a Naturel olfateándolo ya que era la forma que ellos examinaban, luego de eso vio al pequeño que movía contento la cola esperando su decisión.

 _PUAJ!_

Escupió un líquido verde de olor putrefacto desde su boca al rostro de Naturel.

 **Naturel:** ¡Qué asco! – se quejo mientras se limpiaba la cara con una garra.

Luego el alfa se dio media vuelta internándose en el bosque junto con su manada dejando al grifo ahora mas confundido pero pronto sintió como alguien lo empujaba desde atrás, siendo este su pequeño amigo.

 **Naturel:** Quieres que valla con ustedes – el pequeño timberwolf simplemente soltó un ladrido – bueno, después de todo no tengo a donde ir.

Y así el grifo junto con su amigo siguieron a la manada sin que él supiera que ese escupitajo que le dio el líder era un ritual de aceptación a la manada para que oliera igual que ellos, claro que eso se quita a los días pero ellos aun podían identificarlo.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal lectores, ahora me encuentro en mi casa vivito y coleando, saben tenía una gran duda si los grifos nacen como los mamíferos o por huevos pero me acorde que su parte trasera tenia la forma de un león y que además son criaturas mitológicas, opte por un nacimiento como los mamíferos. Dejando eso de lado a contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _The Faster Frogfoot:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Steven me las va a pagar por haberme matado y encima que no me deja subir clop zukulento.  
(Contesta Steven): Tú no aprendes verdad – dijo con unos anteojos negros.  
(Contesta The only 95): jejeje, oye si jugué el Battlefield, no me acuerdo cual era ya que fue hace mucho tiempo en mi PC, creo que fue la uno pero me encanto al igual que un CoD que también jugué aunque dicen que el ultimo que sacaron es una mierda porque más parece Star Wars que otra cosa, no puedo juzgar si no lo he jugado, solo eso puedo decir.

 _CrisKakis:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Mi ganso de peluche, no puedo creer que le haiga arrancado la cabeza T.T  
(Contesta Steven): Cris si me entiende, no debes poner clop en este fic.  
(Contesta The only 95): Es mi fic asi que te jodes.  
(Contesta Steven): Entonces quieres un viaje al mas allá otra vez – dijo activando sus poderes callando al escritor – Algún día le daré la charla a Metamorf aunque Nest… - vio donde estaba el poni de la katana que veía en la televisión un canal de cómo hacer nudos solo que veía el programa sonrojado - … tal vez cuando supere su trauma.  
(Contesta The only 95): Acaso me estas retando porque si es así créeme que escribiré un capitulo tan cargado de ese tema que una vez que lo termines te convertirás en un clopero tanto así que te unirás a mi secta para dominar al mundo JAJAJA.

 _DavidNatural:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Bueno que te puedo decir, no me gusta dejar a mis otros personajes abandonados. No entiendo eso mucho eso de crear un OC pero no su historia, es algo que creo es imposible porque si vas a crear un personaje este deber tener una historia, si planeas crear alguno te puedo dar unos consejos si quieres. Sobre Spike te Hunter tal vez el próximo capítulo salga a final de este mes o a inicios del próximo, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que será largo. Adiós.

 _angelsoul99:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Eso si es un gran review… me gusta los grandes reviews así que a comenzar – frotándose las manos – no te preocupes por la tardanza amigo, siento pena por tu celular, y más pena porque se te fue toda la historia al caño pero me alegra saber que eso no te desanima, eso dice mucho de uno. Jejeje al parecer también pides lemon, eres mi hermano pronto te llegara una invitación para unirte a mi secta donde recibirás a una poni que tú quieras como regalo jajaja.  
(Contesta Steven): A ti nada te quita lo clopero no es así.  
(Contesta The only 95): Si se lo que significa Tsundere, de hecho mi waifu poni favorita es Trixie, tengo una preferencia por las chicas malas y rudas pero ella ocupa el segundo puesto, la que ocupa el primero es la grifo Gilda oye zhi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(Contesta Steven): _*No puedo creer que fui creado por la mente de este sujeto*_  
(Contesta The only 95): Aquí entre dos, te digo que no será la última vez que veamos a los amigos de mis OC's – leyendo una parte del comentario nuestro escritor esbozo una gran y pervertida sonrisa – oye Nest esta parte es para ti.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): A ver – leyó dicha parte y se pone rojo a niveles alarmantes, luego se va corriendo hasta el baño de arriba donde se escucha el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo.  
(Contesta Blizz Silver): Que es lo que leyó Nest – el escritor le muestra la pantalla de la computadora donde estaba el comentario – JAJAJAJAJA VALLA, SI QUE ES DESEADO NEST JAJAJA  
(Contesta The only 95): Bueno a seguir contestando mientras Nest se da un duchazo de agua fría para bajarse la calentura jajaja. Es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, jejee ya eres el primero en comentar en los 2 de mis 4 fic's amigo y yo seré el primero en comentar el tuyo cuando lo publiques – sacando una pistola – y seré el primero de alguna manera u otra XD  
(Contesta The only/Steven/Nest/Metamorf/Blizz): ¡ADIÓS!

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Ahora me despiAGG – se sostuvo con dolor la espalda – que tanto les costaba comprar un ataúd acolchonado, que acaso no piensan en la comodidad del muerto.

 **Steven:** Acolchonar un ataúd nos costaba 600 soles.

 **Blizz Silver:** O 183,99 dólares según el PBI (Producto Bruto Interno) – todos miraron impresionados al pegaso – porque me miran así, tengo que saber los tipos de monedas de este mundo para luego comprar mentas en todos los países y escoger cuales tienen la mejor.

 **Nest Hunter:** …

 **Metamorf:** …

 **Steven:** …

 **The only:** … mejor hasta aquí terminamos, no olviden dejar sus reviews, nos leemos luego.


	55. El otro habitante del bosque

En un desordenado cuarto, vemos un bulto sobre la cama tapado por sabanas. Aquel bulto comienza a moverse frenéticamente hasta que de él sale nuestro ya conocido escritor, que por cierto parece más un hombre lobo por la barba y el pelo largo.

 **The only 95:** (Bostezando) Ahhh, ¿Qué hora son? – Con la cara babeada ve hacia un lado de su cama donde estaba el reloj – las 10 am tan temprano, bueno mejor me preparo un café para aguantar el día.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina con su peinado TALCO… tal como se levanto.

 **The only 95:** ¡Maldita sea Blizz! – grito a todo pulmón.

Cuando llego a la cocina la encontró en el mismo estado que ocasiono el pegaso adicto a las mentas.

 **Steven:** Antes que armes un escándalo ninguno de nosotros vimos a Blizz en todo el día, o no es así Nest – dijo el humano que entro a la cocina.

 **Nest Hunter:** Así es – le secundo el poni – yo suelo levantarme más temprano que ustedes y aun así no lo vi.

 **The only 95:** ¿Y Metamorf? – pregunto por el changeling que no los acompañaba.

 **Steven:** Lo mande a comprar algo para desayunar ya que no hay leche – luego fijo su vista en el piso de la cocina donde había un charco de dicho liquido – o al parecer alguien se le derramo.

 **The only 95:** Le dije bien claro que quería que arreglara mi cocina después de su ´´aterrizaje`` - movió sus dedos dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

 **Steven:** ¿Dónde estará?

 _-Más temprano en la mañana:_

Eran las 5:30 am y vemos a un pegaso bicolor dando vueltas en la sala con cara de fastidio.

 **Blizz Silver:** Puto sueño, cuando quiero levantarme temprano para la formación me levanto tarde y cuando quiero dormir todo el día me levanto temprano – alzo su pata al cielo – te maldigo Morfeo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Podrías callarte, hay algunos que tratamos de dormir._

 **Blizz Silver:** Hablando del rey de Roma, has estado callado mucho tiempo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _No tenía nada que decir, además todos los consejos que te doy te los pasas por los hu…_

 **Blizz Silver:** Ya ya, parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Tu también lo harías si un loco comenzara a gritar a un tal Morfeo no se qué._

 **Blizz Silver:** _*Mejor tomo un poco de leche tibia para recuperar el sueño*_ – pensó ignorando a su conciencia.

Ya una vez en la cocina se quedo mirando todo el desastre que causo con su llegada.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Si yo fuera el dueño de la casa te mato._

Haciendo oídos sordos se dirigió a la nueva refrigeradora ya que la anterior fue vendida como chatarra al peso. Abrió el aparato y saco una caja de leche fresca.

 **Blizz Silver:** Verdad que no funciona la hornilla… a qué más da, de seguro funciona fría al igual que tibia – se llevo la caja de leche a la boca.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _¡Oye idiota tu eres…_ \- no termino la oración ya que Blizz escupió el contenido de la caja.

 **Blizz Silver:** Chinga su madre, me olvide que soy intolerante a la lactosa – con su pata se limpio los residuos de leche de sus labios.

Por fuera de la casa donde estaba el enorme agujero de la pared que daba a la cocina, una caja de leche es lanzada hasta terminar cayendo en unos arbustos.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Vete a cagarle el estomago a otro! – salió por el agujero agitando su pata molesto.

Viendo que lo de la leche ya no era una opción para que le regresara el sueño, volvió a entrar a la cocina conformado a estar despierto.

 **Blizz Silver:** Ahora que hago para matar el tiempo.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _Podrías arreglar la cocina como te dijo The only_ – Blizz se quedo con una cara de ``no inventes´´ - _has odio la expresión de ``al mal tiempo darle prisa´´, piensa aunque sea un poco, si terminas esto ya no te estará fastidiando a cada rato._

 **Blizz Silver:** Buen punto – golpeo ambos cascos – terminare de reparar la cocina y nada me impedirá hacerlo – hablo con determinación.

 _TOC! TOC!_

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo voy _*Jajaja me libre*_ – se dirigió alegre a la puerta de la casa mientras su conciencia se llevaba su mano a la cara.

 _ **Conciencia:**_ _De todos los seres vivos del universo tuve que ser la conciencia de este tarado._

Una vez llego a la puerta la abrió y se encontró a dos niños. Uno de piel pálida, dientón, rubio y lleno de granos en la cara, él otro de piel rosada, calvo y regordete.

 **Niño rubio:** Buen día señor le interesaría comprar unas mentas – dijo mostrando un paquete de caramelos de mentas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Mentas… acaso dijiste mentas – menciono frunciendo el seño.

 **Niño regordete:** Si señor, con o sin eucalipto.

 **Blizz Silver:** Mentas ¡Mentas! ¡MENTAS! – Comenzó a gritar como un desquiciado, asustando a los niños que huyeron despavoridos - ¡MENTAS! ¡MENTAS! – los siguió con una cara de loco psicópata.

 _-Volviendo al tiempo actual:_

 **The only 95:** Cuando lo vea me las pagara, pero bueno será mejor subir el capitulo así que – viendo al frente – que lo disfruten.

* * *

Para muchos el bosque es un lugar hermoso y a la vez peligroso lleno de bestias indomables como los Timberwolves, hidras, mantícoras y muchas otras más. Siempre a los pequeños ponys o grifos se les prohibía entrar al bosque sin compañía adulta ya que si lo hacían las bestias que lo habitaban los devorarían.

Así era como todos veían al bosque, como algo imponente y que ningún pony o grifo podría durar más de un día dentro de ese lugar… aunque siempre existen las excepciones.

Dentro de una cueva, una manada de Timberwolves reposaban después de cazar exitosamente a un ciervo quedando solo sus hueso pero un poco apartado de ese grupo se encontraba el pequeño Naturel acomodado en un rincón.

 **Naturel:** _*Siento pena por el ciervo pero creo… que así es la naturaleza*_

Estando 2 semanas en esa manada se había dado cuenta que no podía cambiar algo que ya era una imposición natural, como que sus amigos eran carnívoros, aunque él se negaba a comer la carne de los desafortunados animales que cazaban y solo se alimentaba de los frutos de los arboles siendo guiado más que nada por su olfato.

 _GUAU!_

Su amigo lobo se acerco a él cojeando un poco de una pata en la que se notaba que su madera estaba un poco fracturada.

 **Naturel:** Lo siento amigo – bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

Hace un par de días mientras buscaba frutas en compañía de su amigo sin querer entraron al territorio de una mantícora, sobra decir que entre mantícora y Timberwolf había una rivalidad tanto por territorio como por alimento. Naturel con el pequeño lobo de madera huyeron despavoridos pero era inútil contra la velocidad de la mantícora que de un zarpazo trato de acabar con la vida de Naturel mas su amigo lo empujo a tiempo recibiendo el golpe en una de sus patas, de no ser porque el resto de la manada llegaron en su ayuda posiblemente ninguno de los dos estaría con vida en este momento.

 **Naturel:** Por mi culpa tú terminaste herido – el pequeño lobito se acerco y le dio una lamida en su cara a modo de que no se sienta más culpable – jejeje gracias.

 _Bruu!_

El grifo se llevo una garra al estomago que comenzaba reclamarle por comida.

 **Naturel:** Voy a buscar por la zona si sobro alguna fruta – se paro pero ni bien dio unos pasos sintió que su amigo lo seguía – no, tu aun estas herido, no quiero que te lastimes mas.

 _GUAU!_

 **Naturel:** No te preocupes, solo buscare por esta zona, tranquilo volveré pronto – con eso dicho salió de la cueva bajo la mirada de su amigo cuadrúpedo.

.

 **Naturel:** No hay nada – dijo frustrado.

Después de varios minutos perdidos acercándose a diversos arboles y oliendo cerca de ellos si había una fruta, se dio por vencido.

 _Bruu!_

Su estomago no daba tregua y le seguía pidiendo comida pero él se negaba rotundamente a consumir carne de otro animal a pesar de que los grifos eran omnívoros.

 **Naturel:** _*Prefiero morir de hambre antes de consumir la carne de un animalito*_

Y de improviso capto un delicioso aroma en el aire, no era de una fruta o verdura, más bien era una especie de alimento que se preparaba… era…

 **Naturel:** Sopa… - dijo medio hipnotizado por el aroma.

 _Bruu!_

Por el pedido de su estomago busco el origen de tan delicioso aroma.

.

Recorriendo el bosque llego a una casa/árbol con raros adornos colgando de sus ramas, pero para los ojos del grifo solo veía un aura verde con forma de árbol del cual, por dentro desprendía ese olor que era muy extraño, aunque Naturel fácilmente pudo deducir el porqué.

 **Naturel:** Es una casa – hablo muy bajo – Ahora que hago - Dudo en si entrar o no pero su hambre no lo dejaba ver por completo el peligro de entrar.

Caminando sigilosamente entre los árboles, poco a poco se acerco al árbol y vio que tenía dos huecos, uno muy grande a la altura del piso que seguramente era la puerta y otro más pequeño de forma circula, la ventana dedujo él.

 **Naturel:** Parece que no hay nadie – dijo ya que no detecto otra aura dentro del árbol.

Se apego a la ventana y tomando impulso con sus alitas se elevo un poco y entro a la casa, lástima que no calculo como caer al entrar y termino yéndose de pico contra el suelo.

 **Naturel:** Au – se sobo el pico con una mueca de dolor.

Pero el dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando otra vez volvió a captar el olor acercándose al caldero con un líquido en su interior.

Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor por su falta de visión ya que si no, se hubiera percatado de las aterradoras mascaras talladas en madera y los diversos frascos con líquidos de variados colores.

 **Naturel:** ¡Si es sopa! – dijo feliz al asomar su cabeza en el caldero absorbiendo mas el olor de aquel liquido que tenia rodajas de zanahorias, papas, perejil y apio flotando – necesito un plato - Pronto se dio cuenta de su problema – si fuera tan fácil como las roca.

Esas 2 semanas con la manada aprendió a detectar objetos mientras caminaba o corría para evitar chocarse como rocas o algún tronco caído, no sabía como sucedía eso, solo sentía que tenía que esquivarlo pero una cosa era esquivar y otra muy distinta buscar.

 **Naturel:** No tengo otra alternativa – dijo resignado.

Se acerco a una de las repisa y con sus garritas comenzó a palpar agarrando a lo que su parecer tenían forma cilíndrica, posiblemente frascos.

 **Naturel:** Esto puede servirme – cargo el frasco y sintió que pesaba, además estaba tapado – mejor no lo abro – lo dejo en su lugar.

Y así comenzó a buscar inútilmente hasta que toco un objeto áspero y semiesférico.

 **Naturel:** ¡Un plato! – dijo el grifo sin saber que lo que tomo entre sus garritas era la mitad de un coco, pero igual le servía.

Alegre de que por fin iba a llenar su estomago se acerco al caldero y parándose un sus dos patas se apoyo un poco en el enorme metal hundiendo su ``plato´´ en la sopa.

 _Pam!_

La puerta de la casa fue abierta de improviso y el pequeño grifo que por el susto termino apoyándose por completo en el caldero que cediendo al peso, se fue de costado tirando por completo todo el contenido.

 **X:** ¡Que significa esto! – dijo la misteriosa voz en el umbral de la puerta.

Por miedo Naturel se escondió debajo de la repisa temblando y llevándose sus garritas a la cabeza.

 **Naturel:** Po… por favor no me lastime yo… yo solo tenía hambre y quería un po… poco de sopa – estaba a punto de llorar por el miedo.

Aquel misterioso ser se acerco y vio al pequeño grifo temblando debajo de su repisa.

 **X:** ¿De dónde provienes pequeño grifo?, ¿acaso te has pedido? – dijo mas comprensiva el ser que viendo mejor era una cebra hembra.

 **Naturel:** No… no me va a lastimar.

 **X:** Soy muchas cosas niño, más un ser que lastima a otros no – añadió la cebra – Mi nombre es Zecora, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre pequeño?

 **Naturel:** Na… Naturel, señorita – se fijo que el aura de la tal Zecora era un gris pero más claro, perdió un poco el miedo al hablarle, pero aun así bajando la mirada.

 **Zecora:** La aldea grifo está muy lejos de aquí, tus padres estarán muy preocupados por ti – vio como el pequeño grifo se estremecía un poco y unas lagrimas caían al suelo.

 **Naturel:** No los mencione – musito levemente aun con la mirada en el piso pero luego la alzo abriendo sus ojos perlas – ¡Nunca los mencione! – dijo firmemente.

La cebra se conmociono al ver los ojos del pequeño, mas la actitud que puso el temeroso grifo al mencionar a sus padres y estando solo en medio del bosque, le fue fácil deducir todo.

 **Zecora:** _*Son unos desalmados, ojala los dioses los castiguen de la peor manera posible*_ \- pensó indignada por la acción de aquellos padres del pequeño.

 _Bruu!_

El sonido del estomago del grifo lo hiso reaccionar.

 **Naturel:** Lo siento, no debí hablarle de esa manera… será mejor que me retire – una pata se poso sobre su hombro.

 **Zecora:** Dijiste que hambre tenias, dame tiempo y una deliciosa ensalada tendrás – dijo sonriéndole al pequeño.

 **Naturel:** ¿Por qué lo hace? – Pregunto confundido – yo entre a su casa sin permiso y tire su comida.

 **Zecora:** Porque eres mi invitado y mostrarte Amabilidad debo – lo guio hasta una silla – ahora siéntate y espera.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente. El pequeño grifo estaba sentado en la silla mientras la cebra picaba unas cuantas verduras y le echaba limón para darle sabor.

 **Naturel:** _*Porque es tan amable conmigo*_ \- pensó el grifo confundido - _*pero su aura indica que no es mala persona del todo*_ \- vio como el aura de Zecora a pesar de ser gris era más claro que la de los grifos del pueblo.

 **Zecora:** Aquí esta, ahora puedes degustar – dijo poniendo la ensalada frente a él.

 _Bruu!_

El pequeño ya no pudo soportarlo más y con desesperación comenzó a comer a bocados grandes usando sus garras, todo siendo visto por la cebra que veía asombrada la manera de comer del grifo.

 **Zecora:** _*Pobrecillo, de seguro tenía mucha hambre*_ \- lo vio con tristeza que de un momento a otro paso a enojo - _*Si alguna vez llego a encontrar a sus padres…*_

Naturel sintió un sentimiento negativo que provenía de Zecora y dejo de comer para prestarle atención.

 **Naturel:** Lo siento – hablo muy bajo pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la cebra – usted está enojada conmigo por tirar su comida no es así – bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

 **Zecora:** Estoy enojada pero no es contigo pequeñín… espera, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que puedo sentir?

 **Naturel:** Su aura – dijo simplemente – sentí algo negativo proviniendo de su aura, ya lo había sentido antes en otros grifos.

Tal respuesta dejo descolocada a la cebra.

 **Zecora:** Tú… ¿Puedes ver las auras? – el grifo asintió – pero… eso es imposible –menciono sorprendida.

 **Naturel:** Desde que tengo memoria siempre puede ver las auras tanto de animales, grifos, arboles y todos los seres vivos.

 **Zecora:** Dime de qué color es mi aura – hablo seriamente.

 **Naturel:** Gris pero más claro.

 **Zecora:** Ya veo _*Después de todo hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento pero fueron necesarias*_ \- se entristeció al pensar eso ultimo.

 **Naturel:** Pero usted no es mala – la cebra lo miro confundida – Fue amable conmigo aunque no entiendo el porqué, pero en verdad se lo agradezco – le dio sonrisa a la cebra que quedo conmovida por sus palabras.

 **Zecora:** Gracias – le correspondió la sonrisa pero luego se acordó de lo que dijo antes el grifo – pero sabes, tu don es conocido de donde vengo.

 **Naturel:** ¿Se refiere cuando veo auras?

 **Zecora:** Si – la cebra se sentó frente a él – mi pueblo se dedica a buscar el conocimiento, la paz interior y el porqué de las cosas, como desde un principio lo hicieron nuestros ancestros. Meditando durante horas, encontrándonos con nuestro yo interior y diversas formas para llegar al motivo del porque estamos en este mundo – se paró de su asiento y fue hasta un estante lleno de libros donde tomo uno – pero de entre todas las cebras siempre había uno que era el líder, el más sabio y poderoso de todos – abrió el libro donde se vio el dibujo de una cebra con una larga barba en pose de meditación – quien era el líder no solo poseía una gran sabiduría sino también podía hacer lo que haces tú, ver las auras de cada ser vivo.

 **Naturel:** ¡¿Enserió?! – valla que estaba sorprendido el grifo y se lo notaba por su voz y rostro.

 **Zecora:** Si pero llegar a ese nivel llevaba toda una vida y que tú a tan temprana edad puedas hacer eso es sorprendente – cerro el libro y lo puso encima de la mesa – lo digo porque yo conocí en persona al líder de nuestra aldea y el mismo color de aura que me dijo que tenía, tú también lo dijiste.

 **Naturel:** ¿Y porque no estás en tu pueblo? – pregunto con curiosidad.

 **Zecora:** Ocurrieron… algunas cosas – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema – pero lo que me dijo el líder es que tenía que viajar ya que mi destino no estaba en el pueblo sino en otro lugar – se quedo viendo al pequeño grifo - _*Y ya veo a lo que se refería*_

Naturel se quedo pensando en todo lo que había dicho Zecora ya que de verdad era una gran sorpresa saber que no era el único que podía ver las auras.

 **Naturel:** _*Espera a que se lo cuente a…*_ \- Se paró de improviso asustando a la cebra - ¡Tengo que irme!

El pequeño corrió hasta donde estaba la puerta para salir pero la cebra lo detuvo.

 **Zecora:** Es peligroso que salgas a estas horas, las bestias del bosque te devoraran sin demora – le advirtió.

 **Naturel:** Es que ellos deben estar preocupados por mi – le dijo apurado mientras abría la puerta.

 **Zecora:** ¿Ellos a quien te refie… - Siguio al grifo afuera pero se quedo calla ya que toda su casa estaba rodeada por un manada de Timberwolf que gruñían amenazadoramente - ¡Detrás de mi Naturel!

Se puso frente al grifo haciendo que los lobos de madera gruñeran más fuerte y otros ya estaban mostrando sus dientes.

 **Zecora:** Escucha Naturel quiero que entres a la casa, tratare de distraerlos lo mas que pue… - vio como el grifo pasaba por su lado avanzando sin temor hasta ponerse frente al que parecía el líder de la manada - ¡Naturel! – grito dispuesta a lanzarse a salvar al pequeño pero.

 **Naturel:** Disculpa no debí salir de la cueva sin compañía de uno de la manada – bajo la cabeza arrepentido mientras el lobo lanzaba gruñidos y ladridos – si, lo siento por preocuparlos.

De entre la manada un pequeño lobito salió cojeando y tumbo a su amigo alado llenándolo de lamidas en la cara con su áspera lengua.

 **Naturel:** Jejeje yo también te extrañe amigo, no volveré a preocuparte a ti tampoco jejeje – rio ante las lamidas de su amigo lobezno.

La cebra tenia la mandíbula en el suelo con una expresión de incredibilidad ante lo que acaba de presenciar ya que un pequeño grifo recibiendo ese cariño de parte de aquellos animales considerados los más peligroso en el bosque, era algo que no se veía todo los días.

 **Zecora:** ¿Pueden explicarme lo que está pasando? – con lo dicho llamo la atencion de la manada que comenzaron a gruñirle asustándola.

 **Naturel:** No le hagan daño, es una amiga – le dijo a los Timberwolf que se calmaron un poco pero aun así no bajaron la guardia – ellos son los que me cuidaron ya que yo ayude a mi amigo cuando unos grifos lo golpeaban – dijo acariciando al pequeño Timberwolf que estaba a su lado levantando su pata lastimada – me consideran uno de su manada y no podría estar más feliz aunque no como de lo que ellos se alimenta y busco mi propia comida.

 **Zecora:** Ahora comprendo – vio la pata del pequeño lobito – dime te duele – dijo tocando levemente su patita haciendo que el Timberwolf soltara un quejido de dolor.

 _GRRRRR!_

El resto de la manada se acerco amenazadoramente pensando que la cebra iba a lastimarlo pero Naturel se interpuso, él sabía que Zecora intentaba ayudar a su amiguito.

 **Naturel:** Puede sanarlo – le pidió de manera suplicante.

 **Zecora:** Creo que tengo algo, espera voy a buscarlo.

Se metió a su casa y después de unos minutos de ruidos de cosas moviéndose salió ella con un frasco con un líquido espeso de color verdoso.

 **Zecora:** Por favor has que se quede quieto, necesita estar inmóvil para que funcione por completo – le pidió al grifo.

Naturel se acerco a su amigo y le pido que no se moviera. Una vez hecho eso Zecora procedió a echarle el líquido y a los minutos la herida comenzó a cerrarse, o este caso la madera.

 _GUAU!_

El pequeño lobito se paro en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr alegre alrededor del par para terminar dándole lengüetazos a la cara de Zecora.

 **Zecora:** Jajaja de nada pequeño, siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar – dijo entre risas por el carriño del Timberwolf.

La manada vio con otros ojos a la cebra dejando ese semblante amenazante calmando un poco el ambiente pero Naturel tenía otras cosas en mente.

 **Naturel:** ¿Que era esa cosa que le hecho en su pata?

 **Zecora:** Es una poción, yo misma las preparo y las uso para muchas cosas, entre ellas para curar heridas.

 **Naturel:** Podría enseñarme – lo dicho tomo por sorpresa a la cebra.

 **Zecora:** ¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe?

 **Naturel:** Todos en la manada tienen algo que aportar, unos son cazadores, otros cuidan a los más pequeños y por último el líder dirige pero yo no puedo hacer mucho por ellos y si aprendo a sanar sus heridas que tengan, podría aportar mucho y agradecerles de una manera el haberme cuidado.

La cebra cerró los ojos pareciendo pensarlo un rato y luego mostro una sonrisa al ocurrírsele un plan.

 **Zecora:** Puedo enseñarte a cómo preparar pociones – la alegría invadió al grifo que comenzó a esbozar una gran sonrisa – y también a usar tu aura.

 **Naturel:** ¿Qué? – dijo confundido.

 **Zecora:** Veras, antes de irme de mi pueblo el líder me dio un libro donde el mismo escribió los usos del aura y entre ellas el curar heridas, pero depende del control de tu aura para saber si puedes curar heridas simples o complejas. Tal vez yo no sea como el líder para aprender a manejar el aura pero en el libro que me dio viene todas las indicaciones necesarias.

El pequeño grifo quiso aceptar la idea pero significa abandonar a la manada para quedarse con la cebra a aprender el control de su aura.

 **Zecora:** No tienes que preocuparte por tu manada, puedes ir a verlos cuando gustes pero eso si, los entrenamientos serán en la mañana.

 _GUAU!_

Vio como su amigo al parecer lo apoyaba no importase cual decisión tomase así que soltando un gran suspiro poso sus ojos en la cebra.

 **Naturel:** De acuerdo, con tal de ayudar a mis amigos entrenare señorita Zecora.

La cebra internamente sonrió al ver la determinación del pequeño por ayudar a sus amigos del bosque.

 **Zecora:** _*Veo que usted tenía razón líder, mi destino no estaba en el pueblo*_

* * *

 **The only 95:** Hora de contestar los…

 _PAAM!_

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente por un pegaso naranja de alas metálicas cargando varias cajas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Llego el Puto amo – dijo un gran sonrisa.

 **Steven:** ¿Oye y tú dónde estabas?

 **Blizz Silver:** Pues…

 _-Unos minutos antes:_

Los dos niños, el rubio dientón y el regordete calvo estaban tirados en el suelo muy decaídos por no haber vendido nada de sus mentas, claro hasta qué.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡MENTAS!- grito el pegaso asustando a los niños.

 **Niño regordete:** No nos haga daño.

 **Niño rubio:** No nos lastime por favor.

Ambos niños suplicaban con temor mientras se abrazaban ante la mirada de desquiciado que traía el pegaso.

 **Blizz Silve:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA POR FIN, E ESTADO TRATANDO DE ENCONTRARLOS TODO EL PUTO DÍA, AHORA QUE LOS TENGO AQUÍ DONDE QUERÍA TENERLOS QUISIERA!... comprar toda sus mentas – dijo simplemente con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ambos niños se derritieron del susto como hielo quedando solo un charco con sus ojos y bocas.

 **Niño rubio:** Gracias por su preferencia.

 _-Volviendo al tiempo actual:_

 **Blizz Silver:** … fui a comprar mentas – dejo las cajas en el suelo.

 **The only 95:** Después hablare contigo, mientras tanto hay que contestar los Reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CrisKakis:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Si lo sé, me da pena el pobre de Naturel a mi también.  
(Contesta Steven): Tú eres el creo la historia tan trágica – se dirigió al escritor.  
(Contesta The only 95): Bueno un poco de tragedia no viene mal a una historia, así como la de Spike The Hunter.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Descuida tú también me caes bien Criski, ¿Te puedo decir así? – pregunto sonriendo el changeling  
(Contesta The only 95): Lo del reto será más adelante, pero mucho más adelante ya que ahora no creo jejeje – rio de manera pervertida.  
(Contesta Steven): Por favor CrisKakis, no te corrompas como este clopero enfermo.

 _DavidNatural:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Lo más lamentable es que esto también pasa en la vida real, ojala que gente así sea castigada.  
Ahora tiene a Zecora y los Timberwolves para que lo cuiden.  
Tal vez soy descendiente de Judini XD. Sobre la gente de aquí pues que te digo, ya están acostumbrados a ver a ponis y otros seres raros, para ellos es algo normal.  
(Contesta Steven): Verdad ¿Qué lugar es este, no es la tierra?  
(Contesta The only 95): Digamos que es el planeta de Fanfiction donde viven todos los escritores con sus OC's. Jejeje te entiendo amigo pero si tu OC es femenino creo que sería una ventaja que viviera en tu casa si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿eh? – moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.  
Sobre el nombre de The Only viene de una película de acción llamada EL ÚNICO donde tocan temas de multi-universos y otras cosas lo cual me llamo siempre la atención, eso también de alguna manera tocare en mis fic's.

 _The Faster Frogfoot:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Tienes razón ya que si te pones a pensar, su cabeza es de un agila calva que son animales conocidos por tener una perfecta visión y que uno de ellos no la posea seria como un paria o peor.  
Jejeje DavidNatural es medio adivino. No, no habrá loba especial… ¿Soy random?  
(Contesta Steven): Si – dijo simplemente.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Sipi – menciono sonriente.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): Siendo honestos… si – hablo seriamente.  
(Contesta Blizz Silver): Shi – trato de hablar con la boca llena de mentas.  
(Contesta The only 95): Gracias por su apoyo – dijo sarcásticamente – sobre el clop es una lástima, a mí también me tocaron esos así pero por suerte son pocos, sobre la pregunta peleamos contra todas las demás sectas del mundo para alzarnos como la única y si, lleva cualquier arma que tengas, nos servirá para conquistar al mundo JAJAJAJAJA.  
Sobre tu reto, comenzare a buscar una imagen la cual me parezca mejor como la de Trixie o Gilda, o ambas oye zhi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Adiós Xopita XD.

 _NewSilverWolf94:_  
(Contesta The only 95): Algo me decía que te gustaban los lobos pero no sé porque… - llevándose una mano al mentón.  
(Contesta Steven): No será por el nombre de su perfil – dijo señalando lo obvio.  
(Contesta The only 95): A cierto – Steven se llevo una mano a la cara por su estúpido escritor – Naturel y el lobito si seguirán siendo amigos así que puedes estar tranquilo.  
(Constesta Steven): ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – se tiro al piso de forma depresiva después de leer lo que le dijo NSW94.  
(Contesta The only 95): Creo que le afecto, sabes lo único que le vi usar su poder es para hervir agua o calentar comida XD.  
(Contesta Metamorf): ¡¿Caramelos, donde?! – se paro sobre sus patas traseras y saco un catalejo buscando los dulces.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): Claro que te puedo enseña y si quieres también otras armas como las lanzas o arcos ya que en la hermandad no solo me dedique a practicar con la katana, sino con diversas armas aunque la katana siempre era mi preferida.  
(Contesta Blizz Silver): ¡PON LA HORA, LUGAR Y EL DÍA CARAJO QUE YO NO ME HECHO PARA ATRÁS, MORIRÁS TÚ Y TODOS LOS AMANTES DE LOS CARAMELOS DE LIMONES!  
(Contesta The only 95): Ahora costara calmarlo… y este paquete – abre un poco la caja, al ver el contenido la cierra rápidamente y lo abraza como si fue lo más preciado del mundo – _*estaré muy ocupado esta noche jejeje*_ – soltó una risa pervertida.  
(Contesta Steven): _*Algo trama este clopero*_ \- dijo mirando sospechosamente al escritor.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Antes de despedirme les quiero decir algo, ¿Qué nombre les gustaría que lleve el lobito que acompaña a Naturel?, pueden darme un nombre, el que se les ocurra y el que más me guste lo escogeré para que lo lleve el próximo capítulo. Con eso dicho me despido, su escritor favorito The only 95, nos leemos luego… ¡AHORA BLIZZ ARREGLA MI COCINA!


	56. Un nuevo amigo

Cerca a la casa/árbol de Zecora vemos a un pequeño grifo parado frente a un flor marchita y estirando sus garritas en dirección a aquella flor. Dicho grifo estaba con los ojos cerrados como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

 **Naturel:** _*Por favor que funcione esta vez*_ \- pensó el pequeño grifo intentando con todas sus fuerzas que algo pasara, de pronto alrededor de sus garritas apareció una aura blanca y el pequeño abrió los ojos al sentirla - _*Bien*_ \- se alegro y lentamente acerco sus garras a la flor marchita.

Una vez cerca sus garras de la flor, el aura que rodeaba sus garras adquirió un color verde y comenzó a rodear a la planta que poco a poco se erguía recuperando sus hermosos colores, al igual que sus pétalos adquirían un aspecto más rejuvenecido.

 **Naturel:** Lo estoy logrando – dijo a viva voz al ver que el aura de la flor crecía pero de la nada su aura comenzó a disminuir a nivel alarmante – No… ¡NO! – Grito preocupado aplicando más de su aura a la pequeña planta que termino por marchitarse por completo sin posibilidad de salvarla – Otra vez no me salió – bajo la cabeza tristemente.

Ya hay pasado 3 meses entrenando con la cebra que primero le enseño a preparar pociones curativas. Naturel demostró en esos tres meses un gran talento para preparar dichas pociones aunque en un principio tubo unas dificultades, después de todo, nadie era perfecto.

 _-Flashback:_

Un pequeño grifo echaba unas hierbas así como uno que otro polvo a un caldero burbujeante de color amarillo, mientras era supervisado por la cebra. Su amigo Timberwolf descansaba en una de las esquinas de la casa ya que Naturel estaba ocupado para jugar.

 **Zecora:** Después de echar 5 raíces de mandrágora, mezclar lentamente por 6 minutos – leyó lo que tenia anotado en uno de sus libros de pociones ya que por la falta de visión del grifo, lógicamente no podía leer aunque si identificar un poco los ingredientes.

 **Naturel:** Espera – dejo de mesclar el caldero – ¿no eran 6 raíces de mandrágora y mezclar por 5 minutos? – Pregunto confundido.

 **Zecora:** No, claramente dice 5 raíces de mandrágora y mezclar por 6 minutos – le corrió al grifo releyendo el libro.

De pronto el pequeño Timberwolf alzo ambas orejas y se levanto de improviso, salió corriendo por la puerta principal de la casa dejando confundido a la cebra y al grifo por tal extraño comportamiento del lobito pero dejaron eso de lado cuando el contenido del caldero comenzó a burbujear de manera errática.

 _BOOM!_

Un humo negro salió por las ventanas y puerta de la casa. En medio de la sala donde estaba el caldero botando ahora humo negro, vemos a Zecora y Naturel cubiertos de hollín con la crin y plumas paradas.

 **Zecora:** _``cof´´ ``cof´´_ creo que mejor empezamos con algo más fácil de preparar _``cof´´ ``cof´´_.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Para sorpresa de Naturel, Zecora nunca se molesto por ese accidente, de hecho mientras limpiaban el desastre la cebra parecía feliz cuando le hacia compañía y eso él lo podía sentir por su aura, e incluso ella le contaba algunas historias de su pueblo o lo consolaba cuando se ponía triste al no salirle alguna poción que preparaba.

 **Naturel:** _*Quisiera que mi mamá me hubiera apoyado así*_ \- pensó cabizbajo pero se recompuso poco a poco - _*Debo seguir intentándolo hasta lograrlo, le demostrare a Zecora que su entrenamiento ha rendido frutos*_

Los últimos días después de aprender a preparar pociones, estuvo meditando cerca a un lago con la cebra aunque para un pequeño que tiene mucha energía que gastar jugando o corriendo, le era complicado practicar la meditación por eso Zecora decidió que el tiempo de meditación se reduciría y le enseñaría lo básico del aura según el libro que le dio el líder de su tribu.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Zecora:** Veamos – ojeo el libro viendo las paginas con dibujos de cebras en varias posiciones rodeadas de aura, acompañado de información y títulos que iban desde _``Aura curativa ´´_ , _``Ataque aural´´_ , _``Expansión Aura´´_ y otros títulos– Para curar con el aura se requiere de sentir las auras a tu alrededor y tener un poco de control sobre estas, para lograrlo se necesita practicar la meditación por años, algo que solo lo consiguió el líder de mi tribu – vio como los ánimos del pequeño grifo decayeron – aunque para ti va ser más fácil lograrlo – Naturel alzo la vista más animado – ya puedes sentir y ver auras, solo necesitas meditar un poco para tener un mínimo de control.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Y en efecto, solo necesito unos cuantos días para tener un mínimo del control del aura y practicar con flores pero a pesar de que siempre practicara, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

 **Naturel:** Falle otra vez – dijo frustrado consigo mismo al intentar con otra flor – Me pregunto que estará haciendo Wood – pensó en su amigo lobo que llego a nombrar así por su piel de madera que poseía. El lobito se había ido en la mañana cuando escucho el aullido de la manada y él tuvo que quedarse para seguir entrenando.

Ya cansado de intentar, se sentó cerca a un árbol y escucho los hermosos cantos de las aves, el sonido del agua que caía cerca de una cascada y del resto de los animales que vivían en el bosque que él aun no conocía pero estaba ansioso de conocerlos.

 _GRAAAAA!_

Naturel se levanto de improviso por el enorme rugido que oyó poniéndolo en alerta y buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

 _GRAAAAA!_

El grifo en vez de busca un escondite, se quedo ahí quieto, escuchando mejor el rugido de aquel animal extraño, algo en ese rugido era diferente. El conocía a la perfección los tipos de rugidos al estar en la manada de lobos de madera, rugidos que iban desde advertencia, caza o para llamar a los suyo pero este rugido sonaba diferente, era un rugido de…

 _GRAAAAA!_

 **Naturel:** Dolor… - musito levemente tratando de ubicar de donde venia el ruido, era un animal herido y él no podía ignorarlo, tenía que ayudarlo.

 _GRAAAAA!_

Contra toda lógica el pequeño Naturel se adentro en el bosque corriendo lo más que podía buscando al animal herido, tal vez si cierta cebra estuviera con él y no se hubiera ido a recoger algunas hierba, lo hubiera detenido de adentrarse mas al peligroso bosque.

.

Cubierto de hojas y ramas por correr entre arbustos, llego al lugar donde había escuchado los rugidos de dolor.

 _GRAAAAA!_

Camino despacio hasta llegar a un lugar donde precisamente estaba el animal herido siendo uno de los más peligrosos al igual que los Timberwolf, de hecho este era considerado el rival de aquellos lobos de madera… una Mantícora.

 _GRAAAAA!_

Rugía con dolor la Mantícora herida con una especie de palo de madera que estaba incrustado en su pata trasera, por ratos se lamia la herida pero no detenía el sangrado de esta y de continuar así o podría perder la pierna o morir desangrado.

Naturel se quedo ``viendo´´ a lo lejos a la Mantícora, podía ver que su aura disminuía muy lentamente, comenzando por el lugar donde tenía la herida.  
Con cuidado el grifo se acerco despacio al animal pero…

 _GRRAAAAAA!_

El animal se había puesto en alerta sintiendo la presencia de alguien cerca y a los segundos salió Naturel haciendo que la Mantícora le gruñera pensando que venía a atacarlo estando herido.

 **Naturel:** Tranquilo, vengo a ayudarte – hablo suavemente para demostrar que no era una amenaza pero aun así la mantícora no dejaba de gruñirle – por favor deja que te ayude, estas herido.

El animal lanzo un zarpazo al aire para ahuyentarlo pero sintió más dolor al hacer mucho esfuerzo apoyándose en la pata herida para lanzar ese ataque.

 **Naturel:** ¡No te muevas, solo te estás lastimando más! – Le grito preocupado ganándose la atención del animal – puedo ayudarte, quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudare – le rogo a la mantícora no queriendo que el animal sufriera mas.

El animal no sabía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era una amenaza el pequeño grifo, hasta incluso sentía que ya lo había visto antes pero dejo eso de lado al rugir de nuevo por el dolor insoportable de la herida.

 **Naturel:** Déjamelo a mi – se acerco rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta el animal pero este ya no le gruñía – que es esto – sintió una vara de madera donde estaba la herida y la movió un poco.

 _GRAAAAA!_

 **Naturel:** Lo siento – se disculpo apenado por tocar lo que parecía ser algo incrustado en su herida. Se llevo una garra al mentó y pensó en lo que podía hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Ya se – se dijo a sí mismo y luego vio al animal – esto va a doler pero es peor que siga ahí adentro, por favor no hagas ningún movimiento brusco, entendiste – le hablo seriamente.

La mantícora se quedo viendo fijamente aquellos ojos aperlados que tenia, mas la tranquilidad que transmitía el pequeño, asintió entendiendo lo que quería hacer y miro al frente cerrando los ojos para aguantar el dolor.

Soltando un suspiro acerco con mucho cuidado sus garras al palo y de un solo tirón lo saco. Una vez fuera sintió una punta muy filosa en el extremo que estaba introducido y lo arrojo lejos para que no se cortase con esa cosa.

 _GRAAAAA!_

Rugió fuertemente el animal porque si antes el dolor era insoportable, ahora era como sentir el mismo infierno y en su desesperación comenzó a moverse erráticamente sin saber que aquello solo empeoraba la situación haciendo que de la herida brotara más sangre manchando la tierra.

 **Naturel:** ¡Tranquilo! – le pidió el pequeño pero recibió un coletazo de la mantícora sin querer, se paro lentamente y con mucho dolor solo para escuchar como algo pesado caía al suelo – No…

Se acerco adolorido a la mantícora que respiraba agitada en el piso aun con la herida sangrando y atreves de los ojos de Naturel, su aura disminuía a niveles críticos, si llegaba a desaparecer pues… moriría.

 **Naturel:** ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE! – Acerco sus garritas a la herida y expulsando su aura la mezclo con la de la criatura para tratar de cerrarla pero era inútil - ¡NO TE MUERAS! – el pobre ya estaba a punto de llorar pensando que si no podía hacer florecer una flor marchita, como podría curar una herida de tal magnitud de ese animal.

La mantícora comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos y solo se escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que se estaban volviendo más lentos.

 **Naturel:** No… por favor… _``sniff´´_ no te mueras – ya no podía contener las lagrimas el pequeño, ver como el aura de un animal se iba sin que él pueda hacer nada, lo hacía sentir inútil – inútil… - soltó esa palabra que tantas veces le habían dicho los grifos de aquel pueblo, que solo lo veían como eso, un ciego inútil, hasta sus propios padres lo consideraban así y por ese motivo lo abandonaron en el bosque a su suerte sin que les importase que le pasara – no soy un inútil… - murmuro para sí mismo. Los Timberwolf no lo consideraban un inútil, lo habían recibido en su manada por salvar a uno de los suyos, su amigo Wood tampoco lo consideraba un inútil, siempre lo acompañaba a cualquier lugar que iba y se apoyaban mutuamente en lo que podían y Zecora que también vio que el tenia potencial para aprender sobre el aura, todos ellos confiaban en él y la cebra lo trataba con el cariño que nunca le había dado su madre, no podía defraudarlos – No soy un inútil… ¡No soy un inútil!... ¡NO SOY UN INÚTIL!

Su propia aura aumento de dos a tres veces su tamaño normal y se fue directo a la mantícora deteniendo el sangrado y cerrando su herida casi de manera milagrosa. Una vez que acabo el proceso Naturel retrocedió tambaleándose un poco mareado y cansado pero alegre por haber logrado curar con el aura.

Cayó sentado al suelo respirando agitadamente y sintió como una lengua pasaba por toda su cara.

 **Naturel:** Jejeje no fue nada – le dijo a la mantícora que le agradecía por salvarle la vida – oye creo que te conozco – se quedo intrigado al sentir que aquella aura del animal ya lo había visto y sentido antes - ¡Ya me acuerdo, tú me atacaste a mí y a mi amigo Wood! – Recordó aquel animal que los ataco mientras buscaban comida resultando el pequeño lobito con la pata lastimada. La mantícora bajo la cabeza avergonzado por que antes quiso lastimar a quien lo había ayudado – Descuida no estoy molesto, pero no lo vuelvas hacer de acuerdo – Le hablo amablemente sin guardar ningún rencor en su ser y otra vez recibió una lamida de parte del animal - ya basta que me haces cosquillas jejeje.

Una vez terminadas las lamidas, Naturel intento pararse pero el esfuerzo que hizo para curar a la mantícora más el golpe que recibió le estaba pasando factura haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo con dolor para preocupación del animal.

 **Naturel:** Descuida estoy bien – mintió para no preocuparlo mas, pero el grifo se puso nervioso al saber que pronto regresaría Zecora a la casa y el no se encontraba ahí, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea – puedes ayudarme – le dijo a la mantícora que lo miro con intriga.

.

Cerca a la casa/árbol vemos como una cebra regresaba con una canasta llena de todo tipo de plantas y hierbas que tuvo que recolectar, algunas para pociones y otras para la comida.

 **Wood:** _GUAU!_ – corrió en dirección a la cebra.

Zecora se detuvo al ver como el pequeño Timberwolf la recibía pero con un semblante preocupado.

 **Zecora:** Hola Wood, veo que volviste de tu manada, ¿Le hiciste compañía a Naturel esta mañana? – Le pregunto al Timberwolf el cual comenzó a olfatear el lugar – ¿Que tratas de hacer lobito, acaso algo has perdido? – No sabía que hacia Wood pero pronto se fijo que faltaba alguien en el lugar - ¿Naturel? – se pregunto a sí misma y entonces entro a la casa sin encontrarlo, dejándola preocupada - ¿Has visto a Naturel? – Le pregunto al pequeño Timberwolf que entro detrás de ella, esperanzada que le diera alguna pista pero este negó con su cabeza, salió rápidamente de su hogar - ¡Naturel! – lo llamo desde afuera sin recibir una respuesta.

La cebra y el lobo de madera estaban preocupados por lo que le pudo pasar al grifo en su ausencia, pero la más afectada era Zecora que sentía como el pecho se le oprimía al pensar que algo le pudo pasar a su pequeño, si su pequeño, así lo consideraba ella ya que con el tiempo viviendo con él, le había tomado cariño, todavía no pudo comprender como aquellos seres despreciables que eran sus padres le hayan hecho eso a un niño tan Amable y atento como Naturel, si hubiera tenido un hijo como él le daría todo el cariño del mundo.

 **Zecora:** ¡NATUREL! – grito su nombre esperando que respondiera.

 **Wood:** _GUAU! GUAU!_ – también se unió en la búsqueda de su amigo.

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar como la tierra temblaba y de entre los arboles salía una enorme mantícora que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

 **Wood:** _GRRRRR!_ – Le gruño a la mantícora reconociendo que era la que le había atacado a él y Naturel.

Los gruñidos del pequeño lobo no aterraban a la mantícora que le ganaba e veces su tamaño, Zecora ya estaba planeando una forma de tomar a Wood y escabullirse junto con él en su casa, ahí adentro tenía algunas pociones que servirían para espantar a la enorme bestia, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Naturel:** ¡Hola Zecora, hola Wood, hice un nuevo amigo! – saludo desde el lomo de la mantícora dejando a la cebra y al lobo con los ojos cuadrados y la mandíbula abierta a más no poder, aunque al pequeño lobito casi se le cae – aquí me bajo – la mantícora usando su cola lo dejo lentamente y con cuidado en el suelo – gracias.

El grifo se acerco a sus amigos pero estos seguían callados poniéndolo nerviosos pensando que estaban molestos por que desapareció de improviso, él bajo la cabeza sabiendo que había cometido un error y estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que sintió como unas patas lo abrazaban.

 **Zecora:** Me tenias muy preocupada mi pequeño niño – lo abrazo con mucho cariño al saber que se encontraba bien… bueno con unos cuantas hojas y ramas en el cuerpo pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Naturel se quedo quieto en su mismo lugar procesando las palabras que le había dicho la cebra.

 **Naturel:** Po… porque me di… dijiste mi pequeño ni… niño – hablo nervioso y tartamudeando no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

 **Zecora:** Porque eso eres, mi niño y si tú quieres puedes decirme mamá – le hablo cariñosamente manteniendo el abrazo.

El grifo sintió como su interior se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido al igual que el aura de Zecora se veía más brillante, por primera vez Naturel lloro, pero no por rechazo, sino por felicidad ya que recibió el cariño que el tanto anhelaba, un cariño maternal.

 **Naturel:** Gracias por preocuparte por mí… mamá – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y una radiante sonrisa.

.

Unos minutos después vemos en las afueras de la casa/árbol como jugaban un lobo de madera y una mantícora con una rama, después de que Naturel hizo que se llevaran bien lo cual logro en poco tiempo.  
Ambos animales eran observados por la cebra y el grifo que disfrutaban del momento mientras Naturel le relataba todo lo que paso y de cómo curo a la mantícora.

 **Zecora:** Así que ya aprendiste a dominar el aura curativa, te molestia darme una demostración – Le sonrió amablemente la cebra para incentivar al pequeño grifo.

 **Naturel:** ¡Claro! – le respondió animadamente, luego buscando un aura débil de una flor alrededor la encontró a los segundos – Mira – extendió sus garritas y su aura paso a la flor marchita que rejuveneció recuperando sus hermosos colores – Viste – dijo alegre al ver que el aura de la flor aumento sin embargo esta aura decayó a los segundos y se volvió a marchitar - ¿Por qué? – se dijo a si mismo muy confundido si hace solo unas horas salvo a una mantícora de una herida mortal pero no a una pequeña flor.

El semblante del pequeño decayó al pensar que lo de antes solo fue un golpe de suerte poniéndolo más triste que cuando empezó su entrenamiento pero unos suaves cascos le acariciaron su cabeza alejando su tristeza.

 **Zecora:** No debes sentirte así mi pequeño, apenas estas usando tu aura y aunque no haigas hecho florecer a la planta – vio al frente donde la mantícora jugaba correteando con él lobito – salvaste a una criatura que te necesitaba.

 **Naturel:** Entonces… ¿cómo mejoro mi control de aura? – Pregunto confundido

 **Zecora:** Con mas entrenamiento – le dijo firme pero a la vez comprensible – tal vez nos lleve años para que la perfecciones ya que yo no uso el aura como el líder de mi tribu, pero con el libro y la práctica de meditación en la cual yo soy experta, podrás aprender Naturel – acaricio las plumas de su cabeza con mucho cariño.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dando la señal que se aproximaba la noche. Naturel se despidió de la mantícora que como agradecimiento le dio una última lamida en la cara y se metió de nuevo en el denso bosque, también se despidió de Wood ya que hoy quería dormir con Zecora y al parecer el pequeño lobo lo comprendió y se fue con la manada a dormir a una cueva no muy lejos de ahí.

 **Naturel:** Zecora…

 **Zecora:** Puedes decirme mamá.

 **Naturel:** Perdón… mamá quería preguntarte que era esa cosa que tenia incrustado la mantícora en su pierna, no lo sentí como una rama porque tenía algo muy filoso en un extremo – Zecora se tenso y él lo sintió a través de su aura - ¿Estás bien mamá? – pregunto preocupado.

 **Zecora:** Si, estoy bien – hablo no muy segura y se metió a la casa – que te parece si preparo un poco de sopa de verduras para cenar – le propuso para cambiar el tema de conversación.

 **Naturel:** Ya – le respondió animado olvidando lo que estaban hablando antes. La sopa de Zecora en su opinión era su comida preferida ya que gracias a ese platillo pudo conocer a alguien que lo quería como si fuera su propia madre.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa pero sintió un aura nueva, en una de las ramas del árbol de la casa, cuando se acerco esta aura parecía estar de cabeza y colgada de la rama.

 **Naturel:** Hola, ¿quién eres? – Lo que él no sabía era que al que le preguntaba era un murciélago de fruta que al escucharlo abrió los ojos, extendió sus alas y le alejo volando ya que al ser casi de noche comenzaba su actividad nocturna de buscar alimento – Que raro animalito porque habrá estado de cabeza.

Siguió con la vista el aura del murciélago y una vez que ya no pudo sentirla se adentro a su hogar con la pregunta de cuantos animales habitarían en el bosque y cuantos amigos más podría hacer.

…

Lejos de ahí, siendo mas especifico, en el lugar donde antes estaba la mantícora herida, se encontraban actualmente un grupo de 2 ponis terrestres y un grifo, ellos tres tenían un aspecto rudo e intimidante parecido a los tipos que frecuentan una cantina para ahogarse en alcohol o meterse en peleas callejeras. Uno de los ponis tenía una ballesta, el otro no tenía nada y el grifo llevaba un hacha doble en su lomo.

 **Poni 1:** ¡Se supone que debe estar aquí, acá termina el rastro de sangre! – grito furioso el poni que portaba la ballesta.

 **Poni 2:** A mí ni me mires, yo le lance mi arma y vi que le di en la pierna, así de herido no podía huir ni alzar vuelo.

 **Grifo:** ¡Oigan! – les llamo a los ponis que estaban discutiendo – miren lo que encontré – les mostro una lanza ensangrentada que estaba entre unos arbustos.

 **Poni 2:** Esa es mi lanza – dijo sorprendió – pero como se lo pudo quitar el animal.

 **Poni 1:** ¡Eso no importa ahora, lo perdimos, saben cuánto dinero se nos escapo, las pieles de mantícoras cuestan una fortuna y todo nuestro esfuerzo se fue al demonio! – estaba irritado el poni al ver que no consiguieron nada.

El grifo trato de buscar una pista de donde pudo haber huido su presa pero solo encontró una pluma blanca con un poco de verde claro en la punta, posiblemente de un ave y lo tiro sin tomarle importancia.

 **Poni 2:** ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

 **Grifo:** Eh oído que el circo estaba pagando una fortuna por animales exóticos para exhibirlos en sus actos – se quito el hacha que tenia marrada en el lomo y la sostuvo con amabas garras elevándose en el suelo.

 **Poni 2:** Podríamos capturar un par de osos bebes y vendérselos, el problema sería la madre – dijo mientras limpiaba su ensangrentada lanza con un trapo viejo.

 **Poni 1:** A mi déjenme a la madre – cargo un par de flechas a su ballesta – apuesto a que alguno de esos estirados de Canterlort les gustaría tener una lujosa alfombra de oso pardo para presumir en su sala.

Con eso dicho los mal vivientes se fueron a cazar a los pobres animales importándoles mas el beneficio económico que podían sacar de ellos sin pensar en el daño que hacían, después de todo la caza ilegal en Equestria en estos tiempos era algo que escapaba de los cascos para la autoridad.

Sin que haiga alguien quien pueda defender a los animales del bosque pronto sucumbirían a la avaricia de otros por sus pieles o siendo torturados para el entretenimiento publico… o tal vez, si había alguien que podía defenderlos…

* * *

100 reviews y más de 200K de palabras

.

.

.

¡100 reviews y más de 200K de palabras!

.

.

¡100 REVIEWS Y MÁS DE 200K DE PALABRAS!

 **The only 95:** ¡QUE TAL AMIGOS ESTOY SÚPER, DUPER, MEGA, HÍPER, ARCHIRECONTRA CONTENTO, TENGO 100 COMENTARIOS, OH DIOS MÍO ES EL DÍA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA Y NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIÉN LLEGUE A LOS 200K DE PALABRA JAJAJAJA!... bueno me calmo pero gracias, esto no habría sido posible sin ustedes amigos lectores y/o escritores que siguen esta historia.

 **Steven:** Oye The only donde dejo esta caja de champan para celebrar los 100 comentarios – dijo el humano peli blanco cargando una caja de cartón.

 **The only 95:** En la cocina que por fin arreglo Blizz y dile a Nest que mantenga vigilado a Metamorf, no queremos que se repita lo último.

 **Steven:** Ok – siguió su camino pero se detuvo – y descuida, para Metamorf hay unas cajas con jugo de manzana y uno que otro dulce.

 **The only 95:** Es bueno saberlo, ahora a contestar los reviews y alistarnos para la juerga de esta noche JAJAJA

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _NewSilverWolf94_ _:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Por lo visto uno de los nombres que sugeriste salió amigo, de hecho me gusto el nombre Wood ya que lo relaciona a la Madera en ingles.  
(Contesta Steven): Creo que lo comprendo, a mí también me comienza a agradar Naturel, bueno por lo menos soy el favorito del mayordomo y para serte sincero si no fuera por mí, esto solo seria lectura erótica teniendo a este clopero como escritor, aun me da escalofríos al saber que salí de su mente.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Uh 20 kilos de caramelos, que delicioso – al changeling le brillaba los ojos haciéndose agua la boca mientras Blizz en una esquina le sacaba brillo a su revólver al ver que no había ningún caramelo de menta y se puso más furioso al ver algunos de limón.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): Puedes llamarme solo Nest, no he tomado el puesto de príncipe ya que mayormente toda mi vida fui criado para ser un guerrero y con gusto le enseñaría a tu amo a practicar el arte de las armas de corto y largo alcance.  
(Contesta Blizz Silver): Eres un traidor, ayudas al enemigo – lo acuso el pegaso de alas metálicas.  
(Contesta Nest Hunter): No es un enemigo, además es un honor cuando dos guerreros se enfrentan en una batalla dispuestos a defender sus ideales.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Aun si eso significa que pelearan a muerte por solo ver cual dulce es mejor – el poni de la katana se quedo callado sin tener argumentos para responderle al changeling.  
(Contesta Blizz Silver): ¡LAS MENTAS SON LAS MEJORES! – Viendo al frente – dile a tu amo cuando despierte que yo lo esperare y en el momento que nos enfrentemos le meteré una bala por el cu…  
(Contesta The only 95): Ignóralo jejeje, o sobre eso descuida si me deshice de eso jajaja – respondió desviando la mirada y sudando de nervios - ¡Adiós X!

 _daviddg0211_ _:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Y yo creía que mis OC's me causaban problemas. Sobre tu teoría digamos no habrá ponys antropomórficos, eso lo dejo para el fic Spike The Hunter, sobre los poderes acertaste uno de tres, pero es algo amigo, si ya sabía que varios esperaban a Zecora, después de todo está en la descripción del fic, así como Shining Armor que ya apareció.  
Así que tu OC me está retando, pues dile que tengo acá 4 OC's que pueden darle batalla.  
(Contesta Steven): A nosotros no nos metas clopero de quinta.  
(Contesta Blizz Silver): Yo solo me voy a enfrentar a NewSilverWolf94 por decir que los caramelos de limones son mejores que las mentas.

 _CrisKakis:_  
(Contesta The only 95): Cuando termine las sagas de todos mis OC's sabrás la verdad y sí, estoy usando la teoría de los multiversos.  
(Contesta Metamorf): Que bueno que puedo llamarte Criski y me gusta el nombre Morfi porque creo que mi nombre es poquito largo y difícil de pronunciar.  
(Contesta The only 95): Y eso que no escuchaste mi apellido. Por cierto Cris… puedes pasarte el pack de las imágenes – dijo poniendo cara de pervertido mientras Steven a un costado sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero.  
(Contesta Steven): Alo... si padre, soy yo el que contrato sus servicios para enterrar a mi escritor, quisiera saber si está disponible para otro entierro… es un cuerpo medio calcinado y lleno de moretones – The only se arrodillo frente a Steven rogándole que le perdonara la vida – a lo siento ya revivió el muerto, adiós.  
(Contesta The only 95): _*Mejor no tiento a la suerte*_ \- se tenso al imaginarse a sí mismo en otro ataúd apretado – Adiós Cris, voy sacando un seguro de vida por si las moscas.

 _angelsoul99_ _:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Siempre es gratificante leer tus comentarios amigo, un saludo de mi parte y espero con ansias cuando subas tu fic.  
(Contestan Steven/Nest/Metamorf/Blizz): Adiós.  
(Contesta The only 95): A cuanto las empanadas :v

 _The Faster Frogfoot:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Siempre dejo con la incógnita sobre el pasado de los personajes… un ejemplo es Satoru que se sabrá en el capítulo 8 de Spike The Hunter. ¿No te astillarías si abrasas un Timberwolf?  
Siempre me llamo la atención ese tema del multiversos amigo y así como tú te haces esas preguntas, yo también me las hago… rayos todos dicen que soy random, bueno amigo me despido y cuidado con los clop gore, yo también vi alguno que me traumatizaron, pero aun sigo firme en mi decisión de crear mi secta.

 _flankler-filly-790_ _:  
_ (Contesta The only 95): Hola que tal, a los años que no comentabas, la verdad es que mis OC's ya los tenía en mi mente como hace dos años y apenas el año pasado me anime en publicar mi historia en fanfiction. Gracias por seguir mi historia y un gran saludo.

 _The Faster Frogfoot:_ [¡COMENTARIO NÚMERO 100!]  
(Contesta The only 95): ¡Amigo gracias por convertir mis dos cifras en tres, te lo agradezco mucho y si no lo hacías pues no iba a publicar hasta que vea el número 100 en la caja de comentarios XD! Ah y cuidado con estar fumando los Reviews XD

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia, comentan, la tienen en sus favoritos y la leen, también anunciar que los ganadores para el nombre del lobito fueron CrisKakis y NewSilverWolf94, me gusto en nombre Wood cuando lo leí, aparte que está relacionado a madera en ingles, otra cosa, quería mantener esto como sorpresa pero… al demonio se los diré.  
El fin de este mes o inicios del próximo, publicare en fanfiction un fic especial (El nombre aun lo estoy pensando, acepto sugerencias) por tener un año como escritor de esta página, les diré un poco sobre los fic's que escribí, por que los escribí y que me inspiraron a hacerlo, auto responderme algunas preguntas para que sepan cómo me inicie en este pagina primero como lector anónimo y después a escritor, agradecer a algunos escritores y lectores con los que hice amistad (Los que están leyendo ya sabrán a quien me refiero) y más. Eso es todo amigos que tengan un buen día, se despide su escritor favorito The only 95, nos leemos luego.


	57. El joven Naturel

_Tinton! Tinton!_

 **The only 95** : ¡Ya voy! – Grito nuestro escritor que bajaba con su bata de dormir y el pelo como un nido de aves – maldita sea la hora que puse un timbre, ¿además quién es?, ¡Son las 4 am!

Una vez que llego a la puerta y la abrió se dio con la sorpresa que no había nadie tocando la puerta, solo un paquete muy grande frente a él.

 **The only 95** : Espero que no sea otra de esas bombas que me mandan por demorarme en publicar el capítulo de My Littler Galge – se dispuso abrir la caja pero noto que tenía un papel pegado el cual saco para leer.

 _``Hola The only 95, como he prometido en el review del capítulo 7 de Spike The Hunter, acá esta mi OC lista para la acción y ella misma se empaco porque no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin conocerlo, el resto tú ya sabes que hacer. Se despide tu buen amigo que comento primero en dos de tus fic's, angelsoul99´´  
``PD1: Me envías una copia del video si tienen acción ellos dos´´  
``PD2: ¿¡PARA CUANDO EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE MY LITTLER GALGE!?´´_

Cuando el escritor termino de leer la carta saco su celular y busco los Reviews de Spike The Hunter, una vez que los encontró leyó el que le dejo su buen amigo angelsoul99 y una vez término de leerlo puso una gran y pervertida sonrisa.

 **The only 95** : Jajaja la que te espera Nest – la caja se agito un poco – tranquila, yo mismo te dejare en su cuarto.

Unos segundos después de subir la caja con mucho cuidado y dejarla en el cuarto del poni de la katana sin despertarlo, volvió a su sala muy sudoroso.

 **The only 95** : He sudado como cerdo pero valdrá la pena, eso si no es que me mata Steven antes – vio el reloj que marcaba las 4:30 am – bueno Nest se levanta las 5:30, tiempo suficiente para que ella se acomode, mejor me quedo despierto si no quiero perderme la diversión – vio al frente donde estaban los lectores – mientras tanto ustedes pueden ir leyendo la historia así que… ¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

* * *

Vemos como una silueta recorre a gran velocidad por el bosque, esquivando los arboles con una destreza natural y también saltando entre las ramas e impulsándose con sus patas para llegar a otra.  
A unos metros de ahí le seguía otra silueta desconocida a la misma velocidad que la primera solo que esta iba por tierra con sus cuatro patas.

 **X:** Creo que lo perdí – dijo la extraña criatura la cual no se podía notar su apariencia porque se encontraba en la rama inferior de un árbol tapando los rayos del sol con sus hojas.

La criatura tenia alas ya que las desplego y bajo planeando hasta llegar al piso pero una vez que toco el suelo, una sombra salida de los arbustos cercanos al árbol se abalanzo sobre él tirándolo al piso y quedando sobre la criatura con alas.

La sombra que salió de entre los arbustos era un Timberwolf ya adulto con la diferencia que cada una de sus patas tenían lianas rodeándolas y desde su cabeza hasta su lomo poseía hojas verdes como la crin de un poni.  
El Timberwolf ya teniendo su presa en el piso, acerco lentamente su hocico hasta el rostro de la criatura para acabar con su vi…

 **X:** ¡JAJAJAJA YA JAJAJA SUFICIENTE WOOD JAJAJA! – Rogaba la pobre criatura al recibir… ¿Lamidas?

El lobo de madera detuvo su ``mortal´´ ataque dándole espacio a su ``presa´´ que se paro en cuatro patas y avanzo un poco hasta la luz del sol revelando que la criatura era un grifo joven de unos 21 años, pelaje marrón oscuro, las plumas de las alas eran de un color marrón claro, pico y garras amarillo, plumas blancas en la cabeza con algunas plumas verdes en la punta cayendo sobre su rostro y lo mas característico es que poseía un par de ojos aperlados. Si, era el pequeño Naturel que por lo visto dejo se un pequeño para convertirse en un joven y apuesto grifo con una buena contextura física.

 **Wood:** _GUAU!_ – le ladro al grifo que volteo a verlo.

 **Naturel:** Si lo sé, me ganaste, no lo andes presumiendo a cada rato – acaricio la cabeza de su amigo que movió la cola de felicidad – Mamá ya habrá llegado a casa, dime amigo me acompañas – el lobo asintió con la cabeza

Así, ambos buenos amigos corrieron de vuelta al bosque y de paso tener otra carrera para ver quien llegaba primero.

.

Dentro de una casa/árbol, se encontraba una cebra mezclando el contenido de un caldero mientras agregaba líquidos de algunos frascos en su estante y una que otra hierba.

 **Zecora:** Esto ya está listo – reviso el libro de pociones que tenía cerca – ahora necesito 5 pétalos de amapola mmm… - agarrándose la barbilla, con la mirada rebusco entre los estantes de plantas notando que no poseía dicha flor.

Cualquiera le aconsejaría que vaya al bosque a recogerla, el problema radica en que dicha planta no crecía en el bosque.

 **Zecora:** No puedo terminar la poción sin la amapola, necesitare la ayuda de Naturel pero donde esta…

 _PAM!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro jadeando el grifo.

 **Naturel:** Jejeje esta vez… yo… gane Wood… - le hablo recuperando aire entre intervalos a su amigo lobo que también entraba agotado a la casa – Hola mamá.

 **Zecora:** Hola hijo – le dio un abrazo y luego se separo – necesito que me ayudes con algo.

 **Naturel:** Quieres que te ayude a cocinar.

 **Zecora:** ¡NO! – grito conmocionada, asustando al grifo y al lobo pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se recompuso rápidamente – qui… quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver con la comida – hablo un poco más tranquila pero por dentro estaba deseando no tener que repetir lo que sucedió hace varios años.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Naturel:** ¡Mamá!... creo que salió, además no siento su aura cerca.

El pequeño Naturel de unos 8 años se encontraba solo en la casa de Zecora después de volver de su manada.

 **Naturel:** No ha preparado comida – asomo su cabeza por el caldero sin detectar ningún aroma de él - _*Salió al bosque sin almorzar, de seguro volverá con hambre*_ \- pensó en su pobre madre ya que el ya había comido una que otra fruta cuando fue con la manada y una idea se le paso por la cabeza – Eso es, voy a preparar la comida para cuando vuelva – se dijo a si mismo muy animado con la idea – pero no se cocinar – bajo tristemente la cabeza pero luego la alzo recuperando el animo – pero se preparar pociones, no creo que sea tan difícil como cocinar.

Y así yendo a la cocina se propuso prepararle una deliciosa comida para Zecora.

.

 **Zecora:** Valla sí que me costó encontrar el cascaron de un huevo de fénix y ahora se me paso el tiempo de mi merienda – coloco su maleta en una de las sillas en su sala y se dirigió a la cocina - ¡Pero qué…!

Su cocina estaba hecha un desastre con azúcar, sal y harina desparramada en el suelo, verduras estrelladas en las paredes y techo de la cocina que parecían desafiar a la gravedad porque no se despegaban, pero en medio de todo ese desastre se encontraba el pequeño grifo con una gran sonrisa y sosteniendo entre sus garritas una caldero chico.

 **Naturel:** ¡He preparado la comida para ti mamá!

La cebra se sintió muy conmovida por la amabilidad del su hijo al tomarse todas las molestias de prepararle su comida, tanto así que olvido el desastre que dejo.

 **Naturel:** Ven a la mesa – dejo el caldero en la mesa y la cebra tomo asiento – disfrútalo – le regalo otra sonrisa a la cebra destapando el caldero.

 **Zecora:** … - la cebra no podía pronunciar ni una palabra y no, no era por la emoción.

Lo que tenia al frente era cualquier cosa menos comida. Un liquido color morado y burbujeante con algunas cosas negras flotando, puede que sean verduras pero estas tenían varias formas de rostro que clamaban porque acabasen con su sufrimiento.

 **Zecora:** _*Creo que hiso una especie de veneno y puedo apostar que un par de gotas acabarían con la vida de una hidra*_ \- pensó sudando muy nerviosa al estar cerca de aquel estofado mortal.

 **Naturel:** Me tomo mucho trabajo pero lo hice por ti mamá.

Con mucho trabajo se refería a que cometió errores que ni siquiera un novato en la cocina cometería como echar azúcar en vez de sal lo cual hizo Naturel (Era más que nada porque al no poder ver no podía distinguirlas) que al darse cuenta de la equivocación hecho sal para equilibrarlo, meter verduras sin pelar ni lavar ya que cuando preparabas pociones no era necesario lavar los ingredientes, solo echar las cantidades exactas, pero lo peor fue cuando al final de todo cambio de idea ya que al principio pensó hacer una sopa pero por motivos desconocidos prefirió hacer un guiso de verduras y para no desperdiciar lo que estaba en la olla, le hecho la harina (Con todo y bolsa) para que agarre la consistencia de un guiso y así señores es como termino de preparar aquella abominación culinaria (Que ni cierto sujeto de televisión que come insectos o toma su propia orina para sobrevivir, se atrevería a probar siquiera un pequeño bocado)

 **Naturel:** Ya puedes comer – hablo expectante esperando que Zecora pruebe su guiso que estaba para morirse… literalmente.

La cebra muy nerviosa sostuvo el cucharon de madera mientras en su cabeza se debatían sus dos instintos, el instinto materno que le decía que debía hacer feliz a su hijo adoptivo y el instinto de supervivencia que le rogaba no probar aquella cosa si no quería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

 **Zecora:** _*Dioses*_ \- pensó al ver que con solo hundir la punta de la cuchara de madera esta se deshacía como si la estuvieran sumergiendo en un acido, era un milagro que el caldero no se derritiera también.

Vio directamente a Naturel que mantenía la sonrisa esperando que le diga que tal estaba su comida.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Zecora:** _*Nunca he tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte como esa*_ \- pensó aliviada al poder engañar a su hijo por su falta de visión, y luego le mintió diciéndole que estaba deliciosa pero se aseguro que Naturel nunca jamás se acerque a la cocina.

 **Naturel:** Entonces en que quieres que te ayude mamá – hablo ignorando que hace algunos años pudo matar a la cebra sin querer.

 **Zecora:** Quiero que vallas al pueblo a comprar una flor – vio que el grifo puso una cara de fastidio – se que no te gusta ir ahí pero es necesario, la amapola no crece en el bosque y yo no puedo ir porque ya sabes como son.

 **Naturel:** Si, hay veces pueden juzgar sin conocer bien a uno – recordó como los ponis de un pueblo llamado Ponyville le temían a su madre creyendo que era una bruja y se ocultaban en sus casas – de acuerdo, lo hare – acepto soltando un pesado suspiro - ¿Voy a Ponyville?

 **Zecora:** La florería de Ponyville no vende amapolas – a Naturel no le gustaba lo que había dicho y por dentro ya se estaba haciendo una idea – tendrás que ir al pueblo grifo.

La cebra se dio la vuelta buscando un objeto en un baúl mientras el pobre grifo se tensaba poniéndosele toda la piel de gallina solo siendo notado por su amigo Wood que lo miraba con intriga.

 **Zecora:** Acá esta – del baúl saco unos lentes de sol y se los entrego a su hijo junto con unos bits – te he dado algo mas si quieres comprarte algunas cosas para ti, suerte hijo y no te demores.

El grifo aun tenso se fue caminando con su amigo Wood y ya estando lejos Zecora vio su jardín lleno de vida pero se concentro en un punto donde no crecía nada, de hecho ni siquiera los insectos como las hormigas o escarabajos se atrevían a cruzar por ahí.

 **Zecora:** _ *****_ _Creo que tiene más talento para preparar venenos que pociones*_ \- pensó asustada al recordar que hace 13 años hecho el guiso ``especial´´ de su hijo ahí sin que se diera cuenta y a pesar de los años nada crecía ni se atrevía a pasar por ese lugar.

.

Ya en limite del bosque con el pueblo grifo, lugar donde vivo antes Naturel, que le traía malos recuerdos de burlas e insultos a su persona por su ``defecto´´ de no poder ver, pero pasando los años en compañía de su madre Zecora, su amigo Wood y el resto de la manada aprendió a superarlo, también ayudo la meditación que le hacía reflexionar muchas cosas, entre ellas no guardar rencor ya que si tomaba venganza contra aquellos que lo lastimaron psicológicamente no lo haría mejor que ellos, al contrario lo haría peor que ellos. Zecora se alegro que el solo haya llegado a esa conclusión sin ayuda y dejar el pasado en el pasado para seguir con su vida… pero ahora que sabemos que Naturel dejo de lado su sufrimiento, dolor y rechazo… ¿Por qué temblaba como gelatina a unos metros de la entrada del pueblo con el Timberwolf viéndolo muy confundido?

 **Naturel:** No… no quiero hacerlo de… de nuevo – pensó muy asustado el pobre y por lo visto no era la primera vez que entraba al pueblo grifo.

 **Wood:** _GUAU?_ – le ladro como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta.

 **Naturel:** Créeme, si yo supera lo que les pasa te lo diría pero no lo sé – fijo su vista en el pueblo sintiendo varias auras – pero no puedo acobardarme, mamá necesita esa flor – paso saliva y se puso los lentes negros para ocultar sus ojos aperlados, tal vez con los años el pueblo se olvido del pequeño grifo ciego pero era mejor no arriesgarse - Será mejor terminar con esto, para llegar a casa a tiempo _*Creo que ya se me pego las rimas de mi madre*_ \- pensó un poco sarcástico y avanzo pero sintió unas pisadas detrás de él – No puede venir Wood, ya te lo dije miles de veces – le hablo seriamente.

 **Wood:** _GUAU?_

 **Naturel:** Ellos no son como mamá o yo, te pueden atacar y no quiero que salgas herido amigo – el lobo de madera bajo la cabeza y sintió por su aura la tristeza que emanaba haciendo soltar un suspiro al grifo – sabes si te portas bien y me esperas te traeré algunas de esas galleta que venden.

 _PAAM!_

 **Naturel:** ¡JAJAJA YA JAJAJA! – rio con ganas mientras el lobo lo llenada de lamidas.

El grifo se paro acomodándose los lentes y se fue al pueblo despidiéndose de su amigo que a pesar de haber crecido aun lo recordaba como ese cachorrito que salvo de aquel trió de grifos.

.

En medio del pueblo grifo caminaba Naturel tranquilo por fuera pero por dentro estaba que temblaba de miedo ante las miradas que le daban haciendo que deseara huir lo más rápido que podía del pueblo, sin embargo, tenía que cumplir con el encargo que le dejo su madre.

 **Grifa 1:** Oye mira – dijo una voz femenina a sus amigas señalando a lo lejos a Naturel – ¡Es él! – grito con una voz entusiasmada sin que llegara su grito a oídos de Naturel.

 **Grifa 2:** Están guapo – hablo con una voz soñadora otra grifa.

 **Grifa 3:** Y tan misterioso, o dioses si tan solo me dieran unos minutos a solas con él en mi cuarto – comenzó a divagar en su imaginación no apta para menores de edad.

Y así varias grifos hembra veían a lo lejos a lo lejos a Naturel con corazones en los ojos haciendo que nuestro grifo del bosque se pusiera nervioso ante las miradas acelerando el paso por comparar aquellas miradas que le dan como la de un depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa.

 **Naturel:** _*Porque siempre pasa esto cuando vengo*_ \- pensó concentrándose en su olfato para buscar la florería.

Sin saberlo, para Naturel los años en el bosque practicando su aura, ejercitándose, meditando y alimentándose bien, gano un físico envidiable para cualquier grifo macho, por eso es que al llegar a cualquier pueblo las chicas no podían evitar comérselo con la mirada pero esto se multiplicaba con las hembras de su especie, a eso sumémosle que era un completo desconocido (Que atraía mas a la chicas) ya que no lo habían visto conversar con nadie del pueblo, solo con los vendedores y se iba sin dejar rastro.

 **Naturel:** _*Por fin*_ \- llego a la florería por que el aroma era más fuerte ahí, se acerco al puesto – Disculpe – le dijo al aura que vio en el puesto

 **X:** Espere un momento por favor – era un voz femenina que le daba la espalda ya que estaba acomodando algunas macetas y luego se giro para atender a su cliente – en que puedo ayu… - se quedo callada al ver bien quien era su cliente. Puso un sonrisa coqueta y se recargo sobre puesto poniendo nervioso al pobre de Naturel porque de nuevo sintió esa mirada sobre él – Dime en que te puedo ayudar, querido – lo dijo con un tono muy cariñoso moviendo la cola de león de un lado para otro.

 **Naturel:** U… una a… amapola di… digo, si no fuera mu… mucha molestia po… por favor – el pobre se moría de nervios deseando estar atado de sus alas y cayendo de un acantilado que estar en ese puesto de flores.

 **Florista:** Claro – se fue atrás del puesto meneando las caderas a propósito para atraer más la atención de Naturel – aquí lo tienes son 5 bits – volvió con la flor pero esperaba que él la vea con deseo con aquella caminata pero lastima para ella que nuestro amigo Naturel fuera ciego.

 **Naturel:** Mu… muchas gracias – le dijo con una voz baja y solo deseando salir de ese lugar.

 **Florista:** Si deseas mas puedes acompañarme a mi invernadero y puede hasta incluso que te de mi ``flor especial´´ - le dijo con un tono atrevido y mas la ultima parte.

 **Naturel:** Ta… tal vez o… otro día – se retiro de hay casi temblando sin saber el motivo y tampoco sin entender lo último que dijo la grifa con eso de ``flor especial´´.

.

Después de evitar más miradas de parte de las grifas y comprarle las galletas para su amigo Wood, ahora se encontraba saliendo del pueblo rumbo al bosque.

 **Naturel:** Menos mal ya todo acabo – soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que ya acabo su pequeña odisea, pero se detuvo a unos metros al sentir unas auras oscuras que se internaban dentro del bosque – Otra vez esos sujetos – hablo con rencor.

 **Wood:** _GUAU! –_ ladro contento el lobo al ver que su amigo volvía con las galletas pero se quedo quieto al ver su expresión de enojo.

 **Naturel:** Wood trae a algunos de la manada y búsquenme siguiendo mi aroma – le dijo con seriedad y el Timberwolf conociendo muy bien toda las reacciones de su amigo supo porque ese enojo en su voz.

Una vez que el lobo se fue a buscar a la manada, Naturel guardando las cosas debajo de sus alas comenzó a correr para darles alcance a las auras oscuras.

.

 **Grifo 1:** Y yo le dije, me vuelves a subir la voz y veras – hablo un grifo macho panzón portando un arco con flechas y que a primera vista se notaba que al grifo hacia faltaba un buen baño.

 **Grifo 2:** ¿Y qué hiso? – le pregunto su compañero grifo con una cicatriz en la cara dándole un aspecto rudo y portando una espada en su lomo con su funda.

 **Grifo 1:** Pues tomo sus maletas y se largo, de todas manera no me importa ya la estaba engañando hace meses con otra JAJAJA – se rio con ganas el desgraciado.

 **Grifo 2:** Sabes hace unos días vi a tu mujer saliendo con otro grifo.

 **Grifo 1:** JAJAJA espera… ¿¡QUE!?, ¡Maldita zorra como pudo engañarme! – grito iracundo con ganas de soltar insultos contra su ex-mujer.

 **Grifo 2:** Pero si tú la engañaste primero.

 **Grifo 1:** ¡CÁLLATE O TE DARÉ MENOS DE LA MITAD POR EL TRABAJO!

Entre las copas de un árbol los seguía con mucha cautela Naturel y estando atento de sus movimientos para saber a dónde se dirigían o a quien buscaban pero por el rumbo que tomaban el podía deducir a quien.

 **Grifo 2:** Escuchaste sobre lo que dicen el resto de cazadores.

 **Grifo 1:** Que dicen ahora – pronuncio con un poco de molestia y aburrimiento.

 **Grifo 2:** Dicen que – miro a todos lados y le hizo señas a su amigo para que se acercase – dicen que una criatura misteriosa del bosque interrumpe sus captura y hay hasta incluso muchos dejaron de cazar por temor a que aquella criatura los mate – hablo muy bajo solo siendo escuchado por su amigo, y claro por Naturel que estuvo atento a aquella conversación.

 **Grifo 1:** ¡Patrañas! No creas en todo lo que dicen, para mí que es solo una invención de unos cazadores para que haya menos competencia – le respondió sin creer lo que le había dicho.

 **Grifo 2:** Pero que lo digan varios cazadores – trato de convencerlo.

 **Grifo 1:** No lo creo – siguió caminando – además si una criatura así existiese ya sabes quién sería el primero en buscarla para tenerla como trofeo en su pared.

Los dos grifos cazadores siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva.

 **Grifo 1:** Bueno a trabajar – tomo una piedra y la arrojo adentro de la cueva.

 _GROOAAAH!_

Se oyeron fuertes pisadas acompañadas de rugidos provenientes de la cueva para que a los segundos saliera un oso pardo y muy detrás de él, unos pequeños ositos, posiblemente el oso sea su madre que ante la amenaza salía para proteger a sus crías, primero tratando de espantar a quienes los molestaban.

 **Grifo 2:** Tiene crías, eso no será un problema.

 **Grifo 1:** Al contrario es mejor, puedes venderlas a un circo, como mascotas exóticas para ricachones o tenerlas en una jaula bien cerrada hasta que crezcan para obtener mayor piel de oso para vender al mercado negro – hablo como si los animales fueran simple objetos para él.

En la copa de un árbol Naturel no pudo evitar clavar sus garras en la rama por aquel comentario que lanzo ese grifo que desprendía un asqueroso hedor que hasta podría competir con el aliento de un Timberwolf.  
A pesar de que Naturel sea un grifo amable y no guarde rencor contra quienes lo insultaron en su infancia, no significaba que haría lo mismo con los cazadores o como él los conocía mas, monstruos… monstruos que amenazaban la vida de sus amigos del bosque, matándolos sin motivo alguno, eso lo ponía furioso.

 **Naturel:** _*Son unos desgraciados*_ \- pensó con odio al ver las auras oscuras de esos sujetos frente al oso y entonces sintió algunas auras muy conocidas acercarse - _*Llego la hora*_

El grifo gordo tomo una flecha y con su arco le apunto a la osa que seguía gruñendo para advertirles que se vallan.

 **Grifo 1:** Haber si le ruges a esto bola de pelos – le dijo apuntándole a la cabeza y soltando la flecha.

 _Crack!_

Ambos cazadores miraron sorprendidos como a medio camino la flecha caía al suelo partida en dos.

 **Grifo 1:** ¡Qué diablos! – grito sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

 **Grifo 2:** ¿Dónde compraste esas flechas? – le pregunto su compañero pensando que esas flechas eran de mala calidad.

 **Grifo 1:** Es imposible que sean las flechas – volvió a sacar otra y le apunto a la osa – ahora si te mueres.

 _Crack!_

Otra flecha volvía a caer partida al suelo y molesto siguió disparando el resto de flechas con el mismo resultado.

 **Grifo 1:** ¡POR UN DEMONIO! – grito iracundo al no entender lo que pasaba.

 _Crack!_

En la última flecha que disparo ambos cazadores notaron una silueta que paso de largo ocultándose entre los arbustos, hay comprendieron que el problema no era las flechas sino esa criatura pero y se pusieron en alerta por esa criatura desconocida que no habían llegado a ver.

 **Grifo 2:** E… es la criatura – hablo con miedo y sosteniendo su espada buscándola con la mirada por el bosque.

 **Grifo 1:** No seas cobarde, piensa, si capturamos a esa cosa seremos muy famosos entre los cazadores, incluso más que ese sujeto y no olvides las cantidades de dinero que ganaremos si la capturamos viva – hablo el grifo gordo cuya avaricia era mayor que su temor frente a lo desconocido.

 _GRRRRR!_

Se sorprendieron al ver a 6 Timberwolves saliendo de entre los árboles y rodeándolos ignorando a la madre oso y sus crías, y solo enfocándose en ellos, notaron también que uno de los lobos resaltaba de los otros 5.

 **Naturel: ¡Salgan de aquí y no vuelvan, si quieren seguir viviendo!**

Los cazadores se estremecieron al ver un par de ojos aperlados que parecían brillar a través de un arbusto con una voz tenebrosa que lo acompañaba.

El grifo de la espada ya estaba a punto de orinarse del miedo y salir huyendo como una gallina por el bosque, pero al otro se le quito su miedo y puso una sonrisa avariciosa.

 **Grifo 1:** ¡Ahora sí que me saque el premio gordo, no solo una criatura misteriosa que asusta a los cazadores, sino que también es capaz de hablar JAJAJA, hoy me haré millonario al capturarte!

El grifo iba a tomar otra flecha pero de la nada cayó pesadamente al piso sin mostrar signos de heridas graves o letales en su cuerpo.

El otro grifo solo pudo ver como callo su amigo al suelo al momento que esos ojos desaparecían del arbusto, sentir como algo pasaba a su lado y después ver como esos ojos volvía a aparecer en el mismo lugar.

 **Naturel: ¡Toma a tu amigo y lárgate, y si valoran su vida, no volverán a este lugar ni amenazaran las vidas de los animales que viven acá!** – los lobos se acercaron a gruñirle al único grifo consiente - **¡Fui claro!**

El grifo asintió muy asustado y casi pálido, tomo a su amigo y se fue volando lo más rápido que le permitían sus alas.

Un vez que ya no sintió su aura, Naturel salió de los arbusto sobándose la garganta con su garra.

 **Naturel:** Siempre me duele cuando uso esa voz.

 _Groaa!_

El grifo fue entonces rodeado por cuatro crías de oso se restregaban en sus patas muy contentos de ver al grifo.

 _GROOAAAH!_

La osa se acerco a Naturel, una vez cerca del grifo se paro en dos patas y le dio literalmente un abrazo de osos teniendo mucho cuidado de no romperle la columna al pobre.

 **Naturel:** Jejeje te dije que te iba a cuidar al igual que a tus hermanos – también le correspondió el abrazo a la osa.

Cuando el tenia cuatro años, unos meses después de conocer a Zecora. Viajo con su manada para buscar otro hogar ya que los Timberwolf son nómades, pero a petición de Naturel no fueron muy lejos para estar cerca de su madre Zecora.  
Durante su viaje la manada detecto un aroma a sangre, al igual que él solo que aparte de eso sintió tres auras que lo hacían sentir como cuando pasaba cerca a la prisión del pueblo grifo pero algo dentro del pequeño grifo lo guio ahí junto con su manada que lo siguió ya que una de sus normas era nunca dejar a los pequeños solos.  
Al llegar al lugar encontraron el cuerpo de un oso pardo muerto con tres sujetos que eran dos ponis y un grifo, cada uno sosteniendo a una cría de oso, pero lo que veía Naturel eran tres auras oscuras sosteniendo a otras auras más pequeñas que gritaban como si estuvieran llamando a su mamá para que los ayudase. En ese momento la ira del pequeño despertó y la manada al captar sus sentimientos se lanzaron a los cazadores que lograron escapar dejando a las crías y el cuerpo de su madre.  
De ahí en adelante Naturel crio al trió de huérfanos ositos hasta que llegaron a la edad donde podían valerse cada uno, aunque la despedida fue difícil, él sabía que tenían que vivir su propia vida, formando una familia pero siempre los cuidaba desde lejos.

 **Naturel:** Su madre estaría contenta al ver que lograron crecer sanos y con su propia familia – hablo aun en los brazos de la osa.

La osa parda soltó el agarre y lo dejo lentamente en el suelo, luego de un gruñido en su idioma llamo a sus crías que se estaban subiendo en el lomo de Wood que tenía una cara de fastidio porque las crías lo usaban de juguete para escalar.

 **Wood:** _GUAU!_

 **Naturel:** Tu también fuiste un cachorro, acuérdate – hablo con un tono burlesco a su amigo lobo.

Una vez que las crías se bajaron del Timberwolf, se metieron a la cueva junto con su madre que volteo para ver al grifo por última vez para seguir cuidando de sus crías.

 **Wood:** _GUAU? –_ ladro inclinando su cabeza viendo a su amigo grifo.

 **Naturel:** Si Wood, a mi también algo me dice que no será lo último que veremos de esos cazadores – inhalo y exhalo pesadamente – lo mejor que podemos hacer es espantarlos y hacer que nos tengan miedo ya que si los matamos seremos iguales o peores a ellos. Es hora de volver, tengo que seguir practicando con el aura.

El grifo junto con su amigo y el resto de los Timberwolves se adentraron en bosque para volver a su hogar y entregar los recados a su madre.

* * *

 **The only 95** : 5… 4… 3… - hacia una cuenta regresiva viendo el reloj que estaba a punto de marcar las 5:30 am – 2… 1…

 **Nest Hunter:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Como una bala bajo el poni de la katana mas colorado que nunca y escondiéndose detrás de uno de los sofás de la sala donde el escritor se contenía las ganas de reír.

Al rato bajaron a la sala el resto de los OC's.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Que carajos paso, acaso uno ya no puede dormir tranquilo! – se quejo el pegaso de alas metálicas con ojeras por haberlo despertado temprano.

 **Steven:** ¿Porque grito Nest y que haces despierto tan temprano The only? – pegunto el humano al escritor que usualmente se levanta a las 11 am y eso que era muy temprano para él.

 **Metamorf:** ¿Alguien vio mi pastel? – pregunto medio soñoliento el changeling y sosteniendo una almohada babeada, posiblemente soñó que esa almohada era su pastel.

 **X:** Oh Nest querido descuida yo no muerdo… mucho – dijo una voz femenina joven pero con un tono muy sensual.

Los tres OC's se quedaron viendo a una yegua unicornio con una cutie mark de una vara de mago junto a un par de medias color azul marino con dos rayas de color azul un poco más oscuro, la yegua poseía pelaje color azul claro como el agua con unos tonos verdosos claros, crin larga y risada al igual que la cola, ambas de color dorado como el mismo oro puro y brilloso, ojos de color dorado, tenía un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier yegua, parecido al de Fleur de Liz solo que un poco más alta y con unas posaderas bien voluminosas y firmes. Pero lo que llamaba mas la atención es que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sogas igual a la que venían en las revistas de bondage.

La reacción de cada uno de los OC's era diferente.

Blizz tenía las alas abiertas a más no poder y por dentro comenzó a envidiar al poni cazador de demonios. Metamorf solo la veía con duda pensando que la pobre yegua de seguro se tropezó con varias sogas quedando amarrada de esa manera, hay que entenderlo el chageling es muy inocente. Y por su puesto Steven que ya le estaba lanzando miradas de muertes a su escritor porque algo dentro de él le decía que esto era su culpa.

 **X:** Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Fina y busco a mi querido Nest para que nos divirtamos mucho en su cama – puso una mirada lasciva en el sillón donde se encontraba escondido el suertudo poni.

A Blizz se le salió un pequeño hilo de sangre al imaginarse las escenas en su cabeza y Metamorf la vio confundido al no conocer ningún juego que se juegue en la cama, aparte de guerra de almohadas que jugaba con sus amigos en el orfanato.

 **Nest Hunter:** _*O dios mío*_ \- la mente del pobre no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, primero encuentra a una yegua cubierto su cuerpo de sogas en su cama (Parecido a sus revistas que tenia ocultas) y después dice que quiere tener relaciones con él como si nada – Por favor ayúdenme – hablo muy bajo ya que dudaba poder aguantar tanto, después de todo la tal Fina estaba dispuesta a cumplir su fetiche de bondage.

 **Fina:** Sal Nest lindo, prometo que nos divertiremos mucho, y si quieres te dejare que tú mismo me ates a la cama – hablo con pasión poniendo más nervioso al siempre serio poni de la katana.

 **Steven:** ¡SUFICIENTE! – Grito el humano peliblanco llamando la atención de todos - ¡Puedo aguantar muchas cosas pero esto paso el limite señorita! – se dirigió a la yegua.

 **Fina:** Te pediría que no te incumbas en esto ya que es algo privado ente mi Nest y yo – hablo sin temor y manteniéndose firme.

 **Steven:** Lo sé, no tengo derecho a intervenir en la vida privada de mis amigos y tampoco tengo derecho a mandar en este casa que no es mía pero siendo la voz de la decencia y razón, no permitiré que este lugar se convierta en Sodoma y Gomorra, que gobierne el libre albedrio junto con la falta de moral convirtiéndonos en algo peor que animales sin capacidad de razonar – soltó su argumento viendo fijamente a la yegua y sin inmutarse.

La yegua comenzó a flaquear ante lo que había dicho el humano y decidió jugar su última carta que hasta ahora no había fallado con ningún macho.

 **Fina:** Y dime tal vez… podríamos arreglar esto en un lugar más… privado – la yegua uso la voz más sensual que podía para tratar de convencer al humano.

 **Steven:** Jajaja buen intento pero yo no soy como el clopero de mi escritor – se cruzo de brazos manteniendo la misma mirada – no,es no y punto, mi palabra no va a cambiar lo quiera o no.

La yegua inflo los cachetes y dando un bufido molesta, se retiro del lugar.

 **Steven:** ¡Y si planeas quedarte no será en el cuarto de Nest, sino en uno aparte! – se oyó un insulto de monos canosos y luego el sonido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente – Uff – se recargo en el sofá poniendo una mano en su frente – Rayos menos mal me gustan las chicas de mi especie porque sino – el humano tubo un escalofrió – rayos ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo.

 **Nest Hunter:** Gracias Steven, no iba aguantar más tiempo – salió detrás del sofá el poni ya más tranquilo pero un poco sonrojado.

 **Steven:** Si lo sé, pero el resto depende de ti, debes ser fuerte a pesar de tus… preferencias – se acordó de cómo estaba la yegua envuelta en sogas - _*Como supo del fetiche de Nest*_

 **The only 95** : Eres un aguafiestas Steven – se asusto al ver como su OC's activaba su poder y alzaba su puño en llamas – jejeje era un bromita.

 **Steven:** Tú y yo discutiremos esto después, ¡Oíste! – aun con sus poderes activos se dirigió a su cuarto para seguir descansando.

 **Nest Hunter:** Yo también me voy – ya volvió a hablar seriamente tratando de olvidar lo que paso.

 **Blizz Silver:** Amigo – le hablo al poni que le presto atención – eres un maldito suertudo, mira que tener a esa yegua a tu disposición, la puta envidia que te tengo viejo pero descuida, la yegua de un amigo, es un corcel para mí – dijo una frase que aprendió en la academia cuando juraban no meterse con la pareja sentimental de un compañero, aun si estos rompían su relación.

 **Nest Hunter:** Por favor Blizz, no hables – le dijo avergonzado y sonrojado.

 **Metamorf:** No entiendo – se gano la atención del par – si ella quiere jugar contigo en la cama, ¿Por qué Steven se molesta tanto? ¿Es que acaso ese juego es peligroso o pueden salir lastimados? ¿Para jugar tienes que amarrar a uno a la cama?

El inocente changeling seguía haciendo más preguntas poniendo más colorado al pobre poni que solo esperaba llegar a su cama y tener una larga siesta esperando que su imaginación este desactivada durante su sueños.

 **The only 95** : Bueno… solo… con mi soledad… eso me recuerda a una canción [Mi soledad y yo] de Alejandro Saenz pero dejemos eso de lado para contestar los reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99_ _:  
_ Gracias por las felicitaciones amigo y por fin llego tu OC, lástima que Steven sea un aguafiestas, ahora la que me espera cuando tenga que hablar con él.  
Es una buena noticia que pronto publiques tu fic, estoy ansioso de leerlo y más si lo va a protagonizar Fina jejeje [Introduzca risa pervertida]  
Naturel sería como el curandero o apoyo del equipo pero también que sepa defenderse ya que si jugaste un juego RPG sabrás que siempre al curandero lo ponen atrás o le dan más defensa para que aguante ya que es tan resistente como una hoja de papel higiénico mojado XD, pero las habilidades de Naturel irán mas allá de solo curar heridas con su aura.  
Respondiendo a tu PD, si me gusta la imagen, yo también veo la serie ya que me llaman la atención eso de viajes en el tiempo, espacio y otras dimensiones, si mal no recuerdo la famosa frase de Rick significa según su amigo el hombre pájaro [Ayúdenme estoy sufriendo mucho] y en realidad tiene una parte emotiva la serie y muchas intrigas que se van revelando en cada capítulo si eres buen observador.  
Bueno eso es todo y me despido amigo.

 _Guest:  
_ Llego un poco tarde tu comentario amigo por ser anónimo, esos mensajes siempre se demorando d días en aparecer, pero aun así gracias por comentar y dejar tu sugerencia, desde acá te deseo lo mejor quien quiera que seas, hasta luego.

 _daviddg0211_ _:  
_ Menos mal tu OC no va atacar, dudo que mi casa aguante ya que con un pegaso descerebrado entrillándose en ella, o un changeling con problemas de bebida, se va a venir abajo mi casita T.T, dime planeas hace un fic porque yo si estaría ansioso por leerlo y comentar por supollo :v  
¿Por sea caso tu OC se fue al psicólogo donde fue Steven? Ya no he sabido nada de él desde aquella vez que armaron ese desmadre con Metamorf y otros sujetos de AA (Alcohólicos Anónimos) en la ciudad.  
Adiós amigo, yo también tuve ese problema con los reviews pero me paso por mala conexión a internet, chaito.

 _NewSilverWolf94_ _:  
_ Menos mal estás vivo y si te entierran siempre puedes usar la técnica de la música de ese idiota para escapar de la muerte XD.  
Al parecer Naturel ocupo el lugar de tus favoritos, lastima por el aguafiestas de Steven, pero bueno hasta mi me cae bien Naturel además de ser muy deseado por las grifas XD.  
Yo también odio a los cazadores furtivos, por su culpa de cazar animales por dinero o diversión los llevan hasta la extinción y ni con todo el dinero del mundo podemos recuperar a una especie ya extinta.  
Adiós amigo.

 _CrisKakis:_  
Mi buen amigo Crisk, que cuenta la vida jajaja, bueno a lo que nos concierne.  
Valla eres el primero que entiende la referencia oculta de Naruto, si de ahí me guie, eres muy atento amigo.  
Pobre hasta Blizz y Nest no se salvan de bajar de rango, aunque para el poni de la katana de seguro tendrá una buena consolación de parte de la yegua XD, habla te mando el video :v  
Valla Pinkie no te deja en paz, pero ahora que me pregunto, ¿Tu OC no ha llegado hasta ahora a tu casa? Bueno digo si ya llegaron todas las mane 6, porque no Cristal.  
No soy un clopero pervertido, ¡Soy un Súper clopero pervertido JAJAJA!... me alegro que Steven no esté aquí o si no me molería a golpes, aunque lo maldigo por no dejarle a la pobre de Fina que se divierta con Nest y tener material en video para venderlo y ganar mucho dinero… lo repito, me alegro que Steven no esté oyendo esto.  
Saludos amigo, que te vaya bien y ojala salga la próxima actualización de tu fic que lo espero con ganas.

 _The Faster Frogfoot:  
_ Una nueva imagen de perfil y más rikolina… me gusta [Introduzca cara pervertida aquí].  
El pobre de Naturel se merecía a alguien que lo quisiera y le entregase ese cariño que su madre no le otorgo y bueno Zecora estaba dispuesta a dárselo.  
Estas casi cerca amigo con eso de descubrir al antagonista, muy cerca.  
No hay loba especia, lo siento pero siempre está el YokoxSpike :v  
La del shipeo te lo dejare con la duda porque soy malo XD  
JAJAJA al parecer Nest no se va a quedar solo, con esa yegua que lo desea con ganas de llevárselo a la cama hasta hacer que dejen de funcionar los resorte del colchón… ya me esta cayendo bien esa Fina.  
Sobre los ``cof´´ pack ``cof´´ estoy buscando en mi galería, descuida no dejare a un hermano de mi secta sin su buena dosis de zukulencia equina :P, aunque debo de ser precavido ya que si Steven me descubre… oh dios ni siquiera los fic's de cupcake o Rainbow factory juntos se igualaran a lo que él me hará si me descubre.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95** : Termine de contestar y responder sus dudas pero antes de despedirme se deben estar asiendo algunas preguntas como la que Naturel odia a los cazadores y Spike en el fic Spike The Hunter es un cazador, pensaran que me estoy contradiciendo a mi mismo pero también debemos acordarnos que hay otros tipos de cazadores que son los que tienen licencia para cazar ciertos animales en temporada, más que nada para restringir la sobre población de esos animales y que acaben sus recursos ellos mismo para luego morir de hambre, ese concepto lo utilizo en mi fic Spike The Hunter, opuesto a todo eso son los cazadores ilícitos de la saga El grifo: El guardián del bosque, donde solo cazan por dinero sin importarle los animales un comino. Dicho eso me despido, soy The only 95 y les deseo buenas noche, días, tardes o la hora que sea en el lugar donde estén viviendo. ¡CHAO!


	58. La hidra

En el interior de la casa del escritor, más precisamente en la puerta de entrada que se encontraba abierta, se podía ver la silueta de una persona que a pasos lentos y cojeando entraba a la casa.

Ya una vez dentro de la casa nos percatamos que dicha persona portaba una armadura de cuerpo completo muy parecida a la de los caballeros de la edad media, con todo y la funda donde estaba el mango de su espada.

El caballero de armadura con abolladuras muy notables a simple vista, cojeaba de un pie escuchándose los jadeos de cansancio dentro de su casco.

 **Caballero:** _Nunca he llegado a presenciar el miedo de primera mano como aquella vez_ – hablo como si estuviera recitando una oda – _vi a mis cámaras que me acompañaron a la batalla, caer rendidos ante el enemigo_ – pronuncio con un profundo dolor llevándose una mano al pecho – _vi a otros que a pesar de que lo dieron todo igual fracasaron. Cuerpos sin vida en medio del campo de batalla, plegarias de heridos que anhelaban que llegara la muerte para acabar con su sufrimiento_ – alzo lentamente ambas manos al cielo mientras apretaba los puños – _¡Que estamos pagando! Acaso las muertes, sufrimiento y desdicha no son suficientes en este oscuro mundo._

El caballero se tiro al piso de rodillas mientras que con uno de sus puños golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces desahogando todo el dolor que sentía.

 **Caballero:** _Y los pocos que sobrevivieron a tal masacre, en sus ojos he notado que aquellas ganas de vivir los habían abandonado… y temo que también aquello me suceda... ¡Pero no lo será así!_ – se reincorporo y golpeo su pecho en señal de determinación – _Seguiré viviendo por ellos, por todos mis compañeros caídos en batalla contra aquel enemigo que dentro de 1 meses volverá, de seguro mas fuerte… ¡PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ!_

Un changeling que justo en aquel momento pasaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y llevando un plato con un pedazo de pastel en la cabeza, era nuestro amigo Metamorf que se detuvo extrañado al ver al caballero, inclino un poco su cabeza confundido y de alguna manera el pastel no parecía ceder por la gravedad, pero luego no le dio importancia y continuo su camino con su postre.

 **Caballero:** _¡VENGARE A MIS HERMANOS CAÍDOS, DESTRUIRÉ AQUEL ENEMIGO, NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD!_ – dijo el sujeto de la armadura abollada mientras levantaba un puño al cielo.

 **Steven:** The only puedes dejar de gritar como un maldito loco – hablo con fastidio el peliblanco que apareció a su costado asustando al escritor – a todo eso, ¿Por qué la armadura y todo eso de que estuviste en una batalla, no me digas que te dio la fiebre Dark Soul?

 **The only 95:** A pues mi querido y cliche amigo canoso – Steven se contenía las ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente – es que estas semanas de ausencia que pasaron fueron los parciales de mi universidad – le explico aun portando aquella armadura.

 **Steven:** Eso no explica porque la armadura medieval – lo miro con reproche mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **The only 95:** Hacia frio.

 **Steven:** _*Ese es el peor argumento que he escuchado en mi vida*_ \- pensó llevándose una mano a la frente por las ocurrencias de su escritor, aun dudaba que él haya sido el que lo ha creado – espera – dijo mientras se fijaba bien en el aspecto de la armadura - ¿Y las abolladuras, no me vas a decir que los parciales le causaron eso?

 **The only 95:** ¡Eso fue por un pendejo que se paso la luz roja del semáforo! – grito lleno de indignación – de no haber llevado la armadura ahora sería una figurita en medio de la pista, pero lo peor fue que el policía quería llevarme a mí a la comisaria por tildarme de loco mientras dejaban que el otro conductor se valla así como si nada, valla mierda de justicia en este país.

El peliblanco ya cansado de todo se sobo las sienes para relajarse de todo el asunto.

 **Steven:** Ya tengo suficiente con una yegua ninfómana y obsesionada con Nest como para oír de tus problemas.

 **The only 95:** Verdad a todo esto donde esta Fina, no la he visto últimamente, no quiero que después _angelsoul99_ me culpe si le pasa algo malo a su OC.

 **Steven:** Dijo que iba a salir, le puse seguro al cuarto de Nest por si intenta algo.

 **The only 95:** _Puff´´_ aguafiestas, si fueras de mente un poco más abierta podrías disfrutar de cosas nuevas – hablo de manera pervertida.

 **Steven:** Creo que tienes razón – The only sonrió victorioso dentro de su casco al ver que su OC ya estaba cayendo al lado oscuro – últimamente e sentido curiosidad por ver qué pasa cuando a una lata de frijoles cerrada se le expone a altas temperaturas – la sonrisa del escritor se le borro y ahora todo su cuerpo se ponía pálido al entender muy bien a lo que se refería Steven.

 **The only 95:** Jejeje mejor olvida eso, más bien dime que pasó en mi ausencia – rio de manera nerviosa mientras trataba de cambiar el tema.

 **Steven:** A pues hubo algunas actualizaciones en historias.

 **The only 95:** Así, ¿cómo cuales?

 **Steven:** CrisKakis actualizo.

 **The only 95:** El buen Cris, ya era hora.

 **Steven:** También The Faster Frogfoot o Xopita como lo conocías antes.

 **The only 95:** ¿Actualizo?... esa no me la esperaba, creí que se tardaría algunos meses más.

 **Steven:** Oh y te cuerdas de ese fic de Naruto que ya llevaba casi un año sin actualizar y tu ya lo distes por muerto – el escritor asintió lentamente con la cabeza – pues actualizo el siguiente capítulo.

 **The only 95:** No inventes – saco su celular, se puso a buscar en su perfil y definitivamente hay salía la actualización de las historias, las cuales eran muchas – dejo Fanfiction por un tiempo y actualizan buenas historias, no sé porque siento que me estoy estancando, tal vez debería aprovechar estos días libres para actualizar mis historias… incluso tengo un nuevo fic en mente que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba pero nada fijo por aho…

 _CRASH!_

Tanto el escritor como el OC voltearon su cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido, encontrando al pegaso de alas metálicas Blizz Silver con la mirada concentrada en The only mientras que en sus casco estaban regados varios pedazos de vidrios.

 **The only 95:** ¡Oye Blizz cuidado con mis vasos que me lo regalo…

 _BANG!_

The only creía que después de ser atropellado por un carro, ya no podía tener otra experiencia cercana a la muerte (Por lo menos por este día) pero estaba equivocado ya que su otro OC le había disparado y él por suerte o milagro lo había logrado evadir a tiempo.

 **The only 95:** ¡Qué diablos te pasa Blizz, acaso tantas mentas ya te afectaron el cerebro!

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Cállate! – le respondió apuntándole con su casco ahora convertido en metralleta – Creí haberlas eliminado a todos pero por lo visto quedo una puta maquina!

 **The only 95:** ¿Qué, maquina? – No supo entender lo que decía el pegaso hasta que se percato que aun traía la armadura – Oh vamos Blizz ni tú eres tan estúpido, soy The only y esta solo es una armadura.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡JAJAJA crees que caeré en esa mentira robot de mierda!

 **The only 95:** Mira te lo demostrare – llevo ambas manos a los costados del casco para sacárselo y mostrar su rostro al tarado de su OC pero en el primer intento no pudo, lo hizo otras vez y nada, ahora si se estaba asustando - _*El choque debió haber atorado el casco*_ – jalo otra vez sin ningún resultado – Oye Steven ayúdame con esto… - Al girar su cabeza para buscar ayuda del peliblanco no lo encontró a su costado. La verdad es que Steven se había largado en el primer disparo – _*¡Maldito traidor!*_

Nuestro pobre y desdichado escritor sentía la profunda mirada del pegaso que le daba a entender que pronto lo dejaría peor que coladera malograda.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Hora de destruir tus circuitos!

 **The only 95:** Jejeje sabes tal vez podamos, no se conversar y… ¡AJA! – en un rápido movimiento saco la espada de su funda blandiéndola frente a Blizz – No creas que no me defenderé.

Los nervios y el miedo se había ido ya que por lo menos tenía un arma con que amenazar al pegaso para que se alejara pero la confianza no le duro mucho cuando esta espada se doblo hacia un lado como si fuera de goma.

 **The only 95:** Verdad esta cosa es de utilería – menciono arrojando la espada de goma a un lado pero pronto se percato del predicamento en el que se encontraba con un pegaso viéndolo muy molesto – jejeje ¿qué cosas no?

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Y así es como por las calles de aquella ciudad, las personas veían a un ser mitológico solo nombrado y descrito en libros de fantasía, que perseguía a matar a un caballero de armadura abollada corriendo por su vida, pero dejemos eso para después que ustedes han venido aquí por la historia del grifo Naturel.

* * *

 _CRACK!_

 _PUUM!_

Uno de los muchos árboles del bosque había caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo provocando un pequeño temblor a no más de un kilometro a la redonda, el causante de este acto era un grifo de ojos aperlados que sobrevolaba al ras del suelo con sus garras delanteras envueltas por un aura de color azul.

 _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

El grifo con sus garras cubiertas por esa aura corto el árbol en cuatro partes para luego alejarse un poco y aterrizar lentamente.

 **Naturel:** Ya pueden salir amigos, todo está despejado.

Ni bien termino de hablar unos pequeños animales del bosque salieron de sus escondites como conejos, ardillas, aves entre otros.

Un grupo conformado por castores se acercaron al grifo e hicieron unos pequeños ruidos con sus dientes y algunos chillidos.

 **Naturel:** No tienen porque preocuparse, nadie vivía aquí – dijo posando una de sus garras en uno de los troncos – además el ciclo de vida de este árbol ya estaba a punto de terminar, era mejor cortarlo ahora a esperar que se debilite y caiga de improviso lastimando a alguien.

A pesar de no poder ver el sentía que el aura del árbol era casi inexistente, sumado a que nadie tenía un hogar hay, era la mejor opción para que los castores lo usaran para construir su presa, así se le podría dar un uso útil.

Los castores hicieron su sonido característico en agradecimiento y se dirigieron a uno de los cuatro trozos para llegarlo en dirección a su construcción.

 **Naturel:** ¿No necesitan ayuda con eso? – Grito a lo lejos a los castores mas estos chillaron y negaron con la cabeza para continuar su camino – Bueno creo que yo ya termine aquí.

El resto de animales volvía a sus asuntos como recolectar alimento o preparar sus nidos para el invierno, Naturel solo veía varias auras moverse de aquí allá.

 **Naturel:** Es un poco aburrido sin Wood aquí.

Recordó a su amigo Timberwolf que tuvo que salir con su manada a cazar, aunque a él no le gustara eso entendía también que era algo propio de la naturaleza, el ciclo de la cadena alimenticia aunque él intervenía algunas veces cuando dos depredadores peleaban por territorio antes de que se mataran, curándolos a ambos al final y el perdedor de aquel encuentro se retiraba ya resignado.

El grifo se dirigió a su hogar ya que no tenía a nadie más por ayudar ese día o de que preocuparse… que equivocado estaba.

…

Muy lejos de donde se encuentra nuestro buen amigo grifo, se logra ver un pequeño campamento en el bosque con algunos árboles talados alrededor de este.

PRIIIIIIIIII!

El sonido de un silbato sonó en medio de ese campamento y en menos de un segundo salieron distintas razas de equinos como grifos, cada uno portando un arma como arcos, machetes y hasta tridentes.

 **X1:** ¡Escuchen atentamente porque no lo volveré a repetir! – Grito un viejo grifo de voz carrasposa – ¡Apenas cazamos presas pequeñas y nos pagan una miseria por ellas!

 **X2:** Pero no encontramos nada más que cazar en esta zona – interrumpió un pony – tal vez las cazamos a todas o huyeron hacia otra zona.

 **X1:** Por eso mismo iremos al pantano a cazar a una hidra.

Todo el grupo de cazadores tembló ante la idea de toparse con uno de los animales más peligrosos registrados en Equestria, claro después de la Ursa mayor.

 **X1:** Que prefieren morir cazando un hidra o mendigar en las calles – les amenazo el viejo grifo haciendo que todos se callaran – Bien, un grupo vendrá conmigo a cazar a la hidra y otros se separaran para poner trampas y ver si cazan algo bueno, pero se los advierto, ¡Si en estos días no cazamos algo decente tendré que echar a los inútiles de aquí porque no puedo estar alimentando a sujetos que no dan ningún beneficio en absoluto! – Se quedo viendo fijamente a un pegaso con una ballesta que al sentir la mirada del viejo grifo retrocedió con temor ocultándose entre sus compañeros – ¡Bueno es hora de cazar!

Todo el grupo alzo sus armas dando un grito al cielo animados por una nueva cacería a excepción del pegaso que solo agacho la mirada.

…

Naturel después de una larga caminata por fin llego a la casa árbol donde vivía con su madre Zecora, a pesar de que pudo llegar allí en solo unos minutos volando, a él le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar del camino por el bosque que a pesar de no poder ver, podía escuchar a todos los animales que pasaban por ahí, oler las fragancias de las flores así como también los frutos que estaban a punto de madurar en las copas de los árboles y sentir las auras a su alrededor, lo cual lo relajaba y también lo ponía a pensar en algo relacionado con el aura, lo cual lo hacía decaer su ánimo.

 **Naturel:** A pesar de que medito y practico… no puedo hallar la solución a mi problema – se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la casa.

Ya desde lejos no había sentido la presencia de su madre por lo que dedujo que había salido a recolectar algo para sus pociones, un beneficio que obtuvo al entrenar con ella es que el rango en que puede percibir las auras aumento considerablemente y eso le ayudaba a detectar las auras oscuras o ver si algunas auras disminuían. Otra cosa que había mejorado era la curación con el aura la cual solo requería unos segundos para sanar heridas superficiales y algunos minutos para heridas profundas entre leves y casi letales.

El grifo se dirigió automáticamente a la cocina justo en el lugar donde guardaban todas las frutas. Tomo lo primero que sintió al poner su garra en el cesto, era de una textura lisa con un delicioso olor que pudo captar con sus fosas nasales, una manzana muy roja y apetitosa a simple vista.

Con su estomago que gruño reclamándole por la fruta, se lo llevo lentamente al pico preparando para dar el primer mordisco (A pesar de que no tenia dientes), pero estando a solo centímetros de aquel delicioso fruto se detuvo.

Parecía una estatua ya que se había quedado en esa misma posición con la manzana a centímetros de su boca. Su mirada comenzó a ponerse seria y guardo su alimento debajo de una de sus alas.

Salió de la casa y se elevo en aire a unos cuatro metros con su cabeza moviéndose en distintas direcciones como si buscara algo, pero se detuvo mirando en dirección a un lugar especifico y no perdió el tiempo ya que salió volando hacia dicha dirección.

…

 _POW!_

Un Timberwolf se estrello estrepitosamente contra un árbol quedando hecho pedazos literalmente mientras sus compañeros junto con una mantícora rodeaban a una hidra de cuatro cabezas que atacaba erráticamente cualquier cosa que se topara en su camino.

 _GRRRRR!_

Gruño uno de los Timberwolf que destacaba del resto por ser un poco más grande y tener unas enredaderas en sus patas. El resto de la manada así como la mantícora también lo imitaron para tratar de ahuyentar a la hidra pero está lejos de intimidarse les lanzo un coletazo llevándose a otros dos lobos de madera que no tuvieron la suerte de esquivarlo.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

Un de las cabeza de las hidras tomo un árbol y lo arranco de raíz para luego lanzarlo contra el grupo pero el objeto fue cortado a la mitad gracias a alguien que callo justo en su camino salvando a los Timberwolves y a la mantícora.

 **Naturel:** Están bien – pregunto el grifo con sus garras recubiertas con el aura, interponiéndose entre la hidra y sus amigos.

 **Wood:** _GUAU!_ – ladro su mejor amigo agradeciéndole por evitar el último ataque.

Naturel asintió y se concentro en la hidra que tenia adelante, estaba confundido se supone que esas criaturas vivían en los pantanos alimentándose de los pobres que se atrevían a pasar por ahí, también conocían que eran muy territoriales por lo cual no abandonaban sus pantanos, pero que una esté presente en medio del bosque era muy raro sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba a Naturel era el aura de la hidra que estaba muy inestable lo cual significaba tanto ira como dolor.

Aparte de la hidra, los Timberwolves y la mantícora, no sintió otra aura cerca por lo que agradecía internamente a su amigo y el grupo lograron retener a la enorme bestia para que no salgas más animales perjudicados.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

La cuatro cabezas se lanzaron a atacar al grifo que esquivo la primera moviéndose a un lado, a la segunda saltando, la tercera paso muy cerca de su lomo y la cuarta ya estaba a punto de devorarlo pero el grifo usando sus garras aun recubiertas con aura impidió que se cerraran las fauces de la hidra.

 _POW!_

La mantícora envistió directamente al pecho de la hidra haciéndola retrocede y liberando en el proceso al grifo que aterrizo a su lado.

 **Naturel:** Creo que ahora estamos a mano – le dio una sonrisa a la mantícora que él había salvado cuando era un pequeño grifo.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

Si antes estaba molesta, ahora esta iracunda pues pisoteo con furia el suelo haciéndolo temblar mientras seguía lanzando gritos al cielo peor entre esos gritos Naturel pudo identificar uno muy característico.

 **Naturel:** Dolor… – musito él y concentrándose en ver el aura de la hidra que a pesar de estar inestable, había un lugar donde lo era mucho más – Está herida – hablo en voz alta ganándose la atención de los Timberwolves y la mantícora – Escuchen, está herida y parece que tiene algo incrustado ya que cada vez que se mueve solo le causa más dolor.

 _CRACK!_

Gracias a la reacción rápida de Naturel, corto otro árbol que fue lanzado en su dirección.

 **Naturel:** Necesito su ayuda – se dirigió a sus amigos – si logran distraerla por un momento yo puedo acercarme a su herida y extraer lo que sea que tenga hay, si logro hacerlo se calmara… tal vez… – no estaba muy seguro del comportamiento de las hidras pero peor era tener a una destruyendo el bosque sin razón.

 **Wood:** _GUAU!_ – su amigo así como toda la manada estaban dispuesto a ayudarlo.

 _GRAA!_

Y la mantícora también por lo visto.

Los lobos comandados por Wood rodearon al enorme animal gruñéndole o hasta muriéndole las patas sin causarle heridas, solo para distraerla lo cual funciono muy bien porque tres de las cabezas trataron de morderlos.

La mantícora desde el aire distraía desde a la ultima cabeza ya que el plan consistía en mantenerlas totalmente ocupadas en ellos y no en Naturel que sigilosamente se acercaba al lugar de la herida.

El grifo se puso a trabajar, lo primero era retirar el objeto incrustado pero había un problema que descubrió cuando paso sus garras muy cerca de la herida y era que… no había objeto.

 **Naturel:** ¿Qué? – no entendía, si no había objeto porque sentía dolor la hidra, se arriesgo a tocar la herida y ahí se dio cuenta al sentir algo más duro en el centro de esta y era que el objeto estaba totalmente incrustado a hidra.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

Sintió como alguien rugía muy cerca de él y era una de las cabezas de la hidra que se percato del grifo cerca de su herida, esto no hizo más que enfurecerla ya que lógicamente como todo animal pensaba que solo le iba a causarle más daño en el lugar donde estaba más vulnerable.

 _ **GRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHH!**_

El rugido aun más fuerte desconcertó y confundió a los Timberwolves que poseían un oído sensible al igual que la mantícora, ellos fueron apartados de un duro golpe con las cabezas y cola de la hidra para concentrarse en su nuevo objetivo, el grifo.

 _BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN! BAN!_

Era el sonido de las mordidas que lanzaba al aire la hidra tratando de atrapar al grifo que estaba en pleno vuelo.

 **Naturel:** ¡Puedo ayudarte curando esa herida pero tienes que tranquilizarte! – trato de razonar con el animal que seguía atacándolo sin descanso.

A la hidra no le importaba lo que decía, solo quería matarlo y eso lo sabía muy bien Naturel que a pesar de eso hiso el intento pero la verdad es que si se encontraba en un gran predicamento. El objeto que tenía en su herida estaba muy incrustado y no era fácil de sacar con un simple tirón, necesitaba que el animal cooperara para estar quieto, algo imposible en ese momento.

 **Naturel:** _*Si esto sigue así…*_ – si la hidra continuaba con el objeto en su herida seguiría atacando sin parar lastimando a muchos animales inocentes del bosque, no quería cooperar, la única opción que le quedaba era… – _*¡NO, NO LA MATARE!*_

Se negaba a sacrificar a un animal por el bien de otros, el nunca lo haría, juro proteger a cualquier animal del bosque aun si eso era a costa de su propia vida, pero no la de otros, él no mataba, solo tenía que hallar una solución para poder ayudar a la hidra pero necesitaba tiempo y eso era lo que no tenia, cada segundo era un esfuerzo que el realizaba para esquivar las mordidas, si seguía así pronto caería inconsciente producto del cansancio.

 **Naturel:** _*¡Inconsciente, eso es!*_ – sonrió para sus adentros al haber hallado la solución, dejar inconsciente a la hidra y extraer la herida, aunque la alegría le duro poco al percatarse de algo – _*Mi repertorio de ataques de aura es muy escaso*_

Del libro el cual le leía su madre Zecora (Porque él no podía leer por obvia razones) le menciono varios usos del aura pero el solo se enfoco en practicar para ayudar a sus amigos del bosque como el aura curativa o las variantes del aura para usar al resto del cuerpo al darle más velocidad, también había para darle fuerza usando el aura pero eso lo había practicado muy poco ya que no lo veía muy importante… grave error.

Jadeando del cansancio se alejo de la hidra que aun lo veía con ira con esos cuatro pares de ojos, dudaba que aunque se hubiera concentrado toda su vida en el aura de fuerza, no sería la suficiente para tumbar a una hidra que lo superaba con creses en tamaño.

 **Naturel:** Y las garras con auras tampoco es muy viable – dijo cansado al saber que solo sus garras le causarían mas heridas a la hidra – Aunque… – abrió la palma de sus garras concentrándose en ella – Aun es inestable y no está del todo terminado – cerro fuertemente su garra – pero es lo único que me queda – en sus ojos se vio la determinación por salvar al animal.

Desplegando sus alas voló a toda velocidad en dirección a la hidra que al ver que venían hacia ella trato de morderlo, pero no conto con que Naturel recubrió un poco sus alas para adquirir mayor velocidad.

El grifo volaba con una garra extendida hacia adelante mostrando su palma mientras se veía como el aura la recubría completamente pero con forme pasaban los segundo dicha aura se iba concentrando más en su palma.

 **Naturel:** _ **AURA…**_ – Grito el grifo ya estando cerca al pecho de la criatura pero el aura de su palma desapareció de improviso sorprendiendo el grifo que recibió un cabezazo de la hidra que lo mando a rodar por el suelo – Aggh!

Se paro cubierto de polvo y raspaduras, poco le importaba eso ahora ya que volvió a lanzarse de la misma manera a la hidra.

 **Naturel:** _ **AURA ES…**_ – Esta vez el aura en su palma comenzó girar pero se volvió a desvanecer en el aire ganándose un coletazo que lo mando de vuelta a donde comenzó.

Ya no se quejo cuando se levanto a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía pero más era el dolor que le causaba la frustración al ver que no podía ejecutar su técnica.

En su mismo lugar sosteniendo con una de sus garras la muñeca de la otra que estaba abierta con la palma hacia arriba trato de concentrarse. El aura se junto en su palma pero cuando comenzó a girar se volvió a desaparecer.

Quería llorar, como aquella vez cuando era pequeño y no podía ni hacer florecer una flor marchita o como cuando no podía curar a la mantícora, aquellas sensaciones estaban volviendo y lo hacían sentir un inútil.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

Lentamente la hidra se acercaba al grifo que seguía con la cabeza agachada, hundido en su propia desdicha, no podía ayudar a la hidra y no se atrevía, ni quería matarla.

 **Naturel:** Tal vez es mejor… que todo esto termine para mí – murmuro levemente con la cabeza agachada.

 _GRAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

Naturel levanto al escuchar un rugido diferente al de la hidra y ahí es donde dejando su pena de lado sintió las auras de su amigos muy cerca de la hidra.

Los Timberwolves mordían fuertemente las patas de las hidras y la mantícora su colar, se aferraban con todos sus fuerzas para no dejarla avanzar en dirección a Naturel, estaban dispuesto a seguir luchando con tal de proteger al grifo.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

Moviéndose erráticamente logro desprenderse de ellos para luego proceder a atacarlos con sus fauces o golpeándolos con su cola pero estos parecían no darse por vencidos y siguieron luchando.

 **Naturel:** Amigos… – todos ellos estaban luchando por protegerlo, su amigo Wood, la mantícora y el resto de la manda, a pesar de que no tenia oportunidad contra una hidra seguían luchando sin rendirse – sin rendirse…

Eso fue como una revelación para Naturel. Él en un principio no podía hacer florecer una flor marchita con su aura o curar una herida pero a pesar de que en un principio se sintió como un total fracasado y más cuando parecía que no podría salvar a la mantícora; lo logro como de milagro, claro que cuando se lo mostro a Zecora ya no podía ni siquiera con una pequeña flor pero hay recordó lo que ella le había dicho.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Zecora:** No debes sentirte así mi pequeño, apenas estas usando tu aura y aunque no hallas hecho florecer a la planta – vio al frente donde la mantícora jugaba correteando con él lobito – salvaste a una criatura que te necesitaba.

 **Naturel:** Entonces… ¿cómo mejoro mi control de aura? – Pregunto confundido

 **Zecora:** Con mas entrenamiento – le dijo firme pero a la vez comprensible – tal vez nos lleve años para que la perfecciones ya que yo no uso el aura como el líder de mi tribu, pero con el libro y la práctica de meditación en la cual yo soy experta, podrás aprender Naturel – acaricio las plumas de su cabeza con mucho cariño.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

Si se hubiera rendido y volvía a sumergirse en su pena no estaría donde está ahora, pudiendo curar todo tipo de heridas o dándole mas usos a su aura, no solo el entrenamiento era necesario sino también la voluntad de seguir adelante y no rendirse, tal vez su madre no se lo dijo porque quería que él mismo lo descubriera por su cuenta, después de todo ella era así.

 _GRROOOAAAHH!_

Esta vez no solo con entrenamiento sino también con la voluntad de no rendirse tomo la misma posición concentrándose al máximo en mandar su aura a la palma de su garra donde se formo un pequeño remolino que se desapareció.

 **Naturel:** No rendirse.

Lo intento una vez más con el mismo resultado.

 **Naturel:** ¡No rendirse!

Esta vez el remolino en su palma se levanto unos centímetros para después deshacerse de nuevo.

 **Naturel:** No me rendiré, yo ayudare cualquier animal del bosque y aunque no lo logre a la primera o segunda ¡NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO!

Y así como aquella vez que sucedió cuando estaba con la mantícora herida, su aura aumento tres veces su tamaño y sintiendo ese incremento de aura aparecido de la nada volvió a tomar la misma posición.

El aura en la palma de su garra era mucho más densa, comenzó a girar formándose un espiral que aumento de tamaño, pronto ese espiral de aura giro en distintas direcciones incrementándose y formando un esfera de 30 cm de diámetro con distintos remolinos dentro de ella.

Aprovechando que la hidra seguía distraída, cubrió sus alas con su aura, aunque más de lo usual lo cual le impulso a toda velocidad contra el enorme animal que muy tarde se dio cuenta.

 **Naturel:** _ **¡AURA ESPIRAL!**_

El impacto hizo retroceder poco a poco a la hidra dejando un camino muy marcado en el suelo aunque eso termino cuando la esfera estallo levantando un par de metros al enorme animal y cayó de espaldas al piso inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral.

.

La hidra ahora curada al 100% se retiraba rumbo a su pantano no sin antes despedirse del grifo y su grupo, que estaban muy sucios cabe recalcar, al final todo salió bien… casi todo.

Una vez que la hidra se fue Naturel apretó fuertemente el objeto de metal cubierto de sangre que tenía en su garra, era una enorme lanza toda de metal, solo habían unos sujetos que poseían esas cosas, los cazadores.

Lanzo esa cosa al aire y antes que callera la destruyo con sus garras recubiertas de aura.

 **Naturel:** Wood, tú y la manada acompáñenme, tenemos que desalojara unos intrusos – dijo fríamente el grifo.

Él junto con la manada y su amigo corrieron por el denso bosque cerca por donde estaba el pantano, de seguro ellos seguían hay esperando encontrar a la hidra herida.

 **Naturel:** No dividiremos en tres grupos, Wood y yo seguiremos de frente a ver si los encontramos que dices amigo – no hubo respuesta – ¿Wood?

El aura de su amigo estaba lejos, al parecer se había detenido mientras corrían pero ¿porque?, no importaba ahora ya que él junto con el resto fueron a buscarlo.

…

 _Grrrrr!_

Gruñía muy bajo el lobo de madera que se había quedado atrás del grupo pues su pata quedo atrapada en una trampa para osos y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía quitárselo, tampoco ayudaba que dicha trampa estaba encadenada al árbol más cercano.

 _Crack!_

Un sorprendido joven pegaso de pelaje crema con crin amarilla, no poseía cutie mark pero portaba una ballesta portátil en su lomo. El joven miraba con miedo al Timberwolf que comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes.

El gruñido fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder con temor casi al punto de correr hasta que se percato que el lobo había caído en la trampa.

Saco su ballesta portátil pero otro gruñido de Wood lo había hecho trastabillar dejando caer su arma que recogió mientras ponía la flecha con sus cascos temblándole.

Viendo a través de la mira del arma trato de apuntarle en la cabeza aunque era difícil si los cascos le seguían temblando por el pavor que le causa al estar frente a ese animal a pesar de que estaba atrapado.

En ese momento llegaron Naturel y el resto de la manada, estos últimos al ver que uno de esos cazadores apuntaba con esa cosa a uno de sus miembros se prepararon para lanzarse a atacar el pegaso mas Naturel los detuvo poniendo su garra en frente de ellos.

 **Naturel:** Esperen – hablo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ellos escucharan mientras ``veía´´ atentamente al pegaso con el seño fruncido pero no molesto, más bien como si lo estuviera… ¿Juzgando?

El pegaso por fin logro enfocar su mira a la cabeza del Timberwolf, solo bastaba apretar el gatillo y trabajo terminado.

 **Pegaso:** Apunta, dispara y no te echaran – se repetía una y otra vez de manera mecánica – Apunta, dispara y no te echaran – a pesar de que lo decía, no se atrevía a apretar el gatillo – diablos solo dispara – se dijo a sí mismo, unos segundos después el ambiente se volvió pesado y reino el silencio – …¡No puedo!

Tiro la ballesta portátil al suelo, con sus cascos se sostuvo ambos lados de la cabeza.

 **Pegaso:** No importa cuánto me mentalice no puedo hacerlo y si sigo así pronto me botaran, no puedo pasar el resto de mis días en la calle, ya no me aceptaran en otro lugar – suspiro y tomo su ballesta – tal vez sería mejor que me valla de una vez antes de que me echen a patadas.

Estaba a punto de retirarse pero unas voces a lo lejos, pertenecientes a sus compañeros lo alertaron.

 **Pegaso:** Te… tengo que largarme – pero se dio cuenta del lobo de madera que aun seguía en la trampa – _*No puedo dejar que ellos lo maten, él no tiene la culpa*_

Rápidamente se dirigió detrás del árbol y desato la cadena, pronto se dio cuenta de su error cuando Wood estaba detrás de él mostrándole sus dientes poniendo más blanco que la leche al pobre pegaso que ya se mentalizaba a si mismo siendo despedazado por ese animal con su sangre manchando el tronco del árbol, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Timberwolf se retiro de ahí sin atacarle.

 **Poni:** Que sucedió aquí – dijo un poni acompañado de un grifo que vieron la escena de cómo el Timberwolf huía arrastrando una cadena – Trevor Flyg maldita sea otra vez la cagaste – lo insulto furioso.

 **Grifo:** Se escapo un Timberwolf tiene idea de cuánto cuesta su madera en el mercado negro imbécil, todo por no saber amarrar un puta cadena al árbol.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Yo… – no tenía una escusa clara como las anteriores veces y si le decía que lo libero solo iba a empeorar las cosas así que se resigno a bajar la cabeza – si… lo arruine.

 **Poni:** Esto lo va a saber el señor, ya no pagaremos más por tus errores.

 **Grifo:** Olvídate de comer hoy también idiota.

Los dos compañeros de Trevor se retiraron dejando a este solo que comenzó a golpear el árbol afligido.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Porque no haces nada bien – con lágrimas formándose debajo de sus ojos seguía golpeando el árbol – solo tenias que apretar el gatillo y todo se succionaría, porque no lo hiciste, porque eres un inu… Auch!

Se sobo la cabeza cuando algo le cayó encima, busco el objeto esperando que sea una piedra para aventarlo lo más lejos que podía a ver si así se iba su dolor como una manera de desquitarse pero nunca espero que fuera…

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Una manzana? – dijo confundido recogiendo la fruta y viendo el árbol que hace unos momentos estaba golpeando pensando que había caído de ahí pero estaba sin hojas y sus ramas casi negras, un árbol muerto, no era posible que ese árbol tuviera una manzana tan fresca como la que tenia ahora en sus casco.

 _Bruuuu!_

Se avergonzó de sus ruidos de su barriga pero se le paso la vergüenza al darse cuenta que estaba solo.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Bueno una manzana es una manzana, no importa de donde venga – dijo ya sin darle importancia al misterioso origen de la manzana.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se deleito del sabor de aquella fruta que a pesar de ser simple para muchos, para alguien que no comía regularmente era un regalo caído del cielo… literalmente.

.

Ya a una gran distancia, se alejaban los Timberwolves junto con Naturel en dirección a su guarida, con un Wood ya recuperado gracias al aura curativa de Naturel, siendo este ultimo el cual se encontraba muy pensativo.

 **Naturel:** _*No tenía un aura oscura, se negaba a lastimas a Wood y encima lo libero, es la primera vez que un cazador hacer eso*_ – pensó el grifo tratando de hallarle la lógica al asunto – _*Él es diferente, tal vez…*_ – sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea, una descabellada y arriesgada idea que él por supuesto estaba dispuesto a correr.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal, su querido escritor aun sigue vivo, creo que debo agradecer al auto que me atropello mientras huía de Blizz ya que logro sacarme el casco… aunque recordando un poco creo que era el mismo carro que me choco en un principio… al demonio vamos a responder los comentarios.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _master master god:_  
Jejeje es que viviendo en el bosque, su contacto con el sexo femenino casi nulo (Excluyendo a Zecora claro está), casi como Tarzan XD, aunque debe saber sobre apareamiento supongo ya que vive entre los animales del bosque. Metamorf si es inocente puro porque ni sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de él _``cof´´_ Violet _``cof´´_

 _The Faster Frogfoot:  
_ Pronto va a haber actualización amigo y ya que tú actualizaste creo que te la debo :P, buen capitulo por cierto.  
Valla a los 12 supongo que habrás visto esos videos por… tu educación, solo espero que no hallas quedado traumando.  
El buen Kirin, claro que se dé que tipo de cruce sale, una pregunta para ti ¿Con quién emparejarías a Spike? Solo por mera curiosidad. Chau amigo que te vaya bien.

 _angelsoul99_ _:  
_ El pobre de Nest ha estado sufriendo de acoso de parte de Fina estos días, pronto caerá y yo tendré listo mi cámara para lucrar con ello JAJAJAJA… bueno me calmo no quiero que Steven me escuche y me termine mandando de nuevo a un ataúd :(  
Hace tiempo que no juego un RPG amigo ángel, que te puedo decir mi tiempo está muy reducido actualmente.  
Adiós y felices pascuas… ¿Espera… ¡PASCUAS!? ¡Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente!

 _daviddg0211_ _:_  
Peleas de OC's XD, aunque me tranquiliza que no venga, mi casa ya no creo que soporte mas desgracias.  
Intente entrar a Whattpad por mi celular… se me reinicio la mierda… déjame que te explico para que entiendas mejor. Yo leo todos los fic a través de mi celular (Es un GT-S5330) que es antiguo, no tiene ni google play, tampoco puedo ingresar a mi perfil de Fanfiction por él ya que se reinicia, por eso solo lo uso para leer fic's y después dejo un Review desde mi computadora o laptop… eso si me acuerdo o tengo el tiempo para comentar.  
… ¿Ah… adiós?...

 _CrisKakis:_  
Al parecer captaste algunas referencias amigo… y otras que no tenía la menor idea que existían XD. Creo que no se te hará difícil captar las dos referencias que utilice para el ataque de Naturel jejeje.  
Solo confianza le tienes envidia a Nest, yo si le entenga una gran envidia mira que tener tal suerte el maldito y no aprovecharla, lo que yo le haría sería… [Por cuestiones de protección al menor se censuro el siguiente dialogo]

 _alen6:  
_ Wow solo te puedo decir… wow. Valla amigo tu comentario enserio me llego al kokoro y me alegro como no tienes idea. Que alguien lea lo que escribo y le guste enserio dice mucho para mí y te agradezco que sigas mi historia, por lectores como tú no dejare mi historia a medias y la terminare como es debido dando muchos giros de trama inesperado para hacerlo más interesante, también las peleas no hay que olvidarlo XD.  
Al parecer Steven es tu favorito, tal vez al final de la primera temporada haga una encuesta para ver quien está en primer lugar.  
Sobre los rayos negros y otras cosas que no se te paso desapercibido te puedo decir que tendrá una explicación mas delante, míralo como unas pequeñas partes que dejo en cada saga que al final terminaran juntándose y formando un todo, hay será más claro para los que leen mi historia y conectaran los puntos ustedes mismo dándose cuenta de muchas cosas ;) _  
_PD: Eso es mentira te lo puedo afirmar porque todavía no estoy ciego… aunque desde que comencé a ver clop mi vista empeoro, me detectaron miopía y ahora estoy usando lentes… ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Para los que pedían una pareja para Naturel pues es este, el joven Trevor, si será la primera pareja Yaoi que escribo en mi fic así que dejen en sus comentarios para saber quién de los dos quieren que sea el pasivo y el activo ya que… ``puff´´ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es broma amigos, les dejare ese tipo de fic a mi prima que es Fujoshi y le gusta ese tipo de relaciones XD, a mi me da escalofríos cada vez que pienso en eso y si a ustedes les gusta pues no los juzgaré después de todo como dice el dicho _``Para gustos y colores no han escrito los autores´´_.  
Como leyeron en la introducción Ramdom de este capítulo, he estado ausente por los parciales de mi universidad por lo que tuve que estudiar pero no fue lo único ya que estuve más tiempo cuidando a mis hermanos, algunos trabajos que surgieron y lo más importante, ¡Llego el invierno! Mi época favorita y donde estoy más flojo que nunca porque con el frio que hace acá en el Perú ya hasta te da pereza de levantarte de tu calientita cama para salir a las 6 am de tu casa a la calle siendo que el interior del refrigerador esta mucho más caliente (Puta vida T.T), enserio hace un frio de mierda, lo peor es que el clima es muy húmedo por lo que no pescar un resfriado es tan difícil como pasarte cualquier tipo de videojuego con solo una vida XD. Bueno me dejo de tonterías y me despido para irme de nuevo a mi camita a seguir durmiendo, un saludo a todos los lectores, nos vemos en primavera.


	59. Un cazador diferente

**The only 95:** Que tal lectores, otra vez aquí su amado escritor para reporta que aun sigo vivo, lo siento por la demora pero estaba vez les tengo buenas noticias y es que estoy de ¡VACACIONES!

 **Steven:** Igual te la vas a pasar durmiendo toda la tarde – interrumpió el humano.

 **Nest Hunter:** O jugando… como se llama… ¿Gota 2? – pregunto el poni de la katana.

 **Metamorf:** Es Dota 2 o Defensa de los Ancianos 2 – le corrigió el Changeling - que raro suena es nombre.

 **Blizz Silver:** No se que le ven a ese juego, más divertido es salir afuera y dispárale a un par de latas acompañado de una buenas mentas, eso sí es diversión carajo – dijo el pegaso de alas metálicas.

 **The only 95:** ¿Y ustedes que hacen en mi cuarto?

 **Steven:** Tú nos llamaste.

 **The only 95:** Eso no es cierto – todos los OC's le entregaron un papel con algo escrito – ¿Qué es esto?

 **Steven:** Estaba pegado en la puerta del cuarto de cada uno, no es así Nest – miro al poni.

 **Nest Hunter:** Así es – dijo comprobando que no era una mentira ya que si no rompería una de las reglas de la hermandad.

 **The only 95:** Pero no es mi letra – les dijo enojado.

 **Metamorf:** Haber – tomo una de las hojas y saco una lupa de quien sabe donde para revisar más detalladamente – tiene razón, he visto su letra y esta es más bonita.

 **The only 95:** ¡Oye! – Grito ofendido – entonces esto es una broma y la pregunta seria, ¿De quién?

Todos a la vez giraron su cabeza viendo al pegaso de melena bicolor el cual trataba de abrir un empaque de mentas con sus dientes.

 **Blizz Silver:** … ¿Qfhe?... – dijo con el empaque entre los dientes.

 **The only 95:** Confiésalo tú fuiste Blizz – el nombrado guardo su empaque debajo de sus alas.

 **Blizz Silver:** Lo siento pero ese no es mi estilo de broma, además porque me incluiría en ella también.

 **Nest Hunter:** Para que nadie sospeche que tú fuiste – opino el poni ganándose una mirada fulminante del pegaso – solo es una suposición – respondió sin cambiar su actitud seria.

 **Blizz Silver:** Adicto al bondage – murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que escuchara Nest el cual frunció el ceño molesto.

 **Steven:** Bueno, bueno no quiero una pelea así que no se acusen sin tener una evidencia contundente de quien es el culpable – intervino el peliblanco antes que las cosas vallan a peores.

 **Metamorf:** Oh oh oh – alzo la pata para pedir la palabra – Tengo una pregunta.

 **Steven:** ¿Cual?

 **Metamorf:** Esa lata que está rodando en medio de la habitación cuenta como evidencia contundente – dijo sonrientemente.

Todos bajaron la vista para ver la lata que rodaba lentamente hasta detenerse justo frente a ellos y de la cual comenzó botar un humo blanco que los hizo desmallarse al inhalarlo.

 **¿?:** Jijijiji – fue una risilla que provino en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto del escritor.

Poco apoco la misteriosa figura se fue acercando, revelando a una unicornio con curvas de infarto la cual portaba una máscara anti-gas. La única chica que estaba viviendo en aquella casa actualmente era por lógica Fina.

 **Fina:** Oh mi lindo Nest, tengo ganas de hacerte mío ahora mismo – dijo traviesamente mientras acariciaba el rostro del poni – pero no aquí con ellos – les dedico una mirada aburrida al resto de personajes inconscientes – aparte prefiero que estés despierto ya que así será más… divertido – soltó con lujuria mordiendo suavemente la oreja del dormido Nest.

Acto seguido con su magia cargo gentilmente a su amado poni de la katana mientras que a los otros los arrastraba como si de un saco de papa se tratase.

 **Fina:** Casi lo olvido – fijo su vista a los escritores – disfruten del capítulo de hoy mientras espero que mi lindo Nest se despierte de su siesta para divertirnos y no se preocupen grabare toda la acción para subirlo en Ponytuber – y con eso ultimo dio un guiño atrevido despidiéndose.

* * *

Un pegaso crema de crin amarilla sin Cutie Mark fue arrojado bruscamente fuera del campamento improvisado de cazadores.

 **¿?:** ¡Estoy arto de ti Trevor, no eres más que un inútil! – dijo un grifo viejo.

El resto de cazadores le daba la razón lanzando insultos al pobre pegaso que se levantaba adolorido.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Po… por favor de… deme otra oportunidad – pidió temeroso el pegaso.

Sus compañeros se burlaron de él y otros clamaban por que lo saque de una vez, pero los gritos cesaron cuando el viejo grifo que parecía ser el jefe de todos alzo una garra para callarlos.

 **Viejo Grifo:** Con que quieres una oportunidad, pues bien – chasqueo las garras, uno de los cazadores se acerco y le entrego una ballesta portátil – toma – tiro el arma al piso cerca al pegaso – tienes hasta el anochecer para venir a este lugar con algo que por lo menos valga la pena pero si no… – lo agarro del cuello al pegaso y acerco su pico a su oído – será mejor que no vuelva a ver tu cara o lo lamentaras.

El grifo lo soltó bruscamente y junto con los otros cazadores volvieron al campamento. El joven pegaso que se sobaba el cuello, cogió la ballesta y resignado se metió al bosque en búsqueda de algo que le permita entrar de nuevo al campamento.

[POV de Trevor Flyg]

Me estoy adentrando de nuevo en este tenebroso bosque… no te pongas así otra vez Trevor, tienes que cazar algo para que te reciban de nuevo, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir y todo porque ni siquiera tengo un talento especial… soy un desastre en el resto de los trabajos que tomo y siendo cazador hasta ahora no me ha ido bien, aunque tenía una oportunidad para enmendarlo todo…

Qué raro un árbol de rama torcida... bueno donde iba, a si tenía una oportunidad cazando a ese Timberwolf pero… no sé que me paso en ese momento, tuve miedo al estar frente a esa criatura a pesar de que no podía hacerme nada estando en aquella trampa, luego dude en si disparar o no. Un disparo solo eso necesitaba para arreglar todos mis problemas… rayos siempre me pasa.  
Luego me acobarde y trate de huir del lugar, aunque eso no fue lo peor; cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche como unos compañeros llegaban a donde yo estaba y que hice ¡LIBERE AL TIMBERWOLF! ¿Cuándo han escuchado de un cazador que libera a su presa? Si, nunca… es que… en ese momento sentí lastima por ese lobo de madera, si lo capturaban estoy muy seguro que lo iban a matarlo para vender su madera en el mercado negro ya que es muy pedida por unicornios para usarla en hechizos oscuros o eso fue lo que oí, sin embargo lo que me sorprende es que ese Timberwolf no me haya atacado una vez que lo libere.

 _PUM!_

 **Trevor Flyg:** AU! – me golpe muy fuerte la cabeza, eso me pasa por estar divagando en medio del bosque donde obviamente hay bastantes arboles para chocar – ¿Espera… ese árbol lo acabo de ver hace rato?

Si, era el mismo árbol de rama torcida en forma de espiral, eso significa solo una cosa.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Estuve caminando en círculos todo el tiempo – y lo que era peor, ni siquiera encontré algo que me permita volver al campamento.

Si tuviera por lo menos una Cutie Mark que me dijera cual es mi talento, estoy arto que me boten de todos los lugares a los que trabajo por ser un desastre, ser un cazador aunque es ilegal es lo único que me queda si no quiero terminar en la calle y morir de hambre.

 _Bruu!_

Hablando de hambre… hasta ahora lo único que he comido fue esa manzana que callo de la nada.

 _Grrrr!_

Tome la ballesta rápidamente de mi lomo… aunque al revés por los nervios. Una vez que la agarre adecuadamente apunte a cualquier lugar, ese rugido se escucho muy lejos pero aun así me asuste, eso me hace acordar…

 **Trevor Flyg:** _*Oh no*_ – pensé con temor.

Como pude olvidarme de lo que todos los cazadores hablaban últimamente. Salí yo solo al bosque en búsqueda de algo que me permita volver al campamento olvidándome que en este lugar merodeaba algo más peligroso que una manada de Timberwolves, una hidra y mantícora juntas; el Monstruo de Everfree.  
Muchos cazadores se han topado con él, mas ninguno llego a verlo tal y como es, solo vieron sus ojos que decían que penetraba tu alma causando un pavor enorme en los cazadores que osen enfrentarlo pero no termina ahí ya que muchos dicen que también hablaba con una voz profunda y tenebrosa, hasta ahora no se sabe de alguna victima que llego a matar pero si de cazadores que llegaron a tal punto que quedaron traumatizados de por vida.

Tengo que conseguir algo rápido y volver al campamento si es que no quiero ser la primera víctima del Monstruo de Everfree.

[POV General]

El joven pegaso reanudo su búsqueda con el miedo a flor de piel al recordar sobre el Monstruo.

Justo en ese momento un arbusto se comenzó a agitar de forma errática.

 **Trevor Flyg:** AH! – grito el pegaso que por el miedo abrió sus alas y se impulso para elevarse, mas no vio la rama de uno de los arboles con la cual termino golpeándose el ala derecha.

 _PAAM!_

Se estrello contra el suelo sobándose el ala adolorida, se paro lentamente aguantando el dolor que tenia.

Otra vez el arbusto se volvió a agitar alertando nuevamente al pegaso que al no poder volar no le quedo más que huir galopando sin ver al ``Monstruo´´ que salía del arbusto, que termino siendo un tierno conejito.

.

El pegaso corrió sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a la orilla de un rio cuya corriente embravecida hacía imposible cruzar nadando.

Buscando algún modo de cruzar el rio el pegaso diviso un tronco caído que conectaba ambos lados; por temor a que el Monstruo lo alcance el pegaso no dudo dos veces en usar aquel tronco.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Con calma – se dijo así mismo dando los primeros pasos de manera exitosa.

 _GRAAA!_

El rugido lo puso nervioso ya que se oía mas cerca así que acelero el paso para cruzar el tronco, más eso fue un error.

 _SPLASH!_

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡A!... _``coff´´_ … ¡Ayuda!

Efectivamente el apuro de cruzar le costó muy caro al pegaso que este momento estaba siendo arrastrado por la fuerte corriente del rio.  
Trato de nadar hasta la orilla pero era un malgasto de energía así que lo único que hizo fue tratar de mantenerse a flote, sin embargo sus músculos ya se estaban entumeciendo.

El pegaso se comenzaba a hundir mientras perdía la conciencia producto del cansancio, con el último pensamiento de que iba a morir.

.

 **Trevor Flyg:** _``Coff´´ ``Coff´´_

Abrió lentamente los ojos sorprendiéndose de que se encontraba vivo y lo que es más increíble en la orilla del rio.

[POV de Trevor Flyg]

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Co… como llegue aquí? – estaba confundido, lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba ahogando, ¿acaso será un milagro?

Trate de levantarme pero mis patas me temblaban por el frio, bueno es algo lógico después de todo estoy mojado y el sol ya se está ocultando… ¡EL SOL SE ESTA OCULTADO!

 **Trevor Flyg:** Ya… ya no tengo tiempo – dije, solo tengo hasta la noche para obtener algo sino lo más seguro es que moriré en este bosque, cualquier cazador sabe que los depredadores más peligrosos salen a casar en la noche.

Mi arma por suerte estaba a mi lado así que la tome y me dispuse a buscar lo que sea.

 _Crack!_

Por reflejo me oculte detrás de un árbol con miedo a que el monstruo me haya encontrado; saque mi cabeza lentamente por un costado y suspire de alivio al ver que solo era una madre oso con sus cachorros… ¡Espera, eso era justo lo que necesitaba!

Recargue la ballesta portátil y le apunte a la madre, si ella moría sus crías iban a ser cosa fácil, no solo tendría piel de un oso adulto sino también sus crías vivas, ¡Con eso me podía redimir de todos los fallos que cometí siendo cazador, ya mis compañeros no se burlarían de mi por ser un inútil!

Tenía la cabeza de la osa en la mira, solo era cuestión de apretar el gatillo… solo apretar el gatillo y mis problemas se solucionarían.

Vi como la madre le entregaba un gran pez a sus oseznos y estos comían con alegría.

 **Trevor Flyg:** _*¡NO, yo también necesito comer, son ellos o yo!*_ \- Negué rotundamente cuando la idea de irme de ahí por lastima llego a mi cabeza… solo tengo que matar a la madre, capturar a sus crías y me pagaran muy bien por eso… pero… siento que no es corrector… porque alguien más debe pagar por mis necesidades.

Los pequeños osos terminaban lo que quedaba de pescado acurrucándose felices junto a su madre.

 **Trevor Flyg:** No puedo… no puedo hacerlo… - baje lentamente el arma.

No era justo que unas criaturas inocentes sufran solo para que yo pueda subsistir, no soy capaz de matar por sentir lástima por aquellos animales.

Arroje el arma lejos, es un hecho soy un fracaso como cazador… soy un fracaso para todo, tengo ganas de llorar de frustración, no tengo un lugar ni donde caer muerto… ¿Qué huele tan mal?

[POV General]

 _GRRRR!_

De improviso el pegaso fue rodeado por una manada de Timberwolf con un hedor horrible que salía de sus fauces; el pobre pegaso se paralizo del miedo.

A cada paso que daban aquellas bestias de madera aumentaba el temor del poni alado que comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza un plan de escape, lastimosamente su ala aun no se recuperaba de aquel accidente así que dio por descartado un escape aéreo. Busco su ballesta pensando que la podría usarla como un medio de defensa pero también la descarto por no tener ni el valor suficiente para apretar el gatillo. No le quedo mas de otra que cerrar los ojos y esperar que la muerte no sea tan dolorosa después de todo si moría nadie iba a llorar por él, un inútil menos en el mundo fue lo que él pensó.

 **¿?:** **Alto** – se escucho una voz profunda que detuvo a los lobos de madera.

Trevor busco con la vista aquella voz más lo que se encontró fueron un par de ojos en la oscuridad, unos ojos que parecían iluminarse en medio del bosque pero a la misma vez capaces de infundir un miedo antinatural con solo verlos. Solo le basto unos segundos viendo esos ojos para comenzar a temblar como potrillo al saber que pertenecían a aquel monstruo que contaban todos los cazadores.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Tu… tu… e… eres… e… el…. Mo…. Monstruo de… de… Everfree… - pronuncio con una voz que temblorosa que conforme pasaba el tiempo perdía la fuerza en la entonación.

 **¿?:** **Monstruo son ustedes que cazan a mis amigos por sucio dinero** – le respondió en un tono amenazante – **invaden sus hogares, los matan sin misericordia o los capturan y luego los venden como si de simples objetos se tratasen, yo soy quien los protege de los verdaderos monstruos que se hacen llamar cazadores.**

Los Timberwolves mostraron sus filosos dientes de madera intimidando al pegaso que estaba seguro no saldría con vida de este aprieto.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Ti… tienes razón – fue lo que dijo el pegaso arrinconado en un árbol y rodeado de lobos – so… somos unos monstruos… matamos sin pensar en la vida de e… esas criaturas… – no sabía si era por miedo o por una especie de revelación pero estaba diciendo lo que sentía o mejor dicho lo que sintió desde que se unió a esos cazadores con tal de tener algo con que vivir – ni siquiera yo… tal vez no haya matado a ninguno pero con haberme unido a ellos… estando dispuesto a lastimar a los animales para obtener algo de dinero… ya me considero uno – bajo su cabeza dejando que el miedo se fuera para ser reemplazado por tristeza.

 **¿?:** **Pero no lo hiciste** – pronuncio – **tuviste dos oportunidades y no atacaste… ¿Por qué?**

 **Trevor Flyg:** Porque soy un inútil – hablo dolido – no sirvo para nada, ser un cazador era lo único que me quedaba pero cada vez que tenia a una presa en la mira yo… yo… sentía lastima… ni siquiera como cazador sirvo…

 **¿?:** **Tu** **aura no es como la de ellos** – esas palabras confundieron a Trevor – **ellos matan por avaricia, con tal de obtener más dinero pero tú… tú ni siquiera por necesidad te atrevías a matarlos y sumado a lo que he observado estoy más que seguro de lo que quiero hacer contigo.**

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a donde estaba el pegaso poniéndolo temeroso ya que no estaba listo para ver a una bestia grande e intimidante mas su miedo se esfumo cuando de entre la oscuridad salió…

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Un grifo? – dijo sorprendido que aquel monstruo de Everfree resultara siendo un simple grifo de ojos aperlados aunque esos ojos le dieron una gran curiosidad.

 **¿?:** Me presento, mi nombre es Naturel – hablo con una voz normal desconcertando a Trevor – y yo soy el guardián de este bosque.

Uno de los Timberwolf de la manada, que le pareció extrañamente familiar al pegaso; se acerco al grifo el cual le acaricio su cabeza como si de un simple cachorro se tratase.

 **Trevor Flyg:** No… no puede ser posible – dijo incrédulo – como puede ser un simple grifo al que todos los cazadores temen.

 **Naturel:** No soy un simple grifo – respondió.

A paso lento pero seguro se acerco al pegaso con su garra extendida; Trevor pensó que lo iba a atacar mas una sensación relajante lo invadió cuando el dolor de su herida se iba yendo lentamente.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Ah? – al parecer este día estaba lleno de sorpresas para el pegaso cuando vio una especie de luz verde salir de las garras del grifo y cubrir el lugar lastimado de su ala derecha.

 **Naturel:** Listo – se alejo dándole una sonrisa – creo que será suficiente, trata de moverla.

Haciendo caso al extraño grifo comenzó a mover su ala la cual ya no le dolía.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Magia curativa? – Murmuro – se supone que eso solo lo pueden hacer los unicornio y que es muy avanzado… ¿Cómo es que tú?...

 **Naturel:** No es magia, es aura – dijo simplemente cuando una luz azul comenzó a rodear su cuerpo levemente para asombro del pegaso – naci sin poder ver – señalo sus ojos aperlados, en ese momento Trevor entendió el porqué de aquel extraño color de ojos – pero a pesar de no poder ver como alguien normal, yo puedo ver las auras que rodean a todos los seres vivos, con ellas puedo percibir sus miedos, alegrías, tristezas, pureza y también… oscuridad – pronuncio lo último de manera lúgubre – te he estado observando desde que liberaste a mi amigo Wood – el nombrado movió la cola al escuchar su nombre.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Me has estado siguiendo? – Pregunto recibiendo un sí de parte del grifo – eso significa que tú me sacaste del rio.

 **Naturel:** Estas en lo correcto, pero descuida no te di respiración de boca a pico si eso es lo que te preocupa – el pegaso se sonrojo de vergüenza al imaginarse algo tan… raro. (N/A: Te estoy viendo Xopita :v)

 **Trevor Flyg:** En realidad lo que quería preguntarte era ¿Por qué me seguías?

 **Naturel:** No eres como los otros cazadores, no matarías a un animal aun si tu vida dependiera de ello. Eso hizo que me fijara mas en ti y es por eso que te necesito – el pegaso ya se comenzaba sentir extraño y su mente le dijo que saliera lo más rápido de ese lugar antes que se ponga más incomodo sin embargo el grifo continuo hablando – para que me ayudes a salvar a mis amigos.

Ni bien termino de decirlo salieron una gran cantidad de animales del bosque y entre ellos la madre oso con sus crías.

Los ositos se acercaron temerosamente al pegaso pero cuando el grifo así como su madre les dieron permiso, comenzaron a frotarse en su pelaje tiernamente asiendo sentir mal a Trevor al recordar que estuvo antes a un disparo de matar a su madre.

 **Naturel:** Ellos no merecen ser cazados ni torturados – un par de animalitos se reunieron alrededor de Naturel – no todos saben defenderse y yo no puedo estar en varios lugares a la vez, por eso que necesitó que me ayudes, pero no a mi sino a ellos.

El pegaso crema miro a los osos que se acurrucaban en sus patas, la sola idea de que ellos estén encerrados para el entretenimiento de otros, sufriendo maltratos día a día hasta llegar el momento que crezcan y sean asesinados para vender sus pieles; eso lo llenaba de amargura contra los desgraciados cazadores que estaban dispuesto de eso y más solo por dinero… ya comenzaba a comprender al grifo.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Lo hare – dijo decidido para alegría de Naturel.

 **Naturel:** Entonces bienvenido – sonrió mientras todos los animales a su alrededor festejaban lanzando chillidos o rugidos – pero antes tenemos que botar a unos intrusos y enseñarles a quien le pertenece este bosque.

* * *

 _[Introducir música_ _ **ROCK DE LA CÁRCEL**_ de Elvis Presley _]_

 **The only 95:** La cabeza me da vuelta – dijo el escritor que comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente – Quieren bajarle el volumen por un demonio – se quejo.

 **Steven:** Al fin despiertas clopero de quinta.

Cuando el escritor se recupero noto que se encontraba encadenado a una silla, busco al resto de sus OC's viendo que Steven se encontraba igual de encadenado y sumergido hasta el cuello en un contenedor lleno de agua; Blizz dentro de una jaula golpeando los barrotes con una taza de metal al ritmo de la música rock y Metamorf… ¿Comiendo dulces?

 **The only 95:** ¡Qué diablos paso!... ¿Y porque huele petróleo?

 **Steven:** Te doy un resumen, la de la broma fue Fina.

 **Blizz Silver:** Les dije que no fui yo – se expreso indignado – unas balas para este pobre pegaso – hablo mientras seguía golpeando la taza.

 **Steven:** Por lo menos apaga esa música ya me tiene cansado, además es muy irónico – a regañadientes el pegaso apago su música – Bueno como iba diciendo la broma fue una trampa para reunirnos a todos y dormirnos con ese gas que deduzco consiguió ayer ya que todo el día estaba afuera. Luego de eso nos bajo al sótano asegurándose de que ninguno se escapara mientras violaba a Nest.

 **The only 95:** Maldito suertudo.

 **Steven:** ¡PUEDES DEJAR TU LADO CLOPERO POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, NO VEZ QUE ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS, ESTA AGUA ME IMPIDE USAR MIS PODERES Y YA ME ESTOY PONIENDO COMO UNA PASA!

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo tampoco puedo escapar, vacio todas mis municiones antes de encerrarme.

 **The only 95:** Pero tienes tus alas, con eso puedes cortar los barrotes, genio.

 **Blizz Silver:** La muy hija de puta me baño en petróleo, al mínimo rose de mis alas con los barrotes me voy a hacer mierda rostizada.

 **The only 95:** Eso explica el olor – vio al Changeling que seguía devorando los dulces como si nada – ¿Y qué me dicen de Metamorf?

 **Metamorf:** La señorita Fina me dijo que si me portaba bien me daría más dulces – le respondió al escritor con una gran sonrisa para luego continuar devorando los postres y caramelos.

 **Steven:** Es inútil… llevamos minutos intentando convencerlo que nos liberara.

 **Blizz Silver:** Tengo ganas de pegarme un tiro ahora mismo…

El sótano se sumió en un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de dulces siendo masticados.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Ya habrá violado a Nest?

 **The only 95:** No escucho los resortes de la cama ni tampoco los jadeos de ambos, así que es probable que siga inconsciente.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta que da al sótano fue escuchado por todos, luego le siguió el sonido de pasos; después de eso un ser bípedo apareció en frente de nuestros amigos.

 **¿?:** ¿Quién es The only? – pregunto una voz femenina.

Frente a ellos estaba una dragona cresta morada que caía a un lado de su rostro de forma ondula asemejándose al cabello, ojos rasgados como los de un reptil que no se podía apreciar muy bien por su iris de color negro y escamas de color blanco pero lo más resaltante de la dragona es que portaba ropa. Traía un sombrero de copa color negro con una pequeña flor del mismo tono en la base, portaba también un vestido del mismo color que el sombrero con mangas largas y en la mitad del cuerpo un corsé marrón que hacia resaltar mas sus curvas; la falda de tul le llegaba hasta las rodillas donde le seguían unas largas medias que terminaban en unos botines. Todo en conjunto daba un estilo Steampunk (Si quieren darse una idea Googleenlo)

 **Steven:** Muy bien ahora que hiciste The only – le recrimino a su escritor.

 **¿?:** No es nada malo, pero antes que nada déjeme presentarme, mi nombres es Ivory Snow – di un saludo de manera cordial como lo hacían en la época victoriana – solo vengo a informarle a The only sobre el reto que le prometió a mi escritor y hasta ahora no ha llegado a cumplir.

 **The only 95:** Tendrías que ser mas especifica, prometí muchas cosas a muchos escritores – desvió la mirada avergonzado con una gota grande en su frente.

 **Ivory Snow:** Conocía antes a mi escritor como Xopita.

 **The only 95:** Ya me acorde, mi buen amigo The Faster Frogfoot, si dile que el reto lo comenzare el primero de agosto.

 **Ivory Snow:** Bien, entonces me retiro – dio media vuelta para retirarse.

 **Steven:** ¡Espera! – La dragona giro su cabeza para ver al peliblanco sumergido en el agua – puedes sacarnos por favor.

 **Ivory Snow:** Y que gano yo con eso – respondió secamente y sin mostrar sentimientos.

 **Steven:** ¿No puedes ayudarnos?, mira que tanto tu escritor como el mío se llevan bien jejeje.

 **Ivory Snow:** Eso no me importa – soltó simplemente.

 **Steven:** ¿Entonces qué quieres a cambio de ayudarnos? – pregunto desesperado.

 **Ivory Snow:** Algo que no les saldrá muy barato – sonrió de manera pretensiosa.

.

 **Nest:** uhmm…

El poni no podía pronuncia ninguna palabra por la venda que tapaba su boca, ni tampoco se podía mover porque sus patas se encontraban amarradas a los extremos de la cama.

 **Fina:** No te pongas así Nest, pronto disfrutaras de esto – dijo lujuriosamente la yegua con algunas partes del cuerpo cubierto por sogas sonrojando a topea al pobre poni que hacia lo imposible para que su amigo no se despierte… si ustedes me entienden - ¿Dónde puse la loción? – le dio la espalda a Nest dándole una buena vista de sus flancos, estaba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

 _PAAM!_

 **Fina:** ¿¡QUE RA…!?

No termino la frase ya que había caído inconsciente producto de un golpe que le dio la dragona en la nuca.

Luego de eso entraron el resto de nuestro héroes que desataron a Nest el cual se fue corriendo directo al baño sin decir una palabra, de seguro se iba a dar una ducha bien fría para bajarse la calentura.

 **Steven:** Gracias por todo, creo que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de golpear a una chica por respeto, el dinero está en la sala – extendió su mano a la dragona más ella simplemente se retiro del lugar en búsqueda de su dinero – … me dejo en visto.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¿Y qué hacemos con ella? – pregunto refiriéndose a la unicornio noqueada.

 **Steven:** La llevare a su cuarto y de ser posible la encerrare hasta que aprenda la lección – activo sus poderes y con su chalina envolvió el cuerpo de la yegua – luego voy a solearme en el sol, estoy muy arrugado – se retiro del cuarto.

 **Metamorf:** Me duele la pancita – dijo el Changeling que tenía la cara medio verde, se le hincho los caches después de eso y se fue corriendo al baño.

 **The only 95:** Eso le pasa por comer tantos dulces.

 **Blizz Silver:** Yo también voy al baño a quitarme este olor a petróleo antes que venga Estados Unidos a joderme con que le estoy robando recursos – también se retiro.

Una vez todos afuera solo se quedo el escrito en su cuarto, el cual soltó un pesado y cansado suspiro.

 **The only 95:** Voy a contestar los Reviews porque también esto cansado después de todo lo que paso así que ¡Adelante!

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CrisKakis:_  
Valla que adivinaste men, que no escuche Nest que fue desplazado por Naturel XD.  
La de la escena la estuve pensando mucho y me tardaba en describirla, tuve que hacer varios borradores. Tuve que gastar un dineral porque la armadura era rentada, la devolví como una coladera T.T. Saludos.

 _alen6:_  
Yo me inspire ese ataque en Naruto pero lo de ursa demoniaca XD, acá la siguiente actualización amigo disfrútala.  
-PD: Gracias amigo significa mucho para mí y descuida me gustan los Review largos.  
-PD2: Con los aumentos que tengo en los lentes puede ver hasta los confines del espacio XD

 _The Faster Frogfoot:  
_ Ya apareció tu OC amigo, espero que haya captado su personalidad como tú deseabas.  
Acá hace frio y allá calor, quien entiende al clima, sabes es fregado estudiar con calor y con frio te da sueño :P.  
Ojala no los shipeng a ellos dos men aunque concuerdo contigo ya hay mucho yuri en el fandom de MLP y con las mismas parejas ya hasta cansa ver lo mismo.  
Es curioso que menciones eso de dragonaXponi porque usare eso en un futuro no muy lejano, ya lo venia pensando desde antes.  
Lo bueno de Spike es que casi cualquier emparejamiento le queda perfecto (excepto el yaoi XD). Adiós men y suerte con tus estudios.

 _daviddg0211_ _:_  
Me gustaría leer tu historia amigo, lastimosamente mi celular no puede entrar a wapad (Creo que así se escribe), apenas puedo entrar a Wikipedia y fanfiction, tengo un celular medio antiguo T.T, pero es confiable y además dudo que me lo roben ya que no se ve tan llamativo como los últimos modelos que están saliendo.  
Yo vi todo supercampeones, me acuerdo que de niño hasta jugaba con mis amigos y todos gritábamos el nombre de las patadas cuando hacíamos un tiro al arco… creo ahora se oye muy ridículo, pero prefiero esa infancia la de ahora donde abundan niños ratas que quieren ser como sus youtubers, eso si da lástima XD  
Lo del yaoi era una broma, mi prima fujoshi es a la que le encanta eso.  
Poni de cristal… vas por ahí amigo, estas a un pelo de rana calva de atinarle. Adiós bro.

 _NewSilverWolf94_ _:_  
Al pareces te gusta esta saga, creo que esta demás decir que él es tu favorito jejeje. Aun le falta mucho por avanzar a Naturel.  
Sabes por un momento pensé poner hembra al pegaso pero lo cambie a último momento. Yo me preocuparía mas ahora por los cazadores que por Zecora :P  
-PD: Al parecer te deje un pequeño trauma con esa idea del yaoi XD.  
-PDD: ¿A quién te refieres con ella?  
-PDDD: Aura Esfera! (De Lucario XD)

 _Espadachin de la luz:_  
Un nuevo comentario, gracias por tu Review amigo, significa mucho para mí que te guste esta historia así como la de Spike The Hunter, saludos.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo amigos y antes de despedirme le tengo dos cosas que decir. La primera es que la descripción de Metamorf ya esta lista en mi perfil de Fanfiction para que puedan leerla. Lo segundo es sobre la dragona que llego a mi casa, es una OC de mi buen amigo The Faster Frogfoot el cual subirá una historia como ella de protagonista, si desean pueden darle una leída aunque tal vez demore en subir los siguientes capítulos conociéndolo XD. Bueno eso sería todo que la pasen bien, no olviden dejar su comentario, nos leemos hasta otra Bye.


	60. Ataque al campamento

Ya de noche y con la luna en su punto más alto; dos ponis con ballestas portables en sus lomos hacían guardia en la única entrada del campamento que era rodeado por muros hechos de troncos clavados en la tierra.

 **Poni 1:** ¿Tú crees que vuelva? – le pregunto con burla a su compañero.

 **Poni 2:** Si lo hace, dudo que sea en una solo pieza – respondió el otro sarcásticamente – y tal vez solo para rogar para que lo reciban JAJAJA.

Así ambos ponis comenzaron a carcajearse exageradamente al solo considerar la estúpida idea de que el inútil del pegaso volvía pese a la amenaza que le dijo el jefe de los cazadores.

Hubieran seguido riendo de no ser porque uno de ellos se percato de una silueta a lo lejos que se iba acercando.

 **Poni 1:** ¡Alto hay o disparo! – amenazo el poni apuntando con su ballesta, su compañero copio su acción también.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos guardias al ver a un pegaso crema de crin amarilla; si era el pegaso inútil del que todos se burlaban. Lucia muy demacrado con tierra en todo el cuerpo y pelaje todo alborotado.

 **Poni 1:** Tienes valor para presentarte aquí inútil – le amenazo pero el pegaso no dio ni un paso atrás.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Quiero hablar con el jefe – dijo sin mostrar miedo en su rostro o nerviosismo en sus palabras.

El poni guardia estaba a punto de molerlo a golpes por atreverse a dirigirse así con él, mas su compañero lo paro poniendo una pata delante suyo.

 **Poni 2:** Déjalo pasar – el otro estuvo a punto de reprenderle por decir tal estupidez más su compañero continuo – así tendremos un buen espectáculo de cómo nuestro jefe tortura hasta la muerte a este insolente e inútil – dijo con una siniestra sonrisa que también apareció en el otro al ver sus intenciones.

Con el permiso de ambos ponis que se hicieron a un lado, dejaron pasar al pegaso que avanzo a paso constante por el campamento para sorpresa de todos los cazadores que residían adentro.

 **Poni 1:** No quiero perderme como gritara como niña.

 **Poni 2:** Ni yo.

Mientras más se acercaba a la carpa de su líder, Trevor pudo sentir las miradas de sus otros compañeros y hasta pudo oír sus insultos los cuales él podía escuchar claramente ya que ellos ni hacían el más mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlos pasar desapercibidos, muy al contrario lo gritaban a viva voz.

Ya estando en la entrada de la carpa de su líder, vio a su alrededor como todos los cazadores se habían reunido para presenciar lo que seguro será la muerte del pegaso. Dando un último suspiro se armo de valor para entrar a la carpa.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACER AQUÍ!? – grito el jefe de los cazadores al ver al pegaso, tal grito se escucho hasta afuera de su carpa.

Ya los cazadores estaban haciendo apuestas de cómo moriría el pegaso, hasta ahora la que más votos tenia era morir degollado.

Al grifo de edad avanzada solo le tomo unos segundos para examinar el estado en que se encontraba el pegaso eso sumado a que no traía nada.

 **Viejo Grifo:** Veo que no fui muy claro – dijo mientras sacaba una daga debajo de su ala – o traías algo de valor o te esfumabas de aquí si no querías morir, pero veo que tus deseos suicidas pudieron mas contigo.

Cuando el grifo estuvo a punto de salta sobre el pegaso para clavarle la daga, este ultimo saco debajo de su ala un frasco con un liquido de color verde espeso dejando boquiabierto al grifo.

 **Viejo Grifo:** E… E… eso es – el pegaso simplemente asintió antes de que termine su pregunta.

Con las garras temblándole el viejo grifo cogió el frasco, lo abrió un poco y dejo cae apropósito una pequeña gota en el piso que al hacer contacto con el suelo boto un poco de vapor verdusco.

 **Viejo Grifo:** Veneno de manticora – murmuro sorprendido aun sin poder creerlo – ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

 **Trevor Flyg:** Me encontré a dos mantícoras que estaban peleando por territorio. Una de ellas mato a lo otra y se fue; yo aproveche el momento y extraje todo el veneno que pude de uno de sus aguijones – relato el pegaso.

 **Viejo Grifo:** Veo que tuviste suerte – rio un poco el jefe de los cazadores mientras contemplaba el frasco con el veneno – se venderá muy bien en el mercado negro – soltó esas palabras para luego mirar al pegaso – anda a tu cuarto muchacho te lo has ganado… por ahora.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Trevor salió de la carpa de su jefe y en una sola pieza para sorpresa de los otros cazadores que estaban esperando afuera.  
Ignorando las preguntas que le lanzaban sus compañeros se fue caminando tranquilo a su carpa oyendo el último grito de su jefe que le decía a todos que guarden silencio que ya era hora de descansar.

.

Con todas las antorchas apagadas a excepción de las que se ubicaban en la entrada del campamento; un pegaso crema y de crin amarilla salía de su carpa con una cuchilla en la boca y la oscuridad de la noche haciéndole compañía.

 **Trevor Flyg:** * _Bien todos están dormidos*_ – pensó para luego dirigirse a cierto lugar siendo extremadamente cauteloso.

.

La noche había terminado para dar paso a la madrugada del día siguiente aunque no estaba muy iluminado ya que el sol ni siquiera se asomaba en el horizonte.

 **Poni 1:** No sé porque nos mandan a hacer guardia.

 **Poni 2:** Por si algún animal salvaje si acerca imbécil.

 **Poni 1:** Como si eso fuera a ocurrir – se quejo el poni con una cara de sueño – oye… ¿No escuchaste pisadas dentro del campamento a media noche?

 **Poni 2:** Creo que la falta de sueño te está haciendo imaginar cosas.

 **Poni 1:** Y que tal si fue un fantasma o espíritu que viene a atormentarnos – reclamo con un poco de miedo.

 **Poni 2:** Que acaso eres un potrillo, esas cosas así como los disque humanos y extraterrestres no existen – le reclamo – no creas en criaturas míticas ni en lo sobrenatural, eso solo es una pérdida de tiempo.

 **Poni 1:** Y que me dices del Monstruo de Everfree – le encaro a su compañero – no me vas a decir que no existe cuando varios cazadores tuvieron un encuentro con él.

 **Poni 2:** Ja, si fueras más listo sabrías que ese tal Monstruo de Everfree es una escusa de cazadores para alejar a la competencia – le recalco lo que muchos cazadores decían sobre el tal monstruo – además nadie lo ha visto y ya que nunca tomo una víctima solo refuerza mas que es una farsa.

Su compañero se había quedado callado, él también oyó eso sobre el Monstruo de Everfree y era raro que un monstruo no tome la vida de sus víctimas y solo las deje huir así sin más.

 _Crack!_

Ante ese crujido ambos ponis desenfundaron sus ballestas y apuntaron a la nada, por un corto pero angustiante momento esperaron que saliera algún animal, sin embargo nada paso.

 **Poni 2:** Falsa alarma – dijo mientras ponía su ballesta en su lomo – tal vez solo fue una ardilla o… – Se cayó al sentir un olor nauseabundo en el aire.

 _GRRRRRRHHH!_

Detrás de los árboles y arbusto frente a la entrada del campamento se asomaron toda una manada de Timberwolves los cuales mostraban sus colmillos con una especie da liquido blanco cayendo de su boca.

Ambos ponis apuntaron rápidamente con la ballesta, estaban a nada de disparar pero un par de ojos blancos que parecían brillar en la espesura del bosque les infundió un miedo sobrenatural.

 **¿?: ¡ATAQUEN!** – dio la orden aquella voz de ultratumba.

Salieron casi dos docenas de lobos de madera que corriendo y aullando; se lanzaron contra la entrada del campamento. Ambos ponis vieron más sensato entrar y cerrar las puertas.

 **Poni 1/2:** ¡Nos atacan! – gritaron al unisonó lo más fuerte que podían.

Todos los cazadores salieron de sus carpas con cara de sueño y algunos bostezando.

 **Viejo Grifo:** Rayos y ahora porque tanto…

 _GRRRRHHH!_

Se quedo cayado al ver como los dos ponis guardias bloqueando la puerta con sus cuerpos mientras al otro lado se oían gruñidos y zarpazos.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¡Que un grupo ayude a detener la muerta mientras otros vayan por las armas! – grito el jefe de los cazadores y sin dudarlo le hicieron caso dirigiéndose todos a la armería – _*Animales estúpidos, nos ahorraron el tiempo de ir a buscarlos*_ – pensó mientras se dirigía a la armería.

Los cazadores estaban que se repartían las armas para luego agruparse cerca a la puerta.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¡Todos apunten! – Apuntaron en dirección a la puerta – ¡A la cuenta de tres aléjense de la puerta para disparar! – Le dijo al grupo que seguían bloqueando la entrada – Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Los cazadores se apartaron mientras el otro grupo esperaron a que entraran los animales empujando la puerta… pero eso nunca llego a pasar.

Uno de los guardias se acerco lentamente y abrió un poco la puerta asomando su cabeza.

 **Poni 1:** ¿¡Qué demonios!? – el poni abrió ambas puerta y afuera… no había nada.

Los cazadores bajaron sus armas con una mirada incrédula y hasta algunos ya se estaban quejando de que todo era una broma.

 **Poni 2:** No es una broma.

 **Poni 1:** Es cierto, toda una manada de lobos de madera se lanzo a atacar y también vimos al monstruo de Everfree que venía con ellos.

 **Cazadores:** … JAJAJAJAJA – las carcajadas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras los cazadores se reían de ambos ponis por decir algo tan tonto según ellos, el viejo grifo con una cara de pocos amigos camino hasta los dos guardias y los tomo por el cuello con sus garras.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¡Ustedes idiotas no valoran su vida! – Los ponis iban a decir algo pero el grifo ejerció más fuerza en sus garras – Tal vez usarlos de tiro al blanco harán que aprendan a no…

 _PAAM!_

Una parte del muro de troncos se había venido abajo por una hidra que lo tumbo como si nada; los cazadores se quedaron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder al ver a tremendo animal que rugía con sus tres cabezas.

 **Viejo Grifo:** _*¡Una hidra! Como es eso posible, ellos nunca abandonan el pantano*_ – sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos al ver como del gran agujero del muro comenzaban a entrar la manada de Timberwolves – ¡Disparen!

Con sus ballestas cargadas apuntaron a las bestias, por lo menos con la piel de una hidra y madera de Timberwolf podrían sacar un gran dineral, era como si el dinero haya venido directo a ellos listo para que lo tomen, pero estaban muy equivocados.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Todas las ballestas se desarmaron ni bien apretaron el gatillo, cayendo a pedazos para sorpresa de los cazadores. Otros rápidamente sacaron sus armas a corta distancia como espadas, hachas y lanzas; pero ni bien las blandían o las desenfundaban, estar armas o se salían del mango o se partían a la mitad.

 _GRRRAAAAAHHHH!_

Con un gran rugido y pisando una carpa vacía, la hidra dio la señal para que todos los lobos de madera se dispersen por el campamento.

Los cazadores sin ningún arma en buen estado fueron corriendo directo a la puerta mas no contaron con una mantícora y una quimera que los esperaban hay.

 _GRRRRRRR!_

 _PAM! CRASH!_

La hidra con dos de sus tres cabezas destruía todas las carpas mientras que los lobos, mantícora y quimera se encargaban de perseguir a los cazadores hasta el punto de acorralarlos a todos en una esquina.

Resulta irónico como se intercambiaron los papeles siendo ahora los cazadores las presas que temblaban de miedo ante las imponentes bestias que los miraban con unos ojos llenos de ganas por matar a cada uno de ellos, pero cuando creían que nada podía ser peor, una especie de criatura cuadrúpeda rodeada de una densa luz verde con unos ojos blancos muy brillantes apareció en una de las cabezas de la hidra. Y al igual que con los guardias, hizo nacer un miedo en todos y cada uno de los cazadores.

 **¿?: ¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE USTEDES!** – Grito aquella criatura con una potente voz – **¡He sido muy piadoso, les perdone muchas veces esperando que entren en razón y no lastimen a los animales, PERO YA NO MAS!**

Los cazadores temblando vieron como un Timberwolf diferente del resto, trajo arrastrando a un pegaso que rogaba por su vida, un pegaso muy conocido por todo el campamento.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – pidió entre gritos, suplicas y hasta con lagrimas en los ojos el pobre pegaso a sus compañeros pero estos estaban igual de asustados.

 **¿?: ¡Alguien tiene que pagar por todos, y ese alguien será este cazador!** – cuando termino de hablar, la cabeza de la hidra donde se encontraba bajo hasta el suelo y tomo entre sus fauces al pobre pegaso.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡No quiero morir por favor sálvenme! – pidió el pegaso sacando una de sus patas por la boca de la hidra aun con su cuerpo adentro.

La cabeza de la hidra se elevo en lo alto donde solo se podía notar como la pata del pegaso se agitaba desesperadamente.

 **¿?: ¡MÁTALO!** – Dio la orden a la hidra.

 _CRACK!_

Se oyeron como los huesos del pobre pegaso se rompían y la pata dejo de agitarse poco a poco para solo quedar colgada, luego de unos segundos se pudo ver como un líquido rojo caía de la boca de la hidra al suelo.

Tal cruenta escena helo la sangre a los cazadores junto con su jefe al ver al pobre pegaso morir de una manera tan horrible.

 **¿?: ¡Les daré una última oportunidad!** – Hablo la misteriosa criatura captando la atención de los cazadores temerosos – **¡Pero si veo de nuevo a uno de los suyos merodeando el bosque y lastimando a los animales les juro que TEÑIRÉ CON SU SANGRE CADA RINCÓN DE EVERFREE PORQUE…!** – Los rugidos de los animales mientras mostraban sus colmillos llego a atemorizar mas a los cazadores – **¡MIS AMIGOS SIEMPRE ESTÁN HAMBRIENTOS!**

Una de las cabezas de la hidra se lanzo en dirección de los cazadores pero no era contra ellos, sino contra el muro detrás de ellos que llego a derribarlo.

 **¿?: ¡LÁRGUENSE Y NUNCA VUELVA!**

La luz verde que rodeaba al monstruo aumento de tamaño. Eso fue más que suficiente para que los cazadores huyan despavoridos con un buen trauma asegurado.

Una vez ya muy lejos los cazadores, los cachetes de la cabeza de la hidra donde estaba tal criatura comenzaron a moverse, para luego asomarse la cabeza de Trevor.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Ya se fueron? – La criatura simplemente asintió – entonces pueden bajarme, este lugar apesta un poco… sin ofender – lo ultimo iba dirigido a la hidra.

La bestia del pantano bajo su cabeza y escupió al pegaso que salió con todo el cuerpo lleno de saliva, un liquido rojo y pedazos de madera con que a simple vista se notaban unas grandes mordidas.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Yo y mi genial ideas de las bayas, espero que no se tiña en mi pelaje – dijo de manera sarcástica mientras se quitaba la saliva de hidra de la cara con asco.

La misteriosa criatura bajo de la cabeza de la hidra, la luz verde que resultaba ser un aura comenzó a disminuir paulatinamente hasta ver a nuestro buen grifo Naturel cubierto de hojas verdes, las cuales se las quito agitando su cuerpo como un perro cuando se quiere secar.

 _GUAU!_

Wood, el lobo de madera amigo de Naturel se acerco a lamerle la cara a su amigo recibiendo unas caricias de parte de este mientras reía.

 **Trevor Flyg:** El plan dio resultado por suerte.

 _-Flashback:_

Vemos a nuestro amigo Trevor en la armería de noche, alterando las armas como quitando algunas partes esenciales de las ballestas, cortando hasta cierta parte los palo para sostener las hachas y lanzas, como también desencajando las cuchillas del mango de las espadas. Un trabajo que le llevo toda la noche pero lo valía.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Uff, esa era la última – dijo el pegaso mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Trevor Flyg:** Aunque por ratos tuve mucho miedo jejeje – rio incómodamente llevando un casco a su nuca.

 _-Flashback:_

El día que se encontró con Naturel y acepto ayudarle a salvar a los animales del bosque, el grifo le conto su plan.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Quieres que entre y sabotee sus armas?

 **Naturel:** Exacto – le respondió el pegaso – tenía planeado hace mucho botarlos de su campamento, pero no puedo poner en riesgo la vida de mis amigos si esos cazadores los lastiman en el proceso – hablo fastidiado para luego dirigirse al pegaso – por eso quiero que tú entres y en la noche sabotees sus armas.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Pe… pe… pero no puedo presentarme así nomas – dijo nerviosamente – si me presento sin nada que ofrecer, lo más seguro es que me maten.

Naturel se llevo una garra al mentón pensando en otra solución, hasta que se le ocurrió una pero antes tenía que asegurarse.

 **Naturel:** Dime… – capto la atención de Trevor – que tan codiciado es el veneno de mantícora entre los cazadores.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Naturel:** Tienes razón – dejo de acariciar a Wood para ``ver´´ a Trevor – pero con lo del final dudo que ahora se atrevan a venir al bosque.

 _-Flashback:_

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿¡Quieres que me coman!? – grito exaltado el pegaso.

 **Naturel:** No te comerán en realidad – agrego el grifo antes que se altere – haremos que ellos lo crean, cuando ataquemos el campamento de los cazadores tú será algo así como una víctima.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Bueno para eso tengo que fingir, no será tan difícil pero… ¿y cómo haremos para que parezca que me coman?

 **Naturel:** Ya pensé en eso – dijo animadamente – una hidra te pondrá en su boca pero por dentro estará llena de pedazos de madera para hacer parecer que muele tus huesos.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Sabes puedo agregar algo para que parezca mas real y terrorífico – en su cara se veía una sonrisa como de alguien a punto de hacer una travesura.

 _-Fin del Flashback:_

 **Naturel:** Esa de las bayas para que parezca sangre fue una gran idea.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Si, hubiera querido ver sus rostro de miedo de esos tontos.

 **Naturel:** Yo también.

 **Trevor Flyg:** …

 **Naturel:** …

 **Naturel/Trevor:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los dos rieron a más no poder por un largo rato; Trevor se seco una lagrima que se le había salido al reírse pero se volvió a envarar el rostro con la saliva de hidra que había en su pata.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Necesito un buen baño – dijo asqueado el pegaso.

 **Naturel:** Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Gracias Naturel pero el agua de una simple cascada no me quitara todo el olor – agrego pensando que Naturel por vivir en el bosque se daba sus baños a la intemperie.

 **Naturel:** Solo sígueme – comenzó a caminar por el bosque confundiendo al pegaso que al rato lo por la curiosidad de saber a dónde iba, lo siguió.

…

Cuando Trevor conoció a Naturel pudo notar dos cosas a simple vista; uno era sus ojos aperlados, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que el grifo era ciego pero de todas maneras quería confirmarlo preguntándole y como respuesta recibió un sí, aunque lo sorprendente era que ese grifo a pesar de ser ciego no se tropezaba con las cosas a su alrededor, cuando le llego a preguntar Naturel este simplemente respondió ``Gracias a las auras alrededor´´ tal respuesta lo dejo mas confundido; lo segundo que también noto era que ese grifo vivía en el bosque pero lo que le intrigaba era ¿Desde hace cuanto?

 **Naturel:** Llegamos – la voz del grifo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Es tu casa? – pregunto al ver frente a él una especie de árbol con una puerta y ventanas.

 **Naturel:** Es de mi madre – respondió simplemente sorprendiendo al pegaso ya que no sabía que había una familia de grifos viviendo en el bosque – y parece que está adentro – no era una suposición, más bien lo estaba afirmando pero como era que sabía que estaba adentro su madre, era lo que se preguntaba el pegaso.

Entraron al exótico hogar encontrándose con una criatura cuadrúpeda raya mesclando algo en un enorme caldero.

 **Trevor Flyg:** * _¿Qué hace una cebra aquí?*_ – era muy raro ver a esa raza por Equestria y más en un bosque peligroso como Everfree.

 **Naturel:** Hola mamá – saludo con una sonrisa a la cebra.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿¡MAMÁ!? – exclamo exageradamente.

La cebra ante el llamado de su hijo y el grito del pegaso, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse al dúo y abrazar cariñosamente al grifo.

 **Zecora:** Es un gusto verte de nuevo hijo mío – giro su cabeza para ver al pegaso que tenía cara desencajada – y al parecer has traído a un amigo.

 **Naturel:** Me ayudo a botar a los cazadores de ese campamento que te hable – le dio una sonrisa al pegaso el cual aun no salía de su asombro – gracias a él ya no me tengo que preocupar por que vengan a lastimar a mis amigos.

 **Zecora:** Es bueno saber que a esos malhechores no volvamos a ver.

 **Naturel:** Podría el usar el baño – pidió el grifo – en la misión digamos que… se ensucio un poco.

La cebra miro detenidamente al pegaso notando su cuerpo tenía un liquido semitransparente así como en su cara. No puedo evitar mirar a su hijo y pensar algunas cosas no santas que no llegaremos a menciona.

 **Naturel:** Es baba de hidra – dijo simplemente sin saber que esas palabras le trajo un gran alivio a su madre.

La cebra le dio permiso para usar el baño y después de que el pegaso salió de su asombro, le indico donde quedaba claro que Naturel tuvo que traducir las rimas de su madre porque Trevor termino confundiéndose más con las indicaciones de Zecora.

.

Luego de un largo baño; Trevor y Naturel se encontraban en la sala de la casa esperando a que Zecora terminara su guiso especial para almorzar.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Oye Naturel… ¿en realidad ella es tu madre? – esperaba una respuesta de parte del Naturel ya que un grifo siendo el hijo de una cebra era muy extraño.

 **Naturel:** En realidad ella me cuido cuando yo era un pequeño, la quiero como si fuera mi madre – dijo eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Y tu verdadera madre? – Se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del grifo – Yo… yo lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal – se disculpo inmediatamente el joven pegaso.

 **Naturel:** Descuida – le dijo mostrando esta vez una media sonrisa – mi madre junto con mi padre me abandonaron en el bosque cuando yo era pequeño por mi ``defecto´´ – dijo eso ultimo pasando su garra frente a sus ojos – pero lo que ellos nunca supieron era que yo a pesar de carecer de lo que todos tienen, tengo algo que nadie más tiene y puedo ver lo que nadie más puede.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Las auras – recordó como anteriormente el grifo le había contado sobre esa extraña habilidad suya.

 **Naturel:** Aunque mi madre me dijo que otros en su tribu poseían esa habilidad pero les tomaba años llegar a manejarla, en cambio yo – alzo su garra y encima de esta se formo un pequeño remolino en forma de esfera, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis – puedo manejarlo de una forma que hasta casi parece natural… aunque aun necesito un poco de practica – la esfera termino disolviéndose en el aire.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Vaya – dijo asombrado el pegaso ya que hasta ahora lo uno que había visto hacer al grifo con su aura era curar, cambiar su voz y claro aumentar el aura de algunas cosas como las hojas con las que oculto su verdadera apariencia con los cazadores del campamento.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala la cual solo era interrumpida por ratos por el sonido del burbujeo del caldero de la cocina.

 **Naturel:** Y Trevor – el nombrado le prestó atención – ¿Qué va a hacer de ahora en adelante?

Esa simple pregunta lleno de angustia al pegaso ya que pronto se dio cuenta de que seguía sin un trabajo y a pesar de que se ofreció a ayudar a Naturel a cuidar de los animales del bosque, él no tenía un medio para subsistir, ni tampoco un hogar. Claro que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando el grifo hablo.

 **Naturel:** Sabes puedes quedarte aquí – le ofreció y antes de que el pegaso diga algo, él continuo – a mi madre no le importara, ya hable con ella mientras te bañabas y hasta le gusto la idea cuando le conté de ti – le sonrió al pegaso.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos del pegaso al sentirse totalmente conmovido por las palabras del grifo; muchos sujetos siempre lo calificaban de un inútil y ni nadie daba un bit por él, pero entonces llego Naturel quien le decía que mejor que aquellos quienes lo menospreciaban.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Gra… gracias – dijo en pegaso tratando inútilmente de tapar sus lagrimas con su pata y sorbiendo algunos mocos, por primera vez en su vida alguien mostraba Amabilidad con él.

El grifo sonrió cálidamente y a través de sus ojos podía ver un aura blanca alrededor del pegaso que se hacía cada vez más brillante.

 **Naturel:** * _Él es más especial de lo que imagine*_ – pensó el grifo viendo atentamente aquella aura pero aun manteniendo esa cálida sonrisa.

…

Muchas horas después, en un lugar muy lejos del bosque Everfree, ya en la civilización vemos a lo lejos en una colina una gran mansión de paredes blancas, marcos de plata en las ventanas y una enorme puerta de roble.

Una gran figura portando una capucha por las intensas lluvias de aquel lugar, se acerco a pasos lentos a la puerta de la mansión. Una vez llego toco la gran puerta.

 _Toc! Toc!_

Se escucharon unos trotes dentro de la mansión que se acercaban a la entrada, una vez se silenciaron los trotes, la gran puerta fue abierta por un poni terrestre ya de mayor edad y portando un ropa de mayordomo.

 **Mayordomo:** Buenas noches señor, se divirtió en la celebración.

 **¿?:** Sabes que yo no celebro Alfred – la gran figura con la capucha entro a la mansión – solo voy a esos lugares para hacer negocios con esos aristócratas.

Ya a salvo de la lluvia se quito la capucha revelando a un fornido minotauro de color rojo oscuro que vestía un smoking y un corbatín rojo, la vestimenta a simple vista se podía deducir que era de las más finas y costosas.

 **Alfred:** Y hizo algún trato interesante con esos ponis – pregunto el poni mayordomo que recibió la capucha y lo colgó cerca a la entrada.

 **¿?:** Lo de siempre Alfred, lo de siempre – respondió cansado yendo a la sala.

Una vez que llego a su inmensa sala se sentó en su sofá de color marrón acolchonado mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de cansancio.

 **Alfred:** Vino señor – le dijo el poni que traía en su lomo una fuente de plata con una fina copa de cristal llena de aquel licor.

 **¿?:** No, se fue con otro JAJAJA – se carcajeo el minotauro.

 **Alfred:** No entiendo – Dijo todo serio el mayordomo poni.

 **¿?:** Nunca te puedo hacer reír Alfred – bufo el minotauro que procedió a tomar de un trago todo el vino – Y dime… tienes más información de lo que te mande a investigar.

 **Alfred:** Últimamente no han llegado reportes señor mas que avistamientos, pero si me permite opinar todo esto no son más que alucinaciones de los sujetos que dicen haberlo observado con sus propios ojos.

 **¿?:** En español Alfred – dijo fastidiado el minotauro.

 **Alfred:** Es una pérdida de tiempo… señor.

 **¿?:** SI yo también lo pensé – agrego el minotauro que comenzó a jugar con su copa vacía – pero con algo tengo que entretenerme, el negocio se ha hecho un poco monótono y aburrido para mi, ya nada presenta un reto.

Lanzo la copa de cristal a la chimenea que estaba de la sala.

 **Alfred:** Sabe que esa era una de las copas más caras y solo habían tres en existencia.

 **¿?:** Pues ahora hay dos Alfred – hablo despreocupadamente acercándose a la chimenea – el dinero ya no tiene valor para mi, bueno al principio si porque la manera como lo conseguía me emocionaba.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en su rostro viendo que en la pared de su sala donde se encontraba la chimenea; habían varios trofeos de caza, de distintos animales, desde los más pequeños como conejos hasta los más peligrosos como la cabeza de una hidra la cual mostraba sus fauces.

 **¿?:** Sabes Alfred después de cazar a una de las bestias más grandes y peligrosas del bosque… ya lo siguiente te parece insignificante, lo único que tengo para pasar el tiempo es mi dinero y esta mansión, pero sin un motivo para vivir, la vida te llega a parecer aburrida.

 **Alfred:** Todos tenemos nuestros diferentes puntos de vista señor.

 **¿?:** Jaja si eso dijo el decorador de la mansión cuando yo quería las cortinas de color morado _``Ese color va arruinar el fenchiu´´_ – hizo una mala imitación de la voz del diseñador – jaja solo vasto una ballesta para que cambie de opinión.

 _Toc! Toc!_

 **¿?:** Alfred – hablo seriamente – acaso tenía una cita programada hoy y no me avisaste.

El poni tranquilamente saco de entre su ropa una pequeña libreta, le dio una ojeada y volvió a guardarla.

 **Alfred:** Ninguna señor, este día esta libre – respondió normalmente.

 _Toc! Toc!_

 **Alfred:** ¿Desea que habrá?

 **¿?:** Deja que el pobre infeliz que este tocando se muera de pulmonía bajo la lluvia, hoy quiero descansar.

 _TOC! TOC!_

 **Alfred:** ¿Y si es urgente? – pregunto el mayordomo al escuchar que los golpes en la puerta eran más fuertes y desesperados.

 **¿?:** mmm… bueno atiéndelo, fíjate tú mismo si es algo relevante, si no suelta a los perros.

 **Alfred:** No tenemos perros señor – le contesto su mayordomo.

 **¿?:** ¡Por dios Alfred es un decir!... sabes que olvídalo mejor yo lo atiendo, hay veces no sé ni para que te pago – murmuro eso último yendo hacia la puerta.

Una vez que el minotauro llego a la puerta, la abrió y de esta entro un desesperado grifo mayor de edad con cara de asustado.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¡Ti.. tiene que ayudarnos! – rogo de rodillas el viejo grifo.

 **¿?:** Alfred llama al asilo de ancianos al parecer se le escapo uno que no llego a tomar sus pastillas JAJAJA – de vuelta rio el minotauro recibiendo una mirada de seriedad de su mayordomo – Por un demonio Alfred que acaso nunca te ríes.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¡Por favor ayúdenos! – volvió a rogar ignorando lo que dijo el minotauro por el miedo que tenia.

 **¿?:** ¿Y tú quien eres si se puede sabe?

 **Viejo Grifo:** Yo… yo soy, o mejor dicho era el jefe de un grupo de cazadores en Everfree – hablo con temor bajando la mirada – No teníamos una buena caza esta semana, creímos que tal vez todo podía mejorar pero entonces muy temprano en la mañana, en el campamento apareció…

 **¿?:** ¿Apareció? – pregunto el minotauro sintiéndose intrigado por el relato.

 **Viejo Grifo:** A… apa… pa… recio… e… el…

 **¿?:** ¡No tengo todo el maldito día! – grito impaciente.

 **Viejo Grifo:** ¡APARECIÓ EL MONSTRUO DE EVERFREE!

Un gran silencio reino en la mansión, tanto el minotauro como el mayordomo tenían caras de asombro e incredibilidad, antes que alguien dijera algo el viejo grifo siguió hablando.

 **Viejo Grifo:** Ataco comandando una manada de Timberwolves y montado sobre la cabeza de una hidra – relato con pavor – sabía hablar, dijo que si entrabamos de nuevo a su bosque nos iba a matar tiñendo el suelo de sangre como lo hizo con aquel pobre muchacho cazador.

 **¿?:** ¿Qué hizo con el muchacho? – Hablo seriamente exigiendo una respuesta la cual demoro en salir – ¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO!?

 **Viejo Grifo:** Ma… mando a una de las cabezas de las hidras para que lo devoren vivo – respondió con la voz quebrada – escuchamos como sus huesos eran molidos y vimos como la sangre de ese pegaso salía por la boca fue… horrible – comenzó a temblar de miedo cuando esos recuerdos volvieron a su mente – si nos atrevíamos a entrar a su bosque nos iba a pasar lo que al muchacho, eso nos dijo.

El minotauro rojo apretó fuertemente ambos puños mientras una extraña sonrisa mesclada de felicidad así como de ira se mostraba en su rostro.

 **¿?:** Alfred llévalo a la cocina, atiéndelo como es debido y después trata de recolectar toda la información posible.

El poni mayordomo saco una manta con la cual cubrió al viejo grifo y se lo llevo a la cocina para darle algo de comer pero en el camino aun seguía temblando de miedo, al parecer tal cruenta escena lo dejo un buen trauma que difícilmente iba a superar.

Ya estando solo, el minotauro se fue a su sala y se acerco a su pared donde estaban colgados todos sus trofeos de caza.

 **¿?:** Así que el monstruo de Everfree en verdad existe y puede hablar encima – aquella siniestra sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro solo que esta vez estaba cargada de emoción – me pregunto – se llevo una mano al mentón – ¿Cuánto espacio ocupara tu cabeza en mi pared?

* * *

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _NewSilverWolf94_ _:_  
Es bueno ver que te puedo subir los ánimos con mi historia amigo :). Jejeje creo que Naturel ya sufrió lo suficiente con su infancia… o tal vez no xd. Creo que en este capítulo igual tendrás pensamientos incómodos :v. ¿Quién es ella? Espero que no se escape… bueno adiós men.

 _daviddg0211_ _:_  
Creo que Fina hirió de forma indirecta el orgullo de los 4 XD. ¡Verdad como es que seguías aquí Steven si te mande a presión.  
(Steven: [Inclinando sus hombros] La magia de Fanfiction)  
… mejor no pregunto, no quiero que explote mi cerebro.  
Ya estas a un pelo de rana calva de adivinar amigo, y de las tres opciones que diste una de ellas es la más parecida. Acá la actualización bro, demoro pero valió la pena, adiós.

 _alen6:_  
Jeje si ese Trevor creo que se está ganando el cariño de muchos y sobre esa parte pues se me vino a la mente y me dije a mi mismo (¿Por qué no?) XD. Oye si me gustan los largo… reviews :v.  
PD: Esa dragona es la OC de un amigo el cual pronto creara su historia… aunque se demora un hue…  
PD: Econolentes XD, estos son especiales porque cualquier clop que veas lo podrás ver en 3D full HD, oye zhi 7w7.  
(Steven: [Portando unos lentes negros donde se ve el reflejo de The only 95] Usted no aprende no)  
Era una simple bromita jejeje…  
PD: En algún futuro los bronys lo crearan xd

 _CrisKakis:_  
Trevor se unió a la aventura [Introduzca música de Final Fantasy :v] bueno ya me dejo de mis locuras.  
¡JAJAJA pronto CrisKakis se unirá al lado oscuro y triunfara el mal JAJAJA!  
 _PAAM!_  
(Steven: ¡Contrólate, no quiero que el Crisk de su fic sufra como yo que tengo un escritor clopero!, además que le gusten las versiones humanas es aceptable, mientras no sean ponis. Y si CrisKakis eso no te lo puedo negar pero se controlar aun con mi fetiche… aunque es difícil ya sabes la carne es débil)  
(Blizz Silver: Por lo menos lo controlar mejor que Nest JAJAJA)  
(Nest Hunter: ¡Oí eso!)  
Anotare esa broma en mi libreta jijiji, adiós amigo y descuida conmigo escribiendo te puedo asegurar una batalla épica.

 _Espadachin de la luz:_  
Gracias amigo y si, Nest es un pobre y muy afortunado ponía mira que tener a esa yegua a su disposición, si yo estuviera en su lugar le haría…  
 _PAAM!  
_ (Steven: ¡Rayos contrólate, no puede pasar ni 5 min para que dejes de pensar en eso!)

 _angelsoul99_ _:  
_ Descuida amigo se muy bien que las responsabilidades son primero y en parte te entiendo, yo cada día tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos y al igual que tú me preguntaba si seré buen hermano, pero sabes con que tú ya este apoyando a tu hermana de esa manera me dice a mí que serás un buen tío. Fina vuelve un poco más entretenida la casa.  
(Steven: Yo discrepo)  
(Nest Hunter: Yo también)  
Estirados. Dejando eso de lado es agradable leer siempre un comentario tuyo, te deseo suerte a ti, a tu hermana y a tu sobrino o sobrina, adiós amigo que la pases bien.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Me tarde mucho en subir un capitulo, si lo sé pero es más que nada porque estos días no he tenido mucho tiempo y si publique hoy es porque es un día muy especial, ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Porque hace 22 años, un sábado 14 de octubre a las 12:20 am (Unos 21 minutos antes y era viernes 13 XD) nació alguien que les trajo esta, así como otras historia ¿Pueden adivinar?... JAJAJA si soy yo amigos, es mi cumpleaños y me levante temprano para publicar esta historia también de paso para aprovechar el día al máximo. Bueno me despido amigos no sin antes decirles que dejen sus comentarios y avisarles que re-corregí toda la saga de Steven ya que habían varios error ortográficos que pase muy por alto y también cambie y agregue un par de cosas, ya esta lista por si la quieren re-leer. Con eso dicho me despido, soy The only 95 nos leemos luego.


	61. Amenaza latente

En un pequeño cuarto de una casa/árbol en medio de Everfree; dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama un joven pegaso de nombre Trevor Flyg.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el pegaso y Naturel botaron a los cazadores del campamento, y desde ese momento ningún otro cazador hizo acto de presencia, al parecer el relato del Monstruo de Everfree que mando a una hidra a devorar a un cazador, lleno de miedo a los otros que no se atrevían a poner un casco en el bosque.

 **Zecora:** Trevor baja a desayunar y por favor avísale Naturel que se va a enfriar – fue lo que dijo la cebra desde la cocina.

El pegaso se levanto un poco soñoliento pero feliz, con el poco tiempo que tenia viviendo en ese lugar le llego a tomar cariño a los que ahí habitaban, como si fuera su propia familia; Zecora era muy comprensible, cariñosa y sabia como una madre aunque aun no entendía porque hablaba con rimas, mientras Naturel lo apoyaba en todo y poseía una gran Amabilidad como un hermano mayor.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Ya voy – dijo el pegaso que salió por la ventana del cuarto.

El pegaso aterrizo cerca una gruesa rama del árbol donde se encontraba Naturel durmiendo de cabeza y tapándose con sus alas como un murciélago… si, a Trevor también le pareció extraño la primera vez que lo vio dormir así; no aguanto la curiosidad y le pregunto al grifo el cual simplemente contesto ``Cuando era más pequeño vi unas auras colgadas en el árbol, cuando le pregunte a mi madre ella me dijo que eran murciélagos y que así duermen. Un día lo intente y me pareció mas cómodo que estar recostado sobre una cama´´.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Naturel despierta el desayuno ya está listo – le aviso el pegaso que se acerco a su amigo.

Extendiendo sus alas y estirando sus garras Naturel soltó un gran bostezo, luego estiro sus patas de león cayendo con la agilidad de un felino.

 **Naturel:** Muy bien, después de comer quiero hablar de algo contigo – solo el grifo mientras entraba a la casa dejando intrigado al pegaso.

Luego de un nutritivo desayuno que consistía en frutas recién recogidas del bosque, Naturel y Trevor se encontraban afuera de la casa/árbol.

 **Naturel:** Sígueme – le dijo internándose en el bosque.

Trevor aun mas confundido decidió seguir a Naturel, después de todo era su amigo y confiaba en él.

.

Sobre una mesa estaba extendido un gran mapa de todo el bosque Everfree marcado con aspas en algunas partes, anotaciones y hasta incluso signos de interrogación.

Examinando detalladamente el mapa vemos a un minotauro rojo oscuro con ropa formal llevándose una mano al mentón mientras la otra sostenía un marcador azul.

Ese mapa tenía todas las anotaciones sobre los lugares donde fue visto el Monstruo de Everfree, gracias a la información que recolecto su mayordomo antes de la aparición de ese viejo grifo el cual también le dio nueva información.

Usando el marcador, hizo un gran círculo donde estaba antes el campamento de los cazadores el cual manejaba ese grifo.

 **¿?:** No es suficiente – murmuro el minotauro.

Aun con eso no había un patrón, el dichoso Monstruo de Everfree fue visto desde los límites del bosque hasta incluso en centro de este mismo, eso confundía mas al minotauro ya que supuestamente todas las criaturas poseían un territorio fijo el cual usaban para alimentarse y procrear como las hidras que habitaban el pantano, pero el Monstruo de Everfree se pasea como Pedro en su casa por todo el bosque.

 **¿?:** _*Si me adentro ahora al bosque no sería nada más que simple presa*_ – pensó el minotauro, sabía muy bien que buscar al Monstruo sin una información de donde habitaba para emboscarlo o su aspecto físico era como ir a una muerte segura.

Con una víctima ya cobrada; un pegaso crema de crin amarillo y sin CM según le describió el viejo grifo, ya ningún cazador se atrevía a entrar al bosque, al parecer todo pony, grifo o lo que sea que entraba a cazar ahora no saldría con vi…

 **¿?:** Espera… – se quedo viendo un punto en el mapa, uno donde habitaba un ser extraño parecido a los ponys pero sin CM, con rayas negras y blancas… una cebra.

Había oído rumores de aquella cebra cuando visitaba pueblos ponys o grifos hace tiempo; los lugareños se ocultaban por pensar que era una especie de bruja la cual les lanzaría maldiciones si la encaraban.

 **¿?:** No se puede ser mas idiota y cobarde – pensó el minotauro ya que en lo que respecta a brujería, maldiciones, predecir el futuro y poderes místicos que no se relacionaban con la magia de unicornios solo eran patrañas para él – pero aun asi… – miro atentamente la zona donde supuestamente se ubicaba la cebra – si ella tiene información del Monstruo de Everfree hare que me la diga por las buenas o por las malas.

Iba rumbo a su cuarto a prepararse para partir sin embargo…

 **¿?:** ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? – grito de improviso provocando un gran eco en todo el lugar.

Su mayordomo Alfred había salido, hoy era su día libre así que él se encontraba solo en la mansión pero de la nada tenía una extraña sensación de sentirse vigilado y no amigos, no era paranoia ya que el siendo un cazador reconocido y muy solicitado tenía sus sentidos bien pulidos que hasta en más de una ocasión le habían salvado la vida.

La sensación así como de improviso apareció también se fue relajando al minotauro pero aun así se mantenía en alerta.

 **¿?:** No creo en los fantasmas pero… no está demás en llamar a un sacerdote.

.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Na… Na… Naturel – soltó con nerviosismo en su voz.

Cuando acompaño al grifo esperaba que de seguro le hable sobre algo o le muestre más del bosque pero nunca se esperaba esto.

 **Naturel:** Relájate, vas a estar bien confía en mí.

 **Trevor Flyg:** No… no creo que pu… pueda.

 **Naturel:** Solo no hagas movimientos toscos y muéstrate sumiso, la primera vez para mí también fue difícil.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿En… enserio?

 **Naturel:** Si, ahora inclínate hacia delante muy lentamente.

 **Trevor Flyg:** O… ok.

 **Naturel:** Lo siguiente que tienes que hacer mover tu cola arrastrándola por el suelo.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Eso es ridículo – esta vez dijo más avergonzado que nervioso.

 **Naturel:** Te recomiendo hacerlo de una vez que mi amigo no es muy paciente que digamos.

 _GUAU!_

 **Naturel:** Dale tiempo Wood está haciendo lo mejor que puede.

Trevor estaba inclinado hacia adelante rodeado por Timberwolves pero de entre ellos el que más cerca se encontraba al pegaso era Wood que ahora era el alfa de la manada.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Recuérdame de nuevo porque tengo que hacer esto.

 **Naturel:** Porque a pesar de que ellos no te vean como una amenaza o una presa, no eres parte de la manada – le explico – cuando era un pequeño grifo me aceptaron y el alfa en ese tiempo escupió esa sustancia apestosa que servía para avisar al resto de la manada que no era alimento, unos años después tuve que hacer lo mismo que tú para ser aceptado como uno de los suyos y pertenecer a la manada.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Ni me recuerdes sobre esa sustancia – hace unos días Wood también le escupió eso a Trevor, y Naturel le explico de que estaba compuesto dicho escupitajo.

Resulta que los Timberwolves son algo así como una especie de espíritus del bosque o algo así ya que a través de los ojos del grifo en vez de ver un aura con la forma de un Timberwolf así como veía con los otros animales, la forma del aura de los lobos de madera era una esfera medio deforme dentro de su cuerpo. Todo esto dejo intrigado a Naturel que investigando un poco descubrió que esa aura o lo que sea se adhería a las maderas formando su cuerpo sin embargo estas maderas una vez unidas se volvían parte de ellos por lo que si se destruía o quemaba no podían reemplazarla con otra.

Con eso descubierto Naturel dedujo que ellos no eran seres vivientes en todo el sentido que abarcaba la palabra ya que no poseían un órgano para digerir su comida pero entonces surgió otra duda… ¿Por qué cazaban otros animales? La respuesta le costó más al grifo pero hace unos años lo descubrió, resulta que la madera de sus cuerpos se pudre como una planta cuando no recibe los nutrientes necesarios por lo que los Timberwolves cazan animales para luego engullir sus cuerpos, mas no comerlos sino dejarlos en su interior para que se descompongan y la madera absorba los nutrientes de aquella carne en descomposición, eso también explicaría el fétido olor que salía de sus hocicos.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Creo que comienzo a tener nauseas de nuevo – dijo con la cara verde aun manteniendo esa posición frente a los lobos.

 **Naturel:** _*Tal vez no debí decirle que esa sustancia era carne en descomposición*_ Mantente firme Trevor.

Sintiendo que su desayuno se le regresaba, el pegaso puso todo su esfuerzo en aguantar las nauseas y concentrarse mas en agitar su cola por el suelo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

 _GUAU!_

 **Naturel:** Es suficiente.

El pegaso se desplomo en el suelo, no era nada fácil hacer eso y no ayudaba el ser observado por toda la manada.

 _RRRRGUAU!_

La manada de timberwof se interno en el bosque mientras Wood veía atentamente a Trevor que no entendía que era lo que esperaba de él.

 **Naturel:** Ahora tienes que ir con la manada – el pegaso lo vio confundido – para ser parte de la manada tienes que demostrar que puedes seguir su ritmo siguiendo al alfa – Wood asintió y se interno en el bosque – te recomiendo ir rápido.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Tú no vienes?

 **Naturel:** Esta es tu prueba pero descuida se que lo lograras.

Al ver que su amigo confiaba en él para superar la prueba, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en la dirección donde se fue Wood, a pesar de que podía volar prefirió hacerlo a pie ya que el bosque era muy denso y no quería volver a lastimarse el ala.

Ya estando solo Naturel alzo su garra y concentrando su aura en ella formo una pequeña esfera de aura en espiral del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

 **Naturel:** Creo que esa vez con la hidra fue un golpe de suerte – recordó aquel momento que para detener a la hidra formo un aura espiral mucho más grande pero desde esa vez no pudo ni siquiera igualar el tamaño – aun me falta practica – deshizo el espiral en su garra y camino hacia una roca donde se sentó a meditar.

Lejos de ahí en una casa/árbol Zecora se alistaba para salir a buscar más suministros pero ni siquiera puso una pata afuera cuando el fuego debajo del caldero se prendió.

 **Zecora:** ¿Qué? – se volteo confundida.

Se acero a apagar el fuego sin embargo el contenido dentro del caldero comenzó burbujear dejando mas confundida que antes a la cebra ya que era imposible que el liquido entre en ebullición tan rápido.

Una vez cerca al caldero este dejo de burbujear sin embargo el líquido era de un color diferente al que ella había dejado, era… negro.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir o hacer algo la sustancia oscura salió del caldero cubriendo a la cebra que dio un grito ahogado mientras se revolcaba en el suelo.

 **Naturel:** ¡MAMÁ! – grito de improviso saliendo de su meditación y emprendiendo un vuelo rápido hacia su casa con ayuda de su aura para tener más velocidad.

No sabía porque pero algo dentro de él le decía que su madre corría peligro.

Una vez que llego a su hogar entro sin demora empujando la puerta, lo que encontró fue a su madre tirada inconsciente y con su aura inestable. Se acerco para revisar que estuviera bien pero de improviso ella se levanto y sostuvo de los hombros a un confundido y asustado Naturel que sintió otra aura dentro de su madre que poco a poco comenzaba a ganar terreno.

 **Zecora:** **Ten cuidado, ten cuidado** – no era la voz de su madre que repetía aquellas palabras con los ojos completamente blancos.

 **Naturel:** ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi madre? – exigió saber ya que esa aura era algo que nunca había visto y al parecer tenía el control de Zecora.

 **Zecora:** **Debes tener cuidado con la profecía.**

 **Naturel:** ¿Profecía, de que hablas?

 **Zecora:** _ **La oscuridad se alzara, el silencio caerá y ustedes seis morirán**_ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Y como si de una película de terror se tratase Zecora abrió gran de su boca soltando un grito de ultratumba que llego a aturdir a Naturel y romper las ventanas de la casa. Luego de ese grito la cebra cayó desmayada.

Naturel rápidamente la sostuvo para que no se golpeara, no entendía lo último que le dijo pero se relajo al notar como aquella aura desaparecía para tomar su lugar el aura de su madre.

 **Naturel:** _*¿Qué fue todo eso?*_ – pensó mientras llevaba cargando a su inconsciente madre a su habitación, aun tenía que asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

.

 **¿?:** Esto es lo último.

El minotauro cargo una de sus últimas ballestas preparándose para ir a Everfree en busca de la cebra, tenía todas sus armas para la caza listas por si se atravesaba con alguna criatura o el Monstruo.

 **¿1?:** Así que el famoso cazador Crimson Fury se prepara para la caza.

El minotauro rojo oscuro escucho aquella profunda y carrasposa voz haciendo eco en su sala; saco dos ballestas de su espada y apunto en todas direcciones.

 **¿1?:** No tienes porque tomarme como una amenaza.

 **Crimson Fury:** Irrumpiste en mi casa sin invitación, como esperas que te tome – le era difícil tratar de ubicar al sujeto de aquella voz.

 **¿1?:** Entonces me disculpo – sin más apareció frente al minotauro que reacciono disparando su ballesta mas las flechas fueron atrapadas por el extraño.

Crimson se sorprendió no porque haya atrapado las flechas sino por las garras de escamas negras que las sostenían, y a pesar de que ese misterioso sujeto tenía una especie de bata con capucha que ocultaba su cuerpo, pudo distinguir una cola escamosa negra que sobresalía pero lo que resaltaba más de aquel sujeto eran sus ojos rojos brillantes.

 **Crimson Fury:** Un dragón – soltó simplemente – creí que los de tu raza no eran sociables.

 **¿1?:** Depende de la dimensión en que te encuentres – su repuesta dejo con más dudas al minotauro – pero eso no importa, vengo a entregarte algo.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¿Eres un mensajero, quien te manda?

 **¿1?:** Alguien a quien le debo la vida y he jurado obedecer – Dicho esto le arrojo al minotauro un pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica la cual la atrapo y reviso detenidamente – te ayudara a derrotar al monstruo de Everfree si la comes.

 **Crimson Fury:** Gracias pero no gracias – se lo devolvió al dragón – prefiero hacer las cosas por mi cuenta así que dile a quien quiera que te haya mandado aquí que no me interesa su ayuda y te recomiendo irte antes que llame a la policía por allanamiento de morada – se fue caminando tranquilamente a la puerta principal.

 **¿1?:** No lo derrotaras sin ayuda – pronuncio simplemente deteniendo en seco al minotauro que volteo a verlo con una mirada seria.

 **Crimson Fury:** Tal vez no sepas de lo que hablas reptil sobredesarrollado pero llevo años en este negocio; he cazado Timberwolf, Manticoras, Quimeras y hasta incluso Hidras, que te hace pensar que necesito la ayuda de otros para lograr cazar al dichoso Monstruo de Everfree.

 **¿1?:** Entonces llévalo – le entrego la pequeña esfera haciendo que el minotauro ponga una cara de "Este terco no entiende" mas el dragón encapuchado siguió hablando – si cazas al Monstruo de Everfree sin usarlo me demostraras que tenías razón.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¿Y porque tendría que hacerte caso dragón?

 **¿1?:** Depende de ti aceptarlo o no, además no creo que algo tan pequeño sea un estorbo para ti.

El minotauro se quedo pensando mientras veía el objeto en la palma de su mano, alzo la vista para responderle al dragón mas este ya había desaparecido sin que se percatara.

 **Crimson Fury:** Patrañas – arrojo la bolita a un rincón de su sala – ahora tengo que ir por una cebra.

Se retiro del lugar rumbo al bosque sin percatarse que el objeto que le había dado el misterioso dragón, desaparecido en un destello.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal amigos, feliz año 2018 y que mejor manera de comenzar este año que actualizar mi primer fic, bueno vamos al grano y contestemos los comentarios.

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _NewSilverWolf94_ _:_ Se me secaron las ideas en ese momento y tuve que reciclar aunque ya no lo volveré hacer lo juro XD Por cierto leí tu PM que me enviaste y ya se quien es ella Jejeje por fin me podre vengar de ese peliblanco jejejeJAJAJAJAJAJA.  
(Contesta Steven: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?)  
Nada °-° _*JAJAJA pronto me vengare gracias a NewSilverWolf*_ , a y descuida men que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo listo en mi mente solo me falta plasmarlo en palabras. Adiós

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Gracias amigo, es un gusto siempre poder los Reviews del primero que comento en mi fic dándome ánimos para seguir, espero que disfrutes tu vacaciones y hayas pasado una buena navidad y año nuevo junto a tus amigos y familiares.

nahuelvera2: Gracias bro aquí la continuación :)

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bueno eso es todo por ahora, sé que es algo corto comparado a lo que suelo escribir pero el siguiente capítulo si será más largo, les deseo un buen día y espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad y año nuevo, se despide su escritor The only 95, nos leemos luego.


	62. El aura oscura

Con un gran dolor en los cascos y todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, nuestro pegaso Trevor seguía con todo su esfuerzo a la manada de Timberwolf. Fueron minutos en los que estuvieron recorriendo el bosque Everfree y aunque los lobos de madera no mostraban ni un síntoma de cansancio, el pegaso crema estaba a nada de desfallecer.

 **Trevor Flyg:** O… oigan po… podemos to… tomar un descanso – soltó entre jadeos estando al final del grupo.

Para alivio del poni alado, Wood se detuvo de inmediato y toda la manada hizo lo mismo.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Gracias al cielo – dijo cansado.

 _Grrrrr!_

Los lobos de madera comenzaron gruñir levemente con la mirada fija en una dirección del bosque y antes de que pudiera preguntar el pegaso sobre que pasaba, la manada se volvió a internar en el follaje, no dejándole mas opción a Trevor que seguirlos aunque no recorrió mucho ya que los encontró ocultos entre los arbustos fijando su vista en una parte abierta del bosque.

 **¿?:** Supongo que este es el camino – se escucho una voz que sea aproximaba cada vez más al lugar; por inercia el pegaso también se escondió con la manada – bien ya estoy más cerca.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un musculoso minotauro de casi 2 metros de alto, piel de color rojo oscuro y unos cuernos grises de regular tamaño; su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón corto y holgado hasta las rodillas de piel de mantícora, botas de cuero, también llevaba un chaleco de escamas de hidra y un collar de dientes de oso como adorno; pero eso no era todo ya que en la parte trasera de la cintura tenía dos fundas de espadas cruzadas, otra funda con flechas a su costado, en la espalda llevaba un arco y en ambas muñecas poseía unas ballestas portátiles.

Los Timberwolves comenzaron a mostrar sus dientes ya que ante ellos estaba otro cazador; Wood y el resto de la manada veían con odio a este nuevo cazador dispuestos a atacar esperando la orden del alfa, sin embargo había alguien se que se había paralizado completamente al ver al minotauro.

 **Trevor Flyg:** _*E… ese es Crimson Fury*_

Seas cazador o no, el nombre de Crimson Fury era conocido por toda Equestria y lo poco que sabia Trevor de él era más que suficiente para considerarlo peligroso y se preguntaran ¿porque? Bueno la respuesta no era tan difícil y es que ese minotauro, el solo ¡HABÍA MATADO A UNA HIDRA! A pesar de que antes tenía logros de haberse encargado de Manticoras y Quimeras su mayor e inalcanzable logro fue matar a una hidra colgando una de sus cabezas como trofeo personal mientras que el resto las vendió en una subasta ilícita entre ponis adinerados que se pelearon por tener una de esas majestuosas cabezas como un exótico adorno.

 **Trevor Flyg:** _*Si se puedo cargar a una hidra nosotros no somos nada*_ – pensó el angustiado pegaso – Wood tenemos que…

 _AUUUUUU!_

El aullido fue la señal para que los Timberwolf salieran de los matorrales y se lanzaran en dirección del minotauro el cual simplemente sonrió.

 **Crimson Fury:** Ya decía que este viaje era muy tranquilo, me servirán para entretenerme un rato.

El primer lobo salto con su boca abierta dispuesto a morderle el cuello pero Crimson sostuvo del hocico al animal y lo estampo contra el suelo, luego con un gran golpe de su puño hizo añicos su cabeza, acto seguido todo el cuerpo del lobo de madera se fue cayendo a pedazos.

 **Crimson Fury:** Ya he peleado con cientos de ustedes – desenfundo sus dos espadas las cuales tenía un liquido aceitoso cubriendo sus hojas, el minotauro froto las espadas una contra otra generando una pequeña chispa que termino cubriendo con fuego ambas armas – y se como matarlos fácilmente.

Presenciar la pelea entre el minotauro y los Timberwolf era como ver una masacre; todos ellos sucumbían ante las espadas llameantes del minotauro que acababa de uno en uno sin dificultada alguna.

 **Crimson Fury:** Ojala el Monstruo de Everfree me de aquella emoción de cazar como tenia en antaño – murmuro mientras partía en dos a un lobo que trato de atacarlo por la espalda.

 _GRRRRR!_

Pocas cosas sorprendían al minotauro y esta era una de ellas; un Timberwolf más grande que el resto, con lianas rodeando sus patas y lomo que poseía hojas que le llegaban hasta la cabeza.

 **Crimson Fury:** Interesante – murmuro mientras apagaba sus espadas y las volvía a enfundar – a simple vista eres muy raro, sería un desperdicio matarte – se trono los nudillos – tal vez te capture y te haga mi mascota.

Con un último gruñido Wood fue directamente a atacar al minotauro lanzándose encima de él pero Crimson lo cargo como si nada y lo aventó al piso, sin embargo Wood se volvió a parar y reanudo su ataque solo que esta vez recibió un puñetazo que lo dejo aturdido, luego una patada a un costado de su cuerpo lo volvió a mandarlo al piso, pero aun así Wood se levanto mostrando sus dientes de manera amenazante.

 **Crimson Fury:** Jejeje no muchos Timberwolf soportan más de uno de mis golpe, es un hecho te tendré como mi mascota.

Trato de morderle pero fue inútil ya que Crimson se aparto rápidamente y le propino otra patada dejando esta vez tendido al lobo de madera que respiraba agitadamente en el suelo.

 **Crimson Fury:** Bien pequeño Timber Fury es hora de enseñarte las reglas – con la ballesta de su muñeca izquierda disparo un pequeña flecha que llego a incrustarse en el cuerpo de Wood sacándole un alarido de dolor – primera regla, no atacaras a tu amo – disparo otra flecha – segunda regla, no desobedecerás a tu amo – recargo otra flecha – y ultima regla, ahora me pertence…

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡SUÉLTALO!

El pegaso volando a su máxima velocidad envistió al minotauro pero no en su pecho, sino en sus piernas lo cual lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡Huye Wood! – El lobo se levanto mirando atentamente al pegaso – ¡HUYE!

Estando herido no le quedo de otra más que escapar; Trevor también iba a ser lo mismo pero algo sostuvo su pata y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo estrellándose contra el piso para luego quedar inconsciente.

.

Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, el pegaso logro ver que aun se encontraba en el bosque Everfree, sin embargo no podía moverse ya que estaba amarrado al tronco de un árbol.

 **Crimson Fury:** Pocos logran enojarme – frente al él apareció el minotauro rojo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – de habérseme escapado cualquier Timberwolf me daría igual, pero ese raro lobo de madera era muy especial, hasta sentí que conectamos – saco una de sus espadas y lo acerco al cuello del pegaso que se tenso al sentir la afilada hoja del arma – pero lo que me intriga es… ¿Por qué lo ayudaste a escapar?

Trevor no dijo nada, mas precisamente por el miedo que sentía; Crimson ya se estaba cansando de ese pegaso y aunque solo mataba animales del bosque, la ira de perder a su exótico Timberwolf solo se podía disipar acabando con el pegaso crema de crin amarilla.

 **Crimson Fury:** Pegaso crema de crin amarilla – murmuro para sí mismo.

El minotauro se fijo en el flanco del poni alado llevándose una gran sorpresa de que este no poseía CM.

 **Crimson Fury:** Tú… se supone que estás muerto – bajo su arma sin dejar de ver fijamente a Trevor.

 **Trevor Flyg:** No… no se dé lo… lo que esta hablado – respondió nervioso por la intimidante mirada.

 **Crimson Fury:** Ese viejo grifo del campamento me dijo que un pegaso con tus características fue devorado por una hidra a la que le ordeno el Monstruo de Everfree, como es posible que estés vi…

Algo en la mente del minotauro hizo click al unir los puntos en su cabeza; un monstruo nunca visto que no mata a sus víctimas, un campamento de cazadores donde aparentemente todas las armas se dañaron el día que ocurrió el ataque y por último la única víctima de ese ataque que se supone debería ser ahora excremento de hidra, se encontraba viva y ayudando a un Timberwolf a escapar.

Para ser un cazador no solo se trata de fuerza sino también de inteligencia y perspicacia, la cual tenia de sobra el minotauro que con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja guardo su espada para luego soltar unas enormes carcajadas.

 **Crimson Fury:** JAJAJAJA QUE IDIOTA FUI SIEMPRE CREÍ QUE EL MONSTRUO DE EVERFREE SERIA COLOSAL E INTIMIDANTE PERO AHORA RESULTA QUE SON DOS PONIS COLABORANDO JUNTOS JAJAJA.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Que… que estas di… diciendo – pregunto extrañado de la reacción del minotauro.

 **Crimson Fury:** Que los descubrí a ti y a tu amigo, ambos debieron planear el ataque al campamento – Trevor abrió grande los ojos – y según la información que recolecte de los avistamientos del supuesto monstruo de Everfree, todos decían ver unos ojos brillante o algo similar a luces algunas veces acompañadas de una voz profunda lo que me hace pensar que tu amigo ha de ser un unicornio para realizar esos trucos, aunque aun no entiendo como hace para que los animales lo obedezcan pero lo que importa es que descubrí su fachada.

Antes de que el pegaso pudiera contestarle, el ambiente se comenzó a sentir pesado y detrás de ellos entre la maleza dos ojos aperlados brillaron con fuerza.

 **¿?: Suéltalo y lárgate de aquí o atente a las consecuencias** – le advirtió aquella profunda y tenebrosa voz.

A pesar de su advertencia el minotauro en ningún momento lo tomo en serio y simplemente dio un paso al frente encarando al monstruo de Everfree.

 **Crimson Fury:** Déjate de farsas unicornio.

 **¿?: Fui muy claro con ustedes acaso no valoras tu vida, cazador** – soltó la última palabra con odio.

 **Crimson Fury:** Bien ya me canse de este juego si no sales ahora – de un solo movimiento saco su espada y la poso en el cuello del pegaso – matare a tu amigo.

Se produjo un minuto de silencio solo siendo interrumpido por los típicos sonidos del bosque; Crimson no mentía al decir que mataría a Trevor por lo que el brillo de los ojos disminuyo hasta desaparecer, luego de entre la maleza salió un grifo de 21 años que no se diferenciaba de muchos otros de su especie a no ser por esos ojos aperlados.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¿Un grifo? – él espera que fuera un unicornio pero no un grifo y encima uno ciego que pudo deducirlo al ver sus ojos – _*Esto debe ser un maldito chiste*_

Mientras el minotauro no salía de su sorpresa; Naturel vio su aura que era similar a la de otros cazadores solo que mas grande y por lo visto se paraba en sus dos miembros posteriores, en todo este tiempo viviendo en el bosque nunca había visto esa forma de aura en otras criaturas por lo que no se confiaría al tratar de liberar a su amigo pegaso.

Hace solo unos minutos él se encontraba saliendo de su casa después de asegurarse que su madre solo se encontraba inconsciente, iba a preparar algo de comida para ella cuando despertara (N/A: Aun no sabe que la cocina se le da fatal) y para eso tenía que recolectar algunos ingrediente pero de improviso apareció su amigo Wood que comenzó a ladrar desesperado, no le costó mucho entender que le estaba alertando de un cazador en el bosque pero lo que en verdad le preocupo fue encontrar a su amigo Timberwolf solo, sin el resto de la manada y Trevor.

 **Naturel:** _*Un solo cazador hizo esto*_ – pensó molesto al ver leves rastros de aura verde oscuro de lo que quedaba de la manada.

 **Crimson Fury:** Sabes – hablo por fin el minotauro sacando de su ensimismamiento al grifo – no sé si reír por que un grifo ciego sea el Monstruo de Everfree o molestarme porque la única oportunidad de enfrentarme a una gran bestia que representara un reto para mí se fuera al caño.

Ciego… hace tiempo que no habían usado esa palabra como insulto a su persona pero Naturel no le tomaría importancia, no valía la pena molestarse con un cazador como él.

 **Crimson Fury:** Ya no hay razón para estar aquí – pronuncio mientras cargaba una flecha en su ballesta del brazo sin que ellos se percataran… o eso creía – y por hacerme perder el tiempo – una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro – morirás – murmuro.

Disparo contra el grifo; sin la capacidad de ver, Crimson esperaba acabarlo fácil con un solo disparo, sin embargo para asombro de este, Naturel partió la flecha con sus garras manteniendo sus ojos en el minotauro que sentía como él viera en lo profundo de su ser. Tal mirada logro intimidarlo un poco pero… también logro ampliar mas su sonrisa, aquella sensación de peligro ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos recordándole los viejos tiempos cuando inicio como cazador; la adrenalina, estar al borde de la muerte y acabar con una criatura aunque retorcido era lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

 **Crimson Fury:** Jejeje tal vez no fue desperdicio de tiempo después de todo – saco sus dos espadas manteniendo esa sonrisa de emoción.

Naturel esperaba intimidarlo y que se largara para luego liberar a Trevor, mas logro todo lo contrario, ahora ese cazador lo veía como una presa.

 **Naturel:** _*Necesito alejarlo de aquí*_

Se fue corriendo internándose al bosque esperando que el cazador lo siguiera.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¡No te escaparas de mi Monstruo de Everfree! – por lo visto no se equivoco en que lo iba a seguir.

Si quería una pelea eso le daría Naturel pero para eso tenía que mantenerlo alejado de Trevor y de cualquier otra criatura del bosque que salga perjudicada, por eso se fue hasta una parte del bosque donde no había ningún aura alrededor.

Una vez llego al lugar, se escondió en la copa de un árbol esperando al cazador que se detuvo de improviso examinando el lugar.

 **Crimson Fury:** Así que un ataque sorpresa – mención en voz alta, intuía que el grifo estaba ahí – muy inteligente pero déjame decirte que no es la primera vez que lo intentan, muchas otras criaturas del bosque trataron de agarrarme desprevenido y te digo que paso con ellos – cargo un par de flechas viendo en todas direcciones, esperando aunque sea un mínimo movimiento para disparar – son trofeos colgados en pared y en las paredes de otros sujetos que me pagaron un buen dinero por ellos.

La ira de Naturel crecía con cada palabra que decía el minotauro, sabía que trataba de provocarlo y por eso resistía el impulso de atacarlo en ese mismo instante pero escuchar como sus amigos del bosque no eran nada más que trofeos para otros no ayudaba a calmarlo.

 **Naturel:** Malditos cazadores – murmuro muy bajo el grifo.

 **Crimson Fury:** _*Hay estas*_

Para asombro del grifo él logro escucharlo y disparo donde estaba, a Naturel no le quedo más de otra que bajar del árbol pero el cazador no le dio tregua ya que rápidamente cargo sus ballestas y siguió disparando.

Naturel paso a la ofensiva avanzando mientras esquivaba o destruía las flechas con sus garras; cuando estuvo cerca al minotauro destruyo con una de sus garras la ballesta de su brazo izquierdo y cuando iba hacer lo mismo con la de la derecha, una espada fue en dirección a su cuello por lo que impulsándose con sus alas retrocedió alejándose unos tres metros.

 **Crimson Fury:** Me estas costando más de lo que esperaba – dijo con una voz llena de emoción – eso me gusta.

El minotauro se saco el arco, la ballesta de su brazo derecho y el chaleco de escamas de hidra quedando con el pecho musculoso descubierto pero aun llevando el collar de dientes de oso, luego desenfundo la otra espada que faltaba.

Se lanzo contra el grifo soltando cortes precisos que a Naturel se le hacía difícil de esquivar, no por nada Crimson llevaba años siendo un cazador.

Uno de sus ataques estaba a centímetros de llegar a su rostro por lo que Naturel usando su garra derecha logro cubrirse, sin embargo eso era lo que esperaba el minotauro.

 **Crimson Fury:** Caíste.

Confundido por aquellas palabras; el cazador rozo las garras del grifo con el filo de su arma generando una pequeña chispa que fue más que suficiente para envolver toda el arma en fuego.

Naturel sintió un inmenso ardor en su garra y en todo su rostro lo que lo obligo a alejarse nuevamente con un impulso de sus alas.

 **Crimson Fury:** Acaso no te gusta el fuego – hablo en tono burlo cuando puso en contacto su otra espada con el fuego haciendo que esta también se envuelva en llamas.

A pesar de que la quemadura no era nada grave más que un simple fastidio, enfrentarlo de la forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora, el resultado sería su propia derrota.

 **Naturel:** _*Tengo que utilizar mi aura*_ – no le gustaba usar su aura para lastimar a otros a pesar de que estos eran unos cazadores, el siempre era mas de usar el método pacifico e intimidarlos sin herir a nadie – _*Por ahora hare una excepción*_

Respiro muy profundo cerrando sus ojos e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

 **Crimson Fury:** Acaso te estás rindiendo – menciono molesto al ver el extraño comportamiento del grifo – ¡no te atrevas a rendirte maldita sea, no me puse serio en esta pelea como para que te des por vencido! – No recibió una respuesta – ¡PELEA MONSTRUO DE EVERFREE!

Sintiendo una gran ira, corrió en dirección del grifo a atacarlo esperando que este reaccionara y también lo atacara pero seguía en su lugar, muy tranquilo.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¡SIN NO VAS PELEAR ENTONCES MUERE!

Cuando estaba a solo centímetros de darle un profundo corte en el pecho, para el asombro del minotauro sus dos espadas llameantes fueron detenidas por una garra cubierta por una densa luz blanca.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¿¡QUE!?

No daba crédito a lo que veía, un grifo utilizando algo parecido a la magia de los unicornios, era completamente ilógico; sintió la mirada del grifo y al verlo directamente a los ojos resplandecían como dos perlas que infundían un miedo sobrenatural.

Crimson evitaba el contacto visual pero le era imposible mantener su vista en otro lugar que no sean los ojos del grifo, pero aun así no se iba a dar por vencido ejerciendo más fuerza en las espadas esperando empujar al grifo, sin embargo eso no sirvió de nada ya que Naturel permaneció estoico en su lugar.

 **Naturel:** Le pondré fin esto – cerro su fuerza su garra envuelta en aura, partiendo a la mitad las dos espadas ante la mirada de incredibilidad del minotauro, pero no acabo allí ya que con su otra garra formo su ataque principal del tamaño de un pelota de tenis – _**AURA ESPIRAL!**_

 _PAAM!_

Al contacto del remolino esférico con el pecho del minotauro, lo termino tirando hacia atrás a una gran velocidad para al final chocar de espalda contra un árbol.

Soltando un suspiro Naturel relajo su cuerpo y el aura en su garra desapareció así como ese brillo en sus ojos.

 **Crimson Fury:** Te… estabas… conteniendo – menciono con dolor el minotauro, Naturel pensaba que ese ataque fue suficiente para noquearlo.

 **Naturel:** Ni siquiera pienses en volver a pelear – le advirtió.

 **Crimson Fury:** Jejeje apenas puedo… moverme – se acomodo para sentarse con una mueca de dolor – creo me rompí un par de costillas.

 **Naturel:** Como es que puedes hablar tan tranquilo – le reprendió el grifo ya que ese cazador estando en aquella situación, bromeaba y hasta reía.

 **Crimson Fury:** Sabes porque me volví un cazador – Naturel no menciono ni una palabra así que él prosiguió – lo hice en un principio por necesidad, tener un apariencia ruda y musculosa no te ayuda mucho a ampliar tus opciones de trabajo a no ser que quieras ser Stripper jajaja – el grifo siguió manteniéndose serio – _*Tan serio como Alfred*_ y bueno lo único que me quedaba era ser un cazador; desde ese momento cada caza y cada pelea con un nuevo animal me excitaba, la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo era un placer indescriptible, esos momentos hacían que mi vida valiera la pena.

 **Naturel:** Cazar por placer… eres peor que los otros cazadores – no pudo evitar decirle lo que pensaba.

 **Crimson Fury:** Tal vez si… pero llegue a un punto que la caza se volvió monótona y aburrida para mí cuando logre matar a un hidra yo solo con aquellas espadas de fuego, cortaba una cabeza y cauterizaba la herida para que no volviera a salir otra – bajo la cabeza y se quedo viendo sus manos – nada me satisfacía, ni el dinero, ni mi mansión, nada y solo deseaba volver a sentir esa adrenalina al cazar, un verdadero reto que me lleve al límite – alzo su cabeza viendo fijamente a Naturel – y la espera valió la pena, por fin luego de años, tú monstruo de Everfree me devolviste ese placer al cazar aunque llegue a perder, no esperaba que hicieras magia.

 **Naturel:** Mi nombre es Naturel – menciono el grifo que se fue acercando poco a poco – y no es magia, es aura algo que está presente en todo ser vivo y en mis amigos del bosque a los cuales tú y el resto de cazadores matan indiscriminadamente por motivos egoístas – le menciono con odio.

 **Crimson Fury:** Jejeje percibo resentimiento en tu palabras – monstro una leve sonrisa – apenas puedo moverme… dime porque no terminas con esto y me matas – tales palabras lograron frenar al grifo – vamos hazlo, morir a manos de una de las criaturas que me venció de manera justa es lo que añoro ahora, moriré en paz sabiendo que di todo de mi en esta ultima caza.

Todo lo que salía de la boca del minotauro solo enfurecía al grifo. Quería que él lo matara; una muerte digna, un motivo más para detestar a los cazadores como él que incluso no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue retirando de ese lugar.

 **Crimson Fury:** ¡Oye que crees que estás haciendo! – Exclamo molesto – ¡Dije que me mates! – Naturel siguió avanzando sin hacerle caso – ¡Que acaso no escuchaste! – Se trato de levantar pero le fue inútil cayendo sentado otra vez – ¡VEN Y MÁTAME!

 **Naturel:** No soy como ustedes – soltó esas simples palabras que lograron callar al cazador – Si te mato seria rebajarme a su nivel, algo que nunca hare.

El grifo extendió sus alas y se fue volando en dirección en donde estaba atado su amigo Trevor.

Aun en el suelo Crimson yacía sentado con un semblante pensativo, las palabras de Naturel le llegaron muy en el fondo de su ser.

 **¿?:** Te dije que no lo derrotarías sin ayuda.

El minotauro se sorprendió ya que de improviso aquel dragón negro encapuchado aparecía a su lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido venir.

 **Crimson Fury:** Me derroto de manera justa – le respondió aun en el suelo.

 **¿?:** Come esto para vencerlo – en su garra mostro la píldora negra que le había mostrado antes y rechazo.

 **Crimson Fury:** No, ese grifo se gano mi respeto – se acomodo en su lugar – cuando vuelva a mi mansión me asegurare de que el resto de cazadores se alejen de los bosques, es lo menos que puedo hacer si me dejo vivi…

La cola negra de aquel dragón lo sostuvo del cuello y lo levanto hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

 **¿?:** No te lo sugerí, te lo ordene – menciono fríamente con sus ojos rojos viendo atentamente al minotauro.

Acto seguido le metió la píldora negra en la boca a la fuerza y se aseguro que la tragara, una vez hecho eso lo tiro al suelo y se alejo con una siniestra sonrisa desapareciendo entre las sombras de los arboles.

.

 **Naturel:** No te muevas.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Ya, pero ten cuidado esta apretado.

Con un rápido corte con su garra rompió la soga liberando al pegaso que mas aliviado estiro las alas que las sentía un poco adormecidas.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¿Qué fue con el cazador?

 **Naturel:** No te preocupes, si es lo suficientemente listo se ira del bosque.

Cuando Trevor iba a opinar algo, del denso follaje del bosque salió tambaleante el minotauro rojo que se sostenía el pecho con una mano y con la otra buscaba algo en donde apoyarse.

Los dos amigos se pusieron en alerta pensando que venía para vengarse pero lo que dijo a continuación confundió al par.

 **Crimson Fury:** Po… por fa… favor… ayuden… me – soltó entrecortado y con mucho dolor.

Lo que pasó después dejo casi anonadados al par ya que Crimson comenzó a convulsionar botando por su boca, orejas y nariz una sustancia negra medio viscosa; sus ojos se volvieron blancos y su piel poco a poco perdió ese tono rojizo.

Una vez terminado de convulsionar soltó gritos cargados de dolor mientras se sostenía la cabeza; Naturel quiso acercársele pero entonces sintió algo que le helo la sangre, un aura oscura como nunca antes había visto comenzó a expandirse en el cuerpo del minotauro.

Los gritos de Crimson aumentaron mientras crecía alcanzando una altura de casi tres metros, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se ensancharon de manera exagerada y por ultimo su piel se volvió gris, sus ojos se volvieron dos orbes oscuros y sus venas sobresalieron solo que un color negro dándole en conjunto un aspecto amenazador y antinatural al minotauro.

De improviso el clima cambio con el sol siendo tapado un varias nubes negras que no auguraban nada bueno.

Crimson… o lo que alguna vez fue Crimson, dejo de gritar y se quedo con la mirada en el piso respirando agitadamente.  
Trevor se sentía intimidado con el aspecto del minotauro, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que huyera del lugar pero no podía hacerlo por su amigo Naturel que aun se quedaba viendo fijamente al cazador.

 **Naturel:** Corre – le dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo el pegaso pueda escuchar.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Pe… pero.

De improviso el minotauro levanto su mirada viendo fijamente al par.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que el minotauro llego a la posición del par, para luego levantar su puño y asestarle un golpe a Trevor, pero por suerte Naturel logro empujarlo y bloquear el ataque con sus dos garras cubiertas por su aura y también mandando su aura a sus patas traseras para mantenerse firme.

 **Naturel:** ¡CORRE! – le ordeno con una mirada seria.

Sabía que si se quedaba no sería más que un estorbo para su amigo así que emprendiendo vuelo se alejo a toda velocidad.

Estando solo el grifo hizo que el minotauro se fije en él, por lo que con su otra mano libre trato de atraparlo pero Naturel lo esquivo retrocediendo y dejando que el puño que retenía choque contra el piso, cabe recalcar que al contacto con el suelo la tierra tembló un poco y comenzaron a aparecer rajaduras en la zona golpeada.

El cuerpo de nuestro amigo grifo se encontraba temblando, tenía un miedo indescriptible al estar cerca de aquella oscura aura pero aun así sabia que no era momento de acobardarse, tenía que dejar sus miedo de lado y acabar con aquella aura oscura que acabo con la vida del cazador y si se pregunta cómo lo sabía era porque no sentía ningún rastro de la anterior aura del minotauro.

 _ **AAAHHH!**_

Esquivo con la justas otro golpe del minotauro, por lo visto no solo su fuerza sino también su velocidad se incremento de manera anormal.

Con sus garras cubiertas de aura le quiso hacer un corte en el pecho pero tratar de cortar su piel era similar a cortar un metal muy duro. Tubo que alejarse otra vez cuando casi lo atrapa con sus manos.

 **Naturel:** _*Tengo que usar el aura espiral, pero si fallo dejaría mi defensa muy al descubierto*_ – el minotauro avanzo lentamente hacia Naturel entre gruñidos – _*No tengo más opción, es muy peligroso para dejarlo con vida*_

Para este ataque se concentro mas, tenía que crear una esfera más grande o por lo menos que llegara a igualar el tamaño de la que uso para derribar a la hidra.

Cuando iba acumulando más y mas aura en la palma de su garra, el minotauro se quedo quieto por unos segundos viéndolo fijamente para luego abrir grande los ojos y lanzarse a toda velocidad contra Naturel que lo esquivo sin dejar de juntar su aura.

 **Naturel:** Ya esta – tenía el aura suficiente reunida pero ahora venia la parte más complicada y era darle la forma pero no la tenía fácil con el minotauro atacándole sin darle un descanso, al parecer sabia que algo tramaba.

Abriendo sus alas se elevo en lo alto del cielo para tener algo de tranquilidad para concentrarse en formar su ataque, más un árbol que paso cerca de él le llamo la atención.

 **Naturel:** Como es que… – esquivo otro árbol que fue arrancado de raíz y lanzado hacia él – concéntrate.

Por suerte por fin termino de darle forma a su aura y era un poco más grande a la que uso contra la hidra, tal vez la presión del momento lo llevaba a su límite pero dejaría eso para después, tenía que encargase de algo antes.

Cayó en picada en dirección del minotauro y concentrando su aura en sus alas tomo mas impulso.

 **Naturel:** _**AURA ESPIRAL!**_

 _ **AHHHHHH!**_

El minotauro rugió de dolor cuando el ataque especial de Naturel le dio directo en el pecho, sin embargo cuando por fin el Aura Espiral se deshizo, nuestro grifo esperaba que Crimson saliera volando por el impacto y terminara inconsciente, mas solo fue arrastrado unos centímetros permaneciendo estoico pero viendo con el ceño fruncido a Naturel.

Naturel se quedo pasmado cuando su mejor ataque a su máximo nivel no había resultado como esperaba; tanto era su asombro que se percato muy tarde del puño del minotauro a centímetros de él.

 **Naturel:** _*No tengo tiempo para esquivarlo*_ – cubrió sus dos garras con auras para protegerse del ataque, también quería cubrir de aura sus patas traseras para soportar el empuje del ataque pero apenas tenía tiempo para concentrar su aura en sus garras por lo que el devastador golpe del minotauro lo saco volando literalmente mandándolo a quien sabe dónde.

.

Era un día normal como todos en el nublado pueblo Grifo, lo comerciantes como siempre vendían sus productos a un precio razona…

 **¿1?:** ¡Por que 50 bits por una amapola! – se quejo una grifo hembra ya de edad.

 **Florista:** Es que no es temporada de amapolas por lo que el precio sube _*Además usted no me cae bien*_ – fue lo último que pensó la joven grifa vendedora.

 **Grifa:** Bien – dijo de mala gana – deme una Amapola.

La florista asintió y se fue a su invernadero que estaba muy cerca a su puesto.

 **¿2?:** Hola.

La grifa se volteo a ver quien le saludaba y cuando por le vio no puedo evitar mirar con desprecio al grifo macho también de edad frente a ella.

 **Grifa:** Me sorprende verte aquí, a estas alturas pensaba que ya te habías ido del pueblo con esa zorra – le dijo con desprecio.

 **Grifo:** Al final solo estuvo conmigo por el dinero – desvió la mirada avergonzado – una vez que se acabo se fue sin decirme nada.

 **Grifa:** Pues bien merecido te lo tienes – le dio la espada y el macho agacho la mirada aceptando que ella tenía razón, pero luego escucho un leve lloriqueo de la grifa.

Trato de apoyar su garra en su hombro pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

 **Grifa:** Tú… tú también te arrepientes de lo que hicimos – soltó con la respiración entre cortadas y algunas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro.

 **Grifo:** No hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho – dijo con toda sinceridad – él no se lo merecía… eras jóvenes y estúpidos, nos dejamos llevar por lo que dirían los demás y nunca nos tomamos la molestia de pensar en nuestro hijo… ahora él debe estar muer…

 **Grifa:** ¡NO LO DIGAS! – Le encaro a su ex-pareja con toda la cara llena de lagrimas – ¡Lo que hicimos no tiene justificación, fuimos egoístas y lo culpamos a él!

 **Grifo:** Lo sé… lo sé – acepto todo lo que decía ya que sabía que lo que habían hecho era lo más desalmado que cualquier ser podría hacer y lo peor es que en su momento toda la aldea estuvo de acuerdo con ellos de sacar a su hijo solo por ser ciego.

La grifa también se quedo callada con el corazón estrujándole, no ganaría nada con otra discusión con su ex-pareja, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ella ya veía imposible recuperar a su hijo y si este de milagro se encontraba con vida, dudaba mucho que le llegara a perdonar.

En ese momento llego la joven grifa con la flor.

 **Florista:** Acá esta seria 50…

 _FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUU!  
PAAM!_

Todos los grifos del pueblo se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron surcar en el cielo algo que no pudieron identificar ya que iba a una velocidad impresionante pero al final termino cayendo dentro de un viejo establecimiento clausurado.

 _ **AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

En la entrada del pueblo se escucho un sobrenatural grito acompañado de fuertes pisadas; cuando aquella criatura se mostro frente a los grifos, estos reaccionaron gritando de terror, huyendo por sus vidas pero otros se quedaron paralizados del miedo como los dos grifos cerca a la florería y la dueña de esta también.

.

Dentro del viejo establecimiento, encontramos un enorme agujero en el techo y debajo de este toda una pila de madera apolillada.

 **Naturel:** ¡Ah! – Salió de improviso el grifo respirando agitadamente – esa cosa… ni se inmuto con mi ataque – en su mente repasaba lo últimos momento antes de ser mandado a volar.

Apartando las maderas por fin logro salir aliviado de que no tenia algún hueso roto por el ataque ya que con la justas llego a cubrirse pero aun así no tenia plan alguno para derrotar a la criatura del aura oscura.

 _ **AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

El grito de la criatura junto con otros gritos de terror lo saco de su ensimismamiento; en ese momento sintió varias auras alrededor que huían del aura oscura, menos tres que se quedaron en su lugar.

El no era mucho de maldecir pero lo hizo al darse cuenta que esas auras eran de su especie por lo que dedujo que cayó en el pueblo grifo y la criatura vino a buscarlo.

 **Naturel:** Tengo que ayudarlos – aunque su especie no había nada por él más que lanzarle miradas de despreció cuando era pequeño, él no era capaz de dejarlos a su suerte con aquel monstruo por lo que tendría que intervenir si o si para salvarlos, en especial a esas tres auras que estaban en peligro, pero la pregunta era… – ¿Cómo…?

Un ataque de su Aura Espiral al máximo solo lo empujo un poco y lo hizo enojar, era más difícil de derribar que una hidra.

 **Naturel:** Y una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no es la mejor solución – murmuro.

Si quería pelear a golpes con aquella criatura tendría que mantener sus garras envueltas en aura, luego potencias sus alas para darse impulso para después desactivarlas y no gastar tanto, eso sin olvidar que también tenía que enviar su aura a sus patas traseras para resistir el impacto de un golpe si no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo; en conclusión tendría que concentrarse mucho para activar y desactivar su aura en varias partes de su cuerpo pero era muy difícil concentrarse independientemente en cada parte mientras combatía con el monstruo.

 **Naturel:** A no ser – abrió grande los ojos cuando la respuesta llego a su mente sola.

No perdió más tiempo y se puso firme en sus cuatro patas, cerró los ojos y se concentro; pronto todo su cuerpo fue cubierto levemente por un aura de color blanco que comenzó a aumentar poco a poco.

 **Naturel:** _*Solo… un… poco… mas*_

Se notaba en su rostro el esfuerzo que ponía en dicha acción ya que pronto el aura comenzó a reducirse pero volviéndose más densa.

.

El minotauro gris estaba ya cerca a los tres pobres grifos que reaccionaron muy tarde al peligro cuando trataron de huir volando mas el minotauro atrapo sus colas y los estampo contra el suelo dejándolos un poco aturdidos, sin embargo eso no evito que vieran como el monstruo preparaba su puño para aplastarlos contra el piso; a lo único que atinaron fue a cerrar sus ojos y esperar su inminente final.

 _PAAM!_

Escucharon el golpe pero no lo sintieron; cuando abrieron sus ojos vieron a un joven grifo que tenía una especie de luz blanca rodeando su cuerpo y con unos músculos muy marcados en todo su cuerpo.

 **Naturel:** _*Funciono mejor de lo que pensé*_

Ese grifo era nuestro amigo Naturel el cual tubo la gran idea de mandar su aura a todo su cuerpo pero a diferencia de cómo lo hacía siempre mandándo a una parte en especifica gastando mucho en el proceso; esta vez condenso su aura así como lo hacía con su ataque especial el Aura Espiral, se le ocurrió en el momento y para su suerte funciono, se sentía más fuerte ya que de alguna manera el aura hizo crecer sus músculos claro sin exagerar en exceso pero lo suficiente para que le de la agilidad.

 _ **AAAAHHHHH!**_

El golpe que le dio al minotauro no fue suficiente para noquearlo pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo derrapar unos metros. Ya que el minotauro gris seguía de pie, Naturel se preparo para pelear.

 **Naturel:** ¡Huyan! – grito antes de lanzarse.

Naturel paró en seco a Crimson sosteniendo sus manos con sus garras lo cual genero una gran presión de aire que termino empujando a los tres espectadores.

Con sus alas el grifo se elevo y le golpeo con sus patas justo en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo pero no se detuvo ahí ya que sostuvo una de sus patas y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje para al final soltarlo y mandar al minotauro gris contra una casa vacía, pero eso al final no sirvió de mucho ya que Crimson salió de ahí gruñendo, solo había logrado enojarlo mas.

Mientras esa pelea entre ellos se llevaba a cabo; los tres espectadores se levantaron luego de ser empujados por esa onda generada, sin embargo lejos de sentirse atemorizados ellos se encontraban sorprendidos no por el despliegue de poder si no porque aquel grifo les era extrañamente familiar con esas tres plumas verdes en su cabeza tan singulares.

 **Florista:** _*Es… es él*_ – esbozo una gran sonrisa al reconocer al grifo.

Sin darse cuenta un mueble fue lanzado hacia los incautos espectadores pero antes de alcanzarlos, Naturel intervino usando sus garras para cortar el mueble.

 **Naturel:** ¡Que esperan salgan de aquí!

Fue en ese momento en que los grifos mayores pudieron reconocerlo, aquellos ojos aperlados únicos, se quedaron pasmados al ver a su hijo ya hecho todo un gran grifo, quisieron decir algo, disculparse o lo que sea pero en el momento que abrieron el pico un grito los interrumpió.

 _ **AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_

El minotauro de un salto estaba a punto de aplastarlos pero Naturel actuó rápido y formo un Aura Espiral y salto encajándosela en el pecho de Crimson que fue impulsado hacia atrás cayendo a otra casa.

 **Naturel:** No se los volveré a repetir, váyanse – fue lo último que les dijo cuando avanzo en dirección donde había caído el minotauro.

Nuestro héroe tenia sentimientos encontrados, supo de quien eran esas dos auras desde el primer momento que los salvo y al parecer algo le querían decir antes de que interrumpirá Crimson pero para él ese par de grifos ya no significaban nada, eso es el pasado ahora lo más importante para él era su madre Zecora, su amigo Trevor y el resto de animales del bosque.

 _CRASH!_

Destruyendo la casa en donde se encontraba, el minotauro gris salió atravesando la pared y corriendo en dirección de Naturel.

Lanzo un puñetazo contra el grifo el cual fácilmente lo esquivo y cargo en su garra su ataque especial el cual iba directo al pecho de Crimson pero a solo centímetros de llegar el minotauro lo detuvo sosteniendo fuertemente su pata.

Lo siguiente que paso es que Naturel fue azotado repetidas veces contra el suelo, pero en una de esas cuando otra vez iba ser mandado contra el suelo, él actuó rápido y con su garra libre creo otra Aura Espiral que impacto contra el suelo levantando gran cantidad de piedras y polvo que entro en los ojos del minotauro por lo que tuvo que soltar a Naturel que tomo una distancia segura.

Para suerte del grifo su aura también funcionaba como armadura minimizando los golpes pero se le notaba cansado con la respiración más agitada de lo usual.

 **Naturel:** _*Es la primera vez que uso mi aura de esta manera, no sé cuanto pueda aguantar*_ – el minotauro seguía segado por lo que le dio tiempo para pensar en otro plan – _*Puedo darle pelea y aguantar sus golpes pero él no muestra síntoma de cansancio a diferencia de mí*_

Creía que cubrir todo su cuerpo de aura le daría el poder suficiente para derrotarlo pero apenas si lograba igualarlo, sus opciones se estaban acabando al igual que sus esperanzas de proteger a sus seres queridos que parecían caer en un precipicio de resignación.

 **Naturel:** Caer… ¡ESO ES!

Cuando por fin Crimson puedo recuperar la visión, vio al grifo en el cielo que solo le dio la espalda y se fue volando; el minotauro soltó otro poderoso rugido y lo siguió a una gran velocidad mientras derribaba arboles en el camino.

.

Naturel por fin llego al lugar deseado, uno donde pondría a prueba su plan; el gran lugar estaba despejado con solo pasto pero a unos metros se encontraba un acantilado de profundidad desconocida pero se especulaba que era más de 100 metros y hasta incluso se crearon leyendas de que ese lugar era la entrada al tártaro.

A nuestro amigo poco le interesaban esas leyendas pero de que era profundo eso era cierto y si ejecutaba bien su plan podría tirar al minotauro del aura oscura en ese abismo del cual ni él sobreviviría aun con toda esa fuerza descomunal.

 _PAAM!_

Varios arboles cayeron y de entre ellos salió el enorme minotauro gris. Ya con él en el lugar Naturel fue a atacarlo; pasó entre sus piernas y le dio en la espalda con su Aura Espiral empujándolo hasta solo estar a 20 metros del precipicio. Volvió a atacar esquivando un golpe y dándole con otra Aura Espiral estaba vez en el pecho haciéndolo derrapar hasta estar a 5 metros del abismo.

Con sus alas se impulso a una gran velocidad y preparo su ataque especial, solo necesitaba darle un golpe para acabar con todo… sin embargo.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

El aura oscura se manifestó alrededor del cuerpo de Crimson enviando una poderosa onda que detuvo a Naturel.  
El minotauro trato de agarrarlo pero el grifo se hizo a un lado pero se olvido que tenía sus alas extendidas ya que se impulso con ellas por lo que el monstruo no desaprovecho la oportunidad; agarro su ala derecha y la estrujo.

 _Crack!_

 **Naturel:** AAAAHHHH! – grito de dolor al sentir como los huesos de su ala eran molidos.

Luego de eso el minotauro lo aventó de vuelta al bosque donde termino chocándose estrepitosamente contra un árbol para luego caer muy duro contra el suelo, en ese momento el aura blanca que cubría su cuerpo se desvaneció y sus músculos volvieron a la normalidad.

 **Naturel:** Aaaa… mi… ala… – se quejo agonizando en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Su ala derecha se encontraba sangrando y con algunos huesos expuestos, a pesar que él no podía ver los daños solo con el dolor que sentía podía darse una idea de cuan lastimada estaba.

Ya que apenas podía moverse, el minotauro avanzo en su dirección sin prisa después de todo en ese estado nada podía hacer Naturel que impotente veía como el aura oscura se acercaba a él y a la vez se alejaba del precipicio.

 **Naturel:** No… debo… dejarlo… ganar… – apoyándose en sus patas y con extrema dificultad logro levantarse – Si… lo dejo vivir… será una amenaza para todos.

Quería seguir peleando para proteger lo que más le importaba, pero sin su aura que le daba fuerza y agilidad, y apenas pudiendo estar de pie, todo jugaba en contra del grifo en ese momento, solo un milagro podría salvarlo.

 _AAAUUUUUUU!_

La tierra comenzó a temblar, se escucharon fuertes pisadas y Naturel sintió varios auras acercarse, todas de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños.

De improviso y detrás de Naturel salieron varias hidras, mantícoras, quimeras, timberwolf, algunos osos y otros tantos depredadores que se abalanzaron contra el minotauro gris que comenzó a pelear con cada uno de ellos.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Déjame ayudarte Naturel – apareció el pegaso que portaba una ballesta en su lomo, era una de las armas que se le había soltado Crimson durante la pelea de Naturel antes de que se transformara en ese monstruo.

 **Naturel:** Que hacen todos aquí.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Vinieron…

 _GUAU!_

De los arbustos detrás de ellos salió Wood que se acerco al grifo y le dio una gran lamida en la cara con esa lengua áspera.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Corrijo, venimos a ayudarte, cuando vi a ese monstruo antes de huir, Wood y yo comenzamos a ir por todo el bosque pidiéndole a cada criatura que nos ayudase a detenerlo, solo basto decir tu nombre para que aceptaran de inmediato.

 _GRRRRRRAAAA!_

El minotauro gris había logrado noquear a una de las hidras, sin embargo eso no detuvo al resto de animales que siguieron atacándole sin dar tregua.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Estas muy herido mejor descansa nosotros nos encargaremos – cargo la ballesta portátil y con Wood fueron a ayudar al resto.

 **Naturel:** No lo hagan es muy… – al dar un paso se fue de cara contra el suelo – poderoso.

Todas criaturas del bosque Everfree junto con Trevor luchaban sin descanso contra el minotauro que con cada ataque retrocedía de poco a poco acercándose cada vez más al acantilado sin embargo cuando podía golpeaba a uno de ellos y eso era más que suficiente para noquearlos o matarlos.

Naturel impotente en el suelo solo podía ver como aquellas auras de sus amigos animales se lanzaban contra el aura oscura.

 **Naturel:** Por favor no peleen – murmuro con la cabeza agachada – los trato de proteger que acaso no lo ven – unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro al sentir como alguna de las auras se desvanecían significando que habían muerto – ¡Por que hacen esto, no ven que están muriendo!

 _``Solo basto con decir tu nombre para que aceptaran de inmediato´´_

Hay lo entendió, sus amigos estaban luchando por él, porque él desde un principio los protegió de los cazadores, les ayudo en todo lo que podía, los curo y los trato como sus amigos comprendiéndolos y mostrando amabilidad; por eso luchaban tan fervientemente a pesar de que podían morir, lo protegían a él así como él también los protegió.

 _PAAM!_

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡Noooo, Wood!

El Timberwolf se percato que el minotauro iba a aplastar al pegaso de un golpe por lo que lo empujo para evitar que lo matara, sin embargo el golpe le cayó al lobo de madera, más exactamente en toda la mitad inferior que quedo molida; luego de eso el monstruo le dio una fuerte patada sacando un aullido de dolor del pobre Wood que termino cayendo cerca a donde se encontraba Naturel.

El grifo desesperado se acerco arrastrándose donde su amigo que chillaba.

 **Naturel:** Wood descuida te vas a poner bien, te… te lo prometo – soltó desesperado acariciando la cabeza de su amigo y viendo como su aura se iba desvaneciendo.

Se paro con mucho dolor y estiro su garra concentrando su aura para mandársela a su amigo Wood lo necesario para lograr estabilizarlo.

 **Naturel:** Ya esta – el aura de su amigo ya no disminuía pero aun así había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo.

 _PAAM!_

La última de las criaturas había caído inconsciente la cual era una mantícora y debajo de esta se encontraba Trevor que aun permanecía con vida pero con medio cuerpo atrapado debajo del inconsciente animal, mientras que Crimson estaba a solo 2 metros del acantilado respirando agitado y cansado luego de haber luchado sin parar.

 **Naturel:** _*Esta es mi oportunidad*_ – creo en su garra un Aura Espiral pero lamentablemente esta era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis – No, por favor ahora no.

Había gastado casi toda su aura en salvar a Wood y con Aura Espiral de tan pequeño tamaño no sería capaz de empujarlo.

 **Naturel:** Que hago… que hago…

 _Gu… guau!_

Con solo sus dos patas delanteras su amigo Wood se arrastro hasta llega a él, luego poso su cabeza cerca a la garra del grifo.

 **Naturel:** Que deseas ami… – a través de sus ojos vio como el aura verde oscura de Wood abandonaba su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su garra – No… no lo hagas… ¡Por favor para Wood si haces esto tú vas a…!

Una lamida en su garra lo hizo callar de inmediato, lo último que escucho fueron unos pequeños y audibles ladridos de su amigo que se despedía de él.

Solo quedaron retazos de maderas en el suelo una vez que toda su aura se poso en la garra de Naturel que con lagrimas en los ojos miro fijamente y con una gran ira al aura oscura.

 **Naturel:** No dejare que tu sacrificio sea en vano amigo – con el aura de Wood moldeo un Aura Espiral de color verde oscuro que a pesar de no tener un gran tamaño, si concentraba mucho poder en ella – ¡ESTO ES POR MI AMIGO! – fue lo que grito mientras corría en dirección a Crimson ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

El Aura Espiral choco contra el pecho del minotauro mas este último se resistía al ser empujado por lo que Naturel ejerció más fuerza arrastrándolo poco a poco.

 **Naturel:** AGRRRR! – soltó al sentir una gran presión a sus costados.

El minotauro gris aprovechando que tenía cerca al grifo, uso sus dos manos para agarrarlo de los costados y apretar fuertemente con sus dedos en la zona donde se encontraban sus costillas.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡Naturel! – se esforzaba mas por tratar de liberarse para ayudar a su amigo.

 _Crack!_

El grifo soltó un grito ahogado de dolor al escuchar como algunas de sus costillas se rompían por el agarre del minotauro y a la vez su fuerza para empujar se veía mermada por el dolor.

 **Naturel:** _*Me tiene contra la pared*_ – puso una mueca de dolor, hacia todo lo posible para no bajar su garra con su ataque especial ya que si lo hacía todo estaba perdido – _*El aura de Wood… no puedo dejar que su muerte haya sido por nada*_

Tan cerca se encontraba del abismo, tenía que pensar algo rápido para tirarlo, lo que sea…

En ese preciso momento se le ocurrió algo que pondría fin a todo esto, fin a esa aura oscura, fin al peligro que podían pasar sus amigos y también… fin a algo más.

 **Naturel:** ¡Trevor! – El mencionado al escuchar su nombre se lo quedo viendo – ¡Por favor… cuídalos a ellos… cuida a mi mamá… cuídate!

El pegaso abrió grande los ojos al entender lo que quiera decir con esas palabras Naturel mas no pudo mencionar nada ya que su amigo con su otra garra libre creó un Aura Espiral y con ella golpeo el suelo debajo suyo quebrando esa parte del risco, cayendo él y el minotauro al abismo.

 **Trevor Flyg:** ¡NATUREL!

Mientras iban cayendo el minotauro buscaba una forma de agarrarse a las paredes pero Naturel se lo impidió sosteniendo sus manos.

 **Naturel:** No dejare que vivas para lastimar a mis amigos – le dijo seriamente.

Solo se escucho el grito del monstruo cayendo junto con Naturel en el abismo perdiéndose entre la profunda oscuridad, claro hasta que se vio en medio de esa oscuridad una resplandeciente luz que apenas duro unos segundos.

 **Zecora:** Hijo… ten cuidado – dijo la cebra entre sueños acostada en su cama.

.

Ya había pasado unos minutos y Trevor por fin fue libre una vez que la mantícora recobro la conciencia.

Con el clima aun nublado el pegaso se encontraba mirando decaído junto con otros de los animales que seguían con vida; veían ese abismo sin fondo por donde su amigo se sacrifico para salvarlos.

Trevor quería llorar por la pérdida Wood y de Naturel en ese momento pero tenía que ser fuerte por ellos; el grifo le había dejado a cargo para que cuidara de sus amigos y de su madre.

 **Trevor Flyg:** No te defraudare – soltó con gran determinación.

En ese momento algo se pudo vislumbrar en el fondo del abismo, una especie de luz verde oscuro que salió asustando Trevor ya que no sabía que era.

El aura se fue hasta una pequeña pila de madera que sabía exactamente de quien era.  
Cuando el aura se junto con la madera, esta comenzó a tomar una forma cuadrúpeda pero mucho más pequeña.

Nervioso se acerco lentamente a la criatura y mientras lo hacia las nubes en el cielo se comenzaban a dispersar dando espacio para que salieran los primeros rayos del sol.

Aun vez que llego Trevor cargo con mucho cuidado entre sus cascos a un pequeño Timberwolf de aspecto muy singular que yacía dormido.

 **Trevor Flyg:** Bienvenido de vuelta… Wood – el lobito de madera solo atino a acomodarse más en sus cascos.

.

 **¿?:** El resultado es mejor de lo esperado, ÉL estará complacido – dijo el dragón encapuchado mientras se quedaba viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Crimson el cual aun mantenía ese aspecto.

Con su cola enrollo uno de los brazos del minotauro y se lo llevo arrastrando en medio de toda la oscuridad.

 **OoOoOoO**

Vemos a Naturel el cual se encontraba en medio de una gran sala dorada con vitrales con imágenes referentes al espacio, columnas y un hermoso candelabro hecho de oro.

 **Naturel:** _*Porque no siento dolor*_ – Fue lo primero que pensó el grifo al recobrar la conciencia y es que precisamente su cuerpo estaba como nuevo sin ninguna herida al igual que su ala que lucía intacta.

Una vez recobrado sus sentido, percibió 5 auras en ese lugar; una era extraña que emanaba una gran energía y era de forma bípeda; la segunda era un ser que parecía poseer dos auras de color rojo y azul pero lo raro era que el aura azul venia de un objeto largo que llevaba al costado; la tercera aura no la supo identificar bien pero era casi pura y sin malicia con una pequeña, casi minúscula parte negra; la cuarta aura era mínima y deforme como si fuera más un objeto que un ser vivo; la ultima ya había visto antes en otros seres pero esta era más singular. Ante estos seres que también comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia solo pudo atinar a decir una cosa.

 **Naturel/Blizz/Metamorf/Nest/Steven/1:** ¿¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!?

* * *

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CrisKakis:_ Que tal bro este capítulo me costó más de lo usual aunque nada supera a lo que tuve que escribir como el último fic de Spike que eran como tres peleas consecutivas XD. Y descuida con MLG voy a ver todas las temporadas del anime para ver si me llega la inspiración, adiós men y mándale mis saludos a Pinkie que ya paso a ser la poni favorita de Xopita; pobre Rarity ya la están dejando sola XD

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Gracias por el comentarios amigo :), igual planeo publicar también el resto de mis historias y quien sabe hasta tal vez me anime a publicar MLP XD. Saludos.

 _Espadachin de la Luz:_ Ya se acabo la saga del grifo y solo queda el último de mis OC para que se terminen conociendo todos, pero el encuentro si será épico eso te lo aseguro. Chaito.

 _nahuelvera2_ _: _ Una vez que estén todos juntos se revelara la verdad pero en la siguiente saga se revelara un poco sobre eso. Gracia amigo igualmente espero que hayas pasado unas agradables fiestas.

 _daviddg0211:_ A los años men que cuenta la vida, o si Naturel… solo espero que no llegue a mi casa y si lo hace que no haga un desastre como cierto pegaso de alas metálicas. Sobre las escenas de Naturel y Trevor lo hice para Trollear mas a un amigo que lee mi historia y le gusta el yaoi (No sé cómo es que le agarro el gusto :v). Todo está conectado men, un vez que estén los 6 juntos se sabrá la verdad.  
Si, si ya le has atinado en la mayoría aunque una de tus suposiciones es errónea pero no tan alejada de mi concepto pero no desesperes amigo que pronto se revelara al siguiente OC y… ¿Arena?... ¡Oye!... pobre men al parecer no soy el único que tiene problema con sus OCs.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bien amigos acá se termino la saga de **EL GRIFO: EL GUARDIÁN DEL BOSQUE** por lo que pronto se revelara el ultimo de mis OCs, cada vez más cerca del final y se revelen cientos de dudas que de seguro estarán rondando en sus cabezas como la tal profecía que se repite una y otra vez, bueno amigos me despido les deseo un buen 2018, nos leemos muy pronto.


	63. El comienzo-parte 6

La esfera comenzó a disminuir su brillo y dentro de ella se encontraba la imagen de Naturel cubierto por su aura blanca y detrás de él estaban todos los animales del bosque.

 **?: Estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida por salvar a sus amigos, un acto de gran valentía para este grifo al cual la vida le quito algo preciado para su especie pero a cambio le dio algo mucho más valioso** – cuando termino de hablar, la esfera se elevo reuniéndose con las otras cuatro – **bien querido invitados hemos llegado al último de mis guerreros** – con su báculo golpe en suelo y se materializo la ultima esfera.

Con su mano tomo el objeto el cual comenzó a brillar de a poco.

 **?: Antes de verlo, les tengo que preguntar ¿El pecado de los padres lo tienen que pagar los hijos?** – la mirada del misterioso anfitrión se volvió mas seria – **uno cuando es joven al principio para el resto no es más que la silueta de sus padres pero está en uno mismo definirse como ser y demostrarle al resto que eres diferente** – la esfera adquirió más brillo segando a los invitados – **veamos que nos enseña este peculiar guerrero o debería decir…**

* * *

Encontramos a nuestro escritor durmiendo en la cama de su cuarto abrazando su almohada con una boba sonrisa mientras murmuraba algo entre sueños.

 **The only 95:** Jejeje mi linda Gilda – … sin comentarios – mmm pajarita traviesa – dijo al sentir unos picotazos en su cabeza – No seas tan ruda preciosa – los picotazos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes – ¡Oye Gilda me gusta lo rudo pero no exageres! – se levanto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se sobo los ojos y cuando por fin pudo abrirlos se llevo una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

 _Curru!_

 **The only 95:** ¡FUERA DE MI CUARTO RATAS CON ALAS! – Sí, todo el cuarto de nuestro escritor estaba lleno de palomas que salieron volando por la ventana para evitar ser golpeadas por la almohada – oh Dios se han cagado en todo mi cuarto – al parecer las aves no se fueron sin antes dejarle varios regalitos.

Salió de su habitación asqueado rogando porque no le haya dado gripe aviar, sin embargo al llegar al pasadizo se llevo otra sorpresa.

 **Blizz Silver:** ¡Vuelvan aquí con mis mentas hijos de puta! – grito el pegaso que se encontraba persiguiendo varios ratones que se estaban llevando sus caramelos.

 **Nest Hunter:** Suelta eso, no es comida – también perseguía a un animal que era una cabra la cual en su boca llevaba la katana del poni.

 **The only 95:** ¿Pero qué? – pregunto anonadado el escritor que no pudo continuar cuando un grupo de gatos paso entre sus piernas haciéndolo tropezar, luego una manada de perros paso por encima de él dejándole con varias marcas de huella en su cuerpo.

 **Metamorf:** Oigan no peleen, tienen que ser amigos – paso corriendo el changeling detrás de todos ellos, dejando solo y tirado en el piso al escritor.

 **The only 95:** ¡Alguien puede decirme que está pasando! – grito harto del desastre que estaba ocurriendo mientras se paraba y sacudía el polvo.

 **Steven:** Varios animales aparecieron en los cuartos de cada uno – contesto simplemente el humano peliblanco que apareció a su lado.

 **The only 95:** ¿Y qué animales aparecieron en tu acuarto? – justo en ese momento paso una serpiente por el pasadizo asustando al escritor.

 **Steven:** Hay tienes tu respuesta y fueron cientos de ellas, es una suerte que las serpientes le tengan miedo al fuego.

 **The only 95:** ¿Y del resto?

 **Steven:** En el cuarto de Nest una cabra, en el de Metamorf perros y gatos, en el de Blizz ratones y por ultimo en el de Fina es la que tuvo más suerte ya que habían varios conejos, ahora creo que esta entretenida con ellos.

 **The only 95:** Y a mí me tocaron palomas _*Tenían que arruinar mi sueño con Gilda*_ – pensó enojado – pero aun así eso no explica porque hay tanto animal en mi casa.

 **¿?:** Lo siento, es mi culpa.

Tanto el escritor como el humano giraron el rostro de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un grifo de ojos aperlados que supieron identificar al instante.

 **The only 95:** Naturel tu trajiste a estos animales.

El grifo un poco avergonzado asintió con la cabeza.

 **Naturel:** Es que mientras venia a tu casa porque mi saga se termino, me encontré a varios animales abandonados en el camino y no pude dejarlos en la calle así que los traje – añadió con una sonrisa.

El escritor no tuvo el corazón para decirle a Naturel que los sacara de su casa así que le dio una mirada suplicante a Steven el cual simplemente suspiro.

 **Steven:** Escucha Naturel se que tienes buenas intenciones con estos animales pero una casa ya con muchos habitantes como nosotros no puede ser un hogar adecuado para ellos – Naturel bajo la cabeza triste, entendía que esta casa no era como el bosque en donde solía vivir donde habían animales corriendo libremente – pero sabes conozco a personas que nos pueden ayudar a dar en adopción algunos de ellos mientras que a los demás como las serpientes y a la cabra le pueden encontrar un habita adecuado.

 **Naturel:** Eso suena muy bien – dijo mas animado.

 _Mmh!_

Envuelto en sogas y con una mordaza en la boca, se quejaba el pegaso de alas metálicas que era cargado por los ratones siendo guiados por uno que marchaba al frente llevando un tenedor en las patas.

 **Steven:** Podrías – le dijo al grifo que asintió.

 **Naturel:** No le hagan daño, es un amigo – solo vasto esas palabras para que se detuvieran.

Steven se acerco al pegaso y le quito la mordaza que llevaba.

 **Blizz Silver:** Dientones de mierda van a ver una vez que me libere los usare de tiro al blan… – no pudo continuar porque el humano le volvió a poner la mordaza.

 **Steven:** Saben que, mejor déjenlo así en su cuarto hasta que se le vaya el coraje.

Asa los roedores se llevaron al enfurecido pegaso que emitía sonidos con su boca tapada, seguramente muchos insultos contra sus diminutos captores.

 **Steven:** Acompáñame Naturel para reunir a los animales.

 **Naturel:** De acuerdo.

Así los dos OC's se fueron dejando solo al escritor para variar.

 **The only 95:** De la llegada de todos mis OC's la de Naturel fue la que menos me costo, económicamente hablando – hablo para sí mismo – Creo que llego la hora de contestar los comentarios.

 ** _-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 _NewSilverWolf94_ _:_ Si lo sé, yo también siento pena por Wood pero ten esto en mente amigo, todos los personajes en cada saga no tendrán solo esa aparición y ya, si tú me entiendes ;) GoodBye bro.  
(PD: Ella pronto llegara y me vengare de Steven JAJAJA)

 _Espadachin de la Luz:_ Cada vez el final está más cerca y el encuentro te aseguro será épico, saludos igualmente.

 _Anonimo:_ Hace como tres meses tengo una cuenta en Wattpad con el nombre de **The-only-95** donde también estoy subiendo mis historias. Hare caso a tu consejo y lo buscare ya que como escritor nadie está a salvo de la falta de inspiración.

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Un gusto siempre verte (O leerte XD) amigo mío y descuida pronto estará el próximo y ultimo de mis OC's. Chau men y que tengas un buen día.

 _CrisKakis: _ Al parecer Naturel ocupo el puesto de favorito que antes lo tenía Nest XD. Un gran saludo amigo Crisk espero también pronto leer tu fic que me tiene intrigado la continuación de tu yo del fic conociendo a su suegra XD. Saludos bro.

 _nahuelvera2_ ** _:_** El encuentro de los 6 será épico amigo, tenlo por seguro y el villano los pondrá en aprietos a nuestros protagonistas.

 ** _-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:_**

 **The only 95:** Bien amigos Naturel ya llego a mi casa… creo que debo comenzar a cobrar renta pero el problema es con que me pagaran… ya dejando todo eso de lado tal vez actualizare mas de mis historias este mes, pero el que si o si actualizare este mes será **Spike The Hunter** así que corran la voz XD, bueno eso es todo me despido yo soy The only 95 nos leemos luego. Voy a volver a sonar con mi waifu emplumada – murmuro eso ultimo contento entrando a su cuarto pero se acordó que aun estaba sucio con la popo de las palomas – ¡Demonios!


	64. El Unicornio: El principe sombra

_**EL UNICORNIO: EL PRÍNCIPE SOMBRA**_

El imperio de Cristal, no hace mucho fue un reluciente reino, con un gran avance en conocimientos de magia y la mejor fuerza militar, era una utopía de las cuales otros reinos solo soñaban lograr. Sin embargo, no hay reino que dure por siempre, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, pero la gran diferencia es que la caída de un reino es un largo proceso de malas decisiones entre los que están en el poder, mientras que para el Imperio de Cristal solo le tomo un corto tiempo gracias a la tiranía de su gobernante.

Desde lo alto vemos al Imperio de Cristal sumergido por una leve neblina purpura oscura que circulaba entre las calles, de las cuales vemos a un ser cuadrúpedo cubierto con una vieja capucha caminando sigilosamente.

Aquel desconocido poni procuraba asomar su cabeza entre las esquinas de cada casa asegurándose que no estuviera nadie para así avanzar, por la dirección en donde avanzaba ese poni indicaba que se dirigía al centro del Imperio de Cristal.

Escucho una pisadas a lo lejos y rápido se escondió entre uno de los callejones respirando agitadamente y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Las pisadas poco a poco se escuchaban más cercanas, asomando apenas su cabeza, pudo ver a unos ponis de cristal… hechos literalmente de cristal color morado oscuro y como ojos tenían unas luces amarillas sin vida que solo infundía miedo a quien las viera directamente.

Esas criaturas de cristal pasaron de largo aliviando al poni encapuchado que salió del callejón para continuar su recorrido, sin embargo apenas pudo dar un paso antes de que cayeran tres de esos ponis de cristal frente a él, por lo visto tan concentrado estaba en las calles que no se llego a percatar que también habían algunos encima de las casas.

De las cabezas de esas criaturas surgió un cuerno de cristal que se fue alargando hasta casi llegar al poni encapuchado. Una de las criaturas le hizo el ademan con su cabeza que los siguiera y viendo que no tenía otra opción, les hizo caso ya que lo iban llevar al lugar que él quería aunque no de la manera que deseaba.

.

A cada paso que daba para llegar al centro del imperio, la niebla se hacía más densa y el ambiente mucho más pesado, sentía como si algo drenara su energía.

Lo que también noto fueron los miles de pilares de cristal oscuro que surgían del suelo, de más de un metro de alto y que parecían tener la silueta de algo adentro, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el lomo al imaginarse lo que podría ser.

Por fin el prisionero llego al centro del imperio, donde se erguía lo que antes fue el hermoso y majestuoso castillo del Imperio de Cristal que ahora lucia lúgubre y se caía a pedazos, sin olvidar el pedestal vacio donde antes estaba la reliquia del pueblo, el Corazón de Cristal.

Sintió un pinchazo en los flancos que lo obligo a seguir avanzando pero antes de eso le dio una última mirada nostálgica al lugar.

No avanzaron mucho, apenas un par de pasos hasta llegar a dos enormes pilares de cristal oscuro que se juntaban en la punta para formar un triangulo, se sentía una gran energía emanando de ellos, pero esta energía no era natural, perturbaba hasta cierto punto que daba ganas de estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

 **¿1?: Veo que has vuelto** – se escucho una voz profunda en el lugar.

Detrás de uno de los pilares apareció un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, crin completamente negra, ojos rojo sangre del cual salía una leve aura morada, un cuerno con una filosa punta de una coloración roja sobre esta y por ultimo una cutie mark de unos cristales rojos.

El poni encapuchado simplemente se quedo viendo a quien un tiempo atrás fue el rey más generoso y bueno que había tenido el Imperio de Cristal.

 **Rey Sombra:** **En tu ausencia e avanzado mucho para cumplir mi meta** – menciono acariciando el pilar de Cristal – **creí que tú eras el único que comprenderías mi dolor… me equivoque, eres como el resto, por suerte ÉL si llego a entenderme.**

 **¿2?:** Estáis mal empero te empeñáis en seguir vuestra aciaga meta – le recalco molesto el encapuchado.

Con un ademan con la cabeza, el Rey Sombra le indico a uno de sus ponis de Cristal que golpeara al encapuchado, lo cual sin dudar lo hizo, un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo tiro al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

 **Rey Sombra:** **La última vez que nos vimos, tú estabas temblando de miedo** – dijo mientras se acercaba al poni que se sostenía con dolor la parte donde había recibido el golpe – **has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, sin embargo igual pudo sentir tu miedo, estas que mueres de pavor por dentro.**

El poni no dijo nada mientras se paraba lentamente dejando que su capucha se corriera un poco hacia atrás.

 **Rey Sombra: A que vienes ¿A enfrentarme?** – Añadió con burla – **ambos sabemos que nunca te gusto los conflictos ni la violencia.**

 **¿2?:** No te equivocáis… – por fin se levanto revelando que era un unicornio de color de pelaje grisáceo, crin negra lacia un poco ondulada en las puntas y con unos intensos ojos celestes – he venido a hacer que entréis en razón… padre.

* * *

 _ **-RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Gilda encaja como mi waifu perfecta, es una chica mala y encima es mitad ave (Siempre me gustaron las aves de pequeño :3) y descuida Fina no causa problemas… bueno no muchos :v

 _NeoSilver_ _:_ Esperar un montón diría yo XD. Uff men la androide N° 21 7w7, vaya que la rule34 ha tenido trabajo, pero si es un buen personaje aunque en mi opinión daba para un poco más. Adiós bro.

 _Espadachin de la Luz_ _:_ Gilda mi best waifu 7w7, quiero preguntar… ¿Cuál es tu waifu? Es verdad Naturel pudo haber traído una hidra… menos mal no lo hizo, o si Spike The Hunter, a esperar la segunda temporada, bueno los capítulos preludios funcionaran como método de espera. Saludos.

 _daviddg0211_ _:_ Si analizas bien a cada uno de ellos les a costado derrotar a los antagonistas de cada saga (En especial a Naturel) y eso que apenas estoy rasgando la superficie. Aca se acaban las teorías men je je je, adiós.

 _nahuelvera2_ _:_ Oh si, cuando se junten las piezas sera algo muy grande.

 _CrisKakis:_ Por suerte no, Steven hace un buen trabajo protegiendo la castidad del poni de la katana :v. Ya quiero leer tu capitulo men a ver que escribes de ti y Cristal 7w7.  
 _(Contesta Nest): Descuida Cris, yo no soy tanto de eso que me tengan en favorito y sobre Fina… creo que sirvió de mucho esos entrenamientos de resistencia y concentración en el Dojo._

 _alen6_ _:_ Referencias por todas partes :v, aun falta esta saga men para pasar a lo grande y como dicen por ahí, para que inicie lo chido XD. Saludos bro.

 _Deadly Ice 88_ _:_ En realidad las garras eran de Naturel, ya sabes, grifo, garras XD. Pero del resto si está bien y de Spike solo queda esperar a la segunda temporada.

 _ **-FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Bien… el hijo del Rey Sombra… bueno no es lo más original del mundo… ¡A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR, ESTO ES MÁS CLICHÉ QUE LA SAGA DE STEVEN!

 **Steven:** ¡Oye eso ofende!

 **The only 95:** Muchos se preguntaran porque te tardaste tanto en un capitulo de apenas 1K de palabras, bueno verán es que los fics con el tema del ´´Hijo del Rey Sombra´´ ya los había leído muchas veces y en la gran mayoría (Si no es en todos) a él lo ponen como un Sasuke (Resentido, emo, oscuro, callado y en busca de venganza) contra su padre, así que me tome mi tiempo para plantearme toda esta saga para darle una personalidad muy… peculiar y diferente a todos esos hijos del Rey Sombra de los otros fics, obviamente con su buena dosis de trama como yo acostumbro a darle. Este es apenas el comienzo de la nueva saga y me empeñare para cerrarla con broche de oro y así pasar a lo que tenía planeado durante dos malditos años desde que comenzó el fic ¡EL FIC DEL COMIENZO ESTA EN SUS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS! Bueno eso sería todo, adiós y les deseo un buen día.


End file.
